Our Little Miracle
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: Forced into a life of exile after the death of her grandfather, Schuyler is seemingly alone. However, that is not the case. Something unexpected has happened to her: she is pregnant. Now she must not only fight for her life, but the life of her child.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another new fan fiction from yours truly. Don't worry, I'm still working on Blue Immortal as well as my other stories. This one is purely a Blue Blood fic. It's AU post Revelations for the most part, although I was inspired a bit from the first chapter of the Van Alen Legacy that has recently been released on Mel's website (the part about a certain someone being on the run). I hope you all enjoy it. As usual, I am not Melissa de la Cruz, if I was I probably would have killed Mimi Force off in Masquerade or let Schuyler slap her for almost killing her.  
**

**Please review,  
**

**Molly**

Chapter 1: Misery Loves Company

Schuyler Van Alen was miserable. It had been a month since she and Jack Force broke up.

No, since she had broken up with Jack Force.

She knew it was a mistake. She loved him. Loved him with all her heart. It made her sick to know that she could never be with him. That he would be bonded to Mimi, her archenemy, by the end of the year.

But she knew that she would rather be with Mimi than have him end up like her mother. She owed Jack that. He deserved to live. She needed him to live.

Schuyler sighed as she brushed her fingers through her long blue black mane. Maybe she was meant to be alone. Well, she had Oliver. But Oliver wasn't Jack. No matter how much she tried, she knew he would never be in love with him. However, that didn't mean she didn't love Oliver. He was her best friend, her brother. She just didn't love him like Jack. And Schuyler knew that eventually she would let him free, let him free to meet someone could love him, someone he deserved.

It scared her to think about letting Ollie go though. Almost as much as it scared her to let go of Jack. But letting go of Oliver, Schuyler knew, would be different than letting go of Jack. Without Jack, Schuyler felt empty. She couldn't handle thinking of him and Mimi together, but with Oliver she wanted him to be with someone else to be happy. Although, their friendship would change, Schuyler would eventually find a way to accept any future girlfriend/wife. However, with Jack, Schuyler could never accept him with someone else. Even though she knew it was the only way he could survive.

Oliver shook his head at her. They were currently eating lunch. Well, Oliver was eating lunch. Schuyler wasn't hungry; she hadn't been hungry in awhile not since that day. In fact, everything smelt disgusting to her.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to take a bite of my sandwich." Oliver said.

Schuyler sighed. "I'm not really hungry, Ollie."

He narrowed his hazel eyes. "I thought you were over him. You broke up with him, remember? I…I thought you did it because of us."

Schuyler sighed. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep up this façade. She had told Oliver she loved him which was true, but not in the way he thought. She didn't want to be with him, she wanted to be with Jack, but she couldn't. And the only way to keep Jack away from her was to act like she really did love Oliver, which meant Schuyler had to lie to Oliver about how she felt for him.

It was painful. Lying to him like she was, kissing him. She only let him do it to her twice, kiss her that is. And one of those times was done in front of Jack on purpose. But Schuyler hated it. Whenever her mouth touched Oliver's, she felt like a traitor. Not only to Jack, but to herself and to Oliver.

Oliver sighed. "Look, Sky, I know this is a difficult time for you. But I just don't know how much of this I can take."

Schuyler looked at him. "Oliver, I'm sorry. Things have just been tense lately with Lawrence and all. And I do love you. It's just that my breakup with Jack was more painful than I thought it was going to be. Okay?"

He nodded his head curtly. "We will talk, won't we?"

"Of course we will," Schuyler said rubbing her temples. "I just need to get my head straight. As you can see, I haven't been myself lately."

Oliver nodded at Schuyler's obvious statement. The past month Schuyler had been acting like a complete different person. Unlike her usual cheery self, she was as moody as could be. Most of the time she was depressed, but she would occasionally yell at him. He contributed this to her breakup with Force and her grandfather's death, but now he thought things would improve. Instead, they only got worst. Also, over the past month Schuyler had lost a substantial amount of weight and looked almost gaunt. Not only did she skip meals, but there were times that Schuyler threw up because she couldn't stand the smell of food.

It was even worse whenever Jack Force was in the room. Oliver knew very well that she wasn't over him. Probably never would be. But he had hope that someday she would get over him, over him enough to be happy with him. But somehow with each passing day, these hopes were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

"Do you need a ride this afternoon," he asked her. Today was the official committee meeting on the incidents that happened last month in Brazil.

Schuyler shrugged and yawned. "I'll probably take the bus. But I can meet you in the Repository if you want later."

Oliver shook his head. "No. It's okay, you'll probably be tired. I know how much you've been dreading this."

Schuyler just shook her head. "I'm just wondering how they're going to explain this. Of course, you know Charles is going to be involved. And you know that Charles hates my guts because of my mother and because of my involvement with-"

"Jack." Oliver said, finishing for her with a feeling of distaste in his mouth, "I know. But do you really think he's actually going to be there today, I thought Mimi was acting as his proxy."

Schuyler groaned. "I know. But the situation is critical, and everyone will be wanting to hear from the all powerful Michael Pure of Heart himself."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, that still doesn't mean he'll be there. If there's one thing you and I both know, Charles Force is a man whose head is in the clouds."

Schuyler shrugged and got up. "You know what, I think I'm hungry."

"Really," Oliver said delighted. "You're actually going to eat something today other than air."

Schuyler laughed. "I eat all the time, Ollie."

"No," he said. "You don't."

She shrugged. "Well, I'm going to now. I think I'm going to get an ice cream, you want anything?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'm fine with my lettuce and mayo on white bread."

Schuyler looked at him. "I still can't believe you eat those."

Oliver shrugged, "What do I say, they bring back good memories."

Schuyler inwardly shuddered when she heard him say this. He was flirting with her. It was really more than that. He was in love with her. She remembered their first meeting only oh so well and that sandwich. But she didn't want Oliver to know that she knew, she didn't want him to love her, she didn't want to cause him pain. Pain like she caused Jack.

Speaking of Jack Force, it was just Schuyler's luck that she had to bump into him when she was getting her ice cream. Rather, she collided into him.

"Excuse me," Schuyler said. It was the first two words she said to him in over a month.

Jack just nodded. It was then he noticed how pale and gaunt Schuyler looked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Schuyler started to say only she ended up passing out.

***

Despite the fact that Duchesne was located in a renovated mansion, the nurse's clinic at the school was surprisingly state of the art. The clinic itself was filled with the latest medical equipment, and was staffed with an actual doctor. However, throughout her ten or so years that Schuyler had spent at Duchesne, she had never been to the nurse's office once.

Yet, she was there today because she passed out in front of Jack Force of all people. Now normally, if Schuyler had passed out Jack would've simply take her to Dr. Pat's to get a transfusion, but that was a little hard to do given the fact that a large part of the faculty at Duchesne was red blood and that there were, according to them, proper procedures that had to be followed regarding any unconscious students.

When Schuyler woke up she woke up to see an alarmed looking Dr. Palmer. "Ms. Van Alen, you caused quite a scare."

Schuyler blinked. "I passed out?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "You did. Now I took some blood work, despite the fact that Mr. Force has told me that you suffer from hypoglycemia and that these occurrences are quite common for you."

Schuyler nodded. "Yes, they are. Jack was right, they are common. I'll…be fine, Dr. Palmer, you didn't need to have any blood work done on me."

"Ms. Van Alen, Schuyler," Dr. Palmer said gently. "I also am aware of your mother's condition, that's why I'm having these tests run. Her condition tends to be hereditary. Now, I need to ask you some questions to rule any other possible factors out."

Schuyler sighed. "Dr. Palmer, as I told you I'm pretty sure it's just my condition."

Dr. Palmer shook his head at her. "Ms. Van Alen, I'm the doctor here. Besides, it is Duchesne policy that I give you a full evaluation. Now just please, bear with me this won't take long."

Schuyler sighed there was no way she was going to get out of this.

Dr. Palmer then proceeded to ask Schuyler a series of questions about her family history and about her health patterns. Finally, he asked her one question that caught her off guard. "Ms. Van Alen when was your last period?"

Schuyler froze. When was the last time she had her period? Eight weeks ago. Maybe. Yes, that was probably right. It was a couple of weeks before she went to Austria with Jack that last night they spent together. That romantic last night. Everything went to hell after that, her grandfather died, she broke up with him, and then she got together with Oliver. Was it really only six weeks ago that she spent the night in Jack's arms?

"Ms. Van Alen," Dr. Palmer said pulling her out of her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

Schuyler nodded. "Yes, and to answer your question it was about eight weeks or so."

Dr. Palmer frowned. "Ms. Van Alen, I hate to ask this but have you been sexually active in the past two months?"

Schuyler sighed. "Yes, I have. But if you're trying to tell me you think I'm pregnant, I'm not. I used protection and my partner was, um, sterile."

Dr. Palmer shook his head. "You know protection doesn't work one hundred percent of the time, and there's always a chance that your partner wasn't as sterile as he thought."

Schuyler looked at him. "Dr. Palmer, really, I don't think I'm pregnant."

The doctor nodded his head. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. The blood work should be done soon. Now, if it is just hypoglycemia, Ms. Van Alen, you should visit your physician and talk about adjusting your medication. Likewise, if you're pregnant you will need to see a physician as well. And if your condition is anything like your mother's, you will need to be hospitalized immediately."

Schuyler subconsciously rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how freaked out Dr. Palmer was all because she had a little dizzy spell. Aneurysm, pregnant, all because of a little fainting. Schuyler just needed to feed. Although, she did feed from Oliver the other day so it was a little bit confusing why she would be feeling dizzy all of a sudden. But there was probably an explanation for it, maybe the lack of sleep was causing her energy to drain. It really wasn't something Schuyler was too concerned with, given all the other stuff that was going on right now.

As much as she hated being a blue blood right now Schuyler was actually glad she was one and that Jack was one. Because if she was pregnant, Schuyler wouldn't know what she would do. She knew for sure she wouldn't be able to get rid of her baby or give it up, despite the fact that she had hardly any money and didn't even have a degree. And then there was Jack. She knew with a baby she would have even a harder time giving him up. But there wasn't a baby, and there never was going to be one. Because the only way the only way she would ever be pregnant with Jack's child was if he was human, and if Jack was human they wouldn't have to deal with Mimi, and they would be together.

"Ms. Van Alen," Dr. Palmer said bringing Schuyler back to reality. "Your results came in. Apparently, your boyfriend wasn't as sterile as you thought he was. You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and great response, so far to this story. I have a poll up regarding a pairing. In addition, in future chapters after the baby's gender is revealed there will be another poll regarding the names for said child. I hope you all enjoy this next segment of **_**Our Little Miracle**_**.**

**Please review and vote,**

**M**

Chapter 2: Happy?

Jack Force was supposed to be happy. He was future valedictorian of his class, team captain of the school lacrosse and crew team: the golden boy. He had a beautiful girlfriend. No, Mimi was more than his girlfriend. She was his other half, as he was often told, she completed him. She made him who he was.

Jack sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about her: Schuyler Van Alen. Despite the fact that Mimi was supposed to be the woman of his dreams, he couldn't get Schuyler out his mind. Her long dark hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her slender body, her soft voice. He remembered the moments they spent together in the short time that they were together the conversations they had, the way he could share his inner most thoughts with her and not have to worry. And then there were the nights that they spent together. In their apartment, in Austria, where they were one. He thought they had something special, until she broke up with him.

He fell apart, literally. And he fell into Mimi's arms. He had felt a darkness that he hadn't let control him in awhile, a darkness that he hated but embraced because it embraced him. Unlike the light that always turned him down, he always had a place in the dark.

However, he wasn't happy. He still stared at her as she ate lunch that day with that stupid red blood of hers: Oliver. She looked like she lost weight since he last saw her, a lot of weight. She was refusing to eat some of Oliver's sandwich.

Interesting.

He didn't know what was so damn fascinating about her. Why he couldn't let go? He remembered getting up because he couldn't stand it anymore. Mimi, who was talking about her bonding dress with her friends, looked at him and said, "Jack, where are you going?"

He shrugged. "I'm getting an ice cream. Need a sugar rush, you want anything?"

Mimi scowled. Despite the fact that she didn't have to worry about gaining any weight because of her blue blood metabolism, she was ultra paranoid about it and her complexion right now do to the impending bonding. "No. None today. I'm a little sugared out. You'll be back soon though, won't you?"

"I will," he said.

He then walked over to by his sugar filled treat only he bumped into someone: Schuyler.

It was the first time he had really got a look at her up close since their breakup. He thought she looked skinny at the table, but she was downright gaunt. And so pale. Had she fed? She had to. Oliver was her boyfriend and familiar, surely they had performed the sacred kiss recently. Still he had to ask if she was okay, despite the fact that he didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. Only to forget her, which he knew was impossible.

She told him she was okay, but obviously she wasn't since she collapsed. Collapsed right into Jack's arms. It was too much for him. He could smell her. She still smelt the same, faintly of lavender. He felt her and was reminded of their last night in Austria. It was too much for him, he needed to forget about her because he needed to move on. Still, something made Jack carry her to the clinic, inform the doctor on call that she suffered from hypoglycemia, and be reassured that Schuyler was going to be okay before he went to his next class.

Mimi was not pleased to say the least. When they arrived home to change before the Committee meeting she cornered him. She had already changed for the meeting. She was dressed to kill in a dark charcoal dress with a cowl neck that showed off her figure, yet at the same time looked professional. "My, don't you look lovely," he said trying to calm what he knew was coming.

"Piper Crandall saw you getting ice cream today, Jack. Or should I say she saw you picking up that abomination."

Jack cringed. In the past few weeks Mimi had started referring to Schuyler as "that abomination". While it shouldn't have bothered Jack it did. After all, Schuyler betrayed him. There was no need defend her. She didn't care about him, he didn't care about her. Or he shouldn't care about her. Finally he sighed and said, "Mimi, Schuyler passed out. I took her to the clinic. What was I supposed to do leave her on the floor?"

"Yes," Mimi said. "That's what you were supposed to do. That red blood of hers would've taken care of her. And what's with calling her Schuyler now?"

Jack sighed. "Mimi, please, it's been a rough day."

Mimi frowned. "Jack, it's been a rough day for me too. Did you know that I had to call from Paris? They lost the design for my dress, I'm going to have to fly there this weekend. Then there's the fact that our bounding planner is too nosey for her own good and-"

"Enough," Jack said harshly. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Oh really," Mimi said sarcastically. "You really don't want to hear it. Well, maybe next time you can be there for me, help me out some."

Jack didn't say anything else. Instead, he grabbed Mimi's dress and threw it off of her. If he was paying close attention to Mimi's face at that moment, he would have noticed that the girl was smirking.

***

Committee meetings had been suspended since Lawrence Van Alen's untimely death in Brazil. It also didn't help that in addition to the regis dying, there were several other members of the Committee, several members of the Committee that had power who were gone.

In the past month, the remaining members of the Committee had tried to restructure themselves as much as possible. Meaning, the remaining members of the committee were trying to get Charles Force to rejoin them as regis. Charles wanted nothing to deal with it though. Absolutely nothing. The white vote had done a major blow to his already fragile ego and it appeared no one had changed his mind.

But apparently, something had changed since the Committee was having a meeting today.

Mimi and Jack arrived a bit late. Jack was slightly nervous about this; Mimi on the other hand was not. "They won't start it without us." She said as she slowly got back into her clothes.

"Uh, yeah, they will." Jack said as he pulled on his pants. "I know that you think you are center of the universe, my dear, but believe it or not you're not."

"Oh that's what you think," Mimi said putting on her Jimmy Choos. "Trust me, Jack, we'll be fine."

What Mimi didn't tell Jack though was that the meeting couldn't start until she was there, that she was the new regis.

To say the least, Jack was shocked when everyone stood up when Mimi and him entered the room and Mimi sat in his father's chair.

"Surprise," she sent via their mind link.

He raised an eyebrow. "Mimi, what's going on?"

"I'm father's proxy, that's what's going on, Jack. And since he wants nothing to do with the committee, I'm currently taking his place as regis. Now, I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I have a meeting I must attend to."

Mimi then took action. It was amazing how authoritative she was. Although, she was the queen bee at Duchesne, most people when they saw Mimi simply saw her as a dumb blonde because of the way she acted around the red bloods. But Mimi was anything but dumb. Sharp, cunning, and calculating, she was a force to be reckoned with. And she ran the Concave the same way she ran her clique at school: effortlessly.

After Mimi had gotten through the usual Committee procedures she turned her attention towards the Brazil Incident (as the remaining blue bloods had started to call it). "Obviously, my presence here is unexpected." She said, "The late regis was killed last month, along with some of our other brothers and sisters. I'm sure that everyone in this room wants answers that is why we are having this inquest today. It is the only way we can properly remedy this situation and get back to normalcy. That's why we're hearing testimony today because I assure you, as regis, I will get to the bottom of this."

She then proceeded to call witnesses. The first witness being Bliss Llewellyn. Although, Bliss was a friend of both Mimi's and Schuyler's, Jack didn't know her well. Sure, he helped her out when she took her first familiar, Jack went clubbing with her and Mimi occasionally, and the two of them had an occasional conversation, but they weren't close. Whenever he tried to focus on the girl and try to think about her in the past, Jack only got quick images of Bliss where she was Mimi's best friend and/or crony. Simply, Bliss was always in the background.

But today the redhead wasn't in the background. She was there front and center, seeing how both her stepmother and half-sister died, as well as her boyfriend, and was one of the first at the scene when Lawrence died.

Mimi looked at her, "Your name please."

"Bliss Llewellyn, daughter of Forsyth and Charlotte Llewellyn."

"Do you hold swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

Bliss nodded her head.

Mimi then proceeded to question her. "Can you tell us what happened when you were in Rio de Janeiro?"

Bliss then proceeded to tell them what everyone knew. Like the rest of the Committee, Bliss and her family had been called to Rio to deal with the situation there. And like for everyone else, the trip ended in disaster for Bliss. Except instead of her despair being ambushed at that awful dinner party, she had come across Dylan and Lawrence's bodies.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at Bliss. "Ms. Llewellyn, I'm sorry I have to ask this, but why were you there at the scene of the late regis's death? Shouldn't you have been at dinner with your parents?"

Bliss sighed. "I don't know how I got there, okay? I think I was having some flashback or something. The point is, when I was there, Dylan and Lawrence were dead."

"Yes," Mimi said. "I understand they were dead. But was there anyone else at the scene of the crime, anyone else who could fill us in on what happen?"

Bliss took a deep breath. "Yes, Schuyler was there. Schuyler Van Alen was there and Oliver Hazard-Perry. They told me what happened. They-"

"That will be all Ms. Llewellyn," Mimi said simply dismissing her friend. As soon as Bliss was off the witness stand Mimi smirked and said, "Ms. Van Alen if you would step up, please, I'd like to question you."

As Schuyler walked up to the stand, Jack noticed something was off. Although, the girl's color had returned, somewhat, there was something weird about her. Schuyler looked nervous; it was as if her mind was somewhere else. And Jack could not help but notice that she stole the occasional glance at him. He then tried to read her mind only he found that she was using all her power to block him.

Mimi's questions, though, distracted him soon enough. She didn't even start off trying to be kind, she immediately cut to the jugular. "What were you doing in Brazil, Ms. Van Alen? You are a junior committee member and were no terms invited to attend the Brazilian conference."

Schuyler frowned. "I was there because I needed to help Lawrence."

"Right," Mimi said. "Lawrence Van Alen, the late regis, needed help from a little half blood like you."

Schuyler glared at Mimi.

Mimi smirked. "Well, you are a half blood, Van Alen. A _dimidium cognatus _to be correct. Lawrence Van Alen was an emortal, a shape shifter, with much more knowledge than you could ever have in your short life. Surely, he'd be able to protect himself."

Schuyler glared at Mimi. "That might be so, but I just needed to help."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But just amuse me, how could you have helped Lawrence? I always have been interested in knowing the powers that a half blood could have."

Something was wrong. Mimi was up to something. She knew something about Schuyler that Jack didn't know. It was all making sense now, she had planned this. Somehow. Jack didn't know what to do though. He was ill prepared for the whole situation.

Schuyler sighed. "I have the same powers most blue bloods have. Increased speed, telepathy, heightened use of the senses, the usual sort of thing."

"I'm just curious," Mimi said. "What is your form when you use the _mutatio."_

Schuyler sighed. "I'm a shape shifter."

There was a gasp within the crowd. Shape shifter blue bloods were rare. There had only been two so far in their history: the late Lawrence Van Alen and his comatose daughter, Allegra. Of course, shifting was a common power amongst silver bloods. And since most people were skeptical about Schuyler Van Alen to begin with, Jack could begin to hear members that perhaps the girl was the silver blood.

That was preposterous though. Jack knew Schuyler could never be a silver blood. She was too gentle, too loving, too good.

Mimi wanting to further this point even more said. "Ms. Van Alen, you said a silver blood possessed Mr. Ward and that your grandfather was killed because he killed Mr. Ward, believing him to be possessed."

"Yes," Schuyler said. "That is correct."

Mimi smiled, obviously this was going her way. "Now please inform those who do not have access to their memories yet the common traits of a silver blood."

Schuyler sighed. "They are like us only stronger, they're shape shifters, insane."

Mimi looked at Schuyler amused, "You said shape shifters, didn't you?"

"Yes," Schuyler said, "But-"

Mimi cut her off. "You know Ms. Van Alen, if I didn't know better I would say you have traits that are eerily similar to a silver blood. You can change forms, you have unbelievable powers despite the fact that you are only a half blood. And it is even more interesting that you were at the site of your grandfather death. I'm afraid I can't help but feel suspicious of you. And since it is my duty as regis, I think we're going to have to explore this issue further."

"What issue?" Schuyler asked.

"Whether you killed your grandfather and are an abomination." Mimi said, "That's what we need to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I finally did manage to get the poll up. So if you want your say in who the sexy Kingsley Martin will be paired with vote, it will be opened until the baby's gender is revealed.**

**Thanks for reading and review,**

**M**

Chapter 3: Overwhelmed

Schuyler was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe Mimi Force could make her day anymore stressful than it already was, but then again Mimi Force was Mimi Force.

She tried to block out the meeting for the most part she needed to focus on the baby. Her baby and Jack's.

She still couldn't believe that she had a living, breathing being growing inside of her that she and Jack created. She honestly didn't know how she was going to get through the next few months, let alone the rest of her life, carrying their child.

She was only fifteen with limited funds, and was practically homeless since she had been living with the Hazard-Perrys after she left the Forces' townhouse. There was also the fact that the silver bloods were running rampant around the world and were always trying to eat her and now she was accused of being one by her baby's aunt/future stepmother.

Schuyler grimaced at the thought that Mimi Force could be her unborn child's stepmother. It disgusted her. She didn't want her child anywhere near the woman. She only wanted to raise her child with Jack who was oblivious to her.

It was strange how things changed. A year ago she could have cared less if Jack Force noticed her or not. And even a month ago she would have been happy, ecstatic even, at the blank look Jack shot her when her eyes met his. But now Schuyler was upset that Jack wasn't giving her the time of day. All because of one thing: their child.

She still knew, deep down inside, that being pregnant with Jack's child wasn't going to make the situation better. Jack still belonged to Mimi, like it or not, and more than likely than not Schuyler was going to be raising this child alone.

Although, if Mimi had it her way she wouldn't be raising her child at all. Both Schuyler and the baby would be dead. It infuriated her that Mimi had accused her of being a silver blood that she wanted to have a trial in order to burn Schuyler's blood all because she was jealous of Schuyler's now non-existent relationship with Jack. Didn't Mimi realize that she won? Schuyler had given up Jack so that he could live. But she wasn't going to give up now. She wasn't going to let Mimi Force have the chance to destroy her. However, leaving the court was going to be difficult.

Unlike Mimi, when she was accused of harboring a silver blood, Schuyler did not have Charles Force to allow her stay in the comforts of home while she waited to be tried. Rather, Schuyler knew that she would be held in one of the cells that laid at the bottom of the tower.

She was not going to let that happen though if she had the power. She had to protect her child.

It was strange, how ones priorities could change in less than a day. Less than a day ago she didn't know she was pregnant, she didn't have anyone who depended on her. She wouldn't have fought Mimi Force as hard as she was planning to. But things were different now. She was not only responsible for herself, but for someone else.

However, Schuyler didn't have a clue how she was going to get out of this one. The only thing she could possibly think was running out of the room using her powers, but she doubted she would that successful given the fact everyone in the room was a blue blood. Besides, she had the baby to worry about. She needed to protect him/her with her life that was her first priority.

Mimi looked at Schuyler. "Until trial, you will be residing in one of the cells at the bottom of the tower."

"Wait," a voice said interrupting the blonde.

It was a voice Schuyler knew only so well: Jack's.

Mimi glared icily at her brother. "Abbadon, this does not concern you. And if you do have something to say about Ms. Van Alen's case it must wait till she goes to trial. Those are the rules."

"Regis," Jack said. "I must say, won't the red bloods be suspicious when Ms. Van Alen does not attend school."

Mimi scowled at him. "We can deal with the red bloods, Abbadon."

"Yes," Jack said. "But won't that be time consuming and cost us a good deal of funds? Funds that could be used better elsewhere. Wouldn't it be better if Ms. Van Alen continued her life as normal? Maybe we have her pay some bail of some kind in order to ensure that she resides in New York until after the trial."

The crowd murmured in agreement with Jack's suggestion. It was much more logical than Mimi's lock Schuyler three thousand feet underground scheme. Besides, even those who were adamant that Schuyler stayed behind bars knew that the girl couldn't afford the bail.

Mimi sighed. It was obvious she was trapped. Schuyler could've kissed Jack then even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to pay any sort of bail that Mimi set. But perhaps Oliver-

No, that wouldn't be right.

But right now Schuyler wasn't in the mood for right or wrong she had to protect her child.

"Fine," Mimi finally said. "Bail is set for five million dollars. Until then, Ms. Van Alen will be held below. Bail may be paid to the head conduit in the Repository."

Mimi then promptly adjourned the meeting, obviously to cool down with a trip to Barney's. Jack on the other hand just stood there staring at her eerily.

She knew he was trying to get into her head. He had been trying to get into it earlier, but she wasn't going to have it. She didn't have a lot of time to think about though because a few minutes later two bulky looking conduits and a blue blood took her down to the holding cells that laid miles under the ground.

Thirty minutes later Schuyler felt like she was back in time. The cells had obviously not been cared by the looks and smells of them. She really needed to get out of here. She had to get five million dollars. The problem was though, that she wasn't allowed her phone call yet. The Regis, according to Horace Van Horn (the blue blood who lead Schuyler to her cell, and head of the security subcommittee), hadn't said whether or not she wanted Schuyler to have access to phone. So in other words, Schuyler was screwed.

That was until he came into the room.

Jack looked her and said, "I'm sorry. I've paid your bail, you should be released soon, it was the least I could do. I know you're not a silver blood, Schuyler. Mimi was out of line."

"When isn't she," Schuyler huffed. Thinking about all the other times Mimi had made her life a living hell and would probably continue making Schuyler's life a living hell. All because of Jack, Schuyler couldn't help but grimace thinking about what Mimi would do if she found about the baby.

Jack sighed. "She's not that bad. She just has her moments."

"Moments!" Schuyler said outraged. "I gave her pass for almost killing me that day in the Repository, Jack. I've-I've tried getting along with her. I've done everything in my power to play nice with her. And she accused me of being an abomination, I have to endure a trial because of her."

Jack sighed. "I'll fix this. I promise you."

Schuyler shook her head. "Just get me out of this jail cell, after that you don't need to help me Jack. You can't help me."

"Yes," Jack said. "I can. Schuyler, you need to trust me. I know things didn't work out between us, but I can get you out this."

Schuyler just shook her head. "No. It's not right. You have other priorities, your relationship with Mimi for one."

"Miss," a pale looking conduit said interrupting her. "The head conduit received your bail, you're free to go."

"Thank you," Schuyler said as the conduit opened the door. She then turned to Jack and said, "I don't want you to think about me anymore, you've done enough. Thank you."

Jack sighed. "Schuyler, this isn't over."

"It is," Schuyler said. "At least for today. Now, you can tell that stupid sister of yours that I'm going home to be with _my _boyfriend. She has nothing to worry about. You didn't even pay my bail, it was simply a loan. Oliver will be paying you back tomorrow."

Jack sighed. "Schuyler."

"No." Schuyler said. She then gave him a pleading look. "Jack, just please stay out of this. If you care about me you'll let me handle this and let me go home."

"You can go home," Jack said, "But I want to talk. Tomorrow."

Schuyler sighed and nodded her head. However, she knew there would be no tomorrow. Because this was the last time she was ever going to see Jack.

She was going to run away. However, she wasn't going to do this alone. She needed to call Oliver. She didn't want to call him, to put him in this danger. But out of everyone Schuyler knew, Oliver was the most qualified to help her. Actually, Jack was the most qualified to help her. But Schuyler didn't think it would be wise getting him involved. Besides, by keeping him out of her life she would keep him safe. And she needed to keep her baby's father safe.

When she called Oliver she said quickly into the phone, "Pack all my stuff and get as much cash as you can get, we need to leave. I'll meet you at JFK."

Oliver was obviously shocked with either the authorities or frantic tone of her voice. Schuyler didn't care. She just needed to disappear and Ollie would help her disappear.

The ride to the airport took about fifteen minutes via taxi. Oliver was already there when Schuyler arrived. It amazed her that even though he was human, he got there faster than her. He had everything packed, not that there was much. When he saw her he said, "How do you feel about going to Texas for awhile I hear they have amazing pecans?"

Schuyler looked at him, "Texas?"

Oliver whispered in her ear. "I didn't think it would be wise to crack out the passports yet. Besides, when we get to Texas we're closer to Mexico."

Schuyler nodded. "Where to in Texas?"

"Houston," Oliver said. "Our flight leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Good. That leaves me with just enough time to get through security and change our appearances."

***

The flight from New York to Houston took about five and a half hours. They road in coach and the trip was filled with turbulence. In fact, the ride was so bumpy that Schuyler ended up throwing up. Luckily, she threw up when she was in the bathroom, but still. The flight was miserable.

Oliver and her really didn't talk much throughout the trip. They really hadn't talked much since Schuyler had made him change into the clothing she bought him at one of the souvenir shops at the airport. Although, Oliver looked at her with aghast when she told him to put on the I heart New York shirt, Met baseball cap, and square style glasses she picked out for him to wear. It was so not him, which meant it was perfect. Unlike Schuyler, who had changed her ethereal appearance to looking like your average Plain Jane, Oliver did not have the ability to switch forms. And since they were at an airport, they did not have many options on changing his appearance until they reached Houston. Besides the change in clothes really did wonders for Oliver. No one would suspect the nonconformist artsy boy would be dressing like your average tourist.

"We'll be landing soon," Oliver said to her as the plane began to make its descent into Houston.

Schuyler sighed. She honestly, didn't want the plane to land. She didn't want to explain to Oliver what was going on. That she was pregnant.

She didn't know how he was going to react. Oliver was her best friend and was in love with her. How was he going to accept the fact that she was growing another man's child in her womb. Jack's child.

Just thinking about him made Schuyler's heart ache. Despite all the things she had done to him, he came threw to her and their child today. If it wasn't for him she would have been stuck in that cell. And probably knowing Mimi, Schuyler would have mysteriously disappeared in the next few days never to be seen again.

In a weird way Schuyler felt bad about running away. Jack had put a lot on the line when he argued to get bail for her. And then he actually paid for it too. She knew he would be punished. Maybe not by the Committee, but Mimi would certainly make sure she squirmed.

It was the last thing she wanted to happen to him.

But Jack wasn't her top priority right now. She had their baby to worry about. A baby that she knew Mimi Force would destroy if she got her hands on the child. And Schuyler knew that if Jack knew about their child he would want her to protect the baby regardless of the circumstances. At least, if Jack was the person Schuyler thought he was.

When the plane had eventually landed, Schuyler and Oliver hastily checked into a cheap hotel near the airport. They would plan things further tomorrow, but right now both of them were extremely tired and Oliver wanted answers.

Oliver looked at Schuyler expectantly. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Schuyler sighed. "Mimi Force has accused me of being an abomination."

Oliver sighed, "Doesn't she do that like every day?"

Schuyler nodded. "But she wasn't regis until today."

"Regis?" Oliver said. "Mimi is regis, you can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious," Schuyler said. "The bitch is now regis and she's accused me of murdering my grandfather. There's supposed to be a trial and everything. Only I left."

Oliver nodded. "Well, I can understand why you left. But Schuyler, you could defend yourself. Your strong, you shouldn't uproot your life just because of Mimi Force."

Schuyler sighed. "I'm not uprooting just my own life, Oliver. I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Once again thanks for the reviews. **

**Keep them coming,**

**M**

Chapter 4: Retribution

Jack Force sighed heavily as he entered his father's townhouse. He was angry. Beyond angry. In fact, Jack needed to get his emotions in control before Mimi came home.

He couldn't believe that she accused Schuyler of being a silver blood. And she did it methodically. It angered him. It made him want to destroy her. However, Jack knew he needed to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was to be overly agitated when Mimi returned from Barney's.

He needed to plan. He needed to help Schuyler.

Schuyler. He couldn't but remember her face when he talked to her in the jail cell earlier in the day. She looked worn out, like she had given up on him. But then again, he couldn't blame her for wanting to live simple life with Oliver over a complicated life with him.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't help her get out of this mess. She deserved someone to help her, despite all the stuff she had done to them.

Jack really didn't understand why he still cared about her. Loved her even. She had denounced him time after time. In fact, she made it very clear today when he talked to her that her boyfriend was Oliver, but something innately told him that he needed to protect the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Jack decided to go into his father's study. Although, Charles refused to go to the meeting, perhaps he could give Jack some insight into how to deal with Mimi. After all, Charles wouldn't think Schuyler was a silver blood? Even though Charles resented Schuyler, Jack didn't think he hated her. Why would he have brought Schuyler into his house if he did?

Jack knocked on the study. Charles immediately let him in. "Ah, Abbadon, how are you doing son?"

Jack sighed. "Father, I need to talk to you. It's about Schuyler."

"The Van Alen girl," Charles frowned. "I thought you were over her, Jack. Ready to commit yourself to Azrael."

"I am ready to commit myself to Mimi," Jack said. "However, what she is doing to Schuyler right now is deplorable."

Charles raised one of his eyebrows. "Deplorable? What are you talking about, Jack? Is Mimi bullying the girl, because I can't say I blame her."

Jack sighed. "It's more than that, Father. Mimi has used your position in order to accuse Schuyler of being an abomination."

Charles sighed. "Jack, why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Jack said, "you could do something about this. Fix it. The council needs you father."

His father shook his head, "The council doesn't need me or want me. They made that perfectly clear when they made Lawrence regis. I will not interfere with the Van Alen girl's situation . If she is not an abomination, she'll be released for sure."

Jack couldn't believe how nonchalant Charles was about the subject. Schuyler's life was at stake. Despite Charles belief that justice would be carried out accordingly, Jack knew his sister and she would do her damn hardest to make sure Schuyler burned.

"Now, Abbadon, if that's all," Charles said. "Would you please leave, I need to go over these documents. I have a very important meeting tomorrow and I can't very well chit chat with you the entire night."

Jack sighed, knowing he was dismissed, and knowing that Charles wasn't going to help him at all. If he was going to get help from Schuyler, he was going to have to help her himself.

***

He was waiting for her in the parlor when she came home. She had practically cleared out Barney's. Bag after bag was carried by the servants into their luxurious home. Mimi glared at him when she saw him.

She sent him a message via telepathy, "My room, now!"

Jack ignored her. Instead, he took a sip of his drink of his father's best vodka. It was too bad that he couldn't get drunk off the booze.

Mimi sighed and said out loud this time, "Jack, we need to talk. Now."

Jack smirked at her. "Yes, we need to talk. But we're going to talk in here. We are not going into the bedroom tonight or anytime soon."

Mimi frowned for a minute before smirking and said, "Who says I want to sleep with you tonight, Abbadon? You made me an idiot in front of the Committee. On my first day as regis, nonetheless."

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm glad we agree on something, Azrael. As for embarrassing you, I'm sorry. I was just doing what I thought was for the greater good."

Mimi glared at him. "The best thing for the greater good, Jack, would have been for that girl to rot in jail. She could attack us at any time."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Mimi, both you and I know Schuyler is the furthest thing from a silver blood."

"Is she?" Mimi replied. "You and I both know she's a freak of nature, Jack. She contains powers that silver bloods have, her reason for being in Rio didn't make any sense."

"She was trying to help out Lawrence," Jack said. "That's what she does, help people."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Please. You really believe that. That she wanted to help Lawrence? God, you're worst off than I thought."

"If you're implying that I am in love with the girl that is not the case." Jack said. "We ended our relationship, Mimi. And despite the fact that I cared for Schuyler, loved her at one point, she chose to be with Oliver Hazard-Perry. I've moved on and so has she. Isn't the fact that we're bonding this summer enough proof for you?"

"No. It's not." Mimi said, "I see the way you look at her, Jack. The way you defended her today. You picked the bitch up for fuck's sake when she passed out at school today. If you were over her you'd treat her like the scum she is!"

Jack did something he never thought he would do then. He slapped his sister. Hard. Now Jack, himself, wasn't a violent man. However, his alter ego, Abbadon, was fueled by violence. Violence, sex, and revenge to be exact. It was dangerous being the angel of destruction and personally Jack hated his heritage. While he could usually control his temper there were times where he lost complete control, like now. And like this afternoon when he slept with Mimi.

Sometimes, Jack truly disgusted himself.

Mimi looked at him and hissed out, "Typical. I knew you would defend her. But you know what, Jack, it really doesn't matter. At the end of the day you'll come back to me. You can't help it, you can't control yourself."

"I can control myself," Jack hissed.

"Really," Mimi said. "You think you can? Then explain that slap, Abbadon."

Jack glared at her, "I slapped you because you deserved it. But you can guarantee I won't lay a hand on you again, Mimi. You disgust me."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, whatever. We'll see after the bonding. Anyway, if all you're going to do is make idle threats, I might as well go up to my room. If you stop acting childish you're more welcome to join me."

She then walked off, leaving Jack alone to brood. Closing his eyes, Jack tried to find some sort of memory of Mimi that brought happiness so he wouldn't want to strangle her right now. However, all his memories with Mimi were mixed. Even at there best, Mimi and Jack were tumultuous.

If there was any memory of them being together that would make him want to smile it would be at their first bonding, in Venice. Although, they fought briefly that day, for the most part it had been perfect. Mimi was downright gorgeous in the simple white dress she wore and their vows were true. However, that was thousands and thousands of years ago and since then, their relationship had been steadily declining, despite the fact that the two of them never admitted this to themselves. Although, they had not broken their bond officially, there were times that Jack felt so distant from Mimi he truly had to wonder if she was his other half. This, not surprisingly, happened when he was in the presence of Schuyler Van Alen.

But Jack knew he was meant to be with Mimi, good times and bad. However, that didn't mean he had to be with Mimi 24/7 or have to like her.

In fact, if there was anything to describe his feelings right now for Mimi it was pure hatred and annoyance which were not supposed to be the sort of feelings that you had for your other half.

Something had definitely changed between them. Was it Schuyler? Jack knew it was her partially, but it was something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on exactly on what it was, but whatever it was it was big.

He was pondering about this when Mimi entered the room with a scowl on her face. "You must be really happy with yourself, Jack."

"What," he said.

"Schuyler Van Alen is not at that Red Blood's mansion. Furthermore, that red blood isn't there. She's left town, Jack. And it's your fault."

***

The Committee held an emergency meeting that night. Jack didn't really see what the point of the meeting was. Schuyler was long gone. And in a way he was glad, even though it was extremely foolish of her to runaway like that, and Jack lost five million dollars (not that he cared, but whatever).

There was a general sense of annoyance within the room when Mimi started the meeting. Blue bloods were very social people. And committee meetings were not meant for night, unless of course, it was the Four Hundred Ball. Now that was an entire different case. However, the meeting tonight involved no glamorous dresses, or luxurious five course dinners. Rather, it involved an angry Mimi Force dictating the council that they had to do something about Schuyler Van Alen.

"I told you that girl was a menace," she said. "You people should have listened to me and never gave her bail, who knows what sort of havoc she is causing now."

Most of the blue bloods shrugged. All of them knew, from past experiences, that there was no use arguing with an angry Mimi. Azrael always got I the last word, both in the past and in the present. And no one could say anything until she got finished.

At least most people knew not to say something, Kingsley Martin, however, decided to interrupt Mimi's speech about how everyone besides her was stupid for letting Schuyler run away.

"You know, Azrael, I disagree with you. I actually think it's a good thing Van Alen's gone."

Mimi glared at him, "Of course, you would think that, Martin. She's one of your kind."

Kingsley laughed, "Remember, Regis, I am a reformed silver blood and a venator. I hardly think that I would be defending Ms. Van Alen. After all, I'm not your boy, Abbadon."

Mimi glared at Kingsley. At least that was one thing she and Jack had in common, their mutual hatred of the young venator. Despite the fact that Mimi had been infatuated by Kingsley's bad boyish looks and attitude, after her incident with blowing up the Repository and almost being burned in Venice her feelings had changed dramatically.

"Venator Martin," Mimi hissed. "Now is not the time to talk about my personal life. If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, I want you to shut up so we can continue the meeting."

Kingsley smirked at Mimi. "I do have something to say. I don't think Van Alen's a problem. If she is a silver blood she's going to be laying low for awhile and she won't be near us, so there isn't going to be any danger. Besides, if Van Alen does act up it will be easy to catch her. And believe me, when you're an active silver blood, it's hard not to act upon your impulses."

Mimi glared at him, "Well, you seem to be doing fine. Not acting up at all."

Kingsley sighed, "Years of work and regret, Azrael."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, basically what you're saying is that we do nothing but wait."

"Yes," Kingsley said, "That's what I'm saying. It would be a waste of our resources to search for the girl with her shape shifting abilities and all. And besides if Van Alen is a silver blood she'll mess up. Trust me."

Jack wasn't about to trust Kingsley. But he liked his idea, because it would allow Schuyler a life of freedom.

A life she deserved.

The Committee appeared to like the idea Kingsley suggested: out of sight out of harm. If Schuyler Van Alen didn't attack anyone and wasn't sighted, the girl was free. Free for now at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Good news, I finished my original novel so now I have a little more leeway in updates. A new poll is up regarding the baby's name. However, I would advise if you're spoiler wary not to vote until you finish reading this chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing and please review more (they make me update faster),**

**M**

Chapter 5: Surprise!

Oliver stared at Schuyler. And stared. Finally he said, "You're joking, right. You pregnant? No that can't be. You're a vampire and a virgin, that's impossible."

Schuyler shook her head. "I might be a vampire, half vampire to be precise, but I'm no virgin, Ollie. And I am definitely having a baby."

Oliver paled. "Please tell me it isn't his."

Schuyler sighed. "Ollie, it is. It is Jack's baby."

Oliver placed his hands on his head. "This isn't right, Sky. You can't be knocked up with his kid."

Schuyler sighed. "Dr. Palmer ran blood work on me when I passed out at school earlier today, Ollie. There's no doubt about it I'm having a baby."

"Are you having it," Oliver said. "You do know you have options, options that you might want to act on given the circumstances.

Schuyler sighed. She knew abortion was a logical choice given the circumstances and complications of her pregnancy, but she just couldn't do it. She wanted this child, so much. She knew that she might be selfish, given the fact that she would probably be on the run for the rest of her life. But the minute she found out about her child all she felt for it was love. It didn't necessary mean that Schuyler wasn't nervous at the prospect of raising her child alone, or that she wasn't aware of the hardships of single parenthood. She knew that she was the only one who would be able to provide for this baby. Maybe not financially, but with love and she knew about his/her heritage. Something, no adopted parents would know and for that matter would therefore not be able to raise her child.

Oliver sighed. "You're keeping it aren't you?"

Schuyler nodded. "I have to. It's hard to explain, I feel connected to him or her."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Does Force know?"

Schuyler sighed. "No. And he won't. Ever. It's too dangerous."

"I'll say," Oliver said. "Abbadon, angel of destruction, he'd make a terrible father."

Schuyler glared at him. "Don't speak ill about Jack, Oliver. If it was up to me he would know about the baby. However, I also have his sister to deal with."

"Ah, the illustrious Mimi Force. Yes, she would probably eat your child. Raw meat is her thing, isn't it?"

Schuyler had to laugh at that. Although, deep down inside she knew Oliver's joke was more serious than she would like. "Yes, that about sums Mimi up. Now, Ollie, you have an out. You can leave right now, go home. Tell them, I used the glom to drag you to the airport and steal your money if you don't want to help me. I can handle being here on my own, I think."

Oliver shook his head. "No. I'm here to stay. You're my best friend, Sky, the love of my life."

Schuyler shook her head. "No. I'm no the love of your life, Ollie. That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked at her. "We've been through this already, Sky. The sacred kiss makes no difference, I'm yours. You've always had my heart."

Schuyler looked and sighed. "Oliver, you've changed. Your love for me has changed because of the kiss. Before you felt the same way I did for you but now-"

He looked at her. "Sky, I've always loved you. Seriously. The sacred kiss only deepened my feelings for you."

Schuyler closed her eyes. "You said the kiss deepened your feelings. What you probably felt for me before we did it was what I felt for you: a crush."

Oliver smiled, "You had a crush on me?"

Schuyler took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. "Yes, I had a crush on you Ollie for a long time. And for a long time I didn't know how to deal with it, you are my best friend for God's sake, and then Jack and I started talking to each other and I started to fall in love with him."

Oliver looked at her, "But you broke up with him because of me."

"No." Schuyler said. "You were only part of the reason why I broke up with him. I didn't breakup with Jack because I didn't love him, Oliver. I broke up to protect him."

It then dawned on Oliver what Schuyler just said. His hazel eyes focused on her with disbelief, "So, you didn't break up with him because of us? I thought you said you loved me when we were in Rio together."

"I do love you," Schuyler said starting to feel nauseous (although, she was pretty sure the nausea wasn't from her pregnancy). "But as I've been telling you, Ollie, my feelings for you aren't the same as they are for Jack."

Oliver shook his head. "Schuyler. No. You're just confused. It's the hormones. We can work, trust me."

Schuyler looked at him sadly, "Ollie, I'm pretty sure it's not the hormones. I thought we could work, but I just don't think it's going to be possible."

"Do you think maybe in the future," Ollie said ever devoted to Schuyler.

Schuyler sighed. "I don't think so, but never say never."

"What about we reevaluate in six months," Oliver said ignoring her dismal attitude. "Feelings do change, Sky, and in six months you might be ready."

Schuyler smiled sadly. She doubted she'd ever get over Jack Force, but at the same time this would be the easy way to let Oliver down. In six months he could get over her, especially if they didn't perform the sacred kiss anymore. "I think your idea is a good compromise. However, I have one amendment I'd like to add to it."

"And that is," Oliver said.

"I'm no longer going to perform the sacred kiss with you." Schuyler said, "And before you start, Ollie, both of us need to be objective about our feelings. Like it or not, the kiss does cloud your judgment."

Oliver sighed. "You do make a valid point. However, what about the baby? You're going to have to feed more now, that your carrying a vampire child."

Schuyler sighed. "I'll be able to get a couple of familiars, even if I have to pick random guys off the street."

Oliver said, "Well, I don't really like it. Sky, maybe we should start the sans sacred kiss thing after you've given birth."

Schuyler looked at him. "Look, Oliver, I understand where you're coming from, but it would be better to start our arrangement sooner than later. But if I do need some blood, would you still consider it?"

"Absolutely," Oliver said. "Now let' s talk about what we're going to do."

***

Two weeks later Schuyler was walking into an OBGYN office in The Woodlands, a northeastern suburb of Houston. Although, a bit out of their current price range, Dr. Hyman was highly recommended for high risk pregnancies. Considering that Schuyler was a half blood vampire carrying the baby of another vampire, the pregnancy was going to be a bit high risk. Although, Dr. Hyman didn't know about the vampire thing, she could still deal with several of the possible complications.

Schuyler, herself, was apprehensive about the appointment, despite the fact that Oliver told her everything was going to be okay. She was currently going by the name, Brenda Allen. Brenda was a tall voluptuous blonde around the age of twenty-five who looked like your average Texan in washed out jeans and a tight bright red t-shirt. No one would ever expect that she was Schuyler Van Alen.

Likewise, no one would expect the now redheaded Oliver Hazard-Perry to be Oliver Hazard-Perry. With more time and resources, since they arrived in Houston, they had been able to create him a new identity as Schuyler's, or Brenda's brother, Brian.

"Hello, Mrs. Allen and Mr. Fox." The doctor said observing them.

Dr. Hyman was a woman in her mid to late forties. She had short blonde hair that was graying, strangely she reminded Schuyler vaguely of Cordelia . "Ms. Allen," she said looking at her, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Schuyler said. "I think I'm about eight weeks along. My mother had both high risk pregnancies with my both of us. She died in childbirth with my brother, so I thought it would be best to come to you in case it's a genetic thing."

Dr. Hyman nodded and turned her attention towards Oliver. "You're Mrs. Allen's brother?"

Oliver nodded, "Yes. Brenda's husband couldn't be here, he's dead."

"Oh, my regrets to your family," the doctor said. "Well, I'm going to want to run some tests. One of them being a CVS. In addition to indicating any complications with your pregnancy, the test will also identify the child's gender. Do you wish to find that out, Mrs. Allen?"

Schuyler smiled. She would know what her baby's gender was. This was unexpected and it made the situation feel a lot more real. "Yes," Schuyler said, "I do."

Oliver laughed, "Brenda, are you sure? Don't you want to be surprised?"

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "I've had enough surprises, Brian. Besides, this will allow me to know if I can only buy blue or pink clothes. It will make me stay on budget."

The doctor laughed. "That's a good reason as any to want to know the gender. In addition to this, I am also planning on performing an ultrasound today. I'm sure everything will fine, but you were good to come to me as a precaution."

They did the CVS first. Schuyler was halfway scared of the procedure because it did have some risks. However, Dr. Hyman and Oliver convinced her that the risks were inconsequential when it came to the overall health of the baby. While, Dr. Hyman was having tests ran on the samples she collected from Schuyler, she performed an ultrasound.

As she covered Schuyler's stomach with the cold goop that was needed in order to do the ultrasound, Schuyler couldn't help but think yet again that this was really happening. That she was really having a baby. It still felt so surreal, but right. The only thing she wished was that Jack was there. She wanted to experience everything with him. She knew that if he knew about their child, he would be just as interested as her. He would love this baby.

"Oh," Dr. Hyman said as an image appeared onto the machine. "There's the baby. It looks fine, Mrs. Allen. Perfectly average for eight weeks, the heart's beating nicely. There's nothing I can see wrong from here, hopefully the results of the CVS will be the same. "

Schuyler nodded. But she didn't look at the woman. Instead, her eyes were locked at the image that appeared on the screen. That small blurb that was her child. "It really is a miracle, isn't it?" she said to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is." Dr. Hyman said. "Every single pregnancy is. Now, I'll be getting your test results if you would excuse me please."

When she was gone Schuyler turned to Oliver and said, "Did you see it? Did you see my baby?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I saw it."

It was obvious that up until this point Oliver had not really grasped that Schuyler really was pregnant. But there it was Jack Force's baby growing in her womb. No, it was her baby too. He had to remind himself this, otherwise it was too painful. Still, despite this, when Oliver saw the child, despite it's small minute size on that screen, he knew that his relationship with Schuyler was forever changed.

A few minutes later Dr. Hyman was back with a smile on her face, "Well, there are no problems so far. Everything looks good to go. However, I did notice that both you and your baby boy have a rare blood type so I put that in my records for future reference."

"Wait," Schuyler said. "Did you say it's a he?"

"Yes," Dr. Hyman said with a smile. "You're having a son Mrs. Allen."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews. And if you've haven't yet, vote.**

**M  
**

Chapter 6: Delayed

_Two and a half months later_

Jack Force was flipping through the fall course catalog for Columbia University. Since he and Mimi were supposed to be bonded this summer, both of them decided to graduate Duchesne early and attend their respected colleges (Jack at Columbia, Mimi at Parsons School of Design).

However, things had somewhat changed. Since Mimi's ambush on Schuyler and their subsequent falling out, the bonding had been postponed to December. Surprisingly, Mimi was alright with the delay. Mainly, because the dress designers in Paris had lost the designs of the one of a kind bonding dress that Mimi wanted.

Still, regardless of whether or not they were being bonded August or December, they were still going through with the bond despite their differences for each other.

Mimi rolled her eyes at her brother, "I don't understand why you're looking at that old thing with interest. It's not like you don't already have a dozen degrees already."

Jack shrugged. "Each time's different, Mimi. Aren't you supposed to be in Paris right now?"

Mimi glared at him. "No. That's not until next week. You don't pay attention to me at all, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I do too. I remembered the trip to Paris."

Mimi said, "You really need to get over this petty grudge you have on me, Jack. We're going to be bonded in a little more than four months. I would like that day to be a happy day."

Jack responded. "It will be happy. Aren't all your bonding days happy?"

Mimi smiled. "Yes, they all are. But I want this one to be our best. I think we deserve to be happy with all we went through this cycle."

Jack wanted to say he didn't want her to be happy, that he thought she was an awful person for what she did to Schuyler, but he didn't say anything.

"Besides," Mimi said ignoring Jack's silence. "This is the first time that I'll be regis when we're bonded. That makes it extra special."

Sure, extra special because Mimi could be extra controlling, Jack thought rolling his eyes.

"Don't be that way, Jack." Mimi said scowling at him. "Don't take the joy out of this special day for me."

"I'm not," Jack said.

"God damn it," Mimi said exploding. "You're still mad at me about that abomination, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mimi." Jack said.

Mimi sighed. "Whatever. I need to change to go to Barney's to pick up my dress for our engagement party. You do realize that's tonight, don't you, Jack?"

"Of course, darling," Jack said.

Mimi groaned. "Good. I'll see you then."

Jack frowned and got back looking at courses.

***

The engagement party for the bonding of Benjamin and Madeline Force took place at The Plaza hotel. The classic hotel had recently been renovated and was the perfect place for a party, at least in Mimi's opinion.

Today Mimi was wearing a dark purple cocktail dress with Swarovski crystals sprayed across the bodice. It was very modern, very risqué, yet at the same time it regal: it was pure Mimi.

She looked great and she knew it too. Smiling at Jack she said, "You like what you see, don't you?"

Jack merely nodded. She did look nice, fabulous even. But he still couldn't help but think she didn't look as good as Schuyler did the night of the Four Hundred Ball in Allegra's dress. She outshined everyone.

For the past few months Jack tried to forget Schuyler as much as possible, but except for his feelings for the raven headed beauty decreasing they only intensified. He didn't understand why, she wasn't here to tempt him, but every single day he thought more and more about her and less about Mimi.

He was lost in his thoughts for a moment when a tall redhead blue blood walked up to him, "Jack, are you okay?"

It was Bliss Llewellyn dressed in a form fitting emerald green dress. She was Mimi's best friend and maid of honor, but interesting enough Bliss was Schuyler's friend as well.

"How do you do it?" Jack said suddenly.

Bliss looked at him raising one of her red eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Jack sighed. "How are you friends with both of them?"

Bliss bit her lip. "Are you talking about Mimi and Schuyler, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I haven't talked to you since the hearing. What do you think about all of this."

Bliss looked at him nervously. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. I know Schuyler, I like Schuyler. She's a true friend. Don't get me wrong, Mimi's a true friend too, it's just being around Schuyler is different than being around Mimi. She's more real, you know. But now, I don't know. Those accusations made sense, Jack. I really think Schuyler might be a silver blood. She could've been the one who changed Dylan."

Jack sighed. "Bliss, do you really think Schuyler could do that? Honestly?"

Bliss sighed, "Maybe. I really don't know, Jack. The evidence Mimi has against her is logical. I mean, Schuyler is a half blood. Surely, she can't be that powerful."

Jack shook his head. "She can and she is. I really don't think Mimi's right."

Bliss shrugged. "You might be right. Look, I have to go. My Dad's calling me, but congratulations."

The redhead then quickly scrambled away. Jack shook his head. There was something wrong about Bliss. He didn't know what, but he knew that there was something beyond that flighty attitude of hers.

The next thing he knew Mimi's voice was in his head. He had thought he'd been blocking her, but apparently he hadn't been blocking her out enough. "Get up there," she practically hissed. "We have to dance and act happy."

Jack rolled his eyes and sent back, "I thought we were happy."

"Of course we are, darling," Mimi said her voice oozing sarcasm. She then added, "Don't ruin this for me."

Jack sighed and walked up to where Mimi was standing. She smiled at him before turning to the crowd, "Jack and I would like to thank everyone for coming to our engagement party. All of you are dear friends with us, and we hope to see all of you at our bonding ceremony in December."

The crowd applauded appropriately before it was Jack's turn to make his speech. Gulping he said, "Like Mimi said, we are grateful for your presence. And I am honored that you've all come today. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy your time with us today."

The band then started playing Mimi and Jack's song. Or Jack should say, the song Mimi chose for them. It was a sappy love ballad about eternal love. Jack supposed Mimi had chosen this piece because it was supposed to remind them of their bond, but it didn't. Instead, it reminded him how manipulative Mimi was.

Although, the two of them remained silent on the dance floor they were having quite the conversation via their mind connection.

"I talked to Bliss," Mimi voice said sounding angry. "She said you were asking about Van Alen."

Jack closed his eyes. "Bliss was Schuyler's friend, I wanted to hear her opinion on the situation."

"Jack," Mimi whined. "Can you just forget about Van Alen, she's gone. And she's not coming back unless she wants to die. Let's concentrate on us. I know we've had our fair share of problems in the past few months, but we can get through them. We're Abbadon and Azrael, and like it or not we're going to bonded within a few months."

Jack couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle her. How could one person be so kind one minute and the next be so cruel. It just didn't make sense. "Mimi," he finally answered back. I need space."

"I know that's what you think, but you don't." Mimi said, "You'll see. By the time our bonding ceremony comes around, you'll want to be with me. You have to be with me. We can't end up like them."

Jack sighed, knowing she was talking about their father and Gabrielle. Both of them weren't there when the two of them broke their bond, but they felt the effects from it. Charles, the man who raised them, was a broken man. Even before the white vote, Charles was never right. Always cold and distant. And then there was Allegra who was in that coma, trapped between life and death. Finally he said, "We're not going to end up them, trust me."

"Good," Mimi said in reply. "Now dip me."

***

"I'm glad to see that you and Madeline have gotten over your differences," Charles Force said to Jack later that night.

Jack shrugged. "If you're worried about the bonding not happening, don't be. It will happen on Christmas Eve as planned."

Charles smiled. "I was never worried. You two look beautiful together. And I heard from Forsyth that Mimi is doing a brilliant job as regis, you two make me proud."

Jack turned to face his father. "Father, it's your job to be regis. Mimi might be doing a decent job, but you are Michael after all."

Charles sighed, "Yes, I am Michael Pure of Heart. But Jack the Committee has made their decision and I accept it. Besides, this allows me to spend more time with your mother, you, and Mimi."

"And Allegra Van Alen," Jack couldn't help but add.

Charles sighed. "Yes, I can see Gabrielle more. You know, I'm the only one she has left, Jack."

Jack looked at him. "You could fix that, you know."

Charles ignored him. "Well, I need to get going, son. But once again, congratulations. You are a lucky man."

As Charles walked away a voice said, "So, Daddy's not listening to you, huh?"

It was Kingsley Martin. Jack didn't know why he was here. God knows he wouldn't invite him. "Mimi invited me." Kingsley said as if reading his thoughts. "I won't keep you long, Abbadon, but I wanted to tell you I with you when it comes to Schuyler Van Alen's innocence."

"Really," Jack said not that impressed with Kingsley's assessment since it should had been obvious to everyone that Schuyler was innocent.

"Yes, really," Kingsley said. "If you're forgetting, Force, I am a silver blood. A reformed one, but still a silver blood. I know how my own kind acts and Van Alen isn't one of us. Also, if you remember, during my investigation I wrote down that she wasn't the culprit as well."

Jack looked at him. "Uh, thanks, Kingsley."

Kingsley shrugged. "Yeah. Sure, no problem. You and Azrael, you two stay blissfully happy, okay. As much as I hate you, I don't want the Regis to get bitchy. She would be even a bigger pain to work with then."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we'll stay blissfully happy."

Although, Jack knew he and Mimi were anything but blissfully happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with some family stuff at the moment/LSATS so I didn't have time to update as much as I wanted this week. **

**M**

Chapter 7: Boys, Boys, Boys

Schuyler Van Alen grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. There was no doubt about it, she was pregnant.

Morning sickness (sometimes all day sickness), mood swings, ultrasounds, and now a very small baby bump, Schuyler was going to have Jack Force's son in a few months.

"Hey Sky," Oliver said entering the room. And for the first time her noticed her bump. "Wow, he's certainly grown, hasn't he?"

Schuyler sighed. "You just haven't seen me in normal form in awhile. I'm four and a half months pregnant, Ollie. So naturally, I'm going to have some sort of baby bump when I'm not in my other forms. You do think it's okay for him, don't you, when I use my shape shifting ability. You think he's getting enough room, don't you?"

Oliver sighed. "He should be fine, Sky. He's a vampire, after all. You guys are built to adapt. And who knows, he could be a shape shifter like his mommy."

Schuyler smiled. "You think he is Ollie? I actually, thought he inherited more of his daddy's abilities than mine. Maybe he's a seer."

Oliver rolled his eyes the last thing he wanted to hear about was Jack Force. Despite the fact that Schuyler had taken other familiars in the past three months that they'd been Houston,

Oliver wasn't completely over her. And though he loved the child that was growing inside her, he couldn't help but at times feel resentment for the baby. That should have been his son, not Jack's.

Schuyler sighed looking at peeved Oliver. "Ollie, I know I shouldn't talk about him. But Jack is this little guy's father. Besides, I can't help but wonder about these things. I've never been pregnant before, and for that matter with a vampire's child."

"Sky, you are a vampire," Oliver countered.

"Half vampire," Schuyler said.

Oliver just shook his head. "Whatever. So, how's work been going for you?"

"Way to change the subject, Ollie." Sky said. "But it's fine. I, or should I say Sara, has the late shift tonight. I'm getting paid overtime, so it's all good."

Schuyler now worked at a local Walgreens. It didn't pay much, but in addition to Oliver's part time job at a local garage (No one would ever think Oliver Hazard-Perry would work as a mechanic, and the money they had managed to smuggle out of their bank accounts before Mimi managed to close them, they were okay.

Oliver sighed. "It shouldn't be this way, you know?"

"You think," Schuyler said sounding quite bitchy, obviously from the pregnancy.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. How's your course work coming by the way, you think you can you'll be able to pass the GED next month?"

"It's fine," She said. Truth be known, she could probably take the GED now and get a perfect score. She was a vampire, er half vampire, after all which entitled to have a photographic memory. "Sarah Monroe will soon be ready to attend the community college and then who knows where she will go from there."

Oliver laughed. "Well, I'm glad it's easy for you. Trying to cram the remaining course work we have in a few months has been not a pleasant picnic for me."

Schuyler sighed. "Ollie, I'm really sorry you've had to go through this. You know you don't have to do this, if you don't want to. There's always an out."

"No," Oliver said. "Schuyler you're my best friend and you're pregnant, I need to help you out."

She looked at him, "You know he's going to love you."

"Who," Oliver said.

"The baby," Schuyler said. "You'll be his Uncle Ollie."

"Uncle Ollie," said Oliver, "I like the sound of that."

***

Schuyler sighed as she entered the Walgreens that she, no Sara Monroe, worked at. Sara, unlike Schuyler, was not pregnant. Rather, she was a tall redhead girl who sort of resembled Schuyler's friend, Bliss Llewellyn, to a degree. Although the work was dull, it was easy enough, and Schuyler was able to collect enough rent to pay her share of the shabby apartment that she shared with in Oliver in a south Houston suburb.

"Monroe," said her manager, a middle age man named Jaime. "Come here for a minute, sugar."

Schuyler inwardly groaned. If there was one thing she would associate Jaime with it was sexual harassment and that he was not familiar material. However, Schuyler dealt with all of his crude innuendos because she needed the job.

"Yes, Mr. Higgins." As she walked over to where her boss was standing, which was by the feminine hygiene products (how embarrassing).

Higgins smiled at her, "You look beautiful today, kid. So beautiful in fact, that I believe you deserve a promotion."

"What," Schuyler said shocked since she had only started working at Walgreens a couple of months ago.

Jaime nodded his head. "Yep. You're our new assistant manager. Of course, with your new job comes new responsibilities."

"Meaning what exactly," Schuyler said.

"Meaning," Jamie said, "You have to train the new guy today. Unless, of course, you want to go out on a date with me."

Schuyler sighed. Of course, there was a catch.

***

His name was Matthew Kandinsky. He was tall, muscular, with inky black hair and dark brown eyes. As soon as he saw Schuyler he smiled. "You Sara?"

Schuyler nodded and it was then that she smelt him. He smelt intoxicating. Although, she had been collecting blood from random strangers throughout the pass two months in Houston, she hadn't really wanted to suck their blood. But with guy it was different. It wasn't like she liked Matthew, she barely knew him, but there was a quality about him that attracted her to his blood just like Oliver's. It also helped that Matthew was genuinely smiling at her rather than staring at Sara's boobs, oh there was also the fact that she was pregnant and the baby probably wanted blood.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Trying to shove her thoughts aside for the moment, Schuyler said, "Yes, Sara Monroe. I'm your supervisor."

Matthew nodded and asked Schuyler how he could help and the two of them gradually began to converse with one another. By the end of the night they were friends. Friends that were going out for coffee, in fact.

Well, Matthew thought they were going out for coffee (well, decaf for Schuyler). It was actually going to be a little different than that. Schuyler was going to do the sacred kiss.

She needed his blood, Matthew's. She was drawn towards it, just like she was drawn towards Oliver that first time. However, with Matthew drinking his blood wasn't because she felt anything for the guy. Sure, he was nice and all, but she didn't know him. She didn't have any connection, other than talking at work. Well, that was more of a connection than she had with her other familiars now that she thought about it, but whatever.

But as Schuyler consumed Matthew's blood, learned about his life, how he had recently moved from Miami to Houston, River Oaks to be specific, and how he was only doing this job at his father's insistence that he gets real work experience. Other things stuck out too, of course, like the fact that the school Matthew was currently attending was a lot like Duchesne except without the blue bloods. Rather, it was ran by rich kids whose parents were either famous surgeons, lawyers, or oil and energy tycoons.

When it was over Matthew looked at her gazed over and said, "You're amazing."

Schuyler licked her lips subconsciously and said, "I know."  
***

It had been roughly a month since Schuyler had made Matthew her familiar. Everything was going smoothly. She had even introduced him to Oliver a few times, they even barbequed at their apartment. Although, Oliver was a bit jealous of Matthew, he understood why Schuyler did what she did.

The baby that Schuyler was carrying required to be fed blood on almost a daily basis. Both of them were subconsciously worried about this side effect of the pregnancy. However, both of them tried to laugh it off. Oliver even bought Schuyler a copy of the Twilight Saga's _Breaking Dawn. _Although, Stephenie Meyer's (whom Oliver claimed was a conduit) version of the vampire world was completely different from that of the blue blood world, the blood lust that Bella received during her pregnancy was somewhat similar to what Schuyler was experiencing, sans sippy cup and cannibalistic babies who eat out their mother's insides.

Today, Schuyler was going to see Dr. Hyman again. Once again she was using the form of Brenda Allen. The only thing that remained unchanged though was Schuyler's baby bump, which surprisingly hadn't grown much in the past month. Which made Schuyler a bit worried.

Dr. Hyman smiled at them as she walked into the room, "How are you feeling Mrs. Allen?"

Schuyler sighed. "Exhausted, irritable, extremely hungry, a desire for all things raw. Your typical pregnancy I guess."

Dr. Hyman nodded and proceeded to give Schuyler her check up. When she was finished Dr. Hyman scowled.

"What," Schuyler said. "Is everything, okay? Is my baby, alright?"

Dr. Hyman sighed. "No. I'm afraid not. You're going to have to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, Mrs. Allen, it's imperative."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Once again, sorry for the delay. I've had a death in the family this week and updates will probably not be as frequent in the next week or so. If you could keep my family in your prayers I would appreciate it.**

**Enjoy and review,**

**M**

Chapter 8: Simply in Bliss

_Three and a half months later_

It was less than a week before Mimi and Jack's bonding. Yet, the festivities had already begun. Unlike her first choice, having their bonding in Venice, Mimi had decided to hold their ceremony at their old home in Newport.

Large, with an ocean view, and the history surrounding the house it was the perfect place to hold a wedding. Sure, it was winter and they couldn't exactly have a beach wedding since Newport was in Rhode Island and all, but the snow gave the place a romantic feel.

Bliss Llewellyn sighed. She really didn't see what was so romantic about Mimi's Newport house or about this bonding ceremony for that matter. Although, she had agreed to be the Regis's maid of honor, being maid of honor was the last thing Bliss wanted to be to Mimi, especially after she found out her history.

It took Bliss awhile to realize her true identity and she was only just now coming to terms with it.

She was Lucifer's daughter, Gabrielle's daughter. A product of an illicit union. A union some might consider to be rape if they remembered it that is. Oh, all of her kind knew she was Allegra's, though they never admitted it, but only a few knew who her father was.

Charles Force was one of them.

She actually felt sorry for the man. He was pathetic really. Waiting for a comatose woman to wake up, living in a state of denial forever, not allowing himself to realize that Gabrielle had loved another.

Bliss smirked. Only she knew, via her father, the true purpose of Allegra's infidelity. But she wasn't about to let anyone know what that secret was.

Not until the very end at least.

She then sighed heavily thinking about how long she was going to have to play this charade. This charade of being innocent Bliss. She knew she couldn't move until she killed Van Alen, but unfortunately for her Van Alen was nowhere to be found. Besides, even if she knew where Schuyler was she would be hesitant to kill her. She was, after all, her sister.

Yes, even the devil's daughter had morals. Although, those morals were limited. Still, when it came down to it, Bliss was pretty sure she would be able to kill Schuyler. It was her destiny.

However, destiny would have to wait until she could find Schuyler, until after Mimi's wedding, and Bliss got back from her short unexpected trip to Houston.

She couldn't believe she was going back to the Bayou City. Nothing was truly there for anymore. All of her old friends had been red bloods, her family that remained there wasn't really family, and it wasn't like she missed anything particular about that time of her life especially after she got her memories back. But, yet she was going back there because one of Forsyth's former business associates, a red blood, had just died.

Now usually Bliss would've found some excuse to remain in New York, but honestly she needed a break. She couldn't handle Mimi. Despite being the daughter of the prince of evil, she couldn't handle Mimi Force. She was just insatiably obscene. She actually felt for Jack. Anyone who had to spend an eternity with Mimi deserved sympathy.

The conversation she had with Mimi, prior to her trip in Houston, proved this point.

"Do you have to go," Mimi said sounding peeved.

"Yes," Bliss said. "Uncle Argus was a close friend to my father. I mean, he wasn't actually my uncle or anything, he was a red blood. But with Bobianne and Jordan gone, I sort of feel like it's my obligation to go to the funeral with him."

Mimi scowled. "I still don't understand though."

"Understand what," Bliss said, as she secretly thought about the day she would be able to drain Mimi's blood and get rid of her once and for all. Although, she probably wouldn't be the one to drain Mimi. She couldn't bear having that girl's voice in her head for the rest of eternity, although Bliss would take pleasure in getting rid of her.

"It's my bonding ceremony which, as you know, is basically like a wedding," Mimi said. "And it's a very important ceremony, and you're my maid of honor, Bliss, I need you."

Bliss sighed, "I'll be back on the day of the bonding, Mimi. I promise."

"Well, I don't see why you have to go to a red blood's funeral. I mean, it's not like he's a blue blood or anything. He gets eternal peace."

Bliss shrugged. "I just want to show my respects Mimi. Now please, you can call me or text me at anytime. But don't give me grief about Uncle Argus, please."

Mimi nodded and conceded. Well, she conceded as much as Mimi Force would concede, since Bliss had received two-hundred texts, twenty-five phone calls since she had left Houston about the flowers and the cake alone.

Bliss sighed. She thought going to Argus' funeral would allow her to relax enough before she had to deal with Mimi's bitchiness. But no. She could never get away. And furthermore, even when Mimi wasn't calling her she had to deal with her old red blood friends.

After regaining all of her memories, Bliss couldn't believe who she was. The popular girl. Cheerleader, go getter, overall nice person. She wasn't what you would expect as the heiress of all evil. But then again, Bliss didn't start out as the heiress of all evil. She was born a good guy.

Ugh, just thinking that she was once like the rest of them made Bliss cringe. For the most part, at least. Sure, there was a part of her, the part that was purely Bliss that loved aspects about her old life. But she repressed that part of her. That part of her was weak. But she had to project that weak persona if she wanted to survive.

Therefore, she had to deal with old friends when she arrived back in Houston.

"Oh my God, Bliss, you look so hot." Nellie Sternberger, Bliss's former best friend and co captain of her old cheerleading squad said. "I mean, I saw those pictures of you looking like a model and everything, but wow girl. You have got to tell me what you have done to yourself."

Bliss inwardly groaned. Used to she would find Nellie's a mile minute attitude charming, even cute, but now it just annoyed her. Yet, Bliss knew it was in her best interest to be friendly with Nellie. Besides, it was better than hanging around Forsyth and Argus' relatives.

"So," Nellie said after she got done scrutinizing every single aspect about Bliss's life in New York. She was particularly interested in Mimi Force. Mimi Force was practically Nellie's idol. Bliss didn't know why. Because the only thing Mimi did in the red blood world was to out party Paris Hilton. "There's going to be a great party tonight. Some of the old gang is going to be there, and there's a few other people that are going to be there too."

"Other people," Bliss said. "Please tell me that Lanie Silverman isn't one of them."

"God no," Nellie said scowling. "Like I'd invite that slut to my party. No. The only people you don't know is Angela and the new guy, Matthew. And boy, Bliss, you have to meet him."

"Is he hot," Bliss said.

"Hot," Nellie says, "Doesn't describe it. He's smoldering. The only problem is he's seeing someone."

"That's not good," Bliss said. Although, it really didn't matter if this guy was seeing someone, at least in Bliss's world, because if she wanted him she could get him. "I bet they're not serious though, so you probably still have a chance, Nell."

Nellie shook her head, "That's the thing, I've never seen his girlfriend."

"Maybe she doesn't exist," Bliss said.

"I doubt it," Nellie said with a scowl. "He has these weird hickey marks all over him, and he's always talking about her: Sara. You know she used to be his boss over at the local Walgreens, but she got some weird parasite that she got in South America or wherever that's making her stay on bed rest for few months , so I've never seen her. But it's obvious that he's totally devoted to her."

Bliss rolled her eyes. Red bloods and their affairs. She would make sure that this red blood wasn't totally devoted to this Sara girl if she felt like it.

***

Like Mimi, Nellie knew how to throw one heck of a party. Except unlike Mimi, Nellie did it Texas style. Her father, Rodd Sternberger, owned one of the most exclusive clubs in Houston, The Wrangler. The club mixed cool sophistication with Texas charm. A number of Bliss's old friends saw her and like Nellie were eager to chat her to death. The only saving grace, thus far, had been the mechanical bull which really wasn't that much of a saving grace.

Bliss was about to give up with the whole thing, and go back to the hotel when she saw him. Or smelt him. He was delicious. She didn't know why, she hadn't found a single red blood delicious since, well, forever. But something about him interested her. His looks interested her as well. Dark hair, good built, killer smile.

He was a stick of yuminess and she wanted to know why.

She was about to walk up to him, but he walked up to her first and gave her a big fat kiss. Ah, vampirecharm.

However, his kiss didn't last long because a moment later he said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"What," Bliss said.

"Yeah," the guy said his smell was becoming more intense by the second. "You look a lot like my girlfriend, Sara. I'm sorry to kiss you."

He then tried to walk away but Bliss grabbed him discreetly, "Hey, it's okay. My name's Bliss, I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind if we shared another kiss or two."

"No," the guy said. "Sara would mind. She doesn't deserve this."

Something wasn't right. The red blood wasn't responding to her. Weren't all red bloods supposed to? Unless, of course, they had already performed the sacred kiss with another. Was that it, had Matthew done the sacred kiss with another and who?

One thing Bliss knew she was going to find out, and hopefully have herself a little blue blood snack if everything worked out according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And I'm back. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for the support, this week has been extremely difficult for my family. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it seemed to get my mind off of things and the end even made me smile. So, hopefully it will for you too. And you'll want to review, the faster you review the faster I update, I'll just tell you that some explosive things are happening after this chapter. Well, this chapter is explosive too, okay enough blabbing**

**Enjoy,**

**Molly**

Chapter 9: A Dangerous Passage

With three weeks before the baby was due Schuyler felt miserable. Bed rest had not been her friend. She was bored at watching the numerous television programs, she couldn't stand looking at another celebrity magazine (mostly because all of them featured Mimi Force in some sort of form looking blonde and perfect as ever), and she just wanted to know whether or not her baby was healthy.

Preeclampsia. That was what Schuyler had. It was rather a common disorder for first time mothers, especially young first time mothers. And she hated it. Although, Dr. Hyman reassured her that the baby would more than likely be healthy since they caught it in time, she still was scared. And bored. And tired of looking like a beached whale in her original form, which she wore most of the time now to conserve her energy unless Matthew was over.

Matthew he really was a godsend. He allowed her and Oliver to be normal again. It had been a little over six months since she and Oliver had performed the kiss, and Oliver hadn't mentioned their compromise once. Of course, it could be because Schuyler was beyond being obviously pregnant now, and there was no way that Oliver couldn't deny she was having Jack Force's child, but whatever.

"Hey Sky," Oliver said at that moment walking into his room. He was getting ready to go to school at the local junior college. "Is Matt going to stop by tonight?"

Schuyler nodded, "Yeah, he said he might."

"Then he will," Oliver said. "You know how the sacred kiss is. You're thirsty aren't you?"

"Naturally," Schuyler said. "Actually, I think it's the baby more than me."

"Of course," Oliver said. "Well, I'll be off. I might get coffee with a friend after work, so I might be a little late."

"A friend," Schuyler said her blue eyes lighting up. "Is this friend female, Ollie?"

Oliver laughed. "Yes, she is. But don't get your hopes up, Sky, Amanda and I just have to do a project together. That's all."

Schuyler sighed, "Well, have fun. I have to get looking presentable, and you know how long that's going to take me."

Oliver sighed, "Two seconds."

Schuyler groaned. "Yeah, to change into Sara. About twenty to get into some clothes that fit into Sara, you have time to help?"  
Oliver nodded. They had her dressed in five. Despite the fact, that Schuyler's, Sara Monroe persona was not pregnant that didn't mean Schuyler was off bed rest. Instead, she told the rest of the world that Sara was currently suffering from some weird Amazonian disease that caused her to be on bed rest. And surprisingly, the rest of the world bought it. Especially Matthew.

It shocked Schuyler how devoted he was towards her. But then again, that's how Oliver was towards her when he was her familiar. In all honesty, Schuyler hated the whole familiar thing. She knew she had to depend on blood to live, but she hated to have someone that devoted to her. She only wanted one person to be that devoted to her in her life and that person she knew couldn't be devoted to her.

Because of the stupid blue blood laws.

"How are you feeling, baby." Matthew said looking at her with pure lust.

Schuyler inwardly groaned. Despite the fact that Matthew had never laid a hand on her, unless Schuyler wanted him to, it still irked her the way he looked her. Lust. It was always lust with familiars. And she wasn't even dressed that sexy in her loose fitting jeans and sweatshirt. And she knew she didn't look that great. Even when in Sara's form, she still had a sallow complexion and today had not been the best day for her and her baby boy. He had been kicking a lot and Schuyler was beyond exhausted. She knew she needed to feed, but something told her that wasn't all she was going to be doing that night. Despite this though Schuyler sighed and said, "Not so great, Matt. Why don't you come over here? I don't think I can walk over to where you are."

Matt nodded and slid down next to Schuyler on the bed before he started kissing you. "I missed you so much, Sara. So much in fact that I saw you at the party tonight."

"What party," Schuyler asked out of mere curiosity."

"Oh, you know that girl I was telling you about, Nellie, she had some Christmas party at her Dad's club and I saw this girl. She sort of looked like you, tall with red hair, but wasn't. Anyway, I kissed her then I realized she wasn't you and I well, I went to you."

Loyalty to a fault. That was how familiars were. And that was what bothered Schuyler the most about them. She didn't understand why they were so loyal when blue bloods weren't loyal. At least, not loyal to them.

Schuyler nodded as she listened to Matt rag on and on about the party, it was time to perform the kiss. She couldn't wait and neither could the baby. Putting her fingers on his mouth in what would appear to be a very sensual way, Schuyler leaned her mouth done over to his neck and bit.

The sacred kiss was always intimate, regardless with whom you performed it with. Even when Schuyler first moved to Houston, she felt a connection with each random guy she picked up and got blood from. And it was at that moment she realized that any possible feelings that she might've had for Oliver weren't there, because the kiss not only clouded Oliver's judgment but Schuyler's judgment to an extent as well.

The thing was, now that she realized what sort of feelings the sacred kiss caused her, she didn't have such strong feelings for her familiars. For example, all she felt for Matthew was friendship. Strong friendship, but nothing more because there was only one man in Schuyler's life she loved, well, two actually Jack and their son.

After engulfing Matthew memories she sent him home, she had changed into her robe and was about to shift back when she heard a knock. Sighing, she guessed Matthew forgot something, "Come back in," she called.

Matthew came back in, however something wasn't right about him. His body language was all wrong, he didn't look himself, and above all he smelt wrong. And that's when Schuyler realized she wasn't dealing with Matthew, she had let a silver blood into her home.

"Ah," said the Matthew imposter. "You know what I am, cleaver aren't you?"

Schuyler glared at him and said, "Where's Matthew."

"Never you mind," the silver blood said. "I'm going to finish you off once and for Schuyler Van Alen."

Schuyler glared at the silver blood. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, darling, you're an abomination to even me. Your smell is easy to pick up, especially now for some reason. " The silver blood said.

Schuyler snarled. "Then you know I won't let you kill me."

She then used the velox and ran into the kitchen grabbing a knife. She was fast, but not fast enough because the silver blood was able to grab her. Schuyler held the knife to it's throat.

"You're not going to kill me, I am not going to become a part of your sick mind."

The silver blood laughed, "Like you'll be able to defeat me, half blood."

"Really," Schuyler said as she stabbed the silver blood's neck.

The silver blood sighed and temporary loosened its hold on Schuyler, "You'll have to better than a flesh wound to kill me Van Alen."

Schuyler nodded, "I know," she then begin to mutter the sacred language that Cordelia had taught her long ago. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to protect her child. She just had to.

However, the silver blood didn't bend to those words like it did the past time Schuyler's had whispered them in its ears, rather it grabbed Schuyler's throat and started strangling her. It's strength was powerful as it was described. The creature itself was hellish is snarled at her, "This is the day I've been waiting for to kill you, you don't know how much I wanted to get rid of you since Allegra created you. You were never supposed to exist, you were never supposed to hurt her."

Schuyler couldn't listen to this twisted creature anymore, she had to escape. She had to protect her child, however things got worse when she felt a severe amount of pressure in her abdomen.

Her child.

She couldn't let her baby die, it deserved to live.

The pain was so severe Schuyler didn't realize that she was causing the silver blood some sort of adverse reaction, because she was burning the silver blood literally. It could not hold Schuyler without feeling pain. And that is why it left her in the apartment that she shared with Oliver alone.

She woke up a little while later, she was still alone and the pain was intense. It was then she notice that there was a puddle of liquid on the floor besides her. Her water broke, crap. Worse. She was alone and in Sara Monroe's un-pregnant form. Schuyler had to concentrate, she needed to look like Brenda Allen. Brenda Allen was the one who was seeing Dr. Hyman for the high risk pregnancy, not Sara Monroe, or Schuyler Van Alen. But Brenda Allen.

The last thing she remembered was changing into Brenda's form was Oliver opening the door asking her what was wrong before she passed out.

***

When Schuyler woke up she was in the hospital. Her hands immediately went to what should have been her bump, but the baby was gone. "Where is he," she croaked.

The nurse on duty smiled, "Good, you're awake, Mrs. Allen. I'll get Dr. Hyman."

Before Schuyler could say anything else he was gone. She then remembered the previous nights, the silver blood, the pain she felt, where was her baby? He had to be alright, he just had to. After all that she didn't know if she could handle losing him. He was her life now. He was the only thing of Jack's that she had that was truly hers.

Dr. Hyman walked in and smiled at Schuyler, "Mrs. Allen, you gave us quite the scare."

"Where is he," Schuyler said, "Where is my baby?"

"He's fine," the doctor said smiling at Schuyler. "He was born last night actually early this morning, so he's a Christmas Eve baby, via C section. Your brother is with him now. You on the other hand, gave us quite the scare last night, we had to give you several transfusions."

Schuyler ignored the part about the blood transfusions. "Can you bring him in right now, my baby?"

"I'll see what I can do," Dr. Hyman said with a wink.

A moment later she brought back a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Here he is, Mrs. Allen. Your baby boy, born today at six point seven pounds.'

She then placed the bundle into Schuyler's arms and that was when Schuyler met the second love of her life, her son. He looked just like his father, except he had her eyes and nose. He was beautiful.

Dr. Hyman looked at Schuyler and smiled. This was the best part of her job, delivering healthy children to their mother's. "Mrs. Allen, do you want me to send your brother in."

"Yes," Schuyler said, "bring him in."

Oliver walked in and smiled when he saw Schuyler holding the baby. "Brenda, thank God you're alright."

Schuyler looked at him, "I'm just glad he's okay."

"He has your eyes and nose," Oliver said, "Looks like his father in every other way though. You pick out a name yet?"

"Yes," Schuyler said, "I did. Benjamin Gabriel after his father and grandmother. I think I'll call him Ben though for short."

Oliver nodded. Despite the fact that he had a million questions and that they were going to be leaving Houston as soon as they left the hospital, he was going to marvel at this moment with his best friend and his pseudo nephew.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's the next chapter, it's really like the end of Act I so to speak. A lot happens here, lots of good stuff. So I suggest you read and review.**

**M**

Chapter 10: A Bounding to Remember

Jack Force sighed heavily as he adjusted his bowtie. It was the day he had been dreading for months, the day he was supposed to be bounded to Mimi.

In the past few months he had thrown himself in his schoolwork trying to forget about this day. Even during all of the engagement parties, the fittings, the rehearsal dinners, he tried not to think about the fact that he would be intertwined to Mimi for the rest of this lifetime that he would think about no other person except for her that he would forget about Schuyler.

It made him want to vomit. He didn't know what exactly, but in the past few months his mind was focusing more and more on Schuyler. It was as if there connection had deepened somehow and it unnerved Jack since he should've been forgetting the girl.

What made matters worse though was as time went by Mimi got even more annoying. Just the mere sight of her made Jack cringe, and he thought things would be better after they started school and had some space apart. But instead, they got worse.

His resentment for Mimi only seemed to grow as the date to the bonding approached. It didn't even matter that Mimi hadn't muttered the name Schuyler Van Alen in months and that she provided Jack the space that he needed.

Really, the past few months if anything had provided Jack with one thing. Reflection. It made him regret most, if not all, of his relationship with Mimi. She really was never the person he wanted, he only made her the person he wanted. And in the end he bent to her will, just like he was doing now.

Jack really didn't have a choice now, he had to bound with Mimi. He sealed his fate billions and billions of years ago right after the banishment. Mimi had been his rock then, his savior, his number one supporter.

However, now he wasn't sure if she was really supporting him or was looking for an out. Sure, he knew she cared about him in her own warped way, but Mimi's love was a selfish love.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was going through with it. It wasn't like he had anything left to live for, so going into a coma like Allegra Van Alen did wouldn't really be a problem to him if that was a coincidence of not bonding with Mimi, but something just told him he needed to do this and that everything was going to be alright.

"Jack," it was his father, "Are you ready?"

Charles looked exuberant. All of his doubts about Mimi and Jack being together were being put to rest after today. The two of them were doing what he was right, what he should've been doing with Allegra.

Charles shuddered remembering how Allegra rejected their bond, days before the ceremony. All she left him was a note telling him that she had eloped days earlier with her then familiar, Steven Chase, and that she was currently in the Bahamas with him on their honeymoon and that she didn't love Charles anymore.

To say the least, Charles was devastated and he did not want the same thing to happen to his children. He supposed when he called up Mimi and Jack out of some warped sense of revenge. Gabrielle had always hated Azrael and Abbadon had always been a rival of her affections in the past, therefore it was only fitting that Michael would hold power over the two of them. He had even grown to love them like his own. True, he did get annoyed with them, but overall he viewed them as his own.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," Jack said.

Charles nodded and added, "Jack, you're doing the right thing, trust me."

Jack shrugged. "I know, we've had this conversation several times before. I'm going to bound with Mimi today, Charles, you needn't worry."

"I know, son. I just want the two of you to be happy, and I want you to know that you will be happy. That Van Alen brat, she'll only be a fly to you after the ceremony. You'll see."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

"Well then," Charles said, "I'll be seeing if Madeline is ready. You really should get to the alter, Benjamin, you wouldn't want Madeline waiting."  
Jack sighed and walked to his doom as Charles walked to Mimi's dressing room.

***

The chapel at their Newport house was a simple mid eighteenth century style building filled to the brim with white orchids (Mimi's signature flower), bright red roses, and candles. The church looked cozy, romantic even, it was truly a marvel to look at. Yet, Jack could not get in a romantic mood, even though this was supposed to be the most romantic day in his life.

Surely, he thought as the string quartet that they hired began to play Pachelbel's Cannon in D, he would feel a ting of excitement. But no. Nothing. The only thoughts that were going through his head that this ceremony shouldn't be happening that he should be with Schuyler Van Alen right now. But he knew he was being stupid because Schuyler Van Alen didn't love him, she didn't run off with him. She was with her conduit.

But still, he didn't focus on what he should have been. On Mimi. Sure, he thought about Mimi. Of Mimi's jealously when he noticed Bliss Llewellyn walk down the aisle in a bright red bridesmaid dress that clashed with her hair and therefore wasn't the most flattering look on her. He noted that Bliss looked tired, probably because she just got back from Texas a few hours ago. In fact, Forsyth Llewellyn was still in Houston. Bliss had flown down here by herself just to be Mimi's slave for the day.

And speaking of Mimi she was a sight to be seen when the Wagner bridal march was played. In an old fashioned cream colored confection of a gown that's bodice was sprayed heavily with antique pearls and was surprisingly it was backless. It was romantic, sexy, and highly fashionable. With a monarch train, on her gown, there was no doubt about it Mimi Force was royalty in her own right. She was truly a vision as she walked down the aisle with Charles Force.

However, when his eyes met Mimi he didn't feel that connection he knew he should feel then. He didn't even smile back at her when her perfectly red lips smiled at him. He felt nothing.

Blue blood bonding ceremonies required no one except for the couple themselves. Despite this fact though, most couples in the past had asked the patriarchal figure in their family to officiate or Michael or Gabrielle, or sometimes a common red blood minister. In this case, Michael was officiating as well as doing father of the bride duties.

"Friends, loved ones." He said as he left Mimi's side and stood in the minister's place. "We are gathered in this holy place to bond to of our most beloved angels, Abbadon and Azrael. The past eighteen years I have had the pleasure of being their father, and they have blessed me with the honor of officiating this service. Although, this ceremony is a mere formality, it is one that should not be looked upon lightly. A bond is a serious thing. Bonds are eternal, they are a sign of true commitment. Bonds can not be broken, they are that strong. However, bonds are something that must be renewed by our kind, in order to show loyalty and love. And that is what Jack and Mimi are doing here to do today. They are reaffirming that love that started billions and billions of years ago."

The crowd clapped. It was obvious that despite his absence in the Concave, Charles still knew how to make one hell of a speech. Besides, everyone was celebrating Mimi and Jack's bonding. Mimi was regis after all and deserved happiness. And so did Jack.

But being with Mimi did not equal happiness to Jack.

"Well, then," Charles said after the applause subsided, "I guess I should leave it up to Azrael and Abbadon then. After all, it is really their duty to renew their bond."

Mimi smiled at Jack and said, "Abbadon, you are truly the love of my life. You are my other half, my existence. The universe dictates that. You were made to be mine from the dawn of time. It is true that we've had our difficulties, but we wouldn't be us without them. Passionate, firey, a bit naughty, but above all loving. That is what we are and that is why I give myself to you."

Her speech was beautiful. And Jack knew she meant every word she spoke. And he knew he would bond with her, but oh he didn't want to. He didn't want to be with her. He only wanted to be with one person: someone who was forbidden. Sighing he finally said those sacred words, "I know I am supposed to be yours. I've been yours since the beginning of time. Therefore I give myself to you."

Jack then waited for the gold glow that was supposed to appear around them. God's Blessing it was called. Except it never came. Nothing happened, no glow. Nothing. And besides that, he felt nothing when it came to Mimi. Nothing, no thoughts of love appeared at all. In fact, he couldn't even think of Mimi in that way. He didn't view there memories in Plymouth, in Newport, in Egypt, in Venice, even in New York as being their past, their present, and their future. But only their past. A past that seemed inconsequential with the memories he had of Schuyler Van Alen.

The only woman he felt anything for now.

Jack wasn't the only one to notice that something went wrong with their bonding, "What the hell," Mimi said. "Where's the freaking glow, Jack?"

Jack just shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't really matter Mimi. Does it?"

"Of course it matters," Mimi said no longer looking poised and elegant as she had moments before. "The freaking bond hasn't gone through until there's a gold light, you idiot. You screwed up somehow. Probably because of your relationship with that abomination."

"Now Madeline," Charles said. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Benjamin, after all, hasn't been married or anything. Perhaps he needed to say your name. Perhaps both of you needed to say your names in the vows."

"We've never done that before and it worked," Mimi said.

Charles shrugged, "Just give it a try, Azrael."

Mimi sighed. "Fine, I Azrael give myself to you Abbadon."

Jack rolled his eyes and said the lines Mimi wanted to hear even though he was pretty sure it would be futile. "And I Abbadon give myself to you, Azrael."

But just as Jack expected nothing happened. Because he wasn't meant to be with Mimi he was only meant to be with one woman, a woman he himself wasn't even particularly sure about: Schuyler Van Alen.

"What the fuck," Mimi said quite loudly the second time the ceremony went array. "What did you do, Abbadon, to deny me, to deny us happiness?"

"Nothing." Jack said, "I did nothing, Mimi. And we never would be happy, you know that. Because I no longer love you. Not after all the things you've done."  
The crowd was completely silent now as Jack said that. And everyone was staring at Jack and the Regis.

"What things?" Mimi said, "Putting away an abomination. Your abomination. I haven't done anything Jack, I haven't done anything to ruin this bond. You have."

And Jack did. Although, he didn't know it. A little less than nine months ago he ruined the bond he had with Mimi Force, when he conceived Benjamin Gabriel Van Alen II with Schuyler Van Alen. A child that was conceived out of love, a child that was born that morning. And despite the fact that Jack wasn't aware of his son's existence, the bond that formed when he had a child with Schuyler, a child that was conceived out of love, was much deeper than any bond he could have with Mimi.

Since Jack wasn't aware of any of this though, he just stared at Mimi. Finally the girl picked up her voluminous skirts and walked out of the chapel in full blown anger. No one dared ran after her, especially not Jack.

Charles sighed and sent a message to Jack via telepathically, "Well, talk later. I'll deal with the crowd. Go into the study."

Jack followed Charles's orders mainly because he didn't know what else to do. Meanwhile, Charles informed the guests that the reception would still occur in the grand ball room of the mansion and that he was sorry for the inconvenience that occurred.

However, when Charles came into the study he didn't talk to Jack about Mimi instead he said, "Forsyth Llewellyn was found dead in Houston. Jack, they think Schuyler Van Alen killed him."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm back. There' s a bit of a time jump and location jump obviously. I hope you all like it. I'd like see what you guys think Schuyler's special job is. For those who guess right an early excerpt of the next chapter will be given to you.**

**M :)**

Chapter 11: A Chip off the Old Block

_Miami, Florida: Five and a half years later_

Ben Woods (a.k.a. Ben Van Alen) was in a bad mood. His mommy had work and he was spending the night with his Uncle Ollie.

It wasn't that Ben didn't like Uncle Ollie. Uncle Ollie was nice. He would always but Ben some sort of present and he was nice to Mommy. In fact, he was Mommy's best friend. But Ben definitely did not like Allie, Uncle Ollie's new girlfriend.

Allie was nothing like Mommy. Not nice, not smart, not pretty. Just mean. She always looked at Ben like he was a little kid. And sure, Ben was a little kid, but the way Allie talked to him sent shivers down Ben's back. And there was something off about her.

He tried telling Mommy this, before she dropped him off. But she just wouldn't hear of it. "Ben," she said, "don't complain, sweetie. I'm sure you'll have fun at Uncle Ollie's."

Ben scowled. "No, I won't. I don't want to go to Uncle Ollie's, Allie is mean."

His mother rolled her blue eyes at him. They were the same shade of blue as his. She also had his nose, but Ben didn't know that, since the blue eyes were the only thing that Schuyler kept of her original appearance. But that didn't matter now, the point was everything else of Ben looked like his father.

Ben didn't know his father. His mother didn't talk about him a lot. Only she said that he loved Ben very much and that he couldn't be here right now because he had other obligations to attend to. Ben hated that word, obligations, and he didn't even know what it meant. All he knew was that he wanted his daddy.

He had Uncle Ollie. And Uncle Ollie was a great uncle, but he wasn't a daddy. And besides that he wanted to see his mommy happy. And daddies made mommies happy, most of the time. For example, his friend Patrick's mommy hated Patrick's daddy but she was still married to Patrick's step-daddy, Seth, and he made her happy. And Ben wanted his mommy to be happy, she deserved it.

When he told her this she just laughed and said, "Ben, sweetheart, you make me happy enough to last a lifetime. I'm fine without your daddy."

"But you do miss him," Ben said knowing that his mommy did. He saw the way she looked whenever she talked to him.

"Of course I miss him," Schuyler told him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy. I have you, your Uncle Ollie, and your puppy, Puddles."

"Yeah," Ben said. "Sure."

His mother then muttered something under her breath about how Ben was just like his father.

Ben heard that a lot, actually, that he was like his father. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Usually, he thought it was a good thing since his mother would smile whenever he said this. However, when Uncle Ollie said he was like his father it was usually something else.

He had the feeling his Uncle Ollie and his daddy weren't friends at all. Which made Ben wonder about his Daddy was he really a good person. Whenever he asked his uncle this he said, "Oh, your father is a nice enough man, Ben. He and I just weren't that close. I'm your mother's friend first and foremost."

And that's all Uncle Ollie would say about him. He would usually turn the subject to something else like whether or not Ben wanted to see the newest Pixar movie or if he wanted to get ice cream. In other words, Uncle Ollie was really bad at changing the subject. Not that Ben cared though since he usually got free ice cream out of it.

His mother shook her head at him as he was thinking all of this, "Okay, sweetheart, I want you to have a good weekend. And don't manipulate Uncle Ollie into buying you too much ice cream."

"I like ice cream," Ben said.

"Of course you do, honey." Schuyler answered. Before adding, "Please do try to be nice to Allie this weekend. I know you don't like her, but she's your Uncle Ollie's friend so just try to get along."  
"She's not you though, Mommy." Ben said. "Why can't you just stay here with Uncle Ollie like before, why can't we be together all the time?"

Schuyler sighed. Obviously, there was a lot Ben didn't understand. Stuff he wouldn't understand until he grew until his powers, until Schuyler could explain what happened with Jack, until she could explain her heritage. "Ben, sweetie, I have to attend to some business. You know I don't like being away, but that's just the way things are. Besides, you always have fun with Uncle Ollie's."

"When we were together," Ben said.

Boy, was her son stubborn. Just like her and like Jack. Ben was Schuyler's reason for living and she didn't want to miss a day of his life, but she also didn't want him to know what he was and she didn't want to move again. They had moved enough. That's why when she needed to feed, Schuyler traveled leaving Ben with Oliver.

It was weird how much things had changed in the past five years. She was no longer Schuyler Van Alen, outcast high school student at Duchesne Academy, rather she was Rebecca Woods a successful Miami art dealer and there was also her part time job.

A job that she wanted no one to know about. A job that she despised. A job that was the other reason why Schuyler left Ben with Oliver on the weekends. Even Oliver didn't know what this job was, although Schuyler bet he suspected. How else would he expect her to afford the things she bought for the three of them. Sure, Schuyler was good at selling paintings to rich Miami socialites, but she wasn't that good.

But she did what she did because of Ben and it wasn't like she was harming anyone that didn't deserve to be harmed. Besides, she enjoyed her job.

To an extent.

She enjoyed the benefits it gave her family she should say. Turning towards her son she said, "Ben, things change. Your uncle and I do what we can to support you. But what you have to realize is Uncle Ollie has his own life now and Mommy's job makes her very busy."  
"Well, I don't like it." Ben said.

"Neither do I," Schuyler said as she rang the doorbell to Oliver's bungalow.

He answered almost immediately. Oliver had changed a lot in the five years that Ben was born. The first thing was that his hair was now dyed a dark black and worn in a ponytail, his body had also filled out and he was no longer a boy but definitely a man. A very attractive man who had lots and lots of girlfriends including the atrocious Allie. Still, despite the fact that he was a ladies man, Ollie was always there Schuyler and Ben.

"Hey you two," he said when he saw them. "Ben, ready to have a boys night in?"

"No Allie?" Ben said with a small smile.

"Not today," Oliver said. "But we're going to see her tomorrow. We're going to the beach together."

"The beach. That sounds fun." Schuyler told Ben. "Now, sweetheart, I need to talk to your Uncle Ollie for a minute, but you have a good time this weekend and I'll call you tonight."

Ben nodded and said, "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too, buddy." She said as she watch his small form disappear into Oliver's house.

As soon as he was gone, Oliver turned to face her. "You read my mind didn't you?"

Schuyler raised one of her now brown eyebrows. "Yes, I did. You're going to marry, Allie, Ollie? This fast?"

He sighed, "What do I say, I like her. I'm in love with her, Sky. I haven't felt this way since-"

"Since when," Schuyler said.

"Since I was with you," he said. He then hastily added, "And I know that it was not real with us, but it's real with Allie. She's meant for me, we're perfect together."

"But I haven't even met her yet," Schuyler said. "I'm your best friend, practically your sister, and I haven't met the love of my best friend's life yet. My son has though, I might add, and he seems to detest her."

Oliver laughed. "You know, Ben, he detests anyone that doesn't know all of the members of the Justice League."

Schuyler looked at Oliver, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Oliver said. "Except Ben has one hell of a temper when it comes to those he doesn't like."

Schuyler sighed. "Is he really that bad with, Allie, Ollie?"

Oliver looked at her, "You're forgetting who your kid gets like when he's angry Schuyler."

Schuyler sighed, "You shouldn't buy him ice cream when he gets like that."

"And you shouldn't be doing what you're doing," Oliver said.

"Feed," Schuyler said. "You know I have to do that. It's part of what I am, eventually Ben's going to have to do that too."

"I know that," Oliver said, "I'm not talking about the feeding, I'm talking about the other thing."

"What other thing," Schuyler said.

"Man, you're good." Oliver said, "Very good. If I didn't know you, Sky, I would think you were telling me the truth. But I know your doing something, something that is unsafe so that you can protect us. But, sweetie, we can find another way."

"No," Schuyler said, "We can't. Let's face it, Ollie, your partnership with me is almost done. You'll be getting married to Allie soon, you two will have a normal life. But for me and Ben we'll always be living like this because of that bitch. At least like this, we don't have to move all the time. He's safe and happy, he has friends here. And he likes the beach."

Oliver sighed. She was as stubborn as ever, there was no denying that. "Fine," he said, "but be careful. Not for me, but for Ben."

"Oh I will be," Schuyler said.

***

Whenever Ben hung out with just Uncle Ollie he had fun. Although, he missed his mommy tremendously, Uncle Ollie did stuff that Mommy would never do like baking cakes, building model airplanes or have a horror movie marathon. Ben particularly lived watching movies with vampires in it, his mother said he was much too young to be watching that sort of stuff, but Uncle Ollie didn't. In fact, he found it sort of funny. Ben didn't know why though, vampires weren't funny they were scary. However, when he told this to Uncle Ollie he just laughed. "There are much scarier things than vampires out there, champ."

"Like what, zombies or Allie?" Ben said.

Uncle Ollie frowned. "Allie is not scary, Ben. She's a nice lady, maybe someday soon she'll even be your Aunt Allie."

"Ew," Ben said. "That's just gross. You should marry someone else, someone like Mommy. Except Mommy belongs with Daddy, so you should marry a nice lady like Mommy."

"Allie is a nice lady," Oliver said his eyes glued on the movie they were currently watching. "You should really give her a chance, she likes you."

"Yeah, probably because she wants to eat me like that monster is eating that lady on television."

Oliver didn't say anything sometimes it was just too hard to reason with a five year, especially when that five year old was the product of two extremely stubborn vampires like Schuyler Van Alen and Jack Force. And that's why it didn't take him too long to pass out on the couch while Ben eagerly watched _Dracula _on television.

After _Dracula _ended the news came on. Ben couldn't find the remote so he was forced watching the almost nasal sounding news anchor, Mimi Force, go on and on about the boring old news stories. He couldn't help but thinking that Mimi Force looked mean. It was a weird thing to think about some stranger looking mean that way. Ben even thought she looked meaner than Allie and he thought that was impossible.

Oliver woke up shortly after this and said, "Buddy, it's way passed your bedtime. And why are you watching this crap."

"Crap is a bad word, Uncle Ollie."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Yes it is, and you shouldn't have used it. Now come on, champ, bed time."

Ben groaned as Oliver walked him to his room. Neither of them heard Mimi Force inform the nation about a string of crimes that would soon affect them.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here's the next chapter. The contest is going on, so if you didn't get an excerpt last time you have one more chance. Anyway, enjoy.**

**M**

Chapter 12: Brand New Life

Jack Force groaned as his alarm clock went off in his new loft. He had to go to work on a Saturday. And true he was being paid a hell of a lot of money to get up, but he didn't want to get up.

Jack worked as a lawyer now.

He had been a lawyer several times in his past. However, this time he decided to go to the field because of Schuyler. He felt that she would eventually need him one day, if he ever found her. God knows he thought about her everyday.

Especially ever since that day his bond failed with Mimi.

Mimi. Jack hadn't spoken to his sister in years. And he wasn't planning on talking to her soon. Except a few occasional visits to his father's house, the few times he saw her when he actually attended a Committee meeting, and whenever he happened to catch the occasional glimpse of her on Fox News (Yes, Mimi became a "journalist", apparently the fashion world didn't work out for her after all), but other than that nothing.

In fact, he hadn't really had a conversation with Mimi since a few days after their disastrous bonding.

He remembered Mimi's icy stare. "Are you happy now, Jack? You have caused me so much pain, all because of that abomination. And don't tell me she's not an abomination, because clearly she is the one for killing Forsyth Llewellyn and the rest of them."

Jack snarled at her. "I don't have to listen to you anymore, Mimi. And yes I am happy, and one more thing Schuyler is not the abomination that's been killing people. There have been attacks even before her powers became active."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I can't you believe in her after all the evidence I have against her, Jack."

Jack shrugged. And didn't say anything to Mimi, he had his own suspicions about what really went down in Houston and he wasn't about to let anyone know. Not even Charles.

And he hadn't let anyone know, not for five years. Jack had instead worked on getting a degree, a degree he knew he would need to have if he wanted to get to the bottom of the situation. Jack also knew he needed to find Schuyler and that was something he was still working on.

And he couldn't work on it today. Rather he had a meeting with one of his red blood clients, a sketchy red blood client who was planning on selling some paintings to an even sketchier red blood named Stefan Gilles.

Jack's client, a middle age man named Dave Matthews was a rich man. Officially he dealt with imports, unofficially he worked for the mafia. Officially, Jack loved being Dave's lawyer, unofficially he thought Dave was a bastard who should be rotting in a jail cell. Some of the stunts he was accused of doing, and from Jack read from his mind if true, were just deplorable. Besides the usual mass of murders and thefts that were common above mobsters, Dave was known to target kids something most mobsters wouldn't do. Because even though most mobsters were scum they had values, Dave had none.

Their meeting was to be discreet. So discreet, in fact, that Gilles's lawyer didn't even know where they were meeting until that day. Jack shook his head, this went against everything he believed in. The law, he believed it should be followed through, that he shouldn't be working as like a little lap dog like this for his law firm. But his bosses were friends of Matthews and were adamant that Jack handle this case, since Jack was one of the best in their firm and was not a yet partner and therefore couldn't tarnish the reputation of the firm if things fell apart.

Honestly, at this point Jack didn't care. He just wanted to get this mess over with and then he was going to leave a very anonymous tip to the police about Matthews and Gilles depending on whether or not he found out any information that the police should know.

Matthews arrived first. Looking at Jack he said, "Had a hard night, Force."

Jack rolled his eyes. Like he could have a hard night, he was a vampire after all. No, the reason for his expression was the fact that he didn't want to deal with scum like Matthews. "No, just overslept. I had a big case this week."

"That's right the Grandison case," Matthews said pulling out a cigarette, even though Pearson and Smith (the firm that Jack worked at) was a smoke free building. "Man, you must be good. I never thought anyone would award twenty million to that lady."

Jack scowled. Julia Grandison deserved that money. That chemical plant had given her and her family cancer. And it ended up killing her son. Nothing could replace the loss of her child, not even the money she was rewarded. Yet, Dave Matthews thought she didn't deserve it. The guy really was a son of a bitch.

Dave shook his head, "No, need to get sore, Jackie. I'm just saying that lady was really lucky. You must be one hell of a lawyer."

Jack smirked Dave was right, he was one hell of a lawyer. In fact, he was the lawyer from hell.

***

Gilles and his lawyer arrived about fifteen minutes later. Gilles' lawyer was a woman named Samantha Crandall. Crandall was an attractive woman with dark blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun and bright green eyes. In a strange way, Jack was weirdly attracted to her. Something about Samantha Crandall reminded him of someone and it was obvious that Crandall found him interesting since she kept glancing at Jack.

"Excuse me," he said, "But do we know each other?"

Crandall shrugged, "No, but I've heard of your reputation Mr. Force. Now, my client has assured me that this is merely a simple business transaction of some property."

"Yes, a painting," Jack said looking at the woman closely. There was something off about her, in fact, he was halfway tempted to read his mind. However, he had other things on his mind right now than reading what was going in on his opposing council's head. "Both our clients know the details."

"I'm sure they do," said Samantha. "However, since we are their lawyers and they're paying us a bundle to be here we should once again go over the legalities of the situation, so that everything is done properly."

Jack looked at Samantha and noticed her eyes were gleaming. She apparently hated her client just as much as he hated his and didn't want their deal to go through or at least that's what Jack thought. "You're right, Ms. Crandall. Of course we should explain to our clients what is going on."

"We already know what's going on," Matthews interrupted, "We don't need any of your legal mumbo jumbo, just tell him to give me the money so we can get this done with."

Jack looked at Samantha Crandall who raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "Mr. Matthews it is in both of yours as well as my client's best interest if Mr. Force and I explain what's going on to you. It's our obligation, we could lose our legal licenses if we don't tell you."

The two men looked at each other. It was obvious that Matthews and Gilles didn't want this meeting to be official and that's what they told Jack and Samantha a minute later.

Crandall sighed, "Well, unofficial or not, Mr. Force and I still need to go over the goods you're going to transfer. We don't want you two being uninformed."

"I like being uninformed," said Crandall's client.

Samantha Crandall frowned. "Well, I don't. I don't want to be involved with a dealing like this."

"What do you mean adealing like this," said Matthews looking at Crandall angrily.

"Mr. Matthews," Jack said intervening, "Calm down. Ms. Crandall simply wants you and her client to follow the letter of the law, as do I. It would be in your best interest."

"Yeah, well, I think it's in your best interest Mr. Force if you and Ms. Crandall let me and Gilles handle this meeting our way and then keep your mouth shut and never let anyone know about it."

Jack then heard a soft click. Great, Matthews brought his gun to keep control of the situation and was now aiming it at Jack, via from under the table, this day couldn't get any better.

Jack looked at Crandall, "Uh, perhaps we should let our clients handle their business their way."

Samantha Crandall nodded her head. "Yes, that seems right. Now let's get back to business."

"Good," Matthews said. "I'm glad the two of you changed your minds. Now where's my painting, Gilles?"

Gilles smiled at him. "In a secure location. You didn't honestly think I'd bring it here with me, I had to have some sort of insurance policy."

"I want that painting. It was a personal gift. And you stole it." Matthews said, now ignoring Jack and Rosen's presence, save for the fact that he still had a gun pointed towards Jack's anatomy.

"I stole that painting," Gilles said. "But I only obtained it recently, apparently it's been missing from it's original gallery from quite some time."

"Stolen works," Samantha Crandall said outrage. "You never told me you were involved with something illegal, Gilles?"

Matthews looked at Gilles and then to Jack's amazement fired a shot. A second later, Samantha Crandall was lying on the floor with blood gushing out her chest. Or at least it appeared to be blood, however Jack couldn't smell it. But then again, he was currently being held hostage by two mobsters.

Gilles looked at him, "Why'd you do that for?"

"That bitch was going to rat us out," Matthews said then looking at Jack he added. "I think it's a time we moved the location of this meeting and your coming with us, Force."

Jack nodded. It was no time to be brave. Even though Matthews and Gilles couldn't technically kill him, Jack didn't want them to know that. Besides, he could eventually make his escape after they got done with him.

***

He was sitting in Matthews's Mercedes trunk. They had been driving for what seemed like hours but was really about twenty minutes. Jack sighed. He knew what was going to happen, Matthews and Gilles were going to make the exchange, and if all things went well then both of them would kill him. If not probably one of them would. Either way, Jack was going to be probably clawing his way out of the trunk and out of a river tonight.

So, not the way he wanted to spend his Saturday.

For a long time he heard nothing except the occasional car going by, then he heard it. Gun shots. Loud and fast. Something had gone wrong. Not that he cared, really what happened to either Matthews or Gilles. They were murders, cold blood murders. He still couldn't believe that they shot Samantha Crandall in his office like that.

It happened all of a sudden someone was in the car again driving. After about another hour of driving the car stopped and Jack felt the trunk being unlocked. That was strange. He then opened it, however no one was there. He was alone in a parking garage of some kind. He looked in the driver's seat and saw a note addressed to him. This was interesting:

Try to stay safe, Jack, you may not care about your life. But there are those out there that do.

A friend

The writing was crisp and neat and Jack thought he knew who it belonged to. But it couldn't be her, could it?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys all enjoy. Lots of stuff happens here so I expect to here lots of reviews.**

**M**

Chapter 13: Schuyler Makes a Boo Boo

Schuyler Van Alen sighed heavily as she took a sip of the vodka that she ordered on the plane on the way back to Miami.

She had made a mistake. She had saw him again. Jack Force. The love of her life, the father of her child that he didn't even know existed. Oh God, was he handsome. He had only gotten better with age. It took all of her control to keep her composure, to do her job. Schuyler was actually surprised she was able to control herself and that Jack didn't try to read her, or should she say Samantha's mind, although she was sort of using the glom on him suggesting that he ignored her, but that probably didn't work since he was Abbadon after all.

There was something off about him though. Which sort of scared Schuyler, but it wasn't what scared her the most about him. What scared her the most was that she felt a connection with him, a connection that was deeper than what they had even shared all those years ago.

Then again, they did share Ben.

Her attentions really shouldn't be on Jack though. They should be on the job. She was very successful in what she came to New York to obtain. However, unlike her other excursions she wasn't going to return this little gem for the reward money or sale it on the black market to earn even more cash, she was going to keep this painting: _The United_.

And she wasn't going to keep this piece of work because it reminded her of her relationship with Jack the two abstract figures seemingly becoming one, the rich use of passionate colors, or that it would look great in her living room. No. It was because the painting was her father's work. Yes, Steven Chase had painted _The United_ months before his death it appeared. There was no doubt in Schuyler's mind who these lovers were: her parents.

She hadn't thought about her father much in the past five years. Not really. She did, however, think about him a lot, especially when she was Ben's age. Which really now made her feel bad that she was keeping Ben from Jack, especially since Jack would be such a great dad. It was just that she didn't want her son around Mimi or for that matter the rest of the blue blood world. It was just too dangerous. And even though she knew Jack would probably do anything in his power to product his son he was vulnerable. Still though, if anything happened to her or Oliver, Jack would be the one to raise Ben.

Schuyler hated this. She hated her life. She wished she was normal and Jack was normal and that they could be a normal family. She would do anything for that. Ben deserved to be with father, Jack deserved to be with her son, Oliver deserved to have a normal life, even Schuyler deserved something. Despite all the things she had done throughout the years, all of the thefts all of the murders.

She grimaced. She really hated to kill people, she hardly ever did kill anyone only when they were hurting her or her family. She had killed tonight, for example, to protect Jack. Even though Schuyler was very aware of the fact that Jack couldn't be killed by thugs like Matthews and Gilles. But they shot her. Well, they would've shot her if she hadn't been wearing that stupid bullet proof vest (not that it mattered). But they thought they shot her, killed her. They didn't know that she set them up, they never knew. Because she didn't kill them as Samantha Crandall, she killed them as a random thug.

What was harder than killing those criminals though was letting Jack go. All she wanted to do was open that trunk show her true self to him and beg him to runaway with her and Ben to live happily ever after. But Schuyler wasn't that rash, instead she wrote him a note to be safe. Because after Ben, Jack's safety was the most important in Schuyler's eyes.

***

Ben was bored. Allie had just come over and was kissing Uncle Ollie. In fact, they were kissing so much they were missing precious beach time. And even though Ben hated Allie, he was still going to the beach with Uncle Ollie. And Uncle Ollie, if he wasn't too busy kissing Allie, would give him money so he could get a snow cone or maybe an ice cream.

However, it didn't look like Ben was going to get to go to the beach anytime soon, especially since they were still kissing. He had already put sun block on and they were still kissing. It always took Ben forever to put sun block on too since he always burned and Mommy always insisted that he slather himself in the stuff. But usually Uncle Ollie or Mommy put the stuff on him, but not today. Because Uncle Ollie was too busy with Allie.

Allie. He didn't know why he hated her. She tried to be nice and she was pretty, although not as pretty as Mommy. There was just something wrong with her, it was almost as if she was one of those sirens that Mommy told him about the other day when she was telling him a bedtime store about Odysseus. She really did have some weird sort of affect on his Uncle Ollie and he hated it.

"Benny," Ally said coming into his room for the first time. Uncle Ollie was not there which annoyed Ben greatly because he knew Uncle Ollie knew how much he hated Allie especially when she called him Benny that made him sound like a baby. And Ben was no baby. "You want to go to the beach?"

"Where's Uncle Ollie," Ben said not trusting the woman. Not trusting her at all.

She looked at him, "He's in the car, kid, now come on. I want to catch some rays, work on my tan."

"Tanning gives you skin cancer," Ben said.

Allie rolled her tawny colored eyes. "Whatever. Now get in the car, Benny, I don't have all day."

"My name's not Benny, it's Ben." Ben said, "Benny is for babies."

"You are a baby." Allie said started the car, "You're like what, four?"

"Five," Ben as Allie drove Uncle Ollie's SUV. "Actually, five and a half. Why's Uncle Ollie sleeping?"

"He's not sleeping, Van Alen." Allie said her voice now sounding different. Not as airy, not as happy sounding. She sounded mean.

"What did you call me," the child asked staring at her with those large blue eyes of his. Those eyes that were just like his mother's, so was his nose come to think of it. Other than that the kid looked just like his father: Abbadon. Allie smirked. It had taken her awhile to figure it out, but she had put the pieces together eventually after feeding off of Hazard-Perry. She really couldn't believe her luck, she had just been looking for a red blood familiar to hold her over till she could get a blue blood and there was Hazard-Perry. Ready to be hers. What made things better was when she found out who he was and who he was around. Her boss would be so pleased with her especially after she disposed of Van Alen and her brat.

She couldn't believe the existence of the child. She didn't really believe that he was the son of both Force and Van Alen until she fully drained Hazard-Perry today.

Now she needed to dispose of them. Dispose of them all. The biggest problem was going to be the boy's mother, but she could take care of her for her mistress.

However, Allie did have a plan which was already in progress. The brat would lead his mother to her and if all went well, when she left Miami today Schuyler and her son would both have appeared to die from drowning at the beach.

The brat was wailing at her right now, demanding to know what she did to her Uncle Oliver. She was halfway attempted to inform the child that she was a vampire and that she was going to kill him, but why ruin the fun. Besides, she didn't want to hear the little brat rant on and on about how vampires don't exist for the next few hours or so before she killed him.

"Your Uncle Oliver's dead, kid." She said although Oliver wasn't quite dead yet (though he would be soon enough with the amount of blood she'd taken from him). "And your mother's going to die too if you don't do everything I say. Now I want you to drink that bottle of water next to you, I want you to drink all of it."

The little kid paled as he sipped his water. Allie smiled, she didn't even have to use the glom to know that the child would do anything she wanted as long as she didn't kill his mother. This was going to be easier than she thought.

***

Schuyler smiled as she arrived at Oliver's house. Despite the lack luster events of the previous day, seeing Jack and having to let him go once again, there was one thing Schuyler was grateful for: her son. And she was home early, since the mission decided to implode on her and she decided to forgo a day of doing some shopping and visiting her mother in the hospital/spying of Jack, to coming home.

Besides, even if the job hadn't gone bad, she probably still would've come home early if she had the chance. She wanted to be near her son and now she could surprise him. She only hoped that he and Ollie hadn't left for the beach yet. Honestly, she didn't like the fact that Ben was going to the beach, even though Ben loved going to the beach.

He burnt way too easily. Stupid vampire genes. And even though Schuyler knew Ben couldn't catch skin cancer or any red blood disease associated with sun burn, she still couldn't help but worry about her child.

Sighing, Schuyler unlocked the door to Ollie's place and then she gasped. Taped to the door were pictures of Oliver, who looked dead and then there were pictures of Ben putting on sun screen it seemed, but out of all of the things the thing that freaked Schuyler out was the note that was left next to them it said:

Van Alen,

Your red blood is dead and if you want to see your son you will follow my instructions. Absolutely, no funny business. Meet me at 31214 Park Road on South Beach, just ring the doorbell, don't worry your little abomination will be safe until then..

No name was signed. However, Schuyler had no doubt that it was a silver blood who wrote this letter, especially given the way Oliver looked in those photos. He appeared to be drained. Schuyler sighed. She had to say Ben's life and she was going to do everything the letter told her to do. However, the letter never mentioned that she couldn't call someone. Although, she doubted the author of the note would think that she would call him. However, the insane vampire that wrote that note probably never knew how much anyone could love their kid.

She sighed and dialed his cell phone number that she got off of his business card that she had pocketed earlier in the day. She didn't want to call him, but she needed him here. She needed him to protect her son, to raise him if anything happened to her.

He picked up almost immediately, "Jack Force."

She didn't know what to say for a long time and he was about to hang up when she finally croaked out, "Jack…"

"Yes," he said. His voice was very business like, "Who is this?"

Schuyler sighed, "It's me, Jack, I need your help. I…I wouldn't ask but this is a very serious situation."

"Schuyler," Jack said, "Is that you?"

"Yes," Schuyler said. "It's me. Now, I know you hate me and everything and that's perfectly okay, but I need you to come here. Here to Miami, I need you to help me it's important."

She could almost see his green eyes narrow as she said this. She knew, he could tell by her voice that she was desperate. If he knew her anymore, the bonding could've gone through already. Probably had, now that she thought about it, maybe it was a mistake calling him. But it wasn't like she had an option, she had to protect Ben regardless of the consequences.

"Where do you want to meet," he finally said.

Schuyler sighed with relief, "31214 Park Road, I have to go now I can't explain. But Jack, be prepared. It's a very dangerous situation and…"

"I'll be fine," he said. "And I'll be there as soon as possible."

He then hung up leaving Schuyler to her own frantic thoughts.

***

31214 Park Road was your typical beach bungalow for rich people. Light, airy, and tropical looking it seemed like the ideal place to have a vacation. However, Schuyler only saw this place as dark and sinister as she knocked on the bungalow's door.

A woman answered the door almost immediately and she was holding Ben, an unconscious Ben. She was relatively pretty, Schuyler noted. In fact, she sort of looked like Schuyler when Schuyler was in her original form except for the fact that her eyes were tawny, her face was sort of oblong in shape, and her skin instead of being a porcelain white was a nice tan color. But Schuyler focus really wasn't on her adversary's current form, it was on her son. Ben looked so small and unconscious in that creature's arms. "Get you hands off of him, now!" She said almost instantly.

The silver blood smiled at her and said, "I don't think so. After all of the trouble I had getting him to sleep, I think I'm going to enjoy having him in my arms a few minutes before I kill him of course. You know he smells delicious, more delicious than you. Abominations really do have the best scent."

"You're the abomination," Schuyler said. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Because," said the silver blood, "You are not part of the plan and my mistress wants you dead. I'm sure she'd like that brat you share with Force dead too. Which by the way, must I say I was shocked that you had Abbadon's kid of all things. Seriously, how did you manage to get knocked up?"

Schuyler glared at the creature, "The usual way. Now hand me my son."

"And you think I'm the one who's insane," the silver blood said. "I'm not going to give you your brat until you do what I say, Van Alen."

"And that is," Schuyler said.

The silver blood smirked, "Sit down in that chair. I'm going to tie you up. Don't want you escaping me. And then maybe if your nice I'll give you your brat so you can tell him your goodbyes, although I doubt it."

Schuyler glared at the creature, "You're evil, plain evil, did you know that?"

It laughed at her. "Of course I know that, but I don't mind being bad. Just like you don't mind be insufferably good. Now can you stop pleading with me, it's sort of boring and I just want to get on with the killing already so I can go clubbing tonight."

Schuyler retorted back with the revealing spell. However, nothing really happened she remained the same. The silver blood laughed. "Oh, you thought you could shock me by making me reveal my true form. As if. You never met me until today, Van Alen. I'm only killing you for my master, I've heard a lot about you."

"But I haven't heard anything about you," Schuyler said.

The silver blood rolled her eyes. "Of course, you haven't. But you do know of me. I was in Brazil when your dear old grandfather died. Although, I wasn't the one who killed him, I helped my mistress in the cause. My name's Nakir, but you probably know me as Allie your red blood's girlfriend. Other than that there's nothing you need to know, other than I've pledged my life to my mistress and master and will always do their bidding. So now that I said that it's time for you to-"

"Mommy," A little voice said interrupting Nakir/Allie's speech. "Mommy you're here."

"Ben," Schuyler said, "Sweetie are you okay, are you awake?"

"Of course he's wake, Van Alen, you numbskull."

Schuyler ignored her. "Sweetheart, everything's okay. I don't want you to be scared, Mommy's going to take care of everything."

"No," Nakir said glaring at Ben. "Your mother is not going to take care of anything, the two of you are going to die just like your stupid uncle."

"Mommy," Ben said. "She's scaring me. Uncle Ollie's okay, isn't he?"

Schuyler looked at her son's big blue eyes, "I'm sure he's fine, honey."

"He's not," Nakir said smirking. "Listen to me, Ben. I killed you uncle. His body's in his, no my, car right now. And when I get done killing you and your precious mother I'm going to dump your bodies into the ocean."

Ben looked at her alarmed. "No. No. Mommy make her go away."

He then bit Allie causing her to drop him and causing Schuyler to pull out a small sword, or dagger, out from her purse. While Allie stumbled for a brief second Schuyler yelled at Ben to run.

Allie smirked at Schuyler, "You honestly, believe that your son will be able to runaway from me, Van Alen. He might be yours and Abbadon's, but he's no match for me Van Alen. He's fucking five years old, a five year old can not defeat me and neither can your Mommy's sword. Which by the way, didn't I say no funny business in that note of mine?"

Schuyler ignored her, instead she began a swift battle with the silver blood. The silver blood didn't seem to have time for Schuyler though since she pulled out a revolver and aimed straight at Schuyler head before firing.

Schuyler fell down immediately. The silver blood laughed. "Ah, that's better. I don't do the whole thing with the sword, Van Alen. Fencing is just too tedious to me. Besides, even though your not going to die via bullet wound, I still can kill you."

She then leaned down and began sucking up Schuyler's blood, causing Schuyler to lose consciousness. However, she never got to finish what she started since another blade, a blade belonging to Abbadon the angel of destruction cut off her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: At long last, here's an update. I hope you all enjoy it's the longest chapter yet. Also, in addition to this I have recently updated Lillies and Blue Immortal so if you haven't yet for those stories please review. FYI: I am thinking about relocating Blue Immortal back to the regular Blue Bloods section, I think a lot readers can't find it now that it's in the crossover section. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**M :)**

Chapter 14: The Shock and Awe Affect

Jack Force stared at the silver blood he just beheaded for a mere second before turning his attentions towards Schuyler.

If Jack hadn't saw those large blue eyes of hers, hadn't smelt her sweet scent, he wouldn't have even know it was her. She looked nothing like the woman he loved. And he supposed this was a good thing, considering that Schuyler was trying to hide from all of those who knew her. In fact, he was sort of amazed at the prowess of her powers. He never have thought that the woman in front of him was Schuyler Van Aen. Gone was the delicate heart shaped face, porcelain skin, dark hair, and model like physique. In its place was a plump woman with curly brown hair and a pleasant looking face. But still when he looked at her, he saw the most gorgeous woman in the world, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with despite the fact that given the circumstances he should hate her.

It was really weird. Ever since that day of his supposed bonding with Mimi, really ever since that day she passed out in the cafeteria, or if Jack was going to be honest with himself really ever, he had never stopped loving Schuyler. And the anger that he had for her, the anger that he felt when she left him was gone.

Don't get him wrong, it still hurt him that Schuyler left him for Oliver, but the love he felt for her suppressed that anger. Especially now.

When she first called him to say the least he was shocked. After all this time, he thought he would never hear her beautiful voice again, especially asking him for help. He didn't even have to think about hoping on a plane to Miami, despite the fact that he had almost been killed earlier in the day. And then to find her like this being attacked by a silver blood and almost bleeding to death.

Not almost, she was bleeding to death. And Jack needed to stop the bleeding. Sighing, he pulled the shirt he was wearing and ripped in into something that he could wrap Schuyler's head in. At that moment, he also quickly checked for a pulse and to see if she was breathing, luckily she was. It was then she opened her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and said, "Jack?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm here."

"Ben, get Ben."

"Ben," he said, "Who's Ben."

But she passed out again. Jack frowned and got out his phone, he was just about to call 911 when he heard sniffling.

Great, someone else was here. Someone who, probably knowing that crazy silver blood, was hurt. "Hey," Jack said. "It's okay, no ones going to hurt you but I need your help."  
A small figure appeared. A child. Jack really couldn't notice much only that he appeared to be holding something heavy, a vase maybe. "Where's Mommy?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know, kido. I'll help you find your Mommy, but first I need you to help me."

The kid shook his head, "Mommy first. I need to help my Mommy first. Allie was going to hurt her just like she hurt my uncle, I can't let that happen."

Jack usually wasn't one to make assumptions, but in this case he was willing to bet that the child's uncle and probably his mother were killed by that insane silver blood. Since Jack didn't want a child to see the beheaded figure, he said, "Squirt, I need you to call 911 for me."

"I already did," the kid said. "But I need to help Mommy now. Uncle Ollie needs help too. Mr., you got to help me. I have to find Mommy."

Before Jack could do anything else, the child ran into the room and saw the scene that laid before him: the headless silver blood and the bloody Schuyler. The kid immediately ran to Schuyler and started crying, "Mommy, Mommy, wake up!"

Jack looked at him stunned, did the kid just say Mommy. No. That was not possible. It was then he really looked at the child and he was even more shocked. He looked exactly like Jack when Jack was five. He had the same pale blonde hair, the same build, his features were even eerily similar to Jack's except…. No. No way.

It couldn't be.

But he had her eyes. Her deep blue eyes, eyes that he could stare at into all day. Those eyes that had haunted him since the day she said she didn't love him. And her nose too. That pert little nose, so feminine and delicate, although he was pretty sure his son wouldn't want to hear that his nose was girly.

He said it, his son. And he couldn't believe it, but there was no other option. This child was his he sensed it. "Kiddo," he said, "What's your name?"

"Ben." He said, "Ben Woods.. Now can you help my Mommy. Her name's Rebecca that scary lady must of shot her."

"I know," Jack said. "Look, Ben, your mother's going to be fine. You called 911 and I managed to slow the bleeding. I need you to be brave and listen to me. Now you said your uncle was hurt?"

Ben nodded, "Yes, he's in his SUV. Allie, the bad lady, did something to him. She said she drained his blood or something, but I couldn't understand. All she said that he was dead, but Mommy didn't seem to think so. Is Mommy going to be okay, Mr.?

Jack looked at the boy, his boy. "I hope so, Ben. And the name's Jack."

The boy looked at him and stated the obvious, "You look a lot like me."

Jack looked at him and said, "I know. Now I need you to help me here with your Mommy, okay?"

The boy shook his head. "What do you want me to do."

Jack looked into his sons eyes, "You need to hold pressure to her head where all the blood is. I'll check on your Uncle Ollie while you do that, I think maybe I can help him."

"Really," said the boy.

Jack nodded, although he doubted he could help Oliver if what the silver blood told Ben was true. The car was in the garage. No wonder Jack hadn't seen it when he first arrived here. Sure enough, Hazard-Perry was in the SUV unconscious and as pale as death, however he was not dead. But he would need a lot of transfusions. Transfusions he wasn't sure he could get any hospital to do unless he performed the glom.

It was a good thing Jack was so skilled with the glom, otherwise he was going to have a hard time explaining so many things that had happened in this god damn beach house tonight. The chopped off head of that idiotic silver blood, Schuyler with her gun shot wound in the head no less, Oliver and his blood depleted body, and then there was Ben. Because of all of this the authorities had to be called. Schuyler and Oliver needed help and he needed to be able to raise his son while his mother was in the hospital. However, dealing with the red bloods was going to be hard.

"Ben," he said to the boy knowing they only had limited time before help arrived. "I need you to agree with what I tell the paramedics, it's important. I know it's difficult to understand, but I'm only doing this to protect your mother, okay?"

The blonde boy nodded.

The paramedics got there soon after Jack said this. They looked at the scene shocked, naturally, who wouldn't be? Three people on the floor, all unconscious, one dead and headless, one with a bullet wound to the head it was really a gruesome sight.

"Hoy crap," said one of the paramedics looking at Jack he said, "What the hell happened here?"

Jack sighed and looked at Ben before saying, "My family was held hostage. Honestly, I'm not sure what happened. I came home, my son was hiding in the bushes, my wife was shot, my sister in-law decapitated, and my brother in-law unconscious."

The paramedic nodded, "You're going to need to tell that to the cops. We need to get your wife and your brother in-law to the hospital, St. Peter's. We'll take your son too, he's gonna need a check up. So do you, sir."

"I'm fine," Jack said.

"So am I," Ben said. "I just want Mommy to be okay."

The paramedic looked at Jack to intervene. Sighing, Jack thought this wasn't what he thought his first day as a father would be like. Heck, he never thought he would be a father.

He had never even fostered a blue blood spirit. Mimi didn't want any of her bodies being ruined by child birth, and furthermore didn't want to spend her days raising children. Rather she wanted to spend her days bossing anyone around and having hot tumultuous sex with Jack. And Jack was happy with that arrangement for the longest time, however he did admit now after seeing Ben's dark blue eyes, eyes that matched his mother's, he knew he was missing out on something big on life. There was also the small fact, okay rather large fact, that Ben was the product of his union with the love of his life. He was proof of their love, a love that Jack was beginning to think had never exist. But alas, the remnants were here with Ben. "Ben," Jack said. "The paramedics are going to do all they can do for your mom, now let's go talk to the nice policeman. I bet he'll give us a ride to the hospital."

And he did. In fact, Officer Ernie Clements was so accommodating to both Ben and Jack that he even bought them something to drink (a cup of coffee for Jack and a glass of milk with animal crackers for Ben). Of course, Officer Clements was so accommodating because Jack used the glom on him, but that's besides the point. What mattered was that they got to the hospital right after Schuyler got out of surgery.

She looked so helpless, Jack noticed. The doctors hadn't told him much only that she had made it through surgery, but he knew from their minds that the situation wasn't good. Which honestly, he didn't understand since she was a blue blood.

No, she was a half blood.

He groaned. How could he forget. She could be killed, Schuyler could die from this. No, she couldn't. She couldn't die. He needed to talk to her. He had so many questions, about Ben and about everything else. And he wanted to see her again, her real form, he wanted to be with her damn it. Hazard-Perry or not, he wanted her to be his. She belonged to him and no one else.

"Sir," it was one of the nurses. "Your wife and brother in-law are going to be unconscious for awhile, why don't you and your son go home? You two look exhausted."

"I'm not sleepy," a blurry eyed Ben said, no doubt wanting to stay awake for his mother. "I can stay awake for Mommy and for Uncle Ollie for that matter."  
The nurse looked at Jack. It was obvious the child was tired, besides his eyes, his voice was beginning to slur a bit. "Kiddo," Jack said, "I think Nurse Thompson's right. We should go home or least get a hotel room since home seems to be pretty messed up right now. And before you argue, your mother would want you to get some sleep. In fact, she'd probably kill me if she knew you were staying up this late."

Ben looked at him and grimaced. "Fine, but if anything happens to Mommy when I'm gone it's your fault."

Thompson gave Jack an amused look. "You've got your hands full, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jack said looking at his son. "He acts just like me when I was that age."

"Probably looks like you too when you were that age," the nurse said. "There's no denying that you're father and son."

Jack smiled at her, "Thanks. We, uh, better get off."

She nodded.

As soon as they were out of the building Jack hailed a cab and looked at Ben and said, "Where do you and your Mommy live?"

"1444 Lincoln Avenue," the boy said. "It's in Coconut Grove. Although, there's no coconuts there. We live in a condo and I have a key."

Jack nodded, but was astonished when he heard that Schuyler lived in Coconut Grove the wealthiest area in Miami. How was she affording this? Mimi had all of hers and Hazard-Perry's accounts frozen, but then again Schuyler was resourceful and smart, and oh so persuasive.

They pulled up to Schuyler's condominium minutes later. The building itself was smooth and sophisticated. When they arrived at Schuyler's condo Jack could hear a dog barking.

"Great," Ben said, "Puddles hasn't been let out since morning."

"Puddles?" Jack said.

"My rat terrier," Ben said. "Uncle Ollie was supposed to take me to let her out after we went to the beach today, but that never happened. And I forgot, I'm a terrible pet owner."

"Ben, you're not a bad pet owner." Jack said consoling his son. "A lot happened today, kiddo. Now, why don't you change into your pajamas get ready for bed while I take Puddles out to do her business?"

Ben nodded as Jack opened the door with the key his son gave him. A little black and white dog ran towards Ben and started licking his face as Jack looked at the home his son had called home for the better part of five years.

Schuyler had impeccable taste. Jack already knew this from the time they spent in their sparsely decorated apartment on Perry Street. Although, there was hardly anything in their apartment there, Schuyler always found a way to make the place feel homey yet sophisticated at the same time. And she had accomplished the same thing here. The place was completely modern done mostly in blacks, whites, and reds. Some crystal lamps, a candelabra, a few vases filled with faux long steamed white roses, massive amounts of abstract artwork, and a fish tank decorated the room as well. One thing that was definitely out of place though was the large yellow spot that Puddles had made on Schuyler's tile floor, undoubtedly from not being allowed to relieve herself. Jack sighed there was no point taking out the dog now. Instead, he would be performing cleanup duty while his son changed into his pajamas.

After asking Ben where the cleaning products were, Jack walked over to the kitchen and that's when he saw it: the letter. It was from her, written to him, it said:

Jack,

If you read this I am gone, hopefully by kicking the ass of that silver blood who is trying to kill our son. Yes, I said our son. He's yours and mine Jack, we conceived him that last night in Vienna. His name is Benjamin "Ben" Gabriel Van Alen II (currently, he's been using the last name Woods) and was born early Christmas Eve morning five years ago. Now, I know how you feel about me, and I know that you love Mimi, but I want you to raise him. He needs someone to protect him and that's you. You are listed in my will, well, Rebecca Wood's will (that's the name I've been using for the past four and a half years). You will be compensated for raising him, although I'm sure money's not a problem for you. I just want you to love him, he needs love, and protect him. If you can't do this, or don't want to do this, I want Oliver or Charles to raise him, or Bliss if either one is not available. Yes, I said Charles. I know he hates me, but he loves you and my mother. I think he could take care of Ben and maybe even love him in his own way, but Jack you're my first choice. Love our son like I have loved him.

Yours,  
Schuyler Van Alen

Jack read the letter five times and felt teardrops falling from his eyes. He had a son. He really had a son and Schuyler wanted him to raise him. Not Oliver, not anyone else but him. And he was going to raise him, no matter what.

Speaking of Ben, the boy came back into the kitchen clad in his dinosaur pajamas as Jack finished reading Schuyler's note. "Hey, I'm in my pajamas." Ben said, "Can you read me a story so I can go to sleep?"

Jack looked at his son, "Sure. Why not? What sort of stories do you like?"

The boy shrugged, "I like the ones Mommy tells me. They usually have a lot of action in them and stuff like that. She usually makes them up or tells me some ancient stories, Uncle Ollie usually reads me something."

Jack looked at his son, "Well, I know a lot of good stories. Can you show me your bedroom?"

Ben nodded and led Jack to a room on the other end of the house. Jack was amazed at what he saw, although he knew he shouldn't be. Like the rest of the house, Ben's room was decorated immaculately, except his room was most definitely a child's room. Painted a light blue color, with a cheerful looking bedspread, and filled to the brim with various sorts of toys there was no doubt that Schuyler spoiled their child to the best of her abilities.

Jack looked at Ben, "This is a pretty nice room you have."

Ben shrugged, "Yeah. Mommy let me help pick out the colors and all when she had it redecorated, it used to be my nursery but I'm a big boy now so it's a big boy room. I have to clean it up by myself though, that's not fun, Mommy says I have to learn responsibility."

Jack nodded. "Well, let's get you ready for bed. Do you need anything: teddy bear or blanket?"

The boy nodded and grabbed an old bedraggled looking bear.

"That's a nice looking bear," Jack said as he helped Ben undo his bed. "Does he have a name."

Ben nodded, "His name's Jack. He's named after my daddy and you, I guess since your name's Jack. I'm really named after him too, we share the same first name my Daddy and me, but he goes by Jack instead of Ben."

Jack felt the tears coming back into his eyes, she named him after him. Which he already knew from her letter, but Ben knew too. God, did he love Schuyler. "So, ready for a story?" Jack asked.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, make it a good one."

Jack sighed, "Okay, once upon a time there was a prince named Abbadon."

"Abbadon that's a silly name," his son said.

"I know," Jack said slightly amused that Ben found his name silly. "But this story took place a long time ago, and people had silly names back then."

Ben nodded, "Go on."

"Alright," Jack said. "Abbadon was a rich prince. He had everything he wanted. A large castle, a loving home, a princess who made him happy named Azrael. However, Abbadon was never truly happy. He felt like something was missing. He didn't know what, exactly, but years and years he lived in a false sense of happiness. That was until he met her, a girl in the village named Schuyler."

"Schuyler," the boy said interrupting again, "I like that name. Was she pretty?"

"Oh yes," Jack said. "Very pretty. She had long black hair with big blue eyes. In fact she was prettier than the prince's princess, not that it mattered much because it's what's inside that counts. And Schuyler was much lovelier than Azrael on the inside too. The prince tried to deny his attraction for Schuyler, but he fell deep in love with her. However, all wasn't well in addition to the problems surrounding the prince and his relationship with his beloved, there was also a monster on the loose."

"A monster," said an excited Ben.

"Yes, a monster. A hideous monster. Who could destroy the prince's kingdom and his beloved, yet was seemingly invisible to the rest of society. Except to the prince and Schuyler of course, both which were brave and vowed to kill the monster no matter what."

The boy looked at Jack and awed, "So what did they do?"

"I think we'll get to that part of the story tomorrow," Jack said. "You need to rest, kiddo."

"Alright," said a sleepy Ben, "Good night Daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Alright, update time. This chapter's in Mimi/Bliss's POV. I know this is sort of disappointing for all you Jack/Sky fans, but it's necessary in order for the plot to move forward. Also, it does reveal some important information that will be needed for the next few chapters. However, next chapter will definitely be in Jack's POV and if you want it fast you know what to do.**

**Review,  
M :)**

Chapter 15: Mimi and Bliss do Lunch

Magazines described them as being inseparable. They were B.F.F.'s like Nichole and Paris, only better, more mature, and still together. They were Mimi Force and Bliss Llewellyn.

Both were gorgeous and intelligent. Both came from prestigious families with prestigious jobs (Mimi being the head anchor for the popular Force News Show, _Justice with Madeline Force_ and Bliss as a relatively famous fashion designer with a budding empire). Both had an intriguing past. And both had interesting love lives.

The thing that the media didn't know was that Mimi and Bliss really weren't B.F.F.'s at least not in the way they portrayed them to be. Although, both women would go to St. Tropez together to soak up some rays on the Riviera, or go on a double date with their latest conquest, they weren't exactly cozy. Both of them had ulterior motives when it came to their friendship.

Today, the two of them were meeting for lunch. Neither of them had seen each other in a few weeks. Mimi had been doing shows at the World Summit in Copenhagen for the past week and Bliss had been in Paris to soak up some inspiration before constructing her latest designs. However, the two of them were making up for lost time at Bobby Flay's Mesa Grill dining on extra rare steaks (was there such a thing) and sipping martinis.

Truth be known, both Mimi and Bliss were a bit jealous with each other. Mimi was jealous because Bliss had what she wanted. She was a designer and although Mimi was happy with being one of the world's top journalists, it wasn't like she worked really hard for her position. She worked for her father's company and she knew very well that some of her colleagues believed she only earned her position because of this. But journalism was Mimi's passion, she wanted to find the truth.

Well, sort of.

Journalism really did interest Mimi, but not for the right reasons. Mimi did want to find out the truth, to destroy people and she had no scruples (hence, no career in red blood law enforcement for her). Besides, journalism allowed Mimi to be seen on TV and she was practically the younger female version of Anderson Cooper (probably a younger version of Nancy Grace, if your going to be accurate, but Mimi wasn't).

Besides, unlike fashion, journalism was an out for her. She got to expose people for what they were, ruin their lives, just like she was planning to do to her brother's silver blood whore whenever she got her hands on her.

Mimi's lip curled as she thought about Schuyler Van Alen and her brother. Although, Jack was the so called love of her existence he forsaked their bond (although, he denied it) and embarrassed Mimi in front of their people. She still hadn't forgiven him for it and she probably never would. They could've had it and, and he ruined it for what: an abomination.

That Van Alen girl. Why was she always the thorn in Mimi's side. She always caused problems for her even when they were little kids on the playground. And it just kept progressing until she had not only caused problems for Mimi but for the whole Concave.

It really seemed only fitting she was the silver blood harbored amongst them all. She didn't realize why anyone hadn't deducted that before her. Gabrielle the Uncorrupted daughter or not, Schuyler showed all the signs of being an abomination at least in Mimi's opinion. The girl just wasn't natural and she was surprised that the Committee harbored her as long as they did.

She supposed it was partially Charles's fault that Schuyler Van Alen was able to exist in their community as long as she did. After all, her father was still in love Allegra. Even since he had ditched the position his days have been spent with business and Allegra. He didn't even try to help with the investigation of Van Alen or helped Mimi deal with Jack's desertion.

He did, however, talk to Jack a lot. Which Mimi didn't understand. Jack was a disappointment by blue blood standards. He had made a success of himself in the red blood world though, becoming a top notch attorney and all of that. He didn't have to come to Charles's looking for work, he was a success. Mimi. Well, Mimi was a success but not the sort of success Jack was.

And it wasn't her fault.

Really.

It wasn't her fault she failed out of Parsons after Jack deserted her at the bonding ceremony. It wasn't her fault that the bonding never happened. That her life was practically in shambles, despite the fact she was Mimi Force and according to _People Magazine_ and other various sources she was the luckiest girl alive.

Ha. That made her laugh. Mimi was far from being the luckiest girl alive despite the fact that she dated dozens of A list celebrities, male models, and tycoons, had a premier job as a journalist (so what if she worked for her father's company), and was Mimi Force. Her life, in fact, was quite empty all because of Van Alen. The only thing Mimi could relish in was that Van Alen's life was probably just as miserable as hers was right now. After all, she didn't have her precious Jack either.

That made grin and made Bliss Llewellyn groan.

Bliss, although deemed Mimi's lackey, knew exactly what her blonde frenemy was thinking. Not because she was using the glom, or really was close to Mimi, but because Bliss was just like Mimi on some level.

She was dark, twisted, and evil.

Darker than Mimi even, but the type of darkness Mimi had Bliss still felt. She felt the anger Mimi felt about Schuyler Van Alen, hell Bliss was angry at Schuyler Van Alen herself.

She had been so close to killing the girl five years ago in Houston, but alas Schuyler managed to over power her, she still didn't know how she did it. But she had somehow shocked Bliss making her fled far away and it made Bliss alter her plans, killing her father, her pretend father to be exact.

She sighed. Forsyth really was a good ally. One of the only people she could be completely honest with, show her true self. He helped her enter this life cycle, help her pave her way to success, helped her come to terms with her existence. He had protected her. Yet he had to die, she needed it to look like Schuyler Van Alen was one of her kind. She needed the blue bloods to kill her if she couldn't. The girl needed to die.

Bliss hated working behind the scenes like this, she was an action oriented person. Bidding time was boring, but necessary. Yet, it still bothered her. Smoozing up to Mimi Force and company wasn't interesting at all, she rather be with her people in South America causing havoc, or in Europe doing the necessary preparations for the ritual that Bliss would eventually perform once it was time, or even in Florida with Nakir a loyal servant.

Nakir, alias Alejandra "Allie" Vasquez, was one of Bliss's best servants. A silver blood assassin, who had saved Bliss's life back during the fall of Rome, Nakir had always been loyal and lethal, and downright evil. And always giddy to please Bliss.

She had called Bliss the previous day, stating that she had big news to tell Bliss. However, Bliss had no idea what this news was since Nakir hadn't called since.

She was actually sort of worried, which was funny since the princess of darkness didn't worry about anything or anyone. But Nakir was one of her best servants and a formidable servant at that. If she didn't hear from Nakir soon she might have to send reinforcements or go down to Miami herself. And now was not the time to go down to Miami, business was just difficult.

Mimi interrupted Bliss out of her faults, "What's wrong, Bliss, you're picking at your steak? Surely, you're not having that difficult of a time deciding what sort of color is going to be in next season."

Bliss rolled her eyes. If only Mimi Force knew she wasn't a frivolous fashion designer. Like, Bliss would do something that frothy for a living. No, her business was far more intricate than the Regis would ever know, "It's not the company, Mimi."

"Then what is it," her frenemy said taking a sip of her cocktail. "Because I can't deal with you moping today, I had a horrible day today."

"What's wrong now, jet lag?" Bliss said not wanting to hear about the state of Mimi's legs during her trip home in her company's luxurious private jet. "Or is it the Van Alen girl again?"

Bliss sighed as soon as she said, thinking that it was always about Schuyler Van Alen. Mimi would always find something to complain about her, every single time they met. Bliss knew how hard it was that Jack left her practically at the alter, it was unheard of amongst their kind. And in a weird way Bliss felt sorry for Mimi, sort of. Also, what Bliss felt was intrigue. Jack Force had defied their laws was it possible he could be turned?

Mimi scowled at the mention of Schuyler's name. "Not her, thank God. Although, now that you mentioned that twit's name I'm probably going to throw up my steak."

"Well, you had that look on your face." Bliss said.

"What look," Mimi said.

"That look you get whenever you talk about Schuyler Van Alen."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "You know there are other things that annoy me, besides that abomination. My brother for instance."

Bliss raised an eyebrow, "So he's your brother now."

Mimi shrugged, "Yeah, he is. I let go Bliss, or at least I'm trying to. He doesn't deserve me, he doesn't deserve what we had. And as much I want him, still want him I am not going to let him destroy me."

Bliss shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "You don't believe your fearless leader, Bliss, why?"

Bliss laughed, Mimi fearless leader, as if. Although, Mimi was an acceptable replacement as regis she had her own agenda and was hardly fearless. She had others do her work, like Kingsley Martin.

Bliss subconsciously smirked at the thought of Kingsley Martin's name. It was a good thing he was gone on an expedition looking for her kind or the Van Alen girl or whatever. Honestly, Bliss didn't know what he was looking for, but she was glad he was gone. Kingsley was the only one who had half an inkling what was going on, although she was sure she had one of her lackeys had managed to wipe his mind so he didn't have a clue what happened.

Bliss fondly smiled at the mention of Kingsley, it was too bad he changed sides. He was a good asset at one time, almost as good as Nakir if not better. And he was the most excellent lover, although he didn't know it.

Bliss smiled remembering that he was still attracted to her even with the very apparent gaps in his memory.

"Bliss," said Mimi taking her back to reality. "What are you smiling about? Weren't you listening to me?"

Bliss sighed, "I was just thinking about Gunther. He did the cutest thing the other day when we were doing the kiss."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Whatever. The kiss is such old news. And even though for a red blood Gunther is hot, I really don't see what you see in him. The guy's sort of dumb."

"He's a freaking model, Mimi." Bliss said, "And he's amazing in bed, what's more to want?"

Mimi shrugged. "A lot, actually. The sex with Rob isn't bad either, you know."

"I'd figure," Bliss said, "Since he's fucking Robert Pattinson."

Mimi smiled, "Yeah. It's amazing that I'm dating and sucking the blood out of America's most famous vampire, isn't it?"

Bliss looked at her, "Whatever. You don't love him though."

"Of course not," Mimi said. "Rob is the ends to a mean. I need to feed though, but I never expect to have a relationship with him because I have other priorities."

"Like Jack," Bliss said hoping to get an answer. Something that she could use against Mimi in the future.

Mimi flipped her blonde hair forward. "I'm done with my brother until her grows up, Bliss. You know I want him, but obviously he doesn't want me. Or he doesn't want me enough, even though we're supposed to be destined."

"Well, the bonding didn't work." Bliss said, "And he did say the sacred words. You just didn't get the glow."

"That stupid glow," Mimi said glaring. "Do you know that I've actually sent Kingsley Martin, yes Kingsley Martin, to the Hall of Records in Rome to see if he can find evidence of this ever happening before?"

"The Hall of Records," Bliss said. "I don't recall anything about The Hall of Records. I only thought there was the Repository."

Mimi shook her head. "No. The Repository is our main collection of documents, the Hall of Records is where all of the restricted documents go. The ones the Committee doesn't want everyone seeing. Only selected people know the location of the Hall of Records and how to get access to the documents, the place is protected by tons and tons of spells. Apparently, Gabrielle and Michael did some pretty heavy warding on the place after the first war."

Bliss inwardly groaned when she heard that. She hated warding. It was one of the few things that made life difficult for her. Although, she was all powerful being the princess of darkness and all, she was still bound to most of the blue blood laws. And warding done by the two most powerful vampires, the archangels, was extremely difficult to avoid.

But Bliss needed to get into this Hall of Records the amount of power it held must be great if Gabrielle and Michael wanted to protect it like that.

Mimi looked at Bliss and rolled her eyes, "You're not paying attention to me, are you?"

"Of course I am," Bliss said. "You were talking about the Hall of Records and how you sent Kingsley Martin there."

"Yeah," Mimi said. "I was, but a fat load of help that place has done for me. Kingsley just called me and told me he couldn't find any recollection of a similar incident to what happened at Jack's and my bounding. It's yet another dead end."

"Another dead end," Bliss said shocked.

Mimi nodded as she thought about all of the other investigations she had sent various venators on in order to find the truth about her disastrous bonding ceremony. And she thought she was on to something this time, Kingsley was their best venator after Gabrielle, but nothing.

Nothing at all.

Mimi didn't let Bliss know how upset she was though, why would she? Mimi was the queen bee, she was the Regis, she had to keep a calm façade. But deep down inside she dying. Dying of anger of shame. She wanted to know what went wrong and fixed it, so that she wouldn't be the hidden laughing stalk amongst her people which she knew she was.

Sighing, Mimi heard her phone ring. It was her father. He was probably calling her to yell at her about the report she gave from Copenhagen about the fashion of the various political officials and their spouses at the summit. Charles Force really was a stickler for news and didn't like to deal with fluff, or so he said.

"Good afternoon, Father." She said.

Charles got right down to business. "Where are you, young lady?"

"I'm at the Mesa Grill with Bliss," Mimi said. "Why do you need to know my whereabouts, Charles, I'm twenty-three freaking years old and regis."

"I'm very aware of that, Madeline." Charles said, "But there's been another attack and your brother is missing."

"What," Mimi said. "Is Jack okay?"

"I don't know," Charles said. "I can't get a hold of him. No one has heard from him since Saturday. He had some meeting with some clients, some very unsavory clients might I add."

"But they're red bloods," Mimi said. "Surely, you don't think these red bloods hurt, Jack?"

Bliss raised an eyebrow as Mimi talked to her father. She didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but apparently Abbadon was missing, this could be interesting.

From the other side of the phone Charles sighed heavily, "No, they shouldn't. But they're not the only thing I'm worried about. Mimi, there was an attack in Miami. A silver blood was killed there."

"A silver blood," Mimi said. "That's impossible, they would never kill one of their own. Was one of our own kind at the scene?"

"I don't know," Charles said. "I only know that the young woman was killed because of the databases we set up back in 1900's that we set up with the red blood law enforcement agencies. Other than that, I know nothing. Now, Madeline, I know it's none of my business, but if I was you I'd get someone sent down to Miami. Someone who knows how to deal with the situation."

Mimi absentmindedly nodded her head as she said, "Yes, Father."

"Good. Good." Charles said, "I'm glad you agree with me, I didn't want to interfere. However, I am going to investigate your brother's disappearance this is so unlike Benjamin."

Mimi laughed. "Sure, Father."

She could almost see Charles frown at her. "Really, Madeline. I know things have been difficult between you and Benjamin, but he's your brother."

"He left me at the alter," Mimi said.

Charles sighed, "Actually, you were the one to leave him at the alter. But seriously, Madeline, I think your brother might be in trouble."

"Whatever," Mimi said. "Look for him, I don't care."

However, Mimi did care. More than she wanted to let on to either her father or Bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: An update (yay). This is the last one of my summer vacation (unfortunately). Hopefully, I'll be able to write another for next week depending on how hectic things are. Anyway, enjoy and review. I think you guys will be wanting the next chapter.**

**M :)  
**

Chapter 16: There is always a Silver Lining

Jack looked down at his son and smiled. Although, the circumstances were dire, he couldn't help but be happy about the small miracle that was in front of him: Ben.

He was Schuyler and his, and he knew it. Jack couldn't help but be shocked when Ben called him Daddy.

Yes, Daddy.

He couldn't believe it when his on said it. In fact he was so shocked that he didn't say anything for awhile until his son said, "It is you, isn't it? You are my father. I mean, you look like me and Mommy always said I looked my Daddy, and you're name is Jack, and you act like she said you always like you're real nice and all that, and I have this feeling."

"A feeling," Jack said.

"Yes, a feeling," The little boy said. "I have them all the time and they're _always_ right. Mommy says it's intuition, whatever that means. She says you have it too."

Jack smiled at the boy. As he thought about what his son just told him. Ben was a seer. A god damn seer, just like Jack.

Jack as he thought about his so called prophetic powers. They were both a blessing and a curse. Although, Jack could sense things at people just by looking at them, at time his mind became clouded and overwhelmed with what he knew and/or sensed. Sensed more than knew, actually. Even though Jack could see things, he couldn't exactly predict the future. Nobody could do that since the future itself was ruled by choice. However, seers were able to sense things.

Like, the fact that for years Jack sensed that there was something different about his relationship with Schuyler. Sure, he didn't know that the two of them shared a child together, but he knew that their connection had deepened somehow. Especially on the day of that bonding, the same day was the day his son was born.

No, their son.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the boy after he told Jack his deduction behind his paternity and said, "You're right, I am your father, Ben. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you before."

The boy eyed him. "It's okay. Mommy said you loved me, you just couldn't be there for me. But I don't understand why. Didn't you want to be a family with Mommy and me?"

"More than anything in the world," Jack said truthfully. Because that was what he wanted Schuyler and Ben, he wanted to be a family. To be with the people he loved.

Ben looked at him, "I believe you. It's strange, I thought Mommy was lying to me earlier when she told me you couldn't be here. But now, I think she's right."

"She is Ben, she is," Jack said before kissing his son good night for the first time.

***

Jack couldn't get to sleep that night. It really didn't matter though, he was a vampire. Still, he really wished he could go to sleep too many thoughts were going through his head about Ben and Schuyler. He was especially worried about Schuyler, she looked so pale on that bed and gun shots to the head were never a good thing. She needed to live. He wanted to do what he should've done years ago, he wanted to tell her that he loved her despite all that happened with them. He didn't care if she loved Hazard-Perry or not, she needed to know how he felt. Regardless.

The good thing about not getting sleep was that it allowed Jack do quite a bit of research. Although, he could find nothing in the apartment other than Schuyler's letter to him, and the various pictures of her (in Rebecca Woods's form) posing with Ben and/or Oliver, her place did have state of the art internet access and a couple of checks on Google he able to find a sufficient amount of information on Rebecca Woods.

It amazed him what he read about Schuyler's second identity, she had really created a life for herself. Woods was apparently a prominent art dealer in the Miami area in her mid thirties with a degree in Art History from the University of Miami, she did both private and public acquisitions. Most of the work she dealt with was contemporary art work, however Jack did not occasionally she dealt with occasional antiquity. In fact, Schuyler was so good at her job she was in the process of opening a gallery of some sorts.

A gallery.

It made him smile in a weird way that she was able to succeed as much as she did, given the circumstances. It must have been so hard for her raising their son like this, always afraid that someone would recognize her and take Ben away from her.

Jack, himself, was a bit scared about his son's future. He knew that if Mimi ever found out that he and Schuyler had a child together she would do nothing but try to destroy Ben who was the personification of the relationship she hated. She'd probably call Ben an abomination which was absolutely not true, but knowing Mimi she could probably convince the Committee to believe her.

Jack sighed. He really wished Charles would get his act together so he wouldn't have to worry about Mimi. He was sure if Charles was regis, his son's future wouldn't be in jeopardy and neither would Schuyler's for that matter. Although, Charles was a ruthless man he was fair and wouldn't use his position for personal gain like Mimi.

That's why Jack decided he was going to have to eradicate himself from blue blood existence just like Schuyler did. Either that, or he was going to have to find someway to take Mimi down which really was more Jack's style. However, destroying Mimi was going to be a bit difficult especially since Ben was involved. And Jack could not afford to make any mistakes when it came to his son.

Somehow in these thoughts, Jack managed to fall asleep on Schuyler's sofa with his laptop in his hands.

He woke up to the sound of Ben's dog barking. Sighing, Jack looked at the clock it was five in the morning. At first he didn't realize where he was then it all came back to him. Everything. Schuyler was hurt, really hurt, and he had a son who had a dog who needed to be taken out.

After Puddles relieved herself outside, Jack snuck back into the condo. However, despite the fact that he barely made a sound he had noticed he woke up his son.

Ben glared at him, "Where were you?"

Jack looked at his son amused, "Outside, letting Puddles relieve herself. You should be in bed, Ben."

"Can't sleep," Ben said. "I want to go see Mommy. I think you should see her too, maybe you would wake her up."

"Me wake her up," Jack said, "Why do you think that, Ben?"

"I don't know," Ben said. "I have a feeling. Besides, doesn't the prince always have to kiss the princess to wake her up in fairytales?"

"That's only in _Sleeping Beauty_," Jack said. "Your mom wasn't put to sleep by an evil witch, she was hurt by an evil lady."

"I know," Ben said. "But I still think if you visited her and kissed her it would help."

Jack looked at his son, "Get some sleep, Ben, we'll visit your Mom in the morning when visitor hours start."

Ben looked at him, "I don't wanna sleep. I can't sleep until Mommy's okay."

"You slept before," Jack said gently.

"Well, I don't want to sleep now." A stubborn Ben said. "And you weren't sleeping either."

"That's not true," Jack said. "I was sleeping on your couch."

"You can't sleep on a couch," his son said. "You have to sleep on a bed. You need to sleep on Mommy's bed."

Jack looked at Ben, "I'm comfortable on the couch, Ben. Besides, I wouldn't want to mess up your mother's bed."

Ben looked at him, "It's your bed too, you know."

Jack sighed, "What do you mean by that, Ben?"

"Mommies and daddies share beds," Ben said as though it was common knowledge. "And I know you want to share a bed with Mommy."

Jack didn't deny it. He did want to share his bed with Schuyler, however not in the way Ben was thinking. Jack sighed, "Ben, I'm fine. I don't live with your mother, remember? Therefore, I don't sleep in her bed."

"But you're so big,' Ben said. "And the couch is so small. Surely, your uncomfortable on it."

Jack sighed. His 6'2 inch frame was a bit cramped on Schuyler's delicate sofa. And Ben obviously knew this since he was smirking. "Come, on," his son said. "I'll show you Mommy's room."

Jack looked at him, "Will you go to bed if I sleep in your mother's room."

Ben nodded, "I'll try."

Jack sighed and walked with Ben to Schuyler's room. The instant Ben opened the door, Jack smelt Schuyler's lavender like scent. Everything about this room reminded him of her. The pale lilac color of the walls, the canopy bed with the white voluminous down cover. It looked elegant, sophisticated, and simple all at the same time. And the bed was large, very large.

Ben smiled at him, "See, this bed's better. You won't get all cramped here."

Jack nodded and said, "I see. Now, will you fulfill our deal Ben, will you go back to bed?"

The little boy nodded, but instead of running into his room like Jack hoped he would, he hopped onto Schuyler's bed and hid himself under the covers. Jack shook his head and said, "Ben, what are you doing?"  
"I'm going to sleep in here," said the little boy.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

The boy looked at him with those gigantic blue eyes of his and said, "Because I'm scared that's why. And I can't sleep in my own room."

Jack looked at him, "And you want me to stay in here with you?"

The boy nodded, "Please. I know it's a sissy thing to ask, but I keep thinking Allie's going to come and hurt me. It's only for one night."

Jack nodded and said, "Hop in bed."

The little boy did and soon fell asleep beneath Schuyler's crisp sheets.

Jack didn't go back to bed though. He sat there, and stared at son and started to plan. Around eight o'clock he decided to take a shower before making breakfast and waking Ben up. He wanted to get to the hospital as fast as he could, he wanted to be with Schuyler. However, Jack wasn't used to the whole cooking breakfast thing and ended up making a disaster in the kitchen much to Ben's delight.

Jack glared at his son who had woken up mere moments earlier. "It's not funny," Jack said. "I was trying to make you breakfast."

Ben laughed. "That's breakfast?"

"Yes," Jack said with a groan as he looked at the burnt bacon. Then looking at his son he said, "You know what, I give up. I'm taking you to IHOP, just don't let your mother know that."

"Why," Ben said.

Jack shrugged, "Because your mother always thought I was an excellent cook and I want her to keep on thinking that."

Ben looked at him, "Why would Mommy think burnt bacon was good?"

Jack didn't say anything in response only to tell Ben to grab some shoes. However, he was thinking back to those mornings he shared with Schuyler in their apartment on Perry Street and the breakfast he "made" her or should he say order her. Schuyler always found them so delicious, she thought he made them. The thing was though, Jack had never really cooked anything in his life other than a bag of popcorn. Not that Schuyler knew that though.

After eating a decent breakfast at IHOP, both Jack and Ben headed down to the hospital. The news was not good. Schuyler was still unconscious and Oliver had an extensive amount of internal injuries done to him in addition to the blood lost and was now in a drug induced coma.

With a lot of arguing on his part, Jack was finally able to get the nurses to agree to let Ben and Jack come into Schuyler's room. Ben immediately frowned when he saw his mother was still unconscious. Or maybe he frowned at seeing Schuyler in such a weak state.

Pale and covered in various tubes and bandages, Schuyler looked ridiculously small on the hospital bed. And even though Jack saw her hooked up to all of those machines earlier in the day, it still made him inwardly shudder when he saw her.

He looked at his son and then his heart started to break. Ben was there begging his mother to wake up, but Schuyler of course wasn't waking up. Finally, Jack had had enough. He looked at his son and said, "Hey, kiddo, why don't you go outside with Nurse Hutchins and see if the two of you can get a candy bar or something."

Ben looked at him, "No. I want to stay with Mommy."

Jack sighed, Ben was too much like him. "Look, kiddo, I know you want to be with your mother, but she needs to rest. Besides, I'll be here with her."

"You promise," Ben said.

Jack nodded. As soon as the nurse and him left he turned towards Schuyler and said, "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

Of course Schuyler remained unresponsive.

Jack continued. "You know I still love you, despite everything. I know you have Oliver now and we haven't been together for years, but God my feelings haven't changed at all for you Schuyler. If anything, they've only grown deeper. And Sky, when I found out about Ben, I don't know what I can say. I love him just as much as you, he's our son. I want you to get well, I want us to be a family. Somehow. I don't care about Oliver, Schuyler. I will win you back. For you, for me, and for our son. But I need you to get better first, I need you. No, we need you."  
He then bent down to kiss her forehead, despite the fact that her face was mostly covered with a mask. And that's when she opened those eyes of hers and stared directly at Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here's the next chapter. It's actually amazing that I was able to get this out. I was sick most the week, in addition to starting the new school year. But somehow I managed to write this chapter, in addition to finishing my work load for the week (I'm taking twelve hours this semester, originally I was going to take fifteen, but all of my courses are either heavy reading/writing so it feels like I'm taking a lot more). Anyway, enjoy and review.**

**M**

Chapter 17: Hallucination

He had to be a hallucination. He looked like an angel. Her angel. Tall, golden haired, with green eyes, and that smile which really wasn't angelic now that she thought about it especially when they-

He couldn't be here. It was impossible. Memories rushed in her head. Getting back from New York, that note, Ben.

Ben. Where was her son? No, their son, she corrected herself. God, Ben had to be okay. He had to, he just had to.

The hallucination of Jack spoke to her, "He's okay, Schuyler. Our son's fine. I killed the silver blood, you're going to be okay, sweetheart."

He heart instantly fluttered when he called her sweetheart. She forgot how his voice affected her. Schuyler could have swore she was almost in high school again, as giddy as it made her. However, she wasn't in high school anymore. She was a grown woman, a woman with a child.

Jack looked at her and said, "Sweetheart, rest. We'll talk later. I'll be here, I promise. I'm taking care of Ben, just like you said in your letter. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Daddy," a voice interrupted Jack. "Is Mommy awake? Did you kiss her like I told you to?"

Jack turned towards the blonde blurb in the distance. It was Ben. Schuyler could feel her eyes water when she saw him, he was okay. It was too much for her though because the next thing she knew she passed out.

***

When she woke up again it was nighttime. The mask that was on her face was gone and she noticed that Jack was sitting near her with a sleeping Ben in his arms.

So, he wasn't a hallucination.

"Hi," she finally managed to get out.

Jack looked at her and smiled. Schuyler felt herself going warm all over. "Ah, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday," Jack said. "You were unconscious for almost three days. You woke up on Monday for a few seconds, but you probably don't remember that."

"I do," she said. "I thought you were a hallucination. After all, I haven't seen you in five years."

Jack nodded and said, "He's fine, before you ask."

"He is," Schuyler said. "She didn't hurt him."

"Not at all," he said. "You saved his life, Sky."

"She shot me though," Schuyler said. "She said she was going to kill him, Jack."

"She didn't though," Jack said. "Because I killed her when she tried to kill you."

Schuyler looked at him, "So, you were there. I wasn't imagining things."

"Of course," Jack said. "I would do anything for you Schuyler, anything for you and Ben."  
"What about Mimi," Schuyler asked.

"Mimi doesn't matter," Jack said, "I'm concerned about your safety and Ben's first and foremost."

"Is he really okay, Jack." Schuyler said not seeming to listening to his last comment.

"Yes, he's fine." Jack said, "I wish I'd have known about him sooner, Schuyler."

"Why," she asked.

"Because I'm his father," Jack said. "And I love him and you."

Schuyler looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You don't love me, Jack. You know you can't. It's forbidden."

Jack shook his head. "No. Look at me. I will do anything for you and Ben, I will help you set up your life so that you can be safe. I want to be a part of that life, I want to get to know my son."

Schuyler sighed and looked at Jack. "You have other responsibilities, Jack."

"They don't matter not now anyway. What matters is you and Ben."

She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. Schuyler knew how bonds worked, how it limited Jack's choices in life. Mimi was his top priority.

Jack looked at her, "I know what you're thinking, but I'll make a heavenly oath. I'll do anything, Schuyler, just so that I can have you and Ben in my life. I need to protect you two, it's my duty."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow, a heavenly oath. They were almost as sacred, if not more sacred, than bonds. Heavenly oaths were taken very seriously, to break one you could do severe damage to your immortal soul.

Jack looked back at her his green eyes filled with passion. "Yes, I'd risk my immortal soul for you and our child."

Schuyler sighed, "You don't have to do it, Jack. You can help us out. I just don't want this to affect your life, you've made something of yourself."

"And so have you," Jack said, "Or should I say, Rebecca Woods has."

She felt herself blushing. Even though she had the power to adjust her appearance to look radically different from her own, she could never quite get rid of the blush that came up whenever she got embarrassed or whenever she was around Jack Force.

It was true that she had made a successful life for herself as Rebecca Woods. Well, really as Rebecca Woods and a lot of other people. But Jack didn't know that other part. He didn't know about all the heists she committed, and he wouldn't know.

"Schuyler," Jack said not waiting for her to reply. "I promise you that everything will be okay. We can start over. You, me, and Ben. Together we'll keep our son away from the silver bloods. We'll protect each other."

At that point Ben decided to wake up. "Mommy, you're awake!" The little boy said energetically.

Schuyler smiled weakly at her son. "Yes, I'm awake, sweetie. However, you really shouldn't be. Surely, it's passed your bedtime."

Jack looked at Schuyler. "He went to bed at eight, you woke him up."

"No," Schuyler said. "You did. You were the one who was talking and he wasn't in bed, he was in your lap sleeping."

Ben scowled at his parents. "I woke up by myself, Mommy. Daddy wanted me to go home, but I refused."

Schuyler groaned. And looked at Jack, "You bowed down to a five year old?"

Jack shook his head, "He's our son, Sk..Beck."

Ben looked at his father, "Why did you almost call Mommy the wrong name, Daddy?"  
Schuyler looked at Jack amused and decided to help him out. "Your father has a nickname for me, Ben. Or it was sort of a nickname, it's sort of hard to explain."

Ben looked at his mother, "What's the nickname."

"Sky," Jack answered. "I called your mother Sky."

"Like the princess," the boy said.

"Princess," Schuyler said.

"It's a long story," Jack said before glancing at his watch and adding, "Ben, your mother's awake and like she said it's way after your bedtime. It's time to go home."

Ben shook his head. "No. I want to be with Mommy. What if she goes back to sleep like last time?"

"She won't," Jack said. "We'll visit your mother tomorrow, I promise."

"Can we see Uncle Ollie then too," the boy added.

Schuyler perked up when she heard Oliver's name. Was he still alive?

Jack looked at her as if to answer her question, "Yes, Oliver's okay, sweetheart. He had some extensive injuries though."

"He's in a coma," said Ben clearly not understanding the extensive injury part and what being in a coma meant.

Schuyler gasped, she couldn't help herself.

Ben looked at her, "Is something wrong, Mommy? Are you okay? Because Uncle Ollie's going to be fine, that's what Daddy said. And he's right, he said you were going to be fine too."

Jack looked at Ben, "I'm sure your mother's fine. Ben, why don't you use the restroom and get ready to go home, I need to talk to your mother for a minute."

The boy went into the adjoining room to do his business as Jack whispered to Schuyler, "His injuries are extensive, but he will probably live. I don't want to talk about it much since Ben's here, I'm sure you understand."

Schuyler nodded and whispered back. "I can give you a name of a sitter tomorrow so we can discuss some things. I'm sure you have questions about Ben and well everything else."

Jack nodded and Schuyler proceeded to give him the information regarding Ben's babysitter.

***

The next morning she woke up to seeing Jack and a room filled with white roses. She shook her head at him, "I thought you were trying to be low key."

He shrugged, "I am. All the nurses and doctors don't even know you woke up last night. In fact, I purchased these flowers out of grief."

Schuyler rolled her eyes at him. "What are you planning on doing, Jack?"

Jack looked at her, "I'm going to fake Rebecca's death, Schuyler. Then you, Ben, and I are going to have our happily ever after."

"And Oliver," Schuyler said. "Please tell me you didn't forget about my best friend, who's currently in a coma and could very well die."

Jack looked at her, "I am very aware of Oliver's condition Schuyler. And I know you would never leave his side."

"Then why are you asking me to," she asked.

"I'm not," Jack said. "I just told you to kill Rebecca Woods. You're a shape shifter, Schuyler, you can create a new life and still be near Oliver."

"What about Ben," Schuyler said in response. "He doesn't know about any of this stuff, he thinks Rebecca is honestly his mother."

Jack looked at her, "He's our son, Schuyler, he'll undoubtedly know about our kind someday."

Schuyler laughed, "Our kind, I'm not a pure blue blood, Jack."

He nodded. "I know your not. Our son is a testament to that, I never thought I would have a child, Schuyler, especially my own child."

"Surely, you and Mimi must have procreated throughout the years." Schuyler said, "I thought it was ones duty, after all, to help the next batch of souls to cycle."

Jack scowled. "Mimi never wanted kids. I didn't want them either. I don't know why exactly, I couldn't imagine not having Ben."

"Neither could I," Schuyler said. "I often call him a little miracle."

"He's _our_ little miracle," said Jack.

Schuyler nodded and said, "I was so scared when I found out though."

"Found out you were pregnant," Jack said. "Who wouldn't be? You were fifteen, I was seventeen. And both of us thought it was impossible, you must have been so scared."

"You forgot to mention that I was on the run," Schuyler said.

"No, I didn't." Responded Jack, "I merely meant to eliminate that from the conversation. God, Schuyler, I am so sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault," Schuyler said. "You even paid bail for me, so that I could run and protect Ben."

"So, you knew about him then?" Jack asked.

"I found out that day, after I passed out in the cafeteria. To say the least, I was shocked. And then everything went to hell and I ran. I ran with Oliver."

Jack didn't say anything in response, obviously he didn't want to talk about Oliver. Instead, all he asked was. "Was the pregnancy, okay?"

Schuyler groaned, "I was attacked the night I went into labor, December 23rd. Ben was born early the 24th. Somehow a silver blood got in contact with one of my familiars then decided to attack me and Ben. Although, it never realized I was pregnant, thank God. I don't even know how I stayed alive that night, I had preeclampsia and was so weak. I was worried about him, but he turned out to be okay."

Jack looked at her, "I wish I was there."

"So did I," Schuyler said throwing away all caution. "I wish you could have held him that day, Jack. He was so tiny, so beautiful. I always regretted you not being in his life, but I always knew you couldn't."

Jack looked at her and said, "Why couldn't I? Seriously, Schuyler. What could be more important than my son?"

Mimi, Schuyler thought but didn't say anything.

Jack continued, "I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm going to be there for the two of you for know on. And the first thing I'm going to do, is protect you. So, now I need you to play dead."

Schuyler looked at him, "Play dead. I don't see how I'm going to do that."

Jack smiled at her, "There's a little spell to conserve energy that those towards the end of the cycle use that makes them appear dead. All you have to do is say it, and you'll be taken to the morgue in no time at all."

"And what will I do in the morgue when I'm fast asleep," Schuyler said.

"You," Jack said, "Won't be doing anything. I'll be taking care of the rest. So, do you trust me?"

Did Schuyler trust him? That was a good question. She wanted to trust him, and she did. But things were different now, she no longer had herself to think about there was Ben and there was also the bond. That stupid bond. But right now Schuyler really didn't have a choice, she had to protect Ben, and honestly she knew that that was what Jack wanted too. There was no doubt about it, when looking at him, that he loved their son. And she saw the look in Jack's eyes when he was around their son, he would protect them as much as he could. Or for as long as he could.

Schuyler sighed, "Alright, I'll agree to your conditions with on two conditions."

"And that is," asked Jack.

"I want it to be the three of us until Oliver is well that is. And the second one is I want to be able to visit Oliver in my new form."

"Those are perfectly reasonable conditions," Jack said with a smile.

"Really," Schuyler said.

"Yes, really," Jack said. "Now, I'm going to tell you what the incantation is and how you have to perform it, before I get things in order."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here's the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter and please review for this one too.**

**M  
**

Chapter 18: Arrivals and Departures

Jack Force just got off the phone with the real estate agent. To say the least, Belinda Crawford, was a little peeved that she had to kick out an A list actors that was currently renting Jack's Fisher Island home.

Yes, Jack's Fischer Island home. It was his home, not Mimi's and no one else's, but soon it would also be Schuyler and Ben's home.

He had almost forgotten about the place. And he really shouldn't blame himself it really was sort of hard to remember all of the various pieces of property one owned after being alive for eons.

However, Jack had only recently purchased the Fisher Island home. Well, recent for him. Meaning, he only bought the house in his last life (circa the 1920's) during a brief separation with Mimi.

He didn't remember why they were separated then, he never did remember. Usually it was over frivolous things. Mimi would get a little too close to one of her familiars, or accuse Jack of doing the same, she'd spend an extravagant amount, do something a bit unethical, etc. These fights were usually miniscule, and were usually quickly made up with blots of extremely wild and passionate sex. However, as the years passed, the fights became more frequent and the makeup sessions instead of being genuine became more routine and to the point.

It wasn't like they didn't love each other. Jack still felt a deep pull to Mimi, until he met Schuyler that is. Since his disastrous bonding, Jack had been trying to figure out what his relationship with Mimi had been about and what it was. Obviously, it was no longer love. But Jack had to admit that he and Mimi shared some sort of kinship with each other probably from being angels of the dark.

Still that didn't matter, all of the drama that Mimi had caused throughout the years, all of the hurt she caused not only to others, but to Jack, and to Schuyler, had made Jack grow to hate her. Especially now, she had cost him the first five years of his sons life.

But it didn't matter now, Mimi didn't matter, because he was going to have his family.

Although, the island was practically deserted, there were still a few homes on the island owned by Miami's wealthiest. Jack's home, however, was one of the more larger mansions and one of the most majestic looking on the island.

Done in an art deco style, and recently completely renovated, the house was the perfect home. Jack was sure that both Schuyler and Ben would love it.

Subconsciously he smiled as he thought about his family. Schuyler and Ben were his life, and he wanted more than anything to protect them and to be with them. He only hoped they pulled things off.

It was then his phone rang: it was the hospital. "Mr. Woods," it was Dr. Feray, "You need to come to the hospital right now, your wife passed away."

"What," Jack said shocked even though it was all part of his and Schuyler's plan. It still hurt him hearing she was dead. Even when he knew good and well she wasn't, that she would be in his house with their son by the end of the evening, it still scared him.

"Yes," the doctor said. "We lost her about fifteen minutes ago, we tried to revive her but there was no response. We did everything we could, Mr. Woods, but she was in bad shape when she arrived here."

Jack dumbly nodded. "Yes, well, I'll be there to take care of arrangements shortly."

He then hung up the phone and took a deep breath, now he had to smuggle Schuyler's body out of the morgue.

***

It ended up being simple enough with the use of the glom, he managed to get her body into the limo that he rented fooling the red bloods into thinking it was a hearse of some sort. Although, Jack's chauffer Morty didn't think the car he was driving was a hearse especially since he let out a very attractive blonde couple at the mall a few minutes later.

Yep, Schuyler was pretending to be a blonde now. A blonde whose resemblance was almost uncanny to Mimi Force, Jack had no idea why she wanted to look like his sister and he didn't plan on asking her since Schuyler was extremely grumpy after he had reversed the sleeping spell.

However, he eventually had enough and turned to her and said, "Why do you look like Mimi?  
Schuyler shrugged, "I thought it would be easier."

"Easier," Jack said. "You look like my God damn sister, that doesn't make things easier."

"Yes, it does." Schuyler said. "People won't look at us strangely."

"Oh really," Jack said raising an eyebrow. "They won't look at me strange when I'm looking at my sister in a less than platonic way."

Schuyler glared at him, "They didn't in the past. Besides, you know good and well that Mimi is more than your sister."

Jack shrugged. "She is my sister, Sky, nothing else. She'll never be more than that."

Schuyler laughed, "Please, Jack, don't try to pacify the situation. You and I know good and well that you can't govern the laws of heaven, look what happened to my mother."  
Jack didn't respond to this. He knew that even if he tried to explain to Schuyler the nature of his bond to Mimi, the fact that they didn't have a bond anymore, she wouldn't believe him. Besides, time really was of the essence right now. They needed to get in and out of the mall, and to Fisher Island. He just didn't feel comfortable with leaving Ben with the sitter he had hired, even though Irene came highly recommended. He wanted his family together.

Schuyler sighed. "Fine, I don't want to argue about it. Why are we here anyway?"  
"To get lunch and to do some provisional shopping, before picking up Ben." Jack said.

"Provisional shopping," Schuyler said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jack said. "I'm assuming you'll need some clothes, stuff like that. And we might as well pick up our son a new toy. And there's some things I need to take care of too."

"Like buy Mimi a souvenir." Schuyler said smugly.

Jack rolled his eyes. No, he wasn't going to buy Mimi anything. More like he was going to buy Schuyler something.

Schuyler looked at him, "I think I'm going to head to the toy story. Buy Ben something to play with, you want to come?"

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, but I need to make a stop first. Can you wait for me?"

Schuyler shrugged. "Sure, I need to pick up some things anyway. With my new form and all."

Jack nodded, "Why don't you pick up some clothes for your natural form to while you're at it?"

"What," Schuyler said.

Jack looked at her, "Schuyler, we're going to be on a remote location. Our son should see you as you truly are. He's going to know you've changed anyway even when you look like Mimi."

"I do not look like Mimi," Schuyler said with indignation even though her form was almost identical, minus the eyes and page boy haircut, to Mimi Force.

Jack laughed, "Sweetheart, I know every single cosmetic procedure my sister has had. And you look like her duplicate right now."

"I bet you prefer this form though," Schuyler said. "After all Mimi has curves that I don't have."

Jack laughed. "I actually like your petite little body, Schuyler. Unlike Mimi, you're real. But that doesn't matter, I'd love you in any form even if it is my sister's. Although, I'd prefer you to be, well, you."

Schuyler could feel herself blushing. "I'd prefer to be me too, Jack. But there are other things to consider."

"I know," Jack said.

"Now why don't you pick up those few things you were talking about, while I go run my errand. Then we can go to the toy store together, Ben's been nagging about getting some sort of Transformer toy."

"I bet," Schuyler said with an exasperated toy.

"What," Jack said. "You don't like Transformers."

"I'd prefer he play with something a bit more educational." Schuyler said, "Like, oh I don't know, a microscope. Even the occasional book or two, he can read you know. He's very bright for his age."

"I know," Jack said with a smile. "And I wouldn't expect anything less either with us as his parents."

Schuyler sighed. "I didn't play with Transformers when I was a little kid."

"But I did," Jack said.

"I know you did," Schuyler said. "I saw the movies with you, don't you remember?"

Oh he remembered, they watched those movies when they were on the plane to Austria. Well, sort of watched them. Half of the time they were doing other things, things that probably lead to the creation of Ben.

"Oh God," Schuyler said. "I forgot."

"You forgot what, my dear." Jack said with a coy smile.

Schuyler slapped him, "You know what I'm thinking about. I can see it in your eyes, Jack Force, you're thinking about the last time we watched those movies on your jet."

"So I am," Jack said with a laugh.

Schuyler sighed. "I think I'm going to run those errands now. You want to meet at the toy store in twenty minutes."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Twenty minutes, Schuyler, you've slowed down with age."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll see you in five minutes. Why the rush?"

"I want to get home," Jack said. "I thought you wanted the same thing, to see our son."

"Oh you know I do," Schuyler said.

***  
As soon as she disappeared, Jack ran to the other end of the mall where Cartier was. He had made his order earlier in the day and with a little persuasion the jeweler was able to get his purchase ready for him in less than a day.

"Beautiful craftsmanship," the salesperson said as they eyed the bracelet that Jack picked out for Schuyler.

Jack smiled, "Yes, I know. It's for the mother of my son."

"Ah," the jeweler said. "That explains the inscription then, I'm sure she'll love it."

Jack hoped she would.

***

Five minutes later he arrived at the entrance of Terry's Toys. A rather large shop the place was heaven for those ten and under and it was heaven for Jack when he spotted Schuyler her hands full of shopping bags.

"I see you used my credit card well," he said.

"Yes," she said with a small smirk. "I did. I hope it's okay, Jack, I'll pay you back if I need to."

"Not necessary," he said. "I'm glad you bought yourself some things. Although, then again, maybe I don't."

"Jack," Schuyler started.

"No," Jack said interrupting her. "Don't say anything, Schuyler, I was out of line. So, Ben likes Transformers and you want to pick him up some educational things."

"Basically, yes." Schuyler said sounding strangely relieved.

Jack nodded, "I'd also like to pick him out some other stuff to if that's okay."

"What other stuff," A nervous Schuyler said.

"Swim gear, a remote controlled boat, a remote controlled plane, a couple of stuffed animals, Legos, some action figures, a Leap Frog, a Wii, and some other stuff. Just whatever I think of."

"Basically the whole store," Schuyler clarified.

"I guess so," Jack replied. "What's wrong with that?"

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "Nothing, if you want our son growing up as a spoiled brat."

"He deserves to be spoiled," Jack said. "And Ben is not a brat, couldn't be with our genes."

Schuyler rolled her eyes, "Weren't you nicknamed Black Jack for your notorious temper tantrums?"

"True," Jack said. "But Ben's got your gentleness, dear."

Schuyler smiled. "Obviously, you haven't seen our son when he's fussy."

Actually, Jack had seen a fussy Ben. Grimacing he said, "I guess you do have a point."

"Of course I do," Schuyler said. "I'm always right."

"I'm not sure about that," Jack said. "There are some things you should've done differently."

Schuyler nodded knowing what those things were before changing the subject, "I think you should get him some of the stuff on that list. The Leap Frog's good, and he'll like the transformers, and the sailboat. Maybe you should get him a microscope too, and you can never have enough stuffed animals, we should also go to the bookstore too and pick him up a few books…"

Jack started laughing. "And I spoil him?"

Schuyler found herself blushing. "Okay, we're both excessive. But seriously, Jack, let's try to keep the shopping for Ben to a bare minimum."

They didn't. By the time they had left the toy store and the bookstore they had spent over five thousand dollars on toys for their son. Grant it, Jack had spent a bit more at the jewelry store earlier on his gift to Schuyler, and Schuyler had spent almost the same amount on clothes, but Ben already had an excessive amount of toys and both of them knew it.

Speaking of Ben, Irene was dropping him off at the mall in less than ten minutes. Jack looked at Schuyler, "We need to get to the food court?"

"Why," she said.

The answer was apparent when they got there a smiling Ben ran straight into his father's arms and said, "Daddy, you're here."

Jack smiled and hugged his son as Schuyler looked on in awe. She was amazed at how much the two of them bonded in such little time. It was then Ben noticed her and smiled, "Do I know you?"

Jack looked at Schuyler then at Ben and then Schuyler sighed and knelt down to him before saying, "Yes, you do."

He nodded. "I do know you. But you can't be who I'm thinking you are."

Jack sighed, "Ben, this is my friend ah-"

"Allegra," Schuyler said using her mother's and her middle name.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Schuyler as Jack said, "You have the same name as my Mommy. Well, one of her name's. Her first name's Rebecca."

Jack looked at Schuyler who mouthed, "Later."

By the time they were on the plane, it was obvious that Ben was a fan of Schuyler, er Allegra's. Ben decided to take a nap on the sleep which lead to Jack and Schuyler having a heated argument.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth," Jack asked.

Schuyler grimaced. "It wasn't the right time. We were in the mall, he's five, what if everyone heard that I had shape shifting abilities? Besides, knowing Ben he'll want proof and I can't very well shift form in public."

"You could've when we got on the plane," Jack said.

Schuyler shrugged. "He needed to sleep. Besides, I didn't want the pilot to hear the confrontation."

Jack shook his head, "You're just scared, sweetheart, admit it."

"Scared," Schuyler said. "What do I have to be scared of, a five-year-old's wrath."

"He's our five-year-old." Jack said, "And you admit it, he has my temper. Therefore, he has a hell of a wrath. Really, Sky, you'd be better telling him the truth soon enough. I promised him that his mommy would be with him when we got to Fisher Island."

"Fisher Island," Schuyler said. "So that's where were going, let me guess you and Mimi have a house there."

"_I_ have a house there," Jack clarified. "But yes, that's where were going. The place is isolated and safe. And absolutely free of silver bloods, and it's close enough to Miami too so you can see Oliver when need be."

"Meaning every day," Schuyler clarified.

Jack shook his head. "Schuyler, you know that's impossible."

"No," she said quite defiantly, "It's not."

Jack sighed. "The whole purpose of being here is that we're out of sight. You're supposed to be dead, remember. And I can guarantee you that a silver blood, or anyone who's aware of your shape shifting ability for that matter, will be able to piece together that you're visiting Oliver and then will finish you off and our son."

Schuyler looked at him, "Not necessary."

"Schuyler," Jack said in a warning tone. "Maybe two, three times a week. But everyday is excessive."

At this point Ben had opened his eyes and was staring at them. It was obvious he had heard them since he turned to Schuyler and said. "Schuyler. I thought your name was Allegra?"


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the quasi delay. You can thank **_**One Hundred Years of Solitude **_**for that which actually I enjoyed in a strange way (I hated it as well though) and Plato (which I hate with a passion). By the way did anyone see the trailer/s for the Van Alen Legacy yet, it's absolutely fabulous (there's the main on EW and the publishing company has one too where they talk to Melissa a bit about the book). Anyway, please review, I really need reviews this week I have LSATS coming up and need to have something to make me smile. So go to it and enjoy the chapter.**

**M**

Chapter 19: Ben Interrogates

Schuyler had always known Ben was smart. Gifted, maybe even a genius. He was able to read by the age of three, he was able to do a variety of mathematical techniques, and he was unnervingly perceptive and bossy for a five year old.

"Explain," he said looking at both Jack and Schuyler.

Jack didn't say anything, instead, he just smirked at Schuyler.

Great, she thought, just great. She was going to have to explain to her son, who was just a child, that she was able to shift forms. Even today, there were times Schuyler couldn't even grasp over the fact that she had super powers, let alone the fact she was immortal.

Schuyler sighed, "Sweetheart, it's complicated."

"I don't care if it's complicated," said an angry Ben. "I want answers. You said your name was Allegra, but Daddy called you Schuyler. Which is what he called Mommy the other day. Which reminds me, where's Mommy?"

"She's here," Jack said.

"What," Ben said. "I don't see her. Only you and this Allegra person."

Schuyler cleared her throat, "Do you know what a disguise is, Ben?"

"Yes," her son said. "I'm not stupid. I may be five, but I've seen detective shows. I know that the good guys sometimes pretend to be someone else, by wearing funny clothes or a mustache, in order to catch the bad guys."

Jack laughed and looked at Schuyler, "You want to tell him or should I."

"I'll tell him," Schuyler said. "It's not like he's going to believe me anyway."

"You'd be surprised," Jack replied.

Ben looked at them, "Just tell me already, I'm not stupid."

"Ben, watch your mouth," Schuyler said used to dealing with her son's unruliness.

Her child glared at her, something he would never do if she was in her normal, er Rebecca Woods' form. "I don't have to. You're not my mommy or my daddy, or even Uncle Ollie for that matter."

Jack intervened. "Ben, watch your mouth. Don't speak to your mother like that."

"She's not my mother," Ben said icily. "Mommy looks completely different, she's doesn't look like that scary Mimi Force lady."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that moment, while Schuyler glared at him. "It's not funny," she said.

"Oh, yes it is." Jack said. "Your little plan backfired on you."

"Can someone please explain," said an irritable Ben.

Schuyler was fed up. She couldn't handle her son's irritability anymore, so she did the only thing she could do she transformed into Rebecca Woods, well she changed her face into looking like Rebecca Woods. If she had changed her body into Rebecca's the Mimi size clothes she was wearing would likely come apart in parts, leaving her son a show she definitely didn't want him seeing. "Ben, it's me." She said.

He looked at her face, "Mommy?"

Schuyler nodded. "Yes, it's me. Now, I need you to be calm. No more screaming, your father and I have to tell you something very important."

Ben looked at her and nodded before adding, "How do I know your Mommy and not a shape shifter pretending to be Mommy?"

Schuyler sighed, her son had been watching way too much television. Jack however decided to intervene on this one, "Believe me, this is your Mommy, Ben. I know."

Ben looked at him, "Fine. But I want answers."

Jack sighed, "Do you know the story I've been telling you?"

Schuyler looked at him, "What story?"

Jack shook his head at her as Ben nodded. "Yeah, the one about Prince Abbadon and Schuyler. Wait, you called Mommy, Schuyler. Are you telling me that story is true?"

Jack nodded. "It is. Now, do you remember the part I told you about Schuyler running away and disguising herself in order to protect the prince."

Ben nodded.

"Well, she was also protecting someone else. You."

Ben looked at his parents, "So all this time we've been hiding from the silver bloods and Mommy was protecting you from going to the bad place."

"The bad place," Schuyler said.

Jack looked at Ben, "A little bit of it was exaggerated."

"Really," Ben said. "But not the part about Mommy disguising herself."

"That part was true," Jack said. "She did it to protect you though, Ben. Those things I told you about, the silver bloods, they're very dangerous creatures. They're what hurt your Uncle Ollie and your Mommy."

Ben looked at his mother, "So, I've never seen the real you?"

Schuyler nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me," Ben said.

"Because," Jack said. "It's a bit difficult to swallow. And she wanted you to be safe. Remember, silver bloods can read minds."

Ben just rolled his eyes.

"Benjamin," Jack warned.

The boy immediately looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I…I just want to see the real you. I feel like I'm being lied to and I don't like liars."

"I know, sweetheart." Schuyler said, "And as soon as we get to your Daddy's house I'll show you my real form, if you do one thing for me."

"And that is," said an eager Ben.

"You get your father to teach you mind exercises."

"Daddy," Ben started to ask.

"There's no point in asking son," Jack said. "I will be more than happy to teach you how to protect your mind."

The rest of the short flight was awkward. Finally, the plane landed on a small island, Fisher Island.

After Jack had paid the pilot in cash, the three of them got into a large and roomy towncar and proceeded to drive to Jack's house.

The sight of the place shocked Schuyler. She knew Jack's place would be grand, but this was extreme. The estate was large and completely secluded and the house: it was her dream house. A large airy Mediterranean style home complete with a breathtaking view of the ocean, a beautiful pool and grounds, a couple of fountains, and the fact that it just felt so Jack.

He looked at her and sent her via telepathy, "You like it, don't you?"

It was the first time he used mind speak with her in years and it felt thrills down her back. She wanted to tell him that she loved it, that she wanted to stay here forever with him and Ben. But alas she didn't, rather she sent back. "It's nice."

Ben however was a little more verbose about the subject. "Wow, Daddy. This place is big, you really are a prince aren't you?"

A prince. What weird sort of irony did that word have on Jack. He was, really, vampire royalty and a prince in his own right. And he acted like a prince around Schuyler too, when he wasn't gallivanting with Mimi that is.

Oh, Schuyler knew it wasn't his fault about Mimi. It just annoyed her, especially as she aged. Maybe it was that she had a kid now, and wanted a relationship that was truly hers, or maybe she had just gotten possessive with age, or her hatred for Mimi Force had grown so much that she didn't feel any pity for her, but Schuyler wanted Jack for herself.

Yet, she knew it would never happen.

Jack looked at her, "You know things aren't what they seem?"

She growled at him, "Stop reading my mind, Jack. You sound as cryptic as Ben."

"Mommy what does cryptic mean," said her child.

"It means tricky," Schuyler said.

"I'm not tricky," Ben said.

"Oh yes, you are." Schuyler said, "Especially when I make you eat vegetables."

"It's not my fault they taste yucky," Ben said.

"That's enough, Ben." Schuyler said then turning to Jack she said, "Aren't you going to show us in?"

"Don't you know, I'm being cryptic." He said.

She snapped at him, "Jack…"

He sighed, "Alright let's go in."

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was beautifully decorated, Schuyler noted begrudgingly, knowing that Mimi Force had probably decorate the place.

"You like," Jack said.

Schuyler looked at him, "Can't you see the answer in my mind."

"Of course," Jack said. "But I'm appalled that you think it wasn't me who decorated this place. I thought you'd recognize my style from our old apartment."

Schuyler looked at the place, it was plainly but stylishly decorated just like the Perry Street place. It was Jack.

She didn't realize why she didn't realize it before. She thought she wouldn't forget anything about hi, but she forgot that he had picked out everything for their apartment. That day they went shopping at a New Jersey Wal-Mart (yes, the Jack Force had stepped into a Wal-Mart) just to buy accent pillows and shaving cream.

"And bananas," Jack said. "You had to have bananas, remember?"

Ben interrupted this rather intimate moment between them by asking with his usual child like curiosity, "What are you two talking about?"

Schuyler sighed, "It's complicated, Ben."

"I don't care," the little boy said. "I just want answers. You told me, you'd show me how you really look when we got in the house and we're in the house and you haven't showed me yourself yet. Instead, you're doing some weird talk with Daddy."

Schuyler sighed. "Okay, honey, I'll show you my real form. It might scare you though."

"I doubt that," Jack said.

Schuyler rolled her blue eyes. "You never know, it's been five years since you last saw me in my normal form, I could look like a monster now."

"Once again, I doubt that." Jack said.

Schuyler shrugged and she shifted her features back normal. Not much had changed. Her hair was longer, her breasts might have been just a little fuller or maybe it was because in her Mimi getup she was wearing a pushup bra, and there were faint traces of worry lines under her blue eyes, but other than that she still looked like the same girl that Jack had fell in love with a little over six years ago.

Ben looked at her shocked. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Schuyler said.

"You're very pretty."

Schuyler started laughing.

"You are," Jack said.

Schuyler rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"You have my nose," Ben said interrupting Schuyler.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Schuyler said before adding, "It's getting late. It's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not tired," Ben said.

"It's after eight, kido," Jack interjected. "Your mother's right, you need to get some shut eye."

Ben looked at them smugly, "How can I go to bed when I don't' know where I'm going to sleep?"

Jack smirked at his son, "Your mommy and I will show you."

Schuyler looked at him, "Don't you mean you'll show him and I'll follow, I never been to this place before."

Ben looked at her oddly. "How could you have never been here before Mommy? This is Daddy's house."

"I know that," Schuyler said. "I've just never been here before."  
"But weren't you here when you were married," Ben said. "Don't married people share everything together?"

Schuyler sighed. "Ben it's complicated."

Ben rolled his eyes, "That's all I ever hear."

Jack just shook his head. "Come on, Ben, I'll show you your room. I think your going to like it."

And he did. So much, in fact, that he eagerly got into his new bed and went to sleep, or maybe that was because both Jack and Schuyler were both using the glom (although, they both would never admit it) on him that made him fall into a deep sleep.

As they walked into the living room Jack looked at Schuyler and said, "We need to talk?"

"You got that right," Schuyler said staring at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Here's this weeks chapter, it's out way earlier because of LSAT's. I just had to get a chapter out though, since I'm Blue Bloods obsessed right now with the Van Alen Legacy coming out in two weeks in all.**

**Enjoy and review,**

**M**

Chapter 20: Believe in Me, Damn It

For awhile the stared at each other. Green eyes meeting blue, they studied each other. Each not letting the other in their minds, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Jack, the more reckless of the two sighed and said. "We need to talk about my relationship with Mimi and my relationship with you."

"I gathered," Schuyler said. "Care if I add to the mixture my relationship with Oliver."

Jack started to laugh.

"What," Schuyler said.

"Sweetheart, I might not be able to use the glom on you. But I have seen into our son's head and I know for a fact that you and Oliver are not a couple. In fact, you two were masquerading as brother and sister."

Schuyler glared at him. "Ben doesn't know what goes behind close doors."

"Really," Jack said inching closer to Schuyler his face only mere inches from her. "Because I don't think Oliver does this."

He then pulled into her kiss. One of possession, anger, and longing. It felt so good, Schuyler couldn't help but respond and even moan a little before pulling away. "No, this isn't right. No. No."

"Really, it isn't right?" Jack said. "Then why did it feel so good, answer me that, Schuyler?"

"Because you're with Mimi and I'm with Oliver. We've been on this merry-go-round before, Jack, and it just didn't work out. And now we have Ben to consider."

"Yes, we do have our son to consider." Jack said, "And isn't it in his best interest that his parents are together."

"Once again, Mimi and Oliver."

"Damn it, Schuyler." Jack said his green eyes flashing with anger. "Don't you get it Mimi and Oliver, they don't matter. You and I want each other, that's what matters."

"You have a duty to Mimi, Jack. An ancient duty, you're Abbadon she's Azrael, you're meant to be together."

Jack started laughing. "It's always been about that stupid bond, hasn't it."

"Stupid," Schuyler said. "Bonds are supposed to be sacred."

"They are when they mean something," Jack said. "Or when they even exist for that matter."

"What are you talking about," Schuyler said. "You know that bonds can't be broken, not unless one wants to end up like my mother. And since you're not in a coma, undoubtedly you haven't revoked your bond to Mimi yet."

Jack laughed. "Things are not what they seem, Schuyler."

"What," she said, "You revoked your bond. Please, it would be all over the news Mimi would be having a bitch fit and would be making your life miserable."

"Well, she did have a bitch fit." Jack said, "And she did try to make my life miserable, but I didn't slip into a coma. Probably because I have too much I have to live for."  
Schuyler looked at him. "You know it doesn't work that way. Why else would my mother still be in the state she is today? She had me to live for?"

Jack sighed and said gently, "I know. And I don't know why Allegra is in the coma, I just know that my bond for Mimi it doesn't exist anymore."

"What," Schuyler said. "How can your bond not exist?"

Jack sighed, "We were supposed to bond, the day Ben was born, ironic isn't it. But we said the words and the glow, the glow that seals the bond never happened. In fact, the only thing that happened was my feelings for Mimi, they just seemed to disappear. And all the memories I have of our relationship, they're just not important."

Schuyler looked at him, "You have to be lying."

"I'm not," Jack said. "Seriously, Schuyler would I be here right now if I was bonded to Mimi?"

She knew the answer was no. Because if Jack was bonded to Mimi Force, the only thing he would be thinking of would be Mimi Force. Essentially he would be Mimi's lapdog.

Schuyler sighed, "I don't know. I just don't know. This can't be real."

"It is real," Jack said. "And you know it, now come here."

"No," she said. "I told you, I'm with Oliver now. Jack, this is wrong. We can't be together, you know you belong with her."

"No, I don't." He said, "I know that, as much as you know that your not involved with Oliver."

"I told you, I was." Schuyler said. "Never mind what you saw in Ben's head, he's a child, we didn't want to example the complexities of our relationship."

Jack laughed at her. "Really. Because you just said it, Ben's a child. If you were really having a relationship with Oliver, it would have been easy to convince our son that he was his father, especially with that shape shifting ability of yours."

Schuyler looked at him, "I…"

Jack cut her off, instead he grabbed her and started to kiss her again. Except this time he didn't let go and neither did she. Things quickly got out of hand, like they always did. Yet, it was different this time. Usually, whenever they made love, there was a sense of longing involved. Passionate and sweet. But this, this was just possession. Both of them wanted each other, to become one. It wasn't just Jack who ripped Schuyler's blouse off of her body stripping her until her could touch her flesh, but it was Schuyler as well she had to touch Jack, every single part of Jack. Both were animalistic. And both would not be satisfied until they were with each other.

It was pure ecstasy.

After it was all said in done, they stared at each other. Green meeting blue again.

Schuyler shook her head at him finally, "This was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't." He replied. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh, I enjoyed it." Schuyler said, "I enjoyed it entirely too much which is the problem. It's always been the problem."

"But we don't have to worry about the bond anymore," Jack told her. "I can be with you, I promise you."

Schuyler cried. This was what she had been wanting to hear for years and years, what she wanted to hear but knew it was impossible. Yet something in her eyes resonated with her, the bonding hadn't gone through. She didn't know why or how, but he was hers. And she knew that she was his, although she would deny it.

Jack gently pulled Schuyler into his embrace and said gently, "It's okay, sweetheart, everything's going to be okay."

***

_Three Days Later_

He didn't want her to go. She didn't want to go either. She was happy. Happy in his arms, raising their son like they should've been the past few years. It was amazing how easy it was being happy. Yet, she knew that things weren't right. Oliver was still fighting for his life, and Schuyler still needed to deal with her past.

Although, she was pretty sure that issue was never going to be resolved. She always was going to be a fugitive, despite what Jack said.

"You know," he said earlier that morning before Ben had woken up as he massaged her back. "We could prove you innocent. You wouldn't have to be on the run the rest of your life. I'm sure it would be easy enough."

"You're forgetting who's Regis, Jack." Schuyler said.

Jack shrugged. "Yes, but she doesn't have total control over the concave. And I am one hell of an attorney, my dear, I'm sure I'd be able to figure out something. In fact, I already have my own theories about who is involved."

"Do you," Schuyler said. "Care to share?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "No. Not yet. I really don't have any concrete evidence, but I have a hunch. I think it's someone amongst are age groups. Someone, who recently came into their powers. This hasn't happened in awhile, not until we came into our own."

"Any idea who," Schuyler said.

Jack shrugged. "No. But I feel something's been repressed. Listen to me, Schuyler, I don't want you trusting _anyone_. Obviously, someone is after you and our son. And I want you to be protected. I don't want to lose you two. Not now or for that matter ever."

He was so possessive which was different. In the past he wasn't this way. Although, he was protective, he never said she belonged to him like he insinuated now. Something had changed him in these five years and in a weird way Schuyler found this to be insanely attractive.

She also found it to be insanely annoying, especially since she had to demand to see Oliver alone this morning. And in the end, she had to use Ben's safety as a bargaining chip. Someone had to watch Ben and they certainly didn't want their son going to the main land, besides Schuyler had her shape shifting abilities to hide her.

Needless to day, although Jack listened to her, he wasn't exactly happy with the results.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" He said.

"I'm always careful." She said.

And she was, more careful than Jack ever imagined. She had to be, after all, to be successful in her career.

She sighed heavily when she saw Oliver in her Mimi-ish form. He didn't deserve this, he deserved to have a life. A normal life, instead of being Schuyler's virtual slave/nursemaid. Why couldn't he meet a nice normal girl, have children and settle down? Why did everything in his life always have to be about her in some twisted way?

She looked at him, "I am so sorry, Ollie. I know I pushed you to move on, but did you really have to get with a Silver Blood? You really do have a thing for blood suckers, I guess. You know Ben met Jack. Amazing, isn't it? Your right, the two of them get along well. Too well in my opinion, he's like Jack's little mini me. Okay, I know I talked enough about Jack. I know you don't like him, but he did sort of save our lives and I was just trying to reassure you that Ben's okay. But anyway, you have to wake up. That's a request vampire to conduit."

She paused for a minute and looked at him before using a more serious tone. "Ollie you need to wakeup. I honestly, don't know what I'll do without you. I need your guidance, Ben needs you. Yes, he has his father now. But you're his uncle Ollie and there are some things that Jack will never be able to teach him. Oh God, Ollie, I need you. Just please wake up. The nurses said that you should be waking up that they've lowered your medicine, believe me I would do anything just to see your eyes flutter open."

"Do you mean anything," her best friend said his voice sounding very slurred before he added, "And why do you look like Mimi Force?"

She started laughing.

The nurses kicked her out almost immediately after they found out he was awake, but she didn't care. She was happy, happy for the first time in months. So happy in fact, she didn't notice the tall familiar figure that was talking to one of the nurses in the waiting area.

A stranger who could ruin her life and her newly found happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: And I'm back. LSAT's are over, I think I did okay (hopefully). For your pleasure here's a new chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed previously, keep it coming. I really like this chapter, writing in Kingsley's POV was interesting. I hope you guys like it too. Lots of things are about to happen. I'll try to get another chapter out by the weekend, since I'm trying to update a lot this week as a celebration for the release of the Van Alen Legacy (one more week to go). So encourage your author by reviewing.**

**Enjoy,**

**M**

Chapter 21: The Truth Seeker

Despite his playboy status, his seemingly lack of ambition (since it was rumored across the Red Blood world that he was living off of his trust fund), Kingsley Martin was a workaholic, a truly tortured soul.

In reality, it wasn't the work that made him a tortured soul, rather it was the fact that his mind wasn't completely one of his own.

For Kingsley Martin was corrupted.

Not in the way the red bloods thought he was though. True, he was a playboy. He had to be, because when you're corrupted it takes a lot more red blood familiars to fill the thirst, and even then you're still not satisfied. There's always a chance that one of them was going to take over, to make you start drinking your own kind again.

Kingsley shuddered at the thought.

It had been years since he had lost that control, never in this cycle, and not even in the cycle before, but he hadn't always been perfect. In fact, he smirked when he thought of his evil years. Surely, the buxom blondes Red Bloods that he regularly seduced with little finesse would be appalled if they knew the guy that had been wining and dining with them had once been psychotic and still was to an extent.

Yes, psychotic was a good way to describe Kingsley. Why else would he be a venator, one of the most dangerous positions of their kind? To make matters worse, he wasn't paid near enough for his job. Especially, considering, that he was their top venator now with Gabrielle being comatose, Abbadon not wanting to do the job, and Schuyler Van Alen being AWOL.

Oh, he knew Schuyler Van Alen was innocent. The girl was hardly corrupted, she was just like that stupid mother of hers, uncorruptable. The whole reason she was accused of being a Silver Blood like Kingsley was because of their esteemed Regis was worried that her precious Abbadon was going to break her bond for the half blood.

Which he did.

At that thought Kingsley laughed. Mimi Force something about that woman instantly made him want to smile. He didn't know why, dear God. Mimi was a bitch. She might have been beautiful with those sea colored green eyes of hers and blonde mane, but she was still a bitch with connections. Daughter (in this cycle) to the former Regis, now Regis herself, with a bag full of money from all her various cycles, intelligent, and downright powerful, Mimi was a formidable opponent. And Kingsley truly did feel sorry for Schuyler Van Alen, naïve girl she was thinking that she could break a bond (then again, now that he thought about it, maybe she wasn't naïve. Kingsley had witnessed the infamous non-bonding ceremony between Mimi and Jack, now that was entertaining), but he couldn't help but be amused by Mimi's antics.

He didn't know what it was. The things Mimi did, after all, were horrible, evil even. He had watch her try to kill Van Alen, heck he sort of helped in that endeavor Regis's orders of course, he watched her effectively govern the Concave and basically frame Van Alen for Lawrence's death (pity he had to die, Kingsley really did like the guy), he watched her emerge herself in her work, after the bonding, planning and plotting her revenge. While most people would find these less than affable traits of Mimi's to be downright deplorable, Kingsley didn't. He laughed at them. Because through all these events there was something about them that Kingsley liked and admired, it was her loyalty to their lifestyle.

It was that same loyalty that he had, that made him reform. Or reform as much as Kingsley could.

Honestly, he didn't remember much about his days of as an active Silver Blood. That was part of the supposed healing process, repressing those thoughts. Although, Red Bloods believed that in order to heal from addiction one must confront his demons but then again Red Bloods weren't vampires and didn't have to deal with the various murderous voices in their head that just wouldn't shut up.

It irked Kingsley that he was missing things about his history, yet at the same time he was relieved. He was a venator, he saw what Silver Bloods, Silver Bloods who couldn't control themselves, did on a daily. The things they were capable of made him shudder, and Kingsley had a penchant for evil. Although, not to the degree of evil of that of an active Silver Blood.

There weren't that many that Kingsley remembered. He didn't remember their mistress, who she was, although he was very aware of her. That it was her who caused all of this to begin, that her father was Lucifer, a.k.a. Satan. God, whoever wanted to breed with the devil finagled Kingsley's mind. He remembered dealing with Lucifer on many occasions, what a vain idiot. You had to be to defy God, even at one time Kingsley had been that stupid.

But no more.

No. He would repent. But not because he believed in the morals surrounding his decision, because to Kingsley there was no right or wrong, only reality. He was, after all, the angel of truth. And the truth didn't have to be good. Usually it wasn't. No the truth was either kept or reveled due to self interest, and that's what Kingsley was ruled by.

However, he was getting soft with age. Even he was admitting it. Why else would he have spent three months in Italy trying to dig up paperwork for Mimi Force that both of them knew didn't exist? It wasn't like he liked Italy, the place was too old for his taste. He much rather be in Miami like he was now. Grant it, he actually had to work in Miami no mojitos for Kingsley while he tried to investigate the murder of a Silver Blood, a rare case at that, especially considering who the Silver Blood was.

Nakir.

One of the most deadliest Silver Blood assassins known to Blue Blood kind, Kingsley's former partner and sometimes lover, was down right psychotic. In fact, she made Mimi Force on a bad day look like Mary Poppins. Yet, there was something undeniably appealing about Nakir. Maybe it was that Kingsley admired her sick sense of logic or lithe body, so in a weird way Kingsley was sort of morning her death.

Sort of, because on the other hand Kingsley was wondering who killed the bitch. Nakir was tough, one of Satan's best assassins, it would have to take someone pretty damn powerful to kill her. And since most of his kind, or should he say Blue Bloods, since he was technically a Silver Blood, were lazy fat asses, he didn't see that many of them being capable of killing her.

In fact, there were really only about five maybe six people that would be capable of killing her. Michael, Gabrielle (if she wasn't comatose), Azrael, Abbadon, and Schuyler Van Alen.

Oh, yes, Kingsley was one of the few of his kind who actually believed Schuyler Van Alen was powerful. He had, after all, did an investigation on the girl at one point. The only crime that the chit had committed, besides being to nosey, was being in love with Abbadon.

Oh, yes, he was aware of their clandestine affair even before Force was. If she only knew the depth those two felt, Kingsley shuddered. It was bad enough dealing with Mimi now, he could only imagine how she would react if she knew that at one point her precious Abbadon had been making active plans to ruin their bond.

Well, he succeeded Kingsley thought, just not in the way he liked.

He still remembered that ceremony. That disastrous ceremony. In fact, he was only one of a few people that Mimi would talk to after the event.

She called him a day after the event. She looked composed, much more than she did the previous day. At the bonding she looked like a mess. It was ironic really. Mimi was supposed to look her best for her bonding, yet she looked her worse. Oh, she looked beautiful in that couture bonding dress she wore. It was fit for a queen. But it was her face, covered in tears, bright red with anger, smeared with mascara and other forms of makeup, she just didn't look like the tough woman she was all because of Abbadon.

But that next day she was back to being herself. He could still remember what she was wearing a slick looking business suit that was made of pure black silk. She wore nothing under her low cut jacket other than a long opal pendant, yet she looked ready for the board room.

"Sit down, Martin." She said harshly, yet she wasn't snarling at him like usual.

He looked at her, "No snarl, princess?"

She looked him, "Not today. I have a headache, and you know why. I want that Van Alen girl destroyed."

"Oh, I've known that for awhile, princess." He said.

"Please," Mimi said. "Then she was a mere trifle, now I know what she really is."

"An abomination," Kingsley said using Mimi's favorite term for the girl.

"Well, yes," Mimi said. "But she's more than that. She's the one who will destroy us all. She's a Silver Blood Kingsley, that's already been made clear. And I personally think she's the leader of them all."

"The leader of them all," Kingsley said. "I doubt it because I've never taken orders from Van Alen, at least I can't remember having taken them. Besides, my kind has been active centuries before without her involvement. She is, after all, a new spirit."

Mimi looked at Kingsley, "That's the point."

"What's the point," he responded.

"That she's a new spirit," she said flipping her blonde hair. "They don't exist, Martin, you and I both know it."

Kingsley shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

Mimi glared at him, "If your referencing yesterday, I swear I will…"

"No, no," Kingsley said., "As weird as the events were at your little soiree yesterday, they're not the sort of things I'm talking about."

"Then petrel what are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

Kingsley shrugged, "I don't know I…"

He never got to finish himself because at that moment Mimi's phone rang. A moment later, glaring at Kingsley she said. "Look, Martin, I have to go. I have to help Bliss deal with her father's death, but I want you to investigate who killed Forsyth and why and that's an order."

And he did, investigate Forsyth's death. He was still investigating Forsyth Llewellyn's death. But he could never find answers, something just didn't add up. Something about his death just seemed almost too meticulous, almost as if whoever killed him wanted Kingsley to think that Schuyler Van Alen killed him, but why?

Kingsley really did feel bad about not figuring out who killed the guy. He didn't really like Bliss, there was something off about her although she was mildly alluring, but she at least deserved answers. They all deserved answers.

Nakir's death, in a weird way, could be a lead in Forsyth's death for Kingsley. Although, Nakir was a Silver Blood her death was unusual, much like Forsyth. Also, an extremely powerful vampire had to kill her, just like someone extremely powerful had to kill Forsyth.

It was all logic, but way too complicated for Kingsley to figure out, so much that he couldn't enjoy the nightlife in Miami or even enjoy a glass of tequila. As soon as he hit the ground, he had to work.

Over the years, there was a process developed in how to deal with investigations. Various forms of the glom were used, as well as other devices. And although, they had their investigations down to almost a science they were still difficult since venators weren't dealing with Red Bloods. What made it even worse, was that throughout the years, there were several who turned away from the practice of being a venator.

Like Jack Force. Abbadon's mind reading powers were unparallel, some even said he even had seer like powers. True, he wasn't exactly a true seer, no one was on except for one those select few and most of them had been killed during the first war. But Abbadon still made one hell of a venator when he wanted to, now he was just working the mortal world as a lawyer.

Not that Kingsley blamed him. Being a venator paid crap, the only reason he liked doing it was because it filled his urge for kill things and for violence. Besides, Kingsley could never be satisfied doing something boring like most Blue Bloods did. Being a CEO, please. Like Kingsley would like to spend his days behind a desk, when all he had to do was use the glom so that his stocks would rise and therefore so he could be filthy rich. Heck, Kingsley didn't even have to do that he could live off the interest his accounts collected in Zurich.

Kingsley sighed as he left the morgue. Nakir's death had been completely covered up by a Blue Blood, he could tell yet whoever did the cover up left no visible evidence. Or Kingsley couldn't find it, but he knew someone had tainted with these red blood's minds.

Nakir. What a sight.

Whoever killed her, killed her good. They decapitated the bitch. Kingsley couldn't help but inwardly laugh when he saw her. After all, it's what Nakir would do. It amazed that he slept with her she was that sadistic. And Kingsley could deal with sick women.

"Well," he said looking at Nakir's remains. "It seems you finally got what you deserved, my pet."

She didn't respond, he didn't expect her to respond obviously, but he still paused a moment before continuing. "I wish I knew who did this to you, never thought you'd be taken down like this. I don't feel sorry though you, Nakir. I want you to know that, I know what havoc you wrecked. Correction, what havoc we wrecked. But for what, nothing. Just to serve him and his spawn, a spawn whose identity we're not even supposed to know. You know, I'm not one for morals, Nakir, but you really were an evil bitch. A little too evil for my taste, so good riddance. And by the way, when I find your killer, which I will because I'm me, I'm not going to punish him. No morals, remember. Heck, I might even give him a freaking medal. Because you deserved to die, after what you did. Didn't I tell you your day was coming, well, it did."

He then stopped himself. He was crazy, certifiable. He was talking to a dead woman. A dead woman that was insane, whose murder he had to solve. Why was he yelling at her? It wasn't like he had that big of grudge against Nakir or least that he was aware of. Damn, suppressing those memories.

Now, he really did have a headache and it smelt like formaldehyde in here. It was a morgue after all, sighing he looked at the report the coroner gave him. Apparently, Nakir was killed in a home robbery.

Home robbery his ass. The details were minimum, nothing really out of the ordinary. The names of the parties involved were obviously aliases, but nothing else. Sighing, Kingsley went outside to smoke a cigarette, and that's when he saw her.

A woman who looked almost identical to Mimi Force, save for a rather severe page boy haircut, he wasn't sure if what he saw was real. But he was determined to follow the woman.

Only he lost her even with the velox.

Now Kingsley was most definitely interested.

Turning to the nearest nurse he used all of the charm he could muster and said, "Excuse me, but who was that woman who just in the I.C.U.?"

The nurse looked at him, "Oh, that was Mr. Woods's sister, she was visiting her brother in-law. Poor guy, multiple injuries, both of his sisters were killed. It's lucky he's alive."

Kingsley tried to quickly read the nurses mind to see if he could see who the guy she was talking about was. All he saw though, was a guy who looked unrecognizable. Still, Kingsley had a hunch he was being messed with. Doing a little more with the glom he managed to get the guy's name from the nurse: Ben Harris.

Ordinary, yet not too generic.

Still Kingsley wanted to see the guy, hence him persuading the woman to think he was some sort of doctor that practiced internal medicine or whatever.

Opening the door, he smirked when he saw who was lying in that bed. His hair might have been long and died black, he might now have a physique that women would drool over, but he was still artsy loser Oliver Hazard-Perry. Which meant the woman that he thought was Mimi Force was Schuyler Van Alen. Was Schuyler the one who killed Nakir?


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: As promised I got this out this weekend. Thank you to those who reviewed, I hope all who are reading this review this as well. I'd really like to get between six and eight reviews before updating again, FYI. Hopefully, with your help (cough, review, cough) for motivation, I'll be able to get another chapter out before the Van Alen Legacy is released or at least another chapter out by its pub day. I hope you enjoy.**

**M**

Chapter 22: Party Pooper

_Three Weeks Later_

Jack Force opened his eyes and smiled at the sight that laid upon him. Schuyler was wrapped up in his arms like she had been for the past three weeks. The way they should belong. And every morning it was like this. He would wake up first and stare at her. To try to remember every detail about her face before she would wake up and yell at him for staring at her and then both of them would end up lying in bliss again, until it was time to wake their son up. In which case, both of them would stare at him until he yelled at them.

As usual, Schuyler opened her blue eyes and groaned when she saw that his green gaze was eyeing her. "Again." She said, "Jack, really."

"Yes, really." He said leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips before saying, "You know, I haven't seen you in over five years, Sky, I got to make up that lost time somehow."

"By staring at me," She said.

"Oh, don't tell me you're not guilty," he responded.

She blushed. She had been staring at him. In fact, he caught her on more than one occasion staring at him. Not that it bothered him, actually he sort of liked it. But it did unnerve him, but then again she always unnerved him. That was one of the reasons why he was attracted to her.

"You need to go to the hospital today," she told him in between kisses.

"What," he said.

She sighed. "Oliver's doctors, they want to talk to you. They won't talk to me. And Oliver wants to talk to you too."

"And why does Oliver want to talk to me," Jack asked.

Schuyler shrugged. "He's an over protective big brother, or maybe he wants to talk about what's going to happen after he gets released from the hospital?"

Jack shook his head. "I just don't know."

Schuyler sighed. "Jack, I know you don't like Ollie and I really can't blame you for not liking him. But he's like a brother to me, there's no romantic tension there whatsoever. Besides, he wants to talk to you. Maybe the two of you can bury the hatchet."

Jack looked at her, "I don't want to bury the hatchet."

"Jack,"

"Seriously," he said. "I remember those days after you broke up with me, those vivid images he sent into my head."

"Vivid images that never happened," Schuyler said. "That he just sent you because he thought you hurt me and wanted to get revenge."

Jack sighed. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll be with Ben, you know he's a good baby sitter."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm really going to be worried about you and him."

Schuyler looked at him, "We'll be fine. Jack, no ones going to be hurt us. I might even make you dinner."

"You make dinner," Jack said. "Now you are joking."

Schuyler sighed. "Excuse me, I can make one hell of an omelet, unlike other people."

"I still can't believe Ben told you that I ordered in breakfast, I told him to keep it a secret."

"He did keep it a secret," Schuyler smirked. "You just weren't as discreet as you thought you were back then."

Jack shook his head. "I was plenty of discreet, you never expected the Austria trip."

"Okay, that was a surprise. A very romantic surprise, almost as good as that bracelet you gave me last night."

"Almost as good," Jack said.

Schuyler smiled at him. "It was a beautiful night, Jack. Except now, I don't have to worry about losing you and that makes everything sweeter."

He looked at her, "I'm shocked. I thought you liked the whole glum and gloom aspect of our relationship before."

She glared at him and playfully swat him on his shoulder. "I was a teenager. And I was with you. I realize now it wasn't that part of our relationship that I liked, it was just being with you. I would be with you despite any circumstances. You gave me the best gift in the world Jack, your love and our son."

He smiled at her. "Now, this is why I don't want to go to the mainland today."  
Schuyler looked at him pleadingly with her big blue eyes. "But Jack, you have to."

"Really, I have to? I didn't think I had to do anything except loving you and our son, of course."

"Naturally," Schuyler said with a laugh. "But can you do it for me. I'll make it worth your while."

"Really," Jack said.

"Oh, yes, really." Schuyler said a surprise already formed in her head.

Jack kissed her lightly before saying, "Well, then I guess I better get dressed, kiss Ben goodbye, and get going."

"You won't be going like this," Schuyler said.

"Like what…" He said but was cut off when Schuyler's mouth touched his. Her kiss was much more passionate than it had been before. In fact, he wanted to do a lot more than just kiss her. But he restrained himself, since he knew that if he did what he wanted there would be no way in hell he would be visiting Oliver Hazard-Perry today and there was also the fact that she stopped. And when she stopped she smiled at him.

"What," he said.

"Your surprise is going to be even better than that, now get dressed."

He reluctantly put on the clothes that Schuyler had set out, a suit of all things. "Sky, a suit?"

She nodded. "You'll see why you need a suit later."

Jack shrugged as he pulled on the beige suit she sat out for him, he would never know what went on in that head of hers.

***

The hospital was just as sterile and bland as ever. The nurses and doctors gave him a curt nod, some of them looking at him with sympathy since they thought his wife had died.

He had no idea why Hazard-Perry wanted to see him, didn't he detest him as much as he did him? Probably not. Considering Jack was Abbadon and had rage that mere mortals wouldn't be able to understand. But still, it was weird. He read Oliver's mind in the past, he knew that five years wouldn't be long enough for him to get over Schuyler, it wasn't for him after all. But he had to talk to him, he promised Schuyler and he was mildly interested to see what Hazard-Perry had to say to him.

But Hazard-Perry wasn't in the room when he got there, rather one of Jack's greatest foils was there: Kingsley Martin.

He smiled at Jack. He looked downright predatory. He always did. He was a Silver Blood after all.

Jack sighed. "Why are you here, Martin?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question, Abbadon?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're a venator, I'm sure you know the truth especially since Hazard-Perry's not in the room. Was this whole thing a setup?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Do you mean, did I call Azrael and have her sent over here, after I wiped Hazard-Perry's memory and sent him to get more tests?"

"Something like that," Jack said before adding, "So how much do you know?"  
"Not much, if your referring to that Silver Blood, Nakir's death since Hazard-Perry was out cold way before she died. However, I did find out some interesting things from Hazard-Perry about you favorite little half blood."

Jack glared at him. "What do you know?"

Kingsley sighed. "If you want to know if I know about your son, I know."

Jack growled at him. "If you tell Mimi, I swear I will…"

"You'll what," Kingsley said. "Kill me. Yeah, you won't do that. You have too many things to worry about Van Alen and that kid of yours."

"You meant Ben." Jack said.

"Yes, Ben." Kingsley said. "Like I care what his name is though. I'm here to offer you a proposition, Force, a proposition I think you'll like."

"What are you talking about," Jack asked.

Kingsley smirked at him. "You know, I've never doubted Van Alen's innocence to begin with."

Jack said, "That's very nice of you, but anyone with half a brain would know that Schuyler's innocent."

"Not everyone," Kingsley said.

Jack closed his eyes.

Kingsley smiled. "Yeah, Madeline's pretty convinced she's guilty. Even thinks the girl had powers to corrupt your bonding, don't ask me about her craziness."

"You brought it up," Jack said.

"I know," Kingsley said. "Your sister just gives me a headache. She's a nice package, yes, but a headache."

Jack rolled his eyes at the vulgarity of the statement but did not say anything. Why should he care? He and Mimi were just painful memories now. "Just cut to the chase, Kingsley, what do you want?"

"I want your help," Kingsley said.

"What," Jack said now sounding surprised.

Kingsley sighed. "I've been searching for Forsyth Llewellyn's killer for over two years. And then there's Nakir, I don't know who killed the bitch, but I somehow have a feeling these cases are connected in a weird way."

"They're not," Jack said bluntly.

"What," Kingsley said.

"I killed Nakir," Jack said. "She was about to kill Schuyler and Ben, I couldn't let my family be killed."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, but explain something to me."

"Explain what," Jack said.

"Your son was born in Houston, wasn't he?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, Forsyth was killed in Houston as well."

Jack looked at Kingsley, "So?"

"You do know that your little girlfriend was attacked by a Silver Blood before she gave birth."

Jack didn't know that, obviously, he looked at Kingsley dumbfounded.

"I guess she decided not to share that little tidbit with you. Probably didn't want you going all Abbadon on her."

"Martin, get to the point." Jack said gritting his teeth.

"Okay, I will." Kingsley said. "I think the Silver Blood responsible for attacking your girlfriend and your kid in Houston, is the same one who killed Forsyth, and I think it's the one who hired Nakir to kill her."

"Why don't you think it's Nakir?" Jack said.

"Because Nakir is messy when she kills, sadistic, whoever killed Forsyth was meticulous they wanted it to look like someone else, someone carless killed her."

"Like Schuyler," Jack said

Kingsley nodded his head, "Yes, exactly. I think, Force, there's something larger at hand. Something we do not know about and that's where I need your help."

"What," Jack said.

Kingsley sighed. "Look, I'm going to be blunt about it. You were one of our best, probably better than me. At least, in the getting into people's head thing and I need that right now, I could also use your little girlfriend's help too, but I'm sure she's too busy being mommy to What's-His-Face."

"Ben," Jack said. "And I think Schuyler would be happy to help, only I don't want her involved in this."

Kingsley rolled her eyes, "You're such a chauvinist, Abbadon."

Once again Jack glared at him. This was being a familiar gesture between him and Kingsley Martin. "It's different when you have children, Martin. You wouldn't understand."

"Naturally," Kingsley said. "Since I've been deemed unfit by the council to harbor a young soul, but then again you and Azrael never did the whole parenting thing either."

Jack sighed. "Yes, but that's completely different. Ben is truly mine and Schuyler's, he's no one else's and never will be. And I always want one of us to be there for him."

"Oh, how sweet," Kingsley said sarcastically, "but let's get down to business. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, I'll help you." Jack said, "I want to catch this psycho, you know it and I know it."

"Good," Kingsley said. "Shall we shake hands?"

Jack then reluctantly shook a man he despised hand. And while this might have seemed like a normal gesture to the rest of the world, it wasn't normal to him. It wasn't normal either to the lithe figure that had walked up to the door and notice that the love of her existence was shaking hands with what could be the man who could put her away in prison.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you for those reviews. You guys definitely earned this chapter, and there's definitely a cliff hanger here. I'll try to get the next one out soon enough remember reviews=motivation. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**M**

Chapter 23: Double Proposal

No, no, Jack couldn't be shaking his hand.

He wouldn't do that he wouldn't betray her and Ben like that. He promised.

But he was shaking his hand, she couldn't deny it. She knew who and what Kingsley was and if Jack was shaking his hand there was a reason why, and all of the reasons weren't good.

At least the ones she came up with.

The most logical and scariest explanation she came up with was that this was a trap. The romancing, the being a good dad, everything. That he was only here to capture her. It didn't really make sense, since they had been together for almost three weeks and he did nothing at all suspicious. In fact, the only thing he acted those three weeks was devoted and sexy. But then again, he did tell her his bond with Mimi was dead, and bonds just didn't die. They couldn't right? So, he probably was lying to her.

Instantly, her body grew cold. All those kisses, all those long nights entrapped within each others arms, those were fake. Those were just to get her off of her guard. But while Schuyler could tell herself that the love Jack felt her was fake, she couldn't deny that he loved their son. She saw the way he looked at him, it was the same way she looked at Ben. And no one could fake that.

Maybe that's why he stayed with her. Maybe he was planning on taking Ben away after he got her sent to prison to die, it was logical. He could form a happy family. Him, Mimi, and Ben. They would be gorgeous together, they would look like they belonged together more than Schuyler, Jack, and Ben. But Schuyler didn't want that to happen. She wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let her son be raised by Mimi Force even if Jack was there to buffer his sister's insanity.

She sighed. She knew how she was going to have resolved this situation, so that no one could take her son away.

She needed to talk to Oliver, but first she needed to start gathering some funds. Since she would be leaving Miami soon anyway, it was time to hit the Juarez family's collection of illegal post expressionism art, those Otto Dix paintings they had would be worth a pretty penny.

A couple hours later she arrived back with a couple of million dollars in her bank account. And another few million on the way.

Kingsley and Jack were gone.

Good.

She looked at Oliver who was relaxing, as well as he could, on his hospital bed. He didn't even notice her which was good. She had went in the extreme of forms, settling on an older male doctor who was balding.

For a moment she watched him. He was flipping through an issue of _Food and Wine Magazine_, rolling his eyes at something. Probably some review of some restaurant, Schuyler thought. That was Ollie. He always had an opinion about everything. And Schuyler knew he was definitely going to have something about the proposal that she was just about to offer him.

She sighed, "Ollie, it's me."

He turned around and stared at her. "New form?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, there's a reason why too. We have to get out of here, Ollie."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you and Force were trying to make it work for Ben."

She shook her head. "It was all a trap."

"What," Oliver said.

Schuyler sighed. "I saw Jack talking to Kingsley Martin in your room a little bit ago."

"Kingsley Martin," Oliver said. "He's here?"

Schuyler looked at him closely. Someone had messed with his mind, she was sure of it. Why else would he be acting so dazed, unless it was the drugs.

"Oliver," she said looking at him straight in the eyes. "Do mind if I do some tests?"

Her conduit immediately knew what she was asking. "You think…"

Schuyler shook her head, "Give me a second before I answer your question."

She then quickly scanned his mind. Someone had indeed put a block on his mind, it infuriated her.

Oliver looked at her, "That bad."

"Give me a minute to reverse the block and then you tell me." Schuyler said.

Oliver sighed and blurted out. "Why can't I just live a normal life?"

"That's a question I ask myself on a daily basis," Schuyler said as she began reversing the intricate work that Kingsley Martin had done to Oliver's head.

A minute later Oliver was cursing like a sailor who was gifted in many, many, languages.

Schuyler sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Oliver said.

"Yes, it is." She said. "I let my guard down, I let Jack back into our lives, this is all my fault."

Oliver looked at her, "Sky, you're being silly. Jack has nothing to do with Kingsley."

"Oh, yes, he does." Schuyler said. "I saw them shaking hands in your hospital room. I think they're working together, I think they plan on taking me back to New York and the only reason Jack's been halfway nice to me is Ben."

Oliver eyed her carefully. "Are you sure? The other day you seemed pretty content with your relationship with Jack."

Schuyler said. "He said their bond was broken. You can't break bonds, at least not like that. Look what happened to my mother. She's in a coma for being with my father. No. He was working with Kingsley and Mimi. He probably already told her about him, and they're going to raise him in their little love nest in Manhattan."

Oliver looked at her. "You're overreacting."

Schuyler raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because I always thought overreacting was normal with Mimi Force."

"True," Oliver said. "But do your really think Jack would do this to you?"

No, was what Schuyler immediately thought. But then again, she had hurt Jack in the past, she had made him look like a fool in front of the Committee when she ran, and she had kept his son away from him for five years. All good reasons to hate her. And if he was bonded with Mimi, like she suspected him to be, why should he show any loyalty to her. Looking at Oliver she said, "I don't know. But I have Ben, I'm going to run and I'm going to protect him. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"You bet," Oliver said knowing he would do anything to protect his surrogate nephew's life. "I'll help you in any way I can too, you know that."

Schuyler smiled. "Good. Because I need a favor, a big favor."

"And that is," Oliver said.

Schuyler smiled at him. "Oliver Hazard-Perry, I need you to marry me."

***

Marry her.

Five years ago, this request would have made him scream joy to the heavens. Oliver loved her, still did, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry her. He knew who her heart belonged to. Surely, this was an irrational move.

She sighed when she saw his face. "Okay, I have an explanation for this. A very logical explanation."

"What, that you want to make Jack jealous?"

"No, nothing like that." Schuyler said, even though the thought of making Jack jealous did make her smile a little.

"Then please explain," Oliver said.

Schuyler sighed. "To put it bluntly, marrying me will secure Ben's safety."

"How," Oliver said.

Schuyler sighed. "You'll be recognized as his father, legally. You know, I've never filled out a birth certificate for him. And I can manipulate Red Bloods minds, I can make them think you are his father and we can get adoption papers done up too. It's not that hard, especially if we're married."

Oliver sighed. "I suppose you're right, although this whole thing sounds disastrous to me."

"It does sound a bit messy," Schuyler admitted.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a bit."

"But it is doable," she said. "And it has be done for Ben's sake."

Oliver just shook his head. "And you don't think Jack's going to intervene when he finds out what you're doing?"

Schuyler looked at him, "He won't find out, not for awhile anyway. Besides, he won't care if were married."

"You never thought of the alternative," her best friend said.

"What? That Jack's innocent." Schuyler said, "Because I have and it's impossible, Ollie. Why else would he be shaking Kingsley Martin's hand?"

"Good point," her best friend said. "They say I'll be ready to be busted out on here by Saturday. Although, I think I'll be able to leave by tomorrow. Will that give you enough time to do what you need to do?"

"So you'll do it," Schuyler asked.

"Yes," Oliver said. "I would be happy to become your husband Schuyler Van Alen."

***

Jack was already home when she arrived and was playing with Ben and a stack of blocks. The two of them were beautiful together, so much it almost made her cry. She really could see how much they loved each other and it broke her heart that she was going to have to tear her son away from her father. Yet, she reminded herself that Ben would be fine. After all, he had Oliver. Oliver who be a good dad. And sure, he didn't get Ben exactly like Jack did. He couldn't identify with the volatile temper that Ben possessed, or understood the intensity he had for certain things, and he wasn't that adamant about playing sports with Ben, but he was there for him. He would be a good father to her son.

But she knew deep down in her heart the only father her son wanted was Jack.

"Hey there, stranger," Jack said smiling at her.

Oh, why did he have to have such a beautiful smile that entrapped her with its stupid pearly like gleam.

"Mommy, you're back." Her son squealed, knocking down the stack of blocks that he and his father had been working on moments before.

"Hi there, sweetie," she said knelling down to hug him.

"Where were you?" Ben said. "You were gone for a long time."

"I told you, sweetheart, I was running some errands." Schuyler said.

"Where were you, really?" Jack's voice entered her head.

"Errands." Schuyler replied back. "I was running errands, you know, for your surprise."

That wasn't a total lie. She had planned on surprising him with a romantic night in the city before she saw him in Kingsley in cahoots, how things had changed. Now, she had to come up with some faux surprise.

Jack sent back in her head, "Must be some surprise."

Schuyler laughed.

"What's funny," their son said.

"Nothing," Schuyler said. "Nothing. Just something that's between Mommy and Daddy."

"Everything's between you two," a whiney Ben said.

"Ben," said Jack intervening. "Why don't you go see how much longer it is until dinner, I'm sure if you ask nicely Bridget might give you one of her infamous chocolate chip cookies."

"This close to dinner," Schuyler said ever the mom.

Jack rolled his eyes. "One cookie before dinner won't hurt him, sweetheart, besides I want to talk to you."

What did he want to talk to her about, Schuyler wondered. Was he going to arrest her now, confess that he and Kingsley were in cahoots and that it was his goal all along? She didn't know but sighed heavily.

He looked at her as Ben trotted off to get his cookie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Just tense though because your surprise was ruined."

Good, she made a very efficient lie. She just hoped he bought it.

"I don't care if it was ruined or not. Any surprise isn't as good as you."

She felt herself blushing, damn him for affecting her this way. "Seriously though, Jack, it's totally ruin. I have no surprise to give you."

"It doesn't matter," Jack said. "I have a surprise to give you though, a surprise that I'm hoping you'll enjoy."

Schuyler didn't know what to say other than, "Well, show it to me."

Jack smiled and then did something unexpected. He knelled on one knee and pulled out an itty bitty Aqua box and opened it revealing a beautiful emerald cut diamond ring and done in a platinum setting. Then smiling at Schuyler he said. "I knew the moment I met you, there was something different about you. I thought I was complete, happy, until that day. Then I realized I was missing something: you. I've tried to get over you for over five years, but I can't. You are the love of my existence, you are the mother of my child, the woman I want to wakeup to for the rest of eternity. So, Schuyler Van Alen will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I have just read the Van Alen legacy and wow, I'm too amazed for words. To read my complete review it go to my profile. Since I read it I am inspired to write a new fan fiction called **_**Illicit**_** more about this in my profile. This story will mostly be free of Van Alen spoilers, or at least this chapter will be for sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review.**

**Enjoy the chapter, **

**M**

**P.S. I feel I have every right to describe Houston the way I do since I have endured living most of my summers there. And in my opinion, at least, the description I am giving of the city is fairly accurate.**

Chapter 24: Blathering Idiot

He wondered if he did something wrong. She didn't look please. He expected her to, or at least be shocked, but not like she was about to cry. Then again, she probably never thought they would see this day together.

He never thought he would see this day.

But he knew today, after being confronted by Kingsley and realizing that he could lose this slither of paradise that he had with his family, he needed to make things official. And a small part of him also hoped that purposing to Sky would alleviate the anxiety she would undoubtedly feel when she heard he was working with Kingsley.

He remembered earlier that day when he went to pick out her ring at the Miami location of Tiffany's. He knew Schuyler wasn't the type who would want over priced, or intricate jewels like Mimi, and that suited him just fine, yet he knew she needed something eloquent and Tiffany's had just what he wanted. The ring itself was exquisite, it was simple and elegant, just like Schuyler. And then there was the inscription, the inscription that he had specifically ordered the jewelers to put inside the ring. The inscription that read: _Our love can last through anything._

One might say what he had inscribed was cliché, but it wasn't. Jack truly meant those words. His love with Schuyler could last through anything. Through Mimi, through Oliver, through the turmoil with the Silver Bloods, through everything. Yet, Jack was still scared about telling her about his deal with Kingsley.

He was still beating himself over the fact that he was now working with Kingsley Martin, it was almost as bad as working with the devil (which was something Jack had actually done, if you're going to be accurate about it). Kingsley was unpredictable, a Silver Blood, a Venator, a sadistic bastard (at least in Jack's opinion and probably Schuyler's as well), but Jack honestly believed he wanted his help in this case. If Jack knew anything about Kingsely was that he was goal oriented and focused, he was ultra vigilant. And the fact that he was investigating the death of the Silver Blood who almost killed his family, and he was also investigating the death of the Silver Blood that killed Forsyth, the Silver Blood who probably attacked Schuyler that night she had Ben, made Jack determined to help him.

He still couldn't believe that she didn't tell him about that. He knew it was inconsequential to her now, that both she and their son were healthy, but he still wished she would've confided this information with him.

Jack sighed looking at her, "You're not saying anything. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Schuyler said. "No. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just a bit shocked. I never thought this day would happen, Jack. Never. Not possible."

Jack smiled at her, "Not possible? Schuyler, sweetheart, listen to me. I wanted to marry you five years ago. I wanted to be with you the rest of eternity, I was going to break the bond. Don't you remember?"

Oh, she remembered alright. She remembered how he was going to risk his life for her, and how she stopped it. He saw the look on her face.

"I shouldn't have brought that up." He said, "I upset you."

"No," she said. "No. No, you didn't. Jack, it's a beautiful ring but…"

"What," Jack said. "You don't think we're ready, we have a child, Sky. He's a part of you, and me, a commitment that we've already made. I just want to make everything official."

Schuyler sighed. "You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?"

Jack nodded.

"Can we at least compromise," she asked him. Pleaded with him.

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. But what is there to compromise. I want you, you have to, marry me."

Schuyler looked at him. "I want a long engagement."

Jack nodded. "That's doable, I suppose. But not too long."

"Jack," Schuyler said. "Think about Ben."

"I am thinking about Ben," He said.

She sighed heavily. "Look, I don't want Ben to do things on impulse."

"Our marriage wouldn't be one of impulse," came Jack's reply. "We've know each other for a very long time, Schuyler, we have a son and we're in love."

She looked at him. "I know that, but I still want to be engaged for awhile, Jack."

He smiled. "Fine, but you will marry me?"

"Yes, Jack, I will marry you."

He smiled and then placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, she looked at him. "It really is a beautiful ring."

"It reminded me of you," he said.

She started to cry.

He looked at her. "Don't cry, love. We deserve this, we deserve to be a family."

If anything she started to bawl more. Jack pulled her into a hug. "I know, it's hard to believe."

She shook her head. "It's extremely difficult to believe, I just don't get happily ever afters."

"You do now," Jack said pulling her in a kiss.

And even though he savored the moment, savored the taste of her, there was something different about the way she was kissing him. Something he just couldn't pinpoint.

***

He had to leave early the next morning. Martin wanted to meet him at the airport, they were going to fly to Texas and be back in Miami by three today. Jack knew he should have told Schuyler about meeting with Kingsley the next day, but he never had the chance. And she seemed upset, something obviously wasn't right.

Jack sighed as he got out of the helicopter he took to the airport. Kingsley had rented them a private jet and would be meeting him shortly. If there was one person Jack could not deal with in the morning it was Kingsley Martin.

Kingsley was extremely hyper for it being five o'clock in the morning. Jack didn't know if it was because he gorged down two whole boxes of Krispey Cream donuts and a venti Frappachino, or if it he was downright giddy he had Jack at his beck and call.

"Good morning, Force." He said, "You ready to kick some Silver Blood ass."

"Meaning, your ass. Then yes I am." Jack said.

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "I'm a reformed Silver Blood, Force. You know that we're both hunting down a killer."

Jack nodded. "I know. It's five in the morning, I had to leave my son and fiancée, so excuse me if I'm not in the mood to talk, Martin."

"Fiancée," Kingsley whistled. "My do you move fast. How do you think Mimi's going to feel about this?"

"I don't care about Mimi," Jack said. "At least when it involves my relationship with Schuyler, now can we please get on the plane and go to Houston, I want to get home to my family A.S.A.P."

Kingsley looked at him. "You didn't tell her did you?"

Jack growled at him. "Tell your pilot we're about to leave or I'm going now."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "No, need to get your panties in a twist, Force, you're almost as bad as Azrael."

Jack ignored him got onto the plane and fell asleep.

***

Houston, Texas was looked and felt disgusting, at least those were Jack Force's first thoughts about the city as he stepped off the plane.

Sure, they were at an airport, so that might have explained the unattractiveness of the city. But the early August heat was unbearable, it didn't matter that he was an almighty vampire, the Houston humidity still made him sweat like a pig.

After waiting for a few minutes the two of them got into a dark SUV, it was then Kingsley looked at him and said. "You want to know where we're going yet, Abbadon?"

"I know where we're going," Jack said. "I read your mind."

"Naturally," Kingsley said. "So you know, were going to see the last person Forsyth talked to alive, Rodd Sternberger."

"Yes," Jack said. "His daughter, Nellie was best friend's with Bliss, right?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, Bliss."

Jack looked at him. "You sound odd, Martin. Is there something about Bliss, your not telling me?"

"No," Kingsley said. "But you seemed interested in the girl, why?"

Jack sighed, "No reason why. Just trying to piece this together."

"We all are," Kingsley replied. "But I do have to say, I am interested in Bliss. She always seems to be connected with all of this mess. But yet, I'm pretty sure she's innocent."

Jack looked at him, "Why do you think she's innocent?"

Kingsley sighed as he briefly yelled at their driver to go faster. "She passed my test. The test your twin failed. Yet, I could've sworn she was guilty."

"So did I," Jack said. "Let me be honest, Martin. I like Bliss. She's a nice girl, but like you said she seems awfully suspicious."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm glad we agree on something. Now, I've interviewed the Sternbergers before, but I haven't found anything. But I don't have your mind reading abilities."

Jack nodded as the car stopped moving.

The Sternbergers lived in River Oaks. Their house was next what used to be the Llewellyn home. It was a large sprawling house, almost ostentatious looking. In fact, it would have been looked upon with disdain in New York.

Nellie Sternberger answered the door and smiled when she saw Kingsley and Jack, a real man eater that one. "Well, howdy, Mr. Martin, I didn't know you were going to be seeing us today. And you brought a handsome friend, I see."

Kingsley smiled. "This is Jackson Chase, he's an associate of mine. He's also a friend of Bliss."

"Oh my God," Nellie said. "Are you really? Bliss is like the coolest person in the world."

At this point, Kingsley discreetly rolled his eyes while Jack smiled at Nellie and said. "Yes, I'm friends with Bliss she and my sister are close friends."

Nellie smiled, "Well, any friend of Bliss's is a friend of mine. Especially a handsome friend of hers, like you. How's she doing by the way, I haven't talked to her since her daddy's funeral?"

"Bliss is doing fine," Kingsley interrupted. "Now, Nellie, if you don't mind showing us to your father."

"Oh, silly me." Nellie said.

Jack looked at Kingsley and sent via telepathy, "You're not going talk to her?"

"Why bother," Kingsley sent back. "She's just a flighty socialite, surely you recognize that?"

Jack sighed heavily in his mind, "You didn't even do a basic search on her mind."

"Like I said, why bother? She was at some party the night Forsyth died, Bliss was with her. I didn't think it was anything worth looking at."

Jack groaned, "It was something to look at since Bliss was with her."

Kingsley shrugged. "Yeah, well, I wasn't investigating Bliss. I was investigating Forsyth's death. But if you want to waste some time, Force, look into the chick's head, maybe you can find out what sort of weird fantasy she's having about you right now. I can almost guarantee you, it's a doozey. Me on the other hand, I think I'm going to talk to her daddy, I hope you'll join me after your satisfied picking through Nellie's bubble headed brain."

"I will," Jack said rolling his eyes before Kingsley made some excuse and walked off.

As soon as he was gone, Nellie turned towards Jack. "You look upset, you want something to drink?"

"Only if you'll join me," Jack said with a smile. It was time to use his vampire charm to his fullest ability.

Nellie smiled back at him. "You like whiskey, Mr. Chase?"

"Whiskey sounds lovely."

It didn't take him long to coax Nellie into drinking three or four glasses of the stuff, thereby making the hundred or so pound girl severely drunk. Now, was the time to search her mind. There were various ways of entering a Red Blood's mind. The one most often used was the Sacred Kiss, however using this method was slightly messy. Sometimes, you just wanted a clean break from things, you didn't want things to be traced and that's when the glom came in handy. While Jack was apt at reading minds, he hadn't used the glom that the venators used on subjects in awhile, so it was a bit of an understatement to say that he was a bit rusty when he read Nellie Sternberger's mind.

At first, he didn't really see anything useful other than those so called fantasies that Kingsley warned him about with various guys, and then he got into Nellie's messy personal life with her ex, before he finally got to the set of memories he wanted. The set of memories surrounding Nellie's last visit with Bliss Llewellyn.

At first, he was bored to death. Most of Nellie's memories surrounding Bliss included how great she looked and that she was now Mimi's b.f.f., not memories that Jack wanted to see. And then he was transported to a party that both Bliss and Nellie attended. Although, most of Nellie's memory consisted of her flirting with random Red Bloods, there was one particular incident in her memory that intrigued Jack. It involved Bliss Llewellyn and a Red Blood boy, it seemed like Bliss was flirting with the boy but he rebuffed her.

Jack looked at Nellie and asked her in a soothing those, "Who is this, the guy with Bliss?"

Speaking in a dazed voice, a side effect from both the liquor and the glom, Nellie said. "Oh, that was Matt Kandinsky. Very hot item, back in high school. He had some girlfriend though, we never saw her though."

"Why," Jack said.

"I don't know," Nellie said with a shrug. "She had some weird disease, I think. All I know is he disappeared after that party."

"Do you know his girlfriend's name," Jack asked.

"I think it was Sara something," Nellie said. "I also know they worked at a Walgreens together."

That was it, there was nothing else. Jack looked, but other than that Nellie really was what Kingsley called her ( a bubble head). After performing the necessary functions to charm Nellie into thinking she had merely overdosed herself with whiskey, Jack went into the parlor where Kingsley was performing similar functions with Rodd Sternberger.

"Got anything," Jack asked.

Kingsley glared at him, "Obviously, you did. I'm just reviewing the same memories. Nothing really new there, Forsyth seems absolutely normal when he was last with Rodd

"And Bliss," Jack asked.

"She's not there," Kingsley she said. "She was with Nellie, by that time."

"How was she at Argus Clearwolf's funeral," Jack said.

"Why don't you look for yourself, Force." Kingsley said, "Then I want to hear what you found out."

Jack sighed and looked into Rodd Sternberger's head. Like his daughter his thoughts mostly revolved around sex and money, it was relatively easy though to get to the memory that Kingsley mentioned.

Jack soon found himself entering the funeral of Argus Clearwolf, via Rodd Sterberger. He found himself sitting next to Forsyth Llewellyn and talking about local politics, while his daughter Nellie talked mindlessly about shoes and fashion to Bliss. It was then he noticed her mention Matt Kandinsky, so Bliss knew about him before the party.

What an interesting development.

Kingsley looked at him, "So, Force, what do you got?"

"We have to find Matthew Kandinsky." Jack said. "But we're doing that tomorrow, right now I have to get home to my family."

"Your family," Kingsley said. "Seriously. Just now, when we're in the heat of an investigation, can't you be a little late for dinner. I'm sure the girlfriend, excuse me, fiancée can understand."

Jack glared at him. "You don't know anything about my family."

Kingsley shrugged.

Jack knew that he was being borderline irrational. But he had a feeling, a deep feeling that he needed to be at home that something was wrong.

And boy was he right.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. As a part of my eternal gratitude to you, I'm uploading this chapter. I think you guys should like it, tell me what you think.**

**Molly**

Chapter 25: Foiled

She really shouldn't feel bad. She left him a letter. A letter that was halfway decent in explaining things. At least, she called him out for what he was worth. But she still felt bad about what she said, she even left him with a picture of Ben that's how bad she felt about it. The letter read:

Dear Jack,

I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. We both know this is an act, I can't marry you. You know we don't belong to each other, despite Ben. I'm leaving today. I don't want you to worry about raising Ben, Oliver will do a fine job raising him. I'll send you pictures of him periodically, but don't try to track us. You won't find us. I won't let you compromise the safety of my son, Jack, not matter how much you love him.

Schuyler

"Mommy, why are all our suit cases in the living room?" Ben asked. She hadn't gotten the manservant, Manny, to deliver them to the airstrip yet.

Schuyler looked at her son, "We're going home today, sweetheart. I already set some clothes out for you, why don't you change while I get you some breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Is Daddy going on this trip," Ben asked.

Schuyler sighed, he was already asking about Jack. She knew he would. It broke her heart that she was taking Ben away from his father, but it had to be done for his safety. "No, sweetheart, he's not. But Uncle Ollie's going to be there. In fact, Uncle Ollie and Mommy are going to do something special today."

"Like what," Ben asked.

"That," Schuyler said, "is a surprise."

"Is that why you're dressed up?" Ben asked before Schuyler tried to dismiss him.

Schuyler inwardly groaned. Why did she have to have such an observant child? She was indeed dressed up for her wedding with Oliver. Although, she was wearing a simple white sundress, she knew she looked odd to Ben who was used to her original form being dressed in jeans and t-shirts, or her other personas form who wore frumpy suits. But Schuyler, after all, was getting married, so she had to dress up a little bit, didn't she?

"You're not answering my question, Mommy?" An impatient Ben said taking Schuyler away from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, honey," Schuyler said. "My thoughts were somewhere else, but yes my dressing up has to deal with the surprise. And you're going to be dressed up too."

Ben instantly groaned. "Why?"

Schuyler sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't' have a daughter, someone who liked being dressed up. Instead, she had a son who squirmed whenever he had to wear anything other than jeans. "Ben, just dress in the clothes I sat out for you. If you're a good boy about it, I'll let you have a Pop Tart for breakfast."

"There's no Pop Tarts in the house," Ben said. "Daddy told me that yesterday, when I refused to eat that nasty oatmeal that Bridget made."

Curse, Jack for being a good parent thought Schuyler. Couldn't there be any sugar filled treat in the house. She knew he used to like eating Captain Crunch, the chocolate kind, back when they lived in the apartment on Perry Street. Surely, he couldn't have lost all of his sweet tooth in six short years. "Well, I'm sure I can find something edible in there, Ben. Jack did use to like sugar filled cereal, I don't think he would've stopped liking it either."

Ben looked at her. "Fine, but I better have something good."

"Benjamin," Schuyler warned.

Luckily, Ben got the message and went to change into his clothes.

***

Despite the fact that he had gobbled down a bowl of Jack's secret stash of Captain Crunch, as well as a Milky Way bar that Schuyler had managed to find in the kitchen. Ben was not a happy boy in his khakis and blue dress shirt.

"I hate dressing up," he said as their taxi drove towards St. Ambrose.

Schuyler rolled her eyes. If only her son knew how much attention he got whenever he dressed up. Ben looked downright adorable, angelic, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He definitely was going to be a lady's man one day, Schuyler noted. "Ben," she said.

"What, Mommy." Ben said. "I'm just stating how I feel, I hate dressing up."

"I got you chocolate," Schuyler said reminding Ben of their pack.

The blonde boy frowned. "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to pick up Uncle Ollie, then he and I have something important to tell you."

"Is Daddy going to be there too?"

"No, as I told you earlier, your father 's not going to be here. He's a very busy man, Ben."

"He says he'll always have room for me though and you, Mommy. Daddy says he loves us with all his heart."

Schuyler inwardly groaned. "Yes, well, I told you Ben, things are complicated with your daddy. Oh, look there's your Uncle Ollie."

Although, he was better, Oliver still looked a wreck. Using crutches to support himself, and his face a mixture of colors, Oliver did not look like he was about to get married (save for the navy suit he was wearing that Schuyler had bought him earlier). Yet, when he saw Ben and Schuyler pull up he smiled. "Hey, Sky. Hey, buddy. Did you miss me?"

"You bet we did." Schuyler said as Ben raced up and hugged his honorary uncle.

Oliver smiled at Schuyler and sent via their conduit vampire connection, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You bet," She sent back. "You?"

Oliver nodded. "I'd do anything for you and Ben, you know that."

"Well," Schuyler said out loud after that. "I guess we need to get to city hall then."

"City hall," Ben said.

"Yes," Schuyler said with a smile. "Come on, Ben, get into the cab. You're Uncle Ollie and I have something important to tell you."

***

No. They couldn't be getting married. It wasn't right, it wasn't how things were supposed to work out. Uncles weren't supposed to marry mommies, wasn't that a rule or something? Besides, Mommy belonged with Daddy he was sure of it. They were happy together. Ben watched them together. He wasn't one for mushy stuff, but his parents didn't annoy him like most couples did.

He needed his daddy. He needed to get this mess fixed. Mommy couldn't get married to Uncle Ollie. She couldn't, that would be just gross.

He needed his daddy. He needed him now.

"Ben," the voice came suddenly in his head. It sounded like his father. Was it him, was it his daddy?

"Daddy," Ben asked, not allowed of course. That would be stupid, because Daddy wasn't here and you didn't talk out loud to people that weren't there.

"Yes, it's me, kid. Where are you, why do you sound upset?"

"I'm in a cab," Ben sent back. "We're going to some city hall place. Mommy and Uncle Ollie are going to get married, I don't want them to. They can't get married."

"Calm down," his father sent back. "I'll take care of it."

And Ben smirked because if anyone could take care of things it was his Daddy.

***

Schuyler looked at her son as they got out of the cab, "You're quieter than I thought you would be, sweetie. Are you sure your okay with this?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm fine with how things are going to be."

"Good, good." Schuyler said. "Well, we're going to see the judge now so we can get married. Your Uncle Ollie and I have a favor we want to ask you."

"And that is," Ben asked.

"We want you to be ring bearer, buddy." Oliver said answering for Schuyler.

Ben looked at them, "Okay."

Oliver and Schuyler exchanged odd looks. But never the less, they walked into Judge Harrisburg's chambers to get married.

Judge Harrisburg was an elderly man looked at them when he saw them. "So you're Oliver Hazard-Perry and Schuyler Van Alen?"

They nodded.

"And who's the little boy."

"I'm Ben Force." Ben said, using his father's name.

The judge smiled and looked at Schuyler, "Is he yours?"

Schuyler nodded. "We'd like Ben to be the ring bearer, if that's okay?"

"It's perfectly fine." Judge Harrisburg said. "Now do you have the paperwork in order?"

They nodded going over all the paperwork before the judge began the ceremony.

The ceremony was going surprisingly well, that was until Judge Harrisburg asked, "If anyone objects to this union state now or forever hold your peace."

When a tall figure entered the room and said, "I object."

Schuyler turned around and there stood Jack. He looked very handsome and angry, she noted. His blonde hair was rumpled, he had an angry scowl on his face. She never saw him look so ruffled in her life. She also noticed that his green eyes were staring straight at hers with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here," She asked via the glom.

"Stopping this monstrosity of a wedding," he sent back with anger. "I'll deal with you later. I have to fix your mistake first."

"Mistake," Schuyler said. "This is not a mistake. I want to marry Oliver. I told you in my note we're through."

"Oh, no were not. We will never be through."

"Jack," She started, but Schuyler was cut off.

Judge Harrisburg stared at Jack, then at Ben, then at Jack again. It was obvious he knew who her child's father was. "Mr. Force, I presume. Why do you object to this wedding?"

"I object to this wedding," Jack said, "because the bride is already married, to me."

"What," Schuyler said. "That's ridiculous, we were never married."

"I have proof," Jack said holding what appeared to be a marriage license from the state of New York.

"That's a fake," she sent to him instantly. "You produced a fake certificate in order to stop my wedding."

"It's not a fake," Jack sent back. "I'll explain later, right now I have to deal with your Red Blood judge."

Judge Harrisburg was now looking at Schuyler. "Mrs. Force, were you aware that you ware still married to Mr. Force."

Schuyler glared at Jack. "I thought I had that thing annulled a long time ago."

"Apparently not," the judge told her. "You've been married to Mr. Force here, since December 24, 2008. I'm sorry but I can't marry you to Mr. Hazard-Perry, not until you get this matter with Mr. Force resolved. I don't want to have to charge you with bigamy."

"I hate you," Schuyler sent to Jack.

Jack just smiled.

***

Although, they were silent as soon as they left the court house and hoped in the limo that Jack had rented for the four of them. Schuyler turned to Jack and snarled, "Okay, what the hell are you talking about? You know that the two of us were never married."

Oliver looked at Jack. "Yeah, what did you do? I know Sky didn't marry you, especially that day, the day Ben was born."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you noticed the date, Hazard-Perry. Christmas Eve 2008, it was supposed to be the day I bonded. Only something changed in the world, something that made my relationship with Schuyler stronger than my relationship with my sister. And hence, I bonded with her rather than Mimi."

"And that would be our child," Schuyler interrupted. "That doesn't make sense, if that was true than my mother would be okay instead of a coma."

Jack looked at her, "Schuyler, all I know is that we were married. I only found out today, after I came home and noticed a message on my cell phone from the county clerk informing me that I already had a marriage license on file with a Schuyler Van Alen."

"Then how come I didn't know that when I got my marriage license with Ollie?" Schuyler asked.

Jack looked at her, "Did you tell them you were the Schuyler Van Alen of New York City, who lived at Riverside Drive."

"No," Schuyler said.

"There you go," Jack said, before turning to Oliver and handing him what appeared to be a key. "Here's a key for a room at the Hotel Victor. I've hired you a staff for round the clock, if you wouldn't mind watching Ben. I think my wife and I need to talk about things."

Oliver looked at Schuyler.

She shrugged, "Just do what he says, Ollie. At least this way, I know Ben is safe."

Oliver nodded while Ben smirked at his parents.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, very intense stuff here. Next chapter POV is up in the air, I have a poll so if you want to have some say in who's head you read about next vote. Anyway, this is completely off topic, but I was reading The Van Alen Legacy again (yes, I read books again, especially when I'm writing fan fics so I can get little details, etc.) and I noticed that there was maybe a reference to Melissa's other novel Angel's on Sunset Boulevard. Anyway, I wondered if anyone else noticed this. If you want more info in what I spotted ask me and I'll send you my analysis (lol). Anyway, read, review, vote and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

**Ciao,**

**M**

Chapter 26: Anger Management

Jack Force, a.k.a. Abbadon, had never been this angry in his life. At least not this kind of angry. There had been only one other time where he felt this mad, and that was when she left him the first time. But he had gotten over that, he knew the logic behind Schuyler leaving him then. But this, this was just irrational.

He stared at her in the limo. God, she looked so beautiful. Infuriatingly beautiful. It was amazing how she could make something so simple, like the mall bought white cotton sundress she was wearing look like it came straight off the runway. But then again, she always had an ethereal quality about her, angelic. This quality wasn't just a physical quality about her, but it was also it also seeped through her very being. Schuyler was just innately good, but she had to do stupid things like trying to marry Hazard-Perry.

Thank God for his son, otherwise he would've never know. When he arrived at their home in Fisher Island, after saying goodbye to Martin, he saw that note and immediately freaked out. Not knowing where his family was and why, for that matter Schuyler bolted. For awhile there, he even thought they were taken by a Silver Blood since there had been no indication that Schuyler was unhappy. That's why when he heard Ben's voice in his head, he slightly freaked out.

And then he heard the news, she and Hazard-Perry were going to get married. And he wasn't going to have it.

Things happened rapidly after that, Jack got his phone to call his pilot to take him to the Miami courthouse, yes, the courthouse. He would land on the roof. He just had to stop that sham of wedding. However, before he could call his pilot the lawyer that he called to take care of the marriage license between him and Schuyler called him and told him they were already married.

Honestly, Jack couldn't believe it. But his lawyer was insistent, a marriage license between him and Schuyler had apparently been filled out Christmas Eve five years ago, Ben's birthday, also the day he was supposed to be bonded with Mimi.

Although, Jack was not in a rational mood with the love of his life about to marry a Red Blood, he still was pragmatic enough to put the pieces together.

They were married. Yet there never had been a ceremony or anything, the two of them hadn't even seen each other until a few weeks ago. There could only be one explanation for what happened, one very weird explanation.

They had bonded.

Somehow.

It was the only possible explanation. There couldn't be another one. Jack knew how things worked. He knew how once a bond appeared a marriage license appeared in the county's register, since Blue Bloods never spent the time to do the rigorous paper work required by the Red Blood government, and a lot of the times they couldn't since there were too many records showing that the parities involved were related to each other, hence the need for the automatic license to appear after the bond.

And apparently a certificate appeared with his name and Schuyler's name on it early Christmas Eve morning, right after Ben was born. It was quite easy for him to obtain a copy, after all he was a vampire and conjuring up objects was a relatively simple task especially if you're the one it's in relation to. Still, he felt a little weird seeing his name next to Schuyler's: married.

And now he was a lone with his wife. His beautiful, yet infuriating wife who was the mother of his child, and the other half of his soul.

It was weird thinking of her in these terms. After years and years of thinking of Mimi in that way, it was a little weird of thinking of Schuyler in the same terms. Especially, since she was nothing like Mimi. While Mimi was a brash narcissist, Schuyler was a quiet altruist. But still the two women shared one thing in common, they made stupid mistakes.

"What," Schuyler said.

Jack just shook his head. "Not now, not until we get back to the island."

"I'm not going back to the island with you," Schuyler sent.

Jack glared at her said. "Yes, we are. We have a lot to talk about, sweetheart, and I think you'd like some privacy."

Schuyler sighed. "I don't like leaving Ben here alone."

"Neither do I," Jack sent back. "But he's with Hazard-Perry, who you trust. Don't you? I mean, after all you almost did marry him."

Schuyler just glared at him.

With the helicopter ride and use of the velox, allowed them to return in the house in a mere twenty minutes. Of course, this wasn't exactly a good thing given that neither Schuyler nor Jack were in a mood to deal with each other.

Finally Jack spoke up, " I can't believe you left me with just a note."

"And I can't believe I bought all your lies," Was Schuyler's quick retort to this.

"What lies," Jack said. "Because as far as I know I'm not the liar in our relationship."

"Our relationship," Schuyler said with a laugh. "We've never had a relationship, Jack, just an illicit affair. You and I both know that you forged those documents. Your bond with Mimi hasn't been broken. That's impossible."

Jack glared at her. As much as he loved her, he just didn't understand why she couldn't believe him. He always told her the truth, he never lied to her. Like he knew she lied to him, about not loving him and about Oliver, and about accepting his marriage proposal. He knew that now, and it took all his effort not to transform and deal with her properly as Abbadon would do. Although, he knew looking at her, he could never treat her so roughly, despite the fact she infuriated him so.

She must have been unnerved by his silence since the next thing he knew she was speaking again. "Before you say it I know you're going to deny there is a bond between you and her."

"Well, that's because there isn't one." Jack smarted off.

"Oh, come on." Schuyler said. "You don't have to deny it. I know the code, Jack. I know you wouldn't be talking to Kingsley Martin if you weren't bonded to her. You would be a fugitive, or at the very least you would be an outcast in our society."

Jack looked at her, "I am an outcast to our kind, at least where Mimi's friends concern. But you know, Martin, he doesn't care about that sort of stuff. He's an outcast, and definitely not a friend of Mimi's."

"Not after he tried to get her killed," chimed in Schuyler. "But if I do remember correctly, they were quite chummy before that, when they were planning my murder."

Jack sighed heavily. "Schuyler, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, doesn't cut it, Jack." Schuyler said. "We have a child now. I can't handle these games now. I understand rules. I understand you have to do what's right for our kind, but seriously. Do your really want Ben to be around, Kingsley Martin who's a Silver Blood, reformed or not."

Jack groaned. "No. I don't want Kingsley around Ben, and he never has been around him. Never will. And I'm not working for Mimi, before you start that nonsense again."

"Nonsense, then why did you shake his fucking hand?"

"Because," Jack said gritting his teeth. "In order to protect you and our son, I have to work for the bastard."

Schuyler started laughing.

"It's not funny, darling." Jack said starring directly into her blue orbs.

"I know," She said back. "I'm just surprised."

"Surprised with what," Jack asked.

"That you're still making futile excuses," she said before trying to run away.

He grabbed her almost instantaneously, she unconsciously yelped and while he did relax his hold on her somewhat, he did not let go. Because Jack was fed up with this, he wanted to deal with the situation now. No running away, no nothing. He wanted them to fix this, they had to.

"What do you think your doing," Schuyler said looking at him. "Let go of me!"

"No." Jack said. "Not until we settle this. I still can't believe you don't believe me."

Schuyler eyed him. "Well, what am I supposed to believe? Really."

"You're supposed to believe, I love you." He said, "Damn it, can't you tell."

He then kissed her. Harshly. Tellingly. Schuyler gasped. She shouldn't want this, it wasn't right. But she kept kissing him and Jack didn't let go. Soon he found himself ripping off the sundress that she had wore to a wedding that would never happen, not as long as Jack could breathe. Correction, not as long as his blood was alive.

"No," Schuyler moaned as she took his shirt off. "No, I can't."

Jack looked at her. "You can't? Really, because we've done it so many times before."

Schuyler growled at him as she struggled against his hold, finally managing to break herself loose. Not that it did much she still couldn't help but stare at him. God, why did he do the things he did to her. One look at his stupid chiseled face, and he just had to be shirtless. Him being shirtless, only reminded her of how good he looked naked, and it just did things to her. Well, that she was just too ashamed of.

Jack smirked. "Sweetheart, I can see you're turning beet red. Is it because you're admiring my shirtless form?"

"You're egotistical," she said. "You're only sleeping with me to get what you want, and I won't have it. Jack."

"Get what I want?" he said looking at her, eyeing every part of her unclothed body. "Shouldn't you say getting what we deserve? That we belong together."

"You belong with Mimi," Schuyler said. "The code says so."

"Fuck the code," Jack said. "Actually, it's already been fucked. Christmas Eve 2008, Sky. That's the day we fucked the code. You and me, that's the day it was declared we belong together, the day our son was born."

"I don't belong with you anymore than you belong with me," Sky said resisting him as much as she could.

Jack smirked. "You might not think we belong together, but you sure have a hard time resisting my kisses. Don't you, sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me," Schuyler said.

But it was too late. Jack had already called her sweetheart, and he was already making out with her again. And this time Schuyler couldn't resist. She couldn't help but be drawn to him, she couldn't help but remove the remaining clothing from his body, letting his touch caress her all over, forming his body into hers and becoming one. In all she was screwed because deep down she knew that she belonged to Jack Force as much as she belonged to him. Too bad that she was too stubborn to admit though.

But one thing she knew for sure the next morning, like it or not she was forced with Jack. Because even she didn't even have to admit it for the world to know that they were bonded.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, as per request I wrote this Kingsley's POV. Please review and I'll update ASAP**

**M**

Chapter 27: Uncle Kingsley

Kingsley Martin rolled his eyes as he entered the Hotel Victor. He thought Jack Force was a lot more careful then this. But yet, it was very easy to track him down. He just used Venator 101 techniques, and a little bit of pick pocketing techniques too since he got a good look at Jack's wallet and all his credit cards the other day so it only took a simple call to his contacts over at Visa to learn where Force was staying.

Hotel Victor was a flashy place. The place had a rich history and housed many wealthy Miami visitors, it was also the sight of where scenes for man famous movies and television shows were shot. Given this information, Kingsley was shocked that privacy loving Jack Force decided to shack up in this hotel and in the penthouse of all places.

He thought Mimi was the flashy one out of the twins.

Speaking of Mimi, she called him before he entered the building. "What the hell is going on?"

That was what she asked him. No greetings, no pleasantries, Mimi wanted to get straight to the point. And that was something Kingsley was grateful for.

Kingsley sighed. "I viewed the body, it definitely was a Silver Blood. One that I knew, actually. Her name was Nakir."

"Nakir," Mimi said. "That name seems familiar. Did I know her?"

Kingsley laughed. "No. You don't. And if you did, you'd probably be dead. You probably heard about her though, back in Rome. She was one of Lucifer's right hand men, err, girl I guess. Sadistic little thing, she was. Sort of reminded me of you."

"I'm not sadistic," Mimi said brashly. "So, are you coming back to New York soon? I have another project for you."

"Not yet, my dear, Azrael." Kingsley said.

"That's Regis to you," huffed Mimi.

Kingsley laughed. "Yeah, well, the point is I'm not done yet, Mimi."

"Obviously," Mimi said. "But she wasn't a Blue Blood, she was a dead Silver Blood. Her death then wasn't important."

"It is important," Kingsley said. "Especially since I think she was somehow involved in the Llewellyn case."

A little white lie that one was, but Nakir was indirectly involved in that incident. All Silver Bloods worked together. Correction, all Silver Bloods but Kingsley worked together.

"The Llewellyn case," Mimi said. "I thought it was pretty well determined that that Van Alen Abomination did that."

Kingsley sighed heavily. "You know we could never pinpoint her location to Houston, Mimi. It was just speculation on our part."

He could almost see Mimi's green glaze glaring at him all the way from New York. "You said it was likely."

Kingsley shrugged. "Likely is different from definite, Azrael. Now, why do you want me to come home to New York so urgently?"

Mimi sighed. "It's my brother, he's missing. And Charles thinks bodily harm might of come to him."

"Why," Kingsley said.

Mimi sighed heavily. "Because Jack was defending some mobster who ended up being found dead at this warehouse. I really don't know all the particulars and I really don't want to know them. Honestly, I think the situation is stupid myself. After all, my stupid brother's a vampire it's not like some stupid Red Blood criminal could kill him. But you know Charles."

Oh yes, did Kingsley know Charles Force. Arrogant fool. "I'll look into Jack's case, okay."

"Thank you," Mimi said.

It was weird. Although, the two of them still hated each other and didn't trust each other, they had formed a weird partnership, especially when Mimi's bond with Jack fell through. Both were work oriented, didn't care for mushiness, and both had an eerily sadistic side. And they were both highly attractive too. Yet, there was always that little fact, that Kingsley had almost gotten her killed that stopped their relationship from being anything but cordial.

That and Kingsley was a Silver Blood.

Azrael, was oddly prejudice. She truly believed in the code, which was notable but at the same time it really made Mimi look like a hypocrite. Although, the code itself was hypocritical so he really couldn't blame her. Yet, because of loyalty for something that was so corrupt, there was this weird naivety to this not so innocent fallen angel, and it was a highly attractive quality.

"So," he said trying to break the awkwardness up before hanging up. "What are your plans for the rest of the week, Regis?"

Mimi laughed. "What else but work. Those people my brother was supposedly involved with ruled a major crime family, so I'm of course investigating their deaths for the show. Also, a lot of stolen paintings were returned anonymously, so I'm investigating that too, especially since those paintings seem to be connected to said dead drug lords. Then of course, I have work to do for the Committee."

"Sounds interesting," Kingsley said.

"It's not," Mimi said. "Trust me. Red Blood affairs are so boring and so are our affairs for the most part."

"I know," Kingsley said. "I was just trying to be an attentive employee."

"I have to go, Martin." Mimi said. "But you better keep me posted."

"I will, Boss," Kingsley said.

Now thinking about it, Kingsley really did wonder what Mimi would do if she knew what was going on. If she knew that her brother and his lover had a kid, that they were shacking up together engaged. He knew she wouldn't be happy, even though the bonding between her and Jack didn't go through and she was furious with him. He knew that deep down inside Mimi still and hope that one day her bond with that pansy would go through.

And yes, Kingsley did view Abbadon as a pansy. The guy might have been swift and strong enough to kill a Silver Blood assassin like Nakir, but he really should have dealt with the situation with Azrael a lot better. Although, it was now a little more complicated since he had that kid.

Kingsley didn't get kids. Maybe it was because he hadn't actually been a kid since Rome, but he never got what people got with parenting. Like Abbadon. He didn't get how he could be so protective over a child. And he supposed, it was a bit different for Jack since that kid was actually his and Van Alen's, but still. To be devoted to something like that, it was a bit odd.

Whatever. It wasn't like Kingsley cared. He did admit that he was sort of interested in seeing this brat though. Schuyler was an anomaly herself, half vampire half human. This kid was even more freak show, what was he three fourths vampire? Kid probably was going to be powerful though, to have genes of Gabrielle and Abbadon in him. He knew that he didn't want to get that kid mad.

Not even bothering to knock, Kingsley entered the Hotel Victor's penthouse and was instantly asked, "Who are you?"

It was the child. The Force-Van Alen child. Boy, did he take after his parents. Especially his father. It was almost like he was looking at a younger Jack Force, yet there was definitely Van Alen in that kid as well. He had her freaky eyes. Eyes that looked like they could read straight through you.

"I'll ask you again," the kid said. "Who the hell are you?"

Wow, Force's kid had a potty mouth. Kingsley wondered how his parents would feel about that if they knew, probably wouldn't be pleased. "You know hell's a bad word." Kingsley said.

"No it's not. Not in the religious sense." The kid smarted off.

"You weren't using it in a religious sense." Kingsley said.

The boy ignored him. "You're not answering the question? I want answers, your one of them. Just like Allie, but your different. I want answers now."

"Ben," Called a voice in the distance. "Who are you talking too?"

"It's just the TV, Uncle Ollie." The kid said glaring at Kingsley.

So, Hazard-Perry was with the kid. He wondered how Force filled about this. Probably not happy. Where the hell was Force or Van Alen for that matter?

"Where's your parents, kid?" Kingsley asked.

"Answer my question first," Ben said.

"Fine," Kingsley said. "I'm your Uncle Kingsley, a friend of your dad's. We work together. I need to see him now. If he's not here, I suppose I can talk to your mom."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Can you give me a minute to check your claim?"

Why not humor the kid.

"Sure. Want to use my phone to call your dad?"

The boy nodded and grabbed Kingsley's phone, a few minutes later he looked at Kingsley and said, "Daddy wants to talk you."

Naturally.

"Jack," Kingsley said picking up the phone.

"You told my son you were his Uncle Kingsley," Jack said in a harsh voice.

"Yeah, Hazard-Perry's his Uncle Ollie and he's a friend of the family's too. So sue me if I felt a little bit left out."

"Why are you at the hotel," Jack asked.

"Because we have work, Force. You've had a long enough time to have fun with your fiancée, now it's time to get to business. You can invite her to come with us if you like. Although, I don't want you to do any shagging on my plane, especially when I'm on it."

"My son better not be in that room right now," Jack said.

"Like he knows what were talking about Force, or maybe he does. He does have quite the potty mouth."

"I'll be there in twenty-five minutes, let me talk to Hazard-Perry."

"My pleasure," Kingsley said as he crept into Hazard-Perry's room. It would be amusing watching his reaction. "You know, he's not a very attentive baby sitter. Then again, he is a Red Blood."

"Phone to Oliver, now." Jack snapped.

Just as bitchy as his sister. Whatever. To say the least, when Oliver Hazard-Perry saw Kingsley he almost had a heart attack. Which wasn't a good thing because Hazard-Perry looked like he was in a pretty bad state. Nakir had really done a number to him.

"Calm down, Hazard-Perry." Kingsley said. "I'm not going to kill you, although Force might. Guy seems like he has something he has to say to you."

He then threw the phone at Oliver and left the room. He didn't need to hear Jack Force yell at Oliver for being incompetent, although admittedly it would be funny. Rather, he was too hungry to listen to him. Instead, he went back into the living room where the kid was watching _SpongeBob_ of all things and got out the room service menu.

"Hey, kid." He said. "You hungry?"

Ben looked at him and nodded.

"Good. Me too. What do you say if your Uncle Kingsley orders us breakfast. I'm craving donuts, maybe blintzes, what do you want, champ?"

"Ice cream," Ben said automatically.

Kingsley smiled, some ice cream on top of a chocolate covered donut would be quite decadent and would drive Van Alen and Force crazy. Before he picked up the phone he said, "That sounds delicious I'll get us some whipped cream too."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Here' s the next chapter. There were two review questions I couldn't answer, since the reviewers didn't sign in so I will address them here.**

**Monique: Your right, I think, about the bonds. However, I believe at the time I was writing in Sky's POV, who doesn't exactly know why her mother's in a coma and is overreacting. Anyway, Allegra's coma was the first of her kind. Although, logically its because she hasn't taken any blood, it is easy for one to make an assumption that it's because she broke her bond that she's comatose.**

**Ellie: Sky did go to school. She got a GED (which is a high school equivalent degree in the U.S.) prior to Ben's birth and got took long distance classes (school online) until after he was born and she and Oliver went to Miami where she finished her degree in Art History with honors at the University of Miami using the name Rebecca Woods (the GED is explained in one of the Houston chapters, and her degree is explained when Jack is alone with Ben and is looking up information about her alias). Oh, and before anyone asks, Oliver attended school too (junior college in Houston and the University of Miami) and got his degree in photo-journalism. **

**Thanks for reviewing guys and I hope these answered your questions/concerns. If you want me to respond, in the future, it's easier if you sign in, so I don't clutter the author note space. However, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad I could answer your questions.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and review,**

**Molly**

Chapter 28: Tough Love

Schuyler Van Alen woke up to Jack Force gently prodding her awake. She was in a deep haze, everything felt blurry and in a ways he felt almost noxious. Not that she didn't expect herself not to be. Jack and her had made love practically all night. It was relentless and torrid, and as much as she wanted to regret it she couldn't. She felt whole whenever she was with him, it was a feeling she didn't think was possible. Yet, it was.

Damn him.

And he looked so gorgeous this morning. Apprehensive, but gorgeous. Why did he look so nervous, anyway? It's not like he didn't get what he wanted. But then again, things were awkward between them. It was all his fault though. What did he expect her to do with him working for Kingsley Martin like that?

Although, it did sort of make sense, it was at least logical.

"What do you want, Jack?" She barked.

He looked at her, "Get dressed we need to get to the hotel."

"What," Schuyler said her voice growing scared. "Is something wrong with Ben or Oliver?"

"Kingsley's with them," Jack said as threw on his pants.

Schuyler grabbed her dress, only she found that it was ripped into two. Thanks to Jack's, no, Abbadon's anger management issues and high sexual desire.

She looked at him, he cursed under his breath as he threw her one of his shirts. "Wear this for now. I'm sure you can make it look somewhat presentable, we need to get to the hotel though as soon as possible."

Schuyler looked at the shirt dubiously. Although, she was no Mimi Force when it came to fashion, she was a little skeptical about wearing Jack's shirt in public as her only form of clothing. It was true that Jack towered over her, but the shirt still came up ridiculously short on her. But there wasn't time for modesty when it came to Ben. Pulling on the blue and white stripped shirt she asked Jack, "What the hell is going on?"

"Ben's with Kingsley," was a frantic Jack's said again.

***

They arrived at the Hotel Victor about twenty minutes later. Both of them were a spectacle to see. Half dressed, frantically running, looking less poised than they normal were. Most people believed when seeing the beautiful couple that they were filming some sort of movie or something. However, that wasn't the case for Kingsley Martin when said people stormed into the penthouse that he was sharing with their son and Oliver Hazard-Perry.

Schuyler glared at the smug looking Kingsley. She didn't know what was worse, the look on Kingsley's face, the fact that her son was going to be entering into a major sugar coma later in the day, or the smell that was immolating from the syrup on the pancakes he had ordered was making her nauseated, or the fact that her son was having a good time with Kingsley watching what appeared to be an extremely violent movie on the TV.

"Why, hello, Van Alen. Long time, no see, I see that you and Force rushed over to get here. Pity. You two should have stopped and got breakfast, and got dressed for that matter (Not that that look doesn't look bad on you, it's just a little skimpy, don't you think?) because Ben and I we're not sharing breakfast with you."

Ben smiled at her. His mouth was filled chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Great.

Schuyler looked at her son, "Hi, sweetie. What do we say we go to the bathroom and clean you up a bit?"

Ben shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm not done with breakfast yet, Uncle Kingsley promised me that I could finish my ice cream."

"Ben," Jack said. "I think you've had enough ice cream, you better do what your mother wants."

Ben then reluctantly followed Schuyler.

She just didn't get it, she thought as she began to clean Ben up. How Jack could control Ben the way he did. After all, she was always there for his son, yet he never listened to her. And now she had to clean him up, why didn't she have Jack do that? Oh, that's right, because she had to let him have his secret little powwow with Kingsley Martin. Well, it wasn't going to be secret for long. If she could ever clean up Ben, how much sugary sticky stuff did he have on him? Seriously, he had so much of the sweet stuff on him the stench of the stuff almost made her sick. Alas though, she was finally able to clean him all up and put him in Oliver's room in under five minutes.

Oliver was wide awake when she dropped Ben off and looked at her and said, "You're here?"

Schuyler nodded. "Yeah, Jack was kind enough to inform me that Martin was here. How did he get in, Ollie?"

"How should I know?" Oliver said, "Does it really look like I'm in any condition in investigating, Sky?"

"No," Schuyler said. "But it's just infuriating."

"I know, why don't you go in there now and try to figure out what's going on. I'll watch the little rug rat."

"He's high on sugar," Schuyler said.

"I know," Oliver said. "I can handle it."

"Okay, if you're sure." Schuyler said.

Oliver smiled as if he had some secret plan.

She then walked out of the room, but right before she left Oliver said one more thing. "Oh, Sky-"

"Yes," she said.

"Nice shirt."

She blushed.

***

She found Kingsley and Jack in the heat of an argument.

In a weird way this sort of shocked Schuyler. After all, she thought the two of them were buddies working together against her, but the two of them were arguing and didn't sound like friends at all.

"Thanks to you," Jack said harshly. "She thinks this whole thing is a ruse."

Kingsley laughed. "Seriously, she thinks that. You two must have some major trust issues. Then again, who can blame her? You're relationship did start off as an illicit little tryst, didn't it?"

At this point Jack took a swing at Kingsley's jaw and it connected. "Jesus," Kingsley said after he recovered. "Be careful, will you! If I was a Red Blood you would've broke my jaw."

"That was the point," Jack said glaring at Kingsley. "I swear, Martin, if you mess with my family again or talk about my relationship with my wife like that again, I will break your jaw."

"Wife," Kingsley said massaging his jaw. "I thought she was your fiancée, at least that's what you said yesterday."

"It's none of your concern what we are," Schuyler said stepping out of the shadows.

Kingsley whistled when he saw her, before saying. "Can't you put on some clothes, Van Alen?"

Jack glared at him, "You don't know how close I am to breaking your jaw right now, Martin."

"I am wearing clothes," Schuyler hissed. "I want to know what you're doing here with my son, Kingsley, what enticed you to put him into a sugar coma?"

"I like sugar and I needed to talk to Jack," Kingsley said.

"And how did you know he'd be here?"

"Because I swiped his credit card, but he wasn't here. My aren't the two of you neglectful parents leaving your son her with a handicapped man, can't your sex life take a back seat once in awhile. After all, the two of you share a child."

Both Schuyler and Jack gave Kingsley a dark look. It was Jack who spoke up though, "What we were doing alone, is our business, Martin. Schuyler and I had important things to discuss."  
Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The way you raise your kid is none of my business. However, your lollygagging is my business, we had a lead Force and what you had to lose the momentum by making time to have a quickie wedding and booty call with the wifey."

"It was a little bit more complicated than that," Jack said.

"How so," Kingsley asked.

But Jack's phone started to go off. It was Charles.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "You better pick that up Force, it's probably your Daddy. God knows, he's worried about you. He had Azrael call me to look for you. Sorry, I didn't mention this to you earlier. But then again, I didn't have time since you and your honey bunny were chastising me about sharing a donut with the kid."

Jack glared at him while turning to Schuyler. "Unfortunately, it looks like I need to take this. You think you can handle Kingsley by yourself?"

Schuyler nodded her head. Because that's what she wanted to do, talk to Kingsley herself.

Kingsley looked at her. "You look like you want to talk to me, Van Alen."

"I want you to tell me the truth," Schuyler said.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "The truth, what are you talking about. You don't believe me when I tell you that I came here because I swiped lover boy's credit card?"

Schuyler looked at him. "Oh, I believe you about that. I want to know when your partnership with Jack began. If your here to arrest me."

"My aren't you self centered," Kingsley sniped out. "In fact, I say you'd make Azrael look selfless right about now."

"I'm not in the mood for games Kingsley. I need to know the truth. I want to believe Jack, I really do, but it's hard for me. I need to know if this is some weird covert operation, to arrest me and get custody of Ben."

Kingsley looked at her and started laughing.

"What," Schuyler said.

"You're more paranoid than a Silver Blood, Van Alen." Kingsley said, "And I would know because I'm a Silver Blood. Abbadon has no intention of arresting you. Heck, I have no intention of arresting you. I know your innocent, you're not like me. You're like your damn mother, uncorruptable."

"Then why did I see you shaking hands with Jack?" Schuyler asked.

Kingsley laughed. "That would be because Abbadon was protecting you and the kid. He's interested in putting down that creep who tried to eat you and the brat when you were in Houston. Also, wants to clear your name. Truly admirable for him, I must admit."

Schuyler felt a huge hole in her stomach forming. She distrusted him. Jack was only looking out in her best interest, and she accused him of betraying her. In fact, she almost married Oliver. She felt just awful.

Kingsley looked at her. "You look like hell, Van Alen."

"I feel horrible," she said. "I didn't believe him and he was just trying to help us."

Kingsley shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe if you want to repent you can help him and me find that tool who tried to kill you and the kid. In fact, maybe you can help us find a Matt Kandinsky."

"Matt," Schuyler said. "What does Matt have to do with this?"

"Ah, so you know him." Kingsley said. "Interesting."

"He's my familiar for God's sake," Schuyler said. "So, I want some information."

"So you're going to help us," Kingsley asked eagerly rubbing his hands together like a little boy.

"No, absolutely not," Jack said coming back to the room. The scowl on his face was deeper now that he got off the phone.

Schuyler looked at him. "Jack, I know Matt. I could help you guys, I owe you that."

"What about our son, Schuyler?" Jack stated simply.

"What about Ben," Schuyler said. "He's fine. This mission of yours isn't really going to be dangerous, is it? I mean, after all, all you're going to be doing is talking to Red Bloods."  
Jack glared at her. "Fine, you can come. But if any of this looks dangerous, you're coming back here. I want Ben to grow up with at least one of us."

Schuyler didn't say anything, at least out loud. Rather she stared at Jack and sent him via the glom, "I'm sorry."

Jack didn't respond. However, the weird eerie silence that would obviously be entering the room was interrupted with Kingsley saying, "Good. So, it's settled then. We're all going to Coconut Grove together. We need to get some lunch though first, I'm still hungry. I bet the kid is too. And of course Van Alen needs some clothes, but I'm sure that's all doable."

No one replied, rather both Jack and Schuyler gave him a death look. Kingsley, naturally, ignored them.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry for the delay. November is a real hectic month for me. I have four (really five) papers due and finals are approaching, I'm also trying to finish my second novel as my NNWM goal, so I'm pretty busy. Never the less, here's chapter 29 I hope you enjoy.**

**As always please review,**

**Molly**

Chapter 29: Agents Hardy, Drew, and Hardy

It was surreal. Jack thought as he stared at Schuyler in Kingsley's dark SUV.

If you would've told him a month ago that he would be bonded and have a son, a real son, as well as working with Kingsley Martin he would've called you crazy.

Jack sighed. As he looked over Schuyler who was sitting next to him, now clad in a dark green wrap dress that they had quickly purchased for her n the hotel gift shop. Why did she have to be so infuriating? God, did he love her but sometimes he felt like he could just rip off that beautiful head of hers. He just didn't understand how she could've thought that he would betray her like that, why couldn't she believe him?

He knew that their past had been rocky at best. But, for her to still not trust him after all this time. It just disappointed him. If only she knew what all he did for them, what he would do for them.

He supposed if it wasn't for the ongoing stress in his life, he wouldn't be so upset with Schuyler. After all, he had to deal with Kingsley Martin and his father.

He was actually shocked that Charles called him like that. When he was growing up, Charles assumed that both Mimi and Jack were self sufficient. He didn't care. Occasionally, he would talk to them, but it wasn't like a father would talk to their children. Rather, Charles talked to them like colleagues. Even when he told Jack that it was his duty to bond with Mimi, it really wasn't out of fathery duty that he was telling him this, but rather he was telling him this because he it was his duty as the true leader of the concave. But Charles actually sounded frantic today when he talked to Jack on the phone.

"Where the hell are you," he said when Jack picked up his phone.

Jack sighed, "Why do you care, Charles?"

"I'm your father damn it. I heard about what went down with that mobster client of yours. You could've been killed, Jack."

Jack laughed, "Charles, you and I both know that I wouldn't have been killed by a mere Red Blood."

"I know," Charles said. "But you're my son and you've disappeared into thin air, what am I supposed to think?"

"That I wanted to take a vacation," Jack said. "That jackass of a client of mine locked me in a car trunk, I thought it would be a good idea to lie low for awhile."

"You have responsibilities, Jack." Charles said, Jack could almost see his father sitting in his study back in New York his hands rubbing his temples (a habit that Charles had developed in order to relieve stress). "And there's been strange things happening, that's one of the reasons I called you. I thought you might've been attacked."

"What are you talking about, Charles?" Jack asked.

Charles then told Jack what he already knew. He told him about Nakir. "And so you can see, son," he said after he informed Jack of the dead Silver Blood. "You can see why I thought some sort of harm might of happened to you, but apparently you're fine. And hopefully, you'll be back in New York soon enough."

"I told you I'm trying to be low profile because of Matthews."

"Jack, there are spells that can be used that can alter the Red Bloods memories, you know that."

"I know," Jack said with a sigh, forgetting how persistent Charles could be. "But Father, I need some time away. I'll come back eventually, I promise."

From the other end of the line, Charles shook his head. "I don't like this, Jack. I didn't raise you to be a coward."

"I'm not a coward, Charles." Jack snapped. "I have important priorities I have to deal with right now, I'll talk to you when I head back to New York."

He then hung up, glad to not to mention to Charles that he probably was never going to head back to New York.

"So," Kingsley said breaking him out of these thoughts. "You two are being awfully quiet, is there still trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up, Martin." Jack was shocked when he heard this coming out of Schuyler's mouth.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to act tough, Van Alen." Kingsley said, "My you grew quite a mouth on you, didn't you?"

"Kingsley, listen to her and shut up." Jack hissed.

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "Whatever. When the hell are we going to get to Kandinsky's house?"

No one answered his rhetorical question. Rather Jack and Schuyler kept starring at each other wondering what the other one was thinking.

"For fuck's sake," Kingsley said suddenly. "Just get on with it already. Tell him you're sorry, Van Alen. Force, tell her you love her. But for the love of God, once you do make up keep it to yourself. I don't want to have to witness your lovey doveyness. There was a reason, you know, why Nancy Drew never got with one of the Hardy boys."

The car stopped before Schuyler or Jack could tell Kingsley to shut up. The Kandinsky family was extremely wealthy, by both Red Blood and Blue Blood standards. They owned an ocean front home that was designed to fit Miami's standards. Additionally, the drive way of the Kandinsky place was filled with Lamborginis, Ferraris, and any other kind of rich person's car.

Kingsley appeared to be entrapped with the automobiles. "You think I should steal one?" He asked no one particular, except maybe one of the voices in his head.

"No." Jack said, "Don't even think about it."

"Come on, Force." Kingsley said acting like he was high on sugar, which he probably was. "Have some fun, I bet you and Van Alen would look cute driving that little Saab over there. Or maybe a Ferrari, yes. The Ferrari."

"Kingsley, shut up and ring the door bell." Schuyler said addressing him like she would address a hyperactive Ben.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to take orders from a half blood."

Jack glared at him and hissed, "Do what she says."

"Okay, okay." Kingsley said his gray eyes turning away from the cars and instead focusing on the door.

The Kandinsky's butler, an older man named Javier answered almost immediately. He looked at the three of them and scowled. "What do you want?"

Kingsley decided to handle the situation pulling a fake badge (well, fake by Blue Blood standards to Red Bloods it was the real thing), "This is a government matter, Mr. Ortiz, you'd be best to let us in and talk to your employers. We know they're in the cabana area, there's no need to direct us to where that is. We know everything. It be best to not remember we were here."

The butler quickly obliged.

Kingsley laughed.

Jack glared at him, "You didn't have to go all men in black on him."

Kingsley shrugged. "Guy's a conspiracy theorist, thought I give him something to whine about to _UFO Hunters_ or something."

Schuyler and Jack looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You know you two could develop a sense of humor." Kingsley said. "This job grows dull without it."

"You're insane," Schuyler said.

"Sanity is just a state of mind, Van Alen." Kingsley said as they walked outside to the Kandinsky's lush cabana area.

Outside, there sat a middle age couple sitting margaritas their feet in the pool when they saw Jack, Schuyler, and Kingsley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kandinsky, I presume." Jack said.

The couple nodded before the middle age man said, "Who the hell are you."

"Sorry my partners didn't introduce themselves," Schuyler said. "I'm Special Agent Drew and these are Special Agents Hardy."

"You've got to be bull shiting me." Mr. Kandinsky said.

"Excuse me," Schuyler said. "But I gave you names. If those are our real names it doesn't matter. You don't even know were there."

"Good job on the intimidation," Kingsley sent via the glom.

Schuyler ignored him.

"Okay, why are you here?" Mr. Kandinsky said. "Because if it's about the Juarez robbery, I can swear we weren't involved. You'd have to be nuts to rob from them, and we're not like that."

Schuyler subconsciously paled a little bit, however no one noticed this since Jack was speaking, "Mr. and Mrs. Kandinsky, what we can tell is we need to know about your son."

"Jared," Mrs. Kandinsky said. "What did he do now?"

"We're not talking about Jared," Jack said. "We're talking about your other son, Matthew. You know the one who's been missing since December 23, 2008 or did you forget that?"

Mr. Kandinsky rolled his eyes. "Of course we didn't forget Matt's disappearance, he's our son damn it. But we know he ran off with that red headed skank he was with."

Bam! Jack fist his Mr. Kandinsky's jaw.

"What did you do that for," Mrs. Kandinsky as she watched her husband try to collect himself.

"Excuse my partner," Kingsley said quickly covering for Jack. "But that skank was his sister."

"What," Mrs. Kandinsky said. "I thought you were F.B.I. or something."

"What we are is none of your concern," Schuyler said glaring at the Kandinsky's. She remembered viewing Matt's memories, how his parents didn't give a shit about him. However, they were worse than she imagined. "Now, I want to know everything about your son. What the police found involving his disappearance."

"We never filled out a report," Mr. Kandinsky said. "Why should we Matt always said he was going to leave. The only thing we know was that his car was found near that girl's apartment, guess they left or whatever."

It was obvious, at least to Jack, that this was upsetting Schuyler. Her blue eyes had become mere slits, and her pale skin was beginning to flush. Needless to say, Jack decided to take actions. "I've had enough of this let's just use the glom and get this over with."

Kingsley nodded, but before they could read any further into the Kandinsky's minds, gun fire erupted on the cabana.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Here's another updates, please review. **

**M**

**P.S. I know it's a little short but as previously stated been super busy.**

Chapter 30: Miami Vamps

Schuyler felt her vision go blurry as soon as the gun fire began, but it wasn't because a bullet had grazed her. No. Rather, it was because Jack Force had pushed her down onto the Kandinskys' deck and was using his body as a shield to protect hers.

Most girls would've found this gesturing romantic, if not a gesture of true of love. And while Schuyler did appreciate the fact that Jack was protecting her, she was mostly annoyed. She was a vampire after all, not some flimsy little damsel in distress like he always thought she was.

"Get off of me, "she hissed, as the gun fire continued. Whoever was aiming at the Kandinskys' wanted them good and dead. "I want to know what's going on."

"And you end up in the hospital again, I don't think so." Was Jack's reply. "Besides, they won't get away, Schuyler. Kingsley and I are using the glom on them now. You know, you could do that too if you wanted."

"I didn't know I could do that, or thought about doing it." She snapped, "Since you clobbered me."

"I didn't clobber you. I'm trying to protect you." Was Jack's retort.

To make the matter even more embarrassing, both of them could hear Kingsley laughing in their mind. "Shut up, Martin." They both spontaneously sent to him.

About thirty seconds later, the gun fire stopped. And Schuyler felt Jack's body lift off of hers.

"They just left," Schuyler said standing up patting her dress and looking at her surroundings. Everything seemed brighter now and bloodier now. And that's when she saw Jack, his clothes appeared to be full of bullet holes.

Jack looked at her, "Don't even say it, sweetheart, I'm fine. We have to go though, Kingsley's getting us a car now. Apparently, those guys shot up the SUV's tires"

"Go," Schuyler said. "Where?"

"No time to explain," Jack said. "But needless to say, we're going to be meeting our would be assassins."

It only took a few seconds before Kingsley came driving up in one of the Kandinskys' sports cars, a bright red Locus.

"Extravagant much," Schuyler said as slipped into the very narrow backseat of the car.

Kingsley shrugged. "I like it. And this baby can go which is what we need right now if were going to catch up with those idiots."

"Which we will," Jack said.

"Oh, I know we will." Kingsley said. "I set their little minds up so we would meet up with them, but you can never go wrong with a little bit more horsepower."

No one said anything rather, they let Kingsley drive.

It seemed like they'd been driving forever, but really they hadn't. It was just that Kingsley was a bad driver and/or he was just having fun pushing the fancy sports car he was driving to the limits as well as annoying Jack and Schuyler. Although, Jack wasn't near as annoyed as her, Schuyler noted.

Then something surprising happened. They stopped in front of a dirt road.

Schuyler looked at Kingsley, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing," Kingsley said. "We're going to get those to get those dipshits who tried to kill us. And I'm going to kick their asses when I get to them."

"There's no need to be graphic about what we're going to do, Kingsley."  
"I'm only expressing my feelings," Kingsley said. "My shrink says it's a healthy thing to do."

"You see a shrink," Schuyler said as they began walking through the brush. Even with the velox, getting through all the fauna.

"Sort of have to with all the voices in my head," Kingsley said. "Of course, Red Blood medicine doesn't do anything to hinder the voices. But it helps to talk to someone about feelings."

Schuyler rolled her eyes as they came upon a large pickup truck smashed into a tree. Besides it, were three lethal looking men who were armed with machine guns. When they saw Schuyler, Jack, and Kingsley emerging instantly pointed their guns at them. Then paled when they realized who their intruders were.

"You're supposed to be dead," said one of the dipshits, this one was one of the larger ones who was completely bald, except for the tattoos that covered his head.

Kingsley looked at him before swiftly kicking him in the nuts. "Do you think we could do this if we were dead."

The men just stared at him.

Kingsley smiled. "All right, I think they should talk."

"We're not talking," said one of the men, this one with dark spiky hair.

Kingsley looked at Jack and Schuyler. "Schuyler, can you please explain to our friend here, that we don't need him to talk to get what we need from them."

Schuyler sighed. "What do you want to know Kingsley?"

"This idiot's name, for starters."

"Luis Garcia."

The dark headed guy gasped.

Kingsley smirked. "See, we know things. My two assistants, excuse me, partners, can find out more of course. Especially, the tall silent blonde guy. Yeah, he doesn't talk much but the guy's probably reading your minds right now. Probably knowing your innermost secrets…"

"Kingsley, that's enough." Jack said. "We already got the information we wanted."

"Did we," Kingsley said.

"Yes," Jack said. "We did. They were hired by the Juarez family. Apparently, Jared Kandinsky was suspected of stealing their artwork. They were supposed to kill his family as a warning. We were just in the way."

"Do they know anything about Matt," Kingsley asked.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and use the glom and find out," Jack smarted off.

Schuyler interrupted. "They don't."

Kingsley sighed. "Well, then. It looks like we're back to square one then, doesn't it?"

"No," Schuyler said.

"What," Kingsley said.

"We have a lead, we need to find Jared Kandinsky." Jack said.

Kingsley said gruffly, "That's all we need is another bloody lead. Why can't anything ever be resolved?"

"Hey," Schuyler said. "You got a car out of it."

"True," Kingsley said. "But still. Now, what should we do with these goon faces?"

No, one said anything but that didn't matter, Kingsley wasn't waiting for an answer. "Yes," he finally said. "I think it's a wonderful idea to leave them here incapacitated for a few hours before the cops come and then we'll have them turn themselves in. Of course, there's always the alternative…."

"Martin," Jack said.

Kingsley sighed. "Oh, okay, let's get back to the hotel. We have some planning to do."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. You can blame the unintentional hiatus on end of the semester papers and finals, but I am back now. Albeit, I have a bit of a cold. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. Things are really about to happen now. Not that they haven't been happening yet, but we're about to reach the end of act two and move on to act three so to speak ;).**

**Enjoy and review,**

**M**

Chapter 31: Mimi's Boy Toys

_New York City, New York_

Mimi Force sighed heavily as she took a sip of her coffee that her assistant, Margo, had just brought her. The drink itself was bitter, not very tasty, but it did its trick jolting energy into Mimi's body.

It was really infuriating, the blonde woman thought as checked her office email. She missed a date with her stupid familiar last night, because of stupid human airlines. And she couldn't get a hold of any of the thirty-two other familiars that night, because they either had to work, go to a movie premiere, or she had gotten so much of a fill of them that she had to give them a few days off. So what was Mimi forced to do to get energy, drink crappy black coffee while she worked on a stupid story about corn production in the U.S. because nothing interesting was happening in the world right now. Not that Mimi had really been checking out the latest current events since she had spent the weekend at a spa in Aspen for the weekend where she was supposed to meet Rob. But no, he just had to be going to a stupid movie premiere where Mimi was pretty sure his wannabe vampire ex was there as well.

Mimi just didn't get it. Why was she always getting dumped now? First by Jack, for that mangy little wannabe Silver Blood, and now her familiars were ditching her for some stupid actress, it just didn't make sense. She was Mimi's Force, America's sexiest news anchor and notable sexpot. Didn't _People Magazine_ just name her one of the nation's most desirable bachelorettes.

Ugh. It was just so aggravating. And to make matters worse, the city was becoming so nauseating. It was the end of September , and the dog days of summer were still here. Mimi was ready for fall. Ready to wear her new wardrobe, including her new Christian Loubotutin boots that would great with a pair of chocolate brown slacks, or maybe that cute little suede mini dress she bought at Barney's the other day. Yes, that would be nice. However, it was still a very unfavorable ninety degrees outside which meant suede and boots were definitely out.

What Mimi really needed was change. She was tired of this. She needed to be on top again, or at least she needed some sort of distraction.

"Ms. Force," Margo said via the intercom system.

"What," snapped Mimi. She was in no mood to deal with Margo's stupidity. Although, the girl knew that Mimi liked her coffee black with no sugar, she was idiotic about most everything else and had deplorable fashion sense. Mimi honestly didn't know why she kept her around other than the fact she got to torture her.

"You're father's on line one. Something about a special assignment."

Mimi rolled her eyes. Charles was probably calling to talk about Jack. Ever since her brother had picked up his phone, Charles had been complaining about his lack of responsibility. And how it was Mimi's duty, as Jack's stupid twin, to make him see the light of day.

Like Mimi could do that. Her stupid brother didn't even want to bond with her this cycle. He had forsaken her for that stupid little Silver Blood. "What is it now, Charles?" She snapped picking up the phone.

Charles sighed. "Really, Madeline, is this the way to talk to your father, your boss."

"Whatever." Mimi said, "If this is about Jack, I don't want to here about it. I have enough problems as it is."

"I know," Charles said. "I may not be an active part of the committee anymore, Mimi, but I have my sources."

"Sources," Mimi hissed. "What, do people not believe I'm doing a good job as Regis? Because I can guarantee you, Charles, that I am a better Regis than you ever were."

She heard Charles bite back a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"What," she hissed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're doing a wonderful job, Madeline. However, this mission you sent Kingsley on, shouldn't you have hard something back from him yet?"

Mimi scowled. "Kingsley's mission is a very delicate situation, only selected people can know about it and you're not one of them. Now, tell me why you're bothering me."

"I'm bothering you because I have a serious assignment for you. For the network. You know, my network. The network you work for."

Mimi rolled her eyes. The network, it was always what Charles mentioned when he wanted to gain control. It just tickled him that he was Mimi's boss in the human world that she was basically a failure because she had to rely on daddy to get a job. It just infuriated the Azrael within her. "What is it know, Charles? Did some politician get involved with a hooker or something, is there another serial killer on the loose, is there proof of global warming? Tell me."

Charles sighed. "Those art thefts. You know, the ones connected with the mafia?"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I know the ones your talking about. Which family did they hit now?"

"This is about the Miami situation," Charles said. "You remember those Dix paintings that were stolen a few weeks ago."

"Yeah." Mimi said, "They were the ones with the funny looking people in that depressing looking background, right?"

"Yes, in essence." Charles said lecturing her. "They're post-expressionism works. Very heavily influenced by the political circumstances in the period. The point is though, the Juarez family, the family who the paintings were stolen from, they recently put a hit out on the Kandinsky family in Miami. So, it's a pretty good idea that these people might have been behind it."  
"And I should care because…" Mimi said.

Charles sighed. "Because this is breaking news. And it does have a little mystery and intrigue to."

"Explain," Mimi said looking at her nails, as perfect looking as they were she really needed to get an appointment with her manicurist by the end of the week.

"The older two Kandinskys were killed on the spot. However, their son, or should I say sons are missing. Although, the younger Kandinsky boy has been missing for years might I mention."

"So," Mimi said getting the point. "You want me to go to Miami and find Jared Kandinsky?"

She could almost see Charles smirking from the other end of the line. "Yeah. Basically and Mimi…"

"Yes," she said.

"Use whatever you can to find Jared, we really need a ratings booster."

Mimi rolled her eyes, knowing he was asking her to use herthe skills she had accumulated from years past as a venator. "Yes, boss."

As soon as he hung up, Mimi made a couple of calls. The first was to Kingsley who wasn't picking up the phone. She didn't even bother leaving him a message, it was probably better to surprise him. The next was to Bliss who was about to go to Miami anyway for fashion week. It would be nice to go with a friendly face. Besides, Bliss was fun to party with.

She picked up after the second ring. "Mimi, honey, why are you calling? I thought you were in Aspen?"

"How's the show coming, girlie?"

If Mimi was on the other end of the line she would've saw Bliss dark red eyebrows go way up, since Mimi Force never called anyone girlie. "It's going good. We're going to Miami in a day. Could go today honestly with how well things are going. I just need to make one more piece, but I was planning on doing that one in Miami. Why?"

"I'm going to be going to Miami myself, care to join with me. We can do the whole margaritas on South Beach thing, pick up some cute familiars, and shop."

Bliss sighed heavily, "I have a lot of work to do Mimi."

"But you said…"

Bliss laughed. "Fine. You convinced me. Not that I really needed much convincing to get me to leave for Miami early. So, what time is your plane leaving, Mims?"

***

_Miami, Florida_

Mimi took a deep breath absorbing in the sultry Miami air. Although, the tropical climate did havoc to her hair, she couldn't help but adore the change it provided from New York. In Miami, Mimi Force could run around happily in her itty bitty white bandeau style bikini all day, before going clubbing at night which was what she was doing right now with Bliss.

Yes, Mimi knew that this was supposed to be a working vacation. Well, not really a vacation at all. She was supposed to be investigating the Kandinsky murders, but she needed to have one fun day while she was in Miami. Tomorrow, she'd do some investigating, report on what was going on, make Charles happy, then go back to drinking some more margaritas. Overall, the trip really was a nice distraction.

"Wow," Bliss said as Mimi stepped out of there suite. "You look great. We're did you get that dress?"

Mimi smirked. Of course she looked great. She was, after all, Mimi Force. And she had a sizeable wardrobe. The outfit that she was wearing today, was something she picked up while shopping today. It was a tiny little black dress with sequence sewn all over it. It was a bit flashy, perfect to go clubbing in, but at the same time it was demure enough so if someone recognized her they wouldn't call her an outright skank, even though the dress itself had skank potential.

The club they ended up going to was a converted mansion with an ocean view. The houses room's had been gutted to make room for one big dance room complete with a bar and a variety of contemporary furnishing. A local group was playing fusion music that fit perfectly with the club. It was definitely out of the ordinary.

Mimi loved it.

The only thing missing though was that there hadn't been anyone yet that she would find to be a halfway appropriate familiar. They were all just blasé thinking they were all that because daddy owned a yacht or because they were daddy who yacht. Bliss seemed satisfied though. She canoodled herself with a some snotty little blonde playboy, who Mimi didn't even have to use the glom to know that he wasn't worth her time.

"My aren't we sulking," a smooth voice said approaching her.

Mimi inwardly groaned. Sulking pickup lines were so lame. What were they supposed to make her do? Seriously. Make her smile that someone decided to pay attention to her. Whatever. Although, it might be fun to drain the poor sucker and make him her drone for his stupidity.

"Hi," she said smiling, being her usual sultry self.

"That's better." Said the drone, who actually was surprisingly attractive with wavy dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a rather nice body if a tad too short for Mimi's taste. "What are you in Miami for? It's too early for fashion week and way bit too late for the summer beach season."

Mimi sighed. "What makes you think I don't live here all the time."

"Because, angel," the guy said. "I would've noticed someone as beautiful as you."

Lameo. It was getting too much for her, better take the first bite before she regretted it. "Come here," she said flirtatiously.

He came alright, had to. She was using the glom and even if she wasn't she bet he would come to her. He wanted her. "You want me to kiss you," he asked halfway drunk. Now that he was closer, Mimi could clearly smell booze on his breath: tequila.

"No," Mimi said as she extended out her teeth. "I want to taste you."

She then bit into her neck. No one noticed that she was sucking his blood, sucking his memories. Rather, they would think she was simply making out with the guy. His blood wasn't special, it wasn't great. But the memories she saw. Those memories were something else. She had found her missing man: Jared Kandinsky.

She had made him her familiar.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I am sorry for the delay. For the better part of the past two weeks I have been fighting a cold that has turned into bronchitis that decided to last through my birthday and Christmas. I'm currently on antibiotics now and am feeling a bit better, but still. Ugh. Way to spend the holidays. Anyway, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanza and if you don't celebrate the holidays I hope you're having a happy beginning to the winter/summer season.**

**Oh and as a late birthday present/Christmas present for me review,**

**Molly**

Chapter 32: You Gotta Rock to the Rhythm

Although, she had spent the good part of the last five years in Miami, Schuyler had never experienced the infamous club scene of the city.

There were numerous reasons for this. First and foremost, she had Ben. And in order to support him she had to be at work or in class most of the time, and when she did have a few minutes to spear, obviously they were spent with her son. Even after she graduated from school, with a degree in Art History with honors, and started her own business she still had no time for partying.

But tonight, she was supposed to look like a seasoned partier. Something Schuyler knew was going to be hard for her to do since she had never been a seasonal partier or that much of a party girl even before her mommy days.

She felt ridiculous. That's what she felt. When she put on the itty bitty sheer little silver strip of a dress that Kingsley Martin had told her to wear. No, ordered her more likely. And then there were those shoes. Schuyler didn't understand how anyone was supposed to be able to wear stilettos. Those things should have a warning label on them and the fact that she was supposed to dance in them, Schuyler seriously was starting to wonder if anyone expected anyone to be sober. But according to Kingsley it was a necessity to be in character.

Necessity, yeah right. Kingsley just wanted to torture her. In the past day or so, that she had gotten to know him. Truly gotten to know him. Schuyler learned what a sadistic bastard he really was. In fact, at times, Schuyler had to admit that Kingsley made Mimi Force seem like a saint and that was something Schuyler never thought was possible.

"Are you okay," Jack's voice said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I feel ridiculous," she said to him.

He grinned. Of course, he didn't look ridiculous. Jack could never look ridiculous. He looked perfect in a crisp Armani suit. He smirked at her, "You don't look ridiculous."

"Well, I feel like it." Schuyler said.

Despite the fact she sounded annoyed, she was actually relieved Jack was talking to her. In the past few days they and not been able to get a word in with each other, despite the fact that they desperately needed to talk. Well, Schuyler desperately needed to talk to him. To apologize to him thoroughly and profusely.

Not being able to say that she was sorry had made Schuyler sick, literally. She had puked so much in the last few days, she didn't think she could handle another day without apologizing to him.

He looked at her, "You already apologized to me, Sky. It's in the past. We have other things to worry about now. Don't make yourself sick over it. Please."

"I hate it when you read my mind," was all she could say.

"I wasn't reading your mind," Jack said. "I was just stating the obvious. Now are you ready for tonight."

"No." Schuyler said quite bluntly, a rare thing for her. "I think this whole idea is stupid, insane even."

"I'd agree with you." Jack said. "But you know Kingsley."

"Do I." Schuyler said. "Why are we letting him boss us around like this, Jack?"

"Because," Kingsley said appearing out of nowhere as usual. "You two couldn't come up with a better idea. I must say I do have good taste that dress really does wonder to your legs, Van Alen."

Jack glared at him, "Martin."

"Okay, okay," Kingsley said, "Just trying to be an encouraging employer. No need for you two to get your panties in a twist."

If only the dress Schuyler was wearing panties allowed for panties.

***

They arrived at the club, a converted mansion simply called La Casa de Noche. It was apparently a local hot spot that only Miami's coolest and richest went to. Needless to say, Schuyler felt way out of place. Instead of being the cool, sophisticated, art dealer that she had become, she felt like that "homely" fifteen-year-old that had been trying to get into the Bank so many years ago. Thinking of that night she remembered that was the night she really first met Jack. That night he tried to kill himself.

She remembered during one of many rendezvous at Perry Street she finally asked him why he tried to kill himself. Oh, sure, he told he was testing his powers several times in the past, but Schuyler always felt that was a lie. And apparently she was right.

She remembered the way he looked at her. Candlelight flicked in the almost dark room upon his gorgeous face, his green eyes looked unguarded as he sighed heavily. "I wanted to die that night, Sky."

"What," she said. "You wanted to die, Jack? Why?"

"Because," he said. "It was the first time this cycle I saw my past. I saw what I became in each and every one of my lives and I hated it. I wanted something more, but I felt trapped. And that's why I stepped in front of that taxi."

"But you didn't die," Schuyler said.

"No," Jack said. "I was saved. Saved by you."

Obviously, after that they didn't talk much for the rest of the night. And it was silly for Schuyler to be thinking of something like that now, especially when she was about to go undercover, she couldn't help but being reminded of that faithful day.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Force?" Kingsley said as they began to walk towards the entrance of La Casa de Noche.

Jack looked at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the Victorian era, dummy. You know pretentious saps, that sort of thing."

Jack sighed heavily and ignored him instead he turned his attentions towards Schuyler. "It's going to be okay, I swear. "

"That's easy for you to say," Schuyler said. "You're not the one wearing six inch heels."

Jack laughed. "You'll be fine. Just find Kandinsky and get him to us. We'll do the rest."

Schuyler looked at him. "I'm not sure about this. This still seems like a very bad idea to me."

Jack looked at her reassuringly, while Kingsley seemed to be looking at her bemusement. "You'll be fine, Schuyler."

"He's right," Kingsley said. "You look hot. You'll be able to get that Red Blood to come to you in no time at all. Now go. Me and Jackie will be waiting at the bar. Or if you can't find us there, we'll probably be with some hot ladies."

If looks could kill, the look Schuyler threw at Kingsley just then would have killed him about three times and would've given him a severe stab wound as well.

"I'll be by the bar, Schuyler." Jack said trying to calm her down as Schuyler entered the mansion to find her man.

The loud vibrations of the local fusion band filled Schuyler's ears as she stepped into the house, it contrasted greatly to the exterior the place. Like expected, the place was jammed with people. Many of them celebrities. Schuyler could've sworn she saw a famous model and a hotel heiress sipping cosmos at the bar and a reality show store cozying up to a Hollywood hunk. However, Schuyler ignored these things while she looked for her target, her once familiar's brother: Jared Kandinsky.

It was strange how throughout the years, Schuyler had almost forgotten about Matt. He was her savior, after all in Houston, when she developed preeclampsia with Ben. He provided her with a livelihood, his blood, yet she dumped him like a hot potato. She felt bad about it, but at the same time she didn't have feelings for him other than that of a familiar. It was strange how her relationships with her familiars had evolved since the days of Oliver. Because once, Schuyler thought her familiar was the love of her life, or one of the loves of her life, and now she viewed her familiars as simply a way to survive. Besides, she wouldn't look at anyone, not even Oliver, in a romantic sense. After all, she was only into one person and that was Jack. He was the father of her son, the love of her existence, her husband.

Husband.

It seemed like such a strange word to say. She and Jack were technically married. And they never even said any vows. They hadn't even talked about their supposed marriage other than to fight about it and make passionate love afterwards. This whole thing with Kingsley had really screwed everything up. Heck, Schuyler hadn't even gotten to see her son in the past two days (although, she had called him so much on the phone she thought Oliver was going to strangle her when she got back).

Schuyler wouldn't even been doing this, helping Kingsley out, if it wasn't for the sake of her family and the fact that she felt she owed Matt some closer, and that she was just so damn curious about everything. But she never thought she was going to have to do something humiliating as this.

From what she heard, Jared Kandinsky was a lowlife. A popular lowlife who was a central part of the Miami social life, yet he was so hard to find. It took her, Jack, and Kingsley two days to find out where exactly he was. Of course, he was laying low, but still for vampires two days was an incredibly long time.

However, two days later they had quite the profile on the guy. They had managed to find out all of Jared's likes and dislikes. What he pleasured and thus they formed their plan around that, and thus that was one of the reasons why Schuyler was dressed as a tramp.

To say the least, Jared liked women. Especially provocative women, hence the getup. He liked cheap one night stands too, relationships just weren't his thing. And money and booze. In all, he was your typical Miami playboy.

Speak of the devil, as Schuyler was thinking of Jared he appeared to walk right in front of her. God, did he look looped. She didn't even have to smell him to see he was drunk, there seemed to be a drunken haze on his face. She bet it wouldn't take him that much more booze to be unconscious all together.

Gritting her teeth Schuyler spoke in a unnaturally husky voice for her, "Hey there, sexy."

Inwardly, she cringed as she watched Jared Kandinsky turn to face her. His blue eyes didn't even bat at her in her skimpy outfit, although they did notice her. "I'm sorry…I'm involved." Was all he said.

Great, now was a time for Jared to learn the rules of fidelity. Although, Schuyler could tell by looking at him something was off. Something in his eyes were off, she had seen that look before and it wasn't because she had encountered one too many drunk clients.

It didn't matter what it was, Schuyler just needed to use a little bit more vampire charm. "Surely, your girlfriend won't mind if you buy me a drink. Or if I bought you one. I just want to get to know you, as friends."

Jared laughed. "Friends. Now there's an interesting concept. Although, I don't think my girlfriend would be very keen with your presence."

"Well, why don't we ask her then?" Schuyler said knowing that with a little vampire charm she could convince Jared's girlfriend to let him come to her.

He nodded at her, "Well, okay. If Mimi wants you to come with us then it's fine with me."

"Mimi," Schuyler said thinking of Mimi Force her archenemy.

An icy voice that Schuyler knew only so well said. "Yes, he means me, Van Alen."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks for the great response for last chapter. I hope you like this one. As usual please review and since I probably won't update till 2010, Happy New Year.**

**Molly**

**PS I know this chapter is a little short, but I will try extra hard to get another one ready by the weekend**

Chapter 33: Cat Fight

It was like living her worst nightmare. There in front of her stood Mimi Force, much more comfortable in the club scene than Schuyler could ever hope for. She remembered why she had an inferiority complex in high school with girls like Mimi it was easy for one to feel insecure about themselves. Mimi was still as gorgeous as ever with her platinum blonde hair falling loosely and stylishly around her face, her toned body was shown off in a dress that was skimpier than Schuyler's was yet at the same time made Schuyler feel cheap. In total, Mimi was perfection.

No wonder Schuyler had doubted her relationship with Jack throughout the years. However, now, Schuyler was an adult. And despite the fact that Mimi was an intimidating package, Schuyler was not going to let her get the best of her. She was not going to lose her family to the bitch that framed her.

"Well, well, well," Mimi said her green eyes glistening as she smirked at Schuyler. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Mimi,' Schuyler said getting ready to run if necessary.

"You sound calm for a fugitive, Van Alen."

"Fugitive," said the drunk Jared Kandinsky who Schuyler now was pretty sure Mimi Force's familiar: she always did like them polluted. "I thought she was just some girl looking for a good time. Thought she'd be willing to go for a threesome."

"Threesome? "Really, Van Alen, I'm honored, but that's just too gross for me." The blonde then paused for a moment before turning to Kandinsky and snapped. "You there, go to our private room and get yourself slouched. Me and Ms. Van Alen need to converse for a bit."

Jared nodded his head like an obedient dog and headed upstairs in the mansion/club. Mimi rolled her eyes, "Familiars they're like puppies, then again you'd know that wouldn't you, Van Alen? You always had that familiar of yours by your side. What was his name again, Otis. Whatever. He and you are both going to be arrested. You know you're in big trouble. And I'm going to relish every moment frying your unnatural Silver Blood ass in my courtroom. Your running away was just the thing I needed to prove my case."

Schuyler looked at Mimi. She couldn't believe the words coming out of the girl's mouth. Used to she would've blushed and would've walked away, but she was stronger now. She had Ben and she had Jack, she had to be strong for her family. "The case you made out of jealousy. Because this is all this is, isn't it Mimi? This is your vendetta against Jack and me. You're mad because I supposedly stole him you. Well, I didn't steal him from you Mimi, he was running away from you. He was willing to kill himself to get away from you."

That was all it took to get Mimi to bitch slap Schuyler.

Schuyler looked at me aghast. "What did you do that for?"

Mimi smirked. "You're not as tough as you try to be. That was for being you Van Alen. You'll be happy to know that Jack and I are very happy together we bonded five years ago."

"That's a lie," Schuyler hissed. "Jack's mine."

Mimi started laughing. "Oh, Jack's yours. In your delusional mind. He's mine. He was meant to be mine even though…"

"Even though what, Azrael?" Schuyler said with a smirk of her own.

Mimi's eyes went into very narrow green slits. "You were behind it, weren't you? You were why we couldn't bond. Oh, Committee decision or not, I'm going to kill you now, bitch. I don't care if you are a freaking Silver Blood, I will rip you into bits."

Mimi then grabbed Schuyler's hair and started to pull ferociously. Schuyler herself was quite agile and stepped on Mimi's toe causing the girl to scream which caused the room's attention to be on them. Including Jack and Kingsley's attention.

Kingsley, as usual, was the first to reply as Jack grabbed Schuyler successfully away from Mimi. "Force, a cat fight? Seriously. I thought you were more original than that. Oh, well, it was still pretty entertaining."

Jack didn't wait for Mimi to reply instead he held on to Schuyler. "Mimi, I swear if you ever touch my wife like that again I will hurt you."

"Wife," Mimi said looking at her brother in shock. "No. That' s not right. You can't be married to her she's a Silver Blood, Jack."

Jack looked at her. "Are you that delusional that you're starting to believe in your own lies, Mimi? You know Schuyler isn't a Silver Blood and yes we're married. To be more precise we're bonded. Yes, bonded, Mimi. I bonded with Schuyler and not you. Get over it."

Mimi's face turned bright red. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill both of you, I swear."

Jack looked at Kingsley. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did. And I must say things are getting juicy."

Jack sighed with exasperation. "Did you or did you not just hear Mimi threaten to kill a fellow Blue Blood."

"Well, I heard her threaten a Blue Blood." Kingsley said, "Given the fact that I am not a Blue Blood, it wouldn't be fellow Blue Blood."

"Martin, you know that's besides the point." Jack said.

"Do I?" I said Kingsley.

"Yes," Jack said. "You do. You're a venator, you know the laws. What's supposed to happen when a Blue Blood threatens another Blue Bloods life. You're supposed to arrest them, so arrest Mimi."

Mimi gave Kingsley a pointed look before turning to Jack and saying, "Oh, he's not going to arrest me Jack. Seriously."

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure Schuyler is going to press charges against you."

"How could she press charges against me," Mimi said. "When she's not even a Blue Blood."

Jack glared at her. "You know Schuyler is a Blue Blood, Mimi."

"She's a half blood, Jack. Or, better yet, a Silver Blood."

"Well, regardless," Jack said. "I'll be pressing charges against you."

Mimi glared at him, "I think the two of us need to talk."

"Yes, I think that's a the best idea you had tonight, Azrael." Then turning towards Schuyler he said, "Give me a few minutes with her, then I'll be through with her together. Okay?"

Schuyler nodded as Mimi hissed, "You'll never be done with me, Abbadon, never."

Kingsley smirked at the two of them, obviously not taking this as his cue to leave as Schuyler left Jack in search of Jared.

Mimi of all people just had to be here. Why Mimi? And she just had to make more things complicated by making Jared her stupid familiar. Well, at least she could interview Jared now with Mimi talking to Jack. However, when Schuyler got to Mimi's private room there was no Jared in sight.

She groaned heavily with frustration before pulling out her phone. She could find Jared later, right now she wanted to call her son.

Oliver picked up at the first ring. "Sky, no. Are you calling again, seriously?"

"Yes, I'm calling again, Ollie. I haven't seen him in three days, you know how I get when I'm away from him."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. What the hell is going on anyway? You won't tell me anything."

Schuyler sighed. "To put it bluntly, I'm doing work for Martin. I'm looking for Matt's brother, Jared Kandinsky and Mimi Force just had to show up here tonight out of all people."

"Mimi Force? Is she there, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. But that's besides the point, I want to talk to Ben."

Oliver sighed, "You promise to tell me everything when you get back?"

"Of course, now give Ben the phone."

At the other end of the line, an amused looking Oliver called his godson over to the phone. Ben, who was currently watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ was not very pleased to be having to talk to his mother for the fourth time that day. However, Schuyler managed to get him to talk to her for a few minutes before hanging up.

After she got off the phone with Ben, Schuyler decided that Jack and Mimi had enough time to talk and started going downstairs. However, she never made it completely down to the main level of the building since someone pushed her down the stairs causing her to lose consciousness.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Happy New Year everyone. This one's a little short too. However, it really sort of needs to be. Act II, so to speak is officially over. The next chapter will be the beginning of Act III (which will definitely be longer). I'm thinking of either doing the next chapter in either Mimi or Kinglsey's POV so tell me which one you'd like to see in your review. On another note, I'm going to post the first chapter of **_**Illicit**_** in the next few days. **_**Illicit**_** is another Blue Bloods fic that's post Van Alen Legacy and Mimi and Kingsley centric by yours truly. Why am I writing **_**Illicit**_** when I have three other stories in the works, well, I'm almost done with **_**Blue Immortal **_** that's why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review as well as review **_**Illicit**_** when I get the first chapter up.**

**Happy 2010,**

**M**

Chapter 34: Golden Argument

If had simply looked at Jack and Mimi Force together it would be obvious to see why they were a golden couple. Both were tall, blonde, and green eyed. Both complimented each other perfectly. Maybe too perfectly if you looked at the equally icy glares that they were given each other.

"So this is where you've been for the past month and a half," Mimi said. "Held up with your Silver Blood ho while Father and I worried about you. All I have to say, this is so typical of you, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk, Mimi, I see you're up to your old tricks again."

Mimi looked at him, "So what if I like to have fun with my familiars, Jack. At least that's legal, unlike your relationship with that tart."

"Really," Jack said, "Because I thought sucking the life out of your familiars was against the code."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Sure. Whatever. Believe what you want. I hope you had fun Jack because I am going to make sure your little Half Blood gets what she deserves."

"No," Jack said. "You won't. You will drop this stupid vendetta you have against Schuyler."

"Stupid," Mimi said. "You call this vendetta I have against her stupid, Jack. She destroyed us. If it wasn't for her we'd still be together, happy."

"No, we wouldn't." Jack said now looking at Mimi with pity of all things. "Let's face it, Azrael, we've been over for a long time now. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

If there was one thing Mimi Force was it was stubborn. She would never admit that Jack was right even if he was. "I don't want to admit it to myself?" She finally said glaring at him, "What are you, a shrink? Well, Jack, I don't ever remember you denying me in the past. We were always happy, after you got over mooning Allegra. You know, you're really gross."

"What," Jack said.

"Yeah, you heard me." Mimi said, "You're gross. Fawning after Allegra's daughter like that, I only bet you like her because she looks like mommy. God knows, I never thought you'd be that perverted."

It took all of Jack's willpower to restrain from slapping her at that moment. Although, domestic violence was viewed as a common part of their relationship, it was scorned upon in the Red Blood world and as Jack spent more and more time with Schuyler he realized why it was scorned upon. Hitting someone, no matter how mad you were at them, was just wrong. It didn't matter how you felt about the person, it just let them know they were getting to you, and even though slapping Mimi wouldn't technically hurt her since she was practically invulnerable it would show that he still had feelings for her which he didn't.

"Did it ever occur to you," Jack finally said after he had finally controlled himself enough to speak. "That my relationship with Gabrielle was a cry to help. I didn't love her, not like I love Schuyler. But I saw something there, something that I wanted, and I believe I found that with her daughter. Correction, I know I found that with Schuyler since we bonded."

This was too much for Mimi to hear since she herself at that moment punched Jack. Although, her physical from looked weak and dainty, Mimi herself packed a powerful punch.

Jack looked at her, "Hitting me won't change things, Mimi."

Mimi ignored him. "I want you to stop lying. You never bonded to Van Alen. Never. Both you and I know that."

Jack sighed. "We did. I can show you proof if you wish."

"Oh, really," Mimi said. "Like I care. I've heard enough, Jack, I'm going to arrest Van Alen. She's wanted for murder, you know."

Jack glared at her, "You won't arrest her. I already told you if you arrest Schuyler, I'll press charges against you and I will prosecute you myself. And I must say, Mimi, I'm one hell of an attorney."

Mimi looked at him, "And I'm one hell of a Regis, Jack. I'll can guarantee you, I'll be able to get those idiots to do my bidding."

At this point, a silent Kingsley Martin decided to intervene. "Who says, they're all idiots, Force."

Mimi glared at him, "It would be in your best interests to shut up, Martin. I'm not too happy with you either at this moment for not telling me that Van Alen or my scum bucket of a brother were in Miami apparently with you."

"That never came up in our conversation, princess." Kingsley said. "Besides, shouldn't you be mad at Jackie right now instead of me?"

"Don't call me Jackie," said Jack.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Will you shut up," Mimi said. "Martin, will you just find Van Alen so that I can arrest her and we can get her bony butt back to New York so that she can burn."

"I won't let you do that," Jack said.

"Oh, try me." Mimi smarted off. "Martin."

Kingsley shook his head. "No can do, princess, I'm not arresting Van Alen today."

"What," the blonde said her cheeks flaming red.

"No. I need to talk to your boy, Jared. It's very important that I talk to him actually, official venator business you know."

Mimi glared at him, "I'm Regis."

"So, I'm head venator."

"I tell you how to run things."

"I don't take orders from anyone, princess."

"Will you shut up," Mimi said, "And don't call me princess."

She then stalked out of the bar, leaving Kingsley and Jack alone.

Kingsley looked at Jack, "You're in trouble."

Jack just glared at him. "I need to find Schuyler now, excuse me."

"No can do, amigo." Kingsley said sounding halfway drunk, even though there was no way in the world Kingsley Martin could get drunk.

"Don't tell me what to do, Martin," Jack said pushing the Silver Blood to the side or he thought since Kingsley immediately blocked him.

"Not so fast, Force." Kingsley said. "We need to find Jared Kandinsky then we can go and look for the wifey."

Jack shook his head. "No, I need to get to Schuyler now."

"She'll be fine," Kingsley said. "Girl probably needs to get a grip on her after that number your sister put her through. Man, did she look hot tonight."

Jack looked at him, "Can you please refrain about talking about how my sister, or Schuyler for that matter, looks."

"Hey, I was just trying to do the whole male bonding thing with you." Kingsley said, "You know, talk about the ladies assets, sports, that sort of stuff."

"Well, I prefer you keep the conversation to sports." Jack said.

"Fine," Kingsley said, "How about those Red Socks?"

"Wrong city, Martin." Jack said. "It's the Marlins here."

"Whatever." Kingsley said. "Let's look around for old Jared then we can met up with Schuyler have a mojito or something with her. We all need to get drunk."

"No," Jack said. "We don't. And we can't."

"Who says I can't get drunk, I'm a Silver Blood, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." Jack said.

"Now, I think Force said something about sending Kandinsky to a private room. I talked to the barista, sassy girl named Sabrina, and she said that Mimi rented a room on the third floor. Place has it's own private stairwell. Should we go up."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

They never made it up to Mimi's private room though. Because in the middle first and second stairwell they found a pale Mimi Force standing over the unconscious body of Schuyler Van Alen.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I know I promised you guys either Mimi or Kingsley's POV, however I realized their POV would be better suited for the next chapter (I'm thinking its going to be Kingsley's). A hell of a lot of things happen in this chapter, so please sit back and read and review.**

**M :)**

**P.S. For those who are interested Illicit (which I should clarify is its own story separated from the Blue Immortal and Our Little Miracle world) its first chapter has been posted.**

Chapter 35: Shocking Consequences

Most people would call Jack Force a patient man. You had to be if you were a defense lawyer to some of the most loathsome creatures on Earth like Jack was. Besides, the man had lived for centuries upon centuries so time was never an issue for Jack. However, that night at St. Christopher's Hospital in Miami, Jack was anything but patient.

Schuyler had still not regained consciousness and the doctors were currently running a series of tests on her.

Everything within the past hour seemed like a blur to him, the only thing Jack knew besides the fact that he was waiting to see if his wife was okay, was that when this was all over he was going to hurt Mimi.

The only reason he hadn't done any damage to his bitch of a sister yet was because of Kingsley Martin. It was odd how a crazed Silver Blood, like Martin, could be saner than Jack was at that moment.

It was at that point Kingsley walked up to him, "Any word on Van Alen yet, Jack?"

It was weird. Kingsley actually sounded sane then. He wasn't joking around, making some crude comment, he sounded sincere. Truly concerned.

"No, nothing yet." Jack said, "Hopefully, I'll hear something soon. Shouldn't you be watching my sister?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Watching Azrael? No, don't have to. Your sister's not going to leave anytime soon, Jack. She wants to arrest your wife and I think she'll be here till she does."

Jack looked at him, "You mean she wants to kill Schuyler, why haven't you arrested her yet, Martin?"

Kingsley sighed, "Do we have evidence that Mimi was the one who pushed Van Alen down those stairs?"

Jack looked at him, "She was standing right there, I call that evidence enough."

"We were standing by Van Alen's cold body too," Kingsley said. "Does that make us responsible?"

"No." Jack said, "But Kingsley, you know how Mimi feels about Schuyler."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know she despises her that she tried to kill her once with help from yours truly, but I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"Nothing seems right with my sister," Jack said.

"By the way…" Kingsley started to say only he was interrupted by a tall redhead woman, Schuyler's doctor, Dr. Montgomery.

"Mr. Force," she said looking at Jack as Kingsley went to the vending machines.

"Yes," Jack said, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "She should be fine. However, there were other complications."

"Complications," Jack said.

"Yes," The doctor said. "I'm not sure if you were aware of this or not, but your wife is pregnant."

"Pregnant," Jack said dumbfounded. "Schuyler's pregnant."

"Yes," said the doctor. "However, the fall might have caused damage to the baby that's why we're prepping her for surgery right now."

"Surgery," Jack said. "Is the baby in that much danger?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Force," Dr. Montgomery said. "Now, I'm going to do my best, but the fetus is only about five or six weeks along. So, I don't want you getting your hopes up."

She then walked off leaving Jack alone.

Pregnant. Schuyler was pregnant. Again. She was having his baby again if Mimi didn't kill it. Jack didn't know what to feel except anger. Anger with his sister that his unborn child might possibly die because of her actions.

Needless to say, Jack Force went all Abbadon at that very moment. And as usual when Abbadon was angry it was usually on at one person: Azrael.

Mimi was sitting in the waiting room, poised as ever. It didn't matter that she was wearing a flashy almost bawdy cocktail dress, she still looked completely in place at the hospital. She didn't even seemed phase that Schuyler could possibly be seriously injured, since she was currently on her iPhone chatting with someone.

Jack didn't care though. He stormed right over to where she was sitting grabbed her phone and smashed it with his bare fists.

Mimi looked at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jack?"

He looked at her, "Enough. I've had enough. Who do you think you are, Azrael?"

She looked at him, "Hello, I'm Azrael. That's who I am. And you're seriously psycho. You're going to have to replace that phone. It's company property by the way."

"I don't give a damn," Jack said grabbing her wrist. "We're going outside now. We're going to settle this once and for all."

Mimi looked at him and rolled her eyes, "What happened to settling this in the courts? I thought you were a brilliant legal strategist. Did you realize you can't defend you're slut?"

And that was when Jack slapped her. Despite the fact that Mimi was made up of material that was different than mere mortals the strength of his slap still hurt. But, Mimi ignored the pain she felt by slapping Jack back. Needless to say, he didn't appreciate her defending herself.

The two of them started fighting at such a speed that mere mortals would not be able to see them. However, they were causing havoc in their wake. Causing all sorts of medical supplies to be flying around, causing a janitor to almost break his leg by slipping on a pool of water, and causing one very unlucky intern to break their arm: Mimi and Jack were really the twins of the apocalypse.

However, all fights have to come to an end. There's really three ways to come to a fight: to come to a draw, have the fight be broken up, or death. It was lucky for both Jack and Mimi that Kingsley Martin decided to break up their little fight.

"God, will the two of you stop." He said, "I like a good fight, but this is a hospital people. Besides, Force, your son is here and I don't think he'd like to see daddy fight."

"Son," Mimi said. "Jack doesn't have a son he's infertile."

Kingsley started laughing, "You didn't inform Aunt Mimi about the kid."

Jack gave Kingsley a death look. "No. And if you say another word about him, I will kill you Martin."

"Kill me," Martin said, "Please. You know you wouldn't do that, Jack, I'm the only friend you've got."

"You're his friend," Mimi said glaring at Kingsley. "Didn't you see what that son of a bitch tried to do to me?"

"You were holding your own, sweetheart." Kingsley said giving her his signature grin.

"Oh, please," Mimi said. "I was only defending myself. But that's besides the point. I want to know the truth do you or do you not have a kid, Jack?"

That question was pretty much answered for her when a little blonde headed boy came running into the room straight into Jack's arms screaming, "Daddy."

If anything could bring Jack to the world of sanity it was Ben. As the little boy hugged him, Jack remembered what was important: his family. And despite the fact that he wanted vengeance against his sister for what she had done to his wife and unborn child, his main concentration should be on his family.

Ben looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Jack smiled at the little boy, "I'm fine. But why are you here?"

"Force," Oliver Hazard-Perry said coming towards him with the use of a cane. "Martin called us. Is she okay?"

Jack sighed. "She should be fine. She's in surgery right now."

"How's she going to be fine if she's in surgery?" Oliver said.

Jack looked at him and said, "Hazard-Perry it's none of your business, she's not married to you. Let me spend a few minutes with my son, okay?"

Oliver looked at Jack, obviously something wasn't right with his friend.

"Oliver," Jack said looking at the man. "Please, leave the situation alone for now."

The man shook his head. "Fine, for now. But I want answers."

At this point Mimi decided that it would be a good time to talk to Ben. "Hi, there. What's your name?"

Ben's response, he simply looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Jack," Mimi said, "You're son's not talking to me."

"Yeah," Jack said, "That's because he's not supposed to talk to sadistic strangers."

"Mr. Force," It was Dr. Montgomery.

Jack instantly knew it wasn't good. The expression on the doctor's face was warned.

"How is she Dr. Montgomery?" He asked.

"You better come with me," she said noticing Ben she asked, "Do you have anyone to watch your son?"

"I want to see Mommy, now." Ben said glaring at the doctor.

"Ben," Jack said. "Your mommy needs to rest. Oliver, can you watch him for a moment while I talk to Dr. Montgomery?"

Hazard-Perry nodded. Obviously, he read Jack's body language. He realized that it was not a good idea to be messing with Jack at this point in time. "Ben, why don't you and I get a soda or something?"

The blonde boy shrugged. Both Jack and Dr. Montgomery took this as their cue to walk away. Finally, Jack turned to her and asked, "It's not good isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it's not." The redheaded doctor said. "We couldn't save the baby, Mr. Force. There was just too much damage and the fetus was so yong. The good news though, is that you and your wife will be able to have other children."

Jack nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Yes," Montgomery said. "But, she's going to be sedated. You'll probably not want that rowdy little boy of yours around her until tomorrow. Once again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jack gave her thanks before entering Schuyler's room. She looked so pale and tiny on the hospital bed. It pained him to see her this way looking at her he said, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, its all my fault you lost our baby. If it hadn't been for my past with my stupid sister…I swear to her, sweetheart, I'll make her pay. I'll make her pay for taking our child."

And it appeared that Jack was keeping his promise since about half an hour later the Miami Dade Police Apartment arrived at St. Christopher's with an arrest warrant for Madeline Force. The charges: the attempted murder of Schuyler Van Alen-Force and the murder of her unborn child.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. Keep them coming. I hope you enjoy the chapter. And if you haven't check out Illicit (I just posted the second chapter).**

**M ;)**

Chapter 36: Kingsley Observes and Reports

Although, he was a Silver Blood of action, sometimes Kingsley like to do was sit back and just become an observer. Like today, for instance, when Mimi Force decided to blow into town causing havoc for Jack and Schuyler.

As he drank his venti iced upside down caramel macchiato with a double shot of expresso and extra caramel and whip cream, he couldn't help but smile at the situation at hand. Causing Mimi to glare at him. "It's not funny, Martin."

"Is it?" He said, "Come on, Azrael, you have to see at least some of the humor in it."

"Humor. I don't know what your talking about. There's no humor here, Kingsley. He has a kid with her. He procreated with a Silver Blood."

"Schuyler's not a Silver Blood." Kingsley said gently. "She's half human. I guess that's how they were able to produce the little rugrat."

"Does he have a name?" Mimi asked. "You know, you'd think Jack at least would tell me what my nephew's name was."

"His name is Ben," Kingsley said. "Van Alen was so obsessed with your brother she decided to name him after his father. Not really surprising, those two are sickening sweet together."

Mimi groaned. "Ben. That's just typical. He looks just like him Kingsley, it's unnerving."

"I'd say," Kingsley as the little blonde boy appeared with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong, pal?"

"There's no Ding Dongs in the machine." He said bluntly. "And Uncle Ollie refuses to buy me a Coke. Says it has two much sugar ."

Mimi looked at her nephew, perhaps she could bribe him. "Ben, honey, how about if your Auntie Mimi gives you some money?"

"Auntie Mimi," Looking at Mimi weird. "Who's Auntie Mimi?"

"Me," Mimi said. "I'm your father's sister."

Ben then did something that Mimi Force would say to this very day was the most embarrassing thing anyone said in her life. "Ew."

Kingsley once again started to laugh. "That's a hell of a way to say hello to your aunt, Ben."

"She's really my aunt?" Ben said, "I'm related to her?"

"Yes, and I'm much more than your aunt." Mimi said, before Kingsley could calm down the boy. "I'm going to be your new mother."

Ben looked at her, "I only have one mother, lady. And it's not you and if you try to hurt her I'll kill you."

Kingsley looked at Mimi. Mimi looked, well, flabbergasted. Finally, Oliver Hazard-Perry of all people decided to break the ice when he returned with a bag of pretzels and a bottle of water. "Hey, Ben, I brought you a snack. And it's healthy!"

Ben ignored him he was still staring at Mimi. God, it was almost like being stared at by an angry Jack that's how intense it was. However, instead of seeing Jack's emerald eyes she was seeing blue. The same bright blue that Van Alen's eyes were. It was at that moment that Kingsley knew Mimi could no longer deny it that Van Alen and her brother had reproduced.

"What's he doing with her," Oliver said breaking up the intense moment.

"Uh, family issues, I think." Kingsley said.

Oliver looked at him, "You know that both Schuyler and Jack wouldn't want him around her. Ben, son, come over here."

"No," Ben and Mimi said at the same time.

"Ben…" Oliver began.

"Obviously, he doesn't want to be with you, Hazard-Perry." Mimi said. "And since he's my nephew, it's my responsibility to be watching him."

Oliver looked at her, "I won't let you get you hands on him. Ben, now!"

Mimi glared at him, "Well, just see about this, Hazard-Perry. Kingsley, arrest him."

At this point Kingsley couldn't help but laugh. Azrael was really over the top tonight. "Please, Mimi, not now. Let Hazard-Perry take Ben to get a Twinkie."

"He's had enough sugar tonight, Kingsley." Oliver said.

"No, I haven't." Ben said. "Uncle Kingsley says one can never have enough sugar."

"Uncle Kingsley?" Mimi said, "He calls you Uncle Kingsley?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Yeah. Why not? He calls Oliver his uncle and their not related. Besides, Ben is cool for a kid."

Ben smiled at that, "Cool enough to buy me a Twinkie."

Kingsley looked at him, "Yes, cool enough to give you money to buy a Twinkie. If you can't reach the vending machines, sport, just ask one of the pretty nurses to help you. Just give them your best sad pathetic look and they'll probably do anything for you."

"Kingsley…" Oliver started.

"Can I have money for a soda too," Ben asked oblivious to his other uncle.

"Of course," Kingsley said. "May I suggest getting grape, the sugar content is quite excellent and they go great with Twinkies."

Ben smiled and ran off as soon as he got the money so Oliver wouldn't take it away. Oliver groaned, "Look, what you did now, Martin."

"You mean save the day," Kingsley said.

"What," Oliver said confused.

"I forgot, you're a dense Red Blood, I got the kid away from his auntie. Now, go find him. Hopefully, he'll have his snack before you get to him though."

Oliver groaned, but was somehow relieved.

As soon as Mimi was gone she looked at Kingsley and said, "What did you do that for?"

"We need some alone time, princess." Kingsley said to her. "And I didn't think the kid would like to hear what I had to say to you."

"Or what we have to say to you, Ms. Force." One of two police officers said appearing out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you," Mimi said.

The officer, a tall man of Asian descent in his forties said. "My name's Officer Nguyen this is my partner Officer Monroe. Ms. Force, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Schuyler Van Alen and the murder of her unborn child. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Mimi looked at the man, "Of course I do. I'm not stupid. And you have no right to arrest me how many times do I have to explain that I didn't try to kill that bitch."

Kingsley looked at her, "Force, did you know Van Alen was knocked up?"

"Pregnant," Mimi said. "Why does that slut have to be like a freaking fertility goddess?"

"Okay," Kingsley said. "As your unofficial legal council, princess, I would say it would be a good idea if you'd shut up right about now since Officer Monroe appears to be taking notes."

Mimi looked at him, "Like I care what a Red Blood is doing."

"Red Blood, eh?" Officer Monroe said. "I must admit, Ms. Force, you're a lot more interesting in real life than you are on television. I can see we're going to have one interesting ride to the station."

Mimi looked at Kingsley, "Martin, get your ass over to the station."

Kingsley nodded. He'd eventually meet her there, however, he didn't promise her he'd be there right away. Right now, Kingsley was going to pay his condolences to Abbadon and Schuyler.

Kingsley didn't get it. He couldn't even stand Jack and Schuyler most of the time, but right now the only thing he felt for the two was compassion. Besides, they were at least halfway tolerable, most of their kind were imbeciles or stuck up like Azrael. Actually, Azrael was her own sort of breed. An interesting sort of breed.

Kingsley couldn't help but to smile when he thought of her brashness. Did he think Mimi pushed Schuyler down the stairs and caused harm to her unborn child. Honestly, Kingsley wasn't sure. He knew that Mimi had her own sets of morals, but when it came to Schuyler Van Alen that was another story.

Schuyler had taken away the one constant that Mimi had known in her existence: Jack.

Sometimes Kingsley didn't know who he should sympathize with. He felt for Jack and Schuyler, especially now. Losing a child was a difficult thing, it was heartbreaking, but they weren't the only receivers of pain in this ordeal. Mimi had to go through the indignity of losing her mate, and while she might have acted out, she was still hurt.

However, now wasn't a time to decide who was right and who was wrong. Now, was the time to be a good friend which in a way was harder to do than decide who was right and who was wrong.

He found Jack Force on his cell phone barking orders, no doubt at the Miami Dade Police Department telling them how to deal with his twin. If there was one thing that was certain in the world, Jack Force was a hell of a lawyer. Always the fighter, he took his vengeance out winning what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was his sister's head on a platter.

When he saw Kingsley he hung up and look resigned, "I suppose you know?"

"About the baby, yes, I do." Kingsley said, "I'm really sorry for you and Van Alen's loss, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "Sorry doesn't matter she's gone now."

"She, I didn't think Van Alen was that far along." Kingsley said.

"She wasn't," Jack said. "When I heard about the baby though, I immediately pictured a little girl. Looking just like her mother, but with my eyes. It doesn't matter now anyway. What matters now is Schuyler getting well and Mimi getting what she deserves."

Kingsley nodded, "How is Schuyler now? Why aren't you with her?"

Jack sighed. "The doctors kicked me out of the room needed to look over her or what not."

"She's going to be fine, isn't she?" Kingsley said, "Can't have one of my best venators incapacitated you know."

"If that wasn't a lame attempt of a joke, I'd kick your Silver Blood ass right now." Jack said.

Kingsley smiled, "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Abbadon. By the way, before you ask, the kid's fine he's getting high on sugar right now with his Uncle Ollie."

"God," Jack said, "I can't believe I forgot about Ben."

"No need to worry, Force," Kingsley said. "As I said the kid's okay, he's just engulfing sugar like me."

Jack looked at him, "I have a favor to ask you, Kingsley. I really need to be with Schuyler tonight. It's going to sound weird coming from me, but I want you to go home with Ben and Oliver."

"What," Kingsley said.

Jack looked at him, "Although, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that crazy ass sister of mine is responsible for Schuyler's fall and our baby's death, I don't want to take any chances. Besides, Mimi's minions are on the lose and since Oliver is human he's really not capable of handling things and…"

"It's done, Force. No problem. Although, I did promise your sister I'd go to the police station as her lawyer."

Jack looked him and said in a harsh voice. "You can't do that. It's a conflict of interest."

"What," Kingsley said, "How's it a conflict of interest, Force?"

Jack looked at him, "Because you're my wife's lawyer, remember."

Kingsley nodded. "I forgot about that. Well, that's okay I guess. A night in jail never hurt anyone."

Well, try telling that to Mimi Force.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: This chapter (as seen by the chapter title) is in Mimi's POV. The chapter's title is on play on one of those cheesy Lifetime movies. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be in Bliss's. I most of you probably want next chapter to be in Schuyler's POV, but its imperative that I go into Bliss's mind in the next chapter, a lot of stuff will be revealed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun writing a scene with Mimi in jail. **

**As always read and review,**

**M**

Chapter 37: In the Pokey: The Mimi Force Story

She could just see the Red Blood tabloids now. "Heiress in the Slammer", "New Anchor Goes to Jail", "A Force Behind Bars". It was just embarrassing.

How could he do this to her?

It wasn't enough that he had embarrassed her at their bonding, that he had ran off with his Silver Blood that he had reproduced with (not once, but twice with said Silver Blood), but he had to have her arrested because she supposedly killed his child.

How many times did she have to tell him that she didn't push Schuyler down those stairs? All she did was find her body. And yes, Mimi did wish (secretly) that Schuyler would die or something when she saw her body. But she didn't do it.

This night was just awful. A total bust. First, Bliss ditched her at the club leaving her only with a text: Met someone, see u tmrw. Then, she spotted that little Silver Blood trying to steal her familiar. Like that would work. But whatever. That wasn't the important part. The important, and most despicable part of it all, was that he was still with her.

He was still with her and he had a family with her.

Although, Mimi had sworn for eons and eons that she didn't care for children. That she didn't want to reproduce, not even in the Blue Blood sense, she couldn't help but feel envy as she looked at the child her brother and Van Alen had managed to produce.

Ben looked so much like Jack it almost hurt Mimi imagining what their son would look like. But she could learn to deal if she had to. She was, after all, a survivor. But even Mimi didn't know if she could survive jail.

Okay, she knew it wouldn't kill her. If one of those hookers she currently was sharing a room with tried to knife her Mimi could very much protect herself and then some. But it was the indignity of the matter.

The cell she was currently placed in smelt like mildew and she had to get fingerprinted and a mugshot made. What the worst thing was, was that the police people tried to make her wear a bright orange jumpsuit.

Yes, an orange jumpsuit. Apparently, they thought Mimi was going to be in that jail cell quite a long time.

However, they didn't know Mimi Force. Besides, if she was going to sit in any jail she was going to do it in style. Even if that meant wearing a cocktail dress in a musky old jail cell.

God damn it. Where was Kingsley? Mimi thought after some time went by. He should've been here by now. She needed to bust out of this cell. Although, Kingsley was not an official lawyer in the Red Blood world, he was a venator which was the equivalent to an attorney in the Blue Blood world.

Mimi smirked. That was definitely one of the many things that Blue Bloods were superior to Red Bloods, there judicious process. The police and lawyers were formed into one: venators. And Kingsley was one of the best. The best prosecutor she ever knew. He was ruthless which almost made up for his annoying qualities.

Okay, so Kingsley wasn't the most annoying person that Mimi ever met. That title would probably go to Jack's little girlfriend. Or wife.

She didn't know what was worse the fact that they were married or that they had a kid together. It was just too upsetting.

"Ms. Force," one of the guards said. "It's time to make your phone call."

Mimi looked at the guard. He was a paunchy middle age man with thinning red hair. She could tell by looking at him and using the glom that he was ruled by three things: money, his wife, and his mistress. "Where's my lawyer?"

The cop looked at her, "Lawyer? There's no lawyer here to see you, uh, Ms. Force. You probably should call one actually. For when you're questioned tomorrow."

"Questioned tomorrow," Mimi hissed. "What about due process? I want this over with tonight."

The cop, Sergeant Robertson, sighed heavily. "Ma'am all the judges are either asleep or partying. I'm actually surprised Judge Warren signed your arrest warrant tonight myself."

Mimi wasn't. She had a pretty good idea who got Judge Warren to sign that warrant. "Fine," she finally said. "But I want to make my phone call now. And there's a good chance I might be making more than one."

"You're only allowed one," Robertson said in a monotone voice.

"I'm Mimi Force, I'm the exception especially if you don't want your wife knowing about Eileen." The blonde woman hissed.

The cop nodded as he looked at Mimi in a bewildered fashion.

The first call she made was to Kingsley. Naturally, he didn't pick up. She figured as much. Probably her stupid brother got to him. Her next option was to call Bliss. Even though Bliss and Mimi were frenemies, contacting Bliss was easier than contacting Charles. Her last and final option before she randomly called some lawyer.

Bliss picked up, albeit it was on the third or forth ring. "Bliss Llewellyn. Who's this?"

"It's me, Mimi." Mimi hissed. "And are you drunk? Because if you are I want to know how you did it?"

"I'm sober," the Texan said sounding more like her normal self though her speech did sound a bit muffled. "Marco did have a tad bit too many margaritas though, gave me a rush."

"I don't care," Mimi said. "I need you now."

"Oh, please." Bliss said. "It's like three in the morning."

"I've been arrested," Mimi said. "For murder."

"Murder," Bliss said. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, get over here now and I'll explain. And get me a lawyer."

"Mimi, you're lying," Bliss said. "You have to be. If you really are in jail I'll see you in the morning."

"Bliss," Mimi said. "Bliss, I need you."

Bliss sighed, "You're really in jail aren't you? Who did you kill?"

"No one." Mimi said, "I didn't kill anyone."

"Well, who did they accuse you of killing?" The redhead girl asked. "Was it that flop of a familiar you picked up. Do the Red Bloods think he's dead?"

"No," An aggravated Mimi said. "They think I tried to kill Schuyler Van Alen and that I killed her unborn child."

"Schuyler," Bliss said. "Schuyler's in Miami?"

"Yes, stupid." Mimi said, "Now will you get your ass down here and get me a lawyer."

"Where is Schuyler?" Bliss asked, "And how is she? And did you say she's pregnant? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Bliss…" Mimi hissed, "Just get down to the Miami Dade County Jail and get me a lawyer okay, I'll answer the questions about the stinken Half Blood later."

She then hung up and let Robertson take her back to her cell. It only took thirty minutes for Bliss to get over here and Mimi was glad. She was pleased to see that it looked like Bliss had crawled out of bed and literally looked like a mess. Albeit, a hot mess. But it was still nice to think that Bliss would mange to go out looking ridiculous for her. However, she upset that Bliss did not have a lawyer with her.

"Where's my lawyer," Mimi hissed.

"Don't worry," Bliss said. "He's on the phone trying to get a judge so we can get you out of here. Now, Mimi, honey, tell me what happened? You said Schuyler Van Alen was involved?"

"Yes," Mimi said. "Is that all you care about, Bliss, Schuyler Van Alen? I mean, after what she did to Dylan, I'd think you'd hate her."

Bliss closed her eyes for a moment. Obviously, Mimi had hit some sort of nerve. "Mimi, please don't talk about Dylan. It brings back bad memoires."

"Of course it does," the blonde said. "Just like I'm always reminded of bad memories whenever you mention Schuyler Van Alen's name."

"Well, it's not like Jack's dead, Mimi." Bliss huffed out.

"He might as well be." The blonde said. "She's destroyed him. She destroyed us, Bliss."

Bliss sighed, "Seriously, Mimi, stop being so dramatic. She didn't break the bond, you were there at the ceremony. Was Schuyler there: no."

"Shut up, Bliss." Mimi said, "Now, where is my lawyer?"

"I told you…" Bliss started to say, but Mimi interrupted her.

"Did I tell you they have a kid?"

"Shouldn't that be in past tense," Bliss said, "I thought Schuyler's baby died."

"No, you don't understand." Mimi said, "They have another child. A little boy. His name's Ben, he's my nephew. My nephew. And he looks just like him. He looks just like Jack."

"They have a son," Bliss said. "How old is he?"

Mimi shrugged, "Around five, I guess. Van Alen was probably knocked up before she left. I can only hope that Jack's son in not corrupted."

Bliss looked at her aghast, "You really think your nephew could be corrupted."

"Well, stranger things have happened." Mimi said, "And he doesn't like me. That has to mean something's wrong with him."

Bliss raised an eyebrow.

"What," Mimi said.

"Nothing," Mimi's number one frenemy said.

"Do you have that lawyer's number," Mimi said.

"Why," Bliss said.

"I think its time to yell at him. I need to get out of this place it's positively dreary."

Bliss shrugged. "Here, I'll give you Eli's number now."

"Eli," Mimi said. "You don't mean Eli Johnston, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Bliss said. "You're my best friend, Mims, and my best friend deserves the best."

"But doesn't he represent the Juarez family?" Mimi asked.

Bliss nodded her head. "Yes, he does. And I'll ask you something, Mimi, have any of the Juraezs ever gone to jail?"

"No but…"

"Eli's the best," Bliss said. "And he'll do a hell of a job if I do say myself. I am, after all, paying for this. Of course, once your released from jail hire your own lawyer. I'm sure Jack would just love to represent you."

Mimi looked at her, "That was a low blow, Bliss, even for you."

Bliss nodded her head regretfully. "I know. But you woke me up at three o'clock in the morning, Mimi."

Mimi sighed. "Fine your forgiven just as I get out of jail by the morning."

Needless to say, Bliss was forgiven.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Note this chapter is not very blissful (lol), unless of course, you like pain like Bliss does. There should be some answers to some questions here. And the next chapter will definitely be in Schuyler's POV although I'm halfway tempted to do Jack's. **

**I hope you enjoy and review,**

**M**

Chapter 38: A Little Bit of Bliss

By all accounts Bliss Llewellyn looked like an upstanding citizen. She had a good career, she donated large amounts of money to various charities, she was a media darling. In fact, when the media described her relationship with Mimi Force, Bliss was often described as the good girl.

But Bliss was anything but good.

Bliss smirked as she thought about the events that had expired the night before. Both Mimi and her went to the club. As usual, Bliss had gotten away from Mimi fast. Although, Mimi thought Bliss had a throng of familiars, this was actually just an excuse for Bliss to get away.

Because in reality she couldn't stand Mimi. In fact, the only reason she agreed to go to Miami with the girl was to check upon the Juarez situation and to see what exactly Nakir was up to.

That was the strangest thing. About seven or so weeks ago, she got a phone call from her pet assassin telling her that she had big news. But since then, Bliss hadn't heard a thing. And then strange things started happening: again.

More of the paintings that Bliss secretly owned had been stolen. And the main suspect turned out to be Mimi's familiar and come to find out his brother was the man she had killed in Houston who was Schuyler Van Alen's familiar.

Bliss sighed. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't have a normal life. She had too many responsibilities. If it wasn't enough trying to raise her own evil empire, as well as her business, failing love life, as well as the others tribulations that you had to deal with when you were a demon princess, but now Schuyler Van Alen just had to make an appearance tonight. It was as if Bliss's entire world was falling apart. However, Bliss was never one to be a pessimist, she found that in order to be successful in this world you had to be somewhat positive. It was the only way some of her ludicrous ideas came to bloom.

For example, when she saw that Schuyler Van Alen was sniffing around that club she found the perfect opportunity to strike. However, Mimi ruined that. She knew she caused some sort of damage when she pushed Schuyler down those stairs, yet she didn't know she would cause her half-sister a miscarriage.

That was another that positive. The other thing was she found Jared Kandinsky and she disposed of him properly. She didn't understand why the goons she told the head of the Juarez family to hire didn't do their jobs. It was quite easy, all they had to do was find the guy and put a bullet in his brain like Bliss did.

Of course, Bliss didn't have to result to using the gun she had bought long ago to kill Kandinsky, but she didn't wan the venators investigating his death. Besides, if Mimi Force somehow managed to worm her way out of being accused of Schuyler's attempted murder there was another viable suspect that wasn't her.

Bliss looked at herself in the hotel mirror, one more time before she left to go to the hospital. She didn't look like an evil murderess at all. She looked the part of a concerned friend in her loose fitting tank top and jeans. No one would suspect anything.

Luckily for Bliss, neither Jack Force nor Kingsley Martin were at St. Christopher's when she arrived. These circumstances were purely accidental. Well, not really. Bliss knew that Kingsley had probably gotten some news about Kandisnky now, and Jack probably had to shower or check on his kid or something.

Bliss was still shocked about Jack and Schuyler's other child. She tried to remember when she last saw Schuyler, that day she killed her familiar. Her half sister had not been pregnant then, at least from what Bliss could remember, and there was no baby in sight. But she did remember how odd Schuyler acted and that force shield or whatever it was that kept her from killing her. It was powerful, strong. Something she never thought was possible. Could it be the child?

Bliss was going to just have to find out.

"Excuse me," She asked one of the nurses, "But my sister's in the hospital and I don't know what room she's a.?"

The nurse looked at her, "Whose your sister?"

"Schuyler Van Alen."

"Van Alen, eh?" The nurse said, "There's no Van Alen here, Ms…"

"Oh," Bliss said improvising, "She's probably using her husband's name, silly me. It's Force. Schuyler Force."

"Oh," the nurse said her manner changing instantly. "Mrs. Force is in room sixty-one. I'm really sorry for your sister and her husband's loss, it's so sad when someone losses a baby."

Bliss nodded, "I know. My nephew's going to be heartbroken when he hears. Is my sister awake?"

The nurse shook her head, "Not that I now of. Dr. Montgomery said she should be waking up sometime this morning though. Your brother in-law left a few minutes ago to take a shower, but I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. If you want you can sit with her now."

"Thanks," Bliss said. "I'd like that."

A few minutes later Bliss was in Schuyler's room. Her sister was unconscious alright. Bliss almost growled when she saw her. As usual, Schuyler looked perfect. Despite the fact that she had surgery and had various tubes connected to her, the girl still looked runway ready. There was a quality about her that just shined. It was eternal goodness and it made Bliss grit her teeth.

By instinct, Bliss wanted to destroy Schuyler. However, she had self control. Instead, she put her fingers through Schuyler's dark hair. It amused her that it was this easy to touch Schuyler. That she wasn't suspected. Sighing Bliss looked at her and said, "You really puzzle me, Schuyler."

She felt the girl breathing heavily. She was waking up. Damn it, Bliss didn't even have time to go into a long monologue about how she was going to destroy her sister. Rather, she was going to have to play nice.

It definitely pained her to say the least.

"Bliss?" Schuyler said staring at her best friend.

"Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty." Bliss said, "It's good to see that you've joined the land of the living again."

"Where's Jack, where's Ben?" Schuyler asked.

Bliss looked at her, "Sweetie, Jack's checking on Ben. You're at the hospital, you had quite a fall, remember?"

"Fall," Schuyler said.

"Yes," Bliss said. "You fell when you were at some club, remember?"

Schuyler looked at her, "I remember. I was trying to catch someone. What are you doing here, Bliss? Why aren't you in New York?"

"I'm here for business." Bliss said, "I just heard about you being in an accident and I just had to get here. You're one of my best friends, Sky. I know we haven't seen each other than years, but I still do care about you."

Schuyler looked at her, "You were here with Mimi, weren't you?"

Bliss nodded. "I was. But I had no idea she was going to push you down the stairs, Sky, and…"

Schuyler looked at her, "And what?"

"Nothing." Bliss said acting all nervous, "It's not my business to tell."

"Bliss," Schuyler said, "What's wrong?"

Bliss sighed heavily. "I guess you don't know?"

"Don't know what," Schuyler asked.

"Sky, it's not my place." Bliss said. "Let Jack tell you. Besides, we have things to talk about. I want to hear about this little boy of yours. God, I can't believe you had a kid. It's sort of a miracle, isn't it? I mean, our kind can't get pregnant."

"You're forgetting I'm half human," Schuyler said.

"But still, I didn't think Jack could reproduce." Bliss said.

Schuyler shrugged. "I don't know how we did it and honestly I don't care. The thing that matters is we both love Ben. I don't know if you've seen him yet, Bliss, but he's the spitting image of his father."

"I bet," Bliss said. "I bet he has his attitude too."

"You could say that," Schuyler said. "But enough with stalling the subject, tell me what's wrong? Do I need surgery or something, because you look truly glum. I mean, I'm sure I'll be fine. If I can survive being shot in the head, I can handle being cut open."

"Wait," Bliss said, "You were shot in the head?"

Schuyler sighed, "Yes, by a crazy Silver Blood named, Nakir. It's a really long story, but I want answers Bliss. Now."

"No," Bliss said, "It's really not my place, as I said…"

"Bliss," Schuyler said, "You're my best friend, besides Ollie, I would appreciate it if you were honest with me."

"But it's not my place," Bliss said. "I really think Jack should handle this, after all, he and you are together aren't you."

"We're not only together, but we're bonded." Schuyler said with a small smile on her face. "But Bliss, please, tell me what's wrong? I need to know, so I can prepare how to deal with this."

"Fine," Bliss said as she inwardly grinned. "But I still don't feel right about doing this."

"Bliss, just tell me!" Schuyler said.

"You had a miscarriage." Bliss said, "Last night. When you fell down the stairs. They tried to save the baby but they couldn't. And you're, you're now barren."

Schuyler instantly paled. "I…I was pregnant. Is what you're telling me true?"

Almost, Bliss thought, except for the being barren part. That was just a fun evil tidbit she just had to add. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Schuyler. You lost your baby."

As soon as she said these words Schuyler collapsed on the bed in tears. And as much as Bliss wanted to relish she couldn't since a tall figure entered the room and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: This chapters a little short, I know. However, I sort of felt it needed to be (the next one will definitely be longer. Right now I'm thinking of making it in Kingsley/Ben's POV tell me what you think.**

**Anyway enjoy,**

**M**

Chapter 39: Heartbreak

Schuyler felt the whole room spin as Bliss told her that she had a miscarriage.

A miscarriage for a baby she didn't even know existed. She wondered how could she have not noticed the signs. She was late, three weeks late, and she was almost always regular. And she and Jack had made love plenty of times, and at least two of those times weren't with protection.

She sighed heavily. She never really thought about having other children before. Ben was enough for her and she never thought she was going to see Jack again. But now that she knew she had been carrying another child, she wanted it so badly. And was heartbroken at its lost.

She and Jack would never have another chance too. That's what made it even more miserable. All she could think about were the children they could never have.

In fact, she didn't even notice her best friend entering the room with a vase full of yellow roses until she heard Oliver call out her name. "Schuyler. Didn't you hear me? What's Bliss doing here?"

"She came to visit me…" Schuyler said, "To give her condolences about the baby."

"Jesus," Oliver said. "So you know?"

"Yes," Schuyler said, "I know everything. I know that Mimi Force destroyed the baby Jack and I created and any future children we might have."

"What," Oliver said.

Bliss decided to intercede on the conversation, "I guess they didn't tell you. The accident caused Schuyler to become barren."

"Oh, God." Oliver said, "I am so sorry sweetie. Do you need anything?"

Schuyler looked at him and started crying. "I need Jack."

Oliver sighed heavily. "I'd get him if I could, but I don't know where he is."

"What," Schuyler said, "Bliss said he was going to the hotel to take a shower and check on Ben."

"He did," Oliver said, "And before you ask Ben is fine. Martin's with him. But Jack got a phone call. I don't think it was good since he was cursing like a sailor."

Schuyler sighed, "That's just wonderful."

Oliver looked at Bliss, "Bliss, as pleasant of a surprise as this is, maybe you should leave now. I don't mean to be mean, but Schuyler really doesn't need a lot of visitors right now."

Bliss nodded, "Okay. But let me leave you with my cell phone number. Because I definitely don't want to lose contact with you two again."

Oliver smiled as Bliss quickly scribbled down the address a moment later she was gone. He turned to Schuyler and said, "She seems different."

"She's grown up," Schuyler said. "We all are. Oh, Ollie, what am I going to do?"

Oliver sighed as he sat down, "You're going to live, Schuyler. You're going to live for Ben, Jack, and me. And you'll get through it with our help."

"I don't think I can," Schuyler said. "I know I never said anything before, but I think I really wanted another baby. Of course, I never thought it was possible. I always thought of Ben as a little miracle that Jack and I created. But just to know that I could've had that child and that it was taken away form me, it hurts so much."

Oliver sighed, "It doesn't help that Mimi Force was responsible for this does it."

"No," Schuyler said. "No. It doesn't. She'll never pay, Ollie, she never does. She tore up my life five years ago. Cost Jack five years with his son, cost me of five years of happiness."

Oliver nodded, "Well, she's been arrested."

"Arrested," Schuyler said, "How?"

"That husband of yours apparently has connections," Oliver said. "She was taken out of the hospital in handcuffs last night, according to Martin."

Schuyler looked at him, "I should feel giddy, shouldn't I?"

"Of course not," Oliver said, "You don't have to feel anyway right now. If anything you need to rest."

"I want Jack," Schuyler said.

"I know," Oliver said, "And he'll be here. I promise."

Schuyler looked at him, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Ollie?"

"All the time," he said, "Now please, Sky, try to rest."

***

She couldn't rest. Not even after they watched the most boring movie on the Earth, _Remains of the Day_, and an extremely crappy episode of _Law and Order_. However, eventually, somehow she managed to nod off a bit.

When she woke up, someone was stroking her hair: Jack.

When she opened her eyes, she also noticed that Oliver was gone. But Jack was there. It was just the two of them alone.

It didn't take long for him to notice she was awake, "How are you ding?" He asked.

She noticed how raw his throat sounded. She knew he was hurt, just as hurt as she was. She shrugged, "Physically, I guess I'm fine. Ollie told me that the doctor thinks I'll probably be ready to leave tomorrow. But honestly, Jack, I feel like crap."

He nodded. "I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"Your fault," Schuyler said, "How can it be your fault? You weren't the stupid one who decided to get themselves pushed down the stairs."

Jack shook his head, "No. I was the only the one responsible for being in that monster who destroyed are child's life into our life in the first place."

Schuyler sighed, "Don't blame yourself, Jack, it's me that Mimi hates."

"I don't care who she hates," Jack said. "She's going to pay one way or another."

Schuyler looked at him alarmed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack sighed, "Don't worry about it, Sky, you need to relax."

She started laughing, "You think I can relax. We lost our baby, Jack!"

"I know," he said, "And I know it's futile asking you to relax, but at least try to now before…"

"Before what," Schuyler asked.

At that point, another figure entered the room. A tall blond disheveled figure that Schuyler wanted to rip into shreds, "Before I haul your ass up to New York for trial." Mimi Force said her green eyes gleaming at Schuyler.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: As several of you requested here is the next chapter in Ben and Kingsley's POV. I'm thinking I will do the next scene in probably Oliver's point of view, before I do Jack's or I could flip flop them, tell me what you think. Anyway, my semester has begun and unfortunately I already have three papers due in the next two weeks. I'm taking fifteen hours this semester, so updates might not be as frequent but they will get done (eventually). Enjoy the chapter, a lot is explained and grisly discoveries are made.**

**Read and review as always,  
M**

Chapter 40: Kingsley Martin, Baby Sitter Extraordinaire

Ben Force was confused. And when Ben was confused he was upset. First of all, last night he was supposed to visit his mother. Who was at the hospital again. And when he tried to ask Daddy what was wrong, he just brushed him off.

Of course, it wasn't exactly like that, Ben's father was nice to him, but he still hated being treated like a kid and having Uncle Oliver and Uncle Kingsley take care of him.

He had to admit though, both of his uncles were really cool, especially Uncle Kingsley. Uncle Kingsley would let him eat sugar, watch scary movies, and play videogames all day. Uncle Ollie wasn't like that. Sure, he'd let Ben occasionally watch a scary movie or have a slice of pizza, but he was more strict about it like Mommy and Daddy.

Take that back, Uncle Ollie, was a little nicer than his mother and father. His parents were always on his case about having too much sugar, and his mother wouldn't let him near a horror movie. Although, his daddy did like to watch scary movies.

Ben sighed. He just wished he knew what was going on. Unlike, what Uncle Ollie and Uncle Kingsley thought, the little boy hardly got any sleep after they got back to the hotel. He kept thinking about what happened and about that scary blonde haired lady.

What did she want him to call her? Auntie Mimi.

Ew.

Ben didn't understand why she thought she was going to be his new mother. First of all, didn't she realize he had a mommy already. A nice mommy, a mommy who was way better and prettier than Mimi Force could ever be.

He didn't understand why Mimi wanted to be his mommy so much or why she wanted to be daddy. Couldn't she see that his daddy already had a family with him and mommy? That they were happy.

Ben sighed. Things just didn't feel right.

It was around that point in time that he noticed his daddy was home. Jack had came into the room to check in on his son. Ben pretended to be asleep, but before he closed his eyes he noticed how rumpled his daddy looked. He looked tired beyond belief. Tired and resigned.

Jack sighed, "Ben, I know you're awake. There's no need to pretend sleeping."

"How'd you know," Ben asked.

"I can read minds," His father said. "Now, Ben, why aren't you asleep?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm worried about Mommy."

Jack nodded his head, "I know. But your mommy is going to be fine, I promise you that."

"Then why is she at the hospital?"Ben asked.

Jack looked at him, "Because the doctors need to help her. She'll be home soon enough, Ben."

Ben looked at him, "It doesn't matter. I'm still scared."

"I know," Jack said trying to calm down the little boy. "And I'm sorry about that, I really am, Ben."

Ben looked at him, "You're not going to marry that Mimi lady are you because she's scary?"

"No," Jack said, Ben felt his father's body instantly tensing up. "I'm only married to one person, kid, and that's your mother."

Ben looked at him, "You promise."

"Of course, I…"

Ben's father's phone went off. "I'm sorry, Ben, I have to take this. Go back to bed, okay?"

Ben nodded as he watched his father walk out of the room. However, despite the fact that Jack was out of the room Ben could still him say, "God damn it," before slamming the door.

Something was obviously wrong.

Ben was worried that it had to deal with his mom. And he was going to find out what was happening. However, he never made it to the front door since he was stopped by his Uncle Kingsley.

"What do you think you're doing, buddy?" Uncle Kingsley said upon seeing Ben.

Ben decided to be direct. "I'm going to see my mommy."

"Uh, no you're not." Kingsley said.

Ben looked at Kingsley, "I am too. Something's wrong, I know it. Why else would Daddy leave like that?"

Kingsley sighed. It was obvious he knew more than he was saying. "He probably had a good reason to leave, Ben. And it probably doesn't involve your mother. I heard she's okay. Now why don't you and I go get some breakfast, I hear the hotel makes some pretty good chocolate chip pancakes and we can have mimosas with them. Well, I can have a mimosa. You're a little too young for that, but I bet we can get you a root beer float."

Ben looked at him, "I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am." Kingsley said. "And you're a kid, you need to eat. So that's what we're going to do."

"Fine, but then we get to visit Mommy." Ben asked.

Kingsley sighed. "Look, kid, I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know if we'll be able to visit your mother today."

"Why," Ben asked.

Kingsley sighed, "Because…"

"Because,"

Kingsley sighed, "Let's just get some pancakes, okay?"

"No," Ben said, "I want answers."

Kingsley looked at him, "And I want pancakes. Look, Ben, you'll get your answers, but it's not my place. Bug your father, bug that dingbat Uncle Ollie of yours."

"Uncle Ollie isn't a dingbat."

Kingsley shrugged. "You're entitled to your own opinion. Can we get breakfast now?"

Ben shrugged. He was a bit hungry, besides maybe if he ate Uncle Kingsley would be willing to share some more information.

***

Kingsley Martin had no intention of giving the kid any information on the events that were going on between his family and Force. And even if he did, Ben probably wouldn't understand it all he was only five-years-old. Heck, Kingsley didn't even understand what was going on. So, he just hoped he could fill Ben up with enough pancakes to shut him up. Besides, at the very least the sugar would somewhat alleviate his headache.

Although, he personally doubted it.

He just couldn't believe everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. Force coming to town, Schuyler falling down the stairs and losing her baby, and Jack Force acting like a mad man with arresting Azrael and rushing out of the house the way he did. That he did not understand, although he suspected it had something to do with Mimi.

Kingsley unconsciously smirked. He just couldn't help himself, there was just some quality about Mimi Force that amused and excited him. However, there was another part that infuriated him. If Kingsley knew Mimi, which he was pretty sure he did, he bet that she was out of jail by now and that's why Jack left the hotel room like the Mad Hatter.

Whatever. It wasn't his problem. Actually, deep down Kingsley knew it was since if he knew Mimi she would be hell bent on revenge on her brother, and it would most likely involve Van Alen (his client) in someway.

Kingsley couldn't even believed he got himself saddled in to represent Van Alen. Oh, he knew she was innocent and wanted to represent her, it would be fun proving all those idiots how wrong they were during her trial, but it was just going to be a pain dealing with Force's tantrums. And besides, he knew Jack would be all over his ass on how to properly represent Schuyler. Really, the guy should be representing her himself. Although, Kingsley knew Jack had done the smart thing removing himself from the case since he wouldn't be able to look at in a logical manner, and therefore his chances on winning wouldn't be good.

Really it was going to be one hell of a day. However, things got worse when his phone rang right when his chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipping cream came. "Is this Special Agent Martin." Came the voice of a Red Blood.

Kingsley sighed. He knew, obviously, that this wasn't good since the only people who thought he was a special agent were Red Blood law enforcement officials. "Yep, I'm Martin. Who's this?"

"My name is Sheriff Dowels, I'm from the MDPD, we found the body of a Jared Kandinsky. We saw that your agency had orders to call you if we found anything out about him, and so we did."

Kingsley sighed heavily, "Where are you?"

"Were outside La Casa on Ocean Drive, the body was just found. You want to meet us there?"

"Yes," Kingsley said, "Definitely. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

He was about to grab his leather jacket and head over there when he heard a small voice say, "Uncle Kingsley, what's going on?"

Crap. He forgot: Ben. He sighed he promised Jack he watch over the kid, protect him, but he had official venator business to do. He supposed he could leave him with Hazard-Perry, but he wouldn't be waking up for hours. Not after Kingsley snuck that Ambien in his tea last night to get him to stop whining.

There was only one solution and even Kingsley, who was considered by many to be certifiable, thought it was crazy. He was going to take the kid with him.

Yeah, that was going to go over well.

But in the end that's what he decided to do. It was surprisingly easy to get Ben into his car. The kid thought they were going to see his mother after all. Kingsley didn't bother correcting him. They were going to see Schuyler, eventually, right now they had he had to do his job.

"Hey," Ben said after they passed the road that lead to St. Christopher's Hospital, "We passed the hospital."

"I know," Kingsley said, "Uncle Kingsley has to go to work for awhile. I'd thought you'd like to help since your Uncle Ollie's taking a nap."

Ben looked at him, "What do you do? It better be something exciting because both Mommy and Uncle Ollie have boring jobs. Mommy just looks at paintings all day and Uncle Ollie takes lots of pictures usually of really skinny women."

Kingsley laughed. So, Hazard-Perry was a fashion photographer. Jesus, some people had all the luck.

"What's so funny," Ben asked.

"I think it's funny that your Uncle Ollie gets paid to take pictures of attractive women." Kingsley said, "Especially when he's such a…"

"A what," Ben asked.

"Never you mind." Kingsley said, "Now, Ben, my work is a little bit more grisly than Uncle Ollie's. It's more exciting, yes, but a little bit more graphic."

"What do you do," Ben asked.

"I solve murders," Kingsley said.

"That sounds cool," The little boy said not even sounding fazed. "So, you put away the bad guys?"

"Something like that," Kingsley said as they approached the place where Jared Kandinsky's body currently resided.

As soon as the Red Bloods saw him and Ben, who was currently holding his hand. They shook their heads, "You can't be here sir. This is a crime scene."

"I know," Kingsley said, "I'm Special Agent Martin. I know it's weird I have a kid with me, but he's my son and…"

The Red Bloods were now under his control.

"Right this way sir."

Easy peasy.

However, what followed was not easy peasy. What followed was a very weird and gruesome sight. What followed was that Kingsley and Ben discovered a very dead Jared Kandinsky who was shot precisely once in the head which definitely wasn't the typical mob type of hit. Rather, it was the work of one individual and it was deliberate as it was precise.

At that same moment, Schuyler and Jack's son started crying obviously traumatized by the dead body in front of them.

Kingsley sighed, why did things have to be so difficult.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: This chapter, I know, is a bit short, but it's sort of needed. You'll see what I mean at the end. Although, this might seem like a bridge chapter, so to speak, it's an important chapter. There will be a poll regarding a certain relationship posted, so if you want to have some input about what's going on please vote.**

**M**

Chapter 41: Oliver Hazard-Perry, America's Most Eligible Red Blood Bachelor

Oliver Hazard-Perry woke up in a haze. It took him a minute to realize what this haze was from. It wasn't from getting drunk during a party after a shoot. No, he liked that sort of haze. It wasn't the sort of haze from being drank from as well. No. Whenever your blood was drank, you felt drained but a weird sort of peacefulness. You felt like a schmuck. And Oliver didn't feel like a schmuck. Rather, he felt like he'd been drugged.

And Oliver had a good idea who drugged him.

Martin.

He sighed heavily as he got himself out of bed in into the shower. He sighed thinking about Martin, as he let the warm water revitalize his currently cloudy head.

Oliver really didn't get why Schuyler and Jack trusted Kingsley. He was a Silver Blood. A crazy Silver Blood who thought it was okay to give their kid candy at ten o'clock at night. Grant it, Oliver had to admit that Kingsley hadn't tried to hurt them, except for drugging Oliver. And Oliver sort of understood, in Kingsley's deranged mind why he drugged him. Because Oliver didn't leave him alone.

Well, Oliver couldn't leave him alone. There was just a dangerous quality about Martin. He was carless and he didn't want to leave him alone with Ben. Besides, Schuyler would kill him.

Or would she?

He had to admit, his best friend wasn't in a good place right now. Not that he blamed her. He knew Schuyler. He knew how much she loved Ben, how much she probably wanted another baby. And to get that dream and then to lose it and all hope for it to ever happen that was just sad.

He didn't even care that the baby was Jack Force's at this point. Don't get him wrong, Oliver still loved Schuyler, but he knew nothing was ever going to happen between them. Besides, he enjoyed be single. Most of the time. Occasionally, he did go into the realm of the what if. What if Ben was his, what if he and Schuyler did get married. But that didn't usually happen since Oliver was a realist.

Still, being a realist didn't mean your heart occasionally got stamped on.

Taking a deep breath, he finally turned off the water and got out of the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. A lot had changed in five years. He was no longer the scrawny boy he was when he went on the run with Sky. He was a man. A very desirable man. Although, he was not as tall as Jack Force, Oliver had a body to die for like him. He was a little under six feet with well defined muscles from taking martial arts classes while studying at the university. Oliver figured, that if he was at least physically fit he'd be somewhat able to protect Schuyler and Ben, although nowhere near to the extent that Jack Force was.

It was amazing how much of his animosity had disappeared. Even when he and Schuyler were planning that ridiculous sham of a wedding of hers, all he felt was pity for Jack Force. Although, he desperately wanted Schuyler.

Oliver sighed, putting these thoughts into check. He needed to wake up Ben. The boy needed to be kept on a schedule. That included going to school. Yes, Ben was still in school despite how weird everything was. Although, today was Saturday. But Ben still needed to wake up at a relatively decent time if Oliver didn't want him to be a bear on Monday.

Sighing, he walked towards Ben's room in the hotel suite. He hated the fact that the boy was living in a hotel room for the past few weeks even though it was a necessity. "Ben," Oliver said as he opened the boy's room, "Time to get up!"

But Ben wasn't there, what was there a note from Martin. It read.

Took the little bugger to breakfast. Hope you had a nice beauty rest.

K.M.

Oliver sighed heavily. Ben was probably going to be on a sugar high all day today because of Kingsley. That was just perfect. Well, he was going to try the hotel lobby and see if they were eating there. If so, maybe he could stop Ben from ingesting all those sweets.

However, when Oliver opened the door to leave his hotel suite he came face to face with Bliss Llewellyn.

Oliver had always liked Bliss. She was nice girl. Although, he was upset to see her at the hospital, he was sort of glad she was here. He remembered how close she and Schuyler were. In fact, she was the only female friend that Schuyler ever had.

"Ollie," Bliss said seeing him. "Is this a bad time?"

Oliver sighed, he supposed he could let Ben get on yet another sugar high. Besides, knowing Kingsley, Ben probably already ate. "No, come on in. What are you doing here?"

Bliss smiled. "I wanted to see you and catch up. I was also curious in seeing Schuyler's son."

Oliver laughed, "Ben is quite infamous. But he's not here right now. He's with his Uncle Kingsley."

"Uncle Kingsley," The redhead said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yes," Oliver said, "It seems like Kingsley Martin has become a close family friend of Jack and Schuyler. Don't ask me how. I am still trying to process it myself."

Bliss narrowed her bright green eyes at him, "We have a lot of catching up to, don't we?"

"I suppose so," Oliver said.

Bliss smiled. "Then I guess we should do breakfast. I know the perfect little café that's not too far away from here. You up for it?"

Oliver sighed. Although, he wanted to wait for Ben, he knew he'd at least be safe with Kingsley. Besides, it would serve Kingsley right dealing Ben's sugar high for a bit. Finally he looked at Bliss, "That would be lovely."

***

The café they went to was a quaint little place. Not very high profiled, yet the food was damn good. Both he and Bliss had ordered the signature quiche and freshly squeezed orange juice. At first they exchanged information about their careers. Both of them were in the fashion industry, although they worked in separate fields of it. Oliver being a photographer and Bliss a designer. He had seen some of Bliss's designs in the past and was impressed. There was a hard yet feminine edge to her clothes that made them fresh and unique.

"So," Oliver said to her, "How did you get involved in the fashion industry?"  
Bliss blushed. "Well, I always liked modeling and art. When Dylan died I started drawing and designing, it seemed to help the pain."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, grimacing that he made her remember the pain that Dylan's death caused her.

"Don't be," she said. "You know every day I miss him like crazy, but you move on."

"But wasn't he your soul mate or something?" Oliver asked.

Bliss laughed. Oliver noted that she had an interesting laugh there was a bite to it. "I don't believe in soul mates, Oliver. It's too fatalistic, don't you think?"

Oliver nodded. He knew just what she was talking about. It was something he felt everyday when he watched Schuyler.

Bliss looked at him oddly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Oliver said, "Nothing at all."

Bliss sighed. "You're thinking about Sky, aren't you?"

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, something about what you said reminded me of my relationship with her. I know she's with Jack now, Bliss, and that she is Jack's that they're bonded…"

"They're bonded," Bliss asked her green eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "They are. I think it has something to do with Ben and the fact that the two are practically inseparable when together. I got to tell you, Bliss, sometimes it makes me want to throw up."

"You need a drink," came the redhead's reply.

"Too early," Oliver said.

"Not for Irish coffee." Bliss said.

Oliver smirked, "Waiter…"

***

Oliver was slightly loopy from the side effects of Ambien and Irish coffee when he arrived back at the hotel with Bliss. He couldn't believe how intoxicating Bliss was. They just clicked. During the meal she looked at him with sympathy. They talked and he realized, she got him, almost as much as Sky. They even kissed in the elevator. It was a surprise, but God it was wonderful. She was something special.

Bliss smiled at him as he unbuttoned her royal blue blouse. "Ollie, I can't believe we're doing this."

He looked at her, "I want you. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours."

She looked at him, "Do you…do you want me to perform the kiss on you?"

But before they continued the door to the penthouse opened and a shocked Kingsley Martin entered the room holding a trembling Ben.


	42. Chapter 42

**A early Happy Valentine's Day guys,**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lots will be explained here and the story will soon be moving locations again. So that Act III can really start to develop. **

**Enjoy and review,  
Molly**

Chapter 42: Jack Force, My Kind of Valentine

Jack sighed glared at his sister. Even though he knew in all likelihood this was going to happen since he got a call from the Miami Dade District Attorney telling him that the charges against his sister had been dismissed, he still wasn't able to control his anger. In fact, the only thing that was keeping him from tearing Mimi into shreds was the fact that Schuyler was lying there.

Schuyler. She looked so broken. God knows he was. It was amazing how losing a child whose existence was only known mere moments before it left the world, could affect them so much. It reminded Jack why he loved his family so much.

Finally, he turned to face his sister. It made him grimace that he had spent thousands of years in Mimi's arms. In arms which he didn't belong. There were only one set of arms that his belonged in and that was Schuyler's.

Mimi decided to speak first, "Don't think your going to stop me from arresting your Silver Blood ho. I have reinforcements on the way. And I called Father."

Jack growled at her, "I'll kill you."

"Jack, no." Schuyler said from the hospital bed.

God, was she pale. Way too pale. It pained Jack to see her this way. "Schuyler," he said. "Sweetheart, it's going to be alright."

Mimi laughed. No, she practically cackled.

Jack looked at her and shook his head, "You might think you got away with what you did, but I will press charges against you."

"There' s no proof." Mimi said, "All your evidence was circumstantial."

"Circumstantial my ass," Jack said, "I'll have your blood burned Mimi for what you did to our child."

Mimi looked at him, "I know. That's why I'm having you arrested too."

"What," Both Jack and Schuyler said at the same time.

Mimi smirked as she walked over towards them. For spending the night in jail, she looked pretty good. Grant it, there were dark circles under her eyes that she tried to hide with large globs of makeup, but the bitch still managed to look damn good in a pure white sundress, Grecian inspired sandles, and sunglasses. "Yes, harboring a fugitive and conspiring against the Regis are very serious crimes, brother. Isn't it sad. Neither of you will get to raise your little mutant of a son."

It wasn't Jack who reacted this time. Rather, it was Schuyler who managed to get up and slap her, I.V. and all. However, since she had just been through surgery little less than twenty-four hours ago, punching Mimi took all of her strength and the girl collapsed. Right into Jack Force's arms.

"Jesus," Mimi said as Jack diligently placed Schuyler back in bed and called a nurse, "You two get old really fast. Didn't you already use that trick before in the cafeteria."

"Out." Jack barked. "Out now."

"No," Mimi said, "I have a warrant."

"You made her collapse," Jack said as he pressed the call button yet again. "I'm going to tell the doctors about what you did. You'll be banned from the room."

"Um, warrant." Mimi said.

Jack stared at his siter, "No. Not now. You'll have us back in New York soon enough, Mimi, but you are not going to compromise Schuyler's health."

Mimi shrugged. "Whatever. We'll see what happens soon enough when the venators get here. And I am going to arrest you, Jack."

"Mr. Force," A nurse said interrupting them. "You called?"

"Yes, my wife collapsed." Jack said, "My sister said something that upset her."

The nurse glared at Mimi, "I think you better leave m'am."

***

It was a couple hours later when Schuyler woke up again. Jack smiled when he saw that her blue eyes were open, "Hello, beautiful."

Schuyler sighed, "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, "What are you sorry for, sweetheart?"

"Everything." She sniffed, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I lost our baby. I'm sorry I couldn't kick Mimi's ass."

Jack went, "Shh, Schuyler, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all, sweetheart."

Schuyler said in return, "She can't take away our little boy, Jack."

"She won't." He said. "She can arrest me, but she won't get her hands on Ben. Charles will make sure of it."

Schuyler looked at him, "You really think Charles will help?"

Jack sighed, "Yes, I do and you do too. Don't you remember that note you wrote to me before you saved Ben from Nakir?"

Schuyler nodded, "Yes, but that was different."

"I don't see how it's different," Jack said. "Ben is his grandson. He's connected to both me and your mother. Charles will protect him."

"But from Mimi," Schuyler asked.

Jack sighed, "Trust me. I'll make sure if worst comes to worst that Ben stays with Charles before he stays with her."

Schuyler looked at him, "I don't want to go to New York, Jack."

"I know, baby, I know." He said leaning down to brush her hair.

It was at that point that they were interrupted by Charles Force.

The man looked very drawn and out of place in his designer suit. He stared at Jack and Schuyler and shook his head before turning to Jack and saying, "Your sister called me. I didn't believe her when she told me who you were with, , but I can see she was right. Jack, how could you?"

Jack looked at him and projected the image of Ben into his father's mind. "She didn't tell you everything though, did she father?"

Charles looked alarmed, "Is that…is that you're son? Is that my grandson?"

"Yes," Schuyler said much to his surprise. "That's your grandson and my mother's grandson. And that crazy daughter of yours is trying to take him away from me."

Charles sighed heavily. "No. This can not be."

"Look," Jack said, "It's the truth. His name is Ben, he's five-years-old. The reason Schuyler ran was because she was pregnant. Pregnant with my child. Your grandson. And now Mimi's threatening to take him away from us. We need your help, Father."

Charles looked at them for a long time before he said. "I want to see him."

Jack sighed and took a out a picture in his wallet. It had been taking a little less than a month ago. When he and Schuyler were living in peace with Ben in the house on Fisher Island. In the picture, Schuyler had her arms around Ben. It made Jack smile every time he saw it. Charles looked at it for a long moment before he said, "He has Gabrielle's nose."

"Yes," Schuyler said, "He does."

Charles sighed, "I guess this means, I'm going to have to help you."

Jack looked at him, "Really."

"Yes," Charles said, "Really. I don't think a Silver Blood could have Gabrielle's grandchild, don't you?"

Jack smiled, "No, I don't think so."


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter it's half in Bliss half Ben POV, hence the title. Like usual please read and review.**

**M **

Chapter 43: B&B

Bliss couldn't help but stare at her nephew when Kingsley Martin entered the room with the trembling blonde child.

By looks alone, the boy didn't seem that special. But Bliss knew oh so very well that looks weren't everything. Despite the child's trembling little body and angelic appearance, Bliss knew this being was what had stopped her from killing Schuyler Van Alen five years ago.

However, Bliss tried not to show her interest in the boy or the fact that she was irritated that they ruined her plans. Rather, she tried to act embarrass that Kingsley and Ben had seen her bare back.

Whatever. Bliss really didn't get what the big deal was. Nudity was just a part of life. The kid was going to have to get use to it sooner than later. Bliss sighed. Why did her plans always have to go array? There was always something interrupting or stopping her evil plans, like tonight. She was going to make Hazard-Perry her familiar, her minion. It was just perfect. The guy was very malleable, even after all these years.

Bliss even sort of pitied him. After all, he couldn't get over Schuyler not after all these years. Why did that girl have such a hold over men? Then again, it must have been genetic. Bliss saw how her mother always had Charles wrapped around her little finger. But whatever. Like she cared.

Okay, she did. Although, she was not one for relationships, at least when she got her memory back, but there were times when she wondered how things would be, say if her relationship with Dylan would've held up.

Whatever. The guy was dead now. There was no time to think about the past. Only the future. Her future and her father's.

It was so hard being all business all the time though. Sometimes Bliss wanted some sort of life. It was true that she got bored with relationship crap, but occasionally she wanted someone to confide to. It was hard being the mistress of all evil she really need to find a Silver Blood schmuck.

She looked at Kingsley Martin who was holding Van Alen's brat. Kingsley had once been a fabulous lover. Although, she never had feelings for him and he didn't remember it. Would she reconsider sleeping with him? Probably not. It would be too much of a risk.

Sighing Bliss buttoned the last on her buttons and glared at Kingsley, "Do you knock?"

"Did I think you and Oliver we're going to have S-E-X-. No, I didn't especially since this is the home of a child."

"Uncle Kingsley," muttered the blonde boy. "I don't feel too good."

Both Oliver and Kingsley immediately turned their attentions towards the boy. Bliss, trying to act like a caring individual did the same. Although, even she had admit it was a bit awkward.

Oliver immediately looked at the little boy, "How much sugar did you have, buddy?"

"Not much." Ben said, "Just some pancakes, a hot chocolate, some chocolate milk, some eggs, bacon, and ice cream. But it's not that I swear, Uncle Ollie. I just…just don't feel good. After, I saw that dead guy with Uncle Kingsley…"

"What!" Oliver said his face glowing red.

"Oh shit." Kingsley said out loud.

At this point, even Bliss had to admit things were getting amusing and interesting, since she wondered exactly whose body Kingsley had discovered. Greedily, she wondered if it was Jared Kandinsky. She had done a number to that guy. Shooting him in the head like she did. Really, sometimes her ingenuity surprised her.

Whatever.

She really needed to find out what was wrong with that brat, "Ollie." She said in her sweetest most annoying voice. "How's Ben doing?"

Oliver looked at her, "Not too good, Bliss. I think you'd better leave."

Bliss shook her head. "No. I need to be here for you. I can see things have gotten crazy here. I think it's time for me and Ben's Uncle Kingsley to have a chat."

"I think not, Red." Kingsley said glaring at her. "I don't need to be belittled by you too. The kid will be fine."

Bliss looked at him. "He saw a dead body, how's he going to be fine?"

Kingsley glared at her. "Oh, come on it wasn't that big of a deal."

"That big of a deal," Oliver Hazard-Perry said turning bright red. "Do you have any idea what sort of psychological damage you could of inflicted on him."

"There you go being a mamby pamby again." Kingsley said.

Mamby pamby? Kingsley really was certifiable, Bliss thought, as she watched Oliver sucker punch him. Bliss had to admire Oliver for punching Kingsley. She knew it had to hurt since Kingsley was made out of much stronger material than Oliver's flesh and bones.

Sure enough, Oliver was rubbing his hand like it hurt after he punched Kingsley while Kingsley was laughing and little Ben was still barfing.

Now was the perfect time to intervene. Bliss inwardly smirked as she continued to watch the two men argue as she went over to where Ben was.

God, he was really tiny. She really forgot how tiny kids could be until she got up close to Ben. He really did look like a miniature Jack Force.

"Hey, there," Bliss said in her best mothering tone, which was sort of pathetic (although, the Southern accent did help). "I'm a friend of your momma's, are you okay little man?"

The child turned towards her. Bliss noticed his large blue eyes looked at her strangely when she said this. Something about those eyes unnerved her, but Bliss tried to shrug it off. She couldn't let a little five year old get to you.

Ben looked at her and said, "Go away."

Bliss sighed, "It's okay, Ben, I'm not going to hurt you. Now, do you want me to help you get to bed?"

"No," The little boy screamed, "I want Mommy!"

At this point, Bliss was getting annoyed. And if wasn't for the doorbell she wouldn't know what she would do.

Bliss couldn't help but smile when opened up the door and saw Mimi Force and her venator goons. "Mimi," Bliss said, "What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

The blonde gave her a death look, "Stop with the dumb redhead act, Bliss. It doesn't work for you. You know why I'm here we discussed it this morning?"

"So you're really going through with it," Bliss said trying to be the sensitive friend.

Mimi looked at her, "Uh, yeah. I spent last night in a filthy jail cell because of them, Bliss. I'm going to through with it. Now, what were you doing here? Not trying to be an obstruction of justice, I hope."

Bliss looked at her, "Please. I just wanted to hang out with Oliver and see their kid."

Mimi looked at her, "Yeah. Well, whatever. Where is everyone anyway?"

"By the bathroom," Bliss said.

"The bathroom? Why are they there, never mind." Mimi said, walking towards the suite's over decorated bathroom. However, when Mimi got there she got a lot more than she bargained for since Ben Force decided to conveniently vomit all over her Gucci shoes.

***

Ben Force didn't feel good after seeing that dead man. He knew that the man wasn't truly there that he was somewhere else, someplace better. But seeing that man reminded him of what happened to Mommy. He didn't tell that to Uncle Kingsley though. That would make him seem like a baby, but Uncle Kingsley did notice something was. And Ben didn't even say anything. God, he really was a baby.

But those images were scary. He couldn't help but be scared. And then there was the fact he also felt sick. Just plain sick. He hadn't really felt that good in a few days. He missed his mommy and daddy and just wanted to go home.

And then that freaky lady who said she was Mommy's friend tried to calm him down. He just didn't like her. She seemed nice enough, and she wasn't constantly trying to shove herself in his face like Mimi, but she still was weird and he didn't like her.

And then Mimi, or Auntie Mimi, had to come. That really made him feel bad, so much that he threw up on her shoes. He didn't mean to, but he had to admit it was funny and it made him feel a little bit better.

Not much though, he really felt bad.

Auntie Mimi however thought he did it on purpose glaring at him she said, "Jesus, didn't that Silver Blood of a mother of yours ever teach you manners?"

Ben looked at her, "I'm.-I'm sorry."

Uncle Kingsley then decided to join in on the conversation, "You don't have anything to feel sorry, buddy? Are you okay, because you're looking a little green?"

"It's obvious he's not okay," Oliver said. "Because you feed him too much sugar and let him see a dead body, Martin."

Ben was feeling woozier by the minute.

"Dead body," Mimi said, "What on Earth are you talking about Hazard-Perry? By the way, you're arrested."

Oh, God, Ben wanted his Mommy now. "Uncle Ollie…" He said.

Uncle Ollie didn't hear him though. Instead, his attentions were focused on Mimi, "You got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." Mimi said, "Your ass is going to jail Hazard-Perry. And Martin, don't try to stop me because I'm arresting your ass too."

Uncle Kingsley started laughing. Ben didn't know why this Mimi woman didn't sound funny. In fact, she was saying dirty words. Words that would get Ben's mouth washed out with soap. Finally, Uncle Kingsley said, "You won't be arresting me, princess."

"You want a bet," Mimi said.

But Ben heard no more after that since he passed out.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Once again I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Sorry for the bit of a delay, but I had two tests this week (ugh) and I have two law school applications that are due by the end of this weekend, so I've been a little bit anxious/busy. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**M**

Chapter 44: Fallout

Kingsley Martin had to admit he was highly attracted to Mimi Force and who wouldn't be (well, not counting Jack Force). The Blue Blood was intoxicating physically speaking. And if you could handle her bitter personality, there was an undeniable charm about that too. However, right now Kingsley had had all the Mimi Force tolerance he could have for the day.

Especially since Ben was sick.

It really was amazing how much he had grown to care for the kid. Because generally, Kingsley couldn't care less for brats. They just annoyed him. But Force and Van Alen's spawn was an exception. And he really was upset that he had caused the kid so many problems with seeing Kandinskys dead body and all.

That was really a set back.

Jared Kandinsky was really their only lead on this whole mess and Kingsley knew it. He had a feeling that Jared's death wasn't a random mob hit either. It just didn't seem like it, something about it was too calculated. It was also too calculated. It was almost as if someone was trying to leave a message.

It vaguely reminded Kingsley of someone, but he couldn't place it. Besides, he had a lot more to worry about when the kid decided to pass out on the floor. "Force," he said as he got his cell phone out to call 911, "Not now."

Oliver looked at him, "Finally, something rational comes out of your mouth."

Kingsley ignored him as he waited for the dispatcher to pick up the phone. "Now's not the time to be berating me, Oliver. Do you feel a pulse?"

Mimi looked at them even she seemed to be a little less than thrilled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up, Mimi." Kingsley said, "Your evil little plan's going to have to wait, can't you see your nephew's sick."

The 911 operator decided to pick up at that moment, Kingsley sighed as he told the dispatcher that he needed an ambulance.

Mimi rolled her eyes as she looked at Kingsley. "You're being way overdramatic."

"I don't think he is," Bliss said as she slinked her way up to Mimi.

At this point, Kingsley ignored them and went into the bathroom to get a towel for Ben.

At this point Mimi decided to say, "You're still arrested."

"Oh, shut up, princess." Kingsley said.

***

The ride to St. Christopher's Hospital was silent for the most part. Oliver was with Ben in the ambulance, so Kingsley had the pleasure of riding with Mimi and her goons.

And he meant goons. Kingsley was venator, head veantor, and the two stooges that Mimi had found were truly at the bottom of the barrel.

He sent via the glom, "Come on, Force, stop being petty."

Mimi glared at him.

Kingsley sighed, "Come on, it's done with. You and Abbadon you can stick a fork in it, I thought you got over him a long time ago."

"It's the principle of the thing," Mimi said out loud.

Kingsley shook his head, "I don't think so. There's more to it."

Mimi looked at him, "Yeah, like what?"

Kingsley looked at her, "I don't know, jealously. Pride,"

"What do I have to be jealous of," Mimi asked.

Kingsley looked at her, "Look, Azrael, just back off. Don't you care about your nephew? You made him sick."

"Actually, you did with that all sugar diet you feed him." Mimi said, "And there's also the little fact you showed him that dead body."

"That was a mistake, I'll admit it." Kingsley said, "I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly."

"But Mimi, to rip away your nephew's family."

Mimi looked at him, "I'm not ripping away his family. He'll have me and his grandparents. He'll be fine, he'll grow up with a stable home not one full of Silver Bloods."

Kingsley sighed, "Fine. Be that way, but you won't be arresting me today, princess."

Mimi snarled at him, "You aided and abided, Kingsley. What am I suppose to do, let you get away with everything?"

"Precisely, princess." Kingsley said.

Mimi glared at him, "I think not."

Kingsley shook his head at her, "You know it would be really easy for me to tell all those all hags that I was working undercover, they would buy it too. And for all you know, sweetheart, I was working undercover. After all, you never asked me if I was."

Mimi glared at him. "Whatever. I'm still arresting that ass of a brother of mine, his ho, and her other boyfriend."

Kingsley sighed. At least he had gotten his own freedom.

***

St. Christopher's was already filled with enough drama even before Ben Force's admittance. From Mimi being arrested last night to the hospital's own ongoing drama, seeing a disgruntled bunch of Blue Bloods wasn't that much news to the staff at the hospital. It however was news to Charles's Force.

Although, one would think Charles would be used to drama with being former Regis and the dealing with whole Gabrielle situation and all, seeing what was going on in front of him still caused him a major headache. And who could blame him. It was one of those situations that if you weren't involved it was confusing. And on top of that, if you had you had a long lost grandson who was the product of your son and your ex's spawn's union who appeared out of nowhere and was now being rushed in the hospital you would be a little overwhelmed.

Also, it didn't help that when Jack got a call from Kingsley detailing the fact that his son was coming to the ER both he and Schuyler immediately left the room. Well, Schuyler tried to leave the room, but she couldn't since she was obvious still weak from whatever happened to her.

Charles looked at Jack and said, "Did they say what's wrong?"

Jack shook his head, "Oliver only said he was sick and something about him and Kingsley."

Charles sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Jack."

Jack looked at him, "He has to. Schuyler can't handle it if anything happens to him, not after the baby."

Charles frowned, "Baby? Son, what are you talking about?"

"Schuyler's in the hospital because she had a miscarriage." Jack bluntly said as the two of them ran, vampire speed, to the E.R. "A miscarriage caused by Mimi."

"This child, it was yours?" Charles asked even though he knew what the answer was.

"Yes, damn it." Jack said. "She was mine. Who else would she be?"

Charles didn't stay anything. Instead, he was overwhelmed with his own thoughts. About his own grandson his and Gabrielle's grandson.

It wasn't a big shock to anyone that Charles still hadn't gotten over Gabrielle after all these years. There relationship was not like Jack and Mimi's although many would compare it to them, since both bondings had ended in failure. No, Gabrielle's desertion of him was unexpected. And there was awhile there, after Schuyler was conceived and he had been married to Trinity, that she wanted to rekindle what was loss. But it was too late then, he looked at her in scorn. If only he knew what she was going to do, he would've told her he forgave her. The truth was as mad as she had made him, as much as he had embarrassed her, Gabrielle was the love of his life. The love of his existence.

He had never cared much for Schuyler. She was a reminder of what went wrong and there was also the fact that she had a remarkable resemblance to Allegra. However, her son was a different story. It wasn't just the fact that he was Allegra's grandson, but he was Jack's son as well.

Jack. He and Mimi were probably the only reason Charles had managed to survive for all these years. Although, he was not really his children and he had despised Jack's alter ego, Abbadon, for several years, he found some sense of kinship to them with raising them for all those years. And now he had a grandson.

No, he had two grandchildren. But one was dead.

Charles shook his head this was too much.

Jack looked at him, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

Charles shook his head. "It's not that. This is just a bit overwhelming."

Jack shrugged. "I know. But, Father, I'm sorry. I really can't console you right now, I'm worried about Ben."

Charles nodded.

Ben was already is a room when they arrived and was conscious which wasn't a good thing since he seemed to be puking uncontrollably.

Charles couldn't help but look at the little boy and it wasn't because he was throwing up large amounts of sugar. Rather, it was because he looked almost identical to Jack. It was true he had seen the pictures, but the resemblance was startling in person. What was more startling though was how much Ben's presence reminded him of Allegra's.

It was weird. Both Allegra and the boy, even when he was throwing up, had this unnatural ethereal quality about them. Even though both of them were essentially supernatural creatures, the quality that Ben and Allegra had about them was far more unnatural than how any other Blue Blood Charles knew appeared.

The doctor on staff, a blonde woman named Dr. Robbins, looked at Jack. "Hi, are you Ben's dad?"

Jack nodded. The doctor smiled. "Well, I took some samples for some tests. I think Ben just has the stomach flu, but he's lost a lot of liquids. So, we're going to get him hydrated right away while I run these to the lab. Also, I gave him a suppository so the vomiting should stop soon. He also told me had a lot of sugar today, so try to keep him off of the stuff in the future."

Jack looked at her, "Martin."

Dr. Robbins looked at him, "Pardon?"

"Nothing," Jack said.

Dr. Robbins nodded before she said, "Well, I'll look into getting those lab results processed."

By this time Ben had stopped barfing for a bit. "Daddy," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Even though he knew the little boy was Jack's those words still shocked Charles. He remembered when Jack was that age and called him daddy. It was a long time ago, yet it felt like yesterday. It was really weird how sentimental he was about the whole thing. He was always a negligent father. Always handing off one of the twins to Trinity, who would then hand them off to the nanny. Yet, when he was looking at his son and his grandson what Charles felt was nostalgia and a bit of heartbreak. Because he realized then what he missed out of.

"Daddy," the boy's voice said breaking Charles out of his thoughts. "Who's that?"

Jack smiled, "Ben, this man is my dad, your grandpa."


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Hi,**

**Note, there is a time jump in this chapter (not extremely long, but sort of necessary). Yes, I understand there were some key moments were skipping, but I will put these moments in flashbacks, etc. I believe this short jump will propel this story to the next level.**

**As always read, review, and thank you**

**Molly**

Chapter 45: New York, New York

_Four Days Later: New York City, New York_

Schuyler Van Alen opened her eyes as the private plane that she was currently on landed in J.F.K. airport.

Despite the fact that Charles had argued with Mimi profusely about arresting her and the fact that Jack had made multiple threats, Schuyler found herself on a plane to New York as soon as both she and Ben were released from the hospital.

She guessed she had to be thankful to Charles for that, considering that Mimi wanted to drag her postsurgical self and a bedridden Ben across the country. Still, the situation was far from ideal.

Like the fact that Ben was on another plane with Charles right now. That wasn't ideal. But then again, she didn't want her son seeing her and Jack in handcuffs.

Yes, Jack.

Apparently, Mimi was serious when she told them that she was going to have him arrested for aiding and abiding. She was also serious when it came to arresting Oliver. The only person whose threats she didn't fall through on was Kingsley Martin.

Honestly, Schuyler didn't know what to think of Kingsley. Especially after what he did to her son. Taking him to see a dead body, all she knew was he better be glad it was Jack not her who gave him the black eye. Still, despite his insanity when it came to babysitting, she had to admit that Kingsley was actually a pretty good guy in his own wrapped way. The same went with Charles Force, now that she thought about it.

It really was weird. Charles had actually been nice to her since he met Ben. Schuyler didn't know why exactly. She always thought Charles resented her, but he didn't resent her son. In fact, she would dare say he adored him. He had even flown down a prominent pediatric surgeon just to make sure Ben was okay, after his stomach incident that was led by Kingsley Martin.

She remembered last night Charles came into her room. Jack was with Ben at the time, explaining to him that they were going to be leaving Miami for at least a few days and that he would more than likely be staying with Charles for at least a few days.

Charles stared at Schuyler for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry about the baby."

Schuyler looked him, "So, Jack told you?"

Charles nodded. "Yes. And Schuyler, you could of told me about Ben back then. I would've helped you."

She laughed.

The steel eyed multi-media tycoon looked at her shocked. "Really, Schuyler, I would have helped."

"Would you really," she said. "You are, you know, technically my uncle. You never tried once to get to know me when I was a child. Not once. And you knew I didn't have any relatives. No relatives at all except for Cordelia and Lawrence. Didn't you think I would want to know anything about my heritage? About my mother?"

Charles sighed heavily. "I know. And I'm sorry. But you don't know how hard it is, Schuyler."

"So, it's difficult because I have her face." Schuyler said. "But still… were you ever there during any of it? Even after I found out about your history. No. Why would you think I would believe you would help me when I found out about Ben?"

Charles sighed heavily, "Point taken. But I do want you to know, I am sincerely sorry for what I did. And I will get you out of this mess. I am not going to let my grandson grow up without his mother or father for that matter."

Schuyler looked at him, "Are you sure? What about the bond? You know Jack's bond with Mimi?"

Of course, Schuyler didn't point out that that bond did not exist anymore because of her bond with Jack. She just wanted to see what Charles would say, so sue her. It wasn't just to satisfy her curiosity either. She wanted to know because she wanted to know if Charles had truly changed. And what he said next surprised her. "This doesn't concern the bond, Schuyler. And even if it did, it's not my place. I know I have said that bonds are sacred in the past, and they are. But I do think now that sometimes bonds do come to an end."

She looked at him, "I'm guessing you forgive my mother then?"

"Oh, yes," Charles said. "I do. If only she knew it though. Gabrielle thinks I hate her and has condemned herself to her current existence because of it. You don't know how much do I wish I could tell her that and have her actually hear me."

Schuyler looked at him, "So that's why you visited her all those years."

Charles nodded, "Yes, that's why. Schuyler, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I really want to be a part of your son's life. My grandson's life. I want to be there for me, for Gabrielle."

Schuyler looked at him, "Okay, just don't buy him ice cream."

Charles laughed, "Ice cream? I haven't bought him that yet, but I hope it's okay that I brought him some other things."

Schuyler looked at him, "Like what?"

"Well," Charles said, "I didn't exactly want him to get bored while he was at the hospital…"

***

Of course, all the toys that Charles had ended up buying for Ben were way too much, but Schuyler couldn't help but smile about this and be somewhat relieve especially when Mimi came to her and Jack with matching arrest warrants.

It didn't matter how much legal jargon Jack sputtered at her, the blonde was convinced in her decision to have both of them stand trial in New York.

It was almost as if Jack was reading her mind at that moment since he said, "These charges won't hold, Schuyler. I'll make sure of it. So, will Martin if he knows what's good for him. Mimi has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to let her get by with this."

Schuyler looked at him, "Do you honestly think she cares?"

"No," Jack said, "I honestly, don't think she does. But Schuyler, I want you to know one thing before we start all this. One thing that is very important."

"What is it," She asked. The look in her eyes told her whatever he had to say was important, that their time might be limited. She knew he would never tell her those exact words, but she had seen that look in his eyes so many times before in the past especially right around the time she conceived Ben. And therefore it worried her.

He looked at her, "I want you to remember, no matter what I love you and that everything I do, sweetheart, is for you. I also need you to trust me, promise me you'll trust me."

Now, Schuyler was sure something was wrong. "Jack, what are you going to do?"

Jack looked at her, "Schuyler, it's nothing. I swear, I just want you to know that no matter what I'm going to fight for you and Ben."

He then leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a harsh kiss, necessary. Rather, it was tender and one of everlasting love. And one that Mimi and her goons just happened to walk in on.

"Please refrain from embarrassing me," The gold haired goddess said causing both Jack and Schuyler to glare at her.

Mimi looked at them, "What? Do you have anything to say."

But both Jack and Schuyler remained silent.

Sighing the blonde said, "Really, you think the silent treatment is going to work on me. As if I care. Hugo and Bernado will be taking you to your respected cells. Yes, I said cells. There's no way I'm going to let this little love fest continue, especially in my jail cell."

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, Mimi. Can we get into the limo now?"

Mimi snarled, "Fine."

Schuyler looked at Jack as his sister stalked off in her Gucci boots. Looking at him she sent via the glom, "Why didn't you tell her off?"

Jack sent back, "Sweetheart, I have no reason to yell at her. At least not with what I have planning for her."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow. She knew of Jack's motivations of having Mimi arrested for killing their child, but she also knew Mimi had managed to outmaneuver herself out of being charged in the Red Blood world and Schuyler was pretty sure that there was no way in hell she'd be charged in the Blue Blood world, but then again stranger things have happened.

Jack sighed and looked at her, "Ready?"

It really was a stupid question, but it was one that needed to be asked. So, Schuyler just nodded her head and the two of them got up to meet their doom.

However, it wasn't as depressing as what she might have thought since as they stepped outside onto the airfield, Charles Force was putting handcuffs on Mimi.

"What the…" Schuyler started to say but her voice was cut off by the sheet yells of a one, Madeline Force.

"You have no right, Michael none at all."

Charles shook his head, "Madeline, I do have a right. I am by default, Regis. And since you are currently unable to perform your task being charged with the crime of murder, as well as corruption charges. You are currently in no place to be performing your responsibilities."

Mimi's face turned bright red as Charles motioned for a large venator, named Keegan, to cuff the small girl. Frowning Mimi said, "Well see about this, Charles, we'll just see. You know it's not going to change anything Jack and that tramp of his are still going to jail."

"Unfortunately that is true," Charles said. "However, I don't expect them to be in jail for long, Madeline, since you will no longer be meddling in their situation."

Mimi shot one last glare at him before she was thrown in the limo. Charles looked at them and said, "I'm assuming the two of you don't want to ride with her?"

Jack looked at him, "What do you think?"

Charles smiled. "Well then, I can drive you to the Repository in my town car."

"What about Ben," Schuyler asked, not wanting her son to see his parents being carted off to jail.

Charles smiled, "Trinity picked him up. She wants to spoil her grandson with a shopping trip."

"Dear God," Jack said.

Charles frowned, "Jack, let your mother have some fun. He is her only grandson after all. Now, we really must get going or else Mr. Hazard-Perry will wonder where we are."

"Oliver's in the car," Schuyler said, who hadn't seen Oliver since they boarded Mimi's prison plane.

Charles nodded and said curtly, "Yes, he is."

The drive to the Repository to say the least was awkward. Everyone had issues with everyone at one point or the other. Including the two love birds. But that was besides the point, the point was that everyone was worried about their survival and Ben's future. That was one thing that the four people in the car could agree about.

The ride finally came to an end though when they arrived at the repository. Schuyler immediately had flashbacks to that day where she made a run for it. However, she knew there would be no run for it today.

Finally, she was booked and led to a cell where she already found Mimi Force inhabiting.

Great. Just great.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Here's the next chapter and Happy St. Patrick's Day (I know it's a day early, but whatever). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter (I should mention that all incidents describing various forms of roommates may or may not be fictional ;) ). **

**As usual read, review, and enjoy,**

**M**

Chapter 46: Hello, Roomie

Mimi Force had never had the roommate college experience. For those who don't know what this experience exactly is, it's a very simple concept. Basically, you're forced to live with someone you utterly despise. Maybe even hate. There are various types of people one can despise and have to share a room or area with for nine months out of the year. For example, there's the messy roommate, the totalitarian roommate, the highly sexual active roommate, and thebyour-such-a-disgusting-human-being-I-can't-wait-till-I-move-out roommate. Of course, there's one worst possible roommate and that's the roommate who stole your boyfriend, or in the case of Mimi the love of your existence, from you.

To make matters worse, Schuyler and Mimi weren't sharing a dorm room they were sharing a jail cell.

Mimi could not believe it. How could anyone expect her to share a cell with Schuyler Van Alen. She was Regis after all. And Schuyler she was just a half blood. A Silver Blood half blood who was endangering her life.

Mimi snarled at her. She knew that despite that pathetic veneer (God, did Van Alen look pathetic in those baggy jeans and lose fitting long sleeve shirt of hers. Didn't she ever here of tailoring. And those stupid cheek bones of hers, could they possibly get any sharper? God, Van Alen was practically a skeleton. Mimi didn't get what her brother saw in her) the girl was a monster.

The monster that destroyed her life.

Schuyler sighed heavily when she saw Mimi and said, "Don't even talk to me, Mimi, I can't deal with it right now."

Mimi scowled at her, "You actually think I'd talk to a Silver Blood."

"Well, you talk to Kingsley." Schuyler said.

Mimi ignored her and got out her cell phone out of her ridiculously large Kate Spade bag. Thank God, this wasn't a Red Blood jail. The Blue Blood knew good and well that you couldn't escape from their custody, unless your name was Schuyler Van Alen that is.

Schuyler looked at her, "What are you doing with that thing?"

"Making a phone call," hissed Mimi, "What else do you think I'm doing with it?"

Schuyler looked at her, "You're not supposed to have that."

"Whatever," Mimi said. "It's not like I'm planning on escaping like _some_ people."

Schuyler smirked, "I can see you're talking to me the so called Silver Blood."

Mimi ignored her and called Bliss. It was amazing that she was even getting reception in this stupid dungeon. Yet again, the glom did have its advantages. Bliss picked up after the third ring. "Mimi, what is it now?"

"Good you picked up," the brash blonde said. "Look, I need you to get me a good Blue Blood lawyer. Or better yet, use the glom to make that Red Blood shark you got me in Miami to come over here and get me out of jail."

Bliss sighed heavily, "You're arrested, again?"

"Yes," Mimi said, "But this time it was the Committee. Just get over here?"

"I'm still in Miami, you know that." Bliss said. "I have a show this afternoon."

Mimi sighed, "Just get over here when it's over then. As soon as it's over. I'm in a jail cell next to that scum bag, Van Alen, and I don't know how much longer I will survive."

"Wait," Bliss said, "You're in a jail cell with Schuyler?"

"Yes. What? Does that change anything?"

"No," the redhead said from the other end of the phone, "That just makes things more juicier."

"Whatever," Mimi said, "Just get here soon, Bliss."

Bliss sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

***

Bliss showed up exactly two hours later much to Mimi's surprise. "I thought you had a show," she snapped.

Bliss laughed. With the way she was dressed you wouldn't think she was visiting her best friend in jail. The dark purple dress she was wearing went perfectly with her dark red hair and made her bright green eyes stand out even more if that was possible. "I changed my schedule a bit. The show's going to take place late at night now under the stars. I think it will be perfect since I trying to have a city sophisticate theme."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Now, what are you going to do about getting me a lawyer?"

Bliss rolled her eyes at this statement. It was obvious that Mimi was annoying her, not that Mimi got that. "Your lawyer will be here soon." The redhead said, "I called one of father's old contacts. The guy's supposed to be a bigger shark than that Red Blood you had in Miami."

Bliss didn't mention that this guy was one of her sharks and that the only reason she hired him for Mimi was because she needed Mimi out of jail in order for things to work her way.

"Well, what's his name?" Mimi asked, "Do I know him? He better be good, because I swear, Bliss, if I have to spend another night with this Silver Blood whore."

"That's enough," Schuyler said from the other end of the cell. "I don't want you calling me that again."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Mimi said, "Bite me. Prove my point. I bet you're just salivating over there. Wanting to drink my blood, Abomination."

Bliss sighed heavily, "Schuyler, ignore her. How are you doing, you look pale? I haven't heard anything from you since the other day in Miami, how's Ben?"

"Ben," Mimi said. "Why is it always about that stupid Abomination of a kid?"

Schuyler eyes turned ridiculously squinty at that point. "Don't say one more word about my son, Mimi."

"Oh, what you going to do, bite me?"

"Yeah, something like that." Schuyler hissed then turning to Bliss she said, "I'm fine, Bliss. Ben's fine too. Charles says Trinity's taking him on a shopping expedition today. He's probably dying at Barney's, but I'm sure there will be a trip to FAO Schwartz involved so he'll be fine."

Bliss laughed, "Did I mention how cute that son of yours is?"

"You don't have to remind me." Schuyler said with a laugh.

"Little monster, more likely." Mimi huffed. "You're brat threw up on my Gucci sandals, Van Alen."

"Ignore her," Bliss said much to Mimi's chagrin. "You and I have some catching up to do. Grant it, I can't be here for that long since I have a fashion show tonight. But I really want to talk to you. It's been a long time, Sky."

Mimi rolled her eyes as the two women began to talk. Why did Schuyler have to still everything in her life. First, the love of her life and now her best friend. It just wasn't fair. And as she watched Bliss talk to Schuyler she felt even more betrayed because there was something in their friendship that Mimi was never able to receive. It made her want to grit her teeth.

Finally, after much conversation, Bliss left and Schuyler and Mimi were left alone. Mimi decided that despite the fact that she vowed never to deal with such filth, she was going to let Schuyler Van Alen have it once and for all.

She turned to face the dark headed girl, "I bet you think all of this is funny, don't you?"

Schuyler didn't say anything. She was ignoring Mimi.

"Why aren't you talking to me," Mimi hissed.

Schuyler raised an eyebrow. "Because you said you didn't want to associate with me. And quite frankly, I don't want to associate with you. I don' t want to regret doing something."

Mimi smirked, "You mean, you don't want to eat me."

"Get real, Mimi." Schuyler stated, "You and I both know I'm not a Silver Blood. You're just jealous. You've always been jealous of me and Jack and you haven't got over the fact that he kicked you to the curb."

Mimi could of strangled her then and almost did. But she controlled herself. Not because she wanted to, but rather because she needed to deal with Schuyler before she killed her. Besides, having Schuyler Van Alen's blood on her hand sort of disgust her. Mimi didn't want to be associated with anything that was Silver Blood. Besides, she would let the law handle it. Because regardless or not what her current position was in the Blue Blood courts, she was sure that there was enough evidence to convict Schuyler no matter what her brother and that stupid Martin thought.

She really couldn't believe Kingsley Martin. She had thought of him as a loyal worker, an ally, a confidant, she almost thought of him as a friend. And then he had to defend Van Alen. Seriously? That was not right. She really wished she arrested him. The Silver Blood bastard though managed to wiggle his way out of that though. Although, Mimi wasn't exactly sure how. It was true, he had a way of words but there was something else about him, a power about him that Mimi hated to admit that controlled her. It was as if she was entrapped with everything he did. It scared her and irked her at the same time.

Yet, she couldn't think about Martin at a time like this. Instead, she needed to focus on Schuyler Van Alen. She needed to make sure that she showed the girl who was number one. That there was no way in hell that anyone could replace her. Smirking she said, "Oh, yes, maybe Jack has kicked me to the curb now, Van Alen, but he will come back. You see, a passion like ours never dies."

Schuyler smirked, "Yes, his passion of hatred for you will never die."

Mimi looked at the girl in shock. The girl had actually grown a backbone in the five years since she ran. She was no longer a cowardly little mouse and it made Mimi mad and intrigued at the same time. It was obvious how it made her mad, there's no reason to go into that. However, what intrigued her about it was that Jack liked it. She always thought he was infatuated with the Van Alen girl because she was such a submissive little mouse, but now she wasn't sure. As delusional as Mimi was, even she couldn't deny the chemistry she saw between her annoying brother and that Silver Blood slut. They were still definitely screwing each other. However, now that Mimi was in a jail cell with Van Alen maybe she could change that. After all, she was pretty sure Schuyler didn't know everything about her romantic history with Jack. No, her brother, white knight that he was, wouldn't dare share their messy entanglements with his little whore. Especially those entanglements that happened after the two of them broke up for that little bit of time. Mimi smirked, "Passion or hatred, eh. Well, I must say we did like it rough. Especially after you ditched him, but then again maybe he had enough of you. You know, Jack always did like a girl with a bit of a bite."

Schuyler Van Alen didn't do what she expected her to do. She didn't slap Mimi, or yell at her. Instead what she said truly shocked Mimi, "I know."

Mimi looked at her, "What…."

Schuyler smirked, "Jack said he always wanted a relationship with someone he was passionate about, someone who was different. Someone who'd excite him. And that's me. Not you. He almost killed himself because of you."

Now that shut up Mimi Force at least for that night.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter it's very explosive to say the least (although, it's not as long as the previous one). As usual show I beg of you to show your appreciation by reviewing.**

**Thanks,**

**Molly**

Chapter 47: Being a Burden and a Force

Trinity Burden-Force did not look like your typical grandmother. For that matter she didn't look like your typical mother. At age forty-three, Trinity was still a very beautiful women and could easily pass for Ben's mother. Rather than his grandmother, who was currently shopping with him.

To say the least, when Trinity heard the news that she had a grandson she was shocked. She always knew her "son" had feelings for Schuyler Van Alen, but she thought their relationship was merely a fling. Nothing serious. After all, Jack was planning on bonding with Mimi. But apparently it was serious, serious enough for them to have a son.

Although, Trinity knew the seriousness of bonds, she still couldn't help but feel complete glee when she looked at her grandson: Ben. He looked just like Jack did at that age. Acted like him too, except it seemed he to a little bit more pacified. Not much mind you, the boy was a bundle of energy, but had a lot more of a sense of control about him then her son did at that age.

Except now, he was getting antsy. And Trinity really couldn't blame him. They were in Barney's looking for clothes for the past hour and a half. And while that really wasn't that long of a time to her, it was an eternity to the child.

"Are we almost done here, Grandma?" He asked.

Yes, he called Trinity grandma. Although, she was a women who tried to look ageless and was in essence a being that was ageless, Trinity allowed, no demanded, that the little boy call her grandma. She gushed over him that much.

If there was one thing in her life that Trinity Burden-Force wanted, it was family. When she had married Charles Force it wasn't out of pure duty to her people. Rather, she thought she could have a life with Charles. Ever since Trinity's true mate had been killed she had lived each cycle pretty much going through the motions. However, with Charles she had something else. It was true, he never loved her. Not like he loved Gabrielle, but he offered her a family. It was also true, she hadn't been the best of mothers to neither Benjamin or Madeline, but they were still her children in this cycle. Meaning, she cared about them. In fact, she even loved her family. The love she shared for them wasn't like the one she had for her lost mate, but it was one of a different kind.

And that was the same love she felt when she met Ben.

"Grandma," the boy asked again pulling her out of her thoughts.

Trinity looked at him, "I'll be done soon, sweetie. I'm just trying to find the perfect dress for a dinner party your grandfather and I are going to."

Ben looked at her, "You already brought a lot of jackets already though. And you got mea bunch of clothes too. I thought we were going to that toy store?"

Trinity laughed. Ben was like his father, all right. "Sweetie, I promise we'll go to the toy store after Grandma tries on some dresses. Now, why don't you sit right here while I try on what Marissa picked out for me."

Ben grumbled. He didn't like Marissa, the buyer, because she brought way too many clothes for Trinity to try on. Trinity, as vapid as she might've appeared, agreed with this point since Marissa was practically dragging out the whole section of evening wear to try on. Of course, what Trinity didn't realize was that Marissa had dealt with Mimi several times in the past and always had to have everything out and ready to be looked at.

Trinity sighed heavily as she looked at all the choices that were in front of her, after she went into the private dressing room. There were way too many, even now. She saw at least twenty gowns she wanted. And unlike her daughter, Trinity refused just to buy them all and then decided later on which one she wanted to wear to the banquet.

Sighing, Trinity knew that she was going to be annoying her grandson with all this trying on clothes thing. So, she decided to make it worth while and try to make the whole thing a fashion show. This had mixed results. Although, Ben seemed interested enough what Trinity didn't realize was that Ben grew up with Miami's best fashion photographer and soon grew bored with said "fashion show" as seen by the fact that he rolled his eyes when Trinity showed off her last gown. Sighing, Trinity stripped off the yellow Chanel gown. She knew she would have to change up the show a little bit in order to keep Ben interest. But before she could make any more plans, the locked door to the dressing room suddenly flew open and a fearsome creature that could only be described as Croatian pushed Trinity into the wall of the small room and hissed, "Where is he?"

Trinity looked at the creature with complete fear. This was the abomination the same creature that had killed her mate. The loathsome creature fed on her kinds' blood. The only thing she felt when she saw it besides fear was true hatred.

"Where is he?" The creature asked again.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Trinity managed to sputter out.

The creature then grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. "The boy. Where is the boy? The half blood's child?"

Trinity looked at the creature dead in the eyes this time. Its cold, dead, red eyes. "I'll never tell you where that child is."

She then tried used the glom looking for Ben's signal, but he was nowhere near. Good. That meant he left, she then mumbled a protection prayer in his name. It wasn't much, but it would hopefully help.

The Silver Blood started laughing. "Silly, Trinity. You are so much like your bond mate, it's amusing. Sacrificing yourself for another. Well, it is a fitting end."

The creature then snapped the Blue Bloods neck before savoring her blood. The last thoughts in Trinity's head were not about the fact that her essence was being destroyed, or that she would be stuck within the head of an evil, sadistic creature, for the rest of eternity much like her beloved. Rather, she prayed for the safety of her family. Because regardless of whether or not they had been happy with their lives, they had made the last few years of her oh so meaningless life meaningful.

***

Ben Force was running. He didn't know why. He could've watched his Grandma try on another dress, but he wanted to go to the toy store. Despite the fact that Ben had an infinite amount of toys, he always enjoyed looking at toy stores. Especially ones like FAO Schwartz. He knew about that store from that movie he saw on TV, _Big_. Where that kid turned into a grownup and then played on that piano you could walk on. Yeah, that was pretty cool. Ben wanted to play on that piano. He also wanted to see if they really did sell that inside roller coaster there. Because he so wanted one. He was pretty sure that with a little convincing he could probably convince someone to get it for him too.

Anyway, going to FAO Schwartz was what Ben attended on doing. As soon as he got out of Barney's he found a cab taking him to the toy store. Although, Ben didn't have money to pay for the cab, he somehow managed to get a free ride from the cab driver since he unknowingly used the power of the glom.

And the Ben arrived, in heaven.

It suppressed his wildest dreams. The place was guarded by real live soldiers and it had all sorts of toys in it. Including that piano which Ben delightfully banged around on before spotting some toys he was interested in.

Despite the fact that Ben was in his own personal little version of heaven. Something deeply with inside him told him he needed to leave store. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he could feel that something bad was going to happen in this magical place.

So, he started to run to get out of there. But he was too late. A monster appeared. IT was the same monster that Ben saw that day Nakir attacked. Although, this wasn't the same monster. Something about this creature was different. Different but familiar.

Ben instantly knew to run. The creature laughed and Ben could hear its voice in his head, "Don't even try to try to run, child. It's no use. I will get my fill of you."

Ben obviously started running. What was so odd about the whole thing was that no one else in the store seemed to see the monster. Then Ben remembered what his father had told him. That story about the prince and the monsters. This was the monster.

Daddy also said there were some sort of sacred words one could whisper, words that would make the monster reveal its true form. But Ben couldn't remember them right away. But there was no way he was becoming lunch meat. He had to fight the thing off.

If there was one thing Ben loved it was watching movies. The kid had a penchant for all things horror and action oriented, so he had a pretty good idea how to outrun from monsters and bullies (at least he did if it was in the movies). One of the things that characters often did was create a distraction and if anything FAO Schwartz was the place to create distractions.

Ben smirked as he pushed a fleet of teddy bears onto the floor as well as some marbles before jumping on the escalator. He knew it was stupid, going up higher when he should've been going down lower to escape the monster. But that was what the monster would expect him to do. No. Ben had to be on his toes. He had to be smart. He needed a place to hide, a place that the monster couldn't find him in. A place where she couldn't smell him.

But how was he going to change his smell that was impossible….unless. Yes, he could ask that kid right there he was Ben's size and Ben did have twenty bucks so….

And that's how Ben Force found himself in another boy's clothing in the indoor roller coaster at FAO Schwartz twenty minutes later. By that time, the Silver Blood that had been following him had long since given up since the creature had to get back to Miami that evening for a fashion show, however Ben did not know that.

As soon as Ben got out of the toy store, he knew he needed to get somewhere safe. But he wasn't sure. He didn't want to go to that yucky Barney's again, he didn't know where his parents were, and he couldn't remember the address to Grandma and Grandpa's house. However, there was one address that did stick in his head for some reason and that was the address he told his cab driver, Bernice, to take him to.

He ended up going to a hospital. A hospital of all places. Ben didn't know why he was going there. Hospitals always creped him out, but something about this hospital whispered safety to him.

Ben also felt a force dragging him to a particular room in that hospital. A room his mother had visited almost every weekend and every holiday throughout most of her childhood. It was his grandmother's room. Although, Ben did not know that.

Schuyler had never told Ben much about her mother and why should she? After all, the woman had been in a coma for much of her life and since Schuyler was running away from her past there really wasn't any need to mention Allegra. So to say the least, Ben was surprised when he entered the room to find a woman who looked to be almost an older duplicate of his mother, save for her blonde hair.

Ben couldn't help but stare as well as approach the comatose woman's bed. When he finally was close enough he touched the woman's hand he didn't know why exactly. Only he felt compelled to touch it. And then, something strange happened. Allegra Van Alen opened up her green eyes for the first time in almost twenty years.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. Specifically, I'd like to thank Emily-star-92 for being the 500 reviewer. Yes, we've reached over five hundred views and the story isn't over yet (we've also reached the four hundredth page mark too). I'm really happy about that. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Next week I probably won't be able to update since I have two papers and two tests due (how's that for luck). So my goal is that this will sustain you until after I get done with my trauma (to help reviews would be nice). Oh, and in other news, the cover of Misguided Angel and Keys to the Repository have been posted. Additionally, on the site where the Misguided Angel cover is posted, there's a brief interview with Melissa where she gives some information about the new book including who the new center character in the book is going to be. Anyway, very excited about its release in the fall. Now, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW.**

**M**

**PS I'm currently having to read Paradise Lost for Brit Lit 1 and am constantly thinking of Blue Bloods when I read it.**

Chapter 48: Prison Horror Stories

Schuyler was not the only one who was rooming with someone she despised Jack was currently sharing a cell with Oliver Hazard-Perry, his former romantic rival.

Although, Jack didn't have anything personally against Hazard-Perry (at least now) he knew he was never going to like the guy. It was a little hard to when the love of his existence almost married the man.

Hazard-Perry sighed heavily when he saw him. "I guess Mimi decide to arrest you too?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yep. It's not that surprising is it?"

Oliver shrugged, "I guess not. Considering that it's your sister we're talking about. Sometimes I seriously wonder if she's a Silver Blood."

Jack shook his head. "Mimi a Silver Blood. No. I don't think so. My sister is a lot of things: a selfish bitch, a murderer, but she's too selfish to be a Silver Blood."

Oliver started laughing.

"What," Jack said.

"I thought Silver Bloods were supposed to be selfish creatures. I mean, they literally suck someone's life force and their memories out of them."

Jack shook his head, "They are. But you see, Mimi wouldn't want to be sharing her head with anyone. She's a very selfish person in that regard."

"Well, I agree with you there." Oliver said. Then his tone changing he asked, "So you and Mimi, it's really over."

"Of course," Jack said. "How many times do I have to tell everyone that it's done?"

Oliver looked at him, "Because it wasn't over in the past. You weren't there, Jack. You weren't there when she realized she couldn't be there with you, when she realized you could never be a father to Ben."

Jack looked at Oliver, "And you were there to take the part, I'm guessing."

Oliver sighed running his fingers through his long dark hair. "I admit that there are times I do want to take your place, Jack. I love her, I'll always love her. I'm connected to her, just like you are. Only it's not the same. It's not enough."

Jack looked at him, "Then why-"

"Why did I stay," Oliver said, "Why did I let my heart get squashed day after day, why did I love you little boy like my own because there's always hope."

"Hope for what," Jack said.

"That she'll get over you and come to her senses." Oliver said with a wry smile. "But honestly, Force, I know that's not going to happen now. So, I'm really here in a conduit situation and as honorary uncle to Ben."

Jack looked at him, "Thanks Oliver."

Oliver looked at him, "You have nothing to thank me for. It's my duty."

Jack looked at him, "I don't know if I could do your duty."

"You probably couldn't." Oliver said.

Jack raised an eyebrow as Oliver explained, "You're too passionate. All Blue Bloods are. Remember, I was there that day you stopped that sham of wedding of mine and Schuyler."

"I should've busted your face in that day." Jack said.

"See you're proving my point," Oliver said.

Jack knew the man was right. He was always passionate. It was either all or nothing when it came to him. His choices reflected it and most everyone he knew was the same way, even Schuyler to a degree. Blue Bloods were by nature, impulsive beings. That was how they found themselves falling from God's grace and essentially how Silver Bloods came to being. It was also how Blue Bloods were able to survival. In essence, this passion was both their strength and weakness.

Oliver looked at him, "If it makes you feel better, Force, there have been several times I wanted to punch you in the face too."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "That really doesn't make me feel better, Oliver."

Oliver nodded. "So, you're really going to let Martin represent us?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Normally, I would handle it myself, but it's just too personal."

Oliver nodded, "I understand. But are you sure we can trust him. I mean, Force, the guy's a Silver Blood. An insane Silver Blood. Must I remind you of how he took your five year-old son to a crime scene?"

Jack looked at him, "Believe me, I know Kingsley's insane. And it's going to work to our advantage. Besides, I'm going to second chair him so I can keep him in line."

"But Ben," Oliver said.

"Don't remind me," Jack said. "I am still beyond angry with Kingsley for his idiotic behavior, believe me, Hazard-Perry. And to say the least, he's been dealt with."

Oliver Hazard-Perry gulped when he saw the look in Jack Force's eyes. It looked deadly a bit animalistic. Although, Oliver knew from the time he first saw Jack Force that he wasn't human. But it wasn't until just then that he saw just how dangerous of a being Jack Force really was. That Blue Bloods were really separate creatures. And as much as Oliver didn't like to admit it, Schuyler was one of these creatures.

Jack looked at Hazard-Perry. He knew something that he just said affected him, but he didn't know what. Unlike most humans, Jack couldn't use the glom on Oliver. Lawrence had trained him well. "What's wrong?" He finally asked.

Oliver looked at him, "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I'm just wondering what you did to Kingsley?"

"Never you mind what I did to Kingsley," Jack said. "I might be civil with you now, Oliver, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start sharing all my secrets with you."

Oliver heavily sighed as a beefy looking venator came in the room looking rather alarmed. "Mr. Force," the venator said.

"Yes," Jack said there was something wrong in the venator's eyes. Something Jack did not like. Venators were notoriously trained to be emotionless and to expect the unexpected. Something about the expression on this venator's face looked shaken. In fact, Jack was so curious about what was going on he tried to use the glom. But got nothing.

"You better come with me," the guy said. "There's an important phone call you need to take, Mr. Force."

Jack sighed. As he walked through the archaic jail on his way out he couldn't help but sneak a look at Schuyler who was currently sleeping (thank God). That was something he didn't think was going to happen especially since she was sharing a jail cell with his sister. The guard sighed. "Ms. Force, there's a phone call that you need to hear."

Mimi looked at the guard, "What the hell is going on, Bruno?"

The guard sighed. "Look, I'm just taking you to the office. It's urgent."

Mimi raised an eyebrow and sent a message to Jack via the glom, "What is this about?"

Jack didn't answer her. Not because he was trying to ignore her existence like usual. Rather, because he was curious to what was going on as well.

The venator's office was a rather plain room that was added in recent years due to Kingsley's bulldog pressure on Mimi. If anything, Kingsley's influence on Mimi had been the best part of her reign of terror. The venators had gained a tremendous amount of funding and were actually acting like a unified force rather than a bunch of P.I. hackies. Still, it was far from ideal.

And speaking of Kingsley he was in the room and his complexion was dead pale. This was not good. That's what Jack knew.

Looking at Kingsley, Mimi hissed. "What the fuck is going on? Will someone please have the decency of telling me."

Kingsley looked at Jack, "Your father's on speaker. He should explain everything."

The usual sugar high insane Silver Blood sounded serious, Jack sighed and said. "Father both Madeline and I are here. What's going on?"

"Is Schuyler there too," Asked Charles voice, his voice sounded almost muffled. Something bad had definitely had happened.

"I didn't think this concerned the half…" Bruno started.

"Get her Ramero," Snapped Kingsley. "Remember, who's your superior."

Bruno rolled his eyes, but left to get Schuyler.

"Why are we waiting for her," Mimi said. "Whatever it is, we need to know. That little hussy probably started it."

"Shut up, Madeline." Hissed Charles from the other end of the line. "I can guarantee you Schuyler didn't cause this. She wouldn't cause her own son to go missing."

"Missing?" Jack said his body instantly growing cold. "Ben's missing? I thought he was going shopping with Mother. What is going on, Charles?"

Charles sighed, "I'd rather wait for Schuyler."

Jack sighed, "I'm his father, I need answers."

Charles sighed, "Really, Jack, please wait for your wife."

Mimi turned bright scarlet and said with a hard edge to her voice, "She is not his wife."

"Yes," Schuyler said walking into the room. "I am. Jack, are you okay? You look upset?"

"Sit down, sweetheart." Jack said, "There's some unpleasant news. News that I don't even understand."

"Well, what is it?"

Charles managed to spit out, "Your son is missing, Schuyler. Trinity got killed by a Silver Blood when they were shopping together today. Ben wasn't found anywhere near the crime scene and we can't find them."


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: So, I managed to get another chapter out. I should of clarified in my last update that I don't get all my papers and tests until later in the week (Thursday to be exact) so there might have been a chance I got an update out and well I did. On another note, there's a new character introduced to this chapter (Ming Chen) who's supposed to play a prominent role in Misguided Angel. Of course, this is my own portrayal of Ming and not Melissa's and I do not own her just like I don't own the rest of the Blue Blood series. I will be placing a poll regarding Ming's pairing in the story, you're more than welcomed to vote.**

**So enjoy and review,**

**M**

Chapter 49: Demonic Dealings 

Bliss Llewellyn looked like a lot of things: a model, a famous fashion designer, a debutante, an attractive woman, a good friend, but what she didn't look like was a psychopath. But that in essence was what Bliss was. Because behind that beautiful exterior live a monster, a disgusting monster. A monster that's looks were so wretched that it matched its horrific nature. Bright red crimson eyes, a body that looked to made up of the shadows and nothing else that kept changing forms because the monster itself had no true identity other than to cause pain and chaos to those around them. Yet, one did not usually see this monster because one is usually oblivious to chaos.

Bliss sighed heavily as she took a sip of the margarita that she ordered at the bar. Although, it was almost eleven o'clock in the city, her day was far from over and it had been a long day. First she had to fly to New York to deal with Mimi Force, who was becoming a better pawn that she had ever imagined, and then she almost caught the Van Alen boy and had killed Trinity. Bliss smirked as she remembered causing Trinity's death and taking her blood.

She remembered letting her true nature reign free. Although, in the beginning of this cycle Bliss had not been privy to the times she let herself be herself, now she had full access to these memories and to say the least they were powerful. She liked how powerful she was. How her father and her became one in their truest form. It excited her and yet at the same time it disappointed her that she could not unleash herself at all times that she had to be in such control.

God, did she want to kill that little brat. The hatred she had felt for Ben Force was like no other that she had felt. Sure, she felt an extreme amount of hatred for her sister too, but there was something unnaturally odd about her son. Something that made her want to kill him. Besides, with Ben out of the way, she have a better chance at killing her sister. She just knew it. And that was why she had acted so impulsive today. Well, as impulsive as Bliss would allow herself to get. She still had the perfect alibi. No one would suspect anything. Not even Ben.

God, she had been so close. So close to killing him. The kid was just too smart. It was obvious that Schuyler and Jack had warned him about her kind.

Well, warnings were one thing. Bliss could work around them and that's what she intended on doing and that was why she needed to get Mimi Force out of jail and back into her position as Regis and fast.

And that was why she had a meeting at midnight tonight with one of her best aides. An aide that didn't know she was helping Bliss, but was quite malleable.

Bliss smiled as she saw her enter the bar. Despite the fact that her inky black suit looked so out of place amongst the loud bold prints of Miami, Deming "Ming" Chen, alias Kuan Yin, the Angel of Mercy, still looked impeccably in place. Bliss hadn't seen Ming since the Four Hundred Ball all those years ago when she still didn't know her true identity, but Bliss knew all about the girl and her twin, Dehua (a.k.a. Xu Wangmu) because she had ordered a hit on Dehua a little over two years ago. Thus, making Ming extremely paranoid about Silver Bloods and thus making her a perfect tool for Bliss's master plan.

It also helped that Ming was a prominent intentional lawyer for her father's large international firm. Because Bliss was going to need a prominent lawyer to get Mimi Force out of prison.

"Ming," she said walking up to the girl holding out her hand.

"Bliss," the girl said motioning a waiter to come over and ordering a rum and coke. "It's good to see you, I guess. Given the circumstances, you said it was urgent?"

"Oh, yes, I did." Bliss said eyeing the beautiful Chinese vampire. "It's about Mimi Force."

"Ah, Azrael." The woman said sitting down, "What has she done this time?"

Bliss looked at Ming, "You don't sound surprised that Mimi is in trouble, Ming."

Ming sighed heavily and rolled her cat like eyes. "No. Honestly, I'm not. I have been around Azrael, or as Mimi as she's known in this cycle, for several cycles. She sort of always intersected with me and my…my…twin you know the whole death, mercy, and eternal life thing."

Bliss nodded and said, "I'm sorry about Dehua's passing, Ming."

Ming nodded her head. "So am I. I can't believe the council was that oblivious to the Silver Bloods for that long of time. But I can't focus on her death right now, it's just too painful. Besides, back to Azrael she's always been a wild card especially when it concerns Abbadon."

Bliss nodded, "Yes, Mimi has always been a bit psychotic when it comes to Jack."

Ming started to laugh. "Psychotic doesn't describe it. I don't know if you were there in Rome or not, but Azrael when she was Agrippina did some horrendous things just to get Valerius's attention. Honestly, I don't get why together. Other than the fact that the two of them make a particularly toxic pair."

"He's not with her this cycle," Bliss said, "That's the problem."

"Let me guess," Ming said taking a sip of her drink. "Gabrielle got involved again. That really doesn't make sense though since she's in a coma. But there really isn't anyone who could charm Abbadon away from Azrael at this point."

"Her daughter," Bliss said.

"Oh, yes, the half blood," Ming said. "I heard she's accused of being a Silver Blood. Isn't she a fugitive?"

"Was a fugitive." Bliss said, "Schuyler's back in New York now waiting trial along with Mimi and Jack."

Ming raised an eyebrow, "Abbadon was arrested too?"

"Yes," Bliss said. "He's accused of harboring a fugitive, Schuyler to be specific. Long story short, Ming, Jack and Schuyler claim they're bonded and they have a kid together."

Ming's eyes grew unexpectedly wide when she heard this. "Kid. They had a kid, but that's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible when it comes to Schuyler Van Alen," Bliss said. "Or at least that's what were coming to find. The point is, she and Jack were playing perfect family in Miami, Mimi found then and supposedly pushed Schuyler down a flight of stairs killing their unborn child."

"They were going to have another kid?" Ming asked still in shock.

"Yes," Bliss said slightly irritated.

Ming sighed. "Honestly, Bliss all of this sounds a bit bizarre to me. Blue bloods can't have children unless they're…"

Bliss smiled at her, "And who is Schuyler's mother, Ming?"

"Holy cow," Ming said. "So this is true. Abbadon and this Schuyler girl, they have a child together."

Bliss nodded her head, "A five-year-old son named, Ben."

Ming sighed, "You know, Bliss, honestly I think Azrael did probably try to kill this Schuyler girl. It seems so like her."

Bliss shook her head, "Ming, I know Mimi and she didn't do this. The girl might be borderline crazy, but Mimi is very cunning and wouldn't outright kill Schuyler herself. She'd have someone else do it."

Ming looked at her, "How much money do you think I'd be making if I took this case"

"A lot." Bliss said. "You know how much money you're getting right now from the Chu family?"

Ming nodded. The Chu family was a notorious group of Chinese art thieves and counterfeit artists who secretly worked for Bliss, although Ming was oblivious to this fact.

"Well, "Bliss said, "You'll be making a lot more. Mimi will do anything for her freedom. I can guarantee you that."

Ming shrugged. "Well, I guess I can represent her then. You said that Schuyler Van Alen and Jack Force are also going to trail?"

"Yes," Bliss said. "They are."

"Who's there council?" Ming said, "I'm asking because I need to know how I need to handle the case."

Bliss looked at her, "Kingsley Martin and Force himself."

"You mean that Silver Blood, Martin, is defending them," Ming said.

Bliss nodded as she inwardly smiled at how infuriated Ming looked. This was good. The girl was prejudiced to Silver Bloods just like she expected. She would be a very valuable asset. However, instead of showing her joy Bliss asked, "What do you have against Kingsley? I know he's a Silver Blood but he's a reformed Silver Blood."

Ming looked at her and said in a deadly cold voice, "They're all the same Bliss. And even though I'm supposedly the angel of mercy, there's no mercy when it comes to Silver Bloods. Especially annoying Silver Bloods like Martin."

Bliss looked at her, "Why do I feel there's more than the story then you're letting on?"

Ming looked at her, "Because there is. Kingsley Martin was in charge of investigating my sister's disappearance and it is his fault that she died."


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: And I'm back (finally). Needless to say, I have had a lot of work due in the past few weeks, but I finally managed to get a chapter of this out and Lillies out as well. I hope you all enjoy, and as always review.**

**M**

Chapter 50: Visiting Hours

It had been years since Allegra Van Alen had opened her eyes. The woman had missed a lot. From historical events, to fashion trends, Allegra was way behind on the times. However, all these things appeared minuscule when it came to the years she missed out with her daughter: Schuyler.

The last time Allegra had seen her daughter, Schuyler had been a small toddler. A toddler who should have reminded her of the awful mistakes she made. Mistakes that led to years of misery and had caused Allegra to make horrid decisions that even to this day she didn't understand, however despite the mistakes that she had made that caused Schuyler's existence. Allegra still viewed her daughter as a gift from God, even though her father was a monster.

Allegra inwardly shuddered as she remembered Stephen Chase. To this day, she still did not know why she had betrayed Charles. Sure, she understood her attraction to Stephen Chase. The Red Blood had been what many would consider to be a bad boy. Dark and illusive, he was the sort of guy Allegra crave. He reminded her of someone in her past, someone that Allegra couldn't pinpoint exactly, but someone she was definitely attracted to. However, Allegra did know that she wasn't supposed to have these feelings and there was only one true love of her life: Charles.

Allegra closed her eyes tightly as she remembered how much she betrayed him. She knew Charles would never forget her and she didn't blame her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she forgot about the boy in the room. The boy who woke her up.

"Are you okay," The child asked.

She turned and stared at the child. He reminded her of someone: Abbadon. Only the eyes weren't right. The eyes, they reminded her of her child's. They were the same color, the same shape. And the nose, the child had her own nose. Why would this child be in a room with her, apparently alone. "I'm…I'm fine." Allegra finally managed to sputter out, boy did her throat feel dry. She needed to feed desperately.

She then remembered that she hadn't fed. Not in awhile. Not since she begged Charles his forgiveness and he refused.

The boy looked at her and said, "You look like my mommy."

Allegra sighed. She knew her problems would have to wait. Something seemed off with this child like something was wrong. She looked at him and asked, "Where is your mother, child? Why are you here?"

The boy eyed her. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Allegra laughed. "Well, I don't know you. So, it's a bit confusing waking up to see a total stranger."

The boy nodded. "I understand. I don't know why I came here either. It just felt safe. Lady, if you don't mind can you tell me your name?"

"My name," The woman said, "Is Allegra."

"Allegra," The boy said. "That's my mommy's middle name. My name's Ben, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Ben," Allegra said puzzled more than ever at the boy's appearance. "You said you came here because it was safe. Were you running from trouble?"

The boy nodded. "I was running away from the monster. I was at the toy store. The best toy store in the world, mind you. Well, I really wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to be with Grandma looking for some stupid party dress, but I got bored. So, sue me. And everything would've been okay if it wasn't for that monster."

"Monster," Allegra asked.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, monster. It's like the ones Daddy tells me about in his story. Bright red eyes, scary looking. It kept trying to kill me."

Allegra had no doubt that the creature that tried to attack the boy was a Silver Blood, surprise, surprise. Unlike Charles, Allegra never truly believed the Silver Bloods were truly gone. Call her overly paranoid or whatever, but Allegra always felt on edge. Like there was something she should know, but kept forgetting. However, Allegra never voiced these concerns since she thought they were silly and unwarranted. But apparently they were warranted.

Allegra studied the child for a moment. She had no recollection of him in the past and there was something off about him. She didn't know what, it was exactly but he wasn't exactly a Blue Blood. There was something off about this Ben and she intended to find out what it was. So she finally asked him, "Ben, who are your parents?"

The boy looked at her, "My daddy's name is Jack, Jack Force and my Mommy's name is Schuyler. It used to be Van Alen, I think, but now its Force. She and Daddy are married."

Allegra instantly paled when she heard this information. This child was her child, her baby's kid. How was that possible, Schuyler was just barely two? And for that matter Jack Force, wasn't that the name Charles had given Abbadon in this cycle. Why would he and Schuyler even be together, wasn't he forever bonded to that wench, Azrael? Then again, Allegra could see why Abbadon would have defied his bond those two never were right together…But no, it was impossible.

"Are you alright, Allegra?" The boy, Ben, her possible grandson asked her. "Should I get the doctor? I know you're in the hospital, but you didn't seem very sick before? You looked like Sleeping Beauty."

The child was sweet, Allegra noted. He reminded her of her daughter so much, but it just wasn't possible. But Allegra had to know, "No. I'm fine. I just need a transfusion, child. Let's call your parents. They must be worried sick."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are on vacation, at least that's what Grandpa said. They don't care about me. Neither does Uncle Ollie too, since he's on vacation too."

"Uncle Ollie," Allegra asked.

"Yeah," the kid said. "He's my uncle. Well, not really. It's sort of complicated."

"I'm sure it is," Allegra said. "Surely, there's a number you can call."

Ben rolled his eyes. "I suppose I could call Grandpa, only I don't remember his number."

"Do you know your Grandpa's name," Allegra asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, his name's Charles. Charles Force. Why?"

Allegra never got to answer Ben, at least not right away since at that point Allegra night nurse, a strong looking woman named Helen came in and screamed seeing the very awake comatose woman.

***

Ben couldn't help but stare at the blonde lady. She looked so much like his mommy. She even shared the same name. Well, sort of.

He didn't hear what the nurse was saying when she saw the fact that Allegra was awake or that Allegra informed the nurse she needed a transfusion and that she needed to call her brother. In fact, Ben was so caught up in his thoughts that he was oblivious to the world until a frantic looking Charles Force came into the room and picked him up and gave him an enormous bear hug.

"Grandpa," the little boy squealed much to his dismay. He really did like Charles, even though the guy did seem a bit edgy when it concerned him mother. "What are you doing here?"

Ben's grandpa exchanged a look with Allegra. It was a look similar to that of his parents. However, Charles did not acknowledge Allegra's presence. Instead, he spoke to Ben. "What are you doing here, son. Did you know how worried we were about you?"

"A Silver Blood chased him," Allegra sputtered out.

There was definitely something between her and Grandpa. Something that Ben couldn't even begin to understand. Charles looked at Ben, "A Silver Blood chased you here?"

Ben looked at his grandfather. He knew he needed to tell the truth. "Well, into the taxi. I sort of diverted it at the toy store. I didn't know where else to go though. I didn't remember the address where Grandma was or where your house is. So, I just came here. Something told me that being here would make me safe. And then I met Allegra, she's nice Grandpa. Just like a real life Sleeping Beauty. Only I didn't need to kiss her to wake her up."

Charles looked at the boy and nodded and got out his phone, "Ben, I think you better call your parents. They're worried about you. Use Uncle Kingsley's number though and don't go further then the vending machines."

"Can I buy a soda?" The little boy asked.

"No." Charles said sternly. "You know that much sugar isn't good for you. But you can buy a nice bottle of juice or water."

Ben gave him a skeptical look, but reluctantly nodded his head. There was something about Charles Force that you didn't want to cross. Something that everyone in the room knew so well.

As soon as he was gone Charles and Allegra continued to stare at each other steel grey eyes meeting green for the first time in twenty years. Finally Charles said, "You're awake, how?"

Allegra shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Because you were the one in the coma, damn it." Charles said glaring at her.

Allegra looked down ashamed. "Charles, how many times do I have to say…"

"It doesn't matter now," Charles said shaking his head. "I need to know how you woke up, Gabrielle. Our grandson's life depends on it."

"Grandson," Allegra said shocked. "What are you talking about, Charles? I can't be a grandma, I have a toddler."

"You certainly lost track of time, haven't you, Gabrielle?" He said, "It's been twenty years. Your daughter that you had with oath and Abbadon, who's my son in this cycle as you know, had a child together. In fact, they claim they're bonded. As much as I hate a break from tradition, I can't help but adore that little boy."

Allegra looked at him, "So that child's my grandson."

Charles nodded and said, "You need to feed. You look pale."

"The nurse just gave me a transfusion," Allegra said. "It should sustain me for now, but yes I do need fresh blood. But that's besides the point, Abbadon and my daughter."

Charles nodded.

"And what about Azrael? You know Abbadon's mate, your daughter in this cycle. I think you named her Miami or something like that."

"Her name is Madeline, but she goes by Mimi." Charles said, "But she is the least of our worries now."

Allegra nodded. "I know. The Silver Bloods they're back, aren't they?"

"Yes," Charles said, "They're back. And they're worse than ever."


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Here is the next chapter. **

**As always read and review,**

**M**

Chapter 51: Kingsley Martin, Attorney at Discourse

Kingsley Martin had quite the night. It was one thing to have two clients in jail, while investigating a very high profile case for his venator job. But then Trinity Burden-Force had to get herself killed and the kid went missing. And that meant Kingsley had to deal with a hysterical Jack and Schuyler.

He didn't know which one was more upset. Jack or Schuyler. Both he knew were determined to find their child though.

"I want an emergency hearing immediately," Jack said. "Surely, this could be used to get us bail, Kingsley."

Kingsley frowned. He knew that even though the circumstances were dire, both Jack and Schuyler had little chance for getting that hearing or for that matter getting bail. Especially Schuyler. She had ran once. There was no way in hell a judge was going to trust her enough to give her bail, especially if they were under the thumb of Mimi Force. And Jack…well, he harbored a fugitive that wasn't going to look good for him either.

"What," Jack said cutting him off, "No snide remarks about how stupid we are, Kingsley?"

"No," Kingsley said. "Not tonight, but I don't think we'll get a hearing tonight."

Mimi looked at them, "But I will."

Kingsley looked at her, "I don't think you will either Mimi."

Mimi laughed. The way she laughed bothered Kingsley. He didn't know what about it bothered him, but there was always something uneasy about Mimi Force like she always had a backup plan. A dangerous backup plan.

"Azrael," Kingsley said, "I wouldn't try any funny business if I were you."

Mimi looked at him, "Funny business, please. I'm not the one who told my brat to get lost, while I set one of my Silver Blood lackeys loose."

At that point, Kingsley had to quickly mutter a binding spell to keep Schuyler and Jack from killing the girl. "I would advise you," he said to Mimi, "To keep your mouth shut."

"You're not my lawyer," The blonde said, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because," Kingsley said, "I'm trying to save your life, princess. I'm not always going to be here to contain Jack and Schuyler."

Mimi glared at them. "Well, what I said was true."

"Oh, get a psychiatrist, Mimi." Schuyler managed to sputter out as the spell wore off.

Kingsley ignored this bickering and instead told Mimi, "You should really get a lawyer."

"Why," Mimi said, "I'm innocent. Besides, who says I don't have a lawyer?"

Kingsley's eyebrows went way up. This was news. "Really, you got yourself a lawyer?"

"She does indeed," A cat like voice said as a slim woman entered in the room and glared at Kingsley.

Kingsley knew this woman so well: Ming Chen. Ming was everything Kingsley's hated all wrapped up in one nice little package. He knew she hated him too. Not that he didn't expect her not to, goody goody that she was. "It's nice to see you, Chen," Kingsley. "What are you doing here? I thought this whole representing criminal things was beneath you."

"It is when they're criminals like you," Ming said.

"Ouch," Kingsley said.

Meanwhile, Jack Force decided to join the conversation. "I thought you were practicing international law, Ming?"

"I was Abbadon," Ming said. "Seems like you've got yourself in some trouble. I always knew you never truly reformed."

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, Ming, you're just mad I didn't choose you in Rome."

The black headed woman laughed as she looked at Schuyler. "So, you're the little abomination that everyone has been talking about."

"Obviously, you've been talking to Mimi." Schuyler said. "My name is Schuyler Van Alen."

Ming rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know who you are. Now, I must ask what is going on here. You know that interrogations like this aren't appreciated by either me or the justice system."

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "This isn't an interrogation, Ming. Jack and Schuyler's kid has been kidnapped."

"That doesn't explain why Madeline is here." Ming said.

Mimi started clapping. "My sentiments exactly."

Kingsley shrugged. "Well, we thought you might actually want to come here, Mimi. After all, it's your mother who got killed by a Silver Blood and your nephew potentially could've been kidnapped by one as well."

"Please don't say that," Schuyler said.

Kingsley ignored her as he turned to look at Mimi and Ming. However, the blonde Blue Blood and her attorney ignored his logic. Since the next thing that came out of Mimi's mouth was, "I want to talk to Ming alone."

Kingsley shrugged. "Fine, I'll have Bruno lead you back to the cell. I hope your not O.C.D., Ming, those cells haven't been cleaned in years."

Ming rolled her cat like eyes. "I'll be fine, Martin. I've been in plenty of jail cells before."

As soon as she and Mimi were gone, Kingsley turned to Jack and Schuyler and said. "Did I mention, I can't stand her?"

"She's not that bad," Jack Force said. "Just a little self righteous."

Schuyler looked at her husband. "I actually agree with Kingsley on this, Jack, Ming Chen is a bitch. But that's besides the point, the point is our son's missing and this is all my fault."

Jesus, Kingsley thought, she lost it. And honestly, he couldn't blame her. So much had happened in the last few days alone. From Schuyler losing her baby, to be arrested, and now the kid being gone. He was actually surprised she was this sane. God, knows he wouldn't be. However, Kingsley couldn't be emotional right now. Good attorneys never were. You had to be logical. Otherwise, you were screwed when trying to interpret the law.

Looking at Schuyler he said, "Don't be ridiculous, Schuyler. This is not your fault. Things are just out of control with the Silver Bloods, they always are."

"But the Silver Bloods are after me," sobbed the dark headed woman.

Kingsley couldn't deny that what the woman was saying was true. The Silver Bloods always had a weird fascination when it came to Schuyler and even he felt something when he was around the girl. It was a weird thirst of wanting to destroy her like she didn't belong. That she was too strong. He got the same vibe around Ben too, he could imagine that the rest of his kind did too, but unlike the rest of his kind Kingsley wasn't going to act out on this feeling.

Kingsley sighed in relief when Jack Force said, "Don't be silly, Schuyler, this is no ones fault except for the Silver Bloods."

"I just wished I knew why they were after us, damn it." Schuyler said, "It's bad enough I'm on trial for being one of them."

Kingsley looked at her, "About that, we really need to talk about the hearing tomorrow."

"Not now." Jack said sharply glaring at him. "Right now, we need to find our son. You need to find him, Martin."

"No," Kingsley said, "My team and Charles will find him. I need to babysit you guys. Make sure your calm, besides you don't want the guy who took your son to see a dead body looking for him, do you?"

Yes, Kingsley mentioned the dead body incident. As horrible as it was to rehash the whole thing, especially since both Jack and Schuyler gave him tongue lashing that seemed never ending, as well as other things, he needed for them to understand that he needed to be there. It was imperative. Besides, if Kingsley knew one thing about Charles Force it was that he would find that boy.

Schuyler looked at him, "Don't try to play mind games with us, Kingsley."

"I'm not." He said, "I'm really not. I'm going to help you get your son back, but I need to be here with you guys right because we really do need to talk strategy. Especially if I'm going to get one of you bail tomorrow."

Jack sighed. "He does have a point, Schuyler."

***

It had taken Kingsley roughly ten minutes to explain to Jack and Schuyler the procedures that would be taking place tomorrow. However, it seemed like it took much longer. All of them had been thinking of Ben. Finally, Kingsley looked at them and said, "I think I'm going to call Charles, see if there's any news on your son."

Both Jack and Schuyler eagerly nodded, as Kingsley went into the other room to call Charles. Charles picked up on the third ring. "Not now, Martin."

Kingsley sighed, "I told your son that I would check to see if there was any new news on Ben."

"He's safe." Charles spat out.

"Really," Kingsley said. "He is? Where are you, did he remember anything about the Silver Blood?"

"No." Charles said. "Look, Kingsley, it's a little more complicated than we originally thought."

"What do you mean," The dark haired Silver Blood asked.

"Allegra is awake." Charles sated.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. This information was truly shocking: Allegra was awake. How was that possible?

"To answer your question," Charles said, "We don't know how she's awake. Only that she is. I would advise you to do your damn best to get her daughter out of jail, Kingsley. Because I guarantee you Allegra will want to play catch up, and you know she doesn't take no for an answer.'

Kingsley gulped. He knew how stubborn Allegra Van Alen was. He had witnessed it in Rome and twenty years ago as well. If the situation didn't go the way they wanted tomorrow it court, chaos was almost guaranteed.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Here is the next installment of Our Little Miracle. For all you Meg Cabot fans, I recently started a new story called The Mediator Diaries (which is a crossover between Airhead/Princess Diaries/ and The Mediator). This currently is in the testing stage, meaning I'm putting up a few chapters seeing how much interest I get before I commit full time to it. Anyway, if you want check it out (I already posted two chapters and I think you might enjoy it). Okay, onto OLM news. I hope you all enjoy this chapter lots happen here. **

**And as always review,**

**M :)**

Chapter 52: Arraignment in Kangaroo Court

Schuyler Van Alen was itching to get out of jail. And who could blame her. After all, in the past twenty-four hours she had found out that her son had almost been attacked by a Silver Blood and her comatose mother was awake.

Yes, Schuyler's mother was awake.

Schuyler herself still couldn't believe it and really couldn't rationalize the fact that the sleeping woman she had visited in her child was now awake and apparently Ben met her.

It just boggled Schuyler's mind. It didn't help her that an extremely smug and condescending Mimi Force arrived promptly back in her cell after dealing with her lawyer, Ming Chen.

There was something up and Schuyler didn't like it. Jack told her, through their mind link, not to worry. That he was sure that between him and Kingsley they would be able to outmaneuver whatever sort of curb balls Ming throw in court, but Schuyler wasn't sure.

She saw what sort of person Ming was: aggressive. The perfect attorney for Mimi Force.

It wasn't that Schuyler doubted Jack or Kingsley's abilities. She knew Jack had supreme legal knowledge that would help them maneuver through the court and that Kingsley was crooked enough to help them get what they weren't. But still there was just something formidable about Ming Chen.

The Blue Blood court was not comprehensible to any Red Blood court. For one thing, venators not only investigated the crimes, but they were also designated attorneys as well. Also, there was only supposed to be one judge. That position was supposed to be filled by the head venator. However, that position hadn't been filled in years.

Today, the Blue Bloods were in an uproar about who would be handling the proceedings. The Regis, Mimi, obviously couldn't be handling the duties since she was being interrogated as well. And Charles Force, well, many committee members had lost trust in him.

However, they never expected their debate to be resolved as fast as it was when Allegra Van Alen entered the room.

Schuyler was shocked at how imposing a figure her mother was. Then again, Schuyler was shocked her mother was awake.

Allegra Van Alen looked completely poised and collected when she entered the concave's chamber. One wouldn't be able to tell the woman had spent twenty years in a coma with the way she was dressed and styled to fit modern standards to perfection.

Needless to say, there was a gasp amongst the court when Allegra appeared.

"What is the meaning of this," hissed Mimi Force, who even though was currently sitting in the defendant's corner of the courtroom, still had immense powers amongst the court.

"I'm head venator, aren't I?" Allegra said. "Isn't it my duty to listen to the cases at hand?"

"But you're supposed to be in a coma?" Mimi said, "How are we supposed to know you're really, Gabrielle, you could be a Silver Blood simply in her form?"

"I am not the one on trial right now," Allegra snapped. "However, if you must here is proof of my identity."

She then pulled up her turquoise silk blouse to reveal the mark on her arm, the mark of an archangel. "I think this is significant enough proof of my identity, don't you think, Azrael?"

Mimi gasped. "Does Charles know you're awake?"

"Yes," A disgruntled Charles Force said walking in the room. "I am well aware Allegra is awake and I'm here to testify on her identity. Now, can we please proceed?"

Mimi was speechless as Allegra took her seat, a seat that she hadn't sat in for a little more than twenty years. Schuyler was speechless as well. She couldn't believe her mother was here awake and talking. She also couldn't believe that her mother was also going to preside over her case. This was just too surreal.

"Alright," Allegra said. "Now can we please begin the proceedings? What is our first case for the day?"

"It's an arraignment hearing, your honor, for Azrael, Abbadon, a Mr. Oliver Hazard-Perry, and your… your daughter."

Allegra narrowed her eyes. "I see. I suppose we'll get started with Abbadon first. What are the charges against him?"

"Aiding and abiding, your honor, as well as disobeying his bonding vows."

Allegra raised an eyebrow. "How do you plead, Abbadon?"

"I plead not guilty, your honor." Jack said.

Schuyler couldn't help but notice how at ease Jack looked in the courtroom when she was anything but. Allegra than proceeded to ask what Mimi was charged with.

Jaime sighed heavily. It was obvious he didn't want to charge Mimi with anything. Schuyler, honestly, couldn't blame him. She knew how it felt to be on Mimi's bad side. However, she desperately wanted justice for her unborn child so she didn't truly feel sympathy for the fact that Jaime Kipp was going to have to call Mimi Force out on what she was (a psychotic homicidal bitch). Finally he said, "The defendant is being charged with homicide to an unborn Blue Blood."

There was a gasp that came from Allegra's mouth. However, she quickly recovered herself long enough to ask how Mimi pleaded.

"Not guilty, your honor." Mimi stated as well.

Finally it was Schuyler's turn. Jaime looked at Allegra and said, "As for Schuyler Van Alen, we are charging her with being a Silver Blood, committing several acts of homicide, committing conspiracy, as well as skipping bail."

Allegra sighed as she turned to look at her daughter. Schuyler couldn't help but notice the look of fear and disappointment that was all over her mother's face. It sort of angered Schuyler to see her mother look at her this way. She hadn't had an actual conversation with her mother once in her life, at least that she was cognitively aware of, and the woman was looking at her with pity. It was almost as if she believed what they were saying about her was true. Finally she said, "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor." Schuyler said, even though she was guilty about the whole skipping bail thing Kingsley had specifically told her not say she was guilty of anything.

Allegra nodded and then proceeded to question Oliver about his guilt.

Finally came actual the bail hearings. Mimi got bail almost instantaneously. Both Ming and Jaime agreed that Mimi had shown that she was a responsible citizen and that they saw no reason whatsoever to deny her bail. Schuyler wanted Kingsley to argue that Mimi was a killer, however there was very little he could do since he wasn't prosecuting the case. Then it came time for Jack to get bail. Needless to say, things were a little different when it came to Kingsley and Jaime agreeing whether or not Schuyler's husband should get bail.

"It is obvious that Abbadon does not have any regards for the law." Jaime said. "He has ardently ignored them for several years. I can testify this myself when the bonding between him and Azrael did not go through."

"Oh, please." Kingsley said. "You're arguing on pure speculation. No one knows why the bond between Azrael and Abbadon didn't go through. And you heard them they both said the words."

"Still," Jaime said. "Mr. Force still should have turned Ms. Van Alen in when he found out her location."

Kingsley looked at Jaime, "Abbadon was working for me, Jaime. I told him not to arrest the girl."

"But still he isn't trust worthy…"

"Excuse me," A new voice said, Charles Force's voice. "I have a suggestion as Regis."

"You're not Regis," Mimi piped in. "I am."

Charles started laughing. "You're only Regis by proxy, Madeline. And I've already told you, I've taken my position back. As Regis, I can intervene, correct, Head Venator?"

Allegra smiled at Charles. Schuyler couldn't help but notice the spark that they had between them. For years, she heard of her mother's abandonment of Charles, people often comparing her situation to Jack to that of what happened between her mother and Charles. However, now that she saw her mother and Charles she knew that the situations were very different. With Mimi and Jack you never saw that jolt of chemistry, that electricity, but with Allegra and Charles chemistry oozed all around them.

Schuyler now was truly questioning the nature of origins. Just who was Steven Chase and how could he break up a couple like that?

Oh, did Schuyler want to talk to her mother.

But now she needed to listen what Charles Force was suggesting. "Abbadon is my son, in this cycle. I know many of you might think I am biased in his favor because of this, however I believe that because of this, I am also in the position to be his court appointed guardian during this time until he is properly tried."

Allegra smirked, "I like the sound of that. I am going to allow you bail, Abbadon, as long as you stay in the custody of your father."

Oliver, however, was not so lucky. Despite, Kingsley's fierce arguing, Allegra could not be swayed to give him bail. It wasn't her fault either. There was just no way Oliver could gain bond since A) He was a Red Blood and B) He associated with Schuyler.

Finally, it was Schuyler's turn.

Again, Jaime argued against bail. "This woman has ran once when we had given her bail. There have been numerous deaths since then. It's just not safe your honor, to let a woman like this go free."

Kingsley smirked. "Schuyler Van Alen had a good reason to run, your honor. She was scared and pregnant. She put her child above all else. It is true that she skipped bail, but Mimi Force has a personal vendetta against her as we can see today since she is currently being charged with killing the defendant's unborn child."

"Objection," An angry Ming Chen said interrupting Kingsley's monologue.

Kingsley rolled her eyes, "This isn't your case, Chen."

"I will allow this, but you are skating on thin ice Kingsley." Allegra stated.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Whatever. My point is, Schuyler Van Alen has a family who is currently in New York. She has no reason to run. And as for those claims about Blue Bloods dying while she was 'on the loose', well, Blue Bloods have been dying even before Ms. Van Alen was conceived."

"Dually noted," Allegra said. "I think, I will do something similar to what I have done with Abbadon. Ms. Van Alen and her son will be in my custody. And I can assure the court that she will not run away this time."

"Objection," shouted an angry Mimi Force, "You are biased. She is your child."

Allegra looked dead straight into Mimi Force's sharp green eyes. "Yes, she is my child. But she is practically a stranger to me since I've been in a coma for two decades. I do not think of myself as biased. Anyway, court is now adjourned."

Schuyler sighed heavily. It was true she was relieved she got bail, but like her mother said she was going to now have to live with a perfect stranger.

Fun.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Here is Chapter 53 of Our Little Miracle. This chapter is in Ming Chen's point of view. I should mention that I am testing her chemistry with several characters (specifically Kingsley, Jaime, and Oliver). If you are interested in choosing her pairing I beg of you to vote on the poll I have placed in my profile (right now there is a very close race going on). Anyway, read, review, vote and enjoy,  
M**

Chapter 53: Devilish Mercy

If one was to look at Ming Chen in the courtroom they might call her a prude. A sexy prude, but still a prude.

Ming was one for following procedures to the letter. It was just her nature. However, there was a side of Ming, a side that most people didn't know, that was a lot different from what they saw in the courtroom.

It was this side of Ming that was currently having hot, torrid sex with Jaime Kipp, prosecutor and opposing counsel, in her hotel room at the Four Seasons.

Ming and Jaime weren't in love by any means. Both of them had no real partner in the Blue Blood world and Jaime was currently in a rather serious relationship with a Red Blood girl. However, sometimes you needed to be with your own kind. Even if that involved a relationship of no strings attached.

They weren't committing any illegal acts. There were no deals being made, it was just sex. Pure and simple.

Jaime looked at Ming, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

Despite the fact that their relationship was meaningless, Jaime and Ming were good friends. Jaime knew all about the pain Ming felt from the loss of her sister and how much she hated this whole case. Ming honestly didn't know why she decided to represent Mimi Force other than the fact that she could kick Kingsley Martin's ass in court. But so far she hadn't been successful.

Ming could just roll her eyes at the outrageousness in the court proceedings today and Jaime felt the same way. That was one of the reasons they ended up in bed together. In addition to the six bottles of vodka they had consumed together, and the fact that both of them needed to sleep with someone who understood all the idiosyncrasies in the Blue Blood. She and Jaime just found the whole thing to be obnoxious. Characters like Schuyler Van Alen and Jack Force were able to walk away on the fact of their parentage, despite the fact that there was overwhelming evidence supporting the fact that they should stay in jail. And yes, Ming didn't think her client (Mimi Force) was the most upstanding of all citizens, but she clearly wasn't a Silver Blood.

Schuyler Van Alen on the other hand was. Ming was sure of it, all the evidence pointed towards it. From her existence, to being on the run with all those murders coincidentally happening across the country. There was no denying it that Schuyler was guilty, especially since she had a Silver Blood attorney.

Kingsley Martin, how Ming despised the Silver Blood attorney. Everything about him from his perfectly pressed charcoal Armani suits, to his snarky attitude in the court room made Ming want to rip him to pieces and apparently Jaime too, since the two have shared six bottles of vodka dealing with his foulness.

"Seriously," Jaime said as took a swig of the stiff drink that would later make them tear each others clothes off. "I don't get how they get by with it. All of them. It's ridiculous. It's like a circus. You know, we're supposed to have order and then what do they do, they make discourse. You know, Gabrielle and Michael would never act like this in the old days but-"

Ming nodded.

Now, however, all thoughts of the ridiculousness that had happened the previous afternoon were lost.

Jaime looked at her, "Ming?"

She looked into his blue eyes. She knew he regretted it. She didn't blame him. He had a girlfriend, a nice Red Blood girlfriend. And it was true that she didn't understand their world, but she didn't deserve to be cheated on. "I know this was a mistake." She said.

He looked at her, "No. It was nice. I mean, I know it was wrong. Allie doesn't deserve this, but we needed it."

Ming nodded her head. "I know. Don't worry, Jaime, I won't tell anyone."

He sighed. "I know you won't. You never were one to kiss and tell."

Ming laughed. What he said was true. In each of her cycles, she and Jaime had always had a brief moment of flirtation. However, it never amounted to anything. Other than he fact that often, in the midst of their various Red Blood affairs, they would become each others other man/woman. Looking at him she said, "I guess then we should discuss other manners."

"Like what," Jaime said as he caressed Ming's back.

"Like this whole case," Ming said. "I know we are on opposing sides, me defending that atrocious hag, Azrael, and you being the lovely prosecutor that you are. But I really want to get those who are guilty behind bars."

"And you don't think Azrael's guilty?" Jaime said.

"No," Ming said remembering her meeting with Mimi. Her awful meeting with Mimi. "I don't. The girl's bitching too much."

Jaime laughed. "Yeah, I don't think Azrael's guilty either. It's true that she has had a turbulent past though. Did you hear about what went down with her and Martin a few years ago?"

"No," Ming said. "I haven't."

"Well" Jaime said. "Azrael apparently decided to summon a Silver Blood with Martin's help. The plan failed. But the rumor was she was planning on having Schuyler Van Alen killed."

Ming raised her eyebrow and started laughing. "She summoned a Silver Blood to kill another Silver Blood? Classic."

Jaime shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Did you know Bliss Llewellyn almost died that night too?"

"Really," Ming said. "How interesting. Yet, she and Mimi are still best gal pals."

"Stranger things have happened." Jaime said. "Have to you talked to her about the whole thing?"

"No," Ming said. "I really haven't. All Bliss did was hire me to represent her friend, I knew about none of this."

Jaime frowned. "That's interesting. However, I guess it really doesn't matter now. I really don't think Mimi is a capable of killing an innocent child."

"Who says the child is innocent?" Ming asked her tawny eyes narrowing.

"Good point," Jaime said. "I'm actually very interesting in knowing about that. Especially considering the fact that Van Alen and Force supposedly had a child."

"What do you mean, supposedly?" Ming said, "I thought there was a child. I mean, he was missing yesterday."

Jaime looked at her, "Ming, you know Silver Bloods are shaped shifters. It would be very easy for one to hide in the form of a child. I really wish we could get to know who exactly Ben Force was."

Ming looked at him, "You know, I do think there is a way, but you're not going to like it..."

Jaime looked at her. "I probably won't, but knowing you the idea will be so ingenious that I will have to agree with it."

Oh, he would.

***

Forty-five minutes later, Ming was walking into the Repository's jail cells. If anyone would saw her, they would not have expected her to have a dalliance with opposing counsel mere minutes ago. No. Ming looked rather severe in her tailored suit and severe ponytail. Yet, even though she was a woman who played by the rules, she was about to do something extremely dirty.

Oliver Hazard-Perry sat in a jail cell alone. Although, Ming didn't know him she knew two very important things about him. One was that Oliver was Schuyler Van Alen's lackey, the other thing was that he had been spurned by her in love.

Surprisingly, Oliver didn't appear too upset about his predicament. Then again, conduits had been trained throughout the years to handle most anything. "Hello, Mr. Hazard-Perry." She said in her most lawyerly voice. Being lawyerly was key in a situation like this, she couldn't show Oliver that she had ulterior motives.

Oliver smirked at her. "Well, if it isn't Ming Chen. Isn't this a pleasant surprise or is it a surprise?"

Ming looked at him for a human, the way he stared at her was unnerving. It was as if he could read her mind, even though she knew he couldn't. Hazard-Perry really wasn't that bad looking of a guy, she noted as she looked into those irksome hazel eyes of his. He looked completely different from his wanted posters. Gone was the lanky teenage sidekick. In place was a muscular man who looked like he could get any woman he wanted

Except for one that is.

And that was what Ming was planning on using to her advantage. Sighing she said, "I come to make you a deal, Mr. Hazard-Perry."

"Really," Oliver said. "Because last time I checked, you were a defense lawyer not a prosecutor."

Ming shrugged. "True. But I wasn't talking about that sort of deal."

"Well, what do you want then?" Oliver said.

"I'm her because I'm offering you my representation." Ming said. "I know Kingsley Martin, Oliver. And I can guarantee you, he won't provide you with the sort of defense I can."

"Why do I feel that there's a price for you becoming my attorney." Oliver said.

Ming looked at him, "Well, there is a price. I don't do things probono. Surely, you knew that."

"I'm not talking about that sort of costs." Oliver said, "You have an ulterior motive."

Ming blinked at him like she was shocked, when she really wasn't. "Well, by golly, you got me Mr. Hazard-Perry."

Oliver laughed. "What is it you want, Ming?"

"What I want," Ming said, "is the truth. Forget your loyalty to Schuyler, you tell me everything and I can guarantee you'll get off scotch free."

Oliver looked at her, "And how can you be sure of that?"

"Because," Ming said. "I'm a damn fine attorney and I have connections."

This time it was Oliver's turn to smirk. "Okay, Ming, I'll tell you everything you want to know."


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Hello, here is the next chapter of Our Little Miracle. It's pretty intense if I do say so myself. Schuyler and Allegra both have some major issues. There's a new sub-plot mystery that's starting to brew here (don't worry it will be revealed what is going on here in the next few chapters) however bonus points and a chapter excerpt for those who figure out what's going on here. **

**As always read and review,**

**M **

Chapter 54: Mother and Daughter

Allegra Van Alen studied her daughter as they rode back to her mother's house. Schuyler was certainly no longer the toddler she left.

Left. Abandon. Allegra knew she was wrong. How she treated Schuyler. She would have raised her. But how could she knowing the dark truth.

It was a truth she had told no one. It was the truth that made her fall into that blasted coma, besides the fact that she couldn't handle the fact that she had betrayed Charles for that monster.

She noticed Schuyler frowning. Allegra sighed, "I'm sorry for this."

Schuyler just raised one of her eyebrows. It was truly remarkable how close they looked alike. Except for the dark hair and bright blue eyes, no one could tell Schuyler was a daughter of a monster.

"You know," Allegra said. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

Schuyler looked at her and said in an eerily calm voice, "I know that, Mother."

Allegra's green eyes widened. "You do?"

Schuyler nodded. "Yes. I know you didn't mean for me to get accused of being a Silver Blood and for my son to therefore get chased by one. That would have interrupted your endless slumbering."

Allegra paled, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," Schuyler snapped. You could tell that she could no longer handle the turmoil that was going on in her life. "I am a mother. I have a child and I am in love. Even if I did betray my husband like you did, I would not go in a coma. I have a life I have to take care of, a life I am responsible for. But you, Mother, you ditched that responsibility after Dad died and Charles rejected you."

"It's a lot more complicated than that," Allegra stated. And it was, a lot more complicated than Schuyler ever realized. If only she knew what Stephen Chase truly was than maybe, just maybe, she would understand Allegra's actions. But if Schuyler was to knew to what awful things led to Allegra's coma then she would be crushed. And Allegra couldn't bear for that to happen.

"Oh, really." Schuyler said. "I don't think so. I raised my son under extreme conditions, Mother. But never once did I think about deserting him like you did for me."

"I understand that," Allegra said. "And I've met Ben, he's a wonderful little boy. However, Schuyler, right now you shouldn't focus on your disdain for me. We need to focus on fixing this whole mess."

Schuyler started laughing.

"This isn't funny, Schuyler." Allegra snapped.

"Oh, yes it is." Schuyler said. "I'm just wondering how you're going to fix this whole mess, Mother."

"You're going to tell the truth," Allegra said. "And I'm going to testify."

"First of all, weren't you in a coma during all of this. And second of all, you're the judge you can't testify."

Allegra looked at Schuyler, "This is Blue Blood court, sweetie. It's a different sort of thing."

"Of course," Schuyler huffed. "Of course it's a different thing. How silly of me."

Allegra shook her head. "No, you're not silly. You're young, a new spirit, who hasn't attended a concave meeting in five years. And if I know my mother she didn't inform you of everything Blue Blood. It's not that I blame Cordelia, really. I know she was trying to do are best and that are kind isn't used to dealing with situations like this, but there is a lot of information I'm sure your missing. And if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. I want to be your mother, Schuyler."

Schuyler just shook her head and immediately changed the subject. "Where's Ben?"

"He's at the house," Allegra said. "I called one of Mother's old servants, Hattie, and told her to watch him."

Schuyler looked at Allegra, "You're letting him stay there?"

Allegra looked at her daughter, "Naturally. Where else would you expect us to stay?"

Schuyler frowned. Although, she had loved the Riverside Drive house when she was growing up, the more she reflected on the place she hated it. The house was filled with too much pain and darkness. She did not want her son there. But she had to control herself. After all, beggars can't be choosers.

Allegra looked at her. "It won't be that bad, Schuyler."

Schuyler sighed, "I just want to see Ben, okay?"

Allegra nodded. "That's fine. See your son then we should talk."

Schuyler inwardly rolled her eyes the last thing she wanted to do was talk to her "mother".

The house looked exactly the same. Maybe the paint was peeling a little bit more, and there was more dust than there had been there previously, and smelt of Allegra, but other than that it was the same dreary place Schuyler grew up in.

On the positive note, she did see Hattie and Julius again. Who both surprisingly gave Schuyler a bone shattering hug. Hattie kept gushing about how happy she was that Schuyler was at home, that Miss Allegra was awake, and how cute Ben was. It was a bit overwhelming.

One person who didn't seem overwhelmed though was Ben. And Schuyler was slightly relieved at that. When she arrived at the house she found the boy in her old room watching an old Disney movie.

When he saw Schuyler he jumped in her arms. He didn't mention once the atrocities that had happened to him. Or the fact that his comatose grandmother had awoken in his company. Instead all he asked was, "Where's Daddy?"

Schuyler sighed heavily. That was the worst part about this arrangement. The fact that she and Jack had to live in separate places, that her son couldn't enjoy having both of his parents, and that Schuyler couldn't rely on Jack for solace.

As she was thinking this Jack's voice entered her head, _Don't worry I'm always here_.

Schuyler sighed and responded back, _It's a little different with you being on the other side of town though, isn't it? I mean, Ben needs both of us._

_I know_, he sent back_, and I have a plan._

Plans were always good, especially when they came from Jack. However, Schuyler didn't get a chance to linger on her thoughts for long or communicate with him again, since her mother entered the room.

"Settled in?" She said.

Schuyler couldn't stand how chirpy she sounded. When she had found out that Allegra was awake all sorts of thoughts had went to her mind. The most important of all of these thoughts was why.

Why had her mother decided to only come out of her coma now?

Schuyler knew it was silly. But she had to wonder. If it was simply a choice like she believed it was. After all, it wasn't like the doctors simply found a cure or something, it was merely her son's presence, a new spirit, that woke her up. It didn't matter to Allegra that she had a daughter who for so many years needed a mother. No, Allegra could sleep through that. She could sleep through so much drama too. But if she sensed a new spirit…bam she was awake.

And it wasn't even like Allegra knew Ben was her grandson.

Schuyler sighed. She would never understand her mother. That she was sure of. She would never understand how someone could leave their child just because of heartbreak. Schuyler knew how difficult dealing with a situation like that was, she lived with it for five years.

Five years without Jack was hell, but she would do it again just to keep Ben safe. She knew he would do it too. Just for there son because sometimes you had to put things you loved on hold for other things you loved.

Yes, Schuyler could understand that her mother felt awful for betraying Charles, but she had a child to take care of. A child, Schuyler knew from what she heard, was created out of love with someone who forbidden.

Schuyler's father.

Throughout the years, Schuyler often wondered about Stephen Chase, her birth father. He was always a taboo subject amongst her grandmother, amongst Charles. No one wanted to talked about him. And as Schuyler age she realized it was because their relationship was forbidden, but now watching her mother. Questioning her. There seemed to be something more about their relationship.

Schuyler sighed. She might not like Allegra for abandoning her, but she wanted to know more about her father. She wanted to know if she had anymore family on her human side, what he was like. She needed to know. God she felt just like Ben did when he questioned her about Jack.

However, unlike her son, Schuyler was a grown woman and she had never been told anything about her dad. Even though, in the past, Schuyler had not told Ben the identity of his father, she had told him something. And Schuyler deserved the same.

God, did she want Jack. It was one thing talking to him via the glom, but she needed him now. She just hoped he found a way to be together.

Allegra shook her head at her daughter, "You shouldn't be thinking about him."

"Who," Schuyler said, slightly aggravated that Allegra had been reading her thoughts or that she had been that transparent.

"Abbadon." Allegra said. "I hate to say this, sweetheart, but I've learned the hard way you don't mess with what is. As much as you and Jack love each other, he is meant for another."

Schuyler looked into her mother's green eyes and spit out. "That is not the case, Mother. Jack and I are bonded. His bond with Azrael is null and void, surely Charles told you that."

Allegra sighed heavily, "No. He didn't. Charles and I really aren't on the best of speaking terms, Schuyler. I only know that Jack and you have Ben together and that you were pregnant before you came here. That someone pushed you and caused you too…"

"Lose the baby." Schuyler said, "Yes, they caused me to lose my child and my abilities to have children, Mother. Only because I was trying to protect my child from the Silver Bloods. Something you should've done for me a long time ago."

Allegra sighed heavily, "I know. But still, Schuyler, I am only looking out for you. I don't mean to hurt you."

Schuyler looked at her and shook her head. "You've already, hurt me, Mother. The only thing you can do to help, is help me get free and help me keep my child, and let Jack live."

Allegra sighed, "I know. But I'm afraid it's just not up to me, the Concave…"

"Screw them," Schuyler said.

Allegra shook her head. "You won't be winning the case with that attitude, sweetie."

Schuyler looked at her, "I think this is a pointless conversation. There are other things I want to talk to you about."

"No." Allegra said. "I won't be talking about Stephen if that's what you want to talk about."

"Who says I want to talk about my father," Schuyler asked even though that's what she wanted to ask Allegra.

Allegra sighed, "I can tell what you're thinking Schuyler, and no. There won't be talk about Stephen today. Now, I know you want to see Abbadon and he wants to see you. But since he's under Charles custody that's going to be impossible."

"And why not," Schuyler asked.

"Because," Allegra said. "Charles has no desire to see me."

"I beg to differ," Schuyler said. "He kept vigil over your bed for years."

"More like he was guarding me," Allegra said.

"And why would that be," Schuyler asked.

"Let's just say," Allegra said. "That Charles doesn't trust women who sleep with the devil."


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: Here is the next chapter of OLM. We are two reviews away from the big six hundred. Whoever is the lucky six hundredth reviewer can ask me any question about the story and I will answer (and yes, you can ask me about some major spoilers and I will answer in detail). I would definitely say that's an incentive to review, lol. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**Read and review,**

**M**

Chapter 55: Miss Popularity

Mimi Force sighed heavily as she listened to Ming Chen hammer on about how much she hated Kingsley Martin and her new client, Oliver Hazard-Perry.

Yes, Ming had decided to help Oliver much to Mimi's aghast. Mimi remembered screaming at Ming that it was a conflict of interest, but Ming shook her head. "Not in Blue Blood court. Besides, Mimi this can be to our advantage if Hazard-Perry tells me anything useful that is. His version of the truth is skeptical at best."

"Really," Mimi said. "Care to share?"

Ming raised one of her dark eyebrows. "Mimi, as much as I dislike my new client and don't trust him, I do have ethics."

"Oh, please." Mimi said throwing her blonde hair back. "Ethics have no place in Blue Blood court."

Ming looked at her, "I have my own personal ethics, those are just important to me. I'm not like Kingsley Martin, Azrael."

"But Kingsley is such an efficient lawyer." Mimi whined as she thought of the gray eyed Silver Blood. She really did prefer him to Ming. Not only was he sex on a stick, but he was also sneakier, less self-righteous. And she would know she would win with him. Kingsley always did her bidding, although he was an annoyingly independent son of a bitch.

Ming looked at her, "Mimi, come on. Don't compare me to a Silver Blood especially a Silver Blood like Martin."

"But I want to know what's going on with that Stupid Red Blood dogsby of Van Alen's." Mimi said. "And it's perfectly legal and the Blue Blood world, your just being all self-righteously and I don't like it. Anyway, I'm Regis so I should know about these things so spill?"

Ming shook her head at the blonde. "First of all, you're no longer Regis, I think Charles made that pretty clear."

"He'll have to put in a white vote." Mimi said.

Ming sighed. "That's besides the point. The second thing is there's really nothing to tell. Oliver basically collaborated with what Schuyler said, much to my dismay. And unfortunately he knows how to block the glom enough so I can't find anything else. The good thing is though, he did tell me that he did not know Schuyler was pregnant until they left New York."

"Why is that a good thing," Mimi asked.

Ming looked at her, "I was talking with a colleague last night about Silver Bloods, and the thought occurred to me that that little boy might not actually be a little boy."

"What do you mean," Mimi asked. "I've seen the kid, Ming. And he's most definitely a kid, my brother's kid at that. He looks just like him, save for those freaky eyes of his."

Ming looked at her. "Exactly."

"What," Mimi said. "I'm confused."

Ming smirked. It obviously made her happy that she had one up on Mimi. She then explained. "He looks like your brother's exact duplicate except for a few features, don't you find that odd?"

Mimi shrugged. "Well, no. Not really. Van Alen looks like her mother."

"And she's a Silver Blood," Ming said. "A shape shifter. Think about it, the whole thing doesn't make sense. Blue Bloods are supposed to be sterile. Ben's conception was impossible. I believe that he is a Silver Blood merely in disguise and that he and Schuyler are waiting to attack and take control over the concave at the best possible moment."

Mimi's jaw literally dropped. "That's…that's quite the theory. And I would agree with it too. However, there is a problem."

"And that is," Ming asked not liking the fact that Mimi was questioning her judgment.

"Van Alen was pregnant in Miami, remember?" Mimi said. "With my brother's child. The child I'm being accused of murdering. So, there's no way anyone is going to believe your theory."

Ming looked at Mimi rather hatefully. "First of all, I think the whole pregnancy thing was an entire rouse in Miami. She wanted to escape. She knew Martin would eventually take her in, or maybe he was into it too, I don't know. The point is, I'm going to prove that Van Alen was never pregnant. Therefore, you didn't kill her child when you pushed her down the stairs."

"But I didn't push her down the stairs!" Mimi said with disdain.

Ming shrugged. "That's besides the point. I really don't care. Because the angle I'm working on, that's what's going to keep you out of jail at the end of the day."

God, did Mimi hate Ming. The girl was a total tool. If she wasn't so utterly brilliant, Mimi wouldn't even bother hiring her. However, she did admit her strategy for dealing with the situation was genius. Sighing Mimi said, "So, how are you planning on proving this brilliant theory of yours?"

Ming looked at her, "Easy. I'm going to get a court order to get Ben Van Alen and Schuyler Van Alen's blood tested."

"And who are you going to get do that?" Mimi asked, "You know who head venator is?"

Ming looked at her, "Well, you're still acting Regis, Mimi. And still, even though you don't have that much power, you can sign a court order."

Mimi looked at her, "I have a lot of power. And hell yes, I can sign a little piece of paper."

Ming gave her signature evil grin. "The sign away, Regis, I'll be able to get some venators to come out and get a sample by this evening then."

Mimi could only grin, this called for a shopping trip.

Ten thousand dollars and five shopping bags later, Mimi Force was standing at the front of her father's large spacious townhouse. Her official reason for being there was to discuss Trinity's funeral, unofficially she was there because she wanted to see her brother's reaction when he heard that his wife and supposed son blood was being tested.

Oh, that was going to be delightful.

However, Mimi didn't get the entrance she wanted (sneaking in without a big entrance at all). Rather, she ran smack dab into Kingsley Martin who appeared to be on his way out of the Force house.

Mimi was used to seeing Martin in a suit for the majority of the time in the past five years, so it was a little shocker seeing him in casual wear again. Not because Kingsley looked bad in casual wear, far from it. In fact, he looked divine in his worn out jeans, sneakers, and leather jacket.

He was definitely attractive, it really annoyed Mimi how much she wanted to literally rip his clothes off. But that was the Azrael in her, she reminded herself. The rational part of her, groaned heavily.

Why did Martin always have to show up at the worse of times?

"Princess," he said looking at her. "My, isn't this a delightful surprise. Where's the dragon lady?"

Mimi groaned. Of course, he would call Ming a dragon lady. It was actually in a strange way, an adequate description. However, Mimi would never tell Kingsley that. "Her name is Ming, Martin."

Kingsley shrugged. "Whatever. She's a dragon lady which, princess, is a nicer word for bitch."

"I get it." Mimi said the pointedly asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting with my client, of course." Kingsley said. "The question is what are you doing here?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "My mother died, what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Oh, so you're being a vulture." Kingsley said.

"No," Mimi hissed. "I'm here to comfort my family."

Kingsley laughed.

"What's so funny," Mimi said.

Kingsley looked at her, "What came out of your mouth. That's the biggest load of…well, never mind. I know you, princess, and you're up to something so spill."

Mimi decided she had enough. No matter how sexy those jeans made his butt look. "Goodbye, Kingsley."

She then walked into her father's house leaving Kingsley alone outside.

The house hadn't changed much in five years. Oh, yes, Trinity had remodeled it completely twice. But the atmosphere remained the same: cold like a museum. She smirked as she walked up the flight of stairs that led to his room. She was sure he would be here, despite the fact that he hadn't lived here in over five years.

It was odd. As much as they didn't know each other anymore, both of them were so predictable to the other. She knew he'd be in his room either on the laptop, the phone, or staring aimlessly at the television trying to keep his mind busy. Trying to keep himself from doing what he did best.

Oh, Mimi knew he was angry. The look Jack had given her in court was one of pure hatred. She knew he wanted to kill her, but she also knew even more that he was going to do everything in his power to get his tramp off. That was so Jack.

She was right she could hear him on the phone as she approached the room. He was talking to her. Comforting her. Trying to tell that Abomination that everything would be okay.

God, was he living up the whole knight in shining armor act.

Because that was all it was a fucking act.

Then Jack said something completely unexpected to Schuyler. "Sweetheart, I'll see you tonight…. Yes, I know . … I don't care though….No, I don't care what they do. I just want to see you and Ben. I love you sweetie, you know that, forever."

Mimi groaned and as if he never had been on her phone, her brother opened the door. Like Martin, Jack was utterly handsome but in a complete different way. Although, he looked sexually appealing in his jeans and sweatshirt, the way he looked didn't make Mimi want to pull off his clothes which was strange. Rather, he reminded her of an old lover. An old lover where very bad feelings were left between them, and she supposed that was what they were in a sense.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack said snarling at her. "Why aren't you at your penthouse with that Pattinson guy or with that troll of a lawyer of yours plotting how to ruin people's lives?"

"It's nice to see you too, Abbadon." Mimi said. "To answer your question, I'm here to discuss arrangements for our mother. Surely, you remembered she died trying to save your supposed son."

The look Jack gave her was so murderous it would make another person flinch, but not Mimi. Jack never scared Mimi, he only challenged her. However, that didn't mean that Jack was going to try. "Ben is my son, Azrael. And to answer your question, yes, I know about our mother's sacrifice. I actually helped father prepare the necessary arrangements. If you must know, the service is tomorrow. We're, however, having a close family dinner tonight in her honor."

"With her murderer," Mimi said.

Jack looked at her. "No. Schuyler is not her murderer. However, I doubt that will register in that peroxide filled head of yours. However, yes, she, Ben, and Allegra will be coming over here. After all, they're family."

"And so am I," Mimi said. "But nobody called me."

Jack looked at her, "Sorry. We didn't think you would like to come."

Mimi looked at him, "Well, you're wrong. This is one dinner I wouldn't want to miss."


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Here is the next update. I'd like to say congrats to eeal123 for being the six hundredth reviewer. I will be holding the same contest if we get to seven hundred reviews. So, if you have a dying Our Little Miracle question keep reviewing and you might be the lucky reviewer next time. This is a crucial chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**M **

Chapter 56: Dinner From Hell

Despite the undeniable tension that could be felt in at the dinner table, Jack Force could not take his off of his wife. Although, gorgeous as usual, Schuyler looked worn which worried Jack greatly. It also didn't help that she was completely ignoring her food.

_Eat._ He sent.

She looked at him and sent back: _I'm not hungry. Besides, you know it doesn't matter._

He rolled his eyes and responded: _It does to you. You're half human, darling._

Schuyler just sighed heavily:_ Jack, look at the situation. How can I eat?_

She had a good point. Other than Ben, who was gulping down his surf and turf that Kirsten had prepared for them, everyone else in the Van Alen-Force household was giving each other dagger looks. Okay, so he and Schuyler weren't exactly giving each other death looks. But Allegra and Charles were, and Mimi well Mimi was just a death glare in herself.

Jack didn't get the audacity of his twin. She had never cared for Trinity in life also rolling her eyes at her for her so called parent skills, and it wasn't like she liked anyone sitting at the table. No, Mimi's only purpose here was to torment.

Grant it, everyone was tormented enough by the frigid looks Charles and Allegra were shooting each other.

Jack shook his head. He didn't understand his father. For years, he would ignore Trinity in order to sit by Allegra's bedside. However, now that the woman was awake the only look he had for her was disdain.

Jack tried to get Charles to talk about it, the past few days that they had been in the house together. However, the only thing Charles wanted to talk about was the trial that and Ben. Of course, the two of them had also discussed Trinity. But even though her death had been a serious lost to the Force family, there hadn't been much talk about her death or her funeral for that matter. Instead, Charles had simply called Trinity's event planner, Rochelle, to take care of the arrangements.

It was sort of sad really, Jack thought. If there was one thing that Trinity wanted more than anything else in the world it was for the Force household to truly become a family. She wanted to be accepted as Charles's wife, but even in death she was only second best because of Allegra.

Jack had encountered Allegra several times in the past. He had even flirted with her. But there was always a part of Allegra that was an enigma. An enigma that allured him. And even though the allure was long gone now, the enigma was there. Allegra Van Alen had a secret. A secret that from what Jack could sense was explosive

At this point in time, Mimi decided that she had had enough of the silence. "Well, I see that this little fiasco is a total disaster."

Everyone stared blankly at her. Finally Ben said, "What's the fiasco? I'm enjoying my bread pudding."

Schuyler laughed and looked at Jack, "I think I better take him up to his room."

Jack nodded, however before Schuyler could take Ben to bed. Mimi started to laugh, "You think you're going to hide the tension from him just by taking him to bed, Van Alen, please."

"Mimi," Jack said. "Enough. Let Schuyler take Ben to bed."

"I don't think so," Mimi said. "I don't think Ben will be going to bed on time tonight."

Jack inwardly groaned. She had done something. He didn't know what yet, but he could tell by that annoying spark in those lime green eyes of hers that she was up to something and it something bad. Looking at his twin he sent one message and one message only: _What did you do?_

Mimi ignored him.

Charles looked at Allegra then at Mimi and said, "Your nephew will be going to bed now, Madeline."

Mimi started laughing, "I think not, Charles."

Ben at this point was getting a bit scared and who could blame him. After all, there were five adults in the room who for the most part didn't like each other and were fighting. "Daddy," the little boy said at this point, "What's going on?"

Jack decided he wasn't going to hear what Mimi said, he was just going to have to intervene. Therefore, he picked the small boy up and carried him up the stairs to his room. Ben was frightened and once again asked Jack what was going on.

"Nothing," was all Jack could say. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what his sister was planning, but he knew one thing he wasn't going to let her hurt his son.

Ben looked at him as he grabbed his pajamas that Schuyler had packed for him. "That Mimi lady's evil, isn't she?"

"She sure is, buddy." Jack said, "She sure is."

As he helped his son get ready for bed, Jack couldn't help but think of how unrecognizable Mimi has become. She was not the woman he had known in Rome. It was true that Mimi had never been a particularly caring creature, but there used to be a part of her that was kind and not cruel. And yes, Jack knew he hurt her by leaving her and he didn't blame her for her anger, but five years had past. Surely, she could not be angry for this long. Or for that matter, angry enough to bring an innocent child into their whole ordeal.

However, things were different now. Mimi had not only proved her self to be unstable, but she had killed Jack's unborn child much as he would like to forget the whole ordeal.

It was amazing how much time could drag in a single week. After being alive for eons, time usually flew by for the blonde vampire, but it was amazing how much it dragged when the people he loved lives were on the line.

Ben just couldn't get settled and finally Jack had to settle with telling him a story. He really was in no mood for telling stories. He wanted to get back into the dining room and deal with whatever chaos his sister was throwing out and be there for Schuyler. Jack knew how hard it was for her being there with Allegra, being with a mother who had basically abandoned you for what appeared to be nothing.

However, Jack was also a father and he had the responsibility of calming down his child. Looking at Ben he said, "Did I ever tell you the myth about demon children?"

Ben shook his head.

Jack smiled as he begin to explain to Jack an old legend surrounding demon children. Unlike the stories that Jack had told his son previously, this one was pure fictional lore. However, it was particularly interesting. The basics of this myth, was that after the fall, the human fall, there were some lower demonic figures, not angels of any sort more like monsters, that mated with the Red Bloods. These Red Bloods were unaware of what they were mating with exactly, only their genes remained half demonic and they obtained tremendous strength that could compete with the Blue Bloods. Of course, this was just a legend. There was no concrete evidence showing that such a breeding took place and Jack interpreted it to be more of a myth created by the Conspiracy Committee to keep Blue Bloods from marring and mating with Red Bloods. But it did make a hell of a bedtime story.

At least, Ben seemed to enjoy it. He worn himself out by asking Jack so many questions about the legend. Then again, in retrospect, Ben probably thought everything Jack was telling him was the truth after dealing with everything he did. Finally, Ben was able to settle down and Jack came downstairs where he found to his great alarm three venators, including Jaime Kipp, arguing with Allegra and Charles.

"This is preposterous and absolutely unnecessary." Allegra said. "I can assure you, my child came from Blue Blood birth."

"Gabrielle, as I told you, we have a warrant."

"A warrant that is absolutely useless," Charles said. "I didn't sign it."

"But I did," Mimi said, "And I am acting Regis still, despite what you might say."

Charles looked at her, "No, you're not."

"Then call the white vote," Mimi said smirking before adding, "I dare you."

Charles's face turned bright red. He then looked at Allegra it was as if they sharing some sort of secret, but what exactly was it?

"Excuse me," Jack said, "What is going on?"

Jaime Kipp looked at him and said, "I have a warrant, Jack, for Schuyler Ben, and your blood."

"That is absurd," Jack said. "You have no justifiable cause in taking our blood."

"We want to make sure of Ben's paternity." Jaime said. "And for that matter that he is a Blue Blood."

"That's ridiculous," Jack said. "And besides, you know the evidence will be circumstantial, Ben is not a full blood and neither is Schuyler."

Jaime looked at him, "I think it will be more than circumstantial when we compare to a Silver Blood's D.N.A."

Jack looked at him and pulled up his dress shirt, "Fine. Take my blood then. Get your tests done. Schuyler and I have nothing to hide."

He then looked at Schuyler who nodded. "Yes, Jaime, take my blood too while your at it. I want it tested in a secure lab though with my lawyer present. Do you mind if I call Kingsley now?"

Jaime shrugged. "No, I guess not. However, I want Bruno present with you. I don't want any funny business involved in this. I want this to be legit."

Allegra then said something that shocked Jack, "Schuyler, don't do anything?"

"What," Schuyler said. "Mother, everything's going to be okay. As Jack said, we have nothing to hide. All we have to do is give them our D.N.A. and as much as I don't want to make Ben go through this, it will at least get Mimi off his back so she can't call him an abomination."

Charles shook his head. "No, there won't be any D.N.A. test whatsoever. We won't subject Ben to this absurdity."

"I agree." Jack said, "And I hate this stunt too. But this will backfire in their faces. D.N.A. can't lie."

Allegra held her head down. "I know."

"Mother," Schuyler said. "You're hiding something aren't you."

Allegra shook her head. "Why ever would you say that?"

"Because," Schuyler said, "Your acting like something is wrong. But nothing is going to happen, Ben and I are fine. We just have a little human in us. We're not Silver Bloods at all."

"I know that," Allegra said. "But you do have something else in you besides your human legacy."

"I know, I'm a Blue Blood." Schuyler said, "And that' s going to make my D.N.A. a little different."

"No," Allegra said. "That's not what I'm talking about. Schuyler, this is hard for me to say, but since you and Jack are so insistent about letting these pigs get their way, I'll just tell you this. Your father wasn't all human."

"What," Schuyler said stunned.

Allegra sighed. "That's right. Stephen Chase, the man I married, the man I betrayed Charles for he was a half demon."


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Yes, I got another chapter out (my third for the weekend, go me) and go reviewers. Because the more you review, the more I write. Anyway, another bombshell is dropped in this chapter and there is a poll posted in regards to this little bombshell. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**M**

Chapter 57: Magnetism

Bliss Llewellyn subconsciously closed her eyes as she sat on the subway waiting for her stop which was all the way in Newark, New Jersey.

You would never expect one of Bliss's social class to ride the subway, let alone go to Newark. Although, Bliss had flown in there quite a few times but that was besides the point. But the redhead who was clad in jeans and a plain but very expensive black t-shirt, wasn't simply "slumming" it. No, Bliss had a plan.

She always had a plan. And everything usually went accordingly. Like today, Ming Chen and Jaime Kipp decided to have Schuyler and Ben's D.N.A. tested which was perfect because Bliss knew that their D.N.A. would be tarnished because of Stephen Chase.

Bliss laughed when she thought of Stephen Chase. Although, she herself had never met the man, her father had and since Bliss was in essence a part of her father, she had those memories.

Stephen was the sort of boy that many would find to be a hopeless cause. The Chases came from a particularly dark past. Many were murders, thieves, rapists, mob members, the list went on and on, but the point was that the Chases they didn't exactly have the best track record in the world. And therefore it wasn't that hard to convince Stephen's mother, Blanche Chase, to have an affair with a gorgeous demon who in the human world was simply named Colin.

Of course, Blanche never knew of Colin's nature and neither did her son, Stephen. But Bliss did and so did her father, since they had planned on using this offspring to destroy Gabrielle.

There were actually several other candidates besides Stephen Chase who were potential half demon candidates that Bliss's father had looked at, but in the end it was Stephen who had been the one who broke up Allegra and Charles.

The two hadn't even met until Allegra was twenty-one and was preparing for her bonding with Charles. The two then were God awful happy. It always sickened both Bliss and her father how happy Allegra could be with Charles, that she had forgotten them for that sap. However, as much resentment as they had that didn't mean that Lucifer, or for that matter Bliss, actually loved Allegra.

Rather, both Lucifer and Bliss saw Allegra as some sort of possession, a possession that had been taken from them and therefore needed to be rectified somehow.

The gross part about being connected with her father was that Bliss saw everything from his eyes even her own conception. She knew that her conception was no mistake that Gabrielle actually had feelings for Lucifer at one time or another. However, Michael had to interfere. It was always that bloody Michael.

However, they got them back with Stephen Chase and they never knew what was coming. Probably because Stephen Chase never knew he was being controlled by them.

Although, Stephen Chase had gotten into some trouble in his youth, he eventually became an upstanding citizen and artist and that was how he managed to meet Allegra when she was looking for artwork to go in that perfect house that she and Charles had built but never used in the Hamptons.

Bliss laughed when she thought about that house. Although, she had never actually been there she knew enough about it through her father's memories. The place was huge large, open, and airy. Charles and Allegra had designed the place to be their dream home, however it would never be that since that was the place Allegra had fallen in love and eventually betrayed Charles at with Stephen.

It really did take awhile for Stephen Chase to charm his way into Allegra's bed. And Bliss's father had to conduct the situation in a way which it would appear natural. First, he got his fellow Silver Bloods to help set up distrust in their relationship and then Stephen was always there to pick up the pieces. It worked like clockwork.

However, once Charles was out of the picture though everything started to get out of control and fast. Stephen had too much control for one thing and then there was the fact that they had Schuyler, as well as the dubious affairs that he had with other women. These affairs, however, would in the end be the key to what Bliss and her father needed in order to regain control.

Sin was what you always needed in order to get control over any thing, especially something demonic like Stephen Chase. A couple of drinks and an affair with that rapturous Silver Blood, Nakir, Stephen was back to being their patsy. And the abuse of Allegra began to escalate further, her self esteem pushed to the edge as she was humiliated mentally, physically, and sexually. However, they failed in one part of their plan killing Schuyler Van Alen. Allegra had reclaimed herself enough to kill Stephen in order to protect Bliss's sister.

A sister that was never supposed to exist.

However, Schuyler wasn't the only thing that Stephen produced in his lifetime that wasn't supposed to exist. One of his mistresses had another child, a child that Bliss was visiting in Newark that day.

Celeste Cook was the twenty year-old illegitimate daughter of Stephen Chase and inherited her father's demonic heritage, just like her older sister and nephew. However, unlike Schuyler and Ben, she didn't have a Blue Blood heritage to buffer the affects of being controlled.

Bliss was looking at the notes she had taken over Celeste. The girl's life was relatively ordinary. Celeste was attending NYU during the week majoring in Theater and commuted back and forth from her mother's, Roberta, house in Newark every day. In fact, the only thing particularly interesting about the whole predicament was that Celeste mother, Roberta, was a drunk.

This could potentially be used to Bliss's advantage.

She also noted from her notes that Celeste had a rather pathetic social life, another thing she could use to her advantage (God, there were many of them). People who didn't have friends were much more susceptible to doing Bliss's bidding.

Sighing, Bliss stepped out into the Newark air. As she started to walk towards the cafe she knew Celeste would be hanging out at. The café she hung out every Saturday night because of him.

Yes, Bliss knew all about Celeste's little crush on her former classmate, Robert Rodriguez. It was sort of sad really. Rob didn't even notice she exited.

Something else useful.

Unlike Schuyler, Celeste wasn't exactly what you would call a stunner, but she wasn't ugly by any means. Although, she and Schuyler shared the same extraordinary blue pair of eyes, the two looked completely different. Celeste had curly chocolate color curls that stopped just above her shoulders. And while Schuyler looked delicate, Celeste had stronger looking features. They weren't masculine by any means, but by looking at Celeste one would never think of her as a damsel in distress. Instead, she appeared to be more of the Angelina Jolie type. However, even though Celeste Cook had the tough girl appeal, she looked like a God damn wreck pining away for someone who didn't want her. It also didn't help that she dressed the part in a pair of loose jeans, an overly baggy sweater (and unlike her sister, she did not make those things look fashionable), a pair of chunky glasses, and a pair of worn tennis shoes.

Yes, Bliss thought, this was going to be easier than she thought. "Oh, my God." Bliss said as she looked at Celeste. "Do you have a twin?"

Celeste raised her head. Yes, with quite a work she could be quite the female fatale. "No. I don't."

"But you look like that famous model. Well, she's not really that famous I suppose. But you remember that girl who was on that billboard a few years ago for those jeans in Times Square."

Celeste looked at her, "I think I know what add you're talking about, but I look nothing like that girl."

"Whatever," Bliss said. "My name's Bliss by the way, what's your name?"

"Celeste." The fourth demon said. "What are you here for ?"

"To get coffee of course," Bliss said. "And I wanted to hear Rob read his poetry. His stuff is amazing, isn't it?"

Celeste nodded dreamily before looking at Bliss and saying, "You know, Rob?"

"Uh, huh." Bliss said casually. "We're in a poetry class with each other over at Columbia. The guy's great. Has a real usage for words. How do you know him?"

"He lives in my building." Celeste said. "Not that he knows I exist."

Bliss raised an eyebrow, as she inwardly grinned. Celeste was already spilling her guts, this was good. Very good.

"Oh, excuse me." Celeste said. "I opened my mouth up way too much sometimes. I think it's something I inherited from my mother."

Bliss laughed. "You did nothing wrong. All you told me was that Rob Rodriguez was a jerk and I already knew that."

Celeste looked at her. "You're lying. His poetry, it's so soulful."

Bliss looked at her, "I was just trying to help. You know what, I'm going to introduce him to you."

"No…you don't have to do that." Celeste said.

Bliss looked at her, "But I want too. It looks like you like him and Rob is really a nice guy."

Celeste blushed, another attribute she shared with her sister. No, their sister. Schuyler was both their sister. Although, Celeste would never know that. "But, I don't even know you. Wouldn't it be odd if you introduced me, a total stranger, whose name you don't even know, to Rob?"

"My name is Bliss," Bliss said holding out her hand. "And your name is…"

"Celeste. Celeste Cook."

"Good to meet you Celeste." Bliss said. "Now let's introduce you to your Mr. Wonderful."

Celeste shook head. "No, I don't think so."

"What," Bliss said. "Are you scared?"

"I…I don't think he'll like me." Celeste said. "I mean, he hasn't noticed me for years."

Bliss sighed as if she was disappointed in the girl, while she was really happy at the large amount of naiveté in the girl. "Well, things change today. Talk to him."

"Really, Bliss," Celeste said. "He won't notice me. Despite what you said, I'm not that model. I'm just, well, plain. Not that exciting."

Bliss looked at Celeste. "Well, what if I take you under my tutledge then. I'll help you become the kind of girl that Rob can love."

Celeste looked at her, "You don't have to do that, that's too much."

"No, it isn't." Bliss said. "You look like a nice person and I want to help you. Besides, it's always good to make a new friend."

"Friend," Celeste said. "You want to be my friend?"

"Yes, I do." Bliss said. "You look like a nice girl. And anyone who comes to a café to listen to poetry on a Saturday is my kind of friend."

"Fine," Celeste said. "Then I'll be your friend. You don't have to help me."

"But I want to." Bliss said, "That's what friends do."

Little did Celeste Cook know that her friendship with Bliss was going to cost her a lot.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. I am so grateful I have another update ready. This chapter is mostly a flashback. However, the events that happen in here are extremely important in order to understand what will be happening in the next chapter. I should also note that parts of this chapter contains abuse in various forms (albeit I don't get graphic in the descriptions). If you have experienced a situation like this, please seek help. Abuse, no matter what form it is in isn't right and isn't healthy for both parties.**

**Enjoy,  
M**

Chapter 58: The Buried Past

So there went Allegra Van Alen's twenty-year old secret about the identity of her dead husband, the half demon.

It was something that no one was ever supposed to know. However, in an instant she had not only told her child the truth about her parentage, a dark truth that she had forever hoped to keep from her, but crucial members of the concave as well.

All of them looked at her dumbfounded.

And it was then that Charles intervened.

He always intervened, despite the fact that they were truly finished. Oh, Allegra hoped that somehow they would reconnect but they knew they never would. Especially after Stephen's death.

A death she had caused.

She remembered that awful night as if it had happened today. It started as a typical night in her marriage. A marriage that she regretted deeply and if it wasn't for her daughter, fear, and pride she would have ended it long before. Stephen was drinking as usual. Allegra remembered in the latter days of their marriage he always smelt of booze and sex.

Yes, Allegra knew Stephen cheated on her, but she couldn't do anything about it. She learned that the hard way.

When she had married Stephen, she had thought that she had found the perfect man. Although, she had loved Michael dearly throughout the years they didn't always get along. And at times it seemed like they were opposites, however they always had an intensity. An intensity that was uniquely their own. And while she thought the intense chemistry she shared with Stephen proved they were meant to be, it was rather a chemistry of a different sort. It wasn't passionate love, it was passionate hatred. At least that's what it was in the end.

Everything at first seemed to be fine. Stephen was kind, considerate, the perfect man. He spoiled her when she first found out she was pregnant, rubbed her belly did the typical doting husband/expectant father thing. However, then slowly but surely their marriage began to fall apart. It started when Allegra invited Charles to Schuyler's christening.

She didn't expect him to come, but she thought it was the right thing to do. After all, he had invited her to the christening of the twins. Besides, it would show that despite the fact that the two of them were not together in this cycle they still held a mutual respect for each other. But Stephen would not have it.

"I don't understand why you're inviting that old stuff pigeon." Stephen said, she remembered him sitting there in that stupid apartment they rented drinking a scotch. Yes, the days before it began, Stephen had been picking up the bottle more and more.

Allegra sighed, "I've told you this before, Stephen, Charles and I do a lot of work together. Besides, it's the polite thing to do. He invited me to his children's christenings."

"Why is it whenever you get mad at me you mention your stupid job?" Stephen said. "Heck, I don't even know why you work. You're already a rich bitch who has a husband."

What he said annoyed Allegra tremendously. "Yeah, a husband who does not have a steady flow of income."

Then something unexpected happened. The glass that was holding Stephen's liquor broke from his strength alone. Obviously, what Allegra had said hurt him. "Take it back." He ordered.

Allegra rolled her eyes. "No, I won't. Not till you admit you were being stupid. You know I'm the one who pays the bills around here, Stephen. As talented as you are, your job doesn't pay the bills."

Stephen then flew into such a rage that he got out of his chair and slapped her. She remembered being surprised. Not only because he slapped her, but because of the strength of his slap. He shouldn't have been able to hurt her, she was immortal, but he left a bruise on her pristine face.

Of course, as soon as Stephen realized what he done he begged for Allegra's forgiveness. And she forgave him, despite her better judgment. She thought it was just the result of a bad day or too much booze. However, after what happened after Schuyler's christening and the subsequent months she learned that it wasn't just an accident it was Stephen's nature.

The christening for the most part went without a hitch. However, Allegra did have to deal with both Trinity and Charles. Allegra had nothing against Trinity, the woman had never done anything to her (other than steal her man, but then again Trinity didn't even do that Allegra had given up on Charles, she had given up on them), yet it was always painful when dealing with her.

"That's one beautiful baby you've got, Gabrielle." The sunny blonde said. She was holding Jack who, now that Allegra was thinking about it, was staring at her child even back then. Figures.

"Thank you," Allegra said. "I think she's pretty special."

Trinity smiled, "Well, she is one of a kind that's for sure."

"Trinity," Charles said interrupting the conversation. "Why don't you go and talk to Bobianne for a minute, I need to have a word with Allegra."

Trinity nodded and Allegra and Charles were once again face to face. Even then, it pained Allegra to see Charles. Even though she had thrown away their relationship in order to be with Stephen, she couldn't help but feel her heart race ever time she saw Charles. His magnetic gray eyes, his strong arms, his smile, it reminded her of all the good times they had spent. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I heard what Trinity said, I don't think she meant what you thought she said."

Allegra looked at him, "I'm fine, Charles. And Trinity said nothing wrong."

He sighed, "Good. Good. Um, congratulations, I guess. I know things haven't been good between us lately, Gabrielle, but I want you to be happy even though I don't necessary like Chase."

Allegra looked at him, "Why?"

Charles looked at her, "Why do you think that reason's pretty obvious."

Allegra sighed, "I'm sorry, Michael. Really I am. But you seem happy now. I'm glad you have Trinity, she's a lot better for you than me."

He looked at her, "Don't be preposterous we're supposed to be bonded. However, I do admit it's nice to have a woman that's more concerned with shopping that the going ons with the concave. Okay, you know I'm lying there. But Trinity does have her perks."

Allegra looked at him, "Speaking of the Concave, I meant to tell you I'm thinking of cutting back hours."

Charles looked at her alarmed, "Why?"

"Well, Stephen feels that it would be better if I spent more time with the baby. Be a hands on mom sort of thing and I sort of agree with him."

Charles started laughing.

"What," Allegra said.

"I know you and that's not what you want."

Allegra sighed, "I want to be happy and that's the only way I'm going to be happy."

Charles looked at her, "No. There's other ways to be happy, I'll talk with Stephen. Don't worry about reducing your time with the concave, Gabrielle, we need you."

And Charles did talk to Stephen, as Allegra found out that night.

"You bitch," Stephen said grabbing her throat, after they arrived home and put the baby to bed. "You think you're so cute, don't you? Just talk to Charles have him threaten me and I'll let you do what you want. Well, you have another thing coming."

Then he pulled he removed his hands from her throat, pulled her down and ripped her clothes off. At that moment, Allegra saw a glint in his blue eyes that she had never seen before. A glint that she had only saw once and that was before the fall.

It was demonic. Stephen was demonic. She wasn't dealing with a regular abusive human here, rather someone supernatural.

"Stephen," she said. "Please…"

He looked at her, "That's better. You should always listen to me Allegra. In fact, you should beg me to be with you. You're just a dirty whore. Even Charles told me that."

Allegra looked down, "No, he…"

Stephen slapped her. "I thought you learned, never to disagree with me."

And that was how Allegra Van Alen found herself submissive to a monster for the next year of her life.

As awful as Stephen was there were still good times, well, quasi good times. Because as tender as Stephen would be to Schuyler he was awful to Allegra. She had given up so much in that year, her presence in the concave had diminished and when Charles had confronted her, she simply stated she didn't have time for his melodrama.

The look he gave her after she said that still haunted her to this very day.

She remembered reading and trying to remember, for that matter, everything she could about minor demons at that point. But nothing was conclusive, other than that old myth about minor demons being able to mate with humans. Was that why she was able to conceive Schuyler because Stephen wasn't human? Allegra didn't know for sure, but she did know that Schuyler would be able to overcome her demonic heritage because of her Blue Blood one. That was a relief.

However, what wasn't a relief was Stephen. He just became worse as time progressed. He was drinking more, sleeping around more, insulting her, and abusing her more and more. Yet Allegra endured it all, until the day he grabbed their child.

It was a particularly gloomy day. Allegra remembered it was raining and she had just gotten back from a meeting with the Committee and had a nasty run in with Charles.

He had noticed one of the bruise marks that was on her arm and demanded to know where it came from. Allegra tried to shy away from it. Said she fell down the stairs. However, she knew Charles didn't buy it. So much, in fact that he played Stephen a visit.

"So," Stephen said after throwing Allegra across their living room and causing her head to collide with their grand piano, thus leaving a very ugly mark. "You'd thought you'd tell lover boy I was roughing you up. I bet you thought he'd saved you."

"No, Stephen…"

"You know, I bet you're sleeping with him."

"Of course not," Allegra said, she was starting to feel light headed from all the blood she lost.

Stephen laughed. "Oh, yes you did. Heck, I bet the Schuyler is his, isn't she? I always wondered why she doesn't look at me."

"Stephen," Allegra said. "Don't be absurd, she has your eyes, your hair."

"Absurd," Steven said walking and kicking her in the stomach. "You think I'm crazy. Well, I don't. In fact, I'm going to kill your bastard child. That creature you created with your precious Charles. You used me, damn it."

Allegra looked at his eyes. His monstrous eyes that she had once found so beautiful. He couldn't be serious, he wasn't going to kill her baby. He couldn't.

"Please," Stephen she murmured. However, he didn't listen. Instead, he walked over to their safe and pulled out his gun before turning towards the nursery

In that instant, Allegra found strength she hadn't found before and managed to get herself up and grabbed the fire poker that laid near by. Even with her Blue Blood speed, she barely made it in time. Stephen was already pointing the gun at her child when she plunged the fire poker in his back causing him to fall down. Then, something unexpected came over Allegra. She couldn't stop by simply stabbing him in the back, she had to destroy Stephen and she began stabbing him multiple times and didn't stop until Charles showed up.

When Charles saw her, he didn't look at her with disgust or astonishment. Rather, he leaned down, held out his hand as Allegra dropped the poker and then went sobbing into his arms. They sat there for awhile, she didn't remember how long, until Schuyler started to cry.

Charles then told her, "Stay here with the baby. I'll dispose of him."

And that was all that was ever said. Nothing else because when Allegra saw Charles again he was a devoted husband to Trinity and she was left all alone that in itself was what drove her into a coma.

That and the regret. There were so many times Allegra wondered what if, so much that she tried to run from choices. However, as soon as she woke up they were there. And now, she had to explain to her daughter. The daughter that she had defied laws to have. The awful truth about her heritage in front of the people that were trying to kill her.

They always said the truth could set you free, however Allegra doubted that this truth could set anyone free because it had made her life a living hell for the past twenty-one years.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, lots happen here and as always faster updates appear when you review.**

**M**

Chapter 59: Burdensome Times

Trinity Burden-Force was being buried today (the official cause of death: an unexpected stroke). Her funeral was being attended by thousands, the floral arrangements that filled the church looked like they should belong to a dignitary, pictures depicting the socialite at her best filled the cathedral where her funeral was taking place, there were many pieces in her program that people wrote devoted to her. However, Trinity was not the focus of the service that day.

How could she be after Allegra's little bombshell last night?

Schuyler shuttered at the thought as she sat next to Jack in the cathedral. Jack looked at her and squeezed her hand and sent: _It's okay._

It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. She had not only lost her baby in the past few weeks, but her life, her husband, her best friend, and her son's lives were all on the line, and on top of that she just found out that she had demonic blood in her. It was all too much. It also didn't help that she had to be in her mother's custody.

She didn't know what to think of her mother. On one had she felt pity. Pity that her father treated her that way. On the other hand though, Schuyler felt disgust.

Her mother had basically given up on life because of a man. A man she had rejected. And while Schuyler could understand while Allegra felt the way she did, she still had a child to take care of a child with a unique heritage.

Schuyler shuddered at the thought of demon blood running through her veins. Although, being demonic was nowhere near like being a Silver Blood, it still irked Schuyler that she and her son had this fearsome creature's blood in their veins.

While it irked her, scared her, it made Mimi Force giddy, saying that she was right all along that Schuyler was an abomination. However, lucky for Schuyler, Jaime Kipp shook his head. "No, Mimi, that doesn't prove anything. Demonic blood is different from being a Silver Blood. They're a different type of being."

"But they associate with Silver Bloods." Mimi said, "This should be proof enough."

Jaime looked at her, "Mimi, both you and I know this proves nothing. We still need to get those samples. From my knowledge demons can't switch forms, I'm correct aren't I?"

Both Allegra and Charles nodded. Schuyler noted how clinched Charles's jaw was. So he knew. It was obvious he knew something, since apparently he was the one to find her and her mother after her mother had killed her father, but Allegra never specified whether or not she told Charles the truth of Stephen's origins.

Heck, Charles might have thought she was a Silver Blood for several years. It was sort of a scary thought.

By that point, Schuyler was too shocked to speak. As was everyone else who had settled themselves in the Forces dining room. Finally, the doorbell rang and Kingsley came into the room (Jack had apparently texted him to come over before Allegra's big revelation) and things sort of got settled after that.

Kingsley was actually the sane one out of them all. He demanded to look at the paperwork, shut up Mimi's claims about lower level demons (while shooting Schuyler a bemused look), and managed to get Jaime and his goons to leave by telling them simply to get what they wanted or else leave. However, even though he assured both Schuyler and Jack (well, Jack didn't needed reassurance, just confirmation really) that demonic blood was a complete different thing and would show up differently than that of Silver Blood, Schuyler still felt extremely nervous.

"I'm telling you, sweetheart, it will be okay." Jack told her this morning before they left.

She looked at him and said, "How is it going to be okay today, honey. First of all, we're attending your mother's funeral. A funeral that's only happening because she was murdered and our son is essentially being accused of being a Silver Blood."

"But he's not." Jack said as he zipped up her dress.

Schuyler sighed, "I know. But things haven't been going right lately, Jack. You and I both know that and I can tell just by looking at you that you think something is going to happen too."

Jack sighed. "I do feel as if something is going to happen, but at this point I think I'm hypersensitive."

Schuyler looked at him, "You're not. I am. I'm the one who almost went bananas when they wanted to test Ben's blood last night?"

"And you think I wasn't on the inside?" He asked. "Sweetheart, yes, I think something might happen today. But whatever it is, we'll take it head on. I can assure you that I will not let anything happen to you or my son."

Schuyler nodded before asking Jack a question she had dreaded asking him. "Even though…well, we have demonic blood in us."

"Don't be stupid," Jack said as he pulled her into a hug. "I don't care what sort of blood runs through you're veins, Sky, never have never will. All I know is that I love you and want to be with you."

He then started to unzip her dress. Schuyler gasped.

Jack looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine." Schuyler said. "But don't you think it's a little tacky now…I mean, we're getting ready for a funeral."

Jack sighed. "I know, but I want to be with you, Schuyler."

She sighed as she started to undo the buttons of his pants, "Well, it's not like anyone's going to know…"

He smirked, "Exactly."

* * *

Despite the fact they were holding hands as the minister talked about the beauty of the afterlife, Schuyler wanted to be closer to Jack. It wasn't because she wanted to be making love to him at that very moment. Rather, she felt a sense of fear. A sense of fear that made her glad Ben was between the two of them.

It was hard explaining to the little blonde boy that the woman who had taken his shopping mere days before, his grandma, was dead. Ben seemed upset about it and kept blaming himself for leaving her. However, after telling Ben that that's what Trinity would have wanted him to do to remain safe, he calmed down a bit, but he was still a bit more than subdued at the funeral.

The minister finally got up and announced Jack was to give a eulogy. Schuyler didn't want to let him go, but at the same time she knew he needed to speak. Someone had to speak in honor of Trinity and it wasn't like Charles and Mimi would be able to do a good job at it. Since Charles had mooned over a comatose Allegra throughout most of their marriage and Mimi had only talked to Trinity to yell at her.

Schuyler couldn't help but stare in awe at what a wonderful orator Jack was. He looked so handsome as he spoke about the love his mother gave him throughout his life. Perhaps that's why she let her guard down, perhaps that's why she didn't see it coming. But it happened all at once.

But then again, no one would have suspected it to happen like this. It was so chaotic. First the lights in the chapel went off. And even though it was daytime, the cathedral itself went pitch black. And then there was the smoke which blurred her vision even more, and made breathing difficult. However, there was one thing present. Red eyes.

Red eyes were all around them. Surrounding the whole church causing both Blue Blood and Red Blood guests to scream and try to escape. As soon as Schuyler realized what was going on she grabbed Ben and tried to make an exit, but was cornered by one right as she approached the exit. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Van Alen the abomination and her spawn."

Schuyler looked at Ben, he was shaking. Obviously, he had seen this sort of creature before at the store. He knew this was what had killed Trinity. "Get away from us."

"No," The creature said. "No. I won't. Don't try to command me, demon spawn."

Schuyler then pulled out something from her purse: a gun.

Although, she knew it wouldn't kill the beast it would hinder it enough for her and Ben to perhaps run away. To find safety. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that she wasn't the only one dealing with a Silver Blood. However, she couldn't see who else was fighting the beast and who was and who wasn't okay.

She couldn't dare think about Jack right now. At least not until they got their son to safety.

The beast started laughing. "A gun, surely you…"

Schuyler pulled the trigger. However, instead of hitting the target the bullet hit one of the stain glass windows nearby causing an explosion of glass in the chapel which distracted Schuyler long enough for the Silver Blood to grab her child.

It started laughing. Its laugh was rough, gruesome, hateful. Schuyler stared at it as it said, "Drop the gun or I'll snap the little brat's neck."

Schuyler dropped the gun. However, instead of making the Silver Blood release Ben, it caused it to laugh even harder and tighten its grip even harder on Bliss throat, until it fell down from some weird reason.

That reason soon became apparent when Bliss Llewellyn appeared holding what appeared to be a magnificent looking sword that was emblazed with emeralds. Looking at Schuyler and Ben she said one word and one word only. "Run."

And they ran. All three of them until they got to Central Park once they got there all three of them were out of breath. After Schuyler had given Ben some money to buy himself a water or something she turned to Bliss and asked, "What the hell happened back there?"

"Silver Bloods." The redhead said. "What else do you think they were, Sky? Are you okay, by the way. I was afraid that thing was going to kill you."

"I'm fine," Schuyler said. "Oh, my God, Jack…"

"I'm sure he'll be okay." The girl said.

Schuyler then looked at her, "I didn't know you were going to attend Trinity's service?"

Bliss shrugged. "What do I say, I was there Blue Blood duty and all. My plane landed last night, I heard what happened. And I want you to know if you need a character witness at the trial, I'll be there."

"Thanks," Schuyler said. "I'm not really concerned about the trial right now though. I'm more concerned about Jack, do you think he'll be okay."

Bliss looked at her, "I don't see why not."

Schuyler shook her head. "I just feel bad leaving him there like that."

"You had to get Ben out of there." Bliss said. "I'm sure Jack would understand."

"I know," Schuyler said. "Before I forget, thank you."

"No, problem." The redhead said. "I have no problem saving your ass, you're one of my best friends. However, I do want something it return."

"Name it," Schuyler said.

"A shopping trip and lunch." Bliss said, "We really need to hang out again."

"You're on." Schuyler said then sighing, "I guess I need to get back to my mother's house. I'm supposed to be under her custody and all."

Bliss nodded. "Do want me to get you and Ben a cab?"

Schuyler nodded, "That would be nice."

The two then parted with Schuyler going back to the old townhouse on Riverside Drive with Ben in her arms.

As they were driving home Ben said, "I don't like her."

"Who," Schuyler said, "Bliss?"

Ben nodded.

Schuyler sighed. "She saved out lives."

"I don't care," The boy said. "I want Daddy."

Schuyler wanted Jack too. She wanted him to be safe. Honestly, she was worried. She couldn't find him on the glom.

When they arrived home, she found her state of worry was warranted since a frantic Allegra was waiting for her.

"What's wrong," Schuyler asked.

Allegra looked at her. "Thank God, both of you are alive."

"Where's Jack?" Schuyler asked, ignoring Allegra's frantic tone.

"He's in the hospital." Her mother said.


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: This chapter is sort of short I know, but I have been busy with finals and a lot happens here. The good news is, after tomorrow I will be done with finals and for that matter my undergraduate career. So please as a graduation present review.**

**M**

Chapter 60: CSI Blue Blood

Jaime Kipp looked like an easygoing guy. And he was one to an extent. Unlike his fellow Blue Blood peers, he had lived a relatively calm existence. No drama, no bound mate. He was free to make decisions in his life and he liked it that way. Okay, so it was true he slept with a certain Blue Blood attorney each cycle and that both of them had an unusual affinity for each other, but it wasn't like they were tied down to each other.

That, Jaime believed, was what created so much unnecessary drama in their world. That and Silver Bloods.

Take the case of Schuyler Van Alen for instance. Now Jaime didn't know what to think of the woman. It was true that there was substantive evidence (although, most of it was probably twisted by Mimi Force or was circumstantial) pointing to Schuyler, but that was until last night when Allegra revealed that Schuyler had a demonic heritage.

That in itself shocked Jaime and everyone else with the exception of Charles and Allegra Force. If Schuyler was a Silver Blood she would be intoned with this heritage, wouldn't she? After all, minor demons were heavily intertwined with Lucifer. Wouldn't Schuyler have known of her demonic powers and used and abused them?

It didn't matter now though. Forensic evidence would show who was telling the truth and lying.

Jaime sighed. He should be attending Trinity Burden-Force's funeral right now instead of doing this. Instead, he sent his girlfriend, Allie, a Red Blood to the service in his place. As much as he loved Allie, he felt as if he was using her and he was in essence he guessed.

It wasn't just because he cheated on her with Ming Chen. Rather, it was because he kept a whole part of his life secret and Allie was completely oblivious to it. Heck, she was planning their wedding right now. A wedding that even Jaime was starting to question because, honestly, he was sort of sick of living a lie. Even though it did allow him a no strings attached life style in the Blue Blood world.

As he was thinking it his phone rang. It was Ming.

"No the lab results aren't done, yet." He said with a laugh.

"Figures." She said, "I just visited Oliver Hazard-Perry again."

"Really," Jaime said. "Did he say anything of interest this time?"

Personally, Jaime found Ming's disdain for Oliver interesting and sort of hot. He liked it when his friend was mad, it made things interesting.

"Don't be absurd, Jaime." Ming said. "According to Hazard-Perry he knew nothing of this new story that Allegra's spluttering out."

"That Schuyler's a fourth demonic," Jaime said. "That figures. I should be getting the D.N.A. results back in an hour though, that should give us enough to go on either way."

Ming sighed on the other end of the phone. "You know, honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean logic has flown out the window in this whole mess. Schuyler Van Alen should be a Silver Blood. Actually, she shouldn't exist, being a Silver Blood would be the only thing that would explain her existence. Yet, it doesn't fit."

Jaime nodded. "I know. Hey, do you want to do dinner tonight?"

He could tell Ming was shocked. He was actually sort of shocked he asked her. After all, they were just supposed to be friends and here he was practically asking her out on a date. Okay, so it wasn't a full blown date. It was really just the two of them eating dinner discussing all the weirdness that was going around them, but still in a way it almost was a date. Which really scared Jaime since he was technically dating someone else.

"Look," he said. "It's just going to be me and you, a few drinks. There will be no pressure. Well, there might be regarding this case but you…"

"How about lunch?" Ming said interrupting him.

"Lunch sounds good," he said. "Want to meet me at my office in about an hour?"

She agreed to that and the two of them got out as Jaime got back to work. The results should be coming in any minute. In a weird way, Jaime was hoping that what Allegra Van Alen had told them about Schuyler's heritage was the truth. It would be interesting to say the least if Schuyler Van Alen was a fourth demon and it would answer many of the puzzling questions that Jaime had regarding whether or not if the girl was a Silver Blood.

Thirty minutes later, Jaime's wait was finally over when his assistant handed him the test results. Most people wouldn't be able to interpret the vast amounts of data that a single drop of blood pertained, however Blue Bloods weren't like most people. D.N.A. to them was another form of reading the truth. However, Jaime never got to finish reading the truth since he was interrupted.

"Can I help you," he asked as a woman entered the office.

He didn't know who she was. He didn't recognize her. It wasn't because she was dressed in clothes that heavily concealed her identity either. There was just something unfamiliar, but at the same time eerily familiar about her.

"Yes," she said. "I want those tests results now."

This put Jaime on alarm, as he covertly pulled out a small dagger that he had hidden in his pockets. "I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Then, I'm afraid I'm going to make you do that." The young woman said as she lunged at him.

It was at this point that Jaime pulled out his dagger and stabbed at the woman causing a small trail of blood to drip from her. However, his victory was shortly lived since the woman retaliated shortly by literally picking him up and throwing him across his office like he was a toy of sorts. Finally, when he was unconscious she let go and got out a small booklet of matches and used the documents that Jaime was holding to start a fire in the room before leaving the building. The only remains of her left being that small trail of blood.

* * *

While initially Ming Chen had felt a little strange about meeting Jaime Kipp for lunch, she had warmed up to the idea fast. In fact, she had even decided to ditch her usual wardrobe of black suits and had substitute it with a cute little hot pink sundress she had picked up on a spontaneous shopping trip last week.

Okay, so knew it wasn't a date exactly. But so what. It would be fun to hangout with someone who was normal in her peer group.

And besides, perhaps talking to Jaime could get her mind off of this whole stupid situation that was going on in the courts right now.

Honestly, Ming was beginning to not know what to believe. Everything just kept getting weirder and weirder. Now the story was that Schuyler Van Alen was part demonic. Wasn't demonic breeding just a legend put out by the conspiracy committee. Whatever. Ming didn't know and didn't care. She just wanted those results back ASAP.

And she sort of wanted to drink wine and eat lunch with Jaime too. Even though she knew that whole aspect of this thing was virtually impossible.

But whatever. Let herself live in a delusional fantasy world for a little while, it was better than think of her current work predicament.

She could not stand either of her clients. Both Mimi Force and Oliver Hazard-Perry were insufferable. She didn't know which one was worse. While Oliver Hazard-Perry refused to give her information that could help her with Mimi's case, at least he was polite. Well, polite enough. Ming wasn't exactly sure why he decided to let her represent him, it didn't make a lot of sense, given the fact that he wasn't willing to turn his friend in. But then again maybe Schuyler Van Alen wasn't that guilty after all.

Oh, God, things were just too confusing.

And then there was Mimi Force. Mimi had to be one of the world's rudest people. So immature and Ming was pretty sure she was tangled with that Silver Blood Martin too.

Ming just didn't understand why she took this case. Sure, she felt at the time that she could kick some Silver Blood ass, get revenge for her twin. But this whole thing was ridiculous and it made he aware of just how corrupt the Blue Blood world was. She just wanted to pack up her bags and go back to Hong Kong, but she couldn't.

At least she had Jaime though. If wasn't for him she wouldn't know if she would be sane at this point.

When she arrived at Jaime's office she found the place extremely quiet and an odd smell was burning, this sent Ming's vampire senses on high alert. Something bad was going on.

And she soon saw what it was. Her friend, her confidant and sometimes lover was laying in a pool of blood and was halfway caught on fire.

Ming screamed as she threw her coat on Jaime hoping that it would kill the flames that were slowly creeping up his legs and started crying.

He had to live. He just had to.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Here is the next chapter of OLM. I know you guys are all worried about Jack and his POV will be in the next chapter. However, this chapter is pretty important even though it is in Celeste's POV.**

**R&R**

**M**

Chapter 61: Celestial Haze

It all started when Bliss Llewellyn told Celeste Cook that she wanted her to meet with her in the city for coffee.

Celeste agreed willingly, happily. She was really one never to have a lot of friends, so the whole idea of meeting someone just sort of made her happy.

God, was she such a nerd.

Celeste had a self depreciating attitude in life. It wasn't her fault either. Well, not really. More like it was an attitude instilled in her to survive.

Ever since Celeste could remember she was not good enough. She was the illegitimate child to her mother, Roberta. And while there were times that her mother was loving, caring, most of the time she was drunk and said some rather hurtful things to Celeste. More often than not these things involved her father.

Celeste never knew her father. According to her mother, he was a loser just like her. That was all she knew, well from what her mother told her. During one of Roberta's wine binges, she managed to dig through some of her records and found out her father's name: Stephen Chase.

That was all she knew, a name. And such a common name.

Celeste sighed. Her home life wasn't the only thing that made her the individual that she was today. Her relationship with her peer group hadn't been idealistic in school either.

Always considered the ugly duckling, Celeste had made her way throughout high school being constant. In fact, the only one who didn't pick on her was Rob.

That was perhaps one of the reasons she was desperately in love with him. Besides the fact that he smoking hot, was sensitive (hello, he wrote poetry), and was chivalrous (Rob always held open the door to their building for her whenever she walked by). However, Rob never noticed her. Actually noticed her. And who could blame him.

Celeste sighed as she thought about this as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pathetic. It was hopeless, no matter what Bliss said. Sure, Celeste might have been tall and bony, but that didn't necessary mean she was pretty like that model that was in that ad Bliss was talking about.

The girl in the ad looked extraordinary pretty and feminine with a heart shape face, piercing blue eyes, and raven hair. While Celeste had similar looking eyes, she looked the complete opposite. For one thing, Celeste didn't have the appearance of dainty wallflower. She had a strong square jaw, that some would say make her look masculine looking and her hair was a mass of messy curls.

She did not see how Bliss saw potential.

However, as soon as she arrived at the Starbucks at Bliss had dictated her to meet at. Bliss immediately said, "Let's go."

And for some weird reason, Celeste went. During the ride to the salon, Celeste began to feel a fog come over her. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. However, she knew one minute she was in the limo and the next she was in the salon. However, it appeared like a lot of time passed. However, when she asked Bliss, Bliss simply shrugged and told the brunette that traffic was bad.

The salon Bliss had taken Celeste too was a small quiet building that Celeste if she hadn't known would have thought it to be the home of a wealthy New Yorker.

Although, she had been attending NYU for the past two years, Celeste hadn't truly emerged herself in New York culture. Part of this was because of her mother. Celeste always had to make sure Roberta was alright especially when she was on one of her drinking tailspins and the fact that she had no social life at all also emphasized her lack of New York culture.

Bliss looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Jesus, don't act like you're on Mars, Celeste."

"I wasn't," Celeste said. "I'm just shocked. That's all."

Bliss shrugged. "You're acting like you never got a good haircut in your life."

Celeste said, "I think that's obvious, Bliss."

Bliss shrugged. "Well, you've got to start sometime and Enrico is the best. He even does my hair."

Celeste looked at her, "You have nice hair."

Bliss put on her best Mimi Force expression, "You think? Now I told Enrico what kind of hairstyle I think you should have. I hope you don't mind."

Celeste didn't care. She was always a follower. That's why three hours later she found her once chocolate brown hair dyed pitch black with dark extensions attached. Although, the hair looked good on her, it just wasn't Celeste. She wanted something else, something more sunny and with flirty layers. However, she didn't say this. Something deep within her, told her to forget her feelings. She almost felt herself going into a haze again, but quickly snapped out of it after she told Enrico and Bliss she liked the hair.

The same thing happened when they went clothes shopping. Bliss threw out outfits that Celeste would not necessary wear, but Celeste ended up letting her buy them without even trying them on. By the time they were done that day, Bliss had made Celeste a poor version of her older half sister, although Celeste didn't know that.

What Celeste also didn't know until she got home that day was that she apparently had been stabbed of sorts. There was a small cut on her arm that she hadn't seen earlier in the day and wondered how she got that cut. However, that thought was quickly banished when her mother entered the bathroom where she was.

Roberta Cook had no place for boundaries. When Celeste was a little girl, she could always count on her mother reading and mocking her diary, when Celeste was a teenager she would steal her clothes, and when she started working she would steal her money. Needless to say, her relationship with Roberta was contentious at best.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" Roberta said looking at her daughter. "I thought you didn't have any money."

"My friend gave me a makeover, Mother." Celeste said with a heavy sigh.

"You look like her." Roberta said.

"What," Celeste said. "Are you talking about?"

Roberta smirked. "That's none of your business."

Celeste looked at her mother and Roberta sighed. "Get me a beer from the fridge and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you."

"How about you tell me first then I'll get you the beer?" Celeste said not wanting to enhance her mother's drinking problem further.

Her mother laughed. "Like that's going to happen?"

Celeste then gave Roberta a look that frightened her mother. "You look just like him there…."

"Mother," Celeste hissed. "I want answers."

"Fine, you look like his other daughter." Roberta said, "The one he had with his wife."

Celeste looked at Roberta, "Are you talking about my father?"

"Of course, I'm talking about your fucking father, you ingrate. Gee, you are so stupid."

Celeste ignored her. "Are you saying I have a sister?"

Roberta looked at her, "Maybe. Beer. Now."

"I don't think so, Mother." Celeste said. "I want to know, do I have a sister?"

Roberta sighed. "Yes. However, she probably wouldn't like to be with the likes of you. Comes from a classy family that girl. Not from Stephen's side, but from his wife. I can't remember her name. Not that I care really. Her fucker of a husband left me with you. The biggest mistake in my life."

Celeste then felt something come over her a sense of rage. In fact, this sense of anger was so strong that she didn't remember anything that happened after that. Only that she was now in Central Park now fully clothed.

Her phone rang, "Where the hell are you?"

It was Bliss.

Celeste sighed, "I'm at the park. I had a fight with my mother. I can't remember anything."

Bliss grumbled something inaudible on the other end of the phone. "Stay where you are. I'm going to pick you up."

"But…"

"Celeste," Bliss said. "Obviously, you're upset. I am not going to have you return to a house that is emotionally bad for you. You're coming to my place, for a little R&R and we can talk about how to get Rob into that bed of yours."

Celeste reluctantly agreed.

Days later, she wondered how things would have been different if she would have declined this invite. Would her mother still be alive? And for that matter would Roberta have told her more about this mysterious sister? But the question that would be going on in Celeste's head the most wouldn't be these things. Rather, she would be wondering whether or not she would have control of her own life. Because as soon as Bliss Llewellyn arrived at that park. Celeste's life was now in her hands.

Bliss took one look at Celeste and shook her head. "No. You're definitely not going back there."

Celeste looked at her, "I have to be there…my mom."

"Enough," Bliss said before directing Celeste to her limo.

Bliss ended up taking her to her new loft. It was the sort of place that Celeste have only dreamed of living in. Bliss smirked. "I know, it's great isn't it?"

"How can you afford to live in a place like this?" Celeste asked.

Bliss shrugged as she threw her Prada coat done. "Inheritance. That and work, I guess."

"I thought you were a college student," Celeste said.

"I already have a degree in fashion," Bliss said, "I take classes for fun in my spare time."

"At Columbia?"

Bliss shrugged. "It's a good school, what do I say. Look, Celeste, I have to go visit a friend. Make yourself at home. You can use the guest room down the hall."

She then disappeared.

The rest of the evening was relatively relaxing. Celeste helped herself to a snack and a long shower in Bliss's loft before pulling on the pajamas the redhead bought her earlier. She struggled a bit to get to sleep. But finally she fell asleep and started to have strange dreams.

It was weird to describe what she had dreamed. If there was one word to describe them it would be hate. Filled with garbled images, sounds. She could smell blood throughout it. There were faces as well all sorts of faces all that Celeste wanted to kill.

She woke up with a shudder. Although, what she had experienced was just a dream the feeling of hatred she had felt was still there. Lingering.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Here is the next chapter of Our Little Miracle in Jack's POV. I have officially graduated (yippie!)**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter,**

**M**

Chapter 62: Mr. Popularity

If most people would have been in Jack Force's condition when they were admitted to New York Presbyterian Hospital, they would have been in critical condition. While Jack was far from critical, being a Blue Blood and all, his condition wasn't that good. During his fight with one of the numerous Silver Bloods that had flooded the church, the unfinished church mind you, where his mother's funeral was going on Jack had sustained several injuries. While most were superficial in nature, the Silver Blood had managed to pierce a rather nasty hole into Jack's leg with a piece of wood from the church. It also didn't help Jack that after this happened the whole church in essence collapsed because the Silver Bloods had decided to put a bomb in the church.

A bomb of all things.

It wasn't enough that they had descended on them in a holy place to cause chaos, to try to consume their souls, but they had to cause an explosion killing what Red Bloods remained in the building the whole thing was a mess.

The worse thing of all was Jack didn't know what happened to his wife and son. And because of his leg he couldn't go up and look for them.

To say the least, he was frantic when he gained consciousness and found himself in the intensive care ward at the hospital and found that it wasn't his wife who waited for him to wake up. Rather, his sister.

Obviously, Mimi was upset. And for once Jack didn't blame her. What had happened at the church was nightmare.

When she noticed his eyes were open she said, "Thank God."

He looked at her at that moment she didn't look like Mimi Force, a socialite brat, rather she looked like the woman he once fell in love with: Azrael. She wasn't super glamorous at that moment. Rather, she looked like a warrior who had just gotten out of battle. She looked weary. And even though she now resembled what he had once thought he loved, his feelings for her had not changed. He still loved Schuyler pure and simple. "Where's Schuyler," he finally managed to sputter out.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Not her. Not now, Abbadon. I thought you died on me, damn it."

Now Jack was truly flipping out. "Mimi, I'm fine. Seriously. Where's my family?"

The girl ignored his last statement, "I can't believe they decided to have an attack and for that matter cause an explosion at mother's funeral. All the Red Bloods that were there are dead, there's no way we can cover this one up Jack."

He looked at her and said, "Calm down."

Once again his twin ignored him. "You know, Kingsley thinks this thing wasn't directed at us. I mean, how stupid is that….I…well, thank God you're okay."

He looked at her, " Where's Schuyler and Ben?"

Mimi looked at him, "Honestly, I don't know. And I …"

"Don't say it," Jack said. "It's hard enough being civil to you most of the time, Mimi. You killed my child."

The blonde sighed heavily, "I can't believe you believe that. I didn't, Abbadon, I swear on our vows."

"You mean those vows that were already broken," Jack said as he coughed heavily, apparently there had been ash or something that had gotten caught in his lungs.

Mimi looked at him, "I'm getting you a doctor. But I…"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She said, "I'm paging Dr. Pat now. Seriously, though, Jack, I wasn't involved with killing Van Alen's child."

As she left to get the doctor, Jack couldn't help but wondering if she was telling the truth. She looked sincere. It was the sincerest he had seen her in awhile, but then else who would be angry enough to try to kill Schuyler.

* * *

A few minutes later, Charles walked in the room. Like Mimi, Charles looked like his true self: Michael. Looking at Jack, Charles shook his head. "This is a complete disaster."

"You don't say," Jack said. "Where's my wife and son?"

"I don't know." Charles said bluntly. "Honestly, I don't, Jack. Gabrielle is looking for them now."

Jack laughed when he heard this and started to cough again, only more heavily. Charles looked at him, "You need Dr. Pat."

"Mimi's getting her." Jack said.

Charles nodded. "I don't understand what's so funny about the situation, Abbadon."

Jack looked at Charles. "You really think, Gabrielle, is going to find Schuyler after what she did to her?"

Charles looked at him squarely and the eyes and said. "Yes, I do."

Jack looked at him and said, "You still love her, don't you?"

Charles looked at him, "Of course I still love her. A part of me will always love Gabrielle, Jack. But if you mean romantic love, no. I can't. She's betrayed me too many times."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "If you thought she had an affair with me, Charles, you're wrong. She only cheated on you with Stephen Chase."

"I am aware that you and Allegra never had an affair." Charles said, "That it was only mild flirtation. However, I'm not talking about her indiscretions with you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking about then."

However, Charles never got to answer that question since at that moment Dr. Pat appeared and informed Jack that he was going to need surgery immediately.

The surgery was quite extensive. Although, Jack wouldn't know it since he was knocked out. During this period Jack was having strange dreams, or flashbacks more or less of the past.

The first one took place back in Rome. He was Valerius. Valerius the wanted. Valerius who turned into the great love of Agrippina's life, despite the fact that her sisters all wanted him.

God, Jack was really a dick in that period. Now that he remembered it.

He also remembered something particularly interesting. It was right after the first time he and Agrippina made love. He woke up in the morning and heard voices coming from the atrium. It sounded like Agrippina's two sisters, Sophia and Drusilla.

"I tell you, Sophia, this is a nightmare. This is going to cause problems within the concave worse than you can imagine."

"You think problems for the concave are a nightmare, sister." Drusilla said. "What about him? He won't ever be mine."

Sophia started laughing. "I forgot how vapid you are. You're more concerned that you lost Lucifer than the fact that he caused Michael and Gabrielle to break up and that she's carrying his demon seed."

The memory stopped there. Gabrielle had Lucifer's baby? That was impossible. The only child she had was Schuyler, wasn't it?

However another flashback, this one from their years in Plymouth reaffirmed the idea.

Jack was supposed to visit Lawrence about the murders that had been going on in the settlement when he heard an argument erupting from Lawrence's house that involved Michael. "You're being ridiculous, Father. The Silver Bloods have not returned and they will not return."

"But Gabrielle's child…"

"Was disposed of in Rome." Charles stated. "Pure and simple."

"That child is the doom of us, Michael." Lawrence said.

"No, not anymore it's been destroyed."

But obviously, it hadn't the child had lived. Why else would they be enduring the chaos they had from year to year, Jack thought as his mind drifted off to the gilded age. The last time he had been a part of Gabrielle's peer group.

They were at a party. He wasn't sure what sort of party it was. One of the four hundred balls probably, but at the time he remember he couldn't keep his eyes of Allegra she looked lovelier than he had seen her in any cycle. Come to think of it with each passing cycle she became lovelier and lovelier to Jack. Somehow Jack knew it was because of Schuyler that he found her to be more attractive, although he hadn't been able to prove it.

"Louis," Michael said calling Jack by his given name during that period. "I'd like a word with my wife, please."  
It wasn't like a request more like an order. Jack wasn't sure why Michael had been so ticked off, it wasn't like he and Gabrielle were doing something. Okay, they were dancing rather close and she was a little bit more receptive to his flirting than usual, but it was still relatively innocent (okay, he was probably ogling at her breasts a bit too much or was thinking of her naked then, but that still shouldn't have turned Michael the way he did).

So, what did Jack (or Louis, as he was known then) decide to do: well, he followed Michael and Gabrielle out a private room in which Michael led Gabrielle to talk to. "Your behavior has got to stop." Jack's future father told Schuyler's future mother.

"Oh, come on." Gabrielle said. "You know nothing will come of it. Abbadon is just a big flirt."

He could almost see Michael narrowing his eyes at her as he said, "It's not just Louis, Martha."

He could almost see Gabrielle sighing. "Whatever, Theodore, I have never cheated on you once. There were many times I've could of given in to temptation to, but don't you understand I love you."

There was silence for a few minutes. Finally Jack heard Charles's voice again. "I'm just afraid of losing you, darling."

Then Gabrielle told Michael she could never loss him and then Jack left because it was obvious that they were then doing something that he was not supposed to eavesdrop on.

These memories were disturbing and as much as Jack tried to make sense of them he couldn't. For one thing were they truly memories? They felt real, but then perhaps it was the drugs. He knew he was technically in surgery right now, event through his unconscious mind was sort of conscious. And for that matter, if they were real who was that child. Did Ben have an aunt/uncle and if so who was it?

These thoughts however were pushed back when Jack opened his eyes and saw what had to be the best sight ever. Schuyler.

She looked like a wreck though. Her pale face was red from crying. Sighing he said, "I'm going to be fine if you stop crying."

"You're awake," She sniffed. "Thank God. Then the surgery worked."

"Of course the surgery worked, sweetheart, I'm a Blue Blood remember? The question is are you and our son okay?"

"We're fine." Schuyler said. "Ben's with my mother right now. I thought I lost you, Jack. I didn't know what I'd do."

"I'm going to be fine," He said. "It's you I'm worried about. The more deeper and deeper we get in this mess, the surer I am someone is particularly targeting you and are son. And I had some really strange dreams, sweetheart, dreams I'm not sure if they are the truth or not. But I have to find out if they are?"

Schuyler looked at him, "What were they about?"

"I think…" He started to say, but stopped himself. Schuyler didn't need to know that her mother might have had a child with Lucifer. That would be too much and she was already too fragile. He needed to talk to Kingsley first, before anything else.

"What," she said.

"I think you need to access to my safe." Jack amended.

"Why," Schuyler said.

"My sword is there," Jack said. "You and Ben need protection and until I'm out of this hospital bed. You have none. My sword is the best I can do. Really, we need to get you a sword."

Schuyler looked at him, "I used my mother's once. God, was that a long time ago."

"I know," he said. "But you said it disappeared, right?"

Schuyler nodded.

"It probably went back to her vault." Jack said. "I always heard Gabrielle applied a charm to her sword for it to be used by those in need. Whatever. I don't have that charm on mine, just a retrieval thing. However, I'm allowing you access to it. You need to protect yourself and our son until I get better."

"Then I'm guessing you'll be doing the protecting." Schuyler said.

"Something like that," Jack said.

Schuyler sighed. "That sounds perfectly reasonable. Now where do I need to go to get it?"

"You don't need to go anywhere," Jack said. "All I have to do is repeat what I tell you."

Schuyler nodded as Jack whispered those words into her ear. They were interrupted however by Kingsley Martin.

"Kingsley," Jack said. "Now is not the time."

Kingsley looked at Jack, "I think now is the time. Schuyler, I need to talk to you?"

"Why," she asked.

"Jaime Kipp was attacked today," Kingsley said. "And they think you did it."


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Here is the next chapter, we're approaching 700 reviews quickly. So once again I will remind you guys if you have a big question that you want answered it can be anything about the story I will answer if you are lucky 700. **

**M :)**

Chapter 63: Scapegoat

Kingsley Martin had seen a lot injustices in his days (you would too if you were old as he was), he had seen a lot of scapegoats in his time too, but out of all the members in the concave that he knew probably the biggest scapegoat of all was Schuyler Van Alen.

There would be a time there that Kingsley wouldn't care. Honestly, he didn't care about most of the stuff that went on in the Blue Blood world, since most everyone was fickle to a degree and had something stuck up their asses, but their were a few oddities in there. Take Azrael for instance. Sure, that girl was a grade A bitch, but she amused him at the same time. And unlike the other Blue Bloods stooges, she actually could fight like this afternoon.

Kingsley shook his head as he remembered what happened at the church. At what happened at Trinity's funeral.

Although, Trinity fitted the mold of your typical Blue Blood idiot, unlike the rest of them Trinity had a reasonably decent heart. In fact, Kingsley actually felt sorry for her. To have her love taken from her so long ago in Rome, in an incident which he had helped instigate, that had to hurt. But Trinity tried to move on. With Michael, none the less, but still.

To have her funeral degraded the way it was just awful. Didn't whoever killed her cause enough pain for her family?

Whatever, he knew the lack of feelings Silver Bloods could express because of their insanity.

In fact, he saw it there today at the church.

Yes, Kingsley was there and was attacked the same as everyone else, mind you it was a bit different for him since he was a Silver Blood and could fight using Silver Blood methods

The thing about Silver Bloods was that they were erratic creatures in every part of life. In fact, it had taken Kingsley, himself, several years to get control over himself and even then he slipped up on occasion. That's why fighting with one was so deadly. But the attack itself was calculated at the same time. Obviously, it had been instigated by one who had control over themselves which made Kingsley particularly curious.

He didn't see what happened to either Schuyler or Jack during the attack since he was fighting off a Silver Blood himself. It was as if his own kind knew that he betrayed them. Kingsley had to fight off two of them himself. It was just aggravating.

Although, Silver Bloods were powerful creatures they had a problem when it came to fighting with other Silver Bloods. At least that's what Kingsley noted from his experience. While he had a grasp of sanity, his peer group sure the hell didn't. Half of the time they didn't recognize who they were. It was only because their allegiance to Lucifer that they were able to keep enough control in their reign of terror.

Still, you could never plan how to fight with a Silver Blood. As Kingsley soon learned when in the middle of a heated fencing session (yes, Kingsley still used his sword even though he was able to shape shift into oodles upon oodles of creatures and all other sorts of good stuff) when the church exploded.

Although, Blue Bloods and Silver Bloods were capable of doing a lot of things, they had to have help to blowup an entire church. And the so called help that was needed was costly. Which meant it was calculated.

However, Kingsley didn't figure how calculated it was until much later.

He was at the hospital like everyone else. Although, no major damage was done (of course there wouldn't be, he was a Silver Blood after all) there were some minor scrapes and bumps that had to be taken care of.

Since his case wasn't that severe he found himself sharing a room with Mimi Force.

Honestly, Mimi looked like a wreck. A defiant wreck who was screeching at the nurses about her brother. Kingsley had saw Jack as the paramedics pulled them out of the rubble and honestly if the guy wasn't a Blue Blood or for that matter Abbadon he'd be worried about him. Looking at Mimi he tried to reassure the girl, "He'll be fine."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "You saw him after the explosion, Kingsley, he's messed up. No thanks to that slut of his."

Kingsley sighed heavily. "Don't you think, Azrael, that blaming Schuyler is a little stupid. I'm mean, she was there when they attacked."

"But she wasn't there after." Mimi said, "I didn't see them pulling her out of the rubble."

Kingsley had had enough. He didn't know what it was that pushed him over the edge. Maybe it was the fact that the nurses, most who weren't even hot, were constantly pocking and prodding on him, or maybe it was because he had to fight off two insane creatures and didn't even get the chance to draw blood, or maybe it was because he was just so damn tired of everyone blaming Schuyler. It was so redundant. Seriously, they should get another scapegoat already. Why did they always have to blame the half vampire? It was just like after Rome when they were always blaming him….well, he was sort of guilty but still…

Mimi looked at him, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Kingsley looked her, "I don't see a point. I always comment that you're being redundant and you disregard me. I will tell you though, I don't think I would mention this when you see your brother. Princess, I know you don't care if you annoy him or not, but right now it might be wise not to trash Van Alen in his face for health purposes."

Mimi sighed. "I can't do that."

"You can," Kingsley said, "Be the supportive twin for once."

Mimi looked at him, "You don't understand."

"I don't understand, what?" Kingsley said, "That you're hurt. I think I do understand that. I think I do understand that you think your brother is a prick and I agree with you what he did to you was wrong. However, at one point you're going to have to grow up or act like this whole thing doesn't bother you to a degree."

"Why," Mimi asked.

"Because," Kingsley said, "It makes you look pathetic."

Mimi just blinked at him for a moment before she said, "I guess I can take that into consideration."

"You should," He said as a nurse told her she could go into her brother's room.

He was then told a few hours later he could go when he saw an alarming scene as a gurney was pulled into the E.R. A crying Ming Chen was running next to what appeared to be a very beaten up and very burned Jaime Kipp.

What the fuck…

"Ming," he called out as the doctors rushed Jaime into the emergency room.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes were filled with fury. This was not going to be good. "You," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, "There was an explosion in the church, during Trinity Burden-Force's funeral, haven't you heard?"

"No, I haven't." Ming said, "Because someone attacked Jaime."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was at the funeral."

"No," Ming said. "He was testing those lab results which were destroyed in that fire, mind you, which points the finger at…"

"Your usual scapegoat, Schuyler Van Alen. I get the gist." Kingsley said. "But Schuyler was at the funeral."

Ming looked at him, "Was he time accounted for the whole time, Martin?"

"Chen, don't cross examine me." Kingsley said. "It was a little hard to tell whether or not she was there, Ming, since the Silver Bloods cut all the power than blew up the whole place."

Ming looked even more alarmed than before, "They blew the place up?"

Kingsley nodded, "Yep. All the Red Bloods that were there are now dead thanks to their insanity."

"Don't look amused," Ming said.

"I'm not." Kingsley said, "I'm simply stating the facts. Jesus, what's up your ass?"

"What's up my ass?" An agitated Ming said. "My best friend was just viciously attacked and I just found out his fiancée was killed."

"Oh my God," Kingsley said. "You're screwing Kipp."

Ming's face went chalk white and Kingsley started laughing. "That is so cliché, Chen. Don't you two ever try to spice things up each cycle."

"How's Azrael, Kingsley?" Ming spit out. "See your still mooning over her with no luck."

Kingsley rolled his eyes and acted like her last statement didn't hurt, even though it did. "Leave the sex sensing for the big dogs, Chen. I don't like Azrael, never have never will. Now, tell me how did you find Kipp today?"

Ming glared at him. "He was laying down beaten near to death and was on fire. Is a that a vivid enough description for you, Martin."

"Was there any forensic evidence there," Kingsley asked.

"I don't know." Ming said. "I could really only focus on my friend it wasn't time to be logical, but I'm sure Bruno was able to find something."

Kingsley nodded, "Good. I'm going to call him now."

A few seconds he was off the phone with Bruno. "They said they found some blood there."

Ming looked at him. "Good. We can settle this mess once and for all. Get Van Alen's blood tested."

Kingsley looked at her.

"You said she's innocent, didn't you? Just get her blood tested it will prove either way."

"Fine," Kingsley said. "I will talk to Schuyler."

As Kingsley walked towards Jack Force's room he thought at least this way Schuyler Van Alen would no longer be a scapegoat. But, boy was he wrong.


	64. Chapter 64

**Congrats to bluebloods lover for being the seven hundredth reviewer for Our Little Miracle. However, in order for me to answer your question you need to sign in to your account so that I can respond. Otherwise, I won't be able to contact you to answer your question. Also, for all you hungry questions askers, I'll be holding the same contest at the eighth hundred mark (if we get there). In other news, I just got back my final grades and I'm graduated summa cum lade so I'm really happy. But enough about that, here's the next chapter.**

**R&R**

**M**

Chapter 64: Multi-Tasking

Bliss Llewellyn was a do-it-yourselfer. She knew from her very long existence it was the only way you go things done correctly. That was why she was a multi-tasker. A multi-tasker who's identity was supposed to be secret. That's what made her life so difficult.

It was especially difficult doing what she planned today, a full blown attack against both Blue Bloods and Red Bloods, but somehow she did it. There were, however, a few kinks. Kinks that involved Red Bloods and Celeste Cook.

If Bliss was a normal person she would've felt sorry for Celeste. The girl was so damn weak. There was no backbone there at all. It took very little probing at all for Bliss to get control of the girl's body and to get her that radical makeover. Although, Celeste did now resemble Schuyler more, the likeness wasn't as a good as Bliss would hope it was but it would have to do. As for the blood that Celeste had left behind when she attacked Jaime Kipp.

Bliss knew they would pin it on Schuyler. Although, the D.N.A. wouldn't be a perfect match, but Bliss knew the demon blood would be a red flag when it came to those Blue Blood patsies. And with Celeste, now closely resembling her sister, Bliss would be able to accomplish what she wanted. As long as Celeste didn't go off the deep end like she did tonight.

Bliss couldn't believe the state she found Roberta Cook in when she arrived at Celeste's fleabag apartment after dropping the girl off at her loft. Although, Roberta wasn't dead when Bliss arrived, she was pretty close to being dead.

Alright, so if she would've gotten medical help she probably would of lived, but the way Celeste had beaten her was pretty extreme. Roberta, however, did gain consciousness right before Bliss killed her.

"Who the hell are you," The woman said. Her voice was hoarse, probably from almost being strangled.

"My identity is not important," Bliss said as her eyes focused in on Roberta's reading her every thought.

Red Bloods really were pathetic, Bliss thought as she glimpsed into Roberta's life. Take this morning, for instance, when she dealt with those terrorists. It took very little effort from her part, to get them to readjust their target and blow up that church.

Yes, Bliss knew that her whole plan of attacking the Blue Bloods at Trinity Burden-Force's funeral was a bit extreme, but that's the way she liked things. She liked to make a point and she needed that attack at the church to flashy and such a mess that people wouldn't be able to keep track of Van Alen and her brat.

Still, even that whole ordeal had been messy. It had cost the lives of her own all because of their erratic nature.

Bliss prided herself on maintain her sanity. She had her father to thank for that. It was weird to share a body, filled with all these various souls. But after awhile you got used to it, if you weren't weak that is.

Celeste Cook was weak. She had slipped into her demonic nature without even Bliss help, although after looking into Roberta Cook's mind Bliss could see why. Roberta even angered Bliss and usually she got a joy when people were in misery. However, Roberta was just a wasted piece of space. True, a few years ago she would've been something to work with. But now, Bliss was just going to relish killing her.

And so, smiling at Roberta she said in the nastiest voice possible, "I'm here to finish the job your daughter started, Roberta. And boy am I going to enjoy cracking your neck."

Roberta looked at Bliss in alarm. "Please…I…are you…"

She never got to finish, by that time she was dead.

That, of course, was the easy part. Bliss had to clean up the mess. Okay, that wasn't very hard either. She just got out a match and dropped it in the apartment and burnt down the rat hole that was Celeste Cook's home for the past twenty-years. Maybe this could go to her advantage.

After, she cleaned up Celeste's mess she headed to the hospital (boy, was she multitasking today).

There were several reasons why Bliss was heading to the hospital. The first was to check on the status of all her victims. Believe it or not, Bliss wanted some of them to live like Jack Force for instance. She wanted Jack to live through all of this and cause him pain it would bring great joy to her since he had betrayed her. Also, Bliss wanted to check on Jaime Kipp. That was one person she really wanted to be dead.

Comatose would be good too. She just wanted him unconscious and unable to talk, hence the getting Celeste to set him on fire part.

What Bliss needed to do was find Ming Chen.

Sure enough, the Asian Blue Blood was pacing erratically back in forth in the hospital when Bliss arrived. Putting on her façade of dumb innocence Bliss said, "Oh my God, Ming, are you okay?"

Ming looked at her, "Llewellyn, I ought to kill you."

Oooh, so obviously something happened. Looking at her Bliss said, "What? I never did anything to you."

"You brought me back to this ridiculous town, to deal with this ridiculous concave. And now….and now Jaime might die."

"I'm so sorry, Ming." Bliss said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I need to find out if Jaime is okay first."

So, Jaime wasn't dead. That wasn't good. However, he seemed to be in poor condition so things could be promising. "What happened to him," Bliss asked acting clueless. "Did he get hurt at the funeral?"

"No," Ming said. "He was attacked at his office. Someone got to him, beat him up and set him on fire. I would say it's a Silver Blood…but…."

Bliss nodded. "Well, were there any clues left at the scene?"

"Blood," Ming said. "They found blood and they're going to test it against Schuyler Van Alen's. God, Bliss, if she is guilty I swear I'm going to kill that girl."

That was just what Bliss wanted to hear. However, she didn't let it show. Instead, she simply shook her head. "That's just anger talking, Ming. You need to calm down, if Schuyler is guilty I'm sure she'll be punished."

Ming looked at her, "Hell, yeah. She's going to be punished. Llewellyn, I haven't gotten around calling you and Force, but I'm turning in my resignation on her case."

"What," Bliss said sort of shocked.

"I'm taking over Jaime's role as prosecutor." Ming said.

* * *

As Bliss walked towards Jack Force's room she was shocked with the turn in events, never did she think that Ming Chen would resign from defending Mimi Force and take Jaime Kipp's role as prosecutor. However, it was a nice un-expectant change unlike the rest of her day.

The doctor's report had finally came back for Jaime. He was going to have undergo critical brain surgery and probably wasn't going to have any memory of what occurred. Which was fine for Bliss too.

Now, all Bliss had to do was check on Jack Force. This was especially crucial for her plan. She needed to start working on this step now, in case everything fell apart.

Jack Force was alone in his room aimlessly flipping through the channels. Obviously, he was impatient. Jack always was an impatient one.

That was how he was in every cycle. It made him strong and it made him weak. "Hello, stranger," she said as she positioned herself on one of the hospital's hard chairs.

"Bliss," he said with a small smile. It wasn't sincere.

"What's wrong," she asked.

He sighed heavily. "They're accusing Schuyler yet again for something she didn't do."

Bliss nodded sadly. "Yeah, I heard about that. You know, I can testify for her behalf I was there part of the time."

Jack looked at her, "Thanks."

"You seem distracted," Bliss said, "I know your upset about this, but there's something else, isn't there?"

Jack sighed, "I had some strange dreams, Bliss. I'm not even sure if they're real."

"What were they about," Bliss said interested because she knew Abbadon was always able sense things that others weren't able to.

"Never mind," he said. "It's not important."

Bliss sighed, there was no need pressuring him right now. He might get suspicious, instead she asked, "Have you seen Mimi?"

Jack gave her a pointed look.

Bliss sighed, "You really should make peace with her, Jack."

"Why," Jack said. "Seriously, Bliss. Don't mention Mimi to me, she killed my baby."

Bliss looked him, "I really don't think she did. But even she did, Jack, you should be civilized with her."

He looked at her, "You're nuts. Why should I be civilized with a woman who killed my child?"

Bliss looked at him, "To get her to confess."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Look, I'm not one for being sneaky. But Bobianne always told me when I was a little girl that you catch more flies with honey."

Jack looked at her, "You might have a point."

"So, you'll be nice to Mimi then?" Bliss asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Bliss. I have to keep things into consideration."

Well, at least that was a start.


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Another update. This chapter's pretty important since it gives some insight on what happened in Rome. I know there's going to be lots of questions regarding a part of this, but you'll find out soon enough what's going on.**

**M**

Chapter 65: Clients

Schuyler sighed heavily as Kingsley Martin led her to a private area in the hospital so they could talk. Finally, they settled down in an empty room.

"So, what are they accusing me of this time?" Schuyler said looking at him. "Let me guess, they're blaming me for the explosion."

"Well, that and Jaime Kipp's attack." Kingsley said blunt as always.

Schuyler sighed heavily. "Please tell me they're not going to arrest me again, Kingsley. Jack's in the hospital and I really don't want my mother watching Ben. "

Kingsley looked at her, "No one's going to arrest you. At least not yet. All they want is your blood."

"I thought I already gave them some of that," Schuyler said.

"Well," Kingsley said, "When Jaime was attack your blood was destroyed."

"Wait," Schuyler said, "Jaime wasn't at the church?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No. The idiot was playing CSI Vampire with Ming Chen. Apparently, someone decided to attack him in his office and set the whole bloody place on fire."

"Delightful," Schuyler said. "And they think I did it since I'm guessing the evidence they collected was destroyed."

"Something like that," Kingsley said. "I'm glad you're such a fast learner, Van Alen."

Schuyler looked at him, "I've had five years to learn, Kingsley. So, I'm guessing you're recommending we give them my blood."

He looked at her, "Yep. You want me to come with you?"

She looked at him, "Of course. I need someone to feign off the vultures."

He laughed even though what she was saying had some merit.

* * *

An hour later, he went back into Jack Force's room due to a promise he made with Schuyler. The girl, herself, had went back to her mother's to check on her son and was staying there for the rest of the night.

Jack wasn't in the room alone Bliss Llewellyn was there with him. Honestly, Kingsley didn't like Bliss. He didn't know why, there was just something off about her. That was the way it always was with her and he wasn't sure why exactly.

However, he didn't want the girl to know that she unnerved him. So with a big smile he said, "Well, howdy, Miss Llewellyn. Force."

Bliss laughed, "Kingsley, what are you doing here?"

He looked at Bliss, "Official venator business, Bliss. Why else would I be here?"

"Because you're worried about, Jack." Bliss said, "Or you've got some juicy news."

"That's right," Kingsley said, "I've got some juicy news."

At this point, Jack looked at Bliss and said, "Bliss, I think you better leave."

The redhead looked at him, "I understand, but Jack think about what I said."

She then turned and walked away.

"What was that about," Kingsley asked.

Jack sighed heavily, "She wants me to play nice with Azrael."

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "Playing nice isn't fun."

Jack looked at him, "You tell me."

"Although," Kingsley said, "Bliss might have a point."

"Seriously," Jack said. "What are you talking about?"

Kingsley looked at him, "You know I'm an evil bastard, right?"

Jack looked at him, "Of course. Everyone knows that. That's why I hired you to represent us. Although, I'm starting to wonder if I could do a better job myself."

"In a regular court you probably could," Kingsley said. "But you forget this is Blue Blood court and we like to cheat."

"Don't remind me," Jack said. "But why should I play nice with my baby killing sister, besides the whole you catch more honey with flies thing?"

"Because," Kingsley said, "We really need her off our backs right now. Listen, Jack, things are bad. Really bad. If that blood doesn't come back the way we wanted, this case is going to be ridiculously hard to prove in court and I'm afraid that Schuyler will be found guilty."

Jack looked at him, "Blood? What are you talking about?"

Kingsley then explained to Jack about what happened to Jaime Kipp.

Jack shook his head. "I swear, when I find out who is orchestrating this whole thing I will kill them?"

Kingsley laughed.

"What," Jack said.

Kingsley looked at him, "Don't you realize whoever is behind this, has a lot more power and resources than you or I alone?"

Jack looked at him, "I know. And I have an idea who might be behind this all, Kingsley. That's the scary thing."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "You do, please do tell."

"I had these dreams," Jack said. "When I was in surgery, they were nothing concrete, mind you, but if the information I heard has any truth to it, it is pretty startling."

Kingsley looked at him, "What were they about, Abbadon?"

Jack sighed, "I think Allegra might have had an affair with Lucifer."

"I can answer that question," Kingsley said. "She did and if you are referring that these incidents were caused by the child she had with him, it was disposed of. Trust me."

Jack looked at Kingsley, "Do you really think something that evil could be destroyed?"

Kingsley looked at him, "Yes, I do. I was there when Michael stabbed the child with his sword. The little boy never had a chance."

"So, it was a boy?" Jack said.

Kingsley nodded. "Yep. Gabrielle, of course, never remembered giving birth. After the child was destroyed, she had a nervous breakdown. Mind went completely blank and she ended up killing herself that cycle or something dreadful like that. Don't you remember any of this?"

"Vaguely," Jack said, "I think I was more concerned with other things during that period."

"Ah, yes, Agrippina." Kingsley said with a slight smile.

"No," Jack said. "I'm thinking more about fighting Caligula, a.k.a. Lucifer, prince of all darkness."

"Oh, yeah, I sort of forgot about that joker." Kingsley said, even though he hadn't forgotten about his ex best friend.

Jack looked at him, "So, you're sure the child didn't survive?"

"I saw the child being stabbed and its blood being burned. What more did I need to see?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know," Jack said. "But if Lucifer had an heir that would explain a lot."

Kingsley looked at him, "Well, that's all I know about it. The only other people who might be able to tell you more would be Michael and Gabrielle. But since Gabrielle's mind's blank, I really don't think she's going to tell you anything. But I must say, all this is very well organized much like Rome was before it all went to hell."

Jack nodded. "I know and that's what scares me, besides the fact they have Red Blood involvement this time around. And the Red Bloods actually have decent weapons this time."

Kingsley shook my head, "I can't believe they blew up a building. You know, New York One is reporting it was terrorist attack."

"That's not far from the truth." Jack stated.

"Touché." Kingsley said, "But to get back to the point, whoever this is has money. I really wish Kandinsky would've lived. I felt like if we could've figured out who his kingpin was, we could've figured out who was behind this whole mess."

"How is that part of the investigation going," Jack asked.

"It's at a standstill." Kingsley said. "Whoever killed him wanted it to look like a Red Blood killed him, but of course it was a Silver Blood. Seriously, we need a lead. I haven't even had a chance to start to look through Stephen Chase's background like I wanted too."

"You were going to look into Schuyler's father's background, why?" Jack asked.

Kingsley looked at him, "Because something about Allegra's story doesn't feel complete to me."

"What that Stephen Chase was a bastard. I think the story pretty much spoke for itself, Jack said."

"No." Kingsley said, "There's something else to it. Don't tell me your stupid enough to believe that Allegra married a half demon purely by coincidence."

"Well, aren't they drawn towards Blue Bloods?" Jack asked.

"No, they're more drawn towards darkness." Kingsley said. "Most don't even realize what they are."

At this point his phone rang. He answered it and a few seconds later he slammed it shut and muttered, "Damn it."

"What," Jack said his body growing tense.

"They arrested Schuyler." Kingsley said, "The blood they picked up was demonic just like hers and was a partial match which according to the conclave was good enough for them to revoke bail."


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Read and Review as always,  
M**

Chapter 66: Beyond Bars

Once again Schuyler Van Alen found herself at the bottom of the Force tower in one of their dungeons. However, this time she didn't have to share her cell with Mimi Force which was only a minor relief since she was yet accused of committing another crime.

Honestly, Schuyler didn't get it. She didn't get why they always targeted her.

"Schuyler," A voice said interrupting her from her misery. "What are you doing back in jail?"

It was Oliver. Thank God for Oliver. At the same time Schuyler was thinking this, she couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. She hadn't visited Oliver much since she had gotten out of jail. Although, that wasn't totally her decision since she was supposed to be in Allegra's custody. She had, however, talked to Oliver although briefly and knew that he had hired Ming Chen as an attorney.

Looking at her he said, "What are they accusing you of now?"

Schuyler laughed, "The usual."

"Oh, that you're an insane serial killer."

Schuyler nodded and said, "Apparently, I attacked Jaime Kipp today even though I was at St. Anne's when it blew up."

"What," her best friend said from across the room.

Schuyler then explained to Oliver how Jaime Kipp was attacked in his office at the same time the events at St. Anne's occurred.

"I don't understand," Oliver said when she was finished, "Why are they blaming you? They said they found some blood, didn't that prove you were innocent?"

"Not exactly," Schuyler said.

Oliver looked at her oddly. "What's going on, Sky?"

Schuyler looked at him, "I recently found out something disturbing about my father, Oliver."

He groaned. "What is it?"

Schuyler sighed, "Stephen Chase was a half demon. That means, Ben and I have demonic blood flowing through our veins. There was demonic blood found at the scene of the crime. Although, it was only a partial match, Ming and the rest of the venators are convinced I'm guilty."

"Ming is a bitch." Oliver said.

Schuyler said, "I concur, but that's not going to help me get out of jail."

Oliver looked at her, "It's only a partial match, right?"

Schuyler nodded. "Yeah, but Ollie, I don't see where you're going here."

He sighed. "I've read about half demons, Schuyler. Most of the time they can't control themselves."

"Allegra did mention that Stephen was abusive but…"

Oliver shook his head. "No. That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about their libido."

"You mean," Schuyler said.

Oliver nodded, "Yes. Stephen probably cheated on your mother. There's a very good chance you could have a sibling or two out there."

"But that seems a bit far fetched." Schuyler said, "I mean, whoever is behind all of this would have to locate them and then would have to get them to do their bidding."

"It wouldn't be that hard," her best friend said. "Demonic creatures are often easy to control."

"Excuse me," Schuyler said.

"You and Ben are the exception though." Oliver said. "You two have Blue Blood in you, whoever's doing this doesn't have that protection."

Schuyler looked at him, "Still…"

"I know,' her best friend said. "It seems ludicrous then again everything is these days."

Schuyler looked at him, "Tell me about it."

"Well," her best friend said, "There is one good thing out of this."

"What, Ming Chen's no longer your lawyer anymore."

Oliver laughed, "You know she was never actually my lawyer."

"That plan of yours was idiotic from the get go." Schuyler said.

"It had some merit," Oliver said, "I understand how that barracuda's brain works now."

Schuyler looked at him, "I bet it's scary."

"It is." Ollie said, "But that's besides the point. I think I actually have a good chance of getting out of here now.'

Schuyler raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

Oliver looked at her, "I have an alibi this time around and the Hazard-Perry fortune on my side, you tell me what that equals."

"Freedom," Schuyler said.

"Exactly," Oliver said.

* * *

The next day, in fact, Oliver Hazard-Perry was released from jail. It was surprisingly easy how much a couple of checks and a bizarre incident could get you freedom in the Blue Blood world. Oliver didn't even have to use Kingsley Martin to get his freedom. Rather, he just used one of his father's attorneys who was acquainted with the Red Blood world.

However, Oliver had no time to relish in his freedom. Rather, he had a job to do for Schuyler. Although, Oliver was sure that Kingsley and Jack were both doing their best to investigate the going ons in the Blue Blood world. He figured they were more focused on who the crazy ass psychotic Silver Blood was who was behind this whole mess. However, Oliver felt, in order to locate the killer you had to locate their minions first and that's why he needed to find who was behind attacking Jaime Kipp.

Unlike, Kingsley and Jack, Oliver tended to leave the detective work to the detectives. Okay, grant it, Kingsley and Jack were both venators so they were technically able body detectives, but Oliver rather hire out some change and get a whole team of detectives to find out what he needed. He found that by doing this you found out more.

In fact, he got his first interesting report back already on Stephen Chase. Apparently, he did have another child. At least according to a birth certificate that belonged to a one Ms. Celeste Antonia Cook of Newark, New Jersey. Oliver smiled when he heard this information. This could be just the clue needed.

Although, it thrilled him to find out that Schuyler could very well possibly have a sister, it also disheartened him to a degree because this sister in all likelihood was an insane murderer.

There wasn't much about Celeste that Oliver could find. So, a trip to Newark was in order.

Although, in five years Oliver had changed he still stuck out like a soar thumb on the streets of Newark especially in the neighborhood Celeste grew up in. The street that Celeste lived on made Schuyler's neighborhood look nice.

Oliver, however, never made it to Celeste's house since the apartment building which she and her mother lived in was burnt to the ground.

"What the…" He started to say.

"Yeah, it burned down." A voice said behind him.

Oliver turned around to find a guy around his age speaking to him.

"What happened," Oliver asked.

The guy shrugged. "One of the neighbors got drunk last night. Somehow she started a fire and caused the whole place to burn down."

"Who was the neighbor?" Oliver asked.

"Roberta something," he said. "I never knew her, although I knew daughter Celeste something. Poor girl, going to hate it when she hears her mother died like that."

"Wait," Oliver said, "You're not talking about Celeste Cook are you?"

The guy narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I am actually. Why? Do you know her?"

"Actually, yeah I do." Oliver said, "I'm a friend of the family."

"Oh," the guy said. "I'm sorry then. I don't know where Celeste is exactly but if I see her around I'll tell her you stopped by. What's your name?"

"It's Oliver," Oliver said. "Let me give you my information."

The guy nodded, "It's nice to meet you. My name's Rob. Rob Rodriguez. I'm actually glad that you're here. I didn't really think Celeste had anyone to rely on other than Roberta."

Oliver shrugged. "Well, I actually don't know Celeste. I'm actually a friend of her half sister."

"Half sister," Rob said.

Oliver nodded, "Yeah. She has a half sister. Schuyler just found out herself. I was going to talk to Celeste about things before they met. We didn't want things to get too awkward."

Rob sighed, "Jesus. We'll I'll tell you if I see her. Usually Celeste is always around here, it's a miracle she wasn't home last night."

Yeah, a miracle.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: Here is the next chapter, it's a little bit more lighthearted but I thought that was needed given the recent gloom and doom of the past few chapters. Let me know how you like it, and I'm open for suggestions on whose point of view you want to hear from in the next chapter.**

**M**

Chapter 67: Mimi Force Babysitter Extraordinaire

Mimi Force always achieved her goals in life or at least she ended up making lemons out of lemonade. However, this cycle had truly thrown her out of her element. Honestly, she did not know what to do with her life at this point.

Should she really give up on Abbadon?

It was something she really had to ask herself these days. The truth of the matter was, she felt her relationship with him was beyond repair especially after the way he looked at her the other day in the hospital.

Used to, Mimi thought if Schuyler Van Alen got out of the way then she would have a chance to repair what they once had. However, now she was starting to think otherwise. Especially Jack was so adamant that she killed his child.

Mimi rubbed her temples. In the past few days she had to accept a lot of truths. Truths which honestly she didn't want to accept. Most of them involved her brother and Schuyler Van Alen and their son.

Yes, Mimi now believed Ben was truly Jack's flesh and blood partially because she had to babysit him for the mass majority of the past three days. There was nothing about the boy that screamed Silver Blood to her, rather he acted like your typical five-year-old.

A five-year-old who was scared half to death as well as driving Mimi crazy at least in the beginning.

It all started when Charles and Allegra decided they wanted to do lunch or whatever with each other to discuss what had been happening lately. Mimi figured it was a lame excuse of theirs to go and make out, but whatever. The point was, since Schuyler was locked up in jail and Jack was in the hospital that left Ben in the care of Mimi.

Mimi Force did not have a nurturing bone in her body. She never really did. In the past cycles she had never fostered a young spirit, it was just in her. She didn't have the patience. However, there was a part of Mimi, albeit a tiny part, that wondered how things would be if she was a mom.

However, after watching Ben Force for the past few days, at least in the beginning, she decided that maybe she had the right idea when it came towards not wanting to have children.

It started out simple enough when he came over to Mimi's bad ass loft that she had in the Village. Although, Mimi wasn't one of those crazy artsy bohemian types who never shaved their armpits, living in the Village was trendy. And Mimi liked trendy as well as the fact that it was in walking distance to her favorite Thai food restaurant.

Anyway, Ben played with his toys that Allegra had packed for him for awhile until he started to whine that he was hungry. Mimi was actually sort of shocked that he started whining, since up until that point he was pretty much ignoring her.

Mimi looked at him, "You eat?"

Because at that point she was pretty convinced he was a Silver Blood.

The kid gave her dagger eyes. Despite the fact that his eyes mirrored Schuyler Van Alen's the expression on them at the moment was pure Jack. It sort of scared Mimi, honestly. "Of course, I eat. What do you think I am, a vampire?"

Mimi nervously laughed. "Of course not. I'm sorry, we'll go get lunch. You like Thai food, don't you?"

Truth be known, Ben loved Thai food. However, he wasn't going to let Mimi know that. He hated Mimi. In his eyes she took his parents away from him and was trying to steal his daddy for herself. Needless to say, the five-year-old was a bit possessive. "No." He said, "I don't want Thai food. I want cupcakes."

"You're not going to get a cupcake for lunch," Mimi said whose beliefs about food did not mirror Kingsley's.

Ben looked at her, "But I want a cupcake. Uncle Kingsley says they make the best cupcakes in New York and I haven't had one yet."

Of course, Kingsley would tell him that, Mimi thought. The guy was practically addicted to sugar. However, Ben was a five-year-old. And five-year-olds had to eat healthy food even if they were Silver Bloods. Even though by this time, Mimi was already starting to question whether or not Ben was a Silver Blood. After all, he hadn't made an attempt to kill her. And this instance alone showed that Ben really was just a kid.

Taking a deep breath Mimi said, "Ben, let's compromise. We won't do Thai food or cupcakes. We could do pizza?"

Ben shook his head, "I want McDonalds."

Mimi scrunched up her nose. She hated McDonalds. And besides, if the paparazzi saw her there they'd have a field day. They probably would say she was having a meltdown or something. "Ben…I…."

"I WANT MCDONALDS!" The little boy practically screamed.

Mimi grimaced. She did not want to listen to a five-year-old scream, especially since said child was part demonic and had a very large set of lungs.

"Fine," She snapped. "We'll go to McDonalds. But I'm not eating anything there and you're going to have to eat something reasonably healthy."

"Fine," snapped Ben.

A few minutes later, Mimi grimaced as she stepped into the nearest McDonalds. The place was not the sort of place Mimi was frequent at, given the fact that a homeless man was in front of her and was ordering a Big Mac and fries (probably his first meal in many weeks) looking at Ben she wondered if she could use the glom to persuade him to go somewhere else. However, she contained herself. She would do this. She would show Jack that she was just as good as a caretaker as Schuyler.

Looking at Ben she said, "Why don't you find us a place to sit. You want the Happy Meal, right?"

Ben scowled. "No. I want the Chicken Selects."

"That's an adult meal," Mimi said. "You're five. You're getting a happy meal. You can have the Mcnuggets."

"I don't want the Mcnuggets." Ben said, "I want the Selects!"

Mimi had enough, "I'm paying for this and you're getting the Mcnuggets. Now stop being a big baby and get the table."  
The homeless guy that was in front of her shot her a dirty look.

"What," Mimi said, "Haven't you ever heard of disciplining a kid?"

The look she gave him scared him right off since he turned back around to the cashier. A moment later it was Mimi's turn to order. With use of the glom she was able to get the food in record time. However, it didn't matter by that time Ben had left the restaurant.

Needless to say, Mimi panicked and was yelling at everyone in the vicinity that was until her cell phone rang. It was Martin.

"This better be good, Kingsley." Mimi said, "I lost Jack's kid."

"Oh, you're admitting he's his kid now." Kingsley said amused on the other end of the phone.

"Martin," Mimi said.

"Princess," Kingsley said, "He's okay. He's with me at the Magnolia Bakery."

Mimi groaned, "You're kidding me."

"Nope," Kingsley said, "The kid is munching on a red velvet cupcake at this moment. "You want to join us? I can buy a coconut lime cupcake. They're still you're favorite, aren't they?"

Mimi ignored him, "I'll be their in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself in the bakery where a smiling Kingsley and smirking Ben were. Looking at Ben she said, "You shouldn't be eating that."

Ben giggled.

"Do you know how worried about you I was?" Mimi said, "I thought you'd been kidnapped. How was I going to explain that to your father, he would never forgive me?"

"Force," Kingsley said looking at her, "Relax. He's okay. And you're not going to runaway from your Auntie Mimi again, are you buddy?"

A sullen Ben nodded.

"No more cupcakes if you don't follow through either." Kingsley said looking at him then turning towards Mimi he said, "Ben loves cupcakes."

"So I hear." Mimi said, "In fact, it's the only thing he loves."

"He likes other food too, don't you buddy?" Kingsley said.

Ben shrugged.

Kingsley looked at him, "I thought you liked Thai food. Or at least that's what you told me in Miami when we had blintzes. You know, there's a pretty good Thai restaurant near your Auntie Mimi's house. I was thinking that maybe the three of us could go there after we go to the museum."

"The museum," Mimi said.

Kingsley nodded. "Ben like those _Night at Museum _movies and he wants to see the museum that it's supposed to be based off of. At least that's what he told me."

Mimi smiled, "You know, I actually know the curator at that museum. I think I could get the three of us a special tour of the place, what do you think Ben?"

Ben looked at her, "That sounds good why don't you eat a cupcake."

Mimi ate a cupcake.

* * *

Surprisingly, after that her relationship with Ben got better. In fact, Mimi sort of liked the kid and she thought he at least tolerated her. And it was all because of Martin.

Kingsley really was an enigma in Mimi's eyes. She didn't know what to think about him. One minute so sweet the next so annoying, but it was because of him she seriously was starting to question her relationship with Jack.

But she still needed to try didn't she. She still needed to be a part of her life. That's why she agreed to pick him up today. To take him back to Charles's and Ben was going with her, he begged her to take him, so maybe everything would go alright.

Jack was in a bad mood when she entered the room though, probably because he was temporary being confined to a wheelchair and Schuyler was in jail. "Where's Charles?" He snapped when he saw her.

"He's with Allegra, again." Mimi said.

Jack said. "I'll just wait then."

"I don't think you can," Mimi said, "Someone special came with me and they want you to go home right now."

"Daddy," Ben said bonding into the room.

Her brother's mood improved dramatically. It was sickening really. :Hey, kido, you ready for me to come home?"

Ben nodded. "Yep, but first Auntie Mimi's taking us to eat Thai food."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Auntie Mimi?"

Ben nodded. "This restaurant's really good, Daddy. Uncle Kingsley, Auntie Mimi, and I ate their after we went to the museum. It was just like it was in the movie?"

Jack looked at Mimi, "I guess we'll have Thai food then which is okay since you're Auntie Mimi and I have to talk."

This was an interesting development, Mimi thought.


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I just been looking over some of the past chapters and I've noticed that must have changed the formatter since some of the things I underlined in Word, as well as put asterisks on to designate breaks within the chapters have disappeared. I am sorry about this and am now employing the new system in my works. Also, once again I'm sorry about any grammar or other errors that appear here, I briefly check over these things in order to get them out to you at such a fast pace and often things that normally wouldn't slip by get slipped due to quick proofing and automatic spell checker replacing right words with wrong ones. Sorry about the quasi long announcement, but enjoy the chapter and review.**

**M**

Chapter 68: Something to Talk About

Lou's Thai Food was one of those quiet eclectic little restaurants you wouldn't notice unless you were a native New Yorker. But if you knew about the place, you'd want to eat there every day of your life.

The food was just that fantastic. And the place had a nice quiet atmosphere which was good too. Unless, of course, you were Jack and Mimi Force and were eating dinner for the first time in years together with a child that had caused their relationship to crumble.

Said child, felt the tension. However, he didn't know what it was coming from since he lived a quasi sheltered life.

Okay, so Ben knew his father hated his Auntie Mimi and he understood why too (to an extent), but in the past few days Ben had sort of gotten to like Mimi. She really wasn't that bad, especially when she was around Uncle Kingsley. Grant it, she still got mad at Ben when he refused to eat his vegetables or whatever, but she could be fun.

She didn't even glare at Ben anymore when he mentioned his mommy. Okay, so she did roll her eyes, but her hatred for Schuyler was less apparent. She was actually acting like a quasi normal person.

At least in Ben's eyes. It also helped that they were eating at Lou's tonight. Ben just loved Thai food, despite the fact that he told Mimi otherwise just days before.

However, even though his father and his Auntie Mimi seemed to be having a pleasant enough conversation with him about his Halloween costume (Ben was going as Dracula, which was ironic on so many levels), the conversation was off.

It wasn't like when Mommy and Daddy talked or even when Auntie Mimi and Uncle Kingsley talked. Or even when his grandparents talked. Although, Ben could tell his grandpa didn't like his nana, there wasn't complete hatred there like he felt when his father looked at his aunt.

However, it wasn't hate that he saw on his Auntie Mimi's face when she looked at his father. Rather, what it looked like on her face was regret.

Finally Daddy sighed, "I guess we better get home. Charles is going to wonder where we are."

"I doubt that," Auntie Mimi said, "Charles has been out with Allegra everyday this past week. For very long increments."

"Still," Daddy said. "Ben needs to go to bed and we need to…"

"Chat," Auntie Mimi said.

Ben's daddy nodded.

Ben didn't want to go to bed when they got back to his grandpa's house. He wanted to hear what Auntie Mimi and Daddy were talking about, especially if they were going to be talking about Mommy. He missed Mommy.

And Ben wanted to see her, especially since he hadn't seen her since the day they were at that church with the scary monster. He had to make sure she was okay. When he asked Nana and Grandpa about where Mommy was, they told him that she had to run an errand.

Well, an errand didn't last a week. That Ben did know. They must really think he was stupid. At least Uncle Kingsley alluded that something else was going on when he got cupcakes with Ben the other day.

That was a little bit weird. Ben didn't think Uncle Kingsley would actually be in the Magnolia Bakery when he ran away from Auntie Mimi. But there he was, flirting with the cupcake lady, Kirsten.

Anyway, right now Ben had to think like a spy. What was that show Uncle Ollie always liked to watch on the show (oh, yes, _Burn Notice_). He had to be like that Michael guy and do a covert operation to find out what Auntie Mimi and Daddy were talking about.

Of course, covert operations in Ben's world were a lot less complex than they were in Michael Westen's world. Which meant all Ben had to do was step out of his room and hide near the stairs so that he could hear what his aunt and father were talking about downstairs. It should be mentioned that most of the time that this method would not work since his relatives (well, all of them except for his sadistic maternal grandfather) were vampires and would have noticed his presence in an instant if they were halfway paying attention. However, Jack and Mimi were having a conversation that was so deep that they didn't notice the boy's presence.

"I can't believe Father or Allegra for that matter has been letting you watch Ben." Jack snapped at Mimi. "After all, you are a baby killer."

"How many items do I have to tell you, I am not a baby killer." Mimi huffed out. "And, Jack, who else was supposed to watch Ben? Seriously. Out of everyone you know, I am the most capable with protecting him."

Baby killer? Protection? What were they talking about, Ben wondered as he listened on.

Ben's daddy grumbled something under his breath then Auntie Mimi said, "What do I have to prove to you that I'm innocent?"

Ben could almost see his father's eyes searing into Auntie Mimi's at that moment. "Drop the charges, Mimi. You and I both know they're all a lie. A lie you made up out of jealously."

"Jack, you know there's evidence pointing towards her guilt. The demon blood…"

"But you know she isn't a Silver Blood and neither is my son. You know she's not responsible for those murders."

Auntie Mimi looked at him, "I need evidence, Jack."

"Well, I see that's something we both need." Jack said, "I need evidence of your innocence you need evidence of Schuyler's."

She sighed, "I'll drop the charges against you. I never meant for you to be arrested in the first place."

Daddy raised one of his eyebrows. "Really, Mimi? Because one of the charges against me is defying or bound. A bound that you know no longer exists."

Mimi looked at him, "I was angry, Jack. I saw you in Miami with her. For the first time since it happened. You had a kid and I blew up. I did things I regret."

"Really, why such a turn around now," Daddy asked. "A few days ago you were hell bent for revenge."

"I met Ben," Mimi said. "I truly met him. And while I don't like his mother and I won't stop fighting for you, I have to give you some space. I have to repair our relationship. And first thing first, I'll drop those charges."

"What about Schuyler," Daddy remarked.

Mimi sighed, "I told you I'm not convinced of her innocence, she's of demonic nature."

"So is Ben," Ben's father hissed.

"Yes, but Ben's different. He's your son. He's stronger. But, if you will have some small smidgen of trust within me, I'll help investigate these so called claims of her innocence. However, Jack, I have to tell you now that Ming Chen's prosecuting against her and there was sign of demonic blood at the scene of Kipp's attack we're going to have to find good evidence."

"I know," Daddy said.

At this point, Ben went up to his room and tried to digest what was going on downstairs. What was going on? Was his Mommy in jail? And what was this about him being demonic? And for that matter who was the baby, Auntie Mimi was accused of stealing?

Needless to say, Ben had a long night trying to go to sleep.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Here's another chapter. I hope you like it, we're entering arc four now. I would actually say this is the official opening chapter of that arc. I thought this story was going to have three arcs, but there's definitely a separation of this part of the story from the last. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review.**

**M**

Chapter 69: Ming Chen's Horrible Day

Ming Chen had a headache. It was the sort of headache that couldn't be solves simply by a good night's sleep. It was rather a headache induced by constant stress. First it was induced when her sister was killed, then elevated when she had to represent Mimi Force, then it rose to its upmost peak when her best friend was attacked.

Jaime was still in the hospital and still in a coma. Even if he did wake up his life would not be the same. He had not only suffered extensive burn injuries on his body and face, but his fiancée had died which made Ming feel more guilty.

She wondered if Allie knew that Jaime had been cheating on her in those last few days that she lived. Ming hoped not. Still, the guilt was there.

When guilty, Ming buried herself in her work. Right now, she was focused on taking on Jaime's role as prosecutor. She was determined to send Schuyler Van Alen and Jack Force behind bars. As for Mimi Force, she honestly didn't think the girl was guilty and was planning on dropping the charges since Ming wanted to focus her energies more on putting Schuyler and Jack behind bars. However, Ming's world changed that morning when both Mimi Force and Kingsley Martin entered Jaime's, no, her office.

There was something that just rubbed Ming the wrong way when she saw Mimi and Kingsley together. It was because the two of them together was just so improper on so many levels. While she knew Kingsley and Mimi weren't entangled, at least not yet, she saw the chemistry between the two and it sickened her. Mimi was supposed to belong with Jack. They were bonded. While Kingsley Martin was just a Silver Blood. A being that shouldn't even exist, yet who had prestigious status within the Blue Blood court.

Ming looked at them, "Well, this is a not so pleasant surprise. Sorry, Mimi, but you know how I feel about Martin."

Mimi ignored her quip and said, "We need to talk, Ming. I want to drop the charges against my brother."

"What," Ming said causing the papers she was holding to drop. "You can't be serious? Have you been corrupted?"

Mimi rolled here eyes as she pulled back her hair, there was definitely no mark of Lucifer on the back of her neck. However, Ming knew how those things could be fixed.

Looking at Mimi she said, "I don't suppose you want to drop the charges against Schuyler Van Alen too."

"That would be ideal," Kingsley said. "But Force hasn't been convinced that the lot of you has been acting like a bunch of idiots yet. Give her time though, and she'll probably come around."

Ming ignored him and instead turned to Mimi, "Azrael, you and I both know Abbadon is guilty of aiding and abiding as well as defying your bond vows."

Mimi looked at her. Ming had seen that look in those green eyes years ago when they were sisters back in Plymouth. The look in them was calculated, scary. It meant that Mimi Force was going to get what she wanted, no matter what Ming did to her. Looking at Mimi she said, "You're going to revoke your testimony, aren't you?"

"What testimony," Mimi said twirling a piece of her blonde hair around one of her long fingers while Martin smiled on.

Ming looked at her, "The testimony you gave me and Martin concerning Jack's relationship with Van Alen in Miami, specifically at La Casa."

"I didn't see Schuyler and Jack at La Casa, at least not together" Mimi said. "Did I, Kingsley?"

"You sure didn't." Kingsley said.

Ming looked at you, "I have your testimony, you know. Your brother is going to jail."

"What testimony," Mimi asked.

Ming then got a sinking feeling in her gut. No, it couldn't be gone. But it was. All the files she had regarding Mimi Force's encounter with her brother and Schuyler Van Alen were gone. Needless to say, that next minute her face went from pale white to bright red as she looked at the two smirking figures in front of her and said, "What the hell did you put those documents?"

"What documents," Mimi said before adding. "So, will you now drop the charges against my brother?"

Did Ming have any choice?

No. She really didn't not if she wanted to look like an idiot in court with no evidence (although, if you asked most competent attorneys in the Red Blood world, as well as Kingsley and Jack, her case against Schuyler looked pretty dumb as well). "Fine," Ming said. "I'll drop the charges against Jack. But I'm going to prosecute you Mimi and well as Van Alen."

"Wait," Mimi said, "Wouldn't prosecuting me be a conflict of interest?"

Damn, the girl watched _Law and Order_ after all. And Ming thought she was dumb this cycle. "A different venator will be prosecuting you case, Force. Now get out of here."

Both the blonde and her Silver Blood goon smirked as they left the room. As soon as they were gone Ming sighed heavily before throwing the vase of flowers that sat on Jaime's desk into the wall causing it to break into a thousand little pieces.

It just wasn't fair. This was not how this was supposed to work. Justice was supposed to take place. Jack Force had aided and abided Schuyler Van Alen and he deserved to suffer the consequences of not following the law, but apparently he wasn't.

What made Ming's blood boil even more was that her best friend, Jaime, was sitting in a hospital bed fighting for his life while all of this was going on.

Life was just so unfair.

However, as much as she was having this inner turmoil that was currently going on, Ming had to pull herself together when Bliss Llewellyn knocked on her office.

Ming sighed as she tried to put on a smile on her face. Bliss might be the only person to get this case back on track. When taking Schuyler's deposition, the girl said that she and Bliss Llewellyn were in contact throughout the attack. Which Bliss did confirm. However, Bliss was not with the girl at all times which made it possible that Schuyler was the one behind Jaime's attack. Additionally, Bliss was in Miami which could possibly, quite possibly, allow Ming to continue pressing charging against Jack but it was a long shot.

Having lived many lifetimes, Ming knew a lot of things. However, Ming didn't know a lot about Bliss Llewellyn. It was true she had memories about the girl. She remembered seeing her at Abbadon and Azrael's bonding back in Newport, a couple of times during the middle ages, and maybe once in the Plymouth settlement. However, she never socialized with her.

Which was fine. Actually, it made things easy. Grilling her on the witness stand would be a lot easier than dealing with Mimi Force. At least, Bliss didn't play games.

"So," Ming said, "I heard you were in Miami when Schuyler Van Alen was caught."

"Yeah," Bliss said. "I thought everyone knew that."

Ming looked at her, "Oh, yes. I already knew that. I'm just making sure. You know, I am prosecuting the Van Alen case now."  
Bliss looked at her, "Yes, I've heard."

"So, I need to review some things you told Jaime in addition to asking you some questions about the events that occurred at Trinity Burden Force's funeral."

"Go ahead and ask," Bliss said. "There's not much to tell."

"Well, I have most of the basic information already." Ming said, "But I did want to know how did you view Jack and Schuyler's relationship when they were in Miami?"

Bliss shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't see much of them. Schuyler was in the hospital most of the time and I was with Mimi or working on my show. You know I am a fashion designer."

Ming rolled her eyes. She didn't give a crap what Bliss was. She just needed evidence, any sort of evidence, so she could reenact those charges against Jack Force. "Yes, I know. I need to know, did it seem like Jack knew Schuyler was in Miami for awhile?"

"How should I know," Bliss said. "I know they have a kid together and that their together and that she was pregnant. But that kid could as well as been Oliver's."

"Then why's Jack with her?" Ming asked.

Bliss looked at her. "Look, Ming. You didn't go to school with us. You didn't see Jack and Schuyler in the old days. Those two, they've always been connected no matter what's going on in their life."

Ming swallowed deeply when she heard those words come out of Bliss's mouth. The relationship she described faintly reminded her of her relationship with Jaime. Grant it, she and Jaime weren't in love or were having sex like rampant bunnies like Jack and Schuyler (come on, you could just tell by looking at them). Although, now that she thought about it the two of them in the past few days did have a lot of office sex. But that was besides the point. Ming and Jaime were always connected in some ways, as friends and sometimes lovers. Jaime was Ming's family, the only family she had left since her sister got killed.

She was the one to find the body, just like with Jaime. Only her sister was already dead, sucked dry. No chance of life ever returning to her. The feeling that Ming felt hat day wasn't sadness or bitter revenge, rather it a feeling of hopeless helplessness, a feeling that Ming utterly hated and never wanted to feel again. However, she felt it now with Jaime even though he would live, if not now he would return in the future. But it was weird that even if he died he would return, Ming still couldn't bear to lose him.

"Ming," Bliss said bringing her out of her thoughts. "Your phone is ringing."

"Excuse me," Ming said as she picked up the phone, "Ming Chen."

"Yes, Ms. Chen." It was one of Jaime's nurses, she recognized her voice immediately.

"Amanda," Ming said, "Is Jaime okay?"

"I'm afraid not," The nurse said with a sigh. "We lost him, Ming. Jaime's dead."

It would be obvious to say that there was definitely hell to pay for Jaime Kipp's death and the bringer of that hell would be Ming Chen.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: Here is the next chapter, Happy Memorial Day Weekend to everyone in the U.S. and everyone else I hope you have a great weekend. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy,**

**M**

Chapter 70: Force and Martin

Kingsley Martin always lived in hotel rooms. Fancy hotel rooms that were near the best restaurants in town. The sort of places that would quickly add up the bills.

He was currently staying at the Waldorf-Astoria. And although the rooms in the Waldorf were pristine, Kingsley's sure wasn't. It looked like a hurricane had recently hit the place. The comforters were ripped from the bed, the mattress of said bed was in fact no longer on the bed as well, a bottle of champagne laid near by, as did two sets of clothes. One of them not belonging to Kingsley. And if the staff would've ignored that "do not disturb" sign on the door they would've found a naked Kingsley Martin entangled with New York's most famous blonde: Mimi Force.

How did this situation come to be one might ask? Well, the champagne sort of helped these two get together, but it wasn't necessary getting drunk that caused Mimi to fall into Kingsley's very toned arms like she did each cycle (although, she blocked those parts out. Silly girl, if most people were to get into Kingsley Martin's pants they would want to savor every moment of it), rather it was the current situation which started out so crappy but now Mimi was wondering, maybe just maybe, things were working out for the best.

After all, she could do what she wanted with who she wanted and get away with it since it was Jack who caused their relationship to end. And Kingsley, God he was just so good…too good. But not in good like the good person route. Kingsley was undeniably gray and Mimi liked that. She relished it. He didn't expect her to be some Pollyanna like Jack did. She could actually be Azrael when she was with Kingsley and that's why she fell into bed with him. It also helped that they had kicked some major ass that day.

Mimi laughed when she remembered the look on Ming Chen' s face when she and Kingsley had tag teamed against her to drop the charges. Their luck only began there.

It was odd how things could change in a matter of days. If you would've asked Mimi a week ago she would've told you that Schuyler Van Alen was guilty case close, however now her thoughts were starting to change.

All because of Kingsley.

After getting the charges dropped against Ming, Mimi and Kingsley went onto the subway. Yes, the subway. Mimi hated riding in the subway, yet when she tried to mouth off at Kingsley about it he simply raised an eyebrow and said, "We need to go incognito, princess."

She didn't know why she trusted him right then and there, but she did. Kingsley was an expert at what he did and she could just tell by looking at his eyes that whatever he found out was big.

"Where are going," she sent to him via the glom.

Kingsley looked at her as he sent back, "We're visiting some terrorist. I got my boys to get the information the FBI recovered about the group that they're blaming for bombing the church. And I just happen to have an address of one of their operatives."

"How did you do that," Mimi said.

"Mad skills," was all Kingsley said as the train pulled to its final destination: Brooklyn.

One wouldn't think that terrorists would live in Brooklyn. Then again, most people's perceptions of terrorists were unrealistic. People thought terrorists lived in remote locations, sometimes compounds, they didn't understand that a terrorist could very well be your next door neighbor like Manuel Stewart was.

Manuel Stewart looked like your average thirty-five year old New Yorker. He had thinning brown hair, he was of average height, with a little bit of a beer belly, but he didn't look like someone who would bomb a building. Rather, he looked like your average accountant. However, Manuel was anything but an average accountant he was a terrorist: a murderer. Who worked for what he would consider to be an elite organization, but what most people would consider to be an idiotic organization of fellow white supremacist terrorists who thought that blowing up buildings was needed in order to revamp society.

Does it even need to be said at this point that Manuel was not only psychotic but stupid as well. Alright, maybe not stupid in the sense that Manuel could build bombs he and his group of Neanderthals had been responsible for destroying several building and causing many deaths, including those who attended the funeral of Trinity Burden-Force.

Unlike, his fellow goons Manuel had not died in the blast (a.k.a. he did not die for the cause). However, he felt something was wrong. Like something was missing and it was apparent that both Kingsley and Mimi noticed that when they cornered him in his luxurious townhouse.

Kingsley couldn't help but sneer at Manuel when he arrived at the house. This was a little bit odd for the Silver Blood, but then again Mimi couldn't help but sneer as well. Someone like Manuel, who destroyed so many lives, could just act so normal.

"How can I help you folks," he said when Mimi and Kingsley answered the door.

Although, Mimi immediately wanted to tackle him, Kingsley managed to keep cool by pulling out his badge. Although, the badge was officially a venators badge, to a Red Blood it could look whatever organization Kingsley wanted it to look like, this time it was the FBI.

Manuel just raised an eye when saw this, "Federal agents, what are you doing here?"

"Remember, St. Bartholomew's."

Manuel nodded. "Yeah, I heard on New York One the place blew up a few days ago. It caused a lot of deaths, didn't it?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, it did. Mr. Stewart, have you heard of an organization called One America."

Manuel then got the slightest twitch. A Red Blood wouldn't have noticed it. However, Mimi and Kingsley weren't Red Bloods.

Kingsley looked at him, "I guess you know why we're here then."

"No, I don't." Manuel said.

Mimi sighed, "Give it up, Stewart, we know that you're a member of One America."

Manuel laughed but suddenly found himself paralyzed thanks to Kingsley's use of the glom. "What…what are you doing to me?"

"Care to do the honors, Force." Kingsley said. Although, there were other methods to read Manuel's mind, the best and easiest method of all would be for Mimi to use the sacred kiss on the terrorist.

Mimi looked at him, "Do I have to? I really don't want those memories in my head."

Kingsley laughed, "Oh, Azrael, there have been far worse heads you've been in. Don't you remember, Nero's."

Mimi groaned, "Point taken."

She then turned her attention back towards Manuel and smiled at him. She gave him her full smile, fangs included. Which caused the S.O.B. to flinch. At least the idiotic racist human knew to be afraid of Mimi.

Sinking her teeth into his neck, Mimi saw memoires she didn't want to see. Many of them dealt with his moronic philosophy, about the formulation of One America, about his love life. In all, Manuel or "Manny" Stewart was quite pathetic. Finally, after going through all of his tirades, she found the memory she was looking for.

Manny and his crew were planning to bomb the one of the many embassies in New York when Manny got a visitor. The visitor, was obviously a Silver Blood, but looked almost identical to Schuyler Van Alen. In fact, Mimi would have thought it was Schuyler. But it didn't make sense, she had been eating dinner with Schuyler at the time the incident took place and for that matter, would Schuyler really be that stupid enough to show her own face at the place.

However, things did not end their. When making the deal, the Schuyler lookalike handed Manny a card that had a bank account number where the money would be transferred too. A transfer that might eventually lead Mimi and Kingsley to finding who the actual Silver Blood.

After leaving Manny with his memories in great disarray and dumped in front of New York's FBI office with a confession in his hands, Mimi and Kingsley went back to his hotel and that's where it happened.

Mimi remembered crying. She didn't know why exactly she started crying, she guessed it was because now Jack had no excuse to come back to her. Schuyler really was innocent and someone was trying to set her up and that someone wasn't Mimi.

Kingsley looked at her, "What's wrong? Did you see something extremely gruesome in that nut's head. If you did have a drink. Actually, if you didn't have a drink anyway. You look like you need one."

Mimi grabbed the champagne bottle he was holding and poured herself a glass. "It's really over between us."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about, Force?"

"Jack and me," Mimi said. "She's innocent, I'm done for."

Kingsley looked at her, "Finally, you get the point."

"I don't know if I can handle it, Kingsley. I don't think I can handle an eternity alone."

Kingsley looked at her, "Who says you have to spend it alone?"

Mimi sniffed. "I…I…well, who else will spend eternity with me?"

"Princess," Kingsley said coming closer to her she could smell his breath it smelt slightly of sugar and peppermint. "Spend eternity with me."  
He then pulled her a kiss and you know the end result.

Now it was the morning after and Kingsley was awake. Truth be known, he hadn't really slept much the past night. Instead, his eyes were focused on her. Although, she didn't notice. Just like she forgot the times they spent with each other in past cycles.

"I see you're awake," he finally said.

She looked at him, "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"Seeing how I am waiting for a call from Zurich and am planning my opening statement. No."

Mimi sighed. "This whole thing is dumb, why can't we go back to bed?"

"We will," Kingsley said, "Tonight."

Mimi looked at him, "We better that was unforgettable."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"What," Mimi said.

"Nothing," Kingsley said. "I think I'm going to check my phone."

He then reached for his iPhone and noticed that it had been powered off that evening. No wonder he hadn't heard anything about who wired the money into One America's account. Turning on his phone to see if his contacts in Switzerland got back to him yet, Kingsley was more surprised to find a call from Ming Chen. Jaime Kipp was dead and Ming was now charging Schuyler with his murder.

It was going to be a very busy day.


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. As usual all I ask is for you to review. Also, I should note the Blue Blood world, I am sure, is not an accurate depiction of any judicial system. Although, it's probably the most like the American system.**

**Cheers,  
M**

Chapter 71: Opening Day

Schuyler Van Alen felt like an animal. A well dressed animal as she was led in shackles to the courtroom.

It was the first day of her trial. The charges ranged from everything from breaking bail to murder to treason, and everyone already thought she was guilty, so it was easy to see why she would be upset.

She was also upset because she had just been talking to Jack and found out that Mimi Force had been watching her son a good chunk of the past few weeks. What made this even more upsetting was that Jack seemed to be okay with the idea.

When she asked him why he was fine with his baby murdering sister watching Ben, Jack replied. "I really wasn't okay with it at first, sweetheart, but she hasn't done anything and Kingsley's been with her. And besides I'm starting to rethink her guilt."

This immediately had Schuyler worrying. What if Jack got caught with Mimi again? She knew it was absurd to think that way, but she couldn't help it. She had trust issues and who could blame her after how her relationship with Jack began.

Jack looked at her Schuyler, "Calm down, just because I'm starting to think that Mimi might not be guilty of killing our child, doesn't mean I'm going to be her best friend."

Schuyler gave him a dubious look, but sighed. "Fine, I trust you."

He looked at her, "You're still nervous about it."

"Of course I am." Schuyler said. "This is Mimi Force we're talking about."

And she was nervous about it, still was. Even though Kingsley had told her earlier this morning when discussing last minute preparations for the trial that Mimi had reformed in his view and was quite harmless, Schuyler didn't know what to believe.

Sighing heavily, Schuyler wished this lunacy was over. She wished she could just put end to this mess once and for all. A happy end. But she didn't know if it was going to happen that way since everyone seemed against her.

As she walked in the courtroom, she could feel the stares of her Blue Blood peers. They didn't see her as a young mother who was scared half to death, rather they saw her as a monster. It radiated off of them. She wondered how Kingsley and Jack were going to convince them otherwise.

As Schuyler watched her mother walk towards her designated seat and begin the trail, she honestly had to wonder how Allegra could handle it. While it was true that she and her mother had not had the best of relationships and probably never would, Schuyler didn't know how one could willingly judge their child's own murder trial.

However, Allegra seemed quite content as she read out the charges that were against Schuyler: breaking bail, murderer, treason, destroying sacred ground, being an Abomination. All of them were charges that could cause Schuyler's mere essence to be destroyed.

It was too much. Schuyler felt herself growing faint, however she felt someone squeezing her hand. Jack.

Looking at him, she knew she had to face this as much as she didn't want to. But she had to do it for him and Ben.

It was now time for opening statements. Ming Chen was going first. Schuyler had heard about Jaime Kipp's death only a day before and had been a victim of Ming's vengeance. The woman had come into her cell at five o'clock and was screaming at her. A far cry from the very composed woman who was walking up to address the Conclave right now, except for the glint of vengeance in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman," Ming said in a crisp voice, "it is my job to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Schuyler Van Alen is guilty of the crimes she is accused of. As you can see the list of crimes are quite extensive and it seems almost odd that one Blue Blood, a half blood at that, could be responsible for them. However, each of the crimes are intricately connected as I will soon show you. Additionally, I will show the jury that Ms. Van Alen is more than capable of committing these crimes as well as a willing participant. "

Ming then stepped down. In all, her opening statement was concise and efficient. Schuyler could only hope that Kingsley's statement would be just as good or better.

Kingsley smirked as she thought this and stood up. Unlike Ming, Kingsley had a natural ease about himself as he stood to address the Conclave. "Like my opponent said, Schuyler Van Alen is capable of a lot of things. However, that's not because she is a Silver Blood. My goal is to show you all that Schuyler is not only innocent of these crimes, but she is being framed by someone deep within. How I will show this, through evidence, naturally, as well as witness testimony. In fact, I'll be using several similar methods that my opponent is using. However, my analysis will be much more logical."

Kingsley then like Ming stepped down as Allegra told Ming to call her first witness which was Bliss Llewellyn.

After being sworn in, Ming turned towards Bliss and said, "What was the nature of your relationship with Schuyler Van Alen?"

Bliss sighed, "We were friends."

Ming nodded. "So, you knew her for awhile."

"That would be correct," Bliss said. "I've known her since the beginning of sophomore year. I was dating one of her friends, Dylan Ward."

Ming raised one of her dark eyebrows. "Dylan Ward, he was corrupted and killed in the Rio de Janeiro incident, right?"

"Objection," Kingsley said rolling his eyes from the other end of the courtroom. "Opposing council is leading the witness."

"Overruled," Allegra said sighting that since Dylan's death was public record amongst the conclave, Bliss was in no way being led by Ming.

Ming smirked as she asked Bliss her next question, "Ms. Llewellyn how did you find out about Mr. Ward's death?"

"I saw his body." Bliss said, "Schuyler said he was attacking her grandfather that Lawrence thought he was Leviathan or whoever in disguise..that it was an accident."

Ming raised an eyebrow, "An accident. Lawrence was Regis, right?"

"Yes," Bliss said.

Ming nodded, "And how does the conclave view the Regis's power."

"This is redundant," Kingsley said.

Allegra sighed, "Venator Chen, please get to the point."

"I am. I am." Ming said. "This all has a logical purpose."

Kingsley laughed.

"Venator Martin, keep your emotions in check." Allegra said.

The trial then got back underway as Bliss said, "The Regis has the upmost and authority in the conclave they are always right."

"Exactly," Ming said. "Does it make much sense to you then that Lawrence Van Alen would have mistakenly killed your boyfriend?"

"No." Bliss said, "I guess not."

Ming smirked as she continued. "After the incident with Mr. Ward you didn't see Ms. Van Alen for awhile did you?"

"No, I didn't." Bliss said, "Not till recently when I was in Miami."

"And Ms. Van Alen was evading the law by this point, wasn't she?"

Bliss nodded.

"And your friendship repaired itself?"

"Well, yes, but we didn't talk much…I mean, I've only seen her a couple of times since she was in the hospital."

Ming looked at her, "And one of those times was during Trinity Burden-Force's funeral, correct?"

"Yes," Bliss said.

"Please describe what happened with you and Ms. Van Alen on this occasion?"

Bliss sighed, "A Silver Blood had Schuyler and her little boy cornered and I killed it and then we left for safety before she and Ben went back to her mother's place."

"So, you and Ms. Van Alen weren't together all the time?"

"Correct," Bliss said.

Ming nodded. "I've got all I wanted to hear."

"Venator Martin if you would proceed," Allegra said.

Kingsley stood up and looked at Bliss. "How many Regises have there been, Ms. Llewellyn?"

"Four, well, really three." Bliss said.

"And can you tell me how each of them came to power?"

"Charles Force was the designated Regis until he was impeached through a white vote that was initiated by Lawrence Van Alen. Then Lawrence Van Alen was Regis till he was killed and Mimi Force was appointed by Charles, and now it looks like Charles is Regis again."

"A white vote," Kingsley said with a whistle. "Wow. Can you remind the court what a white vote is again for those nitwits who haven't regained full use of their memories yet?"

"Venator Martin," Allegra warned.

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "I'm just stating the facts, m'am."

"Whatever." Allegra said before turning to Bliss and asking her to please answer the question.

At this point, Schuyler noticed there was something odd about the way her mother looked at Bliss. She wasn't sure what exactly, but it was almost as if her mother was trying to place her or something. Whatever. She didn't have time to dwell on since Kingsley was now asking Bliss about Mimi's shopping mistakes, as well as the fact that Lawrence had messed up in Plymouth.

Finally he asked her questions that didn't surrounding the Regis's judgment. "Ms. Llewellyn, you said you and Ms. Van Alen met up in a hospital in Miami?"

"Yes, Schuyler had a miscarriage."

"Aren't Silver Bloods rather strong creatures?"

"Yes," Bliss said, "Why are you asking me this. This doesn't make sense?"

"Objection," Ming Chen stated.

"I'll allow it," Allegra said, "I'm interested in what Mr. Martin is going to say."

Kingsley gave his million dollar grin. "Ms. Llewellyn, it would be hard almost impossible then for a Silver Blood to have a miscarriage wouldn't it?"

"Honestly," Bliss said, "I don't know."

Kingsley nodded. "I understand. But I have one more question, how hard was it to fight off that beast who was trying to attack Schuyler and her son?"

"Hard." Bliss said. "That thing had strength like a thousand of us, I don't even know if I killed it. Maybe just wounded it enough so that we could run away."

"Thank you Ms. Llewellyn." Kingsley said as Bliss was then led off the stand.

In all, the first day of trial (according to Kingsley) had been average for them. While nothing had exactly helped Schuyler's cause, Ming Chen had not done the greatest job of proving Schuyler's guilt.

However, Schuyler's day wasn't over when court was adjourned because she had a visitor waiting for her when she got back to her cell. And that visitor's name was Bliss.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: Here is the next chapter, we're quickly approaching the eight hundred review mark. Once again, I will be holding the same contest the eight hundred review can ask many any question regarding the story and I will answer them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always R&R,**

**Molly**

Chapter 72: Treacherous 

Celeste Cook had never felt more cooped up in her life, but at the same time she had never felt so free. While she did not have to put up with her mother's daily screaming and tantrums when living with Bliss, Celeste found she had no time to herself.

In fact, she felt as if she was losing herself.

She was no longer nerdy Celeste Cook who had a love for Shakespeare, fusion food, and mochas. Instead, she was becoming someone else. First it was physical. The makeover Bliss had given her, had caused her to look like an entire different person. She was no longer mousy, but at the same time, she didn't recognize who she became.

The black hair, the simple yet chic clothes, they just weren't her. However, Bliss kept pushing them as well as the fact that she kept pushing Celeste to take it easy.

Celeste had to admit she loved staying in Bliss's apartment, at least for the first few days. She loved the sense of relaxation and freedom she got when she was there. Roberta wasn't screaming at her, putting her down, and the amount of television stations that Bliss had could occupy a person for days. However, after the first initial days of shock and awe, Celeste felt like she needed to get home.

As much as her mother annoyed her, Celeste wanted to make sure she was alright. Roberta had always been a loose cannon and was dependent on Celeste, she could only imagine what sort of trouble she was now. However, whenever she mentioned visiting her mother to Bliss, Bliss would immediately change the subject or tell Celeste that they just had to go shopping then.

So needless to say, Celeste was a little relieved when she woke up this morning and found a note from Bliss telling her that she wasn't going to be home for the day.

However, her relief was short lived when she arrived at her mother's apartment only to find the place burned down.

In fact, Celeste started to hyperventilate. And who could blame her. The place where she had spent most of her life was gone. And who even knows if her mother, her only living relative survived.

For the next few minutes she was on autopilot until she found herself in front of her favorite café. The one she had spent so many days in sipping coffee and she listened to her crush Rob read his poetry.

Celeste wondered why she could never bring herself to talk to Rob. Maybe if she talked to him, he would actually like her. Acknowledge her. However, right now she couldn't think about him. Instead, she was thinking her mother.

One of the baristas, Corrine, smiled when she saw Celeste. It was sad to say that Corrine was probably the closest thing Celeste had to a friend until Bliss. "Why hey there, Ms. Celeste, long time no see. I almost didn't recognize you."

Celeste blushed. She would never get used this makeover. "Corrine, can I have my usual?"

"Sure, honey." The elderly woman said. "I'll get it for you right now. You know Rob's been here a lot lately, asking about you."

Seriously, Rob had been looking for her? Celeste couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Corrine's mouth.

Corrine looked at her. "Honey, don't be shocked. Rob notices when pretty girls like you disappear."

Celeste closed her eyes. "He's probably just wondering if I'm alive."

"So you notice the building's gone." Corrine said, "We thought you and your poor momma died in the fire. In fact, one of your relatives or something was looking for you."

"Relatives," Celeste said because as far as she knew she had no relatives.

Corrine shook her head, "I'm sorry, honey, I don't more. Why don't you call Rob, he told me to give you his number if I saw you?"

"I…I…don't have a phone." Celeste said.

"Use mine," Corrine said, "while I get you a mocha and a cookie."

Celeste felt herself shaking as she called Rob's number. However, she calmed herself to say hello when he picked up the phone.

When Rob found out it was Celeste he immediately told her to stay in the café. That he would be there to see her within a minute. Obviously, whatever Rob knew it was bad since he was in such a rush to meet Celeste.

A few minutes later, after Corrine had give her a mocha and a cookie just like she promised, Rob arrived at the café.

To say the least, he looked like a mess. From his curly wet mop of hair to his sweat stained ensemble, it was obvious that Rob had gotten there in a rush.

"Celeste," he said, "Thank god you're okay. You look different. Are you okay?"

At this point Celeste was in total shock. Maybe it was because Rob, Rob had actually said her name or maybe it was because of the look of concern on his face. "I'm fine." She said, "I've been at a friend's house. I didn't realize the apartment burned down, what happened?"  
Rob sighed, "They don't know exactly. But right now they're thinking someone probably accidently set the place on fire. So you're fine? What about Roberta?"

"I…I haven't seen my mother." Celeste said, "I was hoping you could tell me what happened to her."

Rob sighed. "I'm afraid I can't, Celeste. I thought she was with you."

Celeste felt her eyes tearing up. Rob noticed this too since he said, "Jesus, I'm sorry. However, I do know someone who might know where she is. He was looking for her anyway, said he was a family friend."

"We don't have any friends," Celeste said telling Rob the truth.

Rob sighed heavily, "He said he hadn't been in contact with your part of the family in awhile. He knows your half sister."

"Half sister," Celeste said. She had never heard of such a thing, yet the subject matter didn't seem as foreign as she thought. It was almost as if she knew something about it, but she just couldn't remember what.

Rob nodded. "Yes, half sister. The guy, his name's Oliver Hazard-Perry left me his number to give to you by the way. You want it?"

Celeste nodded. "I guess so. I just didn't realize…"

Rob sighed and held out his had for Celeste to hold, "Celeste, its okay. You don't have to call him if you don't want to. I know this is a lot."

Celeste looked at him and shook her head, "It is. I…I…just don't know what to say, Rob."

He looked at her, "You don't have to say anything. Do you have a place to stay?"

Celeste shrugged. "Kind of, but not really."

"Well, then why don't you stay with me and my family?"

Celeste looked at him. In the past, if she would have heard these words coming out of his mouth it would've been like a dream come true.

However, now all she felt was relief. Don't get her wrong, she liked Bliss, but she didn't feel comfortable. Not at all. "That would be lovely, Rob, just let me get my stuff."

He smiled. "Good. I'll meet you back here in an hour. And before I forget here's Hazard-Perry's number if you want to call him."

He handed her a card. It was rather ordinary, despite the fact that she could tell that the script used on the cards were expensive. It was odd how a simple business card could provide her with the answers she so desperately wanted.

She looked at Rob, "Do you mind if I borrow your phone real quick?"

Rob nodded. "Sure, that's fine."

Celeste quickly dialed the number to only find herself directed to voicemail. "Hi," she said, "My name's Celeste. Celeste Cook. Rob said you were looking for me. Well, you can either reach me at his number or you can call me at 212-555-2955."

Rob looked at her, "Who's number is that."

"It's my friend Bliss's." Celeste said, "At least, I think she's my friend."

Rob shook his head. "I'll meet you back in a couple hours okay."

Celeste nodded as she left to get her stuff from Bliss's place. Honestly, there wasn't much she wanted to take. She knew she sounded ungrateful since Bliss had been helping her out, but there was definitely something creepy about this whole ordeal.

Celeste never got to leave Bliss's place though since as soon as she was lugging her garbage bag of clothes across the loft a hard cold voice said, "I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you, Celeste. Not if you want to end up dead like your friend, Rob."

Celeste turned around to see an extremely deadly looking Bliss Llewellyn staring at her with complete and total malice as she held up a photo of Rob who appeared to be dead.


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: We still haven't reached the 800 mark yet, so the contest is still on. This chapter reveals a lot about Bliss. I hope you enjoy it. **

**M**

Chapter 73: Siblings

Bliss Llewellyn was having a very bad day and it all started off so good. The testimony that she had given at Schuyler Van Alen's trial was spot on. It was neutral enough where she did some damage, but at the same time she didn't do enough to ruin her friendship with Schuyler. But then, during one of the recesses in court, she noticed something that she didn't expect in her plan. Something that could lead to her plan falling flat on her face.

It was Mimi Force and Kingsley Martin. She saw them in the hallway canoodling with each other. Although, she knew there was unresolved sexual tension between both Kingsley and Mimi, she never expected them to act on it. But there they were practically exchanging salvia.

This was not good. Not good at all. Bliss wanted Mimi and Jack to get back together. They had to get back together, it was the only way she could succeed. It was the only way she could gain any control over Schuyler.

Bliss sighed over the mere thought of her half sister and the meeting they had. Schuyler was the bane of Bliss's existence. The mere thought of her made Bliss's blood boil, especially when she thought about what she lost.

Her twin: Sammael also known as the poison of God.

Sam was supposed to be Bliss's mate. Her true mate. He was her full sibling, the one who could understand her unlike Schuyler. He was no angel and he would've shared the burden that she now bared alone. However, he was killed by Michael back in Rome.

That despicable Michael.

And no one even mourned his death, not even his own mother, except for Bliss and her father. Although, Sam's death had caused the devil and Bliss to shed a tear, his death had also provided them protection. Protection that Bliss was thankful for in her own and twisted way to this very day. By dying in Rome, Sam had provided Bliss with a security blanket. No one knew about her existence because her brother died.

Not even her own mother. She thought about earlier today when she stared at Allegra Van Alen's eyes for the first time since the gilded age in which she and Allegra had been the same age. It was a weird thing being the same age as your mother, Bliss remember. She could remember vividly how Allegra was the queen bee back then much like Mimi Force except a bit more like calmer like Schuyler.

Bliss remembered how she would stare sometimes into Allegra's green eyes wondering if her there would be some recollection. She didn't expect it. Not after the thousands of years that had passed since Rome, but she always wondered if there would be some sort of spark of recollection. Today, was the first time she thought she saw something.

It was brief like a flash of something, but soon Bliss saw her mother's attention turned back to Schuyler.

It made Bliss want to stick her fangs out. Schuyler would always be Allegra's favorite, there was no doubt about it. Even if Allegra knew of Bliss and for that matter Sam's existence, Bliss could almost guarantee you that Allegra would like Schuyler better.

Because Schuyler had accomplished what Allegra had wanted in life: a life of no rules, boundaries, and one of love. And she provided her a grandchild to boot. It sickened Bliss and that was one of the reasons she had told her half sister in the hospital that day that she was barren. Besides the fact, that others in pain brought Bliss infinite joy.

Like today, messing with her sister's mind had been fun. It might have been the only fun thing she had done today. Okay, calling that hit on that Rob guy had been fun too. But that had been an unnecessary causality.

When she approached her sister's cell, she noticed how uptight Schuyler seemed. Something was obviously bothering her. Bliss would have to get it out of her. It would be just too risky using the glom. Besides, talking to Schuyler would get her to trust Bliss more and that's what Bliss wanted.

Bliss inwardly groaned as she noticed how bright Schuyler smiled when she saw her. Why did her sister have to look so great even when she was supposed to be miserable, it was just wrong.

"Hi," Schuyler said.

"Hi," Bliss said turning on her poor pathetic face. "I hope I didn't do any harm on the stand."

"No," Schuyler said, "You told the truth. That's all you could do, Bliss."

Bliss smiled. Schuyler was such an easy target. Not as easy as that dingbat low self esteemed half sister of hers, but she was still a schmuck. A schmuck who believed in the goodness in everyone except for one person: Mimi Force.

Like, her brother, Mimi Force could push her sister's buttons. However, unlike Jack, Mimi didn't bring up the good in Schuyler rather she brought out her worst part. Despite the fact that Schuyler and Jack were obviously connected to each other, Bliss could very well see how Mimi Force's presence would cause Schuyler tension. After all, the blonde had been involved with Jack for eons before Schuyler even existed. And Jack had chosen Mimi over Schuyler in the past, grant I he always went running back to Bliss's half sister, but Bliss knew it still had to hurt her sister that Jack had at one point chosen his sister.

Bliss sighed, "I talked to Jack. He was with Mimi, they seemed to think everything went well."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow, "He was with her?"

It wasn't a lie. Not necessary. Jack was with Mimi and Kingsley. And it was true they were talking about Schuyler's case, but what Bliss had so conveniently forgotten to mention to Schuyler was that it was quite obvious to some in a walking distance that it was Mimi and Kingsley who were the couple out of the group. "Yep," she said, "They looked to be on friendly terms again, like old times."

Schuyler's face paled dramatically. This made Bliss inwardly laugh while she said, "Schuyler, I wouldn't be too worried. Jack's with you now, you know he's one not to break a commitment."

If anything that face turned whiter. "Bliss," the girl finally said. "I'm not worried about anything, but thank you of informing me of that. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Anything," Bliss said.

"Keep me informed like you're doing right now." Schuyler said. "Jack and Kingsley tell me a lot, but I feel like they're keeping a lot from me."

This was perfect. Just perfect. Bliss thought as she smiled at her half sister and said, "It would be a pleasure, Sky."

To say the least, when Bliss left she was a happy girl. However, her happiness was short lived when one of her drones called her and told her Celeste Cook had left Bliss's penthouse.

This immediately made Bliss groan. Celeste was turning out to more trouble than she was worth. If it wasn't for the fact that Bliss needed her in the last stage of her plans, she would've disposed of her already. Half demons were just too erratic. And the fact that the girl couldn't listen to her, ooh it made Bliss mad.

However, Bliss had lived a life full of anger. After all, anger practically made up her essence, and she was quickly able to figure out what she needed to do. So after getting her informant to take care of that Red Blood Rob that Celeste had been mooning over and to get Bliss photographic evidence of his demise Bliss made her way over to the penthouse where she found Celeste packing her things that Bliss brought in trash bags of all things.

Celeste literally looked like a kid whose hands were caught in the cookie jar. Bliss inwardly smirked. Here was one time she could totally be herself and get away with it. Celeste didn't know anyone in this town, she didn't know where she could get help, and for that matter if she could get help. In all, she was Bliss's to control. Speaking in her coldest voice as she held out the photo of Rob Rodriguez's dead body Bliss said, "I wouldn't go anywhere Celeste, not if you want to end up dead like your friend Rob."

Celeste paled as she looked at the photo Bliss was holding. "You…you killed Rob?"

Bliss looked at the girl. Now was the perfect time to play some mind games. "I killed, Rob? Seriously, Celeste. Why would you think that?"

"Because…because you're holding his picture."

Bliss looked at her, "I'm holding his picture because it's time you've got an intervention, Celeste. When you killed Roberta that was a mistake, I brought you here to help you, but now I don't know if you can be helped."

"What are you talking about, Bliss?"

"You're a monster," Bliss hissed. "A monster that kills, you're just like your sister. Your monstrous sister."

Celeste looked at her shocked, "You know about my sister?"

So she remembered Roberta saying something about a half sister after all, Bliss thought. Interesting. Finally willing herself to speak without smirking Bliss said, "Of course I know about your sister. She's done awful things, just like your father, and just like you. And if you don't let me help you, Celeste, you're going to keep on hurting people."

Celeste looked at her and then said something that shocked Bliss. "I don't believe you. I might have killed my mother, but I know for a fact I didn't kill Rob."

Bliss looked at her, "Do you?"

"Yes," Celeste said. "Because I love Rob. He's never done anything to me. He's never hurt me."

"But," Bliss said, "You do admit you killed your mother?"

"I don't know." Celeste said, "But I do know that I don't trust you."

Bliss decided that it was now time for the shock and awe affect, so she let her eyes go red and her fangs elongate so that Celeste could see them as she said, "I think that was a wise choice, Celeste. Maybe you're not as naïve as I thought. But I'll tell you something else, your bond to my will. No matter what you think, you can't escape me. I am in control."

"No." Celeste said, "Your not."

Bliss rolled her eyes, "You want a bet."

The next instant, Celeste was laying on the floor. Out cold for the rest of the night. Bliss had regained control for now, but now she knew she was going to have to keep closer guard of Celeste and make sure the girl didn't get anymore ideas of her own.


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. As always I do not own Blue Bloods or the term Dracal for that matter which I got from Meg Cabot's new novel **_**Insatiable**_** which is fantastic by the way and every person who likes vampires or for those who don't for that matter should check it out.**

**M**

Chapter 74: Spooky Times

Mimi Force felt ridiculous in the genie costume that she was wearing at Kingsley's insistence, but at the same time she couldn't help but be happy.

It was odd. How much things could change. Given a month ago she would've never thought she would be trampling around New York City, Halloween night in a genie costume of all things with Kingsley Martin, Ben, and Jack.

Yes, Jack. While her brother and her weren't exactly civil yet they were talking. Or were going to talk tonight about Schuyler's case of all things. However, talking about Schuyler Van Alen did not cause vomit to come out of her mouth like it used to. Rather, she felt sorry for the girl and her brother.

Even though Jack was trying to act like everything was okay while he helped Ben go trick or treating in his Batman costume, it was evident to see that he was upset. Beyond upset. Because Schuyler's trial hadn't been going that well.

Although, now that Mimi thought about it, it had been going better than expected given the fact that Ming Chen was still calling witness after witness and wasn't backing off. But Mimi knew why Jack was really upset, it was because of her.

More specifically, because it was Mimi's turn tomorrow to testify.

It was time for her to prove herself, so to speak.

As adamant as she had been about throwing Schuyler in jail in the past that was the last thing she wanted now. Not only did she believe Schuyler was innocent, but she also wanted a chance to repair her relationship with her brother. She knew that that might never happen though, however she had to try.

The reason for this attitude was simple: Kingsley.

For the past few weeks, every day she had been waking up in his arms and had felt the happiest she had felt in years. Which she had thought, up until then would be impossible because she had been so happy in the past with Jack.

Or had she?

Really, Mimi was starting to question her relationship with her brother from its very origins. What had been so great about Jack anyway, he never got her the way Kingsley did. And while the sex had been great with him in the past, there wasn't that personal connection there like there was with Kingsley. Still, she felt like she was missing something. She didn't know what exactly, but whatever it was it was inconsequential.

She was finally happy. Just like Ben was. At least, Mimi hoped her nephew was happy. The kid had been down the past few weeks because of Van Alen being in jail. But tonight was Halloween, one of the best days besides Christmas for a kid. Free candy and costumes. And Mimi just had to laugh with the way her nephew was dressed. In fact, the kid almost looked more hilarious than Kingsley did in his pirate costume.

Okay, Kingsley didn't look hilarious. He looked fucking awesome. He made Jack Sparrow look like mincemeat that's how great he looked as a pirate. Still, to see Kingsley Martin in pirate regalia was a bit ironic, just like seeing her nephew dressed like Dracula was too. And for that matter having Jack dressed like Batman. In fact, Mimi really was the only one who hadn't gone for the ironic feel. Then again, she hadn't picked out her costume. Kingsley did. And Mimi could only guess why he picked out the genie costume, and it was not for innocent reasons.

Finally after Ben had gathered enough candy, the four of them headed back to the Force townhouse. Once again, Allegra and Charles were out. They were always out these days, doing god knows what. Mimi really didn't care, honestly. She really never had been one about family, not like Jack and Trinity. She simply saw her relation to Charles as one more about power as well as a good cover up story about her origins.

The plan was that Ben was suppose to go to bed, however given the fact that he had collected candy from most of Manhattan's residences, there was no way in hell the little boy was going to bed that quickly. At least, not until he indulged in some candy.

Finally, though he did manage to go to bed with Jack's coaxing. Mimi inwardly frowned as she watched the two of them. Jack and Ben were the idealistic father and son, she knew she could never be a part of their lives not like Schuyler was.

She felt Kingsley squeeze her had. "Are you okay," he sent via the glom.

"I'm fine," she sent back. "Just thinking, that's all."

He nodded as if he knew what she was thinking about before adding, "You look really hot in that genie outfit, Force. After we get done talking to that brother of yours, you and me are definitely going to be doing some trick or treating of our own at my suite in the Astoria."

Mimi just had to chuckle at that. She really did love Kingsley's candidness when it came to sex. It was nice that he could express his feelings, his desires for her. And personally, she couldn't wait till they got back to the Astoria since she herself wanted to rip off Kingsley's costume and fulfill his wishes.

But as deep as Mimi's desires were, right now she had to concentrate at the importance of the meeting at hand.

When Jack returned he was frowning. Mimi couldn't help but note hew was fitting his Batman persona well at the moment. Jack was getting perpetually crankier and crankier each day that Schuyler's trial passed. Mimi figured this was for two reasons, the first being that Schuyler's trial hadn't been exactly going well. The second was that her brother hadn't gotten laid in awhile. Either way, both of these symptoms for his fowl mood were caused by Schuyler.

He looked at hem, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

It was obvious he didn't like being in the same room as Mimi. Mimi could see that without even reading his mind. In fact, Mimi hadn't even talked to her brother since that day they informed him that someone was impersonating Schuyler. Or at least that was the angle they were working on.

Honestly, the past few weeks Mimi and Kingsley hadn't found a lot. There had been many dead ends. However, Kingsley had finally got a lead back on that bank account that paid One America to deliver those bombs to St. Bartholomew's. While they weren't able to trace it to a single individual, they were able to connect it with a "corporation" called The Dracal Society.

Kingsley inwardly groaned when he heard this term as did Mimi as well. Dracal, as in Dracula, was referring to that old novel, _Dracula_, that the Conspiracy Committee had influenced a Red Blood, Bram Stoker, to write about. The main character was actually a fictional representation of Lucifer. There was no doubt whoever was using this term was a Silver Blood who was playing a dangerous tongue and cheek cat and mouse game.

But things were even worse, when Kingsley and Mimi found out that whoever controlled this Silver Blood operation was also in charge of many of the organized crime organizations in the world. Meaning, whoever it was wasn't only collected in the Blue Blood world.

When they told this all to Jack his jaw clinched before he said, "Well, at least things are starting to make sense now."

Kingsley looked at him, "Yes, but unfortunately…."

"Nothing is concrete, I know." Jack said as he poured himself a glass of whisky. Mimi noted that her brother had been drinking a lot more when she was around him these days. Probably because of Schuyler, "Honestly, Kingsley what are her chances?"

Kingsley sighed, "Not good. In a Red Blood court, I think I might be able to spin it our way. Everything Ming has is circumstantial, save for the blood and that isn't even a perfect match. But here it's a different story."

"Not to mention the blood found at the Jaime Kipp crime scene was demonic," Mimi said.

Jack groaned, "What do you mean by that, Mimi?"

"Nothing," The blonde said knowing that she had to be careful with what she said to her brother. "But do you know any other person who has demonic blood other than Schuyler?"

Jack sighed, "Oliver's looking into something."

"Really," Kingsley said raising his eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Jack sighed, "Schuyler might have a half sister. It's a long shot, but Allegra did mention that Stephen was having multiple affairs."  
"It would make sense," Kingsley said. "What has Hazard-Perry uncovered?"

"There's this girl named Celeste Cook," Jack said, "She lives or lived in Newark. No one's seen her in awhile. Oliver got a message from her to call back from this number, but when he called the line was dead. And his contact that the girl was friends with is missing too. Everything's a dead end."

Mimi actually felt sorry for her brother then. The look of sadness in his face was heart wrenching. Looking at him she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, Jack, things aren't a total lost. You still have me."

Jack started laughing while Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up." Mimi said looking at Kingsley, "You know I don't mean it in that way. I'm talking about my testimony."

"Oh you're testimony." Jack said, "I forgot. You're going to have a nice time tormenting Schuyler in court tomorrow."

"No," Mimi said, "I'm not. I'm going to tell the truth. That I think the bitch is innocent."

The next morning Mimi Force arrived to court a little late. It wasn't necessary because she was dreading defending Van Alen (although, a tiny part of her didn't want to eat crow), no rather it was because she was making mad love to Kingsley Martin all night long. In fact, she had a little bit of beard burn to show from last night. That was very noticeable especially to one Bliss Llewellyn.

"So," Bliss said walking up to Mimi, "You and Martin, eh?"

Mimi looked at her, "Yeah. I'm finally moving on. I have to say, Kingsley is a much better catch than Jack."

Bliss started laughing.

"What," Mimi said. It was obvious that Bliss knew something she didn't. Being Mimi's official best frenemy for several years, Mimi knew all the signs when it came to the redhead (or at least she thought she did).

Bliss looked at her, "You don't remember, do you?"

Mimi was annoyed now. "Bliss, what are you talking about?"

Bliss looked at her, "You and Kingsley. You've two have had an affair before, you know."

"What," Mimi said now alarmed. Wouldn't she remember sleeping with Kingsley before. And if she did for that she why didn't she leave Jack? Kingsley was, Kingsley was unbelievable, there was something exciting, unnerving about him, while Jack was just Jack. Stuffy, handsome, arrogant, someone who Mimi had spent practically an eternity with, but why?

That was a question she begun asking herself, but was stifled now. Because she and Kingsley in the past…..

Bliss looked at her, "You don't remember."

"Of course, I remember." Mimi said, "Don't be ridiculous."

Bliss looked at her, "Well, if you didn't, I'm sure Kingsley would've mentioned it to you. He seemed to mention it a lot, getting into your pants in the past that is."

At that point Mimi had to take a deep breath. She was this close to losing it with Bliss and Bliss wasn't even trying to be mean, at least she didn't think she was. Then again Bliss more of Van Alen's friend than hers but that was besides the point. Mimi had a lot more going on right now like her relationship with Kingsley and for that matter what she was going to say on that witness stand.


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. As always please, please review.**

**M**

Chapter 75: Inward Torment

Schuyler Van Alen couldn't help but laugh as her husband showed her pictures of her five-year-old decked out like Dracula. She couldn't also help but feel a sense of pain in the pit of her stomach. It was amazing how much of Ben's life she had missed in the past few weeks. She also felt a smudge of jealousy too when she saw that Mimi Force was in one of the photos as well in a genie outfit of all things.

When she asked Jack about it, he just shrugged and said, "Kingsley brought her along. The three of us had stuff to discuss last night."

"Stuff," Schuyler said. "Does this stuff regard me?"

Jack sighed, "Sweetheart…"

"Jack, I'm going crazy here." Schuyler said bluntly. "I feel like we're getting nowhere with this trial and no one is telling me anything. Do you realize Oliver isn't even picking up his phone and he's my god damn conduit."

When she looked at Jack, she noticed that he looked a little bit alarmed. Sighing Schuyler said, "Sorry, sweetie."

He sighed, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Schuyler. I know I haven't been that verbal with you lately about what's going on, but that's partially because we're so unsure about a lot of it and I don't want you to know about any of the possible findings that we have until we know they're actually real."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming they're pretty life altering."

Jack nodded. "Yes, they are."

Schuyler sighed. "I hate not knowing."

Jack looked at her, "I know, but would you want to know something that was horrifying if it didn't even turn out to be true."

Schuyler sighed yet again, "Honestly, I don't know."

Jack looked at her and squeezed her hand. "I promise we'll get some answers soon. Are you nervous about today?"

"Yes," Schuyler said. "You know Mimi, she's a loose cannon."

Jack nodded. "Yes, but honestly I'm starting to think she's actually going to pull through."

And Schuyler was wondering why he believed that. It was stupid she was getting this insecure with her relationship with him, where she couldn't communicate, where she was jealous of his god damn sister but she couldn't help it, especially since she talked to Bliss the other day.

Bliss: the bearer of optimism.

That was what Schuyler had always called her good friend behind her back, back in high school. Even now, Bliss still tried to make everything look positive when things were not. Like the way she described Jack and Mimi's relationship the other day. It was obvious that the girl was whitewashing the relationship between those two and it bothered her.

Jack looked at her while she was thinking all of this, "What's bothering you, Sky?"

Schuyler sighed. "How do you feel about your sister?"

He looked at her like she was crazy and Schuyler was honestly beginning to think she was. "You know how I feel about Mimi."

"No," Schuyler said. "I don't."

Jack looked at her, "Honestly, Schuyler, I feel nothing for her."

She gave him a dubious look.

"What," Jack said.

"You were bonded to her for thousands of years, Jack. And then there was that year you were screwing both of us."

She wanted to take back those words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She could tell just by looking into Jack's green eyes that she hurt him deeply and it pained her. But what she said was true. How could she trust him? As much as she loved him, there would always be a part of him when he was around Mimi that would wonder….

She was being silly. Jack would never be with Mimi, she knew that, but she just couldn't rationalize the rational. Something was definitely wrong with her. Probably from being cooped up in this jail cell. After all, it had been making her physically ill as of late. Her appetite had been decreasing and there had been more than one occasion that she had thrown up, however she hadn't told Jack this she didn't want him to worry anymore.

While she was thinking all of this Jack looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

"What," she said.

"I'm sorry for the baggage." Was what the love of her existence said. "It's not right for both of us. You have a right not to trust me, but Mimi is my past. I made that decision five years ago when I lost you, when I realized I couldn't live my life without you."

She looked at him. Oh, how she wanted to believe him and she did. But Schuyler knew that a part of her wouldn't. Because as soon as Mimi would appear next to him, she would freak like she always had. She didn't tell this to Jack though, she didn't want to see that pained look on his face again. So instead she said, "Apology accepted. Shall we get on with it?"

Jack looked at her and nodded.

* * *

It was weird how monotonous being in court had gotten. You would think having a trial regarding whether or not you get to live or die would be a pretty big deal. However that was far from the case. Because after prosecution witness after prosecution witness of venator and Red Bloods who were near the various scenes of the crimes so to speak, the depression of what was going on started to all blend together.

Like the other witness, Mimi was sworn in and Ming Chen started asking her questions. However, for the most part Mimi's testimony wasn't that Earth shattering. There however were two questions that got to Schuyler.

The first dealt with the logistics of the case.

"Ms. Force," Ming asked. "Did you or did you not assign bail to the defendant?"

Mimi of course answered yes, thus showing that Schuyler did skip bail. However, that question wasn't the most detrimental one in Schuyler's opinion. That question was.

"Ms. Force, are you in love with Mr. Force?"

Schuyler couldn't even remember how Ming got to that topic. Probably, in order to ruin all the damage control that Mimi had done in order to protect Schuyler, but whatever. Mimi's answer, although expectant, crushed Schuyler. She answered yes. She also noticed that Kingsley paled when she said this a bit.

Then when it was his turn to cross examine Mimi, Kingsley directly attacked that question first and foremost which honestly sort of shocked Schuyler. After all, wasn't Kingsley's main agenda to show that Mimi believed because of the evidence that Schuyler was innocent, it wasn't to talk about relationships.

But whatever, it was only Schuyler's life that was on the line here.

Okay, she was being way too bitchy.

Kingsley did actually a pretty good job, after his seemingly poor first question which was, "Are you still in love with him?"

The way Mimi Force looked at Kingsley then, made it clear that there was something more to the question he was asking her. Finally the girl said,

"Yes. To a degree."

"But you're no longer romantically involved?"

Mimi looked at him, "Venator Martin, I think my personal life is none of your business."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "I think it is, Ms. Force, since it pertains to the case. Now answer the question."

Allegra nodded her head, "Yes, Ms. Force please answer Venator Martin's question."

Mimi sighed, "I no longer have a romantic relationship with Mr. Force, okay. At least not now."

"So you would say your view on your brother is unbiased?" Kingsley said

"Objection," Ming Chen called from the other side of the courtroom, "The defendant is leading the witness."

"Sustained," Allegra stated. "Mr. Martin, please rephrase the question."

"Fine," Kingsley hissed. "Please state your view on your brother and his relationship with Ms. Van Alen."

Mimi smirked. "Honestly, I was jealous at first. I did some things that I am ashamed of. I made some unjust accusations because I was hurt. But now, I just want this mess to be fixed."

"A change of heart so to speak?" Kingsley said.

Mimi shrugged. "Sort of."

"Care to tell the court how you came to this decision?" Kingsley asked.

Mimi sighed heavily. "The evidence. There's no way in hell Van Alen could be responsible for the crimes she committed."

"Care to explain what evidence you're talking about?" Kingsley stated.

"Well, for one thing." Mimi said, "There's no way in hell she could have set up the bombing on that church. And for another thing, there's no way she could kill Jaime Kipp?"

"But there's evidence to the contrary." Kingsley said, "Ms. Chen has had witness stating that they have seen a dark headed woman at the scene of the crime."

Mimi looked at him, "Look at the timelines, they don't match up. Besides, a lot of people have dark hair."

"But not all of them have demonic blood." Kingsley stated

Mimi looked at him, "There's a lot more people with demonic blood than your realize, Venator Martin. A quick glance at some of the files in the Repository would tell you that. Besides demons are sex fiends."

"Sex fiends," Kingsley said, "Ms. Force I don't see how this has anything to do with the case."

Mimi looked at him, "Simply put, Venator Martin, there's a very high probability that Stephen Chase has another demonic relative."

"Objection," Ming said from the back of the room. "This is speculation."

"Overruled," Allegra said.

"So," Kingsley said, "You think this should be investigated further?"

"Yes," Mimi said, "Schuyler is being used as a scapegoat. Pure and simple and I was the one who started the blame game because I was angry. She never should have had charges brought up against her in the first place."

"Thank you, Ms. Force." Kingsley said as he finished questioning her.

However, Ming Chen wasn't through since she decided to redirect Mimi's testimony.

"Ms. Force," she said, "I have to say you've had a dramatic change in attitude. In fact, it seems like you're completely over your brother."

"Not completely." Mimi said, "But I've made some progress."

Ming looked at her, "Would it be unwise of me to speculate that this is because you've been involved with someone else?"

"It would." Mimi stated.

"But you are involved with someone else, aren't you?"

"Was is a better word," Mimi stated, "But yes I was involved with someone else. But it has nothing to do with me reevaluating Ms. Van Alen's case."

"Really," Ming said, "Then would you be willing to share with the court the name of your lover or former lover."

Mimi closed her eyes and managed to mutter out something that was barely audible to the Blue Blood ear.

"Ms. Force, "Ming said in her usual nasty voice. "The court can't hear you, please speak up."

Mimi glared at Ming, "I said I was involved with Kingsley Martin, okay. Kingsley Martin."

When she heard these words coming out of her nemesis's mouth Schuyler knew one thing and that was that she was screwed.


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I think you'll like it. Stuff happens here which I think is pretty good. Anyway, I beg of you to review since reviewing is the fuel that keeps me writing and believe me you'll want to update. Also, there's a small reference to the Princess Diaries here as well which I don't own as well. **

**M**

Chapter 76: Bad Surprises

If there was one thing Oliver Hazard-Perry was it was a hard worker. He had always been successful in whatever he did, save for love of course but that was a different matter. However, for the most part when Oliver wanted something he got it. He became a successful photographer, despite the fact that he had to start over from scratch when he was sixteen and was simultaneously helping Sky raise her son. He was one hell of an uncle in addition to being a pretty kick ass conduit.

However, despite all of his accomplishments, Oliver still felt like a failure. Like right now for instance. His charge was in jail. And so far he hadn't been able to really do anything to help her.

Okay, so he was investigating Celeste Cook but he hadn't found anything yet other than the fact she was missing.

Everything had started out looking so promising. In fact, Celeste had even called him. But when he tried to call back, both on Rob's number and the number she gave him he got nothing.

In fact, Oliver hadn't even been able to get in contact with Rob for that matter. So what did the Red Blood do, what else except hire some private investigators to try to find where that unlisted number Celeste had given him was found.

Until today they hadn't come up with anything though and Oliver was paying them one hell of a retainer too. However, surprisingly today he got a phone call giving him an address to a place that was in Greenwich Village of all places.

He ended up in front of an old factory that had been converted into loft's that could only be owned by the rich and famous. For example, some European princess from Genovia or another one of those abysmal small countries lived in one of the buildings as well as a rock star. Given what Oliver knew about Celeste, he knew he wasn't going to be alone.

Also given the fact that he had dealt with quite a few Silver Bloods throughout the years, Oliver knew he was going to have to protect himself as well as be discreet as possible. There was no way in hell that he was going to give a Silver Blood time to plan ahead, so that's why he went to the building in the middle of the day and paid the doorman off with a sizeable amount of funds to let him in and then get lost for awhile.

Finally, he was able to find the apartment he needed to go to. The place itself was not the penthouse, no this Silver Blood wanted to hide in plain sight. But at the same time, the place was in one of the nicer, larger units.

Oliver knocked there was no answer.

He rolled his eyes. He didn't expect anyone to pick up, but he tried. So he got out his handy dandy lock picking kit.

Believe it or not, picking a lock was quite an easy task for Oliver at this point and not because he had been helping Schuyler while being on the run all this time. Rather, because he had been unlocking various closets and other small rooms to make out with some of the models he worked at after a shoot.

Oliver was a Red Blood man after all who worked with models of all things.

However, when he opened the door he was surprised at what he saw because their was no angry Silver Blood waiting for him, rather there was a scared looking girl holding a frying pan and looked to be ready to attack Oliver at anytime.

Oliver looked at her, there was no doubt about it this was Celeste. While she and Schuyler did not look like twins by any means, there was family resemblance there especially in the eyes and in the hair come to think of it, although Oliver could clearly see that Celeste's natural color wasn't black or that her hair looked good when styled like Schuyler's come to think of it.

That didn't mean Celeste wasn't pretty by any means. She was the kind of girl that Oliver honestly would've liked to photograph. She was interesting looking with her strong jaw, full lips, and angular features. The exact opposite of Schuyler, but at the same time whoever had been styling her wanted people to think she was Schuyler, and at a distance you'd probably think she was since both girls shared the same body type and hair.

"Don't move any closer…" Celeste said holding the frying pan close to her. "I will hit you. Just let me leave now and everything will be fine. If she catches me, I'll tell her you tried to catch me, I promise."

Oliver looked at the girl surprised. "Celeste, I'm not trying to hurt you. I promise. I'm here to help. You left me a message, my name's Oliver. Oliver Hazard-Perry. I'm a friend of your sister's."

The girl's expression softened a little and she relaxed her hold on the pan a bit. "Oliver? You're the guy Rob told me to call, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm here to help you. You need help, I'm guessing. Did Rob tell you what was going on?"

The girl's face paled when he mentioned Rob. This was not good.

Oliver sighed, "I'm guessing something happened to him then."

Celeste nodded. "Yes. Yes, something happened to him and it's all my fault."

Oliver noticed how shaken she looked. Obviously, whoever was holding her captive had done a good number to her psyche. "Look, Celeste." He said, "I don't care what someone told you. We have to get out here. Whoever it is who's holding you is a killer and we have to help your sister."

"Sister," Celeste said.

"Yes," Oliver said. "Schuyler. Schuyler Van Alen. She's your half sister. I think whoever is holding you here is using you to frame her. You see you and your sister both have some special blood… I know you're not going to believe me but it's…."

"Demonic." Celeste said. "She told me."

"Who told you," Oliver said.

Celeste shuddered as Oliver turned around to find himself face to face with Bliss Llewellyn.

So, she was behind this the whole time. And it actually all made sense that was the sad thing. Every single thing connected. Everything. And since Bliss knew them, since she was a trusted friend it was so easy to see now how the Silver Bloods got their information because everyone simply assumed Bliss was innocent. And to think he almost slept with her.

In the words of Ben Force, ew.

Bliss looked at him and wrinkled her brow. "The feeling's mutual, Hazard-Perry. God, it's finally nice to tell someone I know how I truly feel about them."

Celeste interrupted their stare down and said, "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I should have left when you came here…I."

Bliss rolled her eyes and Celeste fell to the ground, unconscious.

Oliver paled. "What did you do to her?"

"She's annoying," Bliss said. "I simply need her to go to sleep. It's too bad I can't do the same to you, Hazard-Perry."

"Because I'm not half demon," He said.

"Exactly," she said. "Isn't she a great find, she's really going to do that little girlfriend of yours in. Actually, I'm going to commit the final act, but whatever."

"How did you know," Oliver said.

Bliss looked at him, "About Celeste. Well, Oliver, since you're going to die anyway I think I'm going to share an interesting story to you. One about hot illicit affairs, betrayals, and revenge."

Oliver looked at her, "Oh, goody."

Bliss smiled. "You know, I'm glad you're being sarcastic. I like sarcasm."

"I'll be sure to note that," Oliver said. "However, since I'm going to be dead soon."

Bliss laughed. "Good one. Alright, you were always the bookish type growing up what do you know about my history?"

Oliver looked at her, "Nothing much. Your father was Forsyth Llewellyn in this cycle and your mother was Charlotte something or the other. Nothing much is known about you in the past though, probably because you were trying to hide the fact that you're a murderous psychopath."

Bliss laughed. "That's a pretty good basic history, but it doesn't give your insight to my origins."

"Please do tell then," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

Bliss looked at him, "I am Azazel, princess of darkness."

"Ah, Satan's spawn." Oliver said. "Yeah, you can see your father in you alright."

Bliss smacked him. "Don't speak of my father that way."

Oliver looked at her, "You're the heir."

"Heiress, yes." Bliss said, "But my father and I are deeply intimately connected we are one."

"Ew." Oliver said.

Bliss sighed heavily. "You sound just like that troll of a nephew of mine."

Oliver's face paled. "No. No. That can't be."

Bliss smirked, "Yep, I'm Schuyler's big sister, Ollie. Isn't that great."

Oliver didn't say anything.

Bliss sighed heavily. "You know, you're not doing me anything good alive when you're not talking."

Oliver looked at her, "Oh, you won't kill me Bliss. At least not now."

Bliss looked at him, "What makes you think I won't kill you, Hazard-Perry?"

He looked at her, "Because as soon as you kill me, Schuyler will kill me. You know conduits are intimately connected to their charges."

Bliss hissed. "You do have a point. But Oliver, I have been told that sometimes it is more painful to live than to die. I think I'll test that theory with you."

Oliver inwardly shuddered as Bliss turned towards him with an evil gin on her face whatever was going to happen next was not going to be good. Oliver could now only hope that his backup plan would be successful.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: I'm a little upset (not with you guys, thanks for the reviews btw), but at my computer. I had all of this chapter written up and then my computer decided to freeze on me and cause me to loose my data. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates, may be sporadic this week because I'm working. However, reviews might make a very tired intern (a.k.a. me) be more willing to burn some midnight oil to get another chapter or two out.**

**M**

Chapter 77: Triple Shot of Vodka

Kingsley Martin had a headache. It was not because of the voices that permanently resided in his head, or the fact that he had drunk an entire bottle of vodka by himself the previous night, rather it was because of her.

Mimi.

Rather, it was the absence of her.

She had decided not to join him last night in his, no their, suite in the Astoria. Instead, she had only left him with a dagger eyed look as they left the courtroom.

That was another reason why he had such a colossal headache. Schuyler's trial. It was not going well. Despite the fact he thought he had been doing a pretty kick ass job, Ming was doing pretty damn well in trial as well. And there was also the fact that Mimi had been forced into a trap during redirect examination.

Kingsley sighed as he absently rubbed his temples. To say his relationship with the female Force twin was complicated would be an understatement. He saw the look of loathing in her eyes and all because of what, because he didn't tell her of their past.

A past he didn't tell because it was too painful.

For every cycle had been the same. Mimi would come to terms with her feelings for him, only to be too late. The bond would already be set in motion. They would only have a few passion filled nights with each other and then she would forget him. This was how it had been for them cycle after cycle and while Mimi would live blissfully ever after with Jack, not knowing what she could have had, what sort of happiness she could've had while Kingsley lived in pure misery. Yet, each cycle when he saw her again he longed for those days and despite the pain he knew it would cause when she left him, he still pursued her whenever she pursued him. Just hoping that something, just something was different about this particular cycle that she wouldn't leave him for Abbadon.

And he thought that this time, this cycle was the one. The one where they could have their happiness or the closest thing you could get to happiness as an inwardly tormented Silver Blood.

Jesus, did life suck, Kingsley thought as he took a sip of his morning bloody mary. He had to be in court in a little less than ten minutes and he had no idea what he was going to do. Yesterday, Ming had rest her case and now it was up to him. Up to him to prove Schuyler was innocent.

Why couldn't Blue Blood court be more like the U.S. Red Blood court where people were considered innocent until proven guilty. That would've been nice. But no, Kingsley had to basically show that there Schuyler was innocent while Ming, she just got to strut around telling the old codgers that were members of the conclave what they already believed.

Why did life have to suck?

In fact, there were so many things about his life that if he could go back in time he'd do them differently. Like, for example, becoming a Silver Blood. What a stupid mistake? And it was all because he worshiped Caligula, son of a bitch.

Kingsley sighed, how things would've been different if he hadn't become an Abomination. Maybe he could've convinced Mimi to give up on the bond and not wait for Schuyler to show up in the picture and had several years of pleasure instead of only a few measly days.

However, his own sorrow had to be put on hold right now. He had to get to the court so that he could question Oliver Hazard-Perry.

Honestly, Kingsley wasn't a huge fan of Oliver's. The guy was a pansy in Kingsley's opinion, although he had to give it to Hazard-Perry that he made an excellent conduit to Van Alen. However, he should let the kid eat sugar. Seriously. What was wrong with Ben eating an extra cupcake or two a day. It wasn't like he was going to have a heart attack or become morbidly obese because of it since the boy was a Blue Blood. But whatever. He supposed Oliver would be a decent enough witness, especially when Kingsley questioned him about Nakir. That would surely have to have some affect on the conclave. After all, you'd think that having a homicidal Silver Blood after your indentured servant, your kid, and yourself would show that you weren't the queen of the damn. But then again, what did Kingsley know?

When he arrived in the courtroom, he noticed that Jack and Mimi were already in the room together talking together.

He inwardly groaned. Even though Kingsley knew that Jack's attentions were now fully focused on Schuyler he still couldn't help but be jealous with the way Mimi and Jack were talking. It was almost as if they were back to the way they were when they were bonded, save for the fact that they weren't making out anymore and looked more like brother and sister than husband and wife.

Still, Kingsley couldn't help but feel his stomach twist up in knots.

Jack was the first to notice him. "We have a problem, Martin." He said not noticing the tension at all.

Kingsley inwardly groaned for multiple reasons. The first was because there was a problem. And Jack wasn't one to make up problems. In fact, whenever Jack said there was a problems think were pretty bad. The next was because Jack didn't notice the tension that was going on between him and Mimi. Although, according to Jack yesterday after court he didn't give a damn about Kingsley's relationship with Mimi only that it didn't conflict with Schuyler's trial.

Yep, that Jack Force was a real talkative one.

Not.

Kingsley looked at him. "What's the problem?"

"Hazard-Perry." Jack said, "He's not here. He's not picking up his phone. And he's testifying today."

"Has Schuyler tried to reach him with the glom," Kingsley asked since that was the logical thing to do.

Jack gave Kingsley a pensive look.

"What," Kingsley said, "I know you're trying to spare Van Alen's feelings, but Hazard-Perry is a key witness for our defense. If he's not here, we're screwed. So, loverboy, if I were you I'd go talk to the wifey about finding her conduit. Remember, sharing stuff is supposed to be good for relationships."

Jack glared at him but nodded and as a parting shot said, "You need coffee."

Kingsley rolled his eyes as Mimi glared at him. "What," he said to her in no mood to put up with her bitchiness.

"You're such a hypocrite." Was all she said to him.

He looked at her, "Princess…"

"Stop with the princess crap." Mimi said, "Kingsley, I want to know why you didn't tell me about our past?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. It was true the past didn't matter when you didn't remember it.

"The hell it does," Mimi said. "We have history and I need to know that history."

"No, Azrael," Kingsley said. "You don't. You never needed it in the past and you don't need it in this cycle."

Mimi looked at him, "Obviously, what happened hurt you. You should just tell me so we can work through this. God, knows I've had enough communication issues with my brother."

Kingsley started laughing. It always came back to Jack. Always.

Mimi looked at him, "Okay, I get it. I ditched you for Jack. Whatever. Can we just talk about it, can you just tell me what happened?"

Kingsley looked at her, "What happened is each cycle you and I would have hot, torrid, sex. The kind of sex you fantasize about. Wait, you're experiencing now, so it wouldn't be a fantasy wouldn't it? But whatever. The point is, you went through the bond anyway and forgot about us. So, princess, I never considered history a part of our relationship. You didn't either."

Mimi looked at him, "Well, things are different this cycle."

"Yeah, because of Schuyler." Kingsley said, "You didn't choose me because you loved me, Azrael. You never did. And while you might be upset with me for not talking about our bloody past, I have to live with the sigma that you never willingly chose me. And that's something I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over, princess."

Mimi stared at him before saying, "Well, I wish you would've told me the truth."

Kingsley wanted to say something else, but he couldn't because Jack and Schuyler walked into the courtroom at that point. Kingsley noted that being in jail had done havoc to Van Alen. Although, the girl had always been thin, she was downright skeletal now. In fact, she looked even worse than she did when they left Miami after the miscarriage. And her complexion was almost ghostlike for that matter.

While he was thinking this, Schuyler opened her mouth and said, "Please tell me he's here, Kingsley."

Kingsley looked at her, "Shit. You can't get him on the glom."

Schuyler nodded.

"I really need a triple shot of vodka." Kingsley said.

"Be that as that may," Jack said. "Court's going to start any minute and we need a backup plan."

Kingsley frowned. Hazard-Perry was a star witness how would they ever go on without him?

Well, Kingsley would find a way. However, while the backup plan that he came up with had mildly positive results. He would find later on in his office a package that would lead him to Oliver Hazard-Perry and the truth.


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: I know this is a little short, but I've been extraordinary busy this week working for a cantankerous boss, for forty-two hours this week, messed up my shoulder, and only getting paid a paltry $100. Needless to say, I am not a happy camper. A review or two would greatly improve my mood.**

**M**

Chapter 78: Best Friends

There had been several times over the past few weeks in which Schuyler Van Alen had been pretty sure that she was going to have a nervous breakdown. But now things were worst her best friend, the person she had dependent on a lot in the past five years, her conduit, Oliver was missing.

He could be dead and it was all her fault.

Schuyler had a good idea what Oliver had been doing. Why he was gone. He was trying to protect her. Schuyler sighed heavily. She regretted the fact what she had caused her best friend to give up all because of her and Ben.

When Schuyler thought back to that day when she found out she was pregnant, she noticed how much she took Oliver for granted. Although, she had given him the option of leaving she knew he had no choice. He had to make do.

And he had. Although, Oliver had no desire to become a fashion photographer, prior to their days as fugitives with a kid, he had really grown to love the job. And had even began to form a new life for himself in Miami and now she had uprooted his life again and he could be dead.

Oliver really had been a lifesaver in all those years when Jack was gone. Schuyler needed someone to help her with Ben with running from the Conclave, with just surviving in general and Oliver did that. Although, admittedly Schuyler probably could've done it herself, but things would've been much harder.

And now he was gone. She couldn't locate him on the glom at all. Things weren't good. She couldn't focus. Not when Kingsley was talking to Allegra about Oliver's disappearance, she didn't even realize until she heard Allegra's voice that she was being questioned on stand.

If anything this made Schuyler dizzy. She had been feeling so dizzy lately. The stress had been so bad for her. She didn't want Jack to know about the dizziness, the constant migraines, the throwing up, but she was sure he noticed. Her clothes were definitely looser than they had been and it was sort of hard to not notice the circles that were under her eyes, but he hadn't said a thing probably because he was too worried.

Or he was too busy with Mimi.

As Schuyler thought this, she instantly wondered where this thought came from. It was so erroneous of her to think that Mimi Force and her husband were involved especially given the circumstances. Especially after what she found out about Mimi and Kingsley the other day in court.

The fact that her attorney and her archenemy were having an affair made Schuyler literally naucious. Seriously. She could remember throwing up the hamburger that the gaurds had hastily bought her from an Applebee's of all places.

Yes, an Applebee's in New York City.

But whatever. It didn't matter know, he distrustefulness that is. Schuyler had larger problems to focus on like Oliver and her mother.

Schuyler couldn't believe that Allegra was testifying right now. What did she have to say, other than the fact that Schuyler's father was a monster (figuratively and literally) and that she had made the worst mistake in her life when she decided to ditch Charles and then have Schuyler.

Oh, to be a mistake.

It was weird. Even though she had seen Allegra briefly after her big revelation, they really hadn't talked. Probably because the conversation would be too awkward, Schuyler could only imagine the conversation she'd eventually be having with her son when she told him that he wasn't exactly human.

Then again she might not be around to give it to him.

Her thoughts remained on this until she heard Kinglsey ask Allegra, "Please tell me what you know about human-demonic offspring?"

"They are literal pawns of the devil." Allegra said, "They have no control of themselves because they do not contain Blue Blood blood. They also can not become corruptible, since their species is not the same as ours."

"Not the same as ours, how so?" Kingsley asked.

Allegra sighed. "Demons did not defy the lord, rather they were a creation of Lucifer after the fall. Black magic was used to create them, although they have a life force of their own and can reproduce with humans and these humans have souls."

"And your late husband was one of these byproducts."

"Yes." Allegra said.

Kingsley looked at her, "Can you describe to the court how Stephen Chase behaved?"

"He was erratic," Allegra said, "It was like he had no control of himself. And he probably didn't."

"What do you mean," Kingsley said.

"A Silver Blood entity was controlling him." Allegra said.

"You're daughter, Schuyler, she's part demonic too isn't she?"

"Yes." Allegra said, "Schuyler is a fourth demonic. However, even though she inherited certain traits from her father, she is not corruptible."

"Not corruptible, what do you mean by that?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Schuyler can not become a Silver Blood because of her father's demonic blood and at the same time because Schuyler has my blood running through her veins, she can not be controlled either."

"And how do you all know this, Head Venator Van Alen."

"Because I'm Gabrielle the uncorruptable, head venator, and have done extensive research on demonic studies."

"Thank you, Gabrielle." Kingsley said.

Schuyler was shocked with what her mother said. She had actually helped Schuyler for the first time ever in her life. She actually made Schuyler appear less monstrous. Not that Schuyler was monstrous in the first place, if you didn't believe the nasty propaganda that people like Ming Chen believed. But what Allegra had said had resonance, it was based on facts, not speculation.

However, Ming Chen still her best to discredit Allegra's testimony.

"Head Venator Van Alen, just to clarify Schuyler Van Alen is your natural daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes." Allegra said.

"And she was born because you violated the bond you had with Michael, correct?"

"Yes."

Ming looked at her, "So, I'm guessing that you've made some bad choices in your past."

Allegra looked at her, "Yes, but that's only…"

"So you've been wrong and you've done bad things even though you're uncorruptable?"

Allegra sighed heavily, "Yes."

"That is all." Ming Chen said.

Schuyler then noticed the apologetic look her mother was shooting her. She wasn't just apologizing to her about what just happened on stand, but for everything. And somehow Schuyler forgave her. It was true she was still mad at her mother, and a part of her would always be mad at Allegra, but the resentment she felt it wasn't as strong feeling as it was the other day.

Weird, so weird.

However, she didn't want to think about it instead she thought about Oliver and tried to search for him, but to no avail she didn't contact with him. Instead, when she opened her eyes after trying to connect with him via the glom she found herself face to face with Allegra.

"Hi, baby." Her mother said her voice breaking. It was odd, Schuyler noticed how her mother always looked at her a child. Then again, Allegra hadn't seen Schuyler since she was a toddler. Schuyler could only imagine how she would feel if she hadn't seen Ben since his first birthday. "Are you okay?"

Schuyler gave her a pointed look.

Allegra sighed, "Look, I'm so sorry Schuyler. I know I should have told you about your father, Stephen, earlier."

"It would have been nice," Schuyler said.

Allegra sighed, "You don't know how embarrassing it is. I really, really loved him."

"And then he tried to kill you and me."

Allegra sighed, "Someone was controlling him, I'm convinced of it. He was not the man I married when he died, Schuyler. He was a shell of his former self."

"Did you ever love him," Schuyler said, "Or was it merely am infatuation?"

Allegra sighed. "I don't know, Schuyler. Charles…Charles and I think someone was controlling me somehow. I…I wouldn' t cheat on him. I couldn't hurt him not again."

"Again," Schuyler raised an eyebrow.

Allegra looked at her daughter, "I don't know either. I don't remember cheating on him before and he hasn't said anything about something like that, but I think there was a time in the past I hurt him I'm not sure."

Schuyler ignored her and looked at her mother, "Oliver's missing."

Allegra looked at her, "He's missing, missing? He just didn't skip out on the hearing?"

"He's my conduit, Mother." Schuyler said, "Actually, he's more than that, he's my best friend."

Allegra sighed heavily, "Conduits aren't meant to be best friends, honey."

Schuyler gave her a pointed look. "Mother, out of everyone in the world, Ollie was there for me the most in my life. I might not love him like I do Jack, but I still love him."

Allegra sighed. "Is Kingsley sending a team to look for him?"

Schuyler looked at her, "But what if they don't find him?"

Allegra looked at her, "They will, darling. They will."


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: My week of hell is over, it's a really long story what happened but to say the least the work conditions I was enduring were deplorable. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And review.  
**

**M  
**

Chapter 79: Devastating Remarks 

Jack Force was rubbing his temples as he focused on the testimony he had just given the conclave. As a lawyer, Jack was always analyzing one thing or another. However, depicting right and wrong in the Red Blood world was a lot different than doing so in the Blue Blood world.

Jack always had an inward hatred towards his own world. Although, he knew they each shared an unbreakable bond, defying God after all was a big deal, he had been annoyed with the fellow members of his race numerous times throughout his existence. Especially when the Silver Bloods had been on the loose throughout the years. How could his race be so dismissive of their reappearance, but at the same time be beyond determine to destroy Schuyler?

Ming Chen was a prime example of this. While Jack did feel sorry for her, losing Kipp and all, he couldn't also help but hate her. He knew it was her job to build a case for the prosecution, but Ming was out for vengeance. In fact, as she questioned Jack about his relationship with Schuyler all he saw in her eyes was hate.

Honestly, Jack pitied her. He knew that Ming was caught up in Blue Blood propaganda, but honestly he thought that maybe she'd realize how stupid this was. Maybe it would dawn on her that she needed to find Jaime's real killer.

Although, Jack had never been close to Jaime Kipp, he felt sorry for the guy.

However, as sympathetic as Jack was to Ming's lost, he was still mad at how vindictive she had been about this whole thing. She literally wanted to rip Schuyler in shreds. And the way she had questioned him. Half of the things she had asked wouldn't be acceptable in Red Blood court, however Blue Bloods were different beings.

On the positive note though, Jack hadn't given her any information she could use and he did manage to show the court (at least in his opinion) that Schuyler in no shape or form acted like a Silver Blood.

Of course, mind you, he said all of this while Ming argued that Jack's judgment was being clouded by Schulyer's evil Silver Blood/demon powers, but Jack could arguably say that he did a pretty good job on the stand. Now, it was all up to Schuyler.

Although, Jack had faith in his wife, he knew deep down that Schuyler was an emotional wreck. He didn't even have to talk to her to know that. He noticed the drastic change in her appearance, how none of her clothes seemed to fit, how her hands always seemed to shake whenever she was holding something. And the look in her eyes when he came to visit her.

It looked like Schuyler had given up.

He sighed heavily thinking about this, as his sister walked up to him. It was odd how much his relationship with Mimi had been repaired in the past few weeks. They were almost back to being friends again, grant it they were nowhere near as close as they used to be and probably would never be.

She looked at Jack, "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's not just your fault, Mimi. And you know it. You tried to make amends."

She sighed, "Jack, I still think Kingsley will win this thing."

He looked at her. Jack was surprised with her trust in Martin. Then again, he never would've thought Mimi would have slept with the bastard. Jack sighed, "I'm not worried about Kingsley's capabilities, Mimi, I have full trust in him. It's the conclave I worry about."

Mimi rolled her eyes at him. "You're worried about the conclave, please."

"You seem upset," he said. "And I know for a fact it's not about Schuyler."

Mimi looked at him, "It's about Kingsley."

Jack sighed, "Don't tell me we're going to become ex's who talk about our relationships."

His twin laughed. "We probably are, since you're moaning about Schuyler and all that."

"It's a little different," Jack said, "Her life is on the line."

Mimi sighed, "I know that. I'm just upset because there are so many things about my past that I don't know about."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you have memories that are repressed?"

She nodded. "And they've probably been repressed by Kingsley. I mean, why else would I not remember my relationship with him in other lives?"

Because she did not belong to him, at least not then, Jack thought. The bond solidified their feelings for each other while taking any other feelings they had for another away for good. He knew that because of his relationship with Allegra. Although, it made his stomach turn to think that he at one time had feelings for his son's grandmother, he remembered how each cycle while he would have some feelings, some memories, of his relationship with Allegra, they would be superficial at best. Why else would he confuse Sky with her? Seriously, the two women were completely different as night and day.

However, even though he knew why Mimi's feelings for Kingsley had been repressed, it raised an interesting question how much of their memories were repressed and for that matter why were they? For example, when he was in surgery he remembered things he couldn't even fathom knowing before, yet Martin acknowledged them. Whoever was repressing this information, Jack was sure, had a hand in all this. He also wondered why was repressing this information so important what was there to hide?

Jack knew that he needed to talk to Kingsley.

Mimi looked at him, "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"What…" He said sounding flustered.

Mimi sighed, "Jack, I know you. What's going on?"

He looked at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I need to talk to you and Martin tonight, alone. Alright? Find someplace no one would expect us at and text me, okay?"

Mimi gave him a strange look and nodded her head. Although, the conversation they were having was intimate in no means, to people walking by it seemed like it was. And one of those people walking by unknowingly to Jack was Schuyler.

Like Jack, at first Schuyler seemed pretty confident on stand. She answered each and every one of Kingsley's questions clearly. However, even though she did an excellent job some of the answers she gave Kingsley bothered Jack.

One in particular, involved their relationship. Rather, than telling the court they were bonded. Schuyler simply stated to the court that they had merely been involved and that Ben was a product of their union. Something was wrong and it bothered Jack. He just didn't understand why Schuyler couldn't put all her trust in him. All right, so he did understand. He knew he had screwed up several times in their relationship in the past, but they had moved on from that. Something was causing her to become insecure and he didn't know what, although he intended to find out.

However, now was not the time to focus on Schuyler's insecurities since Ming Chen was cross examining her.

"Ms. Van Alen, or is it Mrs. Force," she sneered, "Please inform the court of what you're capable of doing."

Schuyler sighed, "I am able to shift my forms, as well as do the normal Blue Blood tasks."

"But your powers are strengthened, correct?"

"Yes," Schuyler said.

"And can you tell me what caused your powers to be enhanced?"

"My mother informed me it was because of my father's demonic heritage."

Ming looked at her and smirked. "Demonic heritage, interesting. Very interesting. But demonic strength isn't the only thing that can cause Blue Blood powers to be strengthen, right?"

"You're correct…but…"

"Thank you, Ms. Van Alen. Now, can you tell me about your relationship with Jack Force?'

"We're involved, obviously. We have a son after all."

"Aren't Blue Bloods infertile?" Ming asked.

"Obviously not," Schuyler said. "Look at my mother if you need an example."

Ming rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about in most circumstances.'

Schuyler shrugged. "How should I know…"

Ming closed her eyes. "But under most circumstances your son's conception should've been impossible?"

"Objection," Kingsley Martin uttered at this point. "The prosecutor is badgering the witness."

"Sustained," Allegra said, "Ms. Chen, the defendant has already stated she does not know about Blue Blood conception. And you have already proven your point already with Dr. Patt's testimony. There's no need to hammer it in further."

Ming gave Allegra a dirty look. "Fine. Now, Ms. Van Alen, you're relationship with Mr. Force was against the code, wasn't it?"

Schuyler sighed, "Yes. Yes, it was, but Jack and I…"

"Thank you, Ms. Van Alen. So it wouldn't be wrong to say that you've had not trouble breaking the code in the past."

"I…I…"

"Ms. Van Alen, just answer the question. Did you or did you not break the code willingly in the past?"

"Yes," Schuyler squeaked out telling Min the truth.

At that point Ming grinned triumphantly, while anyone who was on Schuyler's side looked at each other devastated.


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. As a special treat, I have another update ready. I hope you all enjoy and as usual review.**

**M  
**

Chapter 80: Rendezvous

Kingsley Martin was shocked to say the least when he received a text from Mimi Force telling him to meet at the Holiday Inn in Queens.

Yes, Mimi Force wanted to meet him at a Holiday Inn. Something was definitely up

When he arrived at the designated room he was shocked to say the least when Jack Force answered the door.

Kingsley actually felt sort of guilty looking at Jack. He had failed him. Failed him and Schuyler. Grant it, he still was going to make his best effort with his summation, but still he was at a standstill. Despite the effort he had put forth in defending Schuyler, he could still see the conclave easily putting the girl behind bars.

"Force," he said looking at Jack. "I thought your sister texted me."

"I did," a voice said from the back of the room.

So, Mimi was there. This made things interesting. Kingsley looked at them for a moment before walking into the room. "Anyone order room service? I'm famished."

Then something unexpected happened, something Kingsley couldn't even expected. The Force twins went ballistic on him. Seriously, Mimi and Kingsley grabbed him and tied him onto the bed. This was totally unexpected.

Kingsley looked at Mimi, "You know, princess, I like kinky but not this type of kinky."

Jack gave Mimi a glare. "Seriously, you like him?"

Mimi sighed, "Believe it or not, he can be charming."

"Whatever," Jack said. "Kingsley, believe it or not we're not using you for some weird perverse sex game."

"Oh, that's too sad." The snarky venator said.

Mimi looked at him, "We want answers, Kingsley."

"Answers," Kingsley said, "About what? Because right now, I'm the one having a lot of questions?"

Jack looked at Kingsley and asked, "How much of our memory is repressed?"

Kingsley sighed heavily. So that's what they wanted to ask him about. He supposed it was a legitimate question too. Although, he did not have the authority to reveal such secrets.

"Cut the crap," Mimi said as he was thinking about this. "You and I both know, you like to screw authority. Now, spillwill you."

Kingsley sighed, "There were certain parts of the war that Michael wanted no one to remember."

"Like the birth of the heir," Jack said.

"What heir," Mimi asked.

Kingsley sighed, "Allegra and Lucifer had a child together in Rome. It was disposed off."

Mimi looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, pretty shocking, I know." Kingsely said rolling his eyes. "But other than that there hasn't been any mass memory wipes."

"Except," Mimi said, "You've wiped my memory."

Kingsley looked at her and sighed heavily. It was true. Each cycle, he would try to rid his existence of Mimi's mind. Although, he knew he never did a good job. She always found her way back to him, much to his unexpected delight, only to leave again. A cycle of eternal misery.

Mimi looked at him, "I take that as a yes."

Kingsley looked at Jack trying ignore the remarks that Mimi had just made. "Okay, I don't why this allows you to tie me up on the bed."

Jack looked at Kingsley, "Because. We want to know about this power of repression, who has it, who can use it, is anyone immune to it, and could someone be using repression to hide their existence?"

Kingsley looked at them for a moment before what Jack was saying on him dawned on him. "You think, no, that couldn't be…"

Jack looked at Kingsley. "I know Silver Bloods have a connection to their own kind, Kingsley. Can you feel that someone has control, complete power."

Kingsley looked at Jack. "Yes but…I don't know…the feelings blurred it's almost like.."

"You've been repressed." Mimi said then looking at Kingsley she said, "Do you still have a few Silver Blood friends who are still loyal to the dark side that we can talk too?"

"Fiends more like than friends," Kingsley said. "But you shouldn't talk to them, it's not safe."

Jack looked at Kingsley, "Is there anyway to get past the repression?"

Kingsley sighed. "I don't know. These blocks their usually not permanent. There's usually a driving force of some sort that let's go of them. Can you untie me now please?"

Mimi looked at him, "That force is love, isn't it?"

Kingsley looked at her and shrugged. "How should I know?"

"I wasn't talking to you, dingbat," Mimi said as she turned her attentions towards her brother. "It makes sense doesn't it? That's why, I disregard what Kingsley has set in motion each cycle and why you remember those memories after the accident."

Kingsley looked at her, "What is she talking about…"

Jack sighed, "Untie him, we have work to do."

* * *

It was six thirty the next morning that Kingsley had finally managed to walk back to his hotel room for a quick shower and shave, before heading to court in the morning. He, Jack Force, and Mimi had been over possible scenarios of how to rid the repression as well as how to locate some of Kingsley's old Silver Blood cronies. Although, they had came up with some encouraging looking plans, they did not have the time to execute them. Hence, Kingsley needed to find some way to delay Schuyler's trial.

However, right now he had other things to do. Bothersome things like check his mail. The Silver Blood, who was usually so prompt in doing the mundane things in life, had ignored them in the last few days in order to prepare for Schuyler Van Alen's trial/continue his investigation.

For the most part Kingsley's mail was pretty boring. It was like your everyday mail: a credit card bill, a couple of magazines, junk mail, however he did get something interesting. It was an package. A package from Oliver Hazard-Perry of all people.

Kingsley quickly opened it up finding a dossier of what Hazard-Perry's people had dug up including an address. An address he had to get to right away. However, Kingsley wasn't stupid. He wasn't just going to hop over there without telling anyone so he left a voice mail. A voice mail to the woman he trusted more than anyone else in his life before grabbing a cab to take him to Thompson Street.

If there was one word to describe Kingsley it would be suspicious. In all aspects of his life he had been skeptical. It just came with the territory being a venator and a Silver Blood. So, Kingsley didn't go up to the apartment that Hazard-Perry listed right away. Instead, he did surveillance. He scouted the area, pretending he was the date of the European princess that lived in one of the units. Finally, though he took the back stairways that led to the unit and got out his trusty lock picking kit (i.e. his fist).

However, instead of finding Hazard-Perry's dead body on the floor or a number of other scenarios what he found was a smiling Bliss Llewellyn sitting on the couch.

"You," he hissed. "It's been you all along. How?"

Bliss smirked. "How did I fail your tests, Gemellus. Easy because no one controls me."

Kingsley looked at her dumbfounded. "No one controls you. Who, just are you, Bliss?"

"Azazel." Bliss corrected. "That's what Father named me after all. You were there for my birth after all, Gemellus, don't you remember?"

Kingsley looked at her. "I remember Charles destroying you. You shouldn't be here."

"He destroyed my brother, my other half." Bliss spitted out. "Luckily, I was saved before you and Michael could get your barbaric hands on me."

Kingsley looked at her flabbergasted. "You had a twin?"

Bliss looked at him, "Had is the operative word. You know, I'm shocked you found me Gemellus. I thought you were always a stupid one, at least that's what father tells me. Although, I must say you were a nice prize in the sack back in the day."

Kingsley looked at her. "What?"

Bliss smirked. "Oh, that's right. You thought I was Azrael. It's always been that blonde bitch, hasn't it Gemellus?"

Kingsley glared at her. "Don't speak of her, you have no right. You monster."

At this point Bliss started laughing. "I'm the monster. I'm not the one who killed an innocent child, Gemellus."

"A psychotic child," Kingsley said.

Bliss rolled her eyes. "You say psychotic, I say innocent. He was still just a babe, Kingsley."

Kingsley sighed. "Look, Bliss, you know how this is going to end. I'm going to bring you to justice or kill you and show to the court that big psycho in the room isn't your half sister, but you."

Bliss started laughing. "Oh, Gemellus, you have quite the ego. Have you been sleeping with Azarel again? You always did seem a little pompous after your little trysts with her."

"Suck it, Azazel." Kingsley said glaring at her.

Bliss sighed heavily. "You hurt my feelings. And to think I was going to share my little secret with you."

"Little secret," Kingsley said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bliss grinned. "Ask me nicely, Gemellus, and I might just show and tell."

Kingsley looked at her inwardly groaning that she was calling him by that name. The name that that he used when he cursed himself to this existence. "Fine, Bliss, please show me your little secret."

"Gladly," the redhead said acting like she was eight years old.

"Follow me to the guest room."

She then lead Kingsley to a room and when she opened the door the sight that Kingsley saw frightened him. There laid in a poll of blood a beaten Hazard-Perry and laying next to him unconscious was a girl. A girl who remarkably looked like Schuyler Van Alen from a distance.

Bliss smirked at him, "Impressed?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No. Not really. Who's the girl?"

"Oh, you like her better than your precious Azrael?"

"Just answer the fucking question, Azazel." Kingsley said.

"That's Celeste Roberts." Bliss said to the point. "She's Schuyler's half sister, just like me. Except she's Stephen Chase's child. That's why there was demon blood at the crime scene, isn't that a neat little coincidence?"

So, that explained the demon blood at Kipp's crime scene. Genius.

Bliss smirked. "Admiring my ingenuity. Now, I suppose you want to take them to the courthouse and prove that my insufferably perfect sister is innocent, now don't you?"

"That would be the idea," Kingsley said.

"Well," Bliss said. "You aren't."

"And why is that," Kingsley asked swallowing at what the redhead was going to say next.

"Because," she hissed. "If you try to remove yourself, Hazard-Perry, or Celeste from these premises the building's going to be blown up."


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: I know this chapter's a little short, but you'll see that it needed to me. Hang on kids, because after this chapter the climax is going to start and once it starts it's going to be a very wild ride. Also, a special thanks to Ceylon for giving me the idea of doing this little twist that you'll see in this chapter. As always please review.**

**M**

Chapter 81: Boom, Boom, Boom!

Bliss Llewellyn was a girl who liked explosions. In all shapes and forms. Lately, in fact, she had been enjoying the explosions of the literal variety. A little C4, she found, could make anyone's life easier. So, when she decided to blow up St. Bartholomew's a few weeks ago, she couldn't help but pick up some extra supplies for those just in case moments. And she had been having a lot of those just in case moments this past week alone.

First, she had planted a little explosive concoction that she made herself in her boiling room after Hazard-Perry made his little appearance at her loft and then there was that special little gift she made today that she gave Kingsley to wear.

Oh, wasn't Bliss a generous person?

Seriously, though, as fun as it had been to build explosive weapons, it unnerved Bliss that she had to alternate her plan so much. Because alterations in Bliss's world sucked.

Majorly.

However, right now it appeared like Schuyler Van Alen's trial was going to end the way she hoped. The girl would be found guilty and be sentenced to death, she wouldn't have to rely on her backup plan (Celeste) so that she could finish the girl off. All she'd have to do is take care of the kid and that shouldn't be hard. After all, he was just a kid even though Ben Force was quite the enigma. But Bliss figured while Jack was in mourning, nabbing and destroying the kid would be easy enough. Or perhaps she could just blow up another church at her sister's funeral. Yes, that might be nice.

Though, Schuyler might not get a funeral.

Serves her right.

Although, Bliss knew most of the world would consider her to be psycho if they heard her true thoughts, she thought she was being perfectly reasonable. After all, why should Schuyler deserve to be happy when she wasn't?

That was why Bliss felt so good when today started because it was the day Schuyler was to be destroyed. And with Kingsley being hooked up to a bomb back in her apartment, she was pretty sure that everything was going to go her way. That was until Allegra made her little announcement.

"Although, I know both parties have prevented their cases the Regis and I have made our own investigation in this case due to the fact that the two of us are guardians of this coven."

This was not good. Bliss could just tell by looking at her mother face. Allegra had a weird look of hope on her face, like she could actually help her daughter. Oh, how Bliss hated her mother and her blatant favoritism.

Ming Chen hated what Allegra was saying too since the tiny dark headed vampire said. "What is the meaning of this, Gabrielle?"

Allegra sighed, "I am head venator, aren't I? I do have authority to investigate this case, do I not?"

Ming glared at her, "You know as much as I do that your biased towards this case and not above breaking the law."

Allegra raised an eyebrow, "I haven't broke any laws."

"Excuse me, head venator, but it's common knowledge that you broke your bond with Michael this cycle. I mean, you married different people, I don't know if you need more proof than that."

Allegra smiled, "That is true, however if you look at the bonds register in the Repository, you would note that Charles and I recently reconfirmed our bond."

This immediately caused chatter to occur in the conclave, until the loud booming voice of Charles Force silenced everyone as he confirmed that what Allegra was saying was true. The two of them had reconfirmed their bond with a simple civil service only just yesterday.

This, immediately had Bliss seeing red. However, this wasn't the worst thing that happened in court that day.

What was worse, happened next. "Now, that that's over, let's get onto my findings, excuse me, our findings."

"Head Venator…"

"Venator Chen," Allegra said, "I'm not finished. And by the way, where is Venator Martin, I thought he would like to be here to hear this?"

Jack Force stood up then. Obviously, he was Kingsley's replacement which was not surprising since Jack's reputation as a litigator was unprecedented in Red Blood court. "Venator Martin is currently dealing with an emergency, Head Venator Van Alen."

Allegra sighed. "Let me guess, he had a craving for some of those stupid cupcakes at Sprinkles again. Typical. But, we have no time to waste. Throughout our findings, Charles and I had chosen to sequester a witness. A witness that will clear many of these matters up, whose survival was so important that drastic matters had to be made to ensure his survival. Charles, if you would please, escort the witness in here now.

And then, to Bliss's upmost disbelief, Charles Force pushed a heavily bandaged, wheelchair bound, but alive Jaime Kipp into the room.

Bliss was beyond shocked. Kipp was alive, but how? She had been so sure that she had given him such a big dose of morphine that anyone, Red Blood or Blue Blood, would die from. But here he was, worse for wear but definitely alive.

At this point, Bliss couldn't help but glance over at Ming Chen and the look on the girl's face truly represented the word shocked. In fact, the look was so intriguing that Bliss decided to sit back (at least for now) and enjoy the show so to speak.

"Jaime," Ming finally managed to sputter out.

He nodded with weariness, it was obvious to anyone within the court that even though Jaime Kipp had come out alive, he was still in severe pain.

Ming looked at Allegra, "I think I'm going to need to sit down."

"That's okay, Ms. Chen." Allegra said, "Since I'll be asking Mr. Kipp the questions."

Jaime was then escorted to the witness stand before Allegra started asking him questions. Questions that Bliss absolutely hated.

"Venator Kipp," Allegra said, "You were in charge of investigating/prosecuting Schuyler Van Alen's case, correct?"

Jaime nodded. "Yes, I was till I was attacked."

"Can you tell the court what you were doing when you were attacked?"

Jaime sighed, "I was looking over some test results.'

"Test results," Allegra interesting. "Can you tell the court what these results revealed."

Jaime sighed, "That Schuyler Van Alen and her child are in way shape or form Silver Bloods. In fact, the only abnormality that was revealed was that both Schuyler and Ben had demon blood in them. I also analyzed the paternity of Schuyler's son, Ben, and he is Abbadon's son."

Allegra nodded. "What happened when you were looking over these results."

"I was attacked," Jaime said. "A woman came into my office, demanded that I give her those results, and then she attacked me. Bitch burned down my office, in fact."

Allegra looked at him. "Was this person who attacked you, Schuyler Van Alen by any chance."

"No." Jaime said. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I mean, I've seen Schuyler in action. In Brazil whoever attacked me didn't attack me like a Blue Blood they attacked me like a demon. Besides, why would Schuyler steal her own results, they prove that she's innocent."

There was a gasp amongst the court as Allegra smiled. "Well, I guess this matter is solved then. Ms. Chen, don't you agree?"

Ming nodded. "Yes…yes..if Jaime says…"

Allegra smiled, "So we're all in agreement then, the case and charges against Schuyler Van Alen are dismissed. Save for her revoking bail in which the defendant has agreed to pay a fine to the Repository. Now, let's get out of here so we can find the real killer."

Allegra gavel then went down, as Bliss's stomach began to sink. She had to rely on her Plan B. And although Plan B was quite excellent, it was also quite messy.

Damn it, why did things have to go array?


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Here is the next chapter of OLM. I'm asking you guys a BIG favor, we're starting to approach the end of the story (don't worry there's a few more chapters to go) and I'd like to have 1000+ reviews by its end. So if you would please review I would really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy,**

**M**

Chapter 82: Uncomfortable

There had been many times in Celeste Cook's short life where she had sworn that this was the absolute worst moment in her life. For instance, she swore when her mother got drunk the night of her senior prom and thus caused Celeste to miss an opportunity to maybe, just maybe, dance with Rob Rodriguez was the worst day of her life or when she realized that she accidently flashed everyone at the public pool because her bikini top had came unloose. Those were, until just a few weeks ago, the worst moments of Celeste life.

That was until she met Bliss Llewellyn the girl who caused her already miserable life to crumble into little pieces.

She didn't know what the worst part of the past few days was: finding out that Bliss wasn't her friend, that her best friend was dead, that Bliss could control her because she was some sort of demonic creature, or that she and one of the nicest people she ever known were probably going to die because there was a bomb in the building as well as a bomb that was connected to the stranger, Kingsley, who was sitting in the room next to her.

The only bright spot about this whole thing had been Oliver. In the past few days, it was he who kept her sane. Telling her that all of this wasn't her fault, and telling her about her family.

To say the least, Celeste was shocked when she learned that she not only had an older sister, but a nephew as well. Oliver seemed to love Schuyler, Celeste noted, however it seemed obvious to Celeste that her sister was hanged up on her husband. Oh, how Celeste could relate to Oliver's pain. However, Oliver wasn't negative about this aspect in his life, instead he seemed to be quite the optimist for a guy who trapped with a psychopath and a part demon.

Celeste inwardly shuddered as she thought of her heritage. She still hadn't came to terms with the idea yet and was wondering if she ever would. It was such a hard thing to fathom, that you weren't entirely human, that you could be controlled by someone so evil like Bliss because of your D.N.A.

And despite what Oliver said, that she could fight this, she didn't know if she could. She had killed her own mother, for God's sake, because of the evilness within her. When she told Oliver this though he said, "It's going to be okay, Celeste. You didn't know what you were then. Bliss had the element of surprise, she manipulated you. You'll be stronger now."

Yeah, stronger. She didn't know about that. She really didn't about that. The past few days had been hell, especially when she watched Bliss treat Oliver the way she did. While she might not have killed Oliver, she certainly had put the man through much suffering. The man's once handsome face had been beaten to a pulp. Teeth and bone had been broken, and his eyes were so swollen Oliver could barely see. In fact, just last night before she brought this new guy in Bliss had gotten one of her goons, a human at that, to beat Oliver so hard that he became unconscious.

Bliss was deplorable.

Celeste was interrupted out of her thoughts by a voice. It was the voice of the new guy, Kingsley. The guy that Bliss threw in the room who was strapped to a bomb.

"So, you must be Schuyler's hot demon sister."

Celeste looked at him, "Excuse me…"

"Shut up, Martin." Murmured Oliver, thank God he was awake.

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "I'm strapped to a bomb and stuck with you two nincompoops, don't try to tell me shut up. I'm trying to figure out what's going on."

Celeste looked at Kingsley Martin. Like with Bliss, she felt an urge to obey him.

Kingsley looked at her, "You don't have to kiss my feet, Celeste. I guess that's the demonic heritage coming out."

"Shut up," Celeste said, "I don't like being called a demon."

"But you are part demon," Kingsley said. "Enough to cause some major collateral damage. I guess Azazel has been using you to do her dirty work. It would make sense, you do share similar D.N.A. with Schuyler."

Celeste looked at him, "Shut up."

Kingsley looked at her and laughed. "You and Hazard-Perry are really two peas in a pod. So, have you two nimrods thought of a way to get us out of here?"

Oliver decided to join the conversation at this point. "No. It's been a little hard, Kingsley, since we've been trying to figure out what that redhead sociopath has been up to and the fact that she has a bomb in the building."

"There's another bomb in the building," Kingsley said alarmed.

Oliver nodded, "Bliss likes to make sure when she does something she does it right."

Kingsley sighed heavily. "That's just fucking-tastic."

"There's a lady present…" Oliver started.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Jesus, I hope Force doesn't get my message?"

"Force," Oliver said, "You left Jack a message? Maybe he can get us out of here?"

"No," Kingsley said. "Not that Force."

Kingsley looked at him, "Then you're talking about Charles then, right?"

"No." Kingsley said. "I'm talking about Mimi, Azrael."

Oliver's eyebrows went way up then.

Since Celeste didn't know who they were talking about she decided to ask Kingsley some questions. After all, he seemed to think he was in charge. "How are you going to get us out of here?"

Kingsley started laughing. "I don't have a fucking idea. My hands are tied and I'm wired to a very sensitive bomb. And you two aren't Blue Bloods or Silver Bloods for that matter so you're not going to be that good of help."

"Excuse me," Celeste said, "I'm not totally helpless, I'm a quarter demon."

"Yeah," Kingsley said, "Well, I'm sorry, chickie, your demon powers aren't fully harnessed and this is a very delicate situation. Plus, who knows what old Blissie has planned for you."

Celeste looked at Oliver. And her new friend sighed. "Celeste, Martin does have a point. If Bliss was to come in here when you were helping him, we don't know what would happen."

Celeste sighed. "I hate her. I hate all of those."

Oliver grabbed her hand and gave it a faint squeeze. Up till a few days ago that squeeze would've been harder, but now you could barely feel it. It made Celeste want to cry because obviously Oliver was losing his strength and it pained her.

At this point Kingsley decided to talk to her again. "You need to calm down, the more upset you are. The more control Bliss will have over you."

Celeste looked at him. "How does she control me?"

Kingsley sighed, "Your emotions. Silver Bloods feed off of negative energy. It makes you easier to control when you have doubts in your head, self esteem issues. Good mental health is really the best defense."

Celeste sighed. "I honestly don't think I can have good mental health in a situation like this."

Kingsley looked at her, "You have too it's your only defense. You don't have blood protection like Schuyler."  
A harsh laugh entered the room.

Bliss.

Oh, how Celeste hated her. How she wished she would never met that redhead bitch that day at the café.

Bliss smirked at her, "Oh, Celeste, don't be sorrow about us meeting each other. It really was necessary. Oh, and before I forget, hello boys."

Inwardly, Celeste rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how Bliss could be casual about all of this. What she was doing was awful, destroying lives. But Bliss was just acting like she got home from a hard day of shopping or whatever with a particular evil look in her eyes.

"Things have had to be rescheduled," The redhead said to no one particular in the room. "Celeste, I need you to run that errand with me after all. Boys, have fun. You won't be seeing me again."

Celeste looked at her, "What are you…"

Bliss stared into her eyes and it started happening again. She had no control. The next thing she knew, she was dressed in a pair of clothes that she had never seen to her (unbeknownst to Celeste, Bliss had swiped them from Schuyler's apartment earlier) and was in the backseat of a limo headed for Manhattan.

Bliss looked at her, "You're going to do great. Now let's see, I really need to set off that detonator, don't I? So many things to do."

Detonator this woke Celeste from her haze, she had to save Oliver. Even that stupid Martin deserved to live. So she did the only thing she could think of she grabbed Bliss's throat at that particular minute.

Big mistake. For the next thing Celeste knew was pain severe pain. And everything became blurry. Blurry until they arrived at a magnificent looking building and Bliss and her got out of the car.

"Go upstairs," Bliss hissed. "Get the boy. Make sure you say you're Schuyler Van Alen than hail a cab and go to this address and take him into the apartment and guard him. Make sure he can't get in contact with anyone. Got it."

Celeste nodded. She couldn't help it and found herself walking like a robot to do Bliss's bidding as the limousine drove off.

All was lost.


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: Here is the next update. I hope you all enjoy this was one of my favorite chapters to write. On housekeeping matters all I have to say is that I'm going to probably be updating a lot this weekend. Why, you might ask because I'm going on vacation for the first half of next week. So, it would be very encouraging if you would review it would also help me reach my goal.  
M :)**

Chapter 83: Matter of Minutes

Mimi Force always had a flare for drama in every cycle. She always had to be the center of attention, the belle of the ball, the star. She lived off of drama. However, things were getting way too complicated now where even the Blue Blood's resident drama queen had had enough.

Really, she had had enough when she got that fucking voice message from Kingsley this morning.

Arrogant bastard going. "Hey, princess, this is Kingsley. I may be getting in a kink or two, so if I don't show up in court get Jackie to cover at me. Oh, I'm going to this apartment on Thompson Street, I think it's 212B. Not sure though, Hazard-Perry's handwriting is like a kindergartner's."

Honestly, what was Mimi to think about such a message. There were numerous things that she actually thought about or felt to be more precise. For one thing she was annoyed, annoyed with Kingsley's flippant attitude. And for another thing she was scared out of her mind more than she had ever been about anyone else.

Because she loved him and God damn it, she was going to forgive him.

And Mimi Force forgave no one.

This and the fact that her brother was badgering her where her Silver Blood boyfriend was didn't help her mood when she entered the courtroom. However, she did have to admit, once she explained everything to Jack he did become sympathetic and told her that after court he and her would go to Thompson Street to see what sort of crap Kingsley had got himself in.

It almost felt like old times. Almost. The fact that Mimi was now with Kingsley Martin instead of her brother changed the dynamic a bit, but if you thought about it it was probably similar in a way to other cycles (at least before the bond).

"Did Kingsley say what Oliver said in his note," Jack asked for the umpteenth time via the glom during Allegra's long ramble about her little own investigation.

Mimi couldn't believe it, her brother wasn't focusing one hundred percent on Schuyler's case at that very moment. Then again, Kingsley's investigation sort of did pertain to Schuyler. Mimi shook her head. "No…no he said nothing. I just want to get there now, can you get her to adjourn already?"

Jack raised his eyebrow.

Mimi knew that look well enough to know that they had no choice but to listen to Allegra blab.

However, Allegra's mumblings weren't as boring as usual. In fact, they were quite explosive especially when Jaime Kipp was wheeled in that wheelchair by Charles. Everyone truly thought the guy was a goner for this cycle, but somehow he was still kicking it. It all made sense in a bizarre sort of way, now that Mimi thought about it, since Allegra and Charles were always off gallivanting together. Of course, Mimi personally thought the two of them were bonking each other, but whatever.

It was weird how happy she was when the charges against Schuyler were dismissed. Charges she had been so insistent in pressing against the girl. Although, she knew the polite thing to do would be to allow her brother and his wife to have a mushy reunion, Mimi had too much on her mind about Kingsley. And thank God Jack realized that too since he gave a quick hug to Schuyler and said. "I have to go with Mimi, I'll explain things later."

The dark headed girl did not look at happy at this. Mimi was pretty sure of that actually since Schuyler was wearing a similar look that Mimi had worn plenty of times on her face.

She looked at Jack and said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for," he said as they hailed a cab. "You haven't done anything particularly obnoxious in the past week."

Mimi sighed, "Schuyler's pissed."

Jack sighed. "No, she's not. She's just tired, Mimi."

Mimi looked at him, "Jack. Trust me, I've been the woman scorned enough to know when someone's pissed. Obviously, she's upset that we've been spending time together."

"Do you blame her?" Jack said. "Seriously, Mimi, do you blame her?"

"No." Mimi said looking down sighing heavily. "I don't."

Jack sighed heavily, "Damn it."

"What," Mimi asked.

"I don't have my sword."

"What…" Mimi said, "What if there's a deranged Silver Blood in there?"

"We already y know there's one deranged Silver Blood in there," Jack said. "And that's Kingsley."

Mimi looked at him, "Where is your sword?"

"Schuyler has it," Jack said as it was the simplest thing in the world to say. "She needs the protection."

"Naturally," Mimi said.

Jack looked at her, "Mimi…"

Mimi sighed, "Well, what are you going to use to protect yourself if you don't have your sword."

"My gun," Jack said.

Mimi looked at him, "You have a gun."

Jack shrugged. "I've found that Red Blood weapons can be quite effective, at least some of the time. They can at least delay a Silver Blood while you stab it with that lethal weapon of yours."

"Nice," Mimi said, "Your acting almost immature as Kingsley."

"Well, I didn't walk in there unprepared." Jack said as the cab approached it's definition.

That was true. He had a gun on him, although Mimi personally looked down at all Red Blood weapons.

"So, what's the plan." She said as they looked at the apartment building from inside the cab, "Do we just bust in there?"

Jack didn't say anything, instead he pulled Mimi to the side to look at something. And what Mimi saw made her gasp a limousine was speeding away erratically.

"Is that…"

Jack nodded, "I think so."

"Should we follow…"

He shook his head. "No. It might be a trap. Besides, I want to see what's in that apartment."

Mimi nodded and said, "There's the fire escape right there, you up to taking the scenic route?"

Jack quickly agreed.

The two of them found themselves outside the designated apartment balcony a few minutes later. By busting the window open, a few minutes later they found themselves in an artsy looking loft of some sorts.

"Kingsley," Mimi immediately called before Jack could shut her up.

Jack glared at her, "The element of surprise, Azrael."

"We broke the window open," Mimi said. "There went our element."

"Azrael…" It was Kingsley's voice. He was in the apartment. "Help, please."

They found him a moment later. In a guestroom, next to a beaten Oliver Hazard-Perry. However, instead of staring at Oliver Hazard-Perry's grisly wounds. Mimi was staring at Kingsley. He had a bomb strapped on him.

A bomb.

"There's another one somewhere in the building," Kingsley said. "Probably in the boiler room if I was to guess. I don't know when she's planning on setting off the detonators, hurry."

Jack left, obviously trying to find the boiling room. As Mimi started working on getting the bomb that was strapped on Kingsley off of him.

Although, Mimi had the training of a high ranked vampire, had the IQ points of a Blue Blood, and was well rehearsed on handling crisis, in addition to having nerves of steel, disassembling the bomb off of Kingsley was a difficult process.

He looked at her, "Stop shaking."

"I can't help it," she said as she cut one of the wires with her teeth.

Kingsley sighed. "Force, you can do this."

"I already know that," Mimi said.

Kingsley grinned. "If I do die though, Mimi, I want you to know I love you. I didn't want to keep anything from you, but at the same I didn't want to ruin what we had. To drag up the past."

"I know," Mimi said as she studied the two remaining wires, trying to decide which one to bite next. "And I… I feel the same Kingsley, I love you too."

Oliver decided to butt in at this point, "Isn't this sweet, Mimi, cut the wire already. We don't know when Bliss is going to blow this place up."

"Bliss?" Mimi said, "Bliss is behind all of this?"

"Princess," Kingsley said, "Just cut the cord already. I'll explain everything later, okay."

Mimi nodded and closed her as she bit the green cord.

Everything was fine the bomb had been deactivated. Kingsley smiled as he pulled off the explosive device from his body. "I knew you could do it, princess."

And that's when they heard it, a large booming noise coming from the bottom part of the building.


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to get another chapter out before I leave it would help if you reviewed though for motivation purposes. Anyway, enjoy.**

**M  
**

Chapter 84: The Sweet Taste of Freedom?

Schuyler Van Alen was free. Free to do whatever she wanted in life. It was, after all, an amazing feeling. A feeling that was soured by Mimi Force.

She knew there was probably a reason. A logical reason. But after being locked up in a cell in the bottom of the Repository for the past two and a half months, going through a trial that seemed absolutely hopeless, as well as dealing with a series of diseases. It also didn't help that Jack and Mimi had been around each other a lot lately. And even though Schuyler had been pretty sure there was nothing between those two, or at least she hoped there wasn't, there began to be evidence to the contrary.

Especially when she put together what she saw with what Bliss said. After all, Bliss had no reason to lie and she was a good friend. She had been visiting Schuyler constantly since her whole ordeal, unlike other people.

Okay, so she knew Jack had been extremely busy especially after Oliver disappeared. He was only trying to help her, but God damn it, Schuyler felt neglected with the way he bolted from the courtroom after she was freed.

Weren't the suppose to celebrate?

And it wasn't like Jack was even answering any of her calls on the glom. All he told her was that he couldn't talk right now.

It was just so aggravating.

"Schuyler," it was her mother.

Schuyler looked at Allegra. Allegra's dark green eyes were filled with something: hope. Hope that Schuyler would talk to her.

"Thank you, Mother." Schuyler said, she was eternally grateful for her mother. After all, Allegra had saved her life. However, that didn't mean that Schuyler liked Allegra.

Allegra sighed. "Honey, I know you're mad at me right now but I need to talk to you before you leave."

Schuyler raised an eyebrow but reluctantly nodded. "Alright, where do you want to talk?"

"My chambers will do," Allegra said.

Her mother then led her to an office. An office that Schuyler wouldn't have even realized was in the Repository if her mother didn't show her where it was.

"It's protected," Allegra said. "The highest security measures are used here."

"What do you want to talk about, Mother?" Schuyler asked.

"I suppose you have some questions," Allegra said.

"Lots," Schuyler answered.

Allegra sighed, "Charles and I suspected that the attack on Jaime wasn't an accident that whoever did it was going to finish the job. That's why we took him into hiding, why we faked his death."

Schuyler looked at her, "Continue."

Allegra sighed, "Before we reconfirmed our bond, Schuyler, Charles told me something disturbing. Really disturbing."

Schuyler looked at her mother. Whatever this was, it had shaken up Allegra to a great degree. She seemed upset.

"What is it, Mother?"

"I had a child." Allegra said. "A child back in Rome."

Schuyler looked at her, "Lawrence did mention I had a sister."

"No," Allegra said, "I had a little boy. That's what Charles told me. I…I…had an affair, Schuyler."

"I know with Dad." Schuyler said.

Allegra sighed. "Stephen wasn't the first guy I was with besides Charles." Allegra said. "I was also with someone else…"

Just then Schuyler felt her cell phone, that she had gotten back minutes before buzz.

Schuyler looked at Allegra, "Excuse me for one minute, Mother. This could be important."

Allegra nodded as Schuyler opened up her phone to find a disturbing picture and text. The text read: Some bonds can't be broken and then it showed a picture of what appeared to be Mimi Force and Jack in a compromising position.

Schuyler's face instantly paled as she looked up from her phone. "

"What is it," Her mother asked.

"I have to go." She said her voice said panicked sounding.

"No, Schuyler, can it wait? I really need to talk to you, this is important."

"Then spit it out already," Schuyler said. "You said you were having an affair. I'm guessing this pertains to my sister."

"Sister? What are you talking about?" Allegra asked.

"Lawrence said that there was a prophecy regarding me and my sister…"

"Once again, I have no idea what you're talking about," Allegra said, "I never had a daughter, I had a son. I've told you this already"

Schuyler ignored her. "I have to go….I have to go Mother. I have to go now."

Schuyler was then gone.

She quickly grabbed a cab and told her to take her to someplace she never thought she'd have to go, at least after she got her freedom.

She sighed when the cab stopped at the location, thinking about whether or not she should change her appearance. Finally, she decided not too. For one thing she didn't have enough energy and for another thing she needed the security. It wasn't like she was necessary going to runaway from Jack, she was after all going to confront him, but she needed the security and she needed to make sure that she would be untraceable if need be. That's why she was here right now at First National Bank about to liquefy one of the many accounts she had made with her "illegal" profits.

As Schuyler talked to the clerk, Alicia, she didn't notice that one of the other clerks who was working at the bank's eyes were glowing red and that they were smirking when the account number was read and Schuyler was handed its entire contents in cash.

It was on her way out that she got a phone call from Bliss of all people. "Schuyler," the redhead said. "You picked up. I thought you and Jack would be in Honolulu by now."

Schuyler laughed. Honolulu, she wished. She and Jack had made no plans of their future, at least not in the long term. It was always short term. Always about survival. And now, even though Schuyler was free, she didn't know if she even had a future left with Jack. Not after that picture she saw.

"Jack had things to do." Schuyler said before she added, "With Mimi."

Bliss sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, Sky."

Schuyler closed her eyes. "There's nothing you can do."

"Still," Bliss sighed. "I feel bad for you. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Talk to Jack, obviously." Schuyler said. "Try to figure out this whole mess."

"You want to get coffee first?" Bliss asked. "We can talk about it? You can trash Jack all you want."

Schuyler sighed. "That sounds nice, but I really want to see my son."

Bliss sighed. "I know, but Sky. You're upset, is it wise for Ben to see you like this?"

She did have a point. Besides drinking coffee with Bliss wouldn't take long. An hour at most. And maybe it would be better that way. Maybe Jack would call her while she was drinking coffee and they could work this whole mess out.

Sighing Schuyler said, "Fine. I'll meet you at the Starbucks in Union Square in ten."

* * *

When Schuyler entered the café, she found Bliss already there waiting for her with a venti iced mocha for Schuyler in her hands. Bliss smiled at her, as she handed Schuyler the coffee. "You look worn out, thought you needed the caffeine."

Schuyler looked at the drink, although it did look appetizing it made her stomach turn. A lot of things did. When all this was resolved, Schuyler noted that she needed to see Dr. Patt to get a check up.

Bliss seemed to look at her odd when she refused. "But…it's your favorite."

"I know," Schuyler said, "But I haven't been feeling great lately. I've been having stomach problems."

Bliss sighed. "That sucks. Well, then, I guess we can just talk. It's sad this mocha is going to waste though."

Schuyler sighed, ignoring Bliss's manipulations to get her to drink the mocha. "Bliss, I'm just not feeling this. I'm in a bad mood, okay. I got this text, it was disturbing to say the least."

"Really," Bliss said raising her red eyebrows. "What did it say?"

Schuyler looked at her best female friend. "It's more of a multimedia text message."

Bliss looked at her, "Let me have a look."

Schuyler reluctantly handed Bliss the telephone.

"Son of a bitch," Bliss said after she read the text and saw the picture of Jack. "I'm sorry, Sky, I really am."

"Maybe there's a rational explanation for it?" Schuyler asked pleaded with her friend.

Bliss looked at her, "I'm your friend, aren't I, Schuyler?"

Schuyler nodded, "You're one of my best friends."

"Friends don't lie, do they?"

"No," Schuyler said, "They don't."

"Then, I'm going to be honest with you. I think Jack Force is a cheating bastard who doesn't deserve you."

Schuyler's face went pale as she felt her stomach turn. "I…I think I need to use the restroom."

Bliss looked at her, "Honey, I'm-"

"No," Schuyler said, "You did nothing wrong. Now excuse me, I need to."

"Go," Bliss said, "Just go."

It was after Schuyler had finished puking the contents of her stomach that she got a text. A text that came from Jack's phone that said: Meet me at our old place in twenty.

Schuyler then ran from Starbucks, not even noticing that Bliss was already gone.


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry, I didn't get to update again before I left for vacation, however I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also, thanks for everyone contribution for making this story topple 1000, thanks to you guys I reached a personal goal. And keep on reviewing.**

**M  
**

Chapter 85: Penance

Allegra Van Alen sat there motionlessly in her office for awhile after her daughter had hightailed it over there, thinking of her exchange with Schuyler.

She understood, accepted the hate that filled her daughter's eyes, but that didn't mean that it still hurt and that Allegra wanted to desperately try to find some way to reconcile. What made matters worse was their conversation.

It was disturbing.

Lawrence said she had another daughter?

It made her even more flummoxed when Charles told her about the boy she had in Rome.

The son she never got to know that she had with Lucifer.

Allegra could fill the bile running up her throat as she thought about how she had been swooned and seduced by the devil. It made her feel dirty inside. When Charles first told her the story, she thought that it was some sick, perverse form of revenge. But the more she thought of it, the more it made things make sense.

And it made Allegra want to kill herself. "Why," she asked Charles. "Why would I cheat on you with him of all people?"

Charles sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I've asked myself that throughout the years. But I will tell you, I've forgiven you. You were in a bad place at the time."

Allegra looked at him, "I just don't understand."

He sighed. "Allegra, it happened thousands of years ago. We thought he changed. You and I know he can charm and manipulate someone into something they would normally never do. I've forgiven you many years ago."

Allegra looked at him, "But then I did it again."

Charles sighed and said, "Gabrielle, the past is the past. We don't have control over it. Besides, Stephen was half demon. Did it ever occur to you that this whole thing was orchestrated in part?"

Allegra looked at him curiously, "No. Why would you even suggest that?"

Charles looked at her. "I've been thinking about it a lot since we broke up and the entire thing seems a bit contrived to me. I'm sorry my dear. Your relationship with Stephen, at least at first, was too perfect while ours wasn't."

Allegra sighed. "But why?"

Charles shrugged. "No one can ever understand Lucifer's mind."

"I apparently could or thought I could once upon a time ago." Allegra said.

Charles shook his head. "You were confused then. Poisoned almost by his seed."

If most people would've said that particular line of dialogue, Allegra would have cringed. It was so archaic, but when Charles said it, it reminded her of those times old times that they had together.

"But still…" Allegra said.

"Your involvement with Stephen," Charles said. "I have no idea at all. Maybe they want to distract us, that's the only reasonably logical explanation I can come up with. Other than that, I'm confused just the same as you."

Allegra sighed. "You said, I had his child. What happened to it?"

Charles looked her, "It had to be disposed of."

Allegra immediately gave him a look of hate and disdain. "You killed my baby!"

Charles looked at Allegra with gentleness that she hadn't seen in years from him. "We had to. There was no other option. You remember the prophecy that Sophia made about the twins of doom."

Allegra nodded her head. Everyone knew that prophecy, Lucifer had been fascinated about it.

"Sweetie," Charles said. "Your son was one of the twins of doom."

"I don't understand," Allegra said, "I only had one baby, not two."

Charles nodded, "Yes, that is true. But you know, as well as I do, how twins can work, be formed throughout the years."

She nodded her head. "And you think…that whoever is out here is the other twin."

Charles shrugged. "I don't know. Who knows if the other twin has ever come into existence. All I know is whoever is out there is working for Lucifer and they're out for vengeance. And that vengeance is directed at your daughter."

Allegra looked at him, "I know."

Charles sighed. "I don't think you realize the severity of the situation, Allegra."

"I know that they blew up a church," Allegra said, "I know whoever this was attacked Jaime Kipp and that they're trying to pin my daughter for these crimes."

Charles then gave her a look that sent chills up her spine. "And they're not finished yet."

"What," Allegra said, "I don't see what much else they can do. After all, Schuyler's in jail right now. It's not like they can blow up another building and blame her for it."

Charles looked at her, "They could up the ante though. Jaime Kipp's in critical condition right now, if he was to die, they could raise those charges to murder."

Allegra gasped as she realized what Charles was saying.

Charles looked at her, "There is, however, an alternative. An alternative they won't be expecting."

"And that is," Allegra asked.

"You and I pull our trump cards, we investigate the situation. We fake Kipp's death, do some research then during the trial and if need be Kipp can make a reappearance to save Schuyler. In all, we'll be saving more than one life."

Allegra looked at him, "That's a good plan in theory, Charles, but you're forgetting one factor."

Charles looked at her, "And what factor is that, Gabrielle?"

"My word in the Committee means little since I invalidated the bond."

Charles nodded his head. "I know. But that won't be a factor for long."

"What, do you mean?" Allegra asked.

He then pulled a ring. A ring that Allegra had seen many times throughout her very long existence, a ring that she had worn for a few short weeks before she broke off their engagement because of Stephen.

To say the least she was absolutely shocked when Charles knelled down on one knee and asked her to bond with her.

"You want to what?" She said.

Charles sighed. "Gabrielle, I know this seems sudden. And I know we have our issues to work through, but think of it by bonding we could solve a lot of issues."

Allegra looked at him. Oh, how she wanted to say yes at that very moment. But she had to be practical about the whole thing. She had caused him enough pain already to last for an eternity. "We shouldn't rush through this."

He looked at her, "We aren't. I honestly think, if we bond now it will be for the right reasons."

"What," Allegra said, "Showing that I'm a creditable witness to the conclave."

"No," Charles said. "You'll be showing how much you love your child. And besides, it will give us a chance to rebuild."

Allegra looked at him, "You want to rebuild? After all I've done."

Charles sighed heavily, "Yes, I do. I know we'll never have what we once had. Also, I know that there are only three ways to handle our situation to give up, to ignore it, or to deal with it. And we've already tried the first two and they've been unsuccessful, so I say we give the third a go. I mean, if you want to."

Allegra smiled at him, "I'd be delighted to."

Although, they had been bonded for a little more than a month now, Allegra and Charles had made no big show over their bonding. And in fact, other than the fact that they were legally married in the eyes of the coven and the state of New York, things had relatively remained the same. Of course, Allegra and Charles were talking a bit more, but there was still a chill in the air that both of them knew for various reasons resulted in Lucifer.

Today, especially was a bad day when it should have been a good day. When they should have been celebrating the fact that their plan worked that because of their efforts Jaime Kipp was alive to testify.

It was truly a miracle that Kipp had lived, the more Allegra thought about it. By the time she and Charles had arrived at his hospital room to "save" him, someone had already put a morphine drain on him. However, because of their prompt arrival and the elite team of doctors they hired, they were able to rescue him.

But apparently rescuing Kipp wasn't good enough. Because even though Jaime Kipp's testimony was able to free her daughter, something was still out there. And now she was wondering, if it was her daughter of all things?

Charles walked in on her train of thoughts at this particular moment, "Are you okay, Gabrielle?"

"No." She said, as she explained what Schuyler had said.

Charles looked alarmed after she had finished.

"So, you think it's possible too then?" Allegra said.

Charles looked at her, "That Lucifer and you have another child. The thought honestly never crossed my mind until now, but it could be possible. Especially since what Lawrence has said in the past has always had merit."

"But who…" Allegra started to say when it dawned on her. The one person in the committee who she did not know about, who she thought about constantly since the girl had given her testimony.

Bliss Llewellyn.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense. The girl had her eyes, her green eyes. And she looked remarkably like Lucier the more Allegra thought about it. Finally she stared at Charles, "What do you know about Bliss Llewellyn?"

Charles frowned for a moment. "She's was Forsyth Llewellyn's daughter and….wait, you're not saying."

"It makes sense," Allegra said. "If you're like me, you don't remember anything about her origins, do you?"

"No. I don't." Charles said. "I don't. So, Bliss is…"

"My daughter," Allegra said. "The other doom twin."

Charles sighed as his phone rang. A minute later he turned to Allegra and said, "We need to go. There's been an explosion on Thompson Street, apparently Bliss has a loft there."

Allegra gulped. This was all her fault.


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: Very action pack chapter here, I hope you all enjoy. It was, so far, one of my favorites, so hopefully you'll like it just as much I did. Anyway, as usual please reviews. Reviews make the author's fingers type faster (LOL).**

**M :)**

Chapter 86: Ka Boom!

As a venator Jack Force had been through a lot of training each and every cycle. Although, Blue Bloods and for that matter Silver Bloods rarely resulted to using Red Blood tactics since both groups found them to be either too barbaric, or in the case of the Silver Bloods useless, Red Blood technology was for the most part scuffed over on. That was until the twentieth century.

With the twentieth century, somehow Red Blood technology developed greatly and they now had methods that could cause much more destruction than the usual Blue Blood methods. One such thing that Silver Bloods seemed to enjoy was bombs. Bombs that could kill many within a matter of seconds, so it had become a necessary refresher course for those venators entering the field to take a class how to deal with explosive.

Although, Jack had a keen mind, whenever one dealt with a live bomb, especially a live bomb that could kill an apartment building full of people, one got a little flustered. That frustration was intensified due to the fact that his twin was currently upstairs trying to get a bomb off of her boyfriend.

Yes, right now things were not going so peachy for Jack Force.

He looked at the bomb. It was complicated beyond belief one wrong touch and boom, he would be dead. However, so far disabling it had been okay. That was however, until he noticed that bomb had started beeping frantically. Knowing he did not have much time, Jack threw the bomb into the corner of the boiler room where it was insulated by some heavily, non-exploding material that would soften its overall effect and ran out the room and up the stairs using the velox until he found the fire alarm which he pulled, before jumping out the window.

As he fell to the hard concrete ground of the building, it dawned on him that his sister, Martin, and Hazard-Perry were still up there. Inwardly, Jack groaned. He had to go back in. Because as much as Mimi, Kingsley, and Oliver annoyed him they didn't deserve to die by some psychopath's tampering with explosives.

He sighed as he ran up the fire escape back to the apartment where Martin was wired to a bomb. Seriously, this was not his day. And it had started off so good, Schuyler had been freed. But instead of celebrating with her, with there son, he was stuck here disabling a Silver Blood's sadistic work.

Panting, by the time he reached the penthouse. Jack was soaked with sweat when he saw Mimi, Oliver, and Kingsley's shocked faces.

"You're alive." Mimi finally bluntly said.

Jack nodded before he managed to mutter, "We need to get out of here."

"No shit, Sherlock." Kingsley Martin said, seeming to have regain his wit after his near death encounter.

Oliver Hazard-Perry decided to join the conversation at this point. Jack couldn't help but cringe when he turned to look at his wife's conduit. Hazard-Perry was beaten: bad. "I…I don't think I can make it."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Just because your legs busted up a bit, Hazard-Perry, doesn't mean you can't come down the stairs with us."

"He can't walk, genius." Jack said not having the time to deal with Kingsley' s idiocy. "His leg's broken. Hazard-Perry, don't worry we'll take you down. I'm assuming we're not going to debrief here, given the fact that there's currently a small fire in the boiler room and who knows what else that psychopath put in here for fun."

"Bliss," Mimi said.

"What," Jack said.

"It's Bliss." Mimi said, "Bliss Llewellyn, she's the psychopath."

Jack looked at her shell shocked, but he didn't say anything until they got down the stairs and called 911 (via anonymously, no one had time to deal with questions today) to cake care of the explosion and grabbed a cab to take Oliver to the nearest hospital.

"Explain." Jack said after they had subdued the cab driver, via the glom, to not ask questions.

Mimi sighed, "Kingsley knows more than I do. I just found off when I was getting that thing off of his chest."

Kingsley looked at him, "Bliss is one of the doom twins, she's Schuyler's sister."

"Twins? I thought you said there was only a boy born that day."

Kingsley shrugged. "I did. I think Lucifer did something to repress the event. God knows, we were already confused already. But Bliss is out to destroy everything. Destroy Schuyler. She's psycho, dude. And there's demon girl."

"Celeste." An almost unconscious Hazard-Perry muttered out.

"Celeste?" Jack said looking at Kingsley and Mimi, "What is he talking about?"

Kingsley sighed, "Celeste, she's the demonic entity we're talking about."

"No," Hazard-Perry said. "Don't talk about her that way. She can't help her heritage, she's Schuyler's sister."

"That Bliss is controlling." Kingsley snapped, "To do her sociopathic deeds."

"What?" Jack said now he was confused.

Kingsley looked at him, "Long story short, Stephen Chase couldn't keep his pants on. The result is Celeste."

"I get that," Jack said. "But what do mean, Celeste is helping Bliss?"

Kingsley sighed. "She has no control of herself unlike your wife. Her emotions aren't in check and she doesn't have Blue Blood in her, therefore Bliss can use her to do her dastardly deeds."

It then dawned on Jack, "Jaime Kipp's attack, there was demon blood there. That was Celeste, wasn't it?"

"I would imagine so." Kingsley said. "The girl's dangerous. I wouldn't want it be attacked by her and I'm a Silver Blood. I really wonder what Blissie plans on doing with her. The bitch seemed pretty intent on using her for something big."

Jack then froze. Bliss was after his family and she had a someone with demonic powers in her control. A someone who almost caused the death of a very strong Blue Blood. "I need to get out of the cab now."

"What," Mimi said.

"I need to get home," He said, "Ben. I can't leave him alone."

"Don't you think Schuyler's there with him already?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know, don't care." Jack said. "I need to get home regardless, for both of them. Bliss is going to have Celeste attack my family. Don't ask me how I know this, but I know. Okay? I need you two to get Oliver to the hospital and get in contact with Charles."

He then jumped out of the cab and ran to his father's home and breakneck speed. He arrived five minutes later at Charles's outrageously large townhouse despite the fact that it was snowing outside heavily.

When he arrived there he found his son's nanny, Charlene, exiting the apartment.

Charlene gasped when she saw him. "Mr. Force, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Jack said looking at her and added. "Why are you leaving? I thought your shift didn't end until seven."

Charlene gave him a weird look, "I thought you were with Mrs. Force. When she picked up Ben earlier, she said the three of you were going to dinner to celebrate."

"Mrs. Force was here?" Jack asked.

Charlene nodded. "She looked a bit different than I thought she would, but yeah I'm pretty sure she was here. Tall, dark headed. She said she was meeting you at the old place. Now, I'm sorry Mr. Force, but I have to go. I forgot my wallet here or I wouldn't come back…you see I have a date with my boyfriend, Fred, tonight and…"

"I get the picture," Jack said very curtly.

Charlene smiled. "Thanks Mr. Force, you'll need me at eight tomorrow right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, eight sounds good."

He wasn't really preoccupied though with other thoughts. As soon as she was gone he tried to pull out his cell phone only to find it was gone.

Crap.

He then grabbed his father's archaic home line. The line he often thought was a damn waste of money, but was now happy to see and dialed Schuyler's number.

He got the machine immediately.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Jack pulled the phone out of the wire in one grip. His family was gone? Probably taken? And God knows where. He should've looked in Charlene's mind. He should've gone above his stupid quota of respect for most humans and read her damn thoughts, so he could know what the hell was going on.

Where was his son and his wife.

It then dawned on him. Something Charlene said. Something that might mean nothing, but at the same time could very well give him a lead about his family's location.

And that's how Jack Force found himself in front of an apartment he had dwelled in years before for a few precious nights. However, before he was able to go much further he felt someone come up from behind him and use supernatural strength to knock him out.

Cold.


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: First of all for those in Canada, belated Happy Canada Day. For those in the U.S. Happy early Independence Day. This is sort of a crucial chapter. Lots of things happen here that will be very crucial to the rest of the climax. Also, reviews are appreciated especially considering that this is the story's one year anniversary and I've reached the 700 page mark on Word.**

**M :) **

Chapter 87: The Stereotypical Angry Redhead

Bliss Llewellyn was by origin an angry being. She was after all the devil's daughter, one of the fearsome doom twins, the head Silver Blood, a psychopath to end all psychos. However, like other beings there were some things that could make Bliss go from being just angry to being majorly pissed off.

In the years of her existence there had been several of these things. Some of them were things that had been done at the beginning of her existence: like the death of her twin. Then there was Schuyler's birth and there were the multiple times that her colleagues screwed up. Today, Bliss was enraged not because of these reasons but because of her sister.

Although, Schuyler's mere existence had always been a primal cause for Bliss's tantrums, Schuyler had not done anything to Bliss directly that would affect her wrath until today.

Her sister. Her God damn sister was the thief. The thief who had been stealing money from Bliss's Red Blood mob organizations. Who had been stealing the paintings she had collected illegally throughout the years. .

Oh, it made Bliss so mad. It almost made her glad she was using Plan B after all. The direct approach so that she would be able to get rid of Schuyler for good, after she got her money back that is.

One might say money had little use to a Blue Blood (or Silver Blood in Bliss's case). After all, when you lived forever income became relative. However, to someone like Bliss, money had extreme value. After all, Bliss was full of sin and what was one of the leading causes of sin: greed.

She would have her money back, shortly. After, of course she had her fun when she unlocked the door she heard murmuring. It was obvious someone was already there. The child? Good. Celeste had done her job.

"I want to go home." Bliss could hear the boy saying through the hallway. "You said you would let me see Mommy if I pretended you were her. You lied to me and I don't like liars."

God, was her nephew annoying. She'd put an end to that soon.

Opening the door to the apartment, she sent a message to Celeste via the glom. "Get him to shut up or I'll do it."

She instantly heard the child's body fall to the floor. Wonderful. Celeste made the boy unconscious. That would help her headache. She then sent another message to the girl. To close the door lock it and come out of the room.

As Celeste entered the living room, Bliss couldn't help but look at the place. The place that had been her sister's love shack with Abbadon for a few brief months.

"It's nice," Celeste said.

"Did I tell you to speak," Bliss hissed.

Celeste went numb.

Bliss smirked. "Now, we're going to talk about what you're going to do next."

Celeste looked at her, "You told me to sit in here with the boy until you told me otherwise."

"I just wanted you to be sure," Bliss said. "And don't let him wake up. When I give you the signal, you'll go out to the balcony with the child and throw him over the ledge it's simple enough. But don't do it until I tell you too, otherwise."

"Otherwise what," Celeste said.

"I'll kill you worst than you can imagine."

At this point Bliss was interrupted by a smell that was coming from the other side of the door. Abbadon. He was way too early. This was not good. However, it did give her an idea. An idea that would make this grand finale even better than she thought possible.

Looking at Celeste she said, "Go back to your room now."

Snarling Bliss grabbed a frying pan from the current owner's kitchen. She quickly wondered as she rummaged through the new occupant's cabinets if it had looked vaguely the same when Jack and Schuyler had lived here. Not that she cared, but sometimes one had to wonder these things. What made Bliss laugh about the whole situation was that her sister and that idiot, Abbadon, thought they could hide out from the entire world here. Please with those ceiling to floor windows.

Whatever. It didn't matter in the end did it. They were caught and as soon as she got back up the stairs she was going to give Abbadon a very strong headache.

It only took one blow to the head, actually, to get him to pass out. Bliss smirked, although Abbadon was one of the strongest of all vampires, nothing beat her strength and the strength of a frying pan. Then, taking him into the main bedroom, Bliss stripped him of his clothes, taped his mouth shut, and tied him to the bed, before going into the bathroom to begin her next phase of the plan.

Oh, this was going to be so perfect. Now, all she had to was make a few phone calls and get ready.

Twenty minutes later, the apartment did not look like a place where one like Schuyler would expect an ambush. Instead, it looked like a place where two lovers would meet. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice ready to be used in two crystal glasses that Bliss had set out, flowers filled the room.

In all, it looked like the sort of place Jack Force would take Schuyler to romance her, but romance that was going to happen that night.

Finally, there it was a small timid knock on the door. Bliss smiled. This had to work, she only hoped she could play her part well enough until she was ready to ambush Schuyler.

Opening the door she found her best friend staring at her. However, Schuyler didn't see the person she was looking at was Bliss Llewellyn, rather she thought Bliss was Jack Force.

Bliss inwardly smirked, boy did she love her shape shifting abilities. And Force did make everything a bit easier, showing up unexpected like this. Now, not only did she have his cell phone that she pick pocketed back at court to prove her new identity, but she also had Jack's clothes which had Jack's smell. Boy, was she good.

"Jack…" Schuyler said almost in a questioning tone.

"Yes, darling," Bliss said using Jack's voice. Jesus, how could these two talk to each other like this it was sickening.

"What's the meaning of all this," the girl said looking at the place. "I thought you said you never wanted to step in here again, not after what happened the last time we were here."

The last time, what was she talking about? It then clicked in Bliss's head. Force didn't want to be here because this was where her saint of a sister broke up with him. Oh, using this to her advantage could be good. Very good indeed.

Bliss looked at Schuyler in said in a very serious voice, "We need to talk."

"I'd say," Schuyler said. "What the hell were you doing with Mimi, Jack? Are you in love with her still?"

Oh, this was beyond perfect. She was already mad at him, this was just going to make her job easier. Now, she had to be dramatic. It was the only way it would be believable. After all, wasn't that what Schuyler and Jack's job was, one big dramatic production. Seriously, forbidden love, hidden romance, it was beyond cliché. Though she supposed both of them liked it, after all hadn't Jack Force played several of the leads in Duchesne productions and Schuyler, well, she probably liked the attention. Usually, people didn't even acknowledge the mouse her sister was. With a huge sigh she turned to Schuyler and said in Jack's voice. "It's true, I'm in love with her, Schuyler. We're going to bond again, I guess you and I, we didn't bond after all. At least, not the kind of bond that I have with her. I….I don't want to hurt you and Ben, but Mimi and I are meant to be. In fact, she's coming here tonight. Soon."

Her sister's face then drained on any color that left in it. What's was with her anyway. Schuyler looked awful. Even before "Jack" broke up with her. "I….I….have to go," she finally said.

Bliss nodded Jack Force's head. "Alright. That's fine. Mimi and I are planning the bonding as soon as possible, so I'll be sending you some papers too. We're thinking of going to Aruba, but we want to make it a family vacation so if you wouldn't mind having Ben…."

"No." Schuyler said before leaving the room in tears.

Bliss smirked as she changed back to her original form. Now, for the grand finale.

She knew Schuyler couldn't have gotten far, not with the guard she had set up over the perimeter so it was easy to find her.

"Bliss," Schuyler said, "What are you doing here?"

"Silver Bloods," Bliss said in a harried voice. "There's Silver Bloods at your old apartment on Perry Street. They said they were going to attack your family."

Schuyler looked at her, "I was just at the apartment on Perry Street, Bliss, there were no Silver Bloods there."

Bliss looked at her and held up a note. A note that was obviously addressed to Schuyler. What Schuyler then read alarmed her. "They…they…have my son?"

Bliss nodded, "They do, let's go."

Schuyler nodded. There was no time to lose. What she didn't realize though was that she had just played into Bliss's hand. Big time.

As soon as they were back at the apartment, Schuyler found the place empty and was asking her sister where the Silver Bloods were when Bliss started to laugh. Oh, how this was funny. Too cute.

Schuyler looked at Bliss, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Schuyler." Bliss said letting her eyes go red for a brief second.

Schuyler paled. "You…you're the…."

"Silver Blood," Bliss said, "Yes, I am, dear sister."

"Sister," Schuyler said then it dawned on her. "You're the one Lawrence said…"

"You had to kill and blah, blah, blah." Bliss said having no time for games. "Seriously, Schuyler that prophecy is wrong. I could so kill you right now if I wanted to. You're not even a threat to me."

"But you don't." Schuyler said.

"Not now," Bliss said. "I want to entertain. Tell you a story and then show you some very special things I have in mind."

Schuyler said. "Where's my son? Where's Jack?"

"They're here," Bliss said. "But Schuyler, that's not your concern right now. Your concern should be me. We're having a long overdue family reunion, don't you want to talk to your big sister?"

She then glanced at her sister's face. There was an array of emotions on Schuyler's face. One of them to Bliss's disgust was pity.

"You pity me," Bliss said her voice almost growling.

"Yes," Schuyler said. "I do. Bliss, this is no way to live."

" 'Bliss this is no way to live'" the redhead mocked back.

Schuyler sighed. "Really, what are you accomplishing here, except causing pain and hurt."

"And this is supposed to have me, what? Become instantly nice." Bliss said as she glared at Schuyler.

"No." Schuyler said.

Bliss looked at her sister. "Let me tell you something, Schuyler Van Alen, nothing will change what, or how I feel. It's my nature to be this way. I am one of the doom twins."

"Doom twins," Schuyler said, "You mean there's another one of you."

"There was," Bliss huffed. "We had a brother, Sam. However, they decided to dispose of him in Rome, ruthless bastards."

"I'm assuming that's Kingsley, Lawrence, and Charles." Schuyler said.

"Smart girl," was Bliss's reply. "But regardless of whether or not my soul mate is here to help me fulfill my mission, I will still do father's work."

"Father," Schuyler said.

"Yes," Bliss said, "My father. Lucifer."


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Well, it's ninety-eight degrees outside, the barbeque is over, the nearest swimming poll to my house is quarantined, and it's a good three hours or so before the fireworks get started here, so I decided to update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please, please review.**

**M**

**PS Much to my surprise I have decided to start a Gallagher fan fiction that has elements of Burn Notice called M.I.A. if anyone is interested in it take a look at it and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 88: Aunt Celeste

Ben Force was in a bad mood for several reasons. The first of course that his mommy was gone and it was only a few weeks to his birthday and Christmas. And Ben couldn't handle his Mommy not being there for those two things. The next thing that made Ben angry was that he missed lunch today because Charlene was talking to her boyfriend and Grandpa's cabinets were too high so it wasn't like Ben could make himself a sandwich.

So aggravating.

But what really made Ben the most was that this lady, a lady who claimed to be his mommy's sister came into the house and promised if he pretended that the story she was telling Charlene was true, she would take him to see Mommy, but she didn't.

Instead, Aunt Celeste, as she called herself took him to this apartment. A dark apartment which while smelling vaguely like his mother and father wasn't very comforting. And then she wouldn't even let Ben talk to his mommy. No, he had to sit one of the dark rooms in the place.

He told her he wanted to go home. And she stared at him and started to cry. He noticed that her eyes were the same color as his and mommy's. Only there was something different about them, something that told him that Celeste, or whoever she was, was lost. Haunted maybe was a better word for it.

"Are you okay," He finally asked deciding to be polite even though he personally thought Celeste didn't deserve it since she promised him she'd take him to Mommy and obviously she broke that promise.

Celeste looked at him and muttered out. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Ben. I really don't have a choice in what I'm doing."

What a load of…Okay, he couldn't say that or his mommy would so wash his mouth out with soap. But everyone had the right to make their own choices. After all, wasn't that what life was about?

When he told this to Celeste though, she started to cry. "Ben, I don't have a choice. You don't understand."

He looked at her, "You're an adult, aren't you?"

Celeste sighed. "Yes, but sometimes there are things that keep us from making the decisions we wish to make."

Ben looked at her, "Like Mommy. She had to stay away from Daddy for awhile so that I could be safe. But that still was Mommy's choice to make."

"This however is not," Celeste said. "I can't control who I am. What I am."

Ben looked at her, "What are you?"

Celeste sighed. "Let's say that I have something that someone can use to control me."

"Oh, like blackmail." Ben said, remembering the term since it was used in one of his favorite cop shows and when Uncle Kingsley got Aunt Mimi to kiss him.

Celeste sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's sort of like blackmail. But different. I mean, no one has any leverage over me except that, well, they can control me because of what I am."

Ben then looked at her, "Your like one of those creatures Daddy talked about."

'"What," Celeste said.

Ben looked at her, "You're a demon."

Celeste was shocked. How did he know what she was?

Ben looked at her before he demanded, "Answer me."

Celeste looked alarmed at the five-year-old's over confidant attitude. "Yes. Now you understand why I can't take you home."

"No." Ben said. "I don't. In fact, I want to go home now."

"Ben don't you understand…"

Ben interrupted her. " I want to go home. You said that you'd let me see Mommy if I pretended you were her. You lied to me and I don't like liars."

Celeste looked at him stunned before her face changed, really changed. He then looked into her eyes the brief haunted look he saw before was now back, only full blown. He also notice that she was now raising her fist. She was going to hit him. And that was all Ben knew for awhile.

* * *

When he woke up his head hurt. Really hurt. He wanted Mommy or Daddy now more than ever. He also notice that someone as stroking his hair and sobbing. It was Celeste.

Honestly, he didn't understand why she as crying. She had hit him. Hurt him. In fact, he was going to get away if he had anything about it. But how?

When Celeste took him to the apartment, he noticed she pressed P. That meant penthouse. So Ben was high in the air. That was not good. He couldn't very well jump he knew he'd die. Maybe there was a fire escape or window wash that could lower him. Or better yet, he could somehow figure out how to get out of the apartment the normal way. The problem was Celeste.

How was he going to get away from her. He tried to remember everything Daddy told him in the stories about demons. About their powers. It seemed like Celeste wanted to be nice to him, at least that's what she said, but there was something controlling her. A Silver Blood maybe?

Ben, however, really couldn't care about what was controlling Celeste then because what mattered to him was getting away.

He couldn't just runaway, Celeste was watching him too closely. He couldn't very well beat her up too because he was five for one thing and another thing Celeste had demonic strength.

It was very disheartening.

So, Ben had to think. And think smart. He had to outsmart Celeste. And while he might not think that would be too difficult, he knew it was going to take a lot of brain power.

First thing first he looked at Celeste, might as well know he was awake, and said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What," she said like she was coming out of a haze. "You're awake. I'm so sorry for hitting you."

"Didn't you hear," Ben said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Celeste looked at him alarmed, "You feel sick."

"That's right," Ben said looking at her, "I think I'm going to throw up. Can I go outside, please?"

Celeste sighed, obviously she was contemplating about whether or not to let him go.

"Look," Ben said. "I don't want to get you into any more trouble, but don't you think it would be better if I got sick on the balcony instead of this room. This place looks pretty expensive."

Celeste nodded her head. "You're right. It would cost a lot of money. I…I should go out with you though."

Ben nodded. His plan was working. When Celeste took him outside, Ben did pretend to dry heave, as he looked at his surrounding. There was a fire escape, but it was too far away. Slightly below him was another balcony, although that would be kind of dangerous. And his third option was…what, run back inside and lock Celeste out. It was probably the safest, but Celeste was likely to break the window if she really was a demon, so he needed to delay her so that he could get to the fire escape. But how?

Then it finally dawned on him.

"Celeste…" He said like a cry baby. "I…I need my mommy or my daddy. I need to see the doctor. I…"

He then pretended to vomit again, as Celeste came over to him to comfort him. Now, it was time to act. Using some of the judo moves he had pestered his Uncle Ollie into teaching him, he hit Celeste smack dab in the middle of her stomach.

If she hadn't hit him in the head earlier he might have felt sorry for her, might have. As it was he was pretty mad at her. Possessed or not, she promised to take him to see mommy and Ben was a very impatient child.

He then ran towards the fire escape and started making some progress too. When he felt someone pick him up. It was Celeste and by the way she looked she was not happy.

Ben looked at her. "I'm not going back in that room with you, lady."

Celeste didn't say anything. Rather, like a drone she merely picked up Ben's body and began to march back up the stairs. Ben started screaming at her, telling her to put him but she ignored him. In fact, it appeared as if she was talking to someone else like a crazy person. "No, he ran. I didn't know. He said he was throwing up. Now…really…I"

What the heck was she talking about Ben wondered as he squirmed trying to get out of Celeste's grasp. But she was too strong. Too strong for him to get loose. He then started biting at her, but she still wouldn't give up. Finally, they were on the terrace again. But instead of taking him back into the room. Celeste walked to the other side of the wrap around terrace, blocking Ben's view of the windows and held him over the ledge.

In his days, Ben had had a lot of bad dreams. Some of them involved death, although he'd never tell his mommy about them. They were just too scary, and they'd make him look like a sissy anyway. This moment, in particular, reminded him of one of those dreams. He then started to scream. He couldn't help himself. Everything just got too darn scary. Celeste, however, kept dangling him over the ledge.

He then began to beg. He couldn't remember what he said, but did it really matter? After all, he was fighting for his life. But Celeste kept him there over the edge, ready to plummet to his death.

Then suddenly, her grip began to loosen, it appeared she was about to drop Ben when a low grow appeared from out of nowhere.

Celeste then subconsciously turned herself, and Ben, around to come face to face with a fearsome looking beast.


	89. Chapter 89

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review.**

**M **

Chapter 89: Apocolypto 

Charles Force was considered to be one of the Blue Bloods best warriors. He was, after all, Michael Pure of Heart. He was supposed to be ready for anything. But for this he wasn't.

What was Charles not ready for? Well, a lot of things actually. The first and most important thing was dealing with Bliss Llewellyn, one of the doom twins, Allegra's daughter, Allegra's other daughter.

In the past, he tried to deny what Lawrence always said that there was another child. A girl. It was bad enough killing the boy. Charles remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

The putrid smell of the room, the room where he had locked Gabrielle up after finding out she was pregnant with _his _child.

He never truly blamed Gabrielle for the affair, even though he knew it was consensual. Lucifer just had that affect on people.

However, not on Charles. In every single of his lives even before Rome, Charles had been suspicious of Lucifer. Knew that he was still the snake that had sent his brothers and sisters to their doom.

Still, that day he found Gabrielle in Lucifer's bed was one of the worst days in Charles's existence. It brought out the worst in him. He remembered that exact same night, when Gabrielle came to his room, he immediately sequestered her.

Some might say locking her up was cruel. However, locking Gabrielle up was the kindest thing Charles could do. He could literally fill himself wanting to rip her throat out there and then and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Because beneath all the anger, he still loved her.

Things didn't get better as time went by. The Silver Blood situation blew up within their faces and then Michael became aware that through Gabrielle's liaison with Lucifer, she became pregnant.

Pregnant.

Throughout their existence, he and Gabrielle had lived a happy life, but there was one thing that both of them wanted: a child of their own. However, that never happened. Sure, they had raised a lot of their fellow Blue Bloods, but they couldn't have their own blood child. But there she was pregnant with Lucifer's child. If that wasn't bad enough, the pregnancy had taken over her, she became possessed. It was almost as if she had become a part of Lucifer, he didn't even recognize her anymore. However, once the babe, no babes, were born Gabrielle returned to herself, forgetting the children she bore, and helped Charles defeat Lucifer and his psychotic brother in Rome.

And they got back to their life together, until Stephen Chase that is.

Although, Charles was an angel of the light, the feelings he felt towards Stephen Chase were complete revulsion. While it was similar to how he felt about Lucifer, it was different. Lucifer didn't try to kill Allegra and his own child like Stephen did. It was true, that Lucifer was a monster, but after watching Steven try to shoot his own child, Charles wasn't sure which one of the two men he hated more.

The surprising thing about all of this was, though despite the revulsion he had for Stephen Chase for ruining his relationship with Allegra, he had grown to actually like Schuyler, maybe even love her in his own way. She had, after all, gave birth to his grandson. Who probably was the closet thing he'd ever have to his own child with Gabrielle. And every time he looked at Ben, he couldn't help but smile even though Ben's creation was by itself against the code.

However, while he might accepted Schuyler he knew there would be no way he'd accept Bliss. The girl had caused too much disaster and was a monster in herself. As he saw when he saw Hazard-Perry at St. Mary's Hospital.

"Where's Jack?" He asked Mimi and Kingsley as soon as he and Allegra arrived at the hospital.

"We don't know." Mimi said, "He ran like a bat out of hell when we were taking Hazard-Perry to the hospital."

"Haven't you checked the glom?" Allegra asked.

"Like Jack would let me be privy to his thoughts." Mimi said with an eye roll.

Charles sighed. "I'm going to call Charlene."

"Charlene," Mimi said, "Isn't that Ben's nanny."

Charles nodded. Not saying another word as the phone rang. A couple of minutes latter Charlene picked up. The girl sounded drunk, which aggravated Charles greatly as he asked her. "Where the hell is my grandson?"

"Grandson?" Charlene said, "Oh, you meant Ben. He's with his mother. Funny thing is, your son asked me the same question earlier. I don't know why, but Jack seemed like he was in such a panic."

Charles slammed down the phone and immediately went into the glom, trying to link his mind to his son. His connection with Jack was short, but he had a hazy recognition of where Jack was an apartment. An apartment he knew all too well, because he knew his then underage son had purchased it to have his illicit affair with Schuyler Van Alen.

Yes, Charles knew about the Perry Street apartment. Although, he had not condoned Jack's relationship with Schuyler at the time, he had allowed their dalliances together. Charles figured that Jack would eventually get Schuyler out of his system, but surprisingly the two of them were still together. And surprisingly, Charles had found to accept them even like them together.

He looked at the. "They're at Perry Street."

Mimi's eyes flashed. "I should've known."

Everyone looked at the blonde oddly finally Allegra decided to ask why Bliss's current location should've been expectant.

Mimi sighed, "Jack and Schuyler, that's where they had their affair. I caught him their one time and I, well, I told Bliss about it when we were having drinks together."

Charles sighed. "Well, I guess that explains it. Regardless though, Jack's going to need backup. I have a feeling that this is going to get messy."

Kingsley rolled his eyes.

Feeling slightly annoyed with the young venator, Charles said. "Everyone's going but you, Venator Martin. You're going to stay here and call backup for us."

"What," Kingsley said.

"Someone needs to watch over Oliver Hazard-Perry." Charles said, "Bliss will be bound to send someone to finish the job if she finds out that he escape."

"Yep, probably that crazy Celeste." Kingsley said.

"Celeste," Allegra said, "Who's that."

Kingsley sighed. "Allegra, you don't want to know."

"Martin," Charles said.

"She's Stephen's child." Kingsley said, "His illegitimate child with a Red Blood. She's the one who attacked Jaime Kipp and Bliss has control over her."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Allegra said in the limo twenty minutes later as the two drove towards Perry Street. "He had another child and I didn't know. I never knew."

Charles sighed. "He probably didn't even know. You and I both know he wans't in control those last few days."

Allegra laughed. "I don't think he was in control at any point in our relationship. It was a mistake, Charles. One big mistake."

Charles looked at her. "Schuyler wasn't a mistake though."

Allegra looked at him and smiled. "You finally accepted her, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." He said looking at the woman he loved, the woman he still loved. "She's the mother of my grandchild, Allegra."

Allegra sighed, "I can't believe you and I have a grandchild together."

Charles smiled, "Yes, it's quite amazing."

"You don't think she has him, do you?" Allegra said referring to Bliss and Ben.

"Honestly, honey, I don' t know." He said.

It was at this point, that the limo screeched to halt.

"What the…" Charles said, since there had been no traffic whatsoever around them.

He then felt the car being lifted up. Although, there were many possibilities to why the car was being lifted in the air (malfunctioning construction equipment, aliens using their anti-gravity powers to control Earth) the most likely component of the car being picked up was that a Silver Blood was at work.

"Shit." Charles said. Looking at Allegra he muttered. "Break the windows, we need to get out."

His fellow archangel nodded as she used her own perfectly manicured hand to break the bullet proof glass windows of Charles Force's limousine. Surprisingly, that manicured hand wasn't even nicked after the glass had been shattered. The two of them then jumped out coming face to face without only one red eyed creatures, but being surrounded by them. It was an ambush. A trap. Bliss had built a fortress around them. A fortess that might as well kill them if they didn't act properly.

Allegra looked at him and sent. "I'll take the three on the left. Do you want to put them in status or kill them?"

He gave her a look. A look that meant all mercy for these creatures would be denied.

They then started fighting. And surprisingly, they were able to fend themselves from them. However, they would need backup and soon.

Eventually, Charles and Allegra lost sight of each other. Probably because the two of were fighting two different Silver Bloods. There was lots happening around him. Charles saw a large bird like creature fly over his head, at first he thought that it must have been Azrael, but that would be crazy. Why would Azrael transform when all the action was going on down here. And after that, he found himself face to face with another Silver Blood. This time in the form of a young boy.

In fact, it looked as if he had barely entered the years of expression.

The boy stared at him, his eyes going red his fangs extending, as he lunged at him. Charles managed to stab him with his blade, but almost immediately after he was done, something had grabbed him and he had found himself with the devil's own brother: Leviathan.

Yes, Charles would say that there was now a definite possibility that the world could come to an end anytime soon.


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I know it's pretty short, but it's pretty action packed. Also, I think the story's going to end at Chapter 100 (I have a loose outline planned for the last ten chapters, so we'll see). I hope you all enjoy this and review please.**

**M :)**

Chapter 90: Sister, Sister

In her youth, Schuyler didn't have many friends. She guessed the statement could still be considered true now. She never made any close connections in Miami, other than Oliver and her son, and she never really wanted to. Of course, this might have been due in part to the fact that she was a fugitive on the run, but Schuyler really never had been a social butterfly.

One friend she did have, or thought she had, was Bliss.

Bliss Llewellyn. The girl she met at the beginning of sophomore year who was in love with Schuyler's friend, Dylan. They had done countless amounts of photo shoots and walked down runways together. The two of them had commiserated about their bad love lives over sundaes together. But all this time, Bliss had been a Silver Blood and Schuyler's long lost sister.

Schuyler couldn't help but stare at her as Bliss spilled her hateful secrets. Yes, she could now see that those green eyes of Bliss's matched her mother's perfectly. That her pouty lips were the same lips that Schuyler had, but other than that Bliss looked liked someone else. And Schuyler knew who that someone else was: Lucifer.

And it chilled her to the bone.

Bliss looked at her and smirked, "Do I scare you, Schuyler?"

The obvious answer was yes. She did in fact scare Schuyler. After all, Bliss was the monster that had attacked her and attacked her son for so many years. But why? Why?

She didn't realize she said this out loud until Bliss said, "You want to know why, Schuyler? Why I hate you, why I attack you? Well, the answer is quite simple. You deserve it."

"But I've never done anything to you," Schuyler said.

Bliss looked at her and just shook her sadistic head. "Never done anything to me. You've done nothing but hurt me."

Schuyler looked at her, "No. I haven't."

Bliss shook her head. "You've always caused me problems."

"How," Schuyler asked. "Really, how, Bliss?"

Bliss looked at her. "Allegra would have been destroyed if it wasn't for you. She deserved to be destroyed. And then there's the money."

Okay, now Schuyler was really confused.

Bliss looked at her, "Oh, yes. I forgot what a simpleton you are. I should explain, shouldn't I?"

Schuyler just shrugged. At this point she didn't know what to say, but she knew one thing. She didn't want to set Bliss off.

Bliss looked at her, "Did Mommy ever tell you about her relationship with my father?"  
Schuyler gave her a look.

Bliss sighed, "They were in love. They were going to live happily ever after together, or at least they were until he could absorb all her blood. Not that I'd blame him, mind you, Allegra's blood is pretty potent stuff. Look how powerful it has made the two of us."

Schuyler sighed. "Bliss, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," The redhead said. "This happened eons before you were born. Allegra doesn't even remember that she had other children besides you."

"Other children," Schuyler said.

"We had a brother," Bliss said. "My twin. The two of us, we could have conquered the world together in the name of our father if it wouldn't have been for that stupid Michael. Baby killer."

Schuyler then paled. "It happened in Rome, didn't it?"

"Oh, you're so smart." Bliss said, "Then I suppose you did get Allegra's genes. That's the only reason, I think you were able to steal from me."

"Steal from you," Schuyler said.

Bliss looked at her, "You mean, you didn't know when you were ripping me off that those paintings were my property."

Schuyler's eyes grew wide. It was true that she had a lucrative career or supplemental income by stealing paintings and returning them to their proper owners for reward money (save for that one painting by Stephen Chase she kept for herself), but it never occurred to her that the organizations she stole from were all Bliss's.

Bliss smirked at her, "Shocked. I forgot to mention, that little familiar of yours, Matt. I owned him and his family. Of course, he never knew that though. I sucked him dry way before he was at the age of joining the family business. Then there was Jared. Remember him from Miami, well, I killed him too. Right before I pushed you down the stairs causing you to lose your brat."

Schuyler felt her body go cold and then, before she even knew what she was doing she had lunged towards Bliss. She pulled on Bliss's long red hair, while the girl did the same towards her. Fangs flashed and somehow Schuyler managed to grab a hold of Bliss neck. She then twisted the neck, about to snap it with strength she didn't even know she had, when something stopped Schuyler. Something outside.

It was Schuyler's son. He was outside being held over the ledge of the apartment's terrace by a girl, a girl who looked amazingly like Schuyler from the backside.

At this point in time, Schuyler's grip on Bliss had loosened enough where Bliss had managed to get the upper hand. Now it was Schuyler who was in the headlock, Schuyler whose life was about to end.

Bliss smirked as she said in a somewhat hoarse voice, "Perfect timing."

Schuyler looked at her alarmed.

"Oh, yes, you almost killed me didn't you?" Bliss said, "You're probably really proud of yourself, aren't you, Schuyler? But I managed to get control again and you can thank your sister, Celeste, for that."

Sister? What was she talking about. Schuyler thought Bliss and her had another brother, not a sister, and that he was dead.

Bliss looked at her, "She's Stephen Chase's daughter, his demonic daughter. She's helped me a lot. And she's about to help me get rid of your little brat, it will be a fitting end for him."

Schuyler then whirled around trying to get loose, trying to disable Bliss somehow to get a hold of her son, but it was futile.

Bliss looked at her, "Stop fighting. You're just making things more difficult. Besides, you should sit and enjoy the show. I should tell you though that people aren't going to think Celeste is the one killing Ben, they'll be thinking you killed him."

Schuyler looked at her confused.

"Oh, my bad." Bliss said, "I should explain myself shouldn't I? Well, everyone thinks Celeste is you, you two look a lot alike at least from behind. And when they find Ben's body and your suicide note, the pieces will fit. Besides, if Abbadon wakes up he'll be watching these events too from bed."

Schuyler gasped. She almost forgot that Jack was here. Actually, she had been hoping that Bliss was only pretending to be him. She knew it was a far stretch, but she had to hope. But now, maybe just maybe, Jack could save their son.

"Oh, Abbadon won't be able to stop my plans." Bliss said. "Even if he manages to get loose, Celeste will give him the fight of her life."

Just then a roar ripped from the other part of the apartment and something that sounded like glass was being broken. Soon enough, Schuyler saw Jack's beastly form outside the terrace glaring at Celeste.

It was at this point too, that Schuyler got her first glance at her other sibling. From the front side, Celeste looked nothing like Schuyler save for her eyes which were the same color of blue. But even though they were the same color, Celeste had an almost possessed look about her. A look, Schuyler knew that was from Bliss.

It happened suddenly Abbadon ripped Ben from Celeste's arms. Schuyler wanted to scream, but since Bliss was cutting off her air supply she couldn't. She knew that Jack would protect Ben with his life, but still seeing the beast, Abbadon, pick up Ben with her mouth made her scared it didn't help also that Celeste was fighting like a mad woman trying to grab her son and send him to his death. Then suddenly, Jack used his tail to whack Celeste into the brick wall causing the girl to become dazed, not fighting Jack anymore. This caused Bliss to become upset. More upset than Schuyler had ever seen her and in the past thirty minutes, Schuyler had seen her sister at her worst.

Bliss then released her grasp of Schuyler by throwing her towards the other side of the room. However, Schuyler braced herself and was able to suffer minimum damaged as Bliss began to transform into a huge monster. A shape that she had no doubt inherited from her father: a dragon.

Schuyler could now only hope that Jack had managed to get Ben to safety before Bliss was set to strike.


	91. Chapter 91

**AN: Here is the next chapter of OLM. I know it's another short one, but once again it's pretty action packed (I actually consider this, in a way, to be the companion piece for Chapter 90). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

**M  
**

Chapter 91: Destructive Monsters

Jack Force had had his fair share of hangovers back in the day. There were, after all, a few years where he and his twin sister, one of New York's most notorious partiers were practically joined at the hip. And while it was true that Jack hadn't been partying lately, he was a Blue Blood and should've been able to handle a good blow to the head which was usually the equivalent to a nasty hangover. However, most blows to the head weren't done by the derange spawn of Lucifer like the blow to Jack's head was.

When he woke up, at first he didn't even know where he was. The room was spinning that fast. However, he did recognize the smell. It was quite familiar actually. Almost as recognizable as this room. But no, why would he be here of all places?

Then it dawned on him. Everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours and Jack groaned. So his gut feeling had been right, just like he suspected, it was also at this moment that Jack noticed that he was tied to the bed he once had shared with Schuyler many years ago and that he was completely stripped of all clothing.

While most people would've been concerned over the fact that they were tied to a bed naked, Jack was concerned about other things. Like, what was going on with his family. He was also literally smacking himself for not getting rid of the Perry Street apartment. Although, he had told Schuyler that he sold it, but that was far from the truth. The sad truth was that Jack had kept the place and came back there often in the past five years just to get a vague sense of those memories But now his past secret solace had turned into a thorn in his side because someone else had know about it and was using it against him.

And now, Jack knew who that someone was Bliss Llewellyn. Oh, how many times had he wondered about her. Wondered why he could never pinpoint her in his memories, but how he would eventually shrug it off because Bliss was such a nice girl.

However, now, Jack knew she was anything but nice. Bliss was the one who had been feeding on his people, the one who had caused heartache to spread amongst the Blue Bloods, and the one who wanted to destroy his wife. She also was his wife's sister.

That in itself really amazed him. Bliss and Schuyler were nothing alike. Not only physically, but also emotionally. If Bliss was who they thought she was, she was beyond crazy. She was literally evil incarnate.

And then there was also the factor that Schuyler might just have another sibling, this one mostly human.

However, as much as these thoughts startled on Jack, he really couldn't concentrate on them since he heard a small thump coming outside the window. Turning, Jack saw his son, who looked frightened to death, running from a dark head woman. A woman, who to most people, would appear to be Schuyler Van Alen, but to someone who knew Schuyler as well as Jack did, Jack could tell that this was not her. Then, something through him for a loop that woman, the woman who scaring his son picked him up and held in the air. The intent was obvious, she intended on killing Ben.

Jack then did something he had no intention on doing. He transformed. Transformed into his true nature into the beast Abbadon.

Abbadon was by no means, a cuddly animal. Just looking at the creature would make ones stomach turn. Spines lined his thick tail, his teeth were large and brutish, the beast's body itself was large, muscular, and frightful looking. However, one thing that Jack Force and his alter ego shared were the same green eyes. However, when in Abbadon's form those eyes that usually held compassion, only held anger, especially at whoever ignited Abbadon's wrath. Simply put, you didn't want to get on Abbadon's bad side because once you were there was a very high probability you were dead.

As Jack transformed, the bonds that held him on the bed broke and he then swiftly used his claws to break through the glass. He then growled. He couldn't help himself as he saw the woman holding his son, his blood over the ledge.

The figure stiffened as she saw him moving. It was almost as if she had no idea what she was dealing with, Abbadon used this time to pick up the boy with his mouth.

Ben was screaming. Although, the beast was in control, Jack by all means wanted to transform back and comfort his son, but he couldn't. Safety was too much of an issue right now and besides he was too angry with the monsters that were doing this to his family to transform back, to be rational. Instead, Abbadon did the only thing he could think of. He contacted his other half. Not his other half in love, but in battle.

Azrael.

A simple message in the glom, had his sister on the roof of the building in seconds. The language he used to call her wasn't a human or rational one. Rather it was one that only the apocalypse twins could understand. It was the same language they used ages ago when they decided to defy Lucifer at the very last minute. A connection of rage.

Azrael's magnificent bird like figure swept onto the balcony seconds later. If Jack would've been in human form, he would of questioned how she had gotten to the building so fast. But he wasn't. In fact, Jack was thinking far from rational. All he wanted right now was for Ben to be protected. He wanted Azrael to take him into safety.

Nudging his son towards the bird like figure he hoped Ben would get the idea. The idea that Azrael would take him to safety. Of course he knew logically that in all likelihood he would have to push his son onto Azrael's back, but surprisingly the boy nodded at Jack and got on Azrael's back. What was especially weird about the events, was before Azrael took off with Ben in the air the boy looked at him and said, "Thank you, Daddy."

To say the least, the beast was stunned for a moment until her heard the windows on the other side of the terrace crash. He knew it wasn't from Celeste since he had thoroughly dealt with the girl moments before he passed Ben on to Azrael using her tail to throw the girl onto the side of the building, instead he came face to face with a dragon. A dragon that reminded him of the Prince of darkness, yet was not him.

It was Bliss.

Although, Abbadon himself was a fearsome creature the dragon was just as if not more gruesome. It was really amazing that with the weight of their two bodies that they were able to stand on the terrace. He then heard Bliss's voice in his head. "Fool. I was thinking about letting you live, Abbadon, but now. I will kill you."

She then lunged at him. And they began fighting. The thing is, when you're an animal, or in animal form, your fighting itself becomes animalistic. Your moves have no logic to them whatsoever, you're just going in the kill. Abbadon, himself, had fought gruesome beasts before. What made things worse, was that both creatures were evenly matched. Scratch by scratch they fought. And at different points it appeared that each had the upper hand. However, each managed to get away time after time. That was, however, until Bliss had cornered Abbadon at the edge. Looking at the beast the dragon smiled at him before blowing fire into his face, causing the creature to weaken so much for the Silver Blood to grab him by her mouth. However as her teeth pierced into his thick skin, he suddenly felt a release. And her control over him weakened enough to let him go. He then would've fallen if he wouldn't have transformed back, just long enough to see a determine Schuyler Van Alen holding his now bloody axe looking at Bliss with pure hate in her eyes.

Bliss wasn't killed though. Hardly, she was still big and bad in dragon form and she wasn't going to let Schuyler away. Jack was sure of it. He had to get up and transform, he had to protect her.

However, he couldn't he was too weak. Bliss had done more damage than he thought. However, even though he couldn't protect her physically. All he could do was watch. He watched Schuyler duck time after time, as Bliss blew wave after wave of flames towards her half sister.

Then something happened. Schuyler did something unexpected and pretty damn scary and fierce she grabbed Jack's blade and threw it straight into the dragon's heart.

The dragon then fell on the terrace. Dead or at least severally injured. He then found enough strength to join Schuyler on the balcony. However, there was no time for rejoicing since the terrace the two of them were standing on was now crumbling down from the weight of the dragon's body.


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Long story short, I've been out of town/got a new computer in the past week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always review.**

**M**

Chapter 92 : Secrets Revealed 

Allegra Van Alen had always hated fighting. Truth be known, it was one of the reasons why she had decideded to side with God rather than with the rest of her breathern during the great war. Of course, there were other reasons as well. But, Allegra was not a warrior by nature. However, whenever she did fight Allegra was one of the fiercest out of all the Blue Bloods.

Peace and war. They were really one and the same if you thought about it. War was fighting and keeping the peace, well, that usually took one to result to aggressive moves as well.

Allegra sighed, still thinking about the first time she went into battle. It was in Rome. She had woken up from a weird haze. Back then, she did not realize that the haze was because she had just given birth to twins.

Twins. Two babies. She couldn't even remember giving birth to one child, let alone two back in Rome. But she did remember Schuyler's birth. Schuyler, the daughter she had willingly abandoned. She remembered the premature birth, the long agonizing days at the hospital while she and Stephen waited to see if their child was going to be okay.

Stephen.

The thought of him made Allegra feel even sicker, especially since she knew now that their relationship was never one of choice rather it was one of deception. Lucifer's deception.

She thought back of all her encounters with her fellow former archangel, as she thought off Silver Blood after Silver Blood, trying to reach Charles. Some might have thought it was strange that Allegra was reliving the past as she fought for her life, but strangley it wasn't. Because it was in moments like this when one starts thinking about all the mistakes that they had made with their life.

Like her relationship with Lucifer. She had spent years not admitting to herself that she had had a small dalliance with him. So much, in fact, that she forgot about her children. What kind of a mother was she?

"A bad one," One of the Silver Bloods that was fighting Allegra said as if it was peering into her innermost thoughts.

Allegra looked at the creature. Sheknew she should have felt deep hate, revoltion, but all she thought when she looked at the creature was pity. Pity that the creatures identities were so skewed that there wasn't a sense of self to these monsters anymore. Allegra often wondered how much blood one of these beings could consume. And for that matter why they would continue doing such a heinous thing. She kenw the rumors of having no control, but you'd think as one lost their ability to reason on their own, as they begin to lose control, they would begin to think their ways. But alas, that never happened. Instead, the Silver Bloods grew crazier and crazier as they gained strength.

It looked at Allegra, "You still wonder why, after all this time. Boy, are you archangels really dense."

Allegra looked at the being. The creature right now was taking its nature form. It lookd almost like a wraith except for it's pitless Red Eyes. Yet despite its insane nature, it was still functional enough to read her mind.

The Silver Blood changed forms. It now resembled what appeared to be a young woman with dark hair and eyes. A woman Allegra knew well, at least she did back in Rome.

The Silver Blood smirked. "Hello, Julia Tertia or is it Allegra Van Alen now."

Allegra gasped as the memories came back to her. The monster in front of her, was no other than her best friend at the time of the affair, both of her affairs. In Rome, she was known as Helena in the present Allegra knew her as Naima.

She had thought, for many years, that Naima had been dead taken by a Silver Blood right before her wedding with Stephen. In fact, it had been because of her friend's death that Allegra had been moved to marry Stephen. However, now she realized it was just a rouse. Just as big as a rouse as it had been in Rome when Helena told Allegra not to make the same mistakes that she made, but to go for her feelings towards Lucifer.

Allegra could almost feel the vomit going up her throat as she thought about him. How did she ever love the devil?

Naima looked at her, "Please, Allegra. Don't tell me you don't remember."

Allegra glared at her as she tried to stab her friend in the heart. She remembered, alright. Their dalliance. Lucifer had pleaded to her motherly nature that he had changed, that he had repented. That he was not the monster that Michael was making him out to be. And she believed him, partially thanks to Helena. Helena who told Allegra to give him a chance.

And she did. So much that she gave Lucifer than her forgivness, she gave him her heart.

She now felt stupid with her decision. She would've never slept with him if she would've been herself, if she would've known what she had known now, but at the time Allegra was naïve and Helena, of course, had been egging her on.

Naima gave her a cruel little grin. "You know, you never had to listen to me. In Rome or in this time, for that matter. You were responsible for your own choices."

"I know," Allegra said.

"And you also know," Naima said, "That there's no use for you now. That the dark prince wants you dead."

"I know," Allegra said again glaring at the Silver Blood.

Naima smirked. "You know, Allegra. You were always a tool. He wanted the doom twins to be powerful, hence he wanted them to have your blood. Other than that, he never watned you. He'd much rather have someone like me."

Allegra started laughing as she narrowly missed being jumped on by her former best friend.

Naima looked at her, "What are you…."

"Drusila," Allegra said, "Lucifer, would never go for you when he had Drusila."

Naima was shocked, "What gives you the…"

But it was too late, Allegra had already stabbed the girl whose death she had once morned and now she was the one responsible for killing her and releasing the poor souls she had trapped back into the world.

However, even though she had no time to relax. Instead she felt something in the bond. The bond she had now, once again shared with Charles. He was in danger.

She didn't know what made her feel weirder, the fact that she could feel the bond after so many years or that Charles was in danger.

Charles ahd always been the best of the best when it came to Blue Blood warriors. He had defeated Lucifer himself in Rome. Used to Allegra didn't know what gave him the drive to defeat such a beast, however she knew what that was now. But regarless, Michael was the best. The fact that he was struggling, that he could die chilled her to the bone. Because despite all their differences, really her mistakes, throughout the years she still loved Charles with all of her soul.

After fiending off a couple more Silver Bloods, there were actually too many to count (when would those reinforcements that Kingsley Martin had promised appear), Allegra stumbled upon Charles and Leviathan.

Inwardly she groaned. Leviathan was just as bad if not as bad as his brother. But in a different day. While Lucifer eluded false glamour, just one glance at Leviathan would tell you all you needed to know about him: he was deadly.

"Gabrielle," he hissed. Jesus, even his voice sounded evil it was so low, so dark, so venonsome. "It's a pleasure for you to join us."

"Why, Leviathan," she said as she looked at the devil's henchman, "I never thought you were one for pleasentries."

"I'm not." He said glaring at her, although who knows if he was glaring. With that ugly of a mug, the look on his face could be complete happiness. "However, it's my delight that I will be able to get rid of you and Michael at the same time. My brother and the heir, will like that."

Allegra looked at Charles who nodded his head. She knew what he was going to do and it was going to be risky. She wasn't sure if it even was going to work that's how dangerous it was. She sighed to herself, but she used the glom to her full power not to let Leviathan know that she was nervous. "Heir." She said, "Did they surivive?"

Leviathan looked at her smugly as he continued to fight Charles. "You really are a fantastic mother, Gabrielle."

She knew what he was saying reeked of sarcasum, but trying to act as stupid as Leviathan thought she was was their only chance. So, she ended up telling the Devil's disgusting brother thank you.

Leviathan looked amused. "Boy are you dim. You're a horrible mother. Not only to the heirs, but to that other freak you gave birth to."

At this point, Allegra did what she knew Leviathan would expect, she got out her sword. Leviathan grinned as he lunged towards her, only to be stabbed into the back by Charles which allowed Allegra to stab him in the heart and finish him once in for all as she sent him back to hell where he belonged.

As Leviathan's body turned to dust Allegra turned to face Charles, "Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked at her, "I'm fine. I should be asking you the same question."

Allegra looked at him, "Charles, honestly, I don't know what to say what to say what to even think right now."

"Run," Charles said.

"What," the blonde said. And then she saw it what appeared to be a stone balcony appeared to be falling from the building above them. "Holy…"

She couldn't say anymore because Charles had grabbed her and took off using the velox just as the stone smashed onto the ground.

As Allegra coughed up dust from the rubble she turned towards Charles and said, "Schuyler."

"What?" Charles said.

"Schuyler." Allegra coughed. "She was on that ledge I know it. I feel her and someone else. Abbadon."

"Dear God," Charles said his face turning ashened. "Do you think they're okay…"

They were Blue Bloods they should've ben okay, but you never knew especially since Schuyler was a half blood. Also, it didn't help that the street was surrounded by Silver Bloods, Allegra could only imagine what happened up there on the now fallen balcony.

At this point, the Silver Bloods that were left had scattered. All that was left was the wreckage that they left behind. If Steven Speilberg was filming a new disaster movie and was on a budget, this would be the place to do the filming.

"Schuyler," Allegra called. "Schuyler…"

Charles put one of his large hands on her shoulders. God, she had forgotten how good it felt, him touching her like that. How comforting it could be, how foolish had she been.

She looked at him, "I'm so stupid, Charles. So stupid."

"Hush," he said. "We'll find them."

And it was then that she heard it. That she heard someone ask for help.

Her daughter. Her daughter was okay.


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the slight delay, I have been doing a lot of law school related things this week (buying books, getting school supplies, doing the whole financial aid thing this week, hence the delay) plus some family issues, but hopefully I'll be able to get Chapter 94 out by this weekend.**

**M :) **

Chapter 93: Be Patient

Kingsley Martin was not a patient man. This in itself was his downfall several times throughout the years. Although, most of the time it did not get Kingsley in much touble there had been times where a little patience would have gone a long way into solving his problems or at least making them a lot more minute.

But Kingsley was always antsy. Perhaps it was because of his extreme sugar intake or the fact that he had to keep busy in order to stop being crazy, but Kinglsey could never sit still. Especially not after a day like today.

As he sat in the waiting room while Hazard-Perry indured multiple surgies, Kingsley became more frustrated by the minute and it wasn't because he was worried about Hazard-Perry's condition. Rather, he was worried about Azrael.

Oh, Kingsley knew she was strong. She was, after all, probably the strongest person he knew, but still he couldn' t help but be scared especially since he himself had barely lived after that crazy ass, Bliss Llewellyn, strapped a bomb on him.

He still couldn't believe it. All this time, Bliss was the Silver Blood. It made sense though in a perverse way. Bliss did, now that he thought about it, exhibited similar qualities to himself. But, she was different. It was almost as if she had some sort of rationalizing power that even Kingsley himself didn't have after all these years.

Because of her heritage.

She was the princess of darkness, Lucifer's little girl. His heir. It was extremely weird thinking of Lucifer as a parent, especially given the fact that Kingsley, himself, was corrupted as a child by the devil back in Rome.

Ah, how he looked up to Gaius, like an older brother. How he would give him anything, including the things that did not belong with him.

Kingsley then clutched his head. This was all too much. All too much, he was starting to lose control. The voices. The voices.

And that's when he heard it. A bird like call. A call that many would equate with death with how wretched and sorrowful it sounded, but Kingsley knew that sound it was someone else, Azrael.

He ran up the stairs using the velox, despite the fact that any Red Blood could have saw him and then what he saw on top of the hospital's roof truly shocked him. There flew a magnificent dark looking bird carrying a small blonde boy on its back. If it wasn't for the bird's frosty green eyes, Kingsley would't have been able to recognize the figure. But since he knew those eyes, longed for their gaze, he instantly knew who that bird was.

"What the…" he started saying as the bird landed and Ben ran towards him shouting Uncle Kingsley.

Kingsely didn't look at the kid though, instead his eyes were on the bird who transformed back into the woman he loved. The look on Mimi's face wasn't adoration or anything like that, rather she looked like she was worn from battle of all things.

Mimi shook her head at him before he could ask her gaze pointing at Ben, so Kingsley made use with using the glom.

"Celeste," Mimi said. "She tried to kill him. Abbadon is fighting her now. I think Bliss is there, I need to go."

"No," Kingsley said still in the privacy of the glom as he grabbed her arm. "It's too dangerous."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Please, Kingsley. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

He shook his head. "I almost lost you once today, I can't lose you again."

She glared at him, "That sounds like it came out of an extremely cheesy movie."

She was right. It did sound extremely cheesey, but what Kingsley had said was true. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. "I'll go with you." He said suddenly.

"Uh, no you won't." She said, "You need to watch Ben."

Kingsley looked at her and sent, "If you honestly think I'm going to let you go chase after that psycho, princess, you have another thing coming."

"I'm Azrael."

"So," Kingsley said.

"There's no need for being a chauvinist here." Mimi huffed. However, her thoughts at this point in itme were interrupted when she felt her twin's presence.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "Jack."

Mimi nodded. They than ran off the roof, not even noticing that the little blonde boy that had previously been accompanying them was gone.

Personally, Kingsley had always found Red Blood E.R.'s to be sort of ridiculous, especially when it involved Blue Bloods. Still, even Blue Bloods had to get aquainted with the Red Blood hospitals. After all, there was only so much that Dr. Pat could do. And even though, Blue Bloods technically wouldn't die from a broken leg or whatever, it was still good practice to have a physician set a broken limb or whatever.

However, Mimi's brother Jack Force had more than a few minor injuries. In fact, if he would have been human he would've been dead. He and Schuyler Van Alen had found themselves ontop of a collapsing terrace, the same terrace that Mimi Force had rescued their son from minutes before, and Jack had used himself as a shield to protct Schuyler. It was highly stupid and highly romantic at the same time.

And while it was true that by all accounts Jack would be fine (he was a vampire after all), he was still rendered unconscious and had to underdo emergency surgery to remove the fragments of stone that currently were embeddd in his head.

To say the least, Schuyler Van Alen was an emotional wreck.

Kingsley sighed. He wasn't one for dealing with emotional situations like this. But he knew, just by looking at the girl, that Van Alen needed some sort of comfort right now. And by the way Charles and Allegra were talking to each other, Hazard-Perry was currently recovering from surgery, and Mimi and Schuyler weren't exactly on best terms, Kingsley felt it was almost like his duty to comfort Jack's wife.

Schuyler looked at him and shook her head. "It's all my fault."

Kingsley looked at her and said, "I don't believe that."

The girl sniffed and said. "It's true though, Kinglsey, it's true. If it wouldn't have been for me Jack never would've been targeted."

Kingsley gave Schuyler a pointed look. "Schuyler, Jack has been fighting the dark side long before you even existed. Believe me, that psychopath of a sister of yours would've targeted him one way or another."

Schuyler was still crying, so Kinglsey asked the obvious. "What happened out there, Van Alen?"

Schuyler looked at him. "It all happened fast. Way too fast. One minute, it looked like we defeated her and then the next the terrace fell apart, probably because of Bliss's weight."

"Bliss's weight," Kinglsey said sounding surprised because Bliss Llewellyn didn't weigh more than a hundred and twenty pounds tops.

Schuyler looked at him, "She transforms, into a dragon. I guess she inherited that ability from her father."

Kinglsey nodded, remembering just how powerful his former cousin was. "Is she-"

"Dead," Schuyler said. "I don't know. I thought I stabbed her in the heart, just like Lawrence said to do. But Kingsley, they didn't find her in the wreckage. Not that I care much at this point because Jack. Oh, Jack."

She was hysterical. There was no other way to describe it. Kingsley waited for her tears to subside a little before he said. "Schuyler, I need you to calm down. I know this is difficult for you right now, but Force will be fine. He's a vampire, he can handle a few minor abrasions."

"But Bliss bit him." Schuyler said.

Kingsley looked at her, "But you told me you stopped her. Didn't Bliss take some of your blood at one time or another?"

The dark headed woman nodded and Kingsley said, "You see, you're fine now. Believe me, so will Jack. Abbadon isn't considered a bad ass amongst us for nothing you know."

Schuyler sheepishly laughed as Kingsley continued. "It's sort of pointless of us just standing here, waiting for Jack to wake up when he's going to be in surgery for several hours."

"But where am I to go?" Schuyler said.

Kingsley shrugged. "How about you go see Ben, visit your son?"

Schuyler smiled. It was the first smile Kingsley had seen on the girl's face in a long time. "I like that idea. But wait, I really need to see Oliver and where is Ben?"

Kingsley looked at her, "What about I visit Hazard-Perry. Knowing Ben, he probably went to the cafeteria. Your son likes their cookies a little too much."

Schuyler smiled before using the velox to go to the cafeteria and said, "Yes, Ben always has had a sweet tooth."

When she was gone Kingsley was actually sort of relieved. At least this way, Schuyler Van Alen's patheticness wouldn't be bothering him, making him even more nervous at what was going on. Although, he still was upset about Bliss. From the brief description that Schuyler had given him of what had happened out there on that terrace, he knew that there was a chance that Bliss Llewellyn was still alive. And even though that chance was very small, it scared Kingsley.

However, before he could dweal on the situation anymore, Kingsley needed to check on Hazard-Perry. He had promised Schuyler he ould and even though the Red Blood annoyed him purfusely, a promise was a promise.

Although, this promise it was turning out, was a lot harder to keep. Since Hazard-Perry's neck was about to be snapped by a possessed girl.


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: I am pretty pissed. I just found out that someone has been posting this story as their own on another website which I did not give them permison to do whatsoever. They gave me no credit at all. Guys, this sort of thing hurts and furthermore it's illegal since it's plagerisum. If anyone is interested in copying Our Little Miracle elsewhere, please ask for my permisson first via review or PM or whatever . And furthermore, give me credit if you do post it. I've worked over a year on this story and while I'm not getting paid for it, I damn well want recognition for my seven hundred plus page contribution on this story. Sorry for the rant, but I'm understandably upset. I hope you all like this chapter and please review so I'll be a happy author again.**

**M**

Chapter 94: Trapped

Schuyler Van Alen was walking aimlessly around a hospital she knew very well. Her mother's hospital. She had spent her formative years growing up in this place, but now here she was in the hospital, not visiting her mother, but waiting to see if her husband would wake up as she currently looked for her son.

Schuyler felt tears building up in her eyes as she thought about the events that had occurred within the last hour. As the building collapsed, Schuyler started to scream but something pushed her down, protected her. Jack.

The next thing she knew, rubble was being pulled off of her and she came face to face with her mother and Charles, both looked like they had stepped out of a disaster movie or something.

In fact, if the situation wouldn't have been so dire Schuyler would have laughed at Allegra's appearance. Even comatose, Schuyler's mother had always been perfect looking. But the woman who helped her out of the stone rubble wasn't perfect looking. In fact, she was far fromt that. Her blonde hair was coming loose from the chigon that she wore it on, that ivory skin was smeered with soot, and her clothes were ripped.

It wasn't just Allegra who didn't look perfect either, Charles Force also happened to look far like the powerful, suave businessman he usually portrayed. Rather, he looked like a warrior who had fought for his life and was now scared for his son's life.

Allegra looked at Schuyler, "Are you okay?"

Schuyler nodded. "I think so. I might have inhaled a little dust. But Jack. I….I…."

Allegra consoled her child. "It's okay. He'll be fine, I promise. Charles, I think you should call an ambulance?"

The steal eyed media mogul nodded as he got out his phone. At this point in time, Schuyler looked at the sciene around her. There were bodies all around her, cars cramed together, the occasional fire or two, and broken glass. There was so much broken glass. "What happened?" She finally managed to sputter out.

Allegra looked at her, "Silver Bloods. They were down here. I think…I think your sister, she sent him here to guard the place."

Scuyler nodded. So Allegra knew, about Bliss that is.

Allegra nodded, "Yes, I know. I just found out, actually. Schuyler, I know this is the last thing you probably want me to ask, but is she alive?"

Schuyler sighed heavily. "I don't think so, Mother. I stabbed her with Jack's sword. I had to, I didn't want to but she was going to kill him."

Allegra looked at her daughter, "But there was no body here?"  
Schuyler shrugged as Allegra shook her head and pulled out something. Something that Schuyler had seen a long time ago back in Rio: a sword. A sword that belonged to the archangel, Gabrielle.

Schuyler looked at her mother. "Is it…"

"Yes, Schuyler," Allegra said. "It's the same sword I handed to you in the glom back in Brazil. "

"But why now, Mother?" Schuyler asked.

"I have a feeling," Allegra said, "That you're going to need this."

Schuyler looked at her, "But Jack gave me his sword…"

Allegra shook her head. "Abbadon's blade might be powerful, daughter, but my sword has powers that it has not. Powers that you need right now."

Schuyler still wasn't convinced. "But Mother, you need to protect yourself."

Allegra laughed. "I'll be fine, daughter. I promise. Just humor me, right now, by using the sword. Alright? "

Schuyler nodded as she grabbed the blade from her mother's hand.

However, even know she felt ridiculous holding her mother's sword. After all, hand't the danger passed? Didn't she kill Bliss?

Just thinking of killing her sister maybe Schuyler's stomach inwardly turn. She didn't want to kill Bliss, but she really didn't have much of a choice. Bliss was her friend, her sister. Yet, she had been responsible for so many awful things like the loss of the baby.

Even though it had been months since the miscarriage, Schuyler still was dealing the pain that it had caused her. Perhaps because she had never gotten to truly grieve for her child's death. It had been one thing after another. However, Schuyler thought that even if she did have a proper mourning period the pain would've still been resident since her chld had been taken unfairly from her.

The rage that Schuyler had felt when Bliss had flippantly admitted to killing her child was something she had never felt before and it scare her. However, it wasn't the first thing that was occupying her mind at the moment since she hadn't been able to locate her son after searching aimlessly around all of the hospital eating areas and then she happened to run straight into Mimi Force.

Mimi, like Charles and Allegra, did not look like her usual composed self. The girl looked completely worn. Honestly, Schuyler didn't know what to say when she ran into her former nemisis. After all, even though there was some sort of unofficial trust between them, Schuyler could still feel the aminosity that Mimi felt when she looked at her. Schuyler felt the same way too. Yet, at the same time, the feelings between them had undoubtedly changed. The hate that was once there, wasn't so resonate anymore.

Mimi looked at Schuyler said, "Oh, there you are."

Schuyler looked at her, "I'm taking it, you were looking for me?"

Mimi nodded. "Jack's out of surgery. He should be conscious soon. I thought he'd like to see you when he woke up."

Schuyler was now sort of alarmed. How much time had exactly passed since she'd been looking for Ben?

Mimi looked at her, "What's wrong, Van Alen? I'd thought you'd be happy that my brother is out of surgery."

"I am." Schuyler said and she was, truly. "But…but I didn't think it'd be this soon. He's okay, isn't he?"

Mimi flipped some of her blonde hair back. "He's fine. And it's been like three hours since he got here, so it's not really unexpected that the surgery's over now. What's wrong?"  
Schuyler sighed, "I'm looking for Ben, have you seen him?"

Mimi looked at her. "Ben? I thought he was with you. The last I saw him was when we were on the rooftop. I just assumed he followed me and Kingsley down the stairs when we found out that you and my brother were here at the hospital."

"What were you doing on the rooftop?" Schuyler said.

Mimi ignored her. "Van Alen, just visit my brother. I'll find my nephew, okay?"

Schuyler started nodding her head but stopped. "Something could be wrong though."

Mimi rolled her lime colored eyes. "Van Alen, I'll find Ben, trust me. Just see Jack, okay?"

Schuyler sighed finally conceding, but she couldn't help but think that something was wrong with her son. She didn't know what it was, motherly instinct or what, but something was off. Way off.

However, Schuyler went to visit Jack. She needed to see if he okay, first and foremost. Somehow, just like with Ben she didn't believe her husband was okay.

When she arrived near Jack's room, she saw Allegra and Charles arguing with one of the nurses.

"I have every right to see my son," Charles Force said. "I am his father after all."

"Mr. Force, I…"

"What's wrong with my husband," Schuyler demanded.

The nurse looked at her, "Is this Mrs. Force?"

"Yes," Charles said. "This is Mrs. Force, this is Benjamin's wife."

The nurse sighed. "Mrs. Force, I was just telling your father in-law…"

"I don't care." Schuyler sputtered out. "I want to see my husband, now."

She then pushed herself into the room, despite the nurse's orders, to find her husband there, sleeping on the bed, so peacefully, so beautiful. If one looked at Jack now, they would've never thought that this was the fearsome warrior, Abbadon, who could transform into a terrifying beast. Rather, Jack loked purely angelic and so vulnerable it made Schuyler want to cry.

As she looked at him, right there and then, she knew that regardless to all the doubts that she had in her mind. That she loved him. Moving closer to him she sniffled and she told him she loved him. But her brief sweet reunion with him was cut off, by that same pesky nurse.

Schuyler looked at her, "I'm not leaving. I told you that already."

The nurse glared at her, "I know. And I don't want you to leave, Schuyler Van Alen."

Schuyler looked at the nurse perplexed. There was something definitely wrong with her. The nurse smirked as she pulled out what appeared to be a gleaming emerald sword. "Glad to see that you inherited some of your mother's brains after all, Van Alen?"

"Bliss," Schuyler said looking at the nurse questioningly. Although, the nurse resembled nothing of her former best friend and newly found half sister, she certainly was acting like it. And she had Bliss's sword. That sword that Schuyler had been so sure a few months ago that saved her life, but now she knew helped support Bliss's rouse.

The nurse smirked as her form shifted into the redhead that Schuyler only knew too well. "But I killed you." Schuyler said, "I stabbed you in the heart, you should be dead."

Bliss rolled her luminous green eyes as she hissed. "Sit down and drink his blood."

"What," Schuyler said.

"You heard me." Bliss said. "Drink his blood. I don't want to have to deal with Abbadon anymore. And since the two of you are set on being together, the two of you can become one."

Schuyler shook her head. "No, I'm not going to consume Jack. I'm not going to kill him."

Bliss looked at her, "Then I'll kill Oliver."

Schuyler shook her head. "No, you won't."

Bliss looked at her, "Yes, that's right. Celeste will do that, but I will kill your son. Ben, come out right now before I kill both your Mommy and Daddy."

Schuyler looked on in horror then, as her small son came out of the adjoing bathroom his blue eyes filled with terror.


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and condolences. Luckily, for those who don't know, the story has been removed by the unauthorized poster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I at least think it's enjoyable.**

**M**

Chapter 95: Super Freak

For a five-year-old, Ben Force had seen a lot. Too much. Although, an avid horror fan, Ben was a bit tired of horror at this point. He wanted everything to be normal again. However, at this point Ben didn't know what was normal.

Everything that he had been told was fantasy that was makebelieve was real. Even his nightmares.

And sure, some of the things that he saw were cool. Like the flying bird which was really Aunt Mimi. That was cool. Ben never thought that he would be flying in the air like that. Oh, it was true he knew that he could fly (with the help of an airplane), but to have the wind sweep against your hair miles up in the air was a particularly unique experience. However, even though there were fun things like that, everything was getting too scary for Ben's taste since everyone was trying to kill him.

And then Aunt Mimi and Uncle Kingsley had to get all mushy which Ben found to be incredibly gross. And okay, even he admitted he sort of wanted his Aunt Mimi and his Uncle Kingsley to get together. The two of them made a cute looking couple and Uncle Kingsley made Aunt Mimi a nicer person, but still kissing was gross. It was bad enough, watching Mommy and Daddy do it when they thought he was in the other room. But Aunt Mimi kissing someone, ew.

So, Ben decided to downstairs and get himself a water. Yes, water. Ben didn't even want sugar then. He was that shooken up.

Ben really hated hospitals. Probably because he had been in way too many of them the past few days. They weren't very fun. And for that matter they smelt weird. And at this particular hospital, Ben couldn't even reach the money slot in the vending machine so he had to ask one of the pretty nurses to help him.

The nurse who helped him though wans't really nice. In fact, she was mean and there was something strange about her. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Getting some water," Ben said. "I'm thirsty."

She continued giving him dirty looks as Ben turned to go away, but before he could go she stopped him. "Not so fast, kid."

This made Ben upset. Why did this woman think she had the right to boss him around. She wans't his mommy or his daddy, she wasn't even his aunt or one of his uncles (Ben, didn't consider Celeste to be his aunt, since she tried to kill him). And glaring at her he said, "You're not my mother, why should I listen to you."

Then something scary happened, the nurse grabbed his shoulder. He knew, when she touched him, that there was something off about her. Just like with Aunt Celeste, she was something powerful. But more powerful than Celeste. He could sense it. He then heard a cold voice in his head say, "Do what I say or I'll kill you."

Ben gulped. The voice sounded like the monster. The monster he had fought off at the toy store that had killed Grandma Trinity. He looked at the nurse, looking for any sign that she was the beast. But other than the smirk on her face, she looked innocent.

However, Ben decided to follow her. Up till one of the private wings where she shoved him into one of the bathrooms.

He looked at her and said, "What did you do that for?"

The woman slapped him. He glared at her and said. "Stop hitting me."

"Shut up," her voice was in his head again as he instantly became mute.

She smiled at him as her voice continued to converse with him in his head. "You listen to me, you are to stay in here until I tell you to come out. You understand. And then, and then, I might let you live."

He nodded his head in aggrement. Although, he had no intention of listening to her. They then sat there for what seemed like forever, but in only reality was a couple of hours, until he heard the voice in his head. "I'm leaving stay here or else."

She then exited the bathroom. And Ben intently listened to what was going on outside. She said something in some funny language, latin maybe. Ben wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it sounded like a spell like they'd use in Harry Potter. He was pretty sure of it. And then he heard her talk to someone. "Well, Abbadon, it's almost time to say good-bye to you and your wretched family. And you thought you got the better of me, well, I'm sorry but your sword's not powerful enough to kill a creature like me."

Ben paled. He knew that name, Abbadon. That was the name of the prince in the sotry that Daddy told him. That was Daddy's name. Now, if Ben would've been a little bit older, he would'v stayed where he was and planned. In fact, if you asked him years later what he learned from the experience, it would be not to be too impulsive, but that's another story. To get back to the present though, Ben ran out of the bathroom when he figured out who the nurse was talking to her and punched her with all his mite.

The nurse, actually, looked shocked at him and for a brief second, Ben thought he won until he was held in a headlock. Yet again.

Why did he have to be so little?

The voice started laughing in his head. "What, did wittle Ben think he could beat me up?"

God, was that lady psycho.

He heard the voice, again, laughing.

Ben decided to say outloud, "Let me guess, you are certifiable?"

She didn't respond. Rather, she said. "Get back in the bathroom and don't play hero otherwise Daddy goes bye bye."

"But you're already planning on killing us anyway," Ben said.

The nurse gave him a mean look. "Do anything and I'll kill you faster."

She then shoved him into the bathroom before she left the room. A few minutes later, he heard the door open again and she was talking to someone.

Mommy.

She was talking to the lady. It was a little hard to hear what was going on, but he got the basic gist of it. Mommy called the nurse Bliss.

Bliss that named seemed familiar. Wasn't that that redheaded lady's name? Ben really didn't like her, but she and the nurse looked nothing alike. Then again, after today, Ben was having a hard time knowing what to and what to not believe.

"Come out," The voice said breaking him from his thoughts.

Ben trembled outside to see his mother face to face with the redhead woman who was wearing the same scrubs that the nurse who had been terrorizing him had been wearing.

"Ben," he heard his mother say. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"He's fine, Van Alen." Bliss said. "No thanks to you. Now start lapping up blood. I want this over with."

"No, Bliss," Ben's mother said. "This stops today. She then pulled something out of her pocket. It started was tiny and looked like a knife, but it made Bliss gasp. Whatever it was scared her. Scared her enough to grab Ben.

"I'll kill him right now." She said. "Better yet, Schuyler, I'll suck all of his blood out. I'll drain him. He'll became a part of me. "

Become a part of her. What was she talking about?

Bliss soon answered his question. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what," Ben asked.

"Bliss," Ben's mother hissed shout up. "Ben is only five."

Bliss looked at her, "He'll know one day. He probably already has an inkling that something's up. I mean, Mimi Force took him to the freaking hospital when she was transformed into a bird."

Ben looked at Bliss, "If you're talking about me being an angel, I already figured that out Mommy. Bliss can just shove it."

He saw his mother crack a grin, although she still looked grim. Bliss, however, did not look amused. "Angel. That's what you think you are. You're no angel, child. You're a vampire. Just the same as me. Well, I'm a bit different."

"Yeah because you're a monster," Ben said.

Bliss than lifted him to pick him up, about to sip his blood. Only something happened she became motionless. In fact, everything seemed to stop in time.

Except for his mother who rushed where he was. "Ben," she said picking him up from Bliss arms. "Sweetheart, are you okay."

"I'm fine," Ben said. "But Mommy why has everything stopped moving."

"I…I…don't know." Schuyler said. "I think I stopped time. They mentioned that it happened once before."

Ben looked at her, "They."

"Your father will explain it when you're older," Schuyler said. "Now, sweetheart, I need you to leave the room."

"No," Ben said. He wasn't going to leave his mom or his dad alone, not with Bliss. She was too scary. And even though she was now motionless, it didn't help Ben but think about the things she could do, the things she would do, when whatever his mother had done to stop time reversed itself.

Ben's mommy sighed. "Sweetie, Bliss is dangerous. She can hurt you."

"Kill her," Ben said, "Kill her now. She's motionless, you have a sword."

Schuyler shook her head, "I won't kill anyone with you in the room, Ben. You need to leave."

"Does that mean you're going to kill her," Ben asked.

Schuyler ignored his. "I need you to promise me something, honey."

"Mommy," Ben said. "What if she hurts me again?"

"She won't," Schuyler said. "I promise. Ben I love you, okay sweetie. I love your daddy too. Be good to him and let him know I love him, okay? And please, sweetheart, promise Mommy you'll be careful."

Ben didn't like this at all and was about to ask his mommy what she was talking about but Schuyler look at him and shook his head, "Leave now. I don't know how the spell is weakening."

"I'm not leaving," Ben said again.

But this time his mother didn't hear him, instead she had taken the small knife that she had and stabbed Bliss straight in the heart muttering in latin, " "_Absed Abysso_."

Bliss then turned into a pile of ashes as her body and soul were sent to hell, or home as she would call it. Everything then started moving again. However, all wasn't normal since Ben's mommy collapsed onto the ground the sword falling next to her.


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: Here is Chapter 96, I hope you all enoy. This story really is coming to a close fast. Which makes me sad but happy at the same time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, review.**

**M :)**

Chapter 96: Possessed

If there was one feeling Celeste Cook had found that she hated throughout the years it was not having control. And that was one of the things she had always lacked in her life: control.

Roberta had always micromanaged Celeste's life even when didn't realize it. There were so many things Celeste wanted, but couldn't have because of being the daughter of an abusive drunk. Walking on eggshells that had been Celeste's life up till now.

In fact, her biggest accomplishment had been getting into and going to NYU and even that had been a struggle. She could only go part time and had to stay up all night to study for her classes. But things were starting to look hopeful until Bliss came into her life.

Bliss, who she had convinced herself was her friend, had caused her so much heartache. Had turned her into someone, into something she couldn't recognize. Celeste couldn't even control her own movements anymore.

When she thought about what she almost did to that little boy, her nephew, on that ledge she wanted to kill herself. She had almost killed an innocent child. She was awful. Just awful.

However, Celeste had no time to dweal on it since she found herself fighting a huge lumbersome looking beast. It was at this point in time that she was almost glad that Bliss had control of her otherwise she didn't know what to do. However, much to Celeste's chagrin she was able to fight pretty evenly with the creature. At least, until he threw her against the building causing her to lose conciousness.

When Celeste came to, she found herself in what appeared to be rubble. She didn't understand. The last thing she knew she had collapsed on the terrace which was pristinely clean despite the fact there was a mythological fight taking place on it.

"Good," A cold voice, Bliss's voice, hissed in her head. "You're awake, you can help me."

"Where are you," Celeste mumbled.

"Under this rubble. Dig now. And fast. I don't want them knowing I lived."

Celeste found her soon enough and she was sort of shocked at Bliss's appearance. The usual prestine looking Bliss was a mess. Her red hair looked wild, her clothes were covered with soot, but the strangest thing of all there was blood, grayish silver looking blood, that stained her clothes. "Are you okay?" Celeste asked.

Bliss ignored her. "Get a cab. We're going to the hospital?"

"The hospital," Celeste said. "Bliss…."

She was cut off. All Celeste could do now was hail a cab. When they arrived at the hospital, she was told to get Bliss a pair of scrubs. At first Celeste thought nothing of it since the garments Bliss had been wearing were soiled in blood. That was until she found met Bliss at the rendevous spot and found her controller strangling what appeared to be a nurse.

"What are you doing," Celeste said shocked, Bliss had lifted whatever silence charm she had on her.

Bliss ignored her as she was stripping the nurse of her clothes and belongings. "Getting us a cover I.D. Get dressed."

"In these," Celeste said. "But I thought they were for you."

"No," Bliss said as she was talking to a kindergartener. "I'll be wearing Marcia's scrubs. Excuse me, my scrubs."

Celeste then watched in amazement as Bliss shifted her form into looking like the dead girl on the floor.

Bliss looked at her, "Celeste stop looking like an idiot. You've been around me long enough to know that anything's possible."

She did have a point ever since she met her Celeste had found that reality had became a twisted sort of thing. She didn't even know what was and what wasn't real anymore. Okay, so there were a few moments where she had some clarirty. Like when she was around Oliver. Oliver explained everything so clearly.

Just thinking about Oliver made Celeste want to cry. He had died in an explosion. An explosion that Bliss had set up that was all Ceelste fault. It was the same sort of thing that happened to Rob.

"Oh, God," Bliss said. "Stop with the dramatics, Celeste. It's your time to shine."

"I don't want to shine," Celeste managed to sputter out.

Bliss glared at her as she put on the dead girl's shoes. "Oh, you will when I get through with you. You and I both know you don't have a choice."

Celeste thought about it. Did she have a choice? She knew that she had no control of what she did earlier. But maybe she could fight it. That Martin guy seemed to think so.

When she thought this she felt pain, severe pain. "Enough." Bliss hissed. "You can't fight me. You are too damn weak. You're going to kill Hazard-Perry then your going to kill yourself. I have had enough of your patheticness."

Celeste shook her head. "No. No. I won't hurt Oliver."

"You will," Bliss said now taking complete control from Celeste, "Now go."

Celeste found herself walking to Oliver's room like a zombie. She tried to stop but she couldn't. Bliss was that powerful. That angry.

When she saw Oliver she wanted to cry. Although, he was merely sedated with his leg propped up from being broken, she knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Because of her. Her thoughts though were soon pushed out of her head. Because of Bliss. And Celeste soon found herself walking up to Olvier and wrapping her hands around his neck. That was until a voice said,"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She turned around to see an angry looking Kingsley Martin. When they were tied up together Celeste had found she did not like Kingsley. Kingsley believed that she could fight Bliss. Yeah, like she could fight her. Bliss basically had control over her body.

"I see you didn't listen to me, Celeste." Kingsley said as he walked into the room effortlessly like nothing out of the ordianary had been going on.

Celeste looked at him she tried to tell him that she couldn't do anything but she found herself saying other words. "Martin, you traitor."

"Oh, so Bliss is doing the talking." Kingsley said. "Typical. Celeste, if you're in there, you need to calm down. Try to devoid yourself from emotion, she feeds through it."

Devoid herself of emotions! Like that was going to happen, she was possessed she was scared.

Kingsley looked at her. "I know you can do it, Celeste."

"Ah, isn't that nice." Celeste heard herself saying. "You've really become like that dunderhead Michael, Gemellus."

"Let go of Hazard-Perry," Kingsley said.

Celeste then surprisingly found herself lossen her grip on Oliver's neck for a mere second. That was, however, until Bliss took over again. "You think you can control her, just because you're like me. Are you forgetting my lineage, Martin?"

"No, I didn't." Kingsley said as he grabbed Celeste from behind pulling her from Oliver. Then Celeste found herself fighting Kingsley.

Like with the beast, Abbadon, Celeste found herself dealing with a professional. And if it wasn't for the fact that Bliss was controlling her every move she would've been dead. She kept hearing his voice in her head throughout there fight, telling her to give up. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She kept fighting Kingsley. Depsite the fact that she didn't want to fight him.

Although, Celeste thought the fight that was going on between her and Kingsley was going on was long and intense, in reality it was a relatively short fight. However, it came to a short climax when somehow, Celste had managed to corner Kingsley with a scalpel pointed directly at his heart.

Kingsley stared at Celeste wide eyed as she was about to plunge the piece of metal into his heart, yet somehow she never got the chance. Probably because of her.

A woman, who Celeste had never seen before appeared out of nowhere the look on her face was pure hatred as she pulled out a dark looking blade and pointed it directly at Celeste's back as she hissed, "Release him."

"Azrael," Kingsley said. "This is unnecessary. I was just about to get the upper hand."

"Oh, shove it Martin." The woman said. "I'm saving you ass. You should at least say thank you."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "And I thank you for that darling. But nevertheless, you shouldn't kill her with that. She's a Red Blood."

"Who has demonic blood." Azrael said. "She needs to die, Kingsley."

They continued to bicker that finally the voice in Celeste's head told her to react and she pounced on Azrael. Regardless of whether or not that was really the smart move, it's what Bliss decided for her to do. And surprisingly, even though it looked like fighting Azrael would be the easiest out of all Celeste's opponets the girl was vicious.

Finally Kingsley Martin had managed to pull her off of Azrael, after Celeste seemed to be gaining some ground. And this time his eyes weren't filled with mercy. Looking at Mimi he said, "I suppose you're right there is no hope. She's not going to to regain control. Although, I do think killing her isn't the right thing to do."

The blonde looked at him. "You're such a sap, Kingsley."

He looked at the blonde. "Yo know we have to follow the code there could be dire consequences if we kill her like this. She's basically unarmed and innocent."

"Oh, innocent." Azrael said. "She didn't just try to kill me or you."

Celeste wanted to claim that she had no choice she had to get the words out but she couldn't…she just couldn't then suddenly something odd happened words spewed out of her mouth. "No, please don't kill me. I don't want to hurt you or Oliver, I don't want to hurt anyone."

The two Blue Bloods gave each other odd before Kingsley said, "Celeste."

Celeste nodded.

"Something's changed." Kingsley said to no one. "Bliss is gone. I sense it. She doesn't look possessed anymore either."

Mimi looked at him, "I agree. What do you think's going on, Martin?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out stay with them."

Mimi laughed. "There's no way in hell I'm staying with two Red Bloods while you go have your adventure."

Kingsley sighed, "Well, I suppose we could lock the door. It's not like Bliss is going to possess her anytime soon if what I think happened happened."

They then left without another glance towards Celeste. Celeste then turned around and looked at Oliver. Her friend. The man she almost killed.

What had she done?

She was crying for a long time till she heard a voice. His voice ask, "What the hell is going on?"

Celeste sniffed. "You're okay."

"Celeste," Oliver said. "Jesus, my head hurts. But yes, other than that and the broken leg I'm fine. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

Celeste looked at him, "I screwed up, Oliver. She took control, I am so sorry."  
He shook his head and looked at her. "It's not your fault, whatever it is. Just tell me what happened."

Celeste then proceeded to tell him the whole sorid tale to Oliver who just stared at her the entire time blinking. Finally, he said. "Schuyler and Ben, are they okay?"

"I don't know." Sobbed Celeste. "Oliver I am so sorry. I'm so useless"

He shook his head. "No, Celeste, you have nothing to be sorry for. And you're not useless. You're human."

"A human who's part demonic and apparently worthy to possess." Celste said.

Oliver laughed. "That's true. That's very true. But trust me, Celeste, being human is a good thing."

She looked at him, "Says you the full blood human, you don't have to worry about being possessed."

"And neither do you," Oliver said, "If what Martin told you is true."

Celeste gave him a weird look. "She said anyone could take suspicion if they were her kind. Kingsley even tried to take control."

Oliver looked at her, "But you'll be ready next time and you'll have me and Sky. Believe me, Celeste it will make a difference."

Celeste sure hoped so because she was tired of living this nightmare.


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: Here is Chapter 97 which is named after one of my favorite movies (if you haven't seen **_**While You Were Sleeping**__**, **_**starring Bill Pullman and Sandra Bullock, check it out I almost gaurentee you that you'll love it (if you like fluffy stuff). Also, as always please review.**

**M :)**

Chapter 97: While You Were Sleeping

Many people would say that as soon as Schuyler Van Alen-Force's body hit the floor after killing her half sister that everything in the world changed. A testament ot his fact would be the fact that as soon as Schuyler's body hit the floor and her blue eyes closed shut, Jack Force's green eyes snapped open.

If he hadn't looked directly at the floor Jack Force would've found himself in just your average private hospital room. Okay, it wasn't your average room. It was the type of roomt that rich people could afford. But even with that tiny exception, you would never expected to see what was below him on the floor. And for that matter what happened when Jack spotted his crying son and unconscious wife on said floor.

To say the least, for a guy who had just had surgery Jack moved relatively fast. Ben looked at him wide eyed when he saw him. "She just fell, Daddy. She just fell. I don't know what's wrong with her. Do you think Mommy's going to be okay?"

As much as Jack wanted to comfort his son at that moment and tell him that his mother was going to be okay, he couldn't. Schuyler was burning up. And although she had a study heartbeat, something was off. Something was not right.

Jack looked at his son, "Ben, get one of the doctors in here."

Ben nodded as Jack stroked Schuyler's hair. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the building's terrace collapsing and him using his body as a shield to protect his wife. From all accounts she should've been fine, but she wasn't.

It only took a few seconds for a harried looking doctor, and Allegra and Charles to come in. "Mr. Force," the doctor said looking at him. "You're awake. And on the ground. You just had very intensive surgery you should be in bed not even thinking about walking.."

Jack ignored the Red Blood. "My wife."

The doctor then saw the unconscious woman on the ground and the medical team scrambled to look at Schuyler. While that was going on Jack was having a conversation with Charles and Allegra in the glom.

"What the hell is going on," He asked.

Allegra sighed. "I don't know. But something has changed, Abbadon. Something has definitely changed. I think we need to talk to Ben."

That was obvious. They needed to talk to Ben, but they couldn't. At least not until Schuyler stabilized.

If Jack would've been cognitative when Allegra went into her infamous coma, he would've found the situaion to be eerily familiar. But at the same time the situation was very, very different.

As the doctors looked at Schuyler and tried to stabilize her, Jack found his son sitting in the lobby crying. Yes, Jack went into the lobby despite the fact that the doctors told him he was to stay in bed. After all, if they tried to yell at them he could always manipulate their mind (even though it was technically against the code).

Jack sighed. This was not good. "Ben, buddy, it's going to be okay."

"No," the blonde boy said. "No. It's not. You weren't there Daddy. Well, you were. But you were sleeping. You didn't see what happened. You didn't hear what she said."

Jack looked at Ben and said, "Why don't you tell me?"

Ben sighed. "That crazy lady, Bliss, she kidnapped me. Again. I mean, I don't understand why she keeps trying to kill me…"

Jack wasn't listening to his son any longer. Instead, he looked into Ben's mind. Trying to figure out if what his son was true. Did Bliss survive? He really didn't think it was possible. He saw his blade got through her heart. Heck, he had summoned the sword back shortly before the stone they were on fell to the ground and remembered seeing the garish Silver Blood on it, shortly before he put it in its rightful place. Did it not kill her?

He soon found the answer. It didn't because Bliss did kidnap Ben. He watched the whole ordeal in his son's head. The psychotic woman threatening his son and him for that matter. Ben getting in a fight with Bliss. It made him seeth in anger. But nothing made Jack more upset than what he saw next. Or for that matter surprised. It had appeared that Schuyler had somehow stoped time. And not only that, but she had killed Bliss in the process.

When Bliss wasn't even fighting against her.

This, in itself, was a problem. Although, Jack would have done the same thing as Schuyler in order to protect their son, killing a basically unarmed opponett, even if that unarmed opponett was a crazed Silver Blood, has some very nasty consequences in the Blue Blood world. In fact, a normal Blue Blood in Schuyler's case would've have been killed promptly after committing the act.

Jack looked at Ben and said. "Do you know where your Grandpa is?"

Ben shrugged. "No. He and Grandma were going to look for Uncle Kingsley and Aunt Mimi. Why?"

Jack shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just worried about your mom that's all."

"You said she's going to be okay," Ben said.

"Force," A voice said interrupting what no doubt would've become a tense conversation between father and son. It was Kingsley Martin. And something was defineitly off since Kingsley usually perfect attire was mused up. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yeah, Daddy." Ben said his thoughts not on Schuyler for that brief moment in time. "You're supposed to be in bed that what the doctor said.

Jack rolled his eyes. Bed. If he was a Red Blood, yes he'd be in that blasted thing. But he was a Blue Blood and once the doctors got those fragments out, he was basically good as new. Well, he did sort of have a headache…

Kingsley looked at Ben then at Jack, "Can I give the kid a dollar so he can get a Coke or something?"

Jack nodded and said. "Yes, but Ben I want you either getting water or juice. Understand. And if you see your grandma or grandpa, please tell them to come here."

Ben nodded and trotted off as Kingsley turned to Jack. "What the hell is going on? Mimi and I were fighting a possessed version of Celeste one minute and then the next…well, she's acting normal pathetic self. Mimi and I have been looking for Schuyler, Gabrielle, and Michael ever since."

Jack rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it. Even in a situaion as serious as this one was, even as frantic as he was feeling right now, he couldn't but be midly amused as well as midly annoyed at Kingsley Martin. "Watch it."

Kingsley looked at him. "Seriously, Force, what is up?"

Jack sighed. "I don't really know, Martin. Honestly. From what I've seen in my son's mind somehow my wife stopped time and was able to kill Bliss."

"Holy shit." Kingsley said. "I always knew Van Alen was powerful."

Jack gave Kingsley a pointed look. "Yes, Schuyler is powerful. And I don't put it pass her doing something like this, but Kingsley you know the consequences of killing an unarmed Blue Blood or Silver Blood for that matter."

Kinglsey's usual tan face ashened. "No. No. Please don't tell me that….that Van Alen is gone."

"We don't know," Jack said. "I found Schuyler on the floor and she was still breathing, but she's not responsive."

"Shit." Kingsley said (apparently, that was his word for the day) then looking at Jack he said, "So, have the doctors told you anything yet."

"Not yet," Jack said annoyed. "You said you and Mimi were looking for Allegra and Charles?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. Because of Celeste."

Jack looked at him, "Can you see if you can track them down now, maybe they can tell us what's going on. Maybe they can tell us if there's anything to do to help."

Kingsley nodded his head and sighed, "Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack didn't say anything other than nodded his head.

Time passed. Ben came back with a Coke. Jack gave his son a lecture about sugar consumption. Ben tried to worm information out of Jack and Jack countered by turning on the televison in the hospital. Yes, Jack was that sort of parent.

The story on Force News was actually a fascinating coverup for the events that had happened on Perry Street last night. A combination of a freak electric storm, a freak accident involving a truck carrying explosives, plus a handful of supposed suicidal criminals made up for all the supernatural disaster that had happened in the city. In fact, in a way it was strangely hilarious how logical the Conspiracy Committee and Charles Force had made everything appear.

However, Jack was having none of that right now. He wanted to know what was going on with his wife.

The doctors did appear finally, not much to Jack's liking though. However, thankfully for the doctors, it was Dr. Pat of all people who decided to talk to Jack.

"Yes," he said. "How is she?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed, "Oliver's aunt said.

Jack rolled her eyes, "You know good and well that I don't need bed rest."

Patricia Hazard-Perry sighed heavily. Like her nephew, she didn't like Jack Force that much, but it wasn't for the same reasons Oliver didn't like him. Unlike Oliver, who merely tolerated due to the fact that he had stolen Schuyler's affections, Dr. Pat didn't care for him because Jack Force was always in her clinic. Basically trying to kill himself and made an awful patient. Although, now that she thought about it he hadn't tried to kill himself in recent years. At least not since he started seeing Schuyler. "To put it simply, her blood levels are screwed up. There's something wrong with the human cells. It seems as if they are working overtime."

"Have you given her a transfusion," Jack asked.

"Yes," Dr. Pat said. "But transfusions can only go so far. If something isn't altered, Jack, there's a good chance that Schuyler might not make it throughout the night."

"Damn it," Jack said outloud. Causing his son who was intensly watching the news to turn around and ask what was going on.

After calming down Ben, Jack turned towards Dr. Pat, "Is there anything else you can do?"

Dr. Pat shook her head. "Not right now. Really the best thing to do is wait. You can see her now if you wish."

She sighed heavily as she watched Jack nodded and went into Schuyler's room. Dr. Pat hoped everything worked out. That Schuyler woke up, otherwise she would have to tell Jack that he was not only losing his wife but another child as well.

When Jack arrived in Schuyler's room the first thing he noticed was how small and pale she was. Even when she had been shot, back in Miami, she didn't look this small. He felt his eyes tearing up because this time he knew there was a chance he could truly lose her.

Kissing her forehead he looked at her and said, "You don't deserve this, sweetheart. It should've been me. I should've sacrificed myself for Ben. Not you. I have done so many things wrong with my existence while you haven't."

"Jack," he turned around to see his twin staring at him. Usually, when he was with Schuyler the look in Mimi's eyes was pure hatred. But now he only saw pity. "Allegra told me to give you a message."

He looked at her, "And that is."

"They've been callen. She and Michael. The archangels, they're holding a private meeting in the glom to deal with Schuyler. I'm…I'm sorry."

Jack didn't say anything instead he stared at his wife, still praying, still hoping that she would be alright even though that hope was growing slimmer by the second.


	98. Chapter 98

**AN: Here is the next chapter of OLM, two more to go. I hope you all enjoy, yes I know it's a little shorter than the last one but the last chapter was exceptionally long. Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always and keep them coming.**

**M :)**

Chapter 98: The Council of Seven

After Schuyler Van Alen had stabbed her half sister, causing her to lose her life, she found herself in a room full of blinding white light. It was nothing she had ever seen before and Schuyler knew that she was no longer in an Earthly realm.

"Sit down," A voice told her.

Schuyler looked around. She saw no chairs. In fact, the only thing she saw was that blinding white light. However, after living as a Blue Blood for the past seven years, to sit.

When she sat down, she found that the extreme light had vanished and she saw that she was sitting in what appeared to be a courtroom of sort. However, this particular courtroom was different than anything she had ever seen before. Everything was either in white or gold and there was a panel of four figures sitting before her. Notably, there were three chairs empty.

"Where am I," Schuyler said.

One of the figures, a tall almost man like figure with obsidian colored eyes turned to her and said. "You're at the crossroads, child."

How ambiguous. Didn't he realize she wanted a clear and concise answer, rather than some mumbo jumbo about being at a crossroads. Yes, it was obvious that Schuyler knew she was between realms. After all, you didn't see this bright of light on Earth.

The man like figure with the dark eyes chuckled. "To be more precise, Schuyler, you've been brought forth to the council. The Council of seven, or I guess four since two of our members aren't here and one, well, has been banished."

"Council of seven," Schuyler said, "Seven what."

"Archangels," Another figure said. This one came from the lone woman like figure in the group.

"Archangels," Schuyler said. "Then where's my mother and Charles."

The woman like figure stared at the man with the dark eyes before saying, "You're mother and Michael haven't been here in awhile. Although, they will be summoned."

"So, I take it then," Schuyler said, "I'm not dead."

"No." The man who spoke to her earlier said. "Your not. However, there are consequences to what you've done, Schuyler."

"What, protecting my child." Schuyler said. "I would've done it again in a heartbeat. There was no way Bliss could've lived."

"Oh, Azazel could've lived." Said another one of the dignities at the table, this one appeared to look older.

"Yeah, and she would've killed everyone." Schuyler said.

The woman looked at the man who had just spoken to Schuyler and said, "Not now, Raguel, let's wait for Gabrielle and Michael to appear."

"I still can't believe your calling them." Raguel said. "They haven't been to a council meeting in over four billion years."

"It's only been a few weeks, God's time." The woman said. "And besides, Raphael and Remiel both agreed with me that the presence of Michael and Gabrielle is necessary before we render judgment."

"You know Raphael will agree with anything you say, Uriel. He is bonded to you, after all." Raguel said. "And Remiel, he's a push over."

Remiel gave him a dirty look while Uriel rolled her eyes at Raguel. "Nevertheless, we will wait for our sister."

A few seconds later Allegra and Charles appeared. Although, in real life Schuyler had always sensed a powerful aura about her mother and father in-law/step father, it was nothing to what she saw now. Power literally radiated out of them. When Allegra saw Schuyler she sadly gasped and said, "Darling, what are you doing here?"

"Sit down Allegra," the dark eyed man, Raphael said. "It's been a long time. Both you and Michael look well. I here congratulations are in order for finally renewing the bond."

Allegra blushed. "Thank you, brother. But why is my daughter here?"

"Because she killed your other daughter, my niece, who was basically rendered unarmed. And actions must have consequences, as you know." Raguel said.

Schuyler saw out of the corner of her eye Uriel roll her eyes. Somehow, this made Schuyler feel slightly better.

"Oh come on," Charles said which sort of shocked Schuyler. "She saved our brothers and sisters. You all know how destructive Azazel was."

"We know," Raphael said. "And that is why we are called this session into order. Normally, when one kills one of our own unjustly in the battlefield, they instantly sentenced to death. However, with Schuyler some of us want to make an exception."

"And some of us don't," Raguel said glaring at Schuyler.

"Regardless, of are different opinions," Uriel said glaring at Raguel, "There will have to be some sort of consequences which is what we are here to discuss."

"What sort of consequence," Schuyler blurted out. Because she really didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her son. Even though she would accept death as long as it would protect him.

Raguel glared at her, "You were not asked to speak."

Schuyler wondered what was up his as she listened to Michael , "Raguel, do not speak to Gabrielle's child like that. It's true that her existence is against the code, but it is through no fault of her own."

"Exactly," Raphael said. "Schuyler's existence is through no fault of her own and it makes her exceptionally unique because she is part Red Blood."

Gabrielle looked at him questioningly. "Why do I think this has something to do with the exception you were speaking of earlier?"

"Because it does," Uriel said. Then looking at Schuyler she said. "You were given a gift, Schuyler. Humanity. I know that some people may view it sourly, but it's truly a blessing in disguise. Not to be condemned to an eternity on Earth, to be able to reunite with our heavenly father."

Schuyler nodded her head. She understood what Uriel was saying, humanity was a nice thing, but it also caused so many problems as well. Because even though, she would be able to die. Be able to be reunited with God, she wouldn't have Jack..

Uriel looked at her, "I see you're thinking about your soul mate."

"Abbadon?" Michael said looking at Uriel. "You mean the two."

"Yes," Uriel said. "They belong to each other. They always have. She was created for him. Even though, he and Azrael were meant to be at one point too."

"Enough." Raguel said. "Tell her what the deal is. I'm getting tired of this."

Uriel shook his head, "You're so infuriating, Raguel."

"I'm not a sap," he said. "And I want this done with. You know how I feel about this to begin with."

"Regardless," Uriel said. "We're offering you a choice Schuyler. And choose carefully because whatever decision you make will have consequences on you and your unborn child."

"Unborn child," Schuyler said. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be. I'm infertile."

"Azazel lied to you," Raphael said bluntly. "You are pregnant with Abbadon's child. I believe that it's a little girl."

For a moment there, Schuyler couldn't think of anything else other than the fact that she was pregnant. She and Jack were going to have another child, if she didn't die first that is. It was more than she could hope for.

Uriel looked at her. "I know that this is a blessing, child, but right now we need to discuss your future. Your decision to either forsake your humanity or your immortality."

"And how," Schuyler said, "Would this affect my child?"

Raphael said, "If you decide to become mortal, your baby will be mortal. However, if you decide to become immortal, your child will in all essence be Blue Blood with demonic tendencies like your other son, save for the fact that there won't be an ounce of Red Blood in her body."

"Now, Schuyler." Uriel said. "I know the choice might appear easy. But believe me, living forever is not what it seems. It's a commitment that you won't be able to take back. And there's no guarantee that you'll be happy, in say a thousand years or so with Abbadon."

"But you said he was my soul mate,' Schuyler said.

"Yes, he is your soul mate, child," Raphael said, "But sometimes soul mates don't last forever. Look at Abbadon and Azrael if you need an example."

Schuyler nodded. She knew it was a big decision. A decision that would affect the rest of her life and her. However, she knew what choice she had to make, it was the only choice she could think of making.

After she told the council what her choice was, Uriel smiled and said. "So mote it be, Schuyler Van Alen-Force. I hope you are happy with the consequences."

Schuyler hoped she would be happy too.


	99. Chapter 99

**AN: One more chapter after this guys (I'm already tearing up and thinking of possible sequels even though I promised myself I wouldn't have). This chapter's a bit short, though the epilogue that's coming up next will sort of make up for it in length. I hope you all enjoy it, I actually cried when I was writing the end of this chapter. Also, if you have a name you're interested in Sky/Jack's baby girl having please leave it in a review. I'm pretty sure I have the middle name set up, but I'm still contemplating what her first name's going to be. And as always review**

**M :)**

Chapter 99: Schuyler Van Alen the Angel or Mortal of Choice

By many people's standards Jack Force was a handsome man. Even though he lived a private life, you could always count on one of the tabloids putting his picture in their annual most eligible bachelor categories and linked him with some of Hollywood's celebrities (like Jack would sleep with Kiera Knightly or Emma Watson maybe they would be a familiar but only that). However, as handsome of a man that Jack looked, right now the only thing one would see when they saw him was pity.

His eyes were red from tears and his blonde hair was rumple, the white of his hospital gown and robe made his skin seemed paler than he really was. Yes, Jack Force really looked like a broken man as he continually stroked Schuyler Van Alen's hair.

Something had to give. They weren't supposed to end like this. They were never supposed to end. They were supposed to be for keeps. But somehow things weren't working out for them and if not for a miracle, she would be dead by tonight.

Jack didn't know if he could handle a day without her, let alone an eternity. He knew he should have been saying his goodbyes to her, but he didn't. Because he didn't want to say goodbye.

"Jack," It was Kingsley. Jack had never seen Kingsley Martin look so normal or nice for that matter. "Mimi and I thought that maybe Ben should see Schuyler now, before things get worse."

Jack shook his head. He didn't want his son seeing his mother right now. No, not like this. Schuyler needed to get better.

Kingsley sighed. "Jack, I know this is the last thing you want to here, but there's a good thing she's not going to wake up. It would probably be better for him to see her now other than later."

Jack sighed. He knew it was true. He didn't want Ben being near Schuyler when the inevitable happened. He looked at Kingsley, "Where is he?"  
"He's in the hall with Mimi," Kingsley said.

Jack sighed. "Bring him in now."

The blonde boy came in a minute later looking solemn, as if he knew what was going on. And it was obvious he did since he asked "She's going to die, isn't she?"

Honestly, Jack didn't know how to answer. It was true what Ben said, Schuyler was going to die if nothing changed. But did he want to admit that to his child, hell no.

Ben looked at his father, "It's okay, Daddy, you don't have to answer me. I think Mommy knew earlier. Before she went to sleep. She told me to tell you that she loved her. I…I just don't want her to go."

Ben stroked his head, "I don't want her to go either."

Then something unexpected happened. A voice that Jack never expected to hear again said, "And that's why I'm not going anywhere."

"Schuyler," Jack said. She was awake. Her blue eyes were open. Jack wanted to cry.

Schuyler looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to be okay, Ben. I promise you that."

"But Mommy, you said…" Ben said.

Schuyler looked at Ben, "Things have changed, sweetheart. Can you give Mommy a hug then I really, really need to talk to your daddy alone."

Ben looked at her and nodded, quickly giving her a hug before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone Schuyler looked at Jack and said, "I never seen him listen to me so well."

"Schuyler," Jack said. "What happened? You should be dead."

"Is that what you want me to be, dead, Jack?"

"God no." He said. "But you killed Bliss when she was rendered vulnerable, it's against the code."

"I know," Schuyler sighed heavily then changing the subject for a moment she said, "God, I need to get a new familiar, my blood feels icky."

"You had a transfusion," Jack said. "I can get you a Red Blood now though if you wish."

She shook her head. "Not now. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I know." Jack said. "You need to tell me how you survived."

"All in due time," his wife. "But first, apologies are in order."

"Apologies," Jack said, "For what?"

Schuyler sighed heavily. "For not loving you enough to trust you. I honestly thought, Jack, there was a moment, that I thought you and Mimi."

He looked at her, "You know I'd never do that. Not to you, not after what we've been through."

"I know," she said. "I was stupid. But I trust you now, Jack, and I'll trust you for an eternity."

"An eternity, eh?" Jack said, "That's a long time, Sky."

She looked at him. "I mean it you know. I want to be yours forever, I've made my choice once and for all."

Jack gave her a weird look, "Why do I have a feeling there's more to this than your telling me."

"Because there is," Schuyler said. "You see, killing Bliss like I did wasn't exactly without consequences."

"Obviously," Jack said. "Everyone said you were going to die."

"And a part of me did," Schuyler said.

Now Jack was alarmed. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said. "But I lost my humanity, Jack."

His eyes widened when she said this. Unlike a human, who might find losing your mortal self to be a wondrous thing (after all, didn't man desire to live forever), it was a very different thing to Blue Bloods since finding salvation was their ultimate goal. "No," he said, "You didn't."

"Yes," she said. "I did. I had two options, Jack. I could've either become a Red Blood or a Blue Blood, and as long as there's you and Ben I'd prefer if my blood is blue."

He still couldn't believe how nonchalant she was about the whole time and he told her so.

"Believe me," Schuyler said. "I thought about my decision long and hard. And I know what I'm losing."

"Do you," Jack said.

"Yes," Schuyler said. "I do. But when it comes down to it, I'd never have eternal peace if you and Ben were down here and I wasn't. I want us to be a family. And I know things won't always be perfect…"

She never finished because his mouth covered hers at that moment. When they were done kissing, at least for that particular moment in time. Jack looked at her and said, "Marry me."

"What," Schuyler said. "But we're already married."

"We've never had a real ceremony," Jack said. "I want you to marry me. When you get out of here. I want to say my vows for you to our friends. To our families."

Schuyler looked at him, "You'd even marry me considering my new day job."

"Day job," Jack said. "You mean, you plan on opening another gallery here in New York. I mean, I'm assuming you and Ben are moving to New York, unless you want to go back to Miami which is fine but I always thought this place was home of sorts."

"New York is fine," Schuyler said. "And I don't have any plans, at least not yet, of opening another gallery anytime soon. Bliss sort of sucked the love of art from me, excuse the pun. No. In order to convince the archangels to let me come back, they wanted me to do a little favor for them."

"And that is," Jack said sounding almost worried.

"I'm taking Lucifer's place on the committee." Schuyler said. "As you know, it's supposed to be the Council of Seven, even though its been a council of six for quite awhile now. Really, a council of four but I think my mother and Charles are going to start visiting them once a month or whenever. But the point is, I'll be going with them and making judgments."

Jack looked at her impressed. "Well, I think I can handle that."

"There's one more thing, you're going to have to handle and this one is a bit more important."

"And that is," Jack Force said.

"You're going to have to do diaper duty in nine months, Mr. Force."

"Diaper duty," Jack said, "Are you?"

She nodded, "Yes, we're pregnant."

Jack smiled and kissed her again. Today was truly a day of miracles.


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: Here is the very last chapter of Our Little Miracle, it's actually the epilogue. There are definite tears here. Even though I can not guarantee a sequel as of yet, I will be posting what I'm thinking of writing about at the bottom of the epilogue as well as posting a summary on my page. My next goal, is law school and my own works, but I'll also be working on finishing Blue Immortal too. Also, I think this closes everyone's storyline pretty well, save for minor characters like Ming Chen (who is currently, if anyone is interested, trying to figure out her relationship with Jaime). I hope you all enjoy this, I thank everyone for their reviews and time reading this.**

**M :) **

Epilogue

_One Year Later: St. Patrick's Cathedral New York City, New York_

Although, Schuyler Van Alen had often found dressing up to be a ridiculous thing, she couldn't help but be impressed with the ridiculously expensive vintage Givenchy wedding dress she was currently wearing. The dress fitted like a glove, showcasing Schuyler's long lean body and alabaster skin. Her dark hair was put into a sleek looking chignon pined up against her long cathedral length veil.

If you would've told Schuyler seven years ago that she would've been at St. Patrick's in a wedding dress officially marrying Jack Force, she would've told you that you were certifiable. She would've also told you that you were nuts if you told her that her wedding was also going to be a christening as well.

Just thinking of her daughter made Schuyler smile. Elizabeth Trinity Force was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Her six-month-old daughter had her father's eyes, his smile, and mischievous nature, but other than she reminded Schuyler of herself. And perhaps that's why Lizzy was a daddy's girl.

Jack had been attentive throughout the pregnancy which had its fair share of problems. However, with Jack and Ben acting as protective older brother and daddy made everything perfect.

"Oh, my God, Schuyler you look lovely." Schuyler turned around and saw her mother staring at her. Although, her relationship with Allegra was not perfect the two had made a lot of headway in the past year. Allegra looked at Elizabeth and smiled. She loved her grandchildren both of them and Schuyler suspected, it helped her deal with the loss of Bliss and Sam.

Schuyler still couldn't believe that Bliss Llewellyn had been her sister even after all this time. And that she had a brother for that matter. She was also shocked with Celeste as well, but Celeste's existence was an entire different case that Bliss or Sam's since Celeste wasn't innately evil or her existence had been forgotten about for thousands of years. It was odd that despite the fact the horrific things Bliss had done, she was still mourned. Yes, even Schuyler had some tears for the redhead girl.

However, it was only a few tears since Schuyler had so much to live for. In addition, to being with the man she loved she had found herself with a new sibling. Turns out, when Celeste wasn't possessed, Schuyler liked her pretty well. The two of them shared common interests, such as poetry, and it also helped that Celeste liked Oliver. A lot.

The two of them were even dating. That's how much they liked each other. Although it was weird for Schuyler to be double dating with the two of them, she was happy that Oliver had moved on. And Celeste was good for him. It turned out when she wasn't being controlled by anyone she had a serene yet spunky nature that went along perfectly with her best friend. Also, they looked cute together especially since Celeste had now gotten rid of Bliss's makeover and was sporting a cute curly mop of caramel brown curls that went down to her shoulders. Schuyler was actually pleased when she got rid of those creepy extensions, however she did not tell Celeste this. Although, she was pretty sure Celeste felt the same way since she was now booking modeling ads with Oliver shooting her.

In fact, she and Celeste had become such good friends that Celeste was as one of Schuyler's bondsmaid and Elizabeth's future godmother. Schuyler's other bondsmaid was a huge surprise to herself, seeing how it was Mimi Force of all people.

Yes, the Mimi Force who wanted her dead was now a bondsmaid . At first, Schuyler was a bit skeptical about the idea however she conceded due to Charles's pleading that he wanted the bonding to be a family event and a little deal she made with Jack. Still, that didn't mean Schuyler was all lovely dovey with Mimi, they merely tolerated each other.

However, Schuyler was pretty sure Mimi wasn't going to give her a hard time anytime soon given the fact that she and Kingsley Martin were head over heels for each other, so much that they had recently eloped in Vegas.

It was odd, you would've thought Schuyler would've been the one who would've eloped while Mimi Force (now Mimi Martin) would've wanted, but in turn it turned out to be the opposite. St. Patrick's was one of the most know cathedrals in the New York City area with its beautiful gothic detail, it would've been the perfect place for one of Mimi's large galas. However, it turned out that Schuyler was using it for a rather private wedding and christening ceremony.

Allegra looked at her, "Are you ready, Schuyler?"

Schuyler nodded as she grabbed Elizabeth who was wearing a white silk dress that had pearls emblazed on it in the shape of daises.

Allegra smiled when she looked at Elizabeth. "You know, you wore that same dress Schuyler. I remember picking it out. It brings back so many memories."

"Good or bad," Schuyler said.

"Good of course," Allegra said then adding with a more serious tone. "I might have had problems with your father, Schuyler, but you have always brought me eternal joy."

Schuyler nodded as a voice interrupted them. "Are you going to get this show started because the longer I stand here in this dress the more I want out of it?"

Schuyler couldn't help but laugh as she turned to see Mimi Martin who was glaring at her. Even though Mimi looked like a goddess, in the pale yellow dress Schuyler had chosen for her to wear, it was obvious that being a bondsmaid didn't sit well with her. What shocked Schuyler even more was when Mimi looked at her and said, "Wow, Van Alen. You look…well…good."

Allegra looked at Mimi, "Azrael, watch yourself."

Mimi rolled her eyes as they made their way towards the entrance of the cathedral. It was also weird to note, how much of a stepmother figure Allegra had been in both Mimi and Jack's life, and in contrast how much of a fatherly role Charles had taken up in Schuyler's life. Perhaps it was because he was now bonded with her mother, but Charles Force had become almost a different person. A person that Schuyler actually liked and asked to officiate the ceremony as well as be Elizabeth's godfather.

Although, the church was quite large almost all the seats were empty since almost all the guest played a role in the wedding party, including both Oliver (who Schuyler had demanded to take photos, if Mimi was going to be a bondsmaid) and Kingsley Martin who was Jack's best man believe it or not. Ben was there as well, as a son, as a brother, and as the ring bearer. He smiled at her as soon as he saw her.

But even though, Schuyler could stare in her son's face forever. The face she was most focused on was Jack's. When she looked into his eyes, she knew that she had made the right choice. There was no way, she ever wanted to leave him and she knew he felt the same way about her and their family.

When she finally arrived at the alter and Charles started the ceremony all Schuyler could think about was him. And when she said to him, "I give myself to you." She meant it. Because she meant it and she did that each and every day. She gave herself to him, just like he gave herself to her. And they would always be together, good times and bad. They would never be apart again.

When they kissed to show that the bonding was complete, it wasn't a kiss to seal the deal, more like it was a reconfirmation of what they already had. And as Charles announced that Abbadon, the angel destruction, and Schuyler, the angel of choice, were now one and the same he was already telling everyone what the two of them had known deep down in their hearts since the moment they laid eyes on each other that day at the Bank.

A lot had happened since that fateful day and it was a miracle that they had gotten to this point in time. But even though it was a miraculous thing, some might just call it fate.

* * *

**Possible Sequel: Roughly, fifteen years later Ben and Elizabeth Force find themselves dealing with Blue Blood drama of their own. Like his mother, Ben falls in love with someone who's bonded. But not only that, she does not live in the Blue Blood world at all. And he technically, already has a girlfriend To complicate matters even more his sister is falling into a little illicit affair with Mimi and Kingsley Martin's Silver Blood ward who has a couple of skeletons in his own closet. In addition to this, an unexpected force could cause the entire Bleu Blood world to go up in smokes. **


End file.
